El regreso del Club de los Inadaptados
by Daga Saar
Summary: Cuando por fin los inadaptados empezaban a creer que lograrían algo de paz empiezan a suceder cosas extrañas en el Santuario de Atenea, hay problemas con dragones en el Santuario Submarino... y un misterio relacionado con la diosa Niké.
1. Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos

_Introducción_

Este fic se ubica en el mismo universo que "Shoguns" y "El Club de los Inadaptados". La acción se inicia unas dos o tres semanas después de finalizar este último. No es indispensable haberlos leído para comprender lo que ocurre (o al menos eso espero), pero pondré aquí unos datos básicos para aclarar cómo está la situación.

Luego de la Saga de Hades (e ignorando todo lo de _Lost Canvas _y _Next Dimension_ que no me convenga XD porque todavía no tenemos idea de cómo va a terminar eso), Saori se ha establecido en el Santuario.

De la Orden de Atenea solamente sobreviven diez Caballeros de Bronce (conocidos como "los Cinco" y "los otros cinco"), doce Caballeros de Oro (rescatados del Hades por gracia de la Gran Voluntad… o por pura suerte, no sabemos), tres Amazonas de Plata (Marin, Shaina y June), Kanon (que asegura no formar parte de la Orden, aunque algunos se refieren a él como el caballero número trece), y el Patriarca Shion.

En este universo, Saga y Kanon son hijos de Shion y de una tal Febe, quien murió el mismo año en que nació Saori. Además, Saori también es hija de Febe, pero hay probabilidades de que no sea hija de Shion.

Luego de una pequeña aventura que involucró resolver el misterio de unas armas desaparecidas y testificar sobre quién ganó una apuesta entre dos dioses, Kanon, Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, Shun y Jabu establecieron una amistad que sorprende al resto de la Orden, por lo que están empezando a ser conocidos como "los inadaptados".

Ni en el manga ni en el anime se menciona en ningún momento que Saga haya sido poseído por el dios Ares (eso es parte del fanon) y lo estoy aprovechando: en este universo, "Arles" fue una personalidad secundaria de Saga que surgió a partir de un evento traumático (el condenar a Kanon a morir en la prisión del Cabo Sunión).

Aparte de lo anterior, este fic incluye un poco de shonen-ai además de algunas parejas het (estas últimas espero que no se salgan demasiado del canon). No era mi intención en un principio, pero, cuando me di cuenta, de pronto se habían formado dos parejas que no pude evitar, aunque, palabra, no pretendía meter romance de ninguna clase. Eso sí, prometo que no habrá nada demasiado explícito XD

**

* * *

El regreso del Club de los Inadaptados**

**Primera parte: la espada de Ayax y la prisión de Niké**

"AYAX: (…) Y he de huir a yerma soledad, a tierra que jamás pisaron humanas plantas, y en un hoyo cavado en la tierra habré de sepultar mi espada (¡maldita espada!) donde jamás puedan hallarla. La Noche y el Abismo serán sus custodios. Desde que de la mano de mi mayor contrario, del valeroso Héctor, recibí esta espada, todo ha sido funesto para mí: ya nada pude hacer que tuviera valor a los ojos de los argivos. Bien lo dice el refrán de los mortales: dones no son los dones del enemigo y nunca son de provecho."

Sófocles, Ayax

**

* * *

Capítulo uno**

**Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Un atentado dentro del Santuario**

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

El sol brillaba en el cielo, haciendo que esa mañana de verano fuera más espléndida de lo habitual. Más calurosa también. Quizá demasiado calurosa.

El día era lo que MM solía calificar como un día con sol de excesiva buena calidad. En otras palabras, era el punto más ardiente del verano y el sol tenía fuerza como para derretir piedras, o ablandarlas cuando menos.

El Santuario destellaba como una joya y era un regalo para la vista, pero el calor hacía que nadie lo apreciara mucho en ese momento, lo cual era una verdadera lástima.

Kanon terminó de barrer la entrada (o salida, dependía de qué dirección llegara el visitante) de la Casa de Géminis y deseó (por enésima vez desde el principio del verano) que algo de brisa aliviara un poco el tormento de ese calor. El único que no tenía quejas en esos días era Kamus, siempre y cuando nadie lo obligara a abandonar su Casa.

Un poco de lluvia no vendría nada mal...

¿Qué era ese olor?

Fue extraño que tardara en reconocerlo, olía a sal marina, a agua de mar.

Al regresar al Santuario, poco antes de la batalla contra Hades, una de las cosas que le llamaron la atención fue lo mucho que extrañaba el olor del mar al encontrarse tierra adentro. Respirar el aire del Santuario era particularmente difícil en verano, pero la nostalgia del mar hacía que ese verano entre todos fuera el peor para Kanon... y ahora de repente llegaba ese olor a agua salada sin ninguna razón, sin previo aviso y sin rastro de viento al que pudiera echársele la culpa. Podía no ser nada y podía ser una advertencia.

Así pues, decidió considerarlo una advertencia. Siempre había que prepararse para lo peor.

Saga se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuando su hermano volvió a entrar en el templo, pero estaba enfrascado en una discusión con Shion y no lo miró ni siquiera cuando pasó junto a él. Shion, por su parte, casi nunca miraba a Kanon, como si en realidad no existiera. Así que llegó sin contratiempos a la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Buscó algo de papel y empezó a escribir unas cuantas cartas... no debía quedarle mucho tiempo.

Luego de terminar con la última carta (eran siete en total) y guardarla en su respectivo sobre, se encontró con el dilema de cómo hacerlas llegar a sus destinatarios, ya que solamente deberían leerlas si llegaba a pasarle algo a él… necesitaba confiárselas a alguien que pudiera encargarse de distribuirlas si llegaba el momento.

Salió de la habitación a tiempo para ver a Shion y Saga separarse y caminar en direcciones opuestas. Casi tuvo que sonreír. Estaban furiosos el uno con el otro y la actitud altanera con la que se daban la espalda en ese momento hacía que lucieran tan parecidos como les era posible. Era sorprendente el que casi toda la Orden ignorara que eran padre e hijo.

-Lo que sea, se le pasará y luego te buscará para disculparse y darte la razón –dijo Kanon, lo más gentilmente que pudo, cuando Shion pasó junto a él, ignorándolo una vez más.

Shion se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Kanon?

-¿Señor?

-No te había visto, pensé que no estabas en casa.

-Tengo tendencia a mimetizarme con mi entorno –Kanon se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué fue la discusión esta vez? Digo, si no es una indiscreción de mi parte… tal vez pueda convencerlo para que ceda un poco.

-No hay nada que discutir y ese es el problema –Shion empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero más despacio que antes, cosa que Kanon interpretó como una invitación a caminar a su lado-. Es esa idea suya de conseguir que un médico se establezca en el Santuario.

-¿Cuál sería la desventaja de eso?

-Una persona ajena a la Orden no tiene por qué residir en el Santuario. Y no hay médicos en la aldea… no la clase de médico que él insiste en conseguir.

Por supuesto. En Rodorio había unos cuantos curanderos y parteras, pero Saga pretendía que consiguieran un médico general… Tanto el Patriarca como el Caballero de Géminis tenían un poco de razón, ya que el abrir el Santuario a alguien ajeno a la Orden y al culto de Atenea era exponerse todos a un serio peligro, pero también era cierto que, aunque todos ahí sabían bastante de primeros auxilios, a veces era necesario conseguir a alguien que supiera realmente de medicina.

-Bueno, ya llegarán a algún acuerdo –dijo Kanon, con una sonrisa-. Es tan solo una cuestión de puntos de vista, no una diferencia realmente grave.

-Hum… También hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

Oh, eso sonaba a que estaba a punto de recibir un auténtico sermón.

…Bueno, no sería muy diferente de los que recibía a diario de Saga.

-Lo escucho, Maestro.

-Te diriges a Atenea con demasiada informalidad. Hablas con ella casi igual que como lo haces con tu hermano.

Sin duda alguna. Lo que Shion ignoraba era que esa familiaridad era algo que la propia Saori le había pedido, tan pronto como quedó claro que tanto él como ella conocían el "secreto" de su parentesco. No era un problema para Kanon, pero sí podía resultar extraño (cuando no inquietante) para alguien que no estuviera enterado… es decir, para la mayor parte de la Orden. Shion probablemente estaba a punto de pedirle discreción a él, ya que no podía pedírsela a Atenea.

-Yo no discuto con ella –declaró, tratando de sonar lo menos rebelde posible, cosa que no le era nada fácil.

-No, pero le hablas casi como si fueran parientes.

Kanon enarcó las cejas, preguntándose para sus adentros si Shion se habría borrado la memoria a sí mismo en algún momento después de obligarlos a él y a Saga a borrársela el uno al otro el día de la muerte de la madre de ambos, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Se sintió tentado a explorar el cosmos del Patriarca y averiguar por sí mismo si Shion efectivamente había olvidado que los gemelos y la reencarnación de Atenea eran hijos de la misma madre en esa generación, pero no habría sido prudente. Shion era un telépata natural, y se habría dado cuenta de inmediato.

-De acuerdo. Seré más formal con ella. Al menos en público.

A diferencia de Saga, Kanon era fácil de hacer enfadar y sus rencores eran largos. No era propio de él aceptar una crítica (y mucho menos una orden) con tanta calma, y eso desconcertó a Shion.

-¿Eres Kanon o eres Saga? –preguntó por fin, exasperado. Era algo que no había tenido que preguntar en mucho tiempo. La sospecha repentina de estar siendo engañado (una vez más) por los gemelos era demasiado molesta, sobre todo porque una parte de él deseaba en ese momento que fuera así, con tal de que el universo recobrara su orden lógico: era una verdadera pesadilla el discutir con Saga y hablar civilizadamente con Kanon, las cosas nunca habían sido así, pero si estaban intercambiando identidades de nuevo, tal vez él no se estaba volviendo loco, después de todo.

Cuando eran niños, la madre de los gemelos había tratado de acostumbrarlos a usar ropa de distintos colores para facilitar a los demás el distinguirlos. Saga siempre llevaba algo rojo y Kanon siempre llevaba algo azul, pero los gemelos habían aprovechado el código de colores precisamente para hacer más grandes las confusiones y cambiaban de lugar con frecuencia. ¿Era eso lo que pasaba últimamente?

El gemelo con el que estaba tratando lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa que _tenía_ que ser fingida.

-¿No es obvio? Soy el que tiene los ojos verdes.

-¡Los dos tienen los ojos verdes!

-Corrijo y aclaro: soy el que _siempre _tiene los ojos verdes.

-_¡Kanon!_

-Ah, ahora sí sabe quién soy, ¿no?

Efectivamente, Kanon era el de las respuestas absurdas e inesperadas, pero Shion se mordió la lengua y no cayó en la trampa, no, definitivamente no iba a admitir eso en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo y con tu hermano? –preguntó-. Ambos actúan de una forma muy extraña últimamente.

-Siempre hemos peleado así. La principal diferencia es que antes no teníamos público.

-No me refiero a eso.

Por la mente de Shion pasó fugazmente el recuerdo de la anterior encarnación de los gemelos, Aspros y Deuteros, y su trágico final. Al tenerlos de nuevo en el Santuario, reencarnados como hermanos y bajo el signo de Géminis una vez más, Shion se había esforzado particularmente por impedir que se repitiera la pesadilla que ocurría en cada generación. No podía contravenir completamente las normas del Santuario (las leyes dictadas por la propia Atenea) que impedían que se mencionara el hecho de que había dos candidatos a la armadura de Géminis, pero al menos logró evitar que se acusara a Kanon de haber nacido bajo la estrella del Caos. No había sido suficiente y no podía evitar sentir algo de cólera cada vez que la división entre los hermanos se manifestaba frente a él. "El que siempre tiene los ojos verdes", si Saga llegaba a escuchar eso…

-¿Qué es lo que resulta extraño? –preguntó Kanon, repentinamente serio, como si le hubiera leído la mente, cosa que Shion sabía que era imposible, Kanon no tenía esa habilidad.

-Saga nunca había sido tan irritable como ahora. Y tú jamás has sido paciente.

-¿Por eso pensó que estábamos cambiando de lugar? Saga siempre ha sido impaciente y colérico, en eso somos exactamente iguales. Es solo que él lo disimulaba mejor que yo.

-¿Y esta paciencia de la que haces gala ahora cada vez que él te grita, es algo nuevo o estás disimulando tu mal carácter frente a los demás?

Kanon apartó la mirada y se concentró en una de las columnas. Su cosmos se elevó lentamente y envolvió la estructura. Shion observó sorprendido una pequeña nube de polvo de mármol rellenar las grietas y luego sellarlas con ayuda del cosmos de Kanon, hasta que la columna recuperó su aspecto original, como si jamás hubiera sido dañada.

El Patriarca siguió a Kanon, observándolo reparar una columna tras otra, con una mirada de intensa concentración.

-Entre nuestra última conversación y el incidente con Hades, pasaron más de diez años durante los cuales los tres estuvimos separados –dijo Kanon finalmente-. En ese tiempo aprendí una cosa o dos sobre la paciencia, y sobre si sirve o no discutir con alguien que está ofuscado. Peleo con Saga, es cierto, pero solo si él lo necesita.

-Explícate, por favor.

-Mi hermano se acostumbró a reprimir sus malos instintos como si todo fuera parte de las manifestaciones de Arles, y siempre le atribuyó a su personalidad secundaria todo mal pensamiento que pasara por su mente. Pero ahora que "Arles" ya no existe, y que estamos disfrutando de un período de paz, se ha llevado la gran sorpresa de que sus malos instintos siguen ahí.

Eso alarmó a Shion.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu hermano…?

-No, no, no. No se lance a interpretar lo que todavía no he terminado de decir. Sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, _eso_ es lo que suele meter a Saga en problemas. Lo que trato de decir es que mi hermano no es perfecto, y ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que tiene defectos, como todos los mortales, no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, porque jamás tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a vivir con el hecho de que puede experimentar envidia, cólera y el resto de los siete pecados capitales, como cualquier hijo de vecino. Siempre se le dijo que era como un ángel, y ahora se siente como un ángel caído. Eso es todo.

-Pero…

-Yo aprendí a reparar cosas –Kanon señaló las columnas con un ademán-. Cuando estuve en el Santuario de Poseidón, no tenía con quién hablar al principio y no había nada más que hacer excepto reparar los pilares o contar granos de arena, y reconstruir el lugar era la menos aburrida de las dos opciones. Eso me ha ayudado con mi mal carácter, porque, afortunadamente, me ha tocado vivir en lugares donde siempre hay algo que tiene que ser arreglado. Y seguiré discutiendo con Saga, aunque eso sea preocupante para los demás, porque es la única forma que tiene mi hermano para desahogarse.

-¿Eh?

-Imagine que se trata de una olla de presión: pelear conmigo es la válvula de escape que impide que la presión interna lo haga estallar.

Una analogía de cocineros. Por un instante Shion creyó estar escuchando a Febe, la madre de los gemelos.

-Eso no bastará, no puede depender de pelear contigo para mantenerse estable el resto de la vida. Por mucho que lo racionalices, tampoco tú vas a soportar para siempre que esté culpándote de todo.

Kanon enarcó las cejas, comprensión era algo que no había esperado del Patriarca en ese momento. Fue una sorpresa agradable.

-Funciona por ahora. Y estoy enseñándole a reparar el mármol.

-Terminarán restaurando las Doce Casas antes de que él haya aprendido a controlar su carácter.

-Probablemente, pero si funcionó conmigo, puede funcionar con él. Y si no es bastante con las Doce Casas, siempre podemos pedirle que nos enseñe a reparar armaduras.

Shion sacudió la cabeza.

-Tendrá que bastar con el mármol. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, ustedes dos no tienen _ese_ don en particular.

Kanon sonrió a medias, sentía la tentación de decirle que algunas habilidades pueden adquirirse a fuerza de terquedad aunque no exista el talento natural, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a guardar sus ases bajo la manga como para llegar a hacerlo.

Además, presumir de la habilidad adquirida, probablemente pondría a Shion sobre la pista de lo muy celosos que (todavía) se sentían los gemelos cada vez que el Patriarca alababa el talento de Mu.

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

-¡Hasta luego, hermano!

-Hasta... ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento! ¿A dónde vas?

-Los muchachos y yo iremos al pueblo hoy...

-¿A qué?

-No sé... dar una vuelta... tal vez veamos una película... lo de siempre.

Ikki frunció el ceño. Últimamente, el término "los muchachos" en boca de Shun significaba "Kanon, Jabu, Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita", y no acababa de entender por qué... pero lo que sí no tenía sombra de duda era que no le gustaba.

Todo había empezado con aquella extraña aventura cortesía de la diosa Afrodita. Un momento estaba Ikki en el salón del trono con la mayor parte de los demás Caballeros en un día completamente común y corriente y al siguiente parpadeo (aunque según los calendarios había pasado casi un mes) todo había cambiado.

Por supuesto, Shun seguía siendo la persona dulce y agradable de siempre, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo con "los muchachos", a los que (por cierto) el resto del Santuario estaba empezando a llamar "los inadaptados".

¿A qué se debía el que Shun se hubiera vuelto tan amigo de esos cuatro? Lo peor era no poder obtener una respuesta clara: cada vez que interrogaba a Shun sobre el asunto, sólo conseguía la mirada inocente de toda la vida y un paciente relato de la aventura en Delfos, Citeres y el Olimpo... con unos cuantos huecos realmente notorios, como el por qué Afrodita de repente tenía un nombre que sonaba remotamente masculino (pero al que sólo respondía cuando lo usaba alguno de sus cuatro amigos), o por qué "los muchachos" y Shun recibían correo desde otros lugares de Grecia en forma bastante regular, con remitentes de nombres tan curiosos como Louise de Champagne y Placer Uránida. Por no mencionar las cartas de Cid y Bud desde Asgaard (con el ocasional "recuerdos a tu hermano" en alguna parte cerca de la firma). Ese relato incompleto no bastaba para justificar una amistad tan repentina.

¿Acaso no había sido Jabu el principal atormentador de Shun cuando estaban en la Fundación? ¿Y no había sido el Caballero de Piscis quien casi lo había matado en la batalla de las Doce Casas? ¿Y Kanon? ¿Qué podían tener en común Shun y ese frustrado aspirante a dueño del mundo? Y, para colmo de males, Máscara de Muerte, sobre el cual era mejor no hacer comentarios, ni siquiera mentales. ¿Es que Shun se había vuelto loco? ¿Serían secuelas de lo sucedido en el Hades?

**

* * *

Casa de Virgo**

* * *

Shaka salió de su Casa esa mañana para encontrarse con el aprendiz de Shura examinando cuidadosamente el suelo a pocos metros de su puerta.

Polemos era el primer aprendiz que había llegado al Santuario desde el regreso de Atenea, con lo que el número de aprendices en ese momento se elevaba a… exactamente dos: Kiki y él. Shaka no había tenido oportunidad (ni interés) de tratarlo mucho, aunque sí había escuchado que los habían comparado un par de veces, porque el niño tenía también el cabello rubio y lacio.

Movido por la curiosidad, el Caballero de Virgo abrió los ojos un momento para contemplarlo. Sí, era rubio, parecía algo mayor que Kiki… y sin duda habría que decirle a Shura que se moderara un poco, el pobre niño tenía más moretones de la cuenta en brazos y cara… a menos que fuera propenso a los accidentes.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Shaka, luego de cerrar los ojos una vez más.

-Perdí un lente de contacto –murmuró el muchacho-. Ah, aquí está.

¿Un lente de contacto? Eso no era muy prudente para alguien que debía practicar a diario técnicas de combate. Y unos lentes tampoco serían algo muy seguro de usar…

-¿Es muy grave tu problema? –preguntó Shaka, preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque si necesitas lentes en forma permanente, quizá no estás en el lugar más adecuado para ti. El entrenamiento puede agravar cualquier problema de visión que tengas y el tener que estar protegiendo tus ojos constantemente te pone en desventaja…

-¿Y me lo dice alguien que siempre tiene los ojos cerrados? –respondió Polemos.

Podría haber sonado insolente. _Debería_ haber sonado insolente. Pero Shaka descubrió con sorpresa que tenía la impresión de que aquello había sido dicho con toda inocencia… y tuvo la repentina seguridad de que alguien menos tranquilo que él se habría enfurecido de inmediato con el aprendiz.

En ese momento, todos los moretones que decoraban la piel de Polemos tuvieron pleno sentido: el Santuario estaba lleno de personas menos pacientes que él, y no estaba pensando en los demás Caballeros (ni siquiera Cáncer caería tan bajo como para golpear a un niño, o al menos eso esperaba Shaka) sino en la servidumbre, la gente encargada de los suministros, limpieza y reparaciones del Santuario; un niño irritante que apenas estaba empezando su entrenamiento (y que, además, no era nativo de la isla sino de alguna otra parte de Grecia, hasta donde le habían contado) podía correr un serio peligro de recibir coscorrones por cualquier palabra irreflexiva.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, Polemos –dijo Shaka, con tono severo.

-Hum, no es un problema grave… señor.

Se tardó demasiado en añadir el "señor". Sí, habría que conversar con Shura y pedirle que hablara un poco sobre protocolo con su aprendiz. En ese momento, Shaka percibió el cosmos de uno de los Géminis saludándolo desde la otra entrada de la Casa de Virgo y marchó a recibirlo, olvidándose por completo del niño.

Si no hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados, quizá habría alcanzado a notar que el lente de contacto de Polemos muy probablemente no tenía nada que ver con la calidad de su vista, ya que se trataba de un lente de color.

-Saludos, Caballero de Virgo –le dijo Kanon tan pronto como estuvo cerca de la entrada.

Shaka se forzó a no fruncir el ceño. Era de agradecer que le hubiera hablado primero, porque las voces eran de las pocas cosas que permitían distinguir a los gemelos con facilidad, ya que la de Saga era mucho más grave que la de Kanon. Había quien afirmaba que el Caballero de Géminis había fumado bastante durante su adolescencia, y eso le había afectado las cuerdas vocales en forma permanente, pero Shaka se resistía a creerlo. Saga no era de los que caían fácilmente en un vicio tan absurdo como el del tabaco.

Aún así, Shaka tenía ciertas reservas para hablar con Saga (de hecho, evitaba hablarle siempre que era posible) y no le gustaba para nada hablar con Kanon. Había algo en el segundo gemelo que le resultaba francamente irritante, y nunca le habían gustado las cosas ni las personas que lo sacaban de balance.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Géminis? –preguntó con toda corrección, aunque con bastante frialdad.

-Sin el "Géminis", por favor, el título es de mi hermano, no mío.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –repitió Shaka, omitiendo el título y sin usar el nombre de Kanon. Si aquello era algún intento medianamente sutil de intentar convencerlo de hablarle con familiaridad, el segundo gemelo iba a fracasar estrepitosamente.

-Necesito pedirle un favor –dijo Kanon, cambiando de actitud por completo para hablar con la formalidad que solía usar con el Patriarca Shion en presencia de testigos, y, acto seguido, le ofreció a Shaka un pequeño paquete sellado-. Esto contiene cartas para seis personas que residen en el Santuario. Quiero pedirle que las guarde por un tiempo… y que las entregue a sus destinatarios si llega a sucederme algo antes de que pueda pedírselas de regreso.

-Estás bajo la protección de Atenea y vives en su Santuario. ¿Qué podría llegar a sucederte? –preguntó Shaka, vagamente ofendido de que Kanon pudiera siquiera pensar que corría algún peligro, de la clase que fuera, en el mismo lugar que defendían los Caballeros Dorados.

Kanon le sonrió, y eso aumentó todavía más la desconfianza de Shaka.

-Es un presentimiento, nada más. Pero tengo la mala costumbre de prestar demasiada atención a mis presentimientos. Si pasa suficiente tiempo sin que nada me obligue a alejarme del Santuario, entonces le pediré de vuelta las cartas y no habrá pasado nada, Caballero.

Shaka extendió la mano hacia el paquete.

-¿Quiénes son los destinatarios?

-Mis amigos, mi hermano, el Maestro Shion. El contenido es… solo cosas personales, nada de importancia.

Tan poco importante que había que ponerlo por escrito y garantizar que esas personas recibieran sus cartas. ¿Acaso Kanon creía que hablaba con un tonto?

-De acuerdo –Shaka tomó el sobre-. Lo guardaré.

-Gracias.

Kanon volvió sobre sus pasos, Shaka guardó el paquete en su biblioteca y procuró olvidarse de él.

**

* * *

Casa de Piscis**

* * *

Curiosamente, la temperatura no era tan elevada en el resto de Grecia, con buena parte de Europa pasando por una onda fría que había hecho nevar en Castilla La Mancha al punto que la nieve acumulada amenazaba con derrumbar los molinos de viento más antiguos.

El Maestro Shion había dicho en algún momento que el excepcional buen clima del Santuario se debía a la radiante presencia de la diosa Atenea. Y alguien había comentado en voz baja (pero lo suficientemente alto como para que algunos pudieran escuchar) que era imperativo enviarla a Japón antes de que el mármol terminara de fundirse.

Aunque la tradición (mejor dicho, el reglamento) exigía el uso constante de las armaduras cuando la diosa residía en el Santuario, conforme avanzaba el verano se pudo ver infracciones cada vez más graves a esa costumbre particular de la Orden, especialmente porque los únicos que parecían soportar la temperatura al aire libre eran Aldebarán, Ikki, Shun, Jabu, Nachi y Ban.

Otros seres vivos que tampoco se sentían muy a gusto con la temperatura eran las plantas.

Ciertamente, incluso en las mejores circunstancias no era usual ver muchas plantas en el Santuario, pero cuando las rosas de la Casa de Piscis empezaron a adquirir una tonalidad uniforme (tallos, hojas y pétalos) que tendía definitivamente hacia "castaño calcinado por el sol", ya no cupo la menor duda sobre algo que Kamus había declarado desde un mes antes de que la tierra reseca empezara a mostrar más grietas de lo normal: hacía demasiado calor.

Las rosas cultivadas por una larga sucesión de caballeros de Piscis (se trataba de una tradición iniciada por Apolodoro de Pisics, quien había sido parte de la Primera Generación) eran de una variedad tan resistente que casi parecían inmortales: habían sobrevivido a plagas, terremotos, heladas, inundaciones, guerras y generaciones de cabras montesas sin dejar de florecer y renovarse, por lo que resultaba totalmente descorazonador llegar a la Casa de Piscis y encontrar a Afrodita (el caballero, no la diosa) contemplando los capullos doblarse muertos antes de haber tenido oportunidad de abrirse, las hojas cayendo de los tallos y los tallos quebrándose por sí solos con chasquidos que recordaban a los producidos por la leña al quemarse.

Así pues, aunque Shun hubiese tenido una personalidad más cercana a la de su hermano Ikki, de todos modos se le habría encogido el corazón ese día de aquel sofocante verano, cuando llegó a la entrada este de la Casa de Piscis para encontrar (precisamente) a Afrodita contemplando la maraña reseca que era todo lo que quedaba de sus rosas.

-Estoy seguro de el Cortejo de Afrodita te enviará suficientes plantas nuevas como para repoblar el jardín tan pronto como termine la sequía –dijo Shun, tratando de consolarlo.

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza sin molestarse en mirarlo o en levantarse de donde estaba arrodillado.

-No es eso. Por supuesto que me enviarán suficientes plantas. Lo que está mal es no haber podido salvar ninguna. Ni siquiera las que Acuario ofreció guardar en su Casa van a sobrevivir.

Shun no pudo responder a eso, el día anterior había visitado la Casa de Acuario y era testigo de la frustración de Kamus, quien, a pesar de la temperatura cuidadosamente controlada en su Casa, no había encontrado la manera de evitar que los tres pequeños rosales se achicharraran igual que los que estaban al aire libre. Era como si todos los rosales de Afrodita fueran en realidad uno solo.

-Y lo peor de todo es... –continuó Afrodita.

Qué podría ser lo peor de todo fue algo de lo que Shun no pudo enterarse ese día, porque justo en ese momento la voz del Maestro Shion llegó a través del cosmos.

"Todos. Al Palacio."

El Patriarca podía hablar durante horas y horas, pero cuando se trataba de la comunicación mental, solía ahorrar palabras.

La primera vez que habían tenido que obedecer a uno de esos llamados relámpago, los caballeros de Bronce no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la velocidad con la que habían acudido los de Oro.

Con el tiempo (muy poco tiempo) comprendieron que Shion siempre esperaba ser obedecido de inmediato… y era sumamente saludable no hacerlo esperar.

-Debería cambiarme de ropa… y ponerme la armadura… -murmuró Afrodita, mirando con desconsuelo su ropa de trabajo. Shun rió por lo bajo-. No es gracioso.

-Nada más cámbiate, no creo que llegue nadie con armadura –aconsejó Shun-. Hace demasiado calor.

-Cierto…

En efecto, cuando llegaron al palacio, descubrieron que todos estaban vestidos más o menos seriamente, pero ninguna armadura estaba a la vista. Lo único llamativo en ese momento era una caja de cartón en una mesa y una diosa que parecía un tanto ofuscada.

-En serio, Shion, no era necesario que los llamaras a todos. ¡Solamente hice una pregunta!

Shion la miró con aire incrédulo. ¿Acaso la diosa había olvidado los reglamentos que ella misma estableciera desde la Era del Mito? Una pregunta hecha por ella no podía quedarse sin respuesta…

Saori sacudió la cabeza con frustración y se dirigió al resto de los Caballeros con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-Me han enviado rosas… pero no hay firma en la tarjeta… Yo solo quería saber si alguno de ustedes sabe quién me las regaló.

-¿Seiya? –preguntó Ikki de inmediato, con un tono de burla fácil de percibir.

Seiya descubrió con incomodidad que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

-Eh... no, no he sido yo.

-Aquí el único que cultiva rosas es Piscis –dijo Milo, con voz neutra.

-Estas no las trajo él –dijo Shun, que se había acercado para espiar el interior de la caja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Tatsumi, que ya estaba empezando a fruncir el ceño.

-Todavía tienen las espinas. Y además están completamente abiertas. A una señorita se le obsequian rosas en capullo o a medio abrir... Además de que esta variedad nunca la había visto antes, y conozco bien todas las que cultiva, ayudo en el jardín en mi tiempo libre.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con ese idiota –sentenció Ikki.

-"Ese idiota" está presente y acaba de escucharte, Fénix –intervino Afrodita.

Saori sonrió amablemente para el Caballero de Piscis y le señaló la caja.

-¿Sabes de dónde provienen?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Afrodita. No esperaba que Atenea le dirigiera la palabra... pero, claro, la diosa debía querer poner distancia entre el Fénix y él antes de que se iniciara una pelea. Resignándose, se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las rosas para examinarla.

-No son de Europa.

-¿Seguro? –Ikki se las arregló para sonar completamente desconfiado en una sola palabra.

La expresión de Afrodita no se alteró para nada, pero apretó el puño con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que las espinas de la rosa estaban clavándose en la palma de su mano. Seguramente no valía la pena mencionar que no solo era un experto en botánica sino que además tenía un título para respaldar sus palabras, pero de ahí a una provocación no había más que un paso y Shun no apreciaría que peleara con su hermano en presencia de Atenea.

-Esta variedad fue creada hace tres años, si no me equivoco. Las llaman "Reina Mora"... me parece que el creador de la variedad es peruano, pero no estoy realmente seguro al respecto. Lo que sí recuerdo bien es que han ganado varios concursos internacionales. No es fácil lograr este tono de amarillo.

Curioso, ¿por qué su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa? En fin, lo importante era que estaba cometiendo un grave error de etiqueta, ya que le estaba hablando a Ikki en lugar de dirigirse a Atenea. ¿Dónde estaba Atenea? Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. Bajó la mirada hacia la rosa, luchando por concentrarse... ¿Era sangre lo que goteaba de su mano?

-No verá una de estas en un jardín, son demasiado delicadas y solo se dan bien en el ambiente controlado de un invernadero -¿por qué su propia voz se escuchaba débil y lejana?-. Han sido refrigeradas para traerlas aquí. La desventaja de hacer eso es que no tardarán mucho en marchitarse...

Tatsumi, que había salido poco antes, volvió a entrar y le dijo a Saori que tenía una llamada. Saori se disculpó por la interrupción y salió.

Afrodita volvió a colocar la rosa en la caja, era un alivio no tener que seguir recitando datos, visto el hecho de que Atenea no parecía haber recordado que el protocolo le impedía salirse del tema hasta que ella se lo permitiera, pero ese alivio no contribuyó a disminuir el malestar que sentía... ¿Por qué le temblaba tanto la mano? ¿Y por qué tenía tanto frío, si estaban en pleno verano?

-¿Afrodita? –esa era la voz de Shun. Se oía preocupado, lo cual no era nada raro, tratándose de él. Aún así, le pareció extraño al Caballero de Piscis. Todo estaba tan fuera de foco...

Y, cuando quiso levantar la mirada y preguntarle a Shun qué ocurría, perdió el equilibrio. Supo que estaba cayendo, pero (afortunadamente, tal vez), quedó inconsciente antes de tocar el suelo.

* * *

-Es veneno, de eso estoy seguro –dijo Mu, mirando casi con desesperación a su Maestro.

Shion asintió y miró expectante a Dohko, que sacudió la cabeza. No, no sabían qué clase de veneno era, y ellos dos y Mu eran lo más parecido a médicos que había en el Santuario.

Piscis no había recobrado el sentido en ningún momento y más bien parecía empeorar. Su respiración se escuchaba más y más difícil.

Tatsumi había sido el primero en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal y por eso había alejado a Atenea, cosa que Shion agradecía profundamente. No habría sido nada agradable que la diosa viera a uno de sus caballeros dorados caer como fulminado por un rayo. Especialmente cuando todo indicaba que el veneno estaba en las rosas que nadie sabía cómo habían llegado hasta el salón del trono.

Llevar a Piscis a su Casa había sido cuestión de minutos, pero ahora nadie parecía saber qué hacer.

La mirada de Shion se encontró con la de Saga, que permanecía silencioso y lo más lejos de él que le permitía el ancho de la (diminuta) habitación. Shion no supo si sentirse aliviado o molesto porque el Caballero de Géminis no había intercalado todavía un "te lo dije".

Pero ahora lo importante era sacar a Piscis de ese problema... Mu estaba preparando algunas hierbas que había traído consigo, pero Shion podía adivinar por su expresión que no tenía la menor esperanza de que sirvieran de algo y sólo lo hacía para no permanecer inactivo.

Después de todo, envenenar al Caballero de Piscis era una hazaña supuestamente imposible. Gracias a las costumbres ancestrales de la Casa de Piscis, sus representantes consumían regularmente diversos tipos de venenos, al punto de volverse venenosos ellos mismos. Se suponía que era imposible encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra un veneno capaz de afectarlos una vez concluido su noviciado.

Pero ahí estaba Afrodita, agonizando por causa de un veneno desconocido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a recibir permiso. Shion frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba del Caballero del Unicornio, otro de los inadaptados.

-Creí haber dicho que los amigos de Piscis podían esperar _afuera_ –dijo Shion.

-Eso dijo –confirmó Jabu-. Pero, como diría el propio Piscis, ¿qué le hace pensar que somos amigos?

Esquivando las miradas de enojo de Dohko y Shion, Jabu se apoderó del vaso con agua que Afrodita mantenía siempre en su mesita de noche. Las expresiones de enojo cambiaron a curiosidad cuando el muchacho abrió un pequeño frasco que llevaba consigo y vertió parte del contenido en el agua.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Mu.

-Cuerno de unicornio –Jabu levantó el vaso para contemplarlo al trasluz. El polvo se había disuelto completamente y ahora el agua era un líquido opalino-. Se dice que es un antídoto contra todos los venenos que existen.

Jabu continuó hablando calmadamente acerca de los usos del cuerno de unicornio ya fuera en polvo o en trozos mientras conseguía que Afrodita bebiera poco a poco el contenido del vaso.

-¿Tienes idea de lo valioso que es eso? –dijo Shion.

Jabu enarcó las cejas. Era la primera vez desde su regreso que el Patriarca parecía darse cuenta de la existencia de otros Caballeros de Bronce aparte de los Cinco, y justo tenía que dirigirle la palabra a él. En fin, no había sobrevivido a tener que hablar en un juicio ante la casi totalidad de los dioses griegos solo para quedarse mudo ante los miembros más antiguos de su Orden.

-Sí, lo sé. Se trata de una de las sustancias más escasas y valiosas del mundo. Muchos alquimistas matarían por la mitad del contenido de este frasco –respondió, con un tono que al menos sonaba casi indiferente.

-¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

-El secreto pasa de un Maestro a su discípulo y no debe ser compartido por nadie más, lo siento.

Shion no insistió, pero era evidente que estaba contrariado. Jabu cerró el frasco y le dirigió una última mirada a Afrodita. Ya respiraba sin problemas y había recuperado algo de color. Enki tenía razón sobre las propiedades curativas del alicorno, como en todo lo demás, hasta el momento.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, luego de despedirse de los Caballeros de Oro con una educada reverencia (que habría sorprendido mucho a los demás Caballeros de Bronce), Jabu sintió un impulso repentino y decidió en ese instante que buscaría a Mu ese mismo día y le entregaría el frasco. Tenía más alicorno (cuidadosamente escondido) y, aparte del hecho de que el Caballero de Aries sin duda le daría un muy buen uso, quizá sería mejor crear la impresión de que ya no tenía en su poder algo tan valioso.

…Probablemente sí pasaba demasiado tiempo con los inadaptados, esa era una maniobra de manipulación más propia de Kanon que de él.

* * *

Afrodita despertó de un sueño intranquilo para descubrir que había alguien velando junto a su cama.

-¿Kanon? –preguntó en un susurro.

La mirada sorprendida de Saga casi lo hizo reír. El mayor de los gemelos no estaba tan acostumbrado como Kanon a que lo llamasen por el nombre equivocado.

-No, soy yo… eh… soy Saga –dijo por fin, un poco dolido, como si temiera decepcionarlo.

-Claro, solo bromeaba. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tus amigos decidieron turnarse para cuidarte…

-¿Y Kanon encontró cómo chantajearte para que tomaras un turno tú también?

-¿Tan obvio resulta? –murmuró Saga.

Estaba resentido, pero la risa de Afrodita lo confundió lo bastante como para hacerlo olvidarse de su disgusto. ¿El Caballero de Piscis estaba bromeando a costa suya?

Era extraño, desconcertante y familiar al mismo tiempo, ver a Afrodita sonriendo con tanta naturalidad, como si se sintiera cómodo en su presencia (cosa que no ocurría con la generalidad de los Caballeros de Atenea). Fragmentos de recuerdos trataron de subir a la superficie de su memoria, indicándole que no era la primera vez que lo veía reír así, pero los envió de nuevo a la zona vacía (un espacio de casi una década completamente en blanco) al decirse a sí mismo que el Caballero de Piscis probablemente veía en él a Arles, no al verdadero Saga.

Después de todo, la primera vez que hablaron a solas desde el regreso, Afrodita lo había llamado "Arles", y esa equivocación había dolido demasiado en su momento.

Debería avisarle al resto de los inadaptados que Afrodita estaba despierto y marcharse de ahí, pero no lograba decidirse a hacerlo. Tenía ya mucho tiempo sin poder sentirse a gusto.

Hasta el momento de aquella extraña emergencia, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Piscis y Cáncer…

La sonrisa de Afrodita desapareció de repente.

-Saga…

-¿Sí?

-Me siento mal…

* * *

Minutos después, Shion estaba empezando a sentirse realmente desesperado, cuando se le acabaron las ideas. No era que Afrodita había recaído, sino que ahora sus síntomas eran completamente distintos, y lo más grave era que parecía encontrarse mucho peor que en la mañana.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Jabu, con el aspecto de alguien que se encuentra totalmente aterrorizado-. El alicorno debería haber sido más que suficiente.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –dijo Dohko-. Lo único que se me ocurre es que pueda ser una reacción alérgica.

-Solo eso nos faltaría. Una persona venenosa que es alérgica a los antídotos… ¡si hasta suena lógico! –casi gritó Shion.

Dohko, Mu, Jabu, Saga y Kanon lo miraron como si temieran que fuera a volverse loco de un momento a otro, de modo que Shion se esforzó en serenarse. Piscis, tan parecido y tan diferente a sus predecesores, nunca le había resultado fácil de comprender, pero era un Caballero de Atenea, debía haber alguna manera de…

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kanon? –exclamó Saga, escandalizado.

El menor de los gemelos estaba revolviendo el contenido del ropero de Afrodita como si registrar las pertenencias de otro Caballero fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Shion lo miró perplejo mientras sacaba un teléfono celular de algo que parecía ser una cajita de ébano con incrustaciones de marfil.

¿Qué hacía _eso_ ahí? Otro de los motivos de sus discusiones con Saga era el si permitir o no que los miembros de la Orden usaran teléfonos. La mayoría podía comunicarse fácilmente por medio del Cosmos, lo que (en opinión de Shion) hacía innecesario el uso de tales aparatos. ¿Y ahora resultaba que Piscis tenía un teléfono, pese a saber que eso no era del agrado del Patriarca, y además Kanon estaba enterado?

-No sé qué pensarán hacer ustedes, pero a mí me parece que lo mejor es llamar a un médico –dijo Kanon, mientras buscaba algo en la memoria del teléfono.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar un médico ahora? ¡Aunque lo trajéramos de Atenas a toda prisa, tardaría… -empezó Saga.

-Cállate, hermano mayor, ya está timbrando –gruñó Kanon.

Luego de hablar rápidamente con alguien al otro lado de la línea, Kanon apagó el teléfono y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba.

-Estará aquí en… -alguien llamó a la puerta en ese instante-. Ahora mismo, creo.

Shion abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a un hombre rubio de unos cincuenta años, de aspecto decididamente griego y que se apoyaba en un bastón en el cual estaba enroscada una serpiente de oro… o color oro, porque todo indicaba que estaba viva…

-Maestro, Caballeros, les presento a Asclepio, dios de la Medicina –dijo Kanon, con un tono ligeramente burlón-. Les sugiero que los que no seamos completamente indispensables salgamos ahora mismo de aquí, porque hay muy poco espacio como para que nos dediquemos a estorbar.

Jabu y Saga lo siguieron de inmediato y Shion solo atinó a apoyar la espalda contra la pared mientras Mu y Dohko le describían a Asclepio los síntomas de Afrodita.

¿Desde cuándo los dioses menores tenían celulares… y cómo era que el Caballero de Piscis tenía el de Asclepio en la memoria de su teléfono?

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas mitológicas:**

Asclepio, hijo del dios Apolo y la princesa humana Coronis, fue discípulo del centauro Quirón, de Apolo y de Atenea, quienes le enseñaron los secretos de la curación, de modo tal que el alumno llegó a superar a los tres maestros en ese campo.

Luego de que Perseo matara a Medusa para salvar a Andrómeda, Atenea le regaló a Asclepio dos frascos con la sangre del monstruo. El contenido de uno de esos frascos era un veneno mortal, el del otro era una medicina capaz de revivir a los muertos.

Preocupado por la posibilidad de que esas resurrecciones trastocaran el orden natural (o porque Hades se quejó de que le estaban robando sus súbditos, depende de la versión), Zeus fulminó con un rayo a Asclepio luego de que reviviera a Hipólito (uno de los hijos de Teseo). En venganza, Apolo mató a los cíclopes (quienes habían forjado el rayo).

Luego de su muerte, pasó a ser considerado un dios.

Dos de sus hijos varones (Podalirio y Macaón) fueron grandes guerreros y trabajaron además como médicos de los griegos durante la guerra de Troya. Sus hijas (Yaso, Higía, Aceso, Egle y Panacea) eran consideradas también diosas de la medicina.

Tenía templos en toda Grecia y se le representaba con el aspecto de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, barbado, fuerte y sereno. Su símbolo era un bastón de madera con una serpiente enroscada, y todavía hay quienes confunden ese bastón con el caduceo de Hermes, que es una vara (no un bastón) de marfil con _dos_ serpientes enroscadas.

* * *

De acuerdo con las leyendas europeas (las asiáticas tratan el tema diferente) un unicornio tiene el poder de purificar el agua que ha sido envenenada por las serpientes con, simplemente, sumergir su cuerno en el agua.

Debido a esta leyenda, los cuernos de unicornio (o "alicornos") eran muy apreciados por los ricos y poderosos, siempre expuestos a que algún enemigo (o pariente) tratara de envenenarlos. Eso dio pie (lógicamente) a numerosas falsificaciones. Tengo entendido que en Inglaterra se conservaron por muchos años con la etiqueta de "cuernos de unicornio" algunos cuernos de narval (un tipo de ballena). Para usarlo como contraveneno, se molía el alicorno, se disolvía en vino o en agua y se le daba a beber al paciente.

Ah, y para saber si se contaba con un alicorno auténtico o una falsificación, se guardaba un trozo de éste en una caja con escorpiones. Si al día siguiente los escorpiones estaban muertos, era alicorno real.


	2. Con amigos así

**Capítulo dos**

**Con amigos así, ¿quién necesita enemigos?**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**La llegada de Eris**

**

* * *

Santuario de Atenea (a unos metros de la entrada)**

* * *

Eris, hija de Ares y Afrodita (la diosa, no el caballero) no era la más querida entre los dioses Olímpicos. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se contaba entre los menos queridos.

Para ser completamente sinceros, era odiada con pasión por la gran mayoría de los dioses.

Eso le había dolido bastante cuando era más joven, pero en algún momento de los últimos milenios acabó por acostumbrarse.

O quizá simplemente se volvió lo bastante cínica como para no darle importancia.

A pesar de las apariencias, no carecía del todo de amigos. Era solo que sus (pocos) amigos rehuían la luz, por lo que era muy raro que hicieran amistad con los Olímpicos, siempre tan dispuestos a alabar hipócritamente la luz del día.

A esas alturas de la existencia, lo único que le importaba a Eris era su familia: sus padres, sus hermanos y sus medio hermanos. Solamente ellos, aparte de sus pocos amigos provenientes de las zonas más oscuras del universo, se tomaban la molestia de no despreciarla abiertamente.

Y era por eso que ese día en particular de ese verano abrasador la diosa de la Discordia avanzaba con paso majestuoso (o al menos eso esperaba) hacia la entrada principal del Santuario de Atenea.

Era hora de poner las cosas en movimiento para, como diría Anteros con su tono más burlón, "desfacer unos entuertos".

**

* * *

Casa de Piscis**

* * *

Asclepio sonrió satisfecho. Les había costado una noche en vela y muchas preocupaciones, pero Afrodita (el caballero, no la diosa) finalmente estaba mejor.

Veía con claridad la inquietud de los Caballeros de Atenea, eso era uno de sus dones, ser capaz "leer" a sus pacientes era importante para hacer un diagnóstico y, por lo que podía percibir en ese momento, cual más, cual menos, todos los presentes habían sentido algo de angustia por el Caballero de Piscis, lo cual alegraba al dios menor más de lo que pensaba admitir en público.

Después de todo, Afrodita originalmente había pertenecido a la Orden de Apolo, y los miembros de dicha Orden no se resignaban del todo a haber tenido que renunciar a sus lazos con él cuando el propio Apolo, en una decisión que había confundido a todos los mortales que lo servían (y a no pocos inmortales) lo cedió a la diosa Afrodita quien, a su vez, lo cedió a Atenea. Desde el punto de vista del dios de la Medicina, uno de los pocos que le seguía el rastro a las reencarnaciones de sus parientes, no importaba qué apariencia o qué nombre adoptara en cada vida, ese muchacho seguía siendo el niño que había conocido en su primera vida y le había dolido mucho tener que dejarlo ir.

Por eso era fácil olvidar que su destino como adulto estaba ligado al de la Orden de la diosa de la Sabiduría desde su primera existencia, y que aquella alma se limitaba a volver con Atenea en cada reencarnación, sin importar dónde naciera.

-Bien, esta vez ha tenido una suerte loca, como todas las anteriores –declaró, ya era hora de tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntó uno de los gemelos… Aunque la memoria de Asclepio quería jugarle la vieja jugarreta de reconocer no a la persona que era ahora sino al alma que llevaba dentro de sí, se obligó a sí mismo a recordar que en esa vida ese sujeto era Kanon, no Cástor, por sencillo y cómodo que pudiera ser llamarlo por el que había sido su primer nombre.

-Sí, la intoxicación pudo haber sido realmente grave, pero fue atendida a tiempo y de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Realmente fue envenenado? –preguntó Shion.

La reencarnación de Tíndaro de Esparta. Todavía hablaba como el rey guerrero que había sido en su primera vida, al punto de hacerle una pregunta a un dios como si en realidad estuviera dándole una orden. Eso divirtió un poco a Asclepio. Sin duda el Patriarca no se daba cuenta que un dios más quisquilloso que él se habría sentido insultado.

-Si no fuera porque la evidencia indica lo contrario, te diría que es inmune a todos los venenos que existen –Asclepio apartó el cabello de la frente de Afrodita con un gesto cariñoso-. Salgamos de este armario de escobas y dejémoslo dormir.

Saga tuvo la extraña impresión de que Asclepio no era el primero en comparar esa habitación con un armario. Esos _déjà vu_ repentinos estaban empezando a volverse molestos.

-¿Entonces, no fue una recaída? –preguntó Kanon.

-Solo un conflicto con algo que forma parte del entrenamiento del Caballero de Piscis desde tiempos mitológicos –explicó Asclepio-. Por la coloración de sus labios, diría que ha cumplido fielmente con la tradición hasta ahora…

-¿Qué tiene que ver…? –empezó a preguntar Kanon.

-Casi nunca usa lápiz labial –lo interrumpió MM-. Cultiva plantas venenosas y debe comer de ellas regularmente, la savia de una de ellas es lo que le tiñe la boca. El único maquillaje que usa a diario es el que cubre la cicatriz… y cuando usa lápiz labial, es para disimular las manchas que deja el veneno, porque a veces quedan irregulares.

-Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

-No eres el único; cuando éramos niños, uno de los otros aprendices intentó besarlo una vez, justo cuando acababa de tomar su dosis de veneno, el pobre diablo estuvo a punto de morir… -MM sonrió para sí-. No se me quita la idea de que a Milo todavía le queda algo de veneno de ese entonces.

Kanon empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero no por lo que había dicho MM, sino por la cara que acababa de poner Saga. Era tan fácil escandalizarlo…

-Podría haber pasado el resto de mi vida sin esa imagen mental, Cáncer –murmuró Saga.

MM lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Imagen mental, dices? Fue en la época en la que Milo estaba convencido de que Afrodita era una niña. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Tú estabas ahí, fuiste el único que mantuvo la calma. Si no hubiera sido por ti, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido pedir auxilio, y Milo no habría vivido para reclamar su armadura…

-Pasaban muchas cosas entonces –murmuró Saga, sin comprometerse.

-Bueno –continuó Asclepio, interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo que siguió a eso-, me atrevería a asegurar que fue esta costumbre de los Caballeros de Piscis lo que le permitió resistir el tiempo suficiente como para que le administraran el alicorno.

-Pero luego se puso peor –dijo Jabu.

-Fue un efecto secundario del antídoto.

-Mi Maestro me aseguró que el alicorno no tiene efectos secundarios –insistió Jabu.

-En una persona normal, no; pero, dado que su sangre prácticamente es veneno puro… bueno, el alicorno está purificándola.

-¿_Toda_ su sangre? –exclamó Shun, alarmado.

-Piensa en ello como en una hemodiálisis llevada al extremo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por él? –preguntó Kanon.

-De momento, esperar que el alicorno termine su trabajo. Una vez que su sangre esté limpia, tendrá que empezar su entrenamiento con venenos desde el principio. Es una lástima, pasarán por lo menos diez años antes de que pueda volver al nivel que tenía.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué consumir veneno, a fin de cuentas? –dijo Shun.

-Es tradición que el Caballero de Piscis sirva como guardaespaldas del Patriarca y colabore con él para asegurar del bienestar del resto de la Orden –dijo Saga-. La idea no es volverlo venenoso, sino que su sangre pueda ser empleada como una medicina.

-Es cierto. Verás, muchacho, esto se remonta a los Tiempos Heroicos. Cuando Perseo mató a Medusa, recogió su sangre y se la dio a Atenea, ella me la entregó a mí… -Asclepio le mostró a Shun un frasco de vidrio cuya tapa tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada-. Parte de la sangre cayó en el suelo y, al mezclarse con la tierra, produjo plantas venenosas (precisamente las que se cultivan en la Casa de Piscis) y todas las serpientes de Etiopía… Pero, bien empleada, la sangre de Medusa es un tesoro para un médico. Claro, la muestra que recogió Perseo hace siglos que se agotó, pero desde la Era del Mito los Caballeros de Piscis han sido capaces de duplicar sus propiedades al alimentarse de las plantas que brotaron de ella. De esa manera, su sangre puede salvar vidas, con la misma facilidad con la que puede matar en cuestión de minutos. Todo depende de la dosis y de cómo sea administrada, como ocurre con muchas medicinas.

-Ya veo.

El dios de la Medicina suspiró tristemente mientras guardaba el frasco.

-Me queda muy poco Elíxir de Medusa. Tenía intención de venir un día de estos y pedirle a Afrodita algo de su sangre para preparar más…

-Lo lamento –dijo Jabu, cabizbajo-. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. Es mejor tener al Caballero de Piscis vivo y esperar diez años por la sangre de Medusa, que perderlo y tener que esperar quince años a que su sucesor esté listo. Alegrémonos de que siga con vida y esperemos que no queden secuelas.

-¿Qué más podría sucederle? –preguntó Shion.

-Hum… El alicorno ha ido a buscar la mayor concentración de veneno directamente a su médula ósea, así pues… algo de anemia, para empezar, pero lo mantendremos vigilado para que no pase a mayores. Sus huesos y músculos podrían resultar algo frágiles durante unos cuantos meses, su sistema inmunológico definitivamente va a resentirse… Pero todo eso será temporal. Lo que me preocupa es que pueda haber algún efecto a largo plazo, como que el alicorno no abandone su organismo por completo.

-¿Eso es posible?

-El alicorno es un elemento mágico y la magia es impredecible. En este momento está haciendo todo lo que puede por saturar su sangre y superar así las toxinas que ha estado acumulando desde que era niño. Temo que termine por hacer que su cuerpo pierda la capacidad de absorber veneno. Si eso llega a suceder, no podrá volver a duplicar la sangre de Medusa.

-Y será un obstáculo para cuando tenga que entrenar al siguiente Caballero de Piscis –dijo Shion-. No podría realizar la ceremonia final. El alicorno en su sangre purificaría la del sucesor.

-Justamente.

**

* * *

El Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

Seiya esquivó la mirada de desaprobación de Tatsumi y entró a lo que ahora era oficialmente la oficina de Saori. Al secretario le hubiera encantado echarlo de ahí (seguían llevándose igual de mal que cuando el Caballero de Pegaso era niño), pero no podía, ya que estaba ahí por invitación de Saori.

Resultaba un tanto incongruente encontrar una habitación decorada al estilo más moderno y equipada con las últimas tecnologías en el corazón mismo del Santuario, pero Seiya concordaba con Saori en que si iba a ocuparse al mismo tiempo de la Orden y de las Empresas Kido, tenía por fuerza que contar aunque fuera con un teléfono y una laptop. Por supuesto, la chica no iba a conformarse con lo mínimo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara del Maestro Shion cuando los trabajos en la oficina quedaron terminados y Saori intentó reformar la oficina de él. Shion era de los que todavía usaban plumas de ganso para escribir (las cortaba él mismo para darles la forma adecuada) y costó mucho convencer a Saori esa vez de que lo dejara por la paz antes de que les fuera imposible entenderse mutuamente.

"Todo cambio genera resistencia" había dicho Marin, y Shion era capaz de oponer _mucha_ resistencia a la tecnología.

Saori no estaba en el despacho, por lo que Seiya se entretuvo curioseando mientras llegaba. Fue así como terminó contemplando la colección de fotografías en el escritorio. Había algo nuevo: junto al retrato del señor Kido y a la izquierda del de los Cinco, estaba ahora un pequeño marco dorado con una fotografía de ella, Saga y Kanon.

Era una escena simpática en la que ninguno de ellos miraba a la cámara, tal vez porque el fotógrafo (¿Tatsumi o un paparazzo?) logró tomarla sin que se dieran cuenta. Saori estaba en medio de los dos, riendo junto con el gemelo a su izquierda, mientras que el de la derecha los miraba enarcando una ceja, como si no acabara de entender qué era tan gracioso… o como si las risas fueran a costa de él.

Nada de eso fue lo que incomodó a Seiya, sino el detalle de que los tres estaban tomados de las manos.

Las otras fotografías en el escritorio (Mitsumasa Kido solo y serio; Mitsumasa Kido con una Saori de seis años; los doce Caballeros de Oro y el Maestro Shion; las Amazonas de Plata, los Cinco, los otros cinco…) no mostraban ni una sola vez a Saori tomada de la mano con alguien más.

-¡Seiya! ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-No, para nada –respondió él, y Saori se sorprendió de inmediato. ¿Por qué estaba tan serio?

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó, preocupada.

Seiya tomó la foto nueva y se la mostró.

-¿Cuál es cuál?

-Saga está a mi derecha y Kanon está a mi izquierda.

-¿Y de qué se estaban riendo?

-De eso, precisamente. Cuando íbamos caminando, al principio estaban al revés (Saga a la izquierda, Kanon a la derecha), pero en el momento en que tomé la mano derecha de Saga y la izquierda de Kanon, los dos se detuvieron como si los hubieran clavado al suelo, se soltaron de mis manos (realmente creí que los había ofendido)… y cambiaron de lugar.

-¿Cuál es el chiste de eso?

-Que lo hicieron sin pensarlo siquiera y no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo hasta que ya habían cambiado de sitio.

-Saori…

-Ya te explico. Saga es diestro y Kanon es zurdo. Cuando caminan juntos, siempre lo hacen de manera que ninguno estorbe la mano dominante del otro, en caso de emergencia. Pero cuando llegamos a Atenas estaban discutiendo; cuando discuten, procuran quedar al revés, para estorbarse mutuamente y que ninguno pueda empeorar las cosas… Y yo me metí entre ellos cuando estaban así para que dejaran de pelear, pero ellos siguieron discutiendo sin notarlo siquiera –Saori levantó una mano por encima de su cabeza-. Treinta y tres centímetros de diferencia, simplemente no me vieron hasta que tomé sus manos. Y, como eso detuvo la discusión, no pudieron seguir caminando sin primero cambiar de sitio. Fue tan instantáneo que yo no podía dejar de reírme.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con ellos –dijo Seiya con suavidad, al tiempo que colocaba de nuevo la foto en donde correspondía.

-Eso me gusta creer. Después de todo, son mis hermanos.

El Caballero de Pegaso estuvo a punto de caerse de la esquina del escritorio donde estaba sentado.

-¡¿Tus qué?

-Quisiera poder decírselo a todos –Saori tomó la foto y se sentó junto a Seiya, sobre el escritorio-, pero Saga no lo sabe y…

-¿Él no lo sabe? ¿No lo habrá inventado Kanon para manipularte?

-Kanon no se molesta en inventar tramas tan complicadas cuando pretende manipularme, sabe que tiene más oportunidad torciendo un poco la verdad que con una mentira completa. Esto es algo que Atenea sabe, no algo que le contaron a Saori.

-Y… ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Necesito hablar de esto con alguien y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-Hum.

-Además, no quiero arriesgarme a que te sientas celoso de ellos.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy celoso!

-No, claro que no –rió ella-. Solo cambias hasta la forma de hablar cuando me encuentras tomada de la mano con alguien más en una fotografía.

-Oh, vamos.

-Creí que te agradaba Kanon –Saori se puso seria.

-No tengo mucho en contra de él, pero creo que me simpatiza más Saga. Él, por lo menos, no parece estar riéndose de mí la mitad del tiempo.

-Eso es porque solo lo ves la mitad del tiempo en que no se ríe de ti.

-…¿En serio?

-Solo bromeaba. Saga no se ríe de nadie ni tolera que se rían de él. Y Kanon solo se ríe de los demás cuando le conviene. Pero dejemos el tema de los gemelos, en realidad quería hablarte de otra cosa.

-Una pregunta más.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices también a Saga?

-Ah, eso… es complicado.

-Tengo tiempo, cuéntame.

-Bien…

Durante un largo rato, Saori habló acerca de su familia, mientras Seiya escuchaba atentamente.

Estaba a punto de insistir en que Saga debería saber el "secreto" y añadir, de paso, que sería bueno interrogar a Shion (si era el padre de los gemelos… lo lógico sería suponer que era también el padre de Saori, ¿no? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada al respecto hasta el momento?), cuando Tatsumi entró.

-¡Señorita! Ese niño… Kiki, acaba de llegar, dice que la diosa Eris se encuentra en la Casa de Aries y pide una audiencia… ¿Por qué está sentada _sobre_ el escritorio?

-Eh… Hum. Seiya, ¿serías tan amable de recibirla y escoltarla hasta aquí?

**

* * *

Casa de Aries**

* * *

La diosa de la Discordia y el Caballero de Aries aguardaban en silencio la respuesta del palacio.

El protocolo era diferente para las divinidades que para los humanos, y Mu se encontró a sí mismo repasando mentalmente lo que se suponía debía hacer. La noche anterior, Asclepio simplemente se había saltado el protocolo amparado en la emergencia médica, y, ahora que lo pensaba, era muy probable que Atenea todavía ignorara que el dios de la Medicina estaba en la Casa de Piscis, a menos que Shion hubiera encontrado algún momento libre para decírselo.

Le había ofrecido asiento a la diosa, pero ella lo había rechazado con un movimiento de cabeza y permanecía en pie, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-El niño que enviaste al palacio, ¿es tu aprendiz? –preguntó ella de repente.

-Sí, Señora.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kiki, aspirante a la armadura de Appendix.

-No conozco esa constelación.

-Es otro nombre de Serpens Cauda, una de las tres partes de Serpentario, el Domador de Serpientes.

-Es curioso, siempre me he preguntado por qué Atenea necesita tres caballeros para Serpentario, mientras que solo tiene uno para Géminis y otro para Piscis, que deberían ser signos dobles. Las otras dos partes de Serpentario son Ofiuco y Serpens Caput, ¿verdad?

-Es correcto, Señora.

La diosa volvió a quedarse callada y Mu miró de reojo hacia su taller. En efecto, ¿por qué el "treceavo signo del zodiaco" tenía tres armaduras (una de plata y dos de bronce) mientras que Géminis y Piscis solo tenían una cada uno?

Una semilla de cizaña plantada en tierra fértil. Nada como un poco de inquietud meramente intelectual para producir algo que escalaría inocentemente hasta convertirse en un desastre de proporciones épicas. Sin embargo, Eris no se sentía contenta. Los conflictos de ese tipo solían tardar mucho tiempo en desarrollarse y si Aries tenía la ocurrencia de consultar el tema con otro estudioso, la cuestión de las armaduras acabaría convirtiéndose en un tema de conversación para mientras jugaban al ajedrez o algo así.

Quizá debería escarbar un poco más por otro lado…

-¿Hay más aprendices en el Santuario de Atenea? –preguntó, con tono aburrido, dando la impresión de que solamente preguntaba para pasar el tiempo, no porque le importara realmente.

-Solo uno más, Polemos, aspirante a la armadura de Serpens Caput, su Maestro es Shura de Capricornio.

-¿Tu aprendiz y el suyo se preparan para usar las dos armaduras de bronce de Serpens? Deben ser buenos amigos, entonces.

Esa declaración sorprendió a Mu. ¿Amigos? Para nada. Kiki, tan abierto y amigable por lo general, era bastante receloso con Polemos, quien siempre estaba metido en problemas. Y no era que Kiki no se metiera en problemas, pero los que se buscaba Polemos eran realmente serios por lo general, de modo que Mu más bien estaba agradecido de que no hubiera cercanía entre ellos.

-Aries y Capricornio están bastante lejos, Señora, no se ven con mucha frecuencia.

-Supongo que tienes razón. En fin, ya tendrán tiempo de hacer amistad cuando ambos sirvan a Atenea bajo las órdenes de la Amazona de Ofiuco, ¿verdad?

-Perdón, ¿cómo dice?

-Ofiuco, Serpens Caput y Serpens Cauda tradicionalmente son un equipo, ¿no?

Era cierto…

Eris sonrió para sus adentros cuando la siguiente pregunta se abrió paso en la mente del Caballero sin que ella tuviera que molestarse en formularla. ¿Por qué él y Shura estaban entrenando a Kiki y Polemos? Lo lógico habría sido que ambos fueran discípulos de Shaina de Ofiuco, ya que las técnicas ancestrales de las tres partes de Serpentario eran complementarias.

**

* * *

A medio camino entre Leo y Cáncer**

* * *

-¿Tiene hermanos, señor Aioria?

La pregunta del aprendiz de Shura tomó totalmente desprevenido al Caballero de Leo.

-Solo uno, el Caballero de Sagitario –respondió de inmediato.

-¿En serio? –Polemos lo contempló ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera buscando el parecido familiar sin mucho éxito, cosa que extrañó a Aioria. Todos en el Santuario sabían que eran hermanos, y además, se parecían bastante-. Él es menor que usted, ¿verdad?

Eso logró que Aioria se detuviera en su camino hacia la entrada de las Doce Casas y apretara los puños. Al regresar del Hades, se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que Aioros había vuelto a la vida con la misma edad que tenía al momento de morir: catorce años.

Y Aioria tenía veinte, casi entrando a veintiuno.

La inversión en sus edades había sido causa de dificultades entre ellos que nadie se habría imaginado jamás. Para sorpresa de Aioria, en algún momento de los trece años transcurridos desde la muerte de Aioros, había perdido la costumbre de obedecer sin rechistar, y además le costaba demasiado aceptar sumisamente la autoridad de alguien que aparentaba ser seis años menor que él.

No, no alguien que aparentaba: alguien que _era_ seis años menor que él y que además tenía justamente la madurez correspondiente a la edad que aparentaba. ¿Qué hacía un mocoso de catorce años diciéndole qué hacer a un hombre de casi veintiuno?

-¿No tienes que entrenar o algo así, Polemos?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Dos tramos de escalera más abajo, la irritación que sentía Aioria, cortesía de Polemos, no había disminuido para nada.

Todo el desastre que era la relación con su hermano era culpa de Saga de Géminis…

Fue entonces cuando la mala suerte (¿o el Hado Misterioso, o un plan cuidadosamente trazado por algún dios particularmente malévolo?) hizo que se encontrara con uno de los gemelos.

* * *

Seiya bajaba a buen paso camino de Aries. Hacía uso de los túneles secretos para no desperdiciar tiempo pidiendo permiso para pasar por cada Casa, pero algunos tramos de escalinata eran inevitables, como la porción que había entre Leo y Cáncer.

Precisamente en esa zona del Santuario alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a Aioria y… ¿Saga o Kanon? En cualquiera de los dos casos, era raro verlos juntos. Seiya frunció el ceño y se apresuró un poco más, sin empezar todavía a correr.

Sabía (porque resultaba evidente para todos) que Saga evitaba encontrarse con los demás Caballeros de Oro, pero muy especialmente con Shura, Aioria y Aioros. Así habían sido las cosas desde el regreso y no había señales de que fueran a cambiar. Por eso comprendió que había problemas con solo verlos.

Al principio, Seiya se había reído a más y mejor de aquella absurda imposición del Patriarca por la cual los gemelos debían usar colores que ayudaran a diferenciarlos. El escándalo armado por Saga cuando Shion reclamó aquello en público, y la forma en que lo había resuelto Saori (obligando a los gemelos a acompañarla a Atenas en un viaje de compras) había hecho reír a toda la Orden durante muchos días, era lo más vergonzoso que habían presenciado jamás. Ahora, viendo la forma en que Aioria avanzaba y el gemelo retrocedía, comprendió que la cuestión de los colores, además de ridícula, podía resultar peligrosa… porque Aioria parecía estar dispuesto a atacar a Saga… pero algo estaba mal en medio de esa situación (además de lo obvio).

Al momento en que Aioria lanzó el primer golpe y el otro levantó los brazos para bloquearlo, Seiya comprendió lo que estaba mal y empezó a correr hacia ellos. Todos sabían que Aioria tenía una cuenta pendiente con Saga, y Seiya estaba convencido de que en algún momento tendrían que llegar a los golpes o no lo resolverían jamás, pero la persona a la que estaba atacando el Caballero de Leo, si bien tenía una camisa roja (el color de Saga), llevaba el reloj en la muñeca derecha…

Y, de acuerdo con Saori, Saga era diestro y Kanon era zurdo.

Kanon desvió el primer golpe y se las arregló para mantenerse firme. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que Aioria empezó a insultarlo, y en ese momento nada del mundo lo haría abrir la boca y dejar que el otro se diera cuenta de que estaba atacando al gemelo equivocado. Le impresionaba la amargura y el dolor en todo lo que había dicho Aioria, al tiempo que le asombraba la fuerza del Caballero de Leo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto proteger a Saga.

No era la primera vez que recibía una paliza en lugar de su hermano (y viceversa), ya que las primeras (y, afortunadamente, fugaces) manifestaciones de Arles habían conducido a Saga a cometer verdaderas diabluras que (lógicamente) siempre eran atribuidas a Kanon, junto con las que cometía por cuenta propia.

Tampoco era la primera vez que recibía una paliza por parte de un Caballero Dorado (solo le quedaba rezar para que a los nueve restantes no se les antojara atacarlo también). Incluso tuvo tiempo para reflexionar, un tanto sarcásticamente, que Shun debía estar contagiándole su pacifismo, todo eso mientras realizaba unos cuantos bloqueos más, apenas lo indispensable como para que Aioria no se diera cuenta demasiado pronto de que no tenía intenciones de contraatacar (por lo menos hasta que el Caballero de Leo estuviera cansado).

Si el muchacho lo mataba a golpes, tendría que convencer a Hades de que le permitiera visitar al alma de Mahatma Gandhi para expresarle su opinión personal sobre la resistencia pasiva. Al menos estaba seguro de que no le correspondería ser enviado al séptimo círculo infernal, ya que moriría precisamente por _no_ ejercer la violencia…

-¡Aioria! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Él no es Saga!

Seiya se dio cuenta de su error casi de inmediato: Aioria estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerle atención, pero Kanon sí lo oyó y eso lo distrajo… de modo que no pudo evitar el relámpago de voltaje que lo alcanzó un instante después.

Aioria lo contempló caer con amarga satisfacción. El golpe, recibido de lleno en el rostro y el pecho, no solo hizo caer a su oponente: lo lanzó por las escaleras. Kanon rodó por un tramo y se detuvo por fin gracias a unos pedruscos a un lado de la escalinata, que impidieron que fuera a dar al barranco más cercano.

Desde esa distancia, parecía una muñeca rota.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente, así que Aoria empezó a bajar las gradas para continuar.

-¡Espera!

Seiya lo adelantó y se detuvo unas gradas más abajo, con los brazos extendidos y la clara intención de bloquearle el camino.

-Hazte a un lado, Seiya, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Ese no es Saga!

-¡Claro que sí lo es!

-¡Kanon!

Aioria miró sorprendido hacia atrás. Aquel grito llamando a Kanon… había sido la (inconfundible) voz de de Saga. En efecto, un poco más arriba en la escalinata estaban Saga y Aioros.

Lo que siguió fue completamente inesperado tanto para Seiya como para Aioria: Saga (que se había puesto pálido y ahora estaba adquiriendo un tono ligeramente verdoso) se sentó lentamente en una de las gradas, mientras que Aioros bajó la escalinata corriendo, pasó junto a Aioria y Seiya sin mirarlos y se arrodilló al lado de Kanon.

-¡Pegaso! ¡Ve a buscar al Maestro Shion! –gritó el Caballero de Sagitario.

-¡Sí!

Seiya echó a correr y pronto se perdió de vista escaleras arriba.

Aioria, ahora solo y a medio camino entre los dos gemelos, no sabía en qué dirección mirar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Saga estaba llorando… sin sollozos, sin moverse, como si estuviera paralizado… el Caballero de Leo miró hacia abajo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Aioros, pero no logró leer nada en su expresión.

-Atiende a Saga –ordenó Aioros, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Aioria subió las gradas hasta llegar cerca de Saga.

-Escucha… yo… -¿qué podía decirle? ¿"Lo siento"?

Saga cerró los ojos unos instantes, como si hacerlo le costara mucho esfuerzo. Luego los abrió de nuevo y lo miró directamente.

-Realmente me odias –declaró, como si no hubiera llegado a convencerse de eso hasta ese momento.

Aioria apretó los puños, Saga volvió a clavar la vista en Aioros y Kanon.

-Esperaba algo mejor de ti –continuó, con un tono extrañamente sereno, distante-. Pensé que me atacarías de frente, con honor…

-Saga…

-Nunca imaginé…

-¡Lo confundí contigo!

Saga lo miró de nuevo, interrogante.

-Lleva una camisa roja –añadió Aioria.

Luego de parpadear unas cuantas veces, con aire de profundo desconcierto, Saga empezó a reír sin previo aviso. Era una risa histérica, incontrolable.

-¡Entiende! ¡Pensé que estaba luchando contigo! ¡Nunca tuve intención de lastimar a tu hermano! –gritó Aioria, al borde de la desesperación.

Saga se cubrió la cara con las manos y continuó con aquella extraña mezcla de risa y llanto. Aioria se quedó inmóvil junto a él, sin saber qué hacer.

Así estaban cuando Seiya llegó con Dohko y Shion.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –le preguntó Shion a Aioria mientras Dohko se encargaba de atender a Kanon.

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Saga.

Seiya frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué mentir al respecto? Aioria miraba a Saga boquiabierto, sin comprender.

-Estoy seguro de que fue un accidente –dijo Shion con firmeza.

Saga no respondió. Shion sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-Cuídenlo un momento, por favor –dijo a Aioria y Seiya antes de ira reunirse con Dohko y Airos.

-Saga… -empezó a decir Seiya, pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo continuar.

-Fue mi culpa –repitió Saga, en un murmullo apenas audible para Aioria y Seiya-. Yo le pedí que intercambiáramos colores hoy… Fue mi culpa que lo confundieras conmigo…

-Oh, rayos –replicó Aioria-. ¿Y por qué _él_ no dijo nada? ¡Con solo que hubiera dicho "no soy Saga", habría sido suficiente!

Saga sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpió la cara. Parecía (por fin) completamente calmado. Se puso de pie y miró a Aioria a los ojos.

-Mañana, en el anfiteatro, a las 2:00pm. Un combate de acuerdo con las reglas antiguas para las deudas de sangre. Si no sabes qué es eso, pregúntale a alguien _antes_ de acudir.

Aioria asintió, sombrío.

-Seiya, gracias por buscar al Maestro –dijo Saga con suavidad-, yo no podía moverme.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

* * *

Kanon volvió en sí para arrepentirse inmediatamente de haber recobrado la conciencia. Todo, absolutamente todo, dolía.

-¿Qu… qué pasó? –logró decir, al darse cuenta de que estaba con Dohko y Shion.

-Al parecer, tu hermano te tiró por las escaleras.

Eso no tenía sentido.

-Saga no haría algo así.

-¿No? –dijo Shion, sorprendido de que lo defendiera.

-Claro que no: él es más original –Kanon trató de reír, lo cual fue una mala idea, porque sus costillas protestaron rabiosamente contra ese abuso.

-Si estás de humor como para decir estupideces, debe ser que no he logrado librarme de ti, todavía –dijo Saga, acercándose.

Shion lo contempló, sombrío, mientras Saga ayudaba a Kanon a sentarse y le brindaba apoyo con lo que en realidad era un abrazo apenas disimulado. Kanon había dicho al menos _una_ verdad: Saga no podía haberlo tirado _intencionalmente_, pero una caída accidental no explicaba por qué el menor de los gemelos tenía quemaduras recientes.

Dohko les informó que, aparte de una severa golpiza (y esas misteriosas quemaduras, que el Caballero de Libra "olvidó" mencionar), Kanon parecía estar bien. No había sufrido nada más grave que cualquier aprendiz en un entrenamiento excesivamente rudo, pero de todos modos le preocupaba el que hubiera perdido el sentido, aunque fuera por poco rato.

-Será mejor mantenerte vigilado las próximas doce horas –concluyó Dohko.

-Hablando de horas… -Kanon miró su reloj, resopló un tanto exasperado al darse cuenta de que estaba inservible, y tomó la mano izquierda de Saga para ver la hora en el reloj de su hermano-. Yo debería estar ya en la entrada. Marin, Shaina y June nos reclutaron a Jabu, a Shun y a mí para acompañarlas a Rodorio y hacer unos encargos del jefe de cocineros.

-Iré en tu lugar –dijo Seiya-. Oh, no, no puedo. Debo escoltar una visitante hasta el Palacio… Aioria irá en tu lugar.

-¿Yo?

-Gracias, Leo –dijo Kanon, con una sonrisa malévola.

Shion esperó a que Seiya y Aioria estuvieran fuera de la vista de todos para mirar de nuevo a los gemelos. Saga ya no disimulaba que estaba abrazando a Kanon, y la sonrisa de éste había desaparecido por completo. Ahí había gato encerrado.

-Muy bien –dijo el Patriarca-. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Un pequeño desacuerdo con Leo y un tropezón en las gradas –declaró Kanon-. Nada de importancia.

-Esa caída habría matado a cualquiera –lo contradijo Dohko, antes de que Shion pudiera abrir la boca para decir exactamente eso-. La voluntad de Atenea acaba de salvarte la vida una vez más, porque de otra manera no me explico cómo es que no te rompiste ningún hueso.

Shion no podía ver el rostro de Saga, pero sí advirtió la forma en que se tensaron sus brazos al escuchar eso.

-No tan fuerte, hermano –dijo Kanon con suavidad-. Que no tenga huesos rotos no significa que no estén a punto de romperse.

Saga no contestó, pero aflojó un poco el abrazo.

-Leo no tenía intención de matarme –continuó Kanon, mirando a Shion a los ojos-. Es más, estoy seguro de que no pretendía hacerme daño.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Shion, con duda.

-Pegaso vio lo que pasó, él puede atestiguar que Leo no quería herirme. Me distraje en un momento inoportuno y me alcanzó con esa técnica suya…

-Relámpago de Voltaje –dijo Aioros.

-Eso. No la vi venir. Le aseguro que los dos hemos aprendido la lección y no volveremos a jugar en la escalinata, Maestro.

-Más vale que así sea. Porque si no, la próxima vez seré yo quien los tire _a ambos_ escaleras abajo.

-Eso sería todo un espectáculo.

-Será mejor llevarlo a Géminis –dijo Dohko.

Saga se puso en pie e iba a ayudar a su hermano a levantarse cuando Shion los sorprendió a todos al tomar a Kanon en brazos, como si fuera un niño.

-Esto no es necesario, puedo caminar –protestó Kanon.

-No vamos a arriesgarnos a que haya otro accidente por el camino.

-¡Pero, Maestro…!

-Cállate, Kanon.

Kanon hizo un gesto de frustración que Shion ignoró por completo, pero no se dio por vencido.

-La última vez que alguien me cargó así, tenía nueve años –insistió.

-Tenías once –corrigió Shion automáticamente, sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo, aquella fue una de las raras ocasiones en las que Kanon le había parecido sinceramente arrepentido de una travesura-. Estabas robando manzanas cerca de la aldea y te caíste de un árbol…

-Ese fui yo –intervino Saga.

-¿Tú? –exclamaron Shion y Dohko al mismo tiempo, incrédulos. Saga pareció encogerse un poco.

-Ah, sí, lo recuerdo –dijo Kanon-. Te rompiste un brazo y yo tuve que hacerme pasar por ti hasta que te quitaron el yeso. Fue una pesadilla ser el "gemelo bueno" tanto tiempo.

-Un momento –dijo Aioros de repente-. La vez que alguien tiñó de rosado el cabello de Milo… ¿cuál de ustedes fue?

-Yo –confesó Saga-. Él tenía varios días de estar haciendo llorar a Piscis –añadió, un poco a la defensiva, al ver que Shion parecía a punto de atragantarse.

-¿Y la vez que alguien puso pegamento en los aparatos de gimnasia? –continuó Aioros.

-Ese sí fui yo –dijo Kanon.

-¿Y la vez que aparecieron arañas por todo el campo de entrenamiento de las niñas? –preguntó Shion.

-¿Cómo? –Kanon lo miró, confundido-. ¿Eso cuándo fue?

-Ni él ni yo, Maestro –dijo Saga-. Fue cuando tuviste el sarampión, Kanon. Te pusiste bastante grave, por eso no te enteraste.

-Fue Aracné, pero se trató de un accidente –dijo Aioros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tremmy estaba ahí y él me lo contó. Aracné no sabía que podía controlar a las arañas como hacía Jamian con los cuervos y esa fue la primera vez que se manifestó su poder, atrajo demasiadas, se asustó, perdió el control… el resto es historia.

-¿Pero por qué en el campo de entrenamiento de las niñas?

-Una apuesta. Él y Tremmy tenían que entrar ahí y robar algo como prueba.

Shion frunció el ceño.

-¿De quién fue la idea? –preguntó.

-Le prometí a Milo que no se lo diría, Maestro –respondió Aioros, perfectamente serio.

-Kanon… creo que te debo una disculpa –dijo Shion-. Siempre creí que eras tú el que causaba todos los desastres.

-No, Maestro, nada de disculpas. Soy responsable de al menos dos terceras partes de todas las maldades de las que me acusaron en algún momento.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo no me di cuenta antes de que Saga era responsable del otro tercio.

-Porque Kanon no podía mantenerse serio el tiempo indispensable para parecer inocente: la risa lo delataba cuando era culpable… y cuando no lo era, lo hacía _parecer_ culpable. Por cierto, no fueron dos tercios, Kanon, fue aproximadamente la mitad –aclaró Saga.

-Detalles, detalles. No vamos a ponernos a sacar cuentas a estas alturas de la vida, ¿o sí?

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro –respondió Shion-. Siempre me precié de ser justo con las recompensas y los castigos. Tal vez tenga que rectificar unas cuantas cosas…

-¿Y eso implicaría una confesión completa? –exclamó Kanon-. ¡No, no! ¡Ni lo intente! ¡Por cada vez que me castigó en lugar de Saga, hubo al menos dos o tres diabluras de las que espero _nunca_ llegue a enterarse!

-Además, muchas veces castigó o recompensó al gemelo correcto, solo que con el nombre equivocado –añadió Saga-. Hubo temporadas en las que cambiábamos de identidad de día por medio.

-Niños, ustedes dos son una verdadera pesadilla –sentenció Dohko-. ¿Cómo es que no volvieron locos a sus padres?

-Una pregunta más –dijo Aioros, en el silencio incómodo que siguió al comentario del Caballero de Libra-. Una vez alguien escondió mis zapatos y los de Aioria…

-Ah, eso lo hicimos juntos –respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde los pusieron?

-Detrás de la estatua de Atenea Prómacos –dijo Saga.

-Tal vez todavía estén ahí –completó Kanon.

**

* * *

Casa de Aries**

* * *

Eris miró al Caballero de Pegaso de arriba abajo.

-¿Atenea me envía a un Caballero de Bronce como escolta? –preguntó, sin darle una entonación particular a su voz.

-Seiya es uno de los caballeros más cercanos a Atenea –dijo Mu, inquieto.

-Sí, supongo que el rango es lo de menos –murmuró Eris, preguntándose para sus adentros si ese comentario bastaría para sembrar una semilla de cizaña más en la Primera Casa. Después de todo, a los Caballeros de Oro _tenía_ por fuerza que sentarles mal el que Atenea mostrara tanta consideración hacia miembros del nivel más bajo de la Orden-. ¿Pero, por qué me envía precisamente al Asesino de Dioses?

Seiya casi dio un respingo, pero se las arregló para sonreír.

-En realidad, soy el que estaba más a mano. Me enviaba a mí o enviaba a Tatsumi y el pobre viejo no está como para subir y bajar tantas gradas.

Contrario a todo lo que podría esperarse, la respuesta, un tanto socarrona, le agradó a la diosa.

-Indícame el camino, Pegaso –dijo ella, con una sonrisa (la primera desde su llegada), ya es tiempo de que hable con Atenea… y, por cierto, traigo un par de cartas para algunos amigos de mis hermanos que viven aquí, ¿Crees que podamos detenernos un momento en la Casa de Piscis antes de llegar al Palacio?

-Sin duda, queda por el camino.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas mitológicas, astronómicas, astrológicas y ponderaciones de lógica ilógica en un manga:**

**

* * *

La constelación Serpentario**, también llamada Ofiuco (en cualquier caso, significa "el Domador de Serpientes" o "el Portador de la Serpiente"), es bastante grande (pero con estrellas no muy brillantes) y una de las más antiguas, ya que forma parte de la lista creada por Ptolomeo.

De acuerdo con la mitología, representa a Asclepio y la serpiente que le reveló conocimientos sobre medicina que ni los dioses poseían.

Es común que esta constelación sea divida en dos partes: Serpentario y Serpens ("la Serpiente"), o incluso en tres: Serpens Caput ("la Cabeza de la Serpiente"), Ofiuco y Serpens Cauda ("la Cola de la serpiente").

Tiene además la particularidad de que está un poco atravesada en el camino que recorre el sol a través de las doce casas del zodiaco (está más o menos entre Sagitario y Escorpión), por lo que bien podría ser considerada el treceavo signo del zodiaco, si eso no echara a perder las agrupaciones tradicionales de los signos (por meses, por elementos, por activos y pasivos, etc.) al convertirlos en un número primo.

El porqué de toda esta disquisición es el título del discípulo de Mu: Kiki _de Appendix_. ¿De dónde puede haber sacado Kurumada ese "Appendix"? No hay entre las 88 constelaciones una que se llame "Apéndice" XD Así pues, a menos que se trate del apellido (o del lugar de origen) de Kiki, voy a asumir que la constelación Ofiuco está dividida en tres partes y Kiki entrena para convertirse en Caballero de la Cola de la Serpiente (¡Juas! No sé qué es peor…).

**Eris** es la diosa griega de la Discordia. Dependiendo de la versión, puede ser hija de Zeus (y gemela de Ares), hija de Nix (la Noche) o hija de Ares y Afrodita. También puede aparecer como dos Eris distintas (una buena y otra mala) que son gemelas e hijas de Zeus y Hera.

Para efectos de este fic, es una sola Eris, hija de Ares y Afrodita.

Normalmente se le representa con alas y ligeramente parecida a las Furias, solo que sin serpientes en lugar de cabello.

Por cierto, estoy ignorando olímpicamente la existencia de las OVAs, por lo que "mi" Eris no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la que apareció ahí ;D

Lo de **"Asesino de Dioses"** aplicado a Seiya, yo juraba que era invento mío (lo usé por primera vez en "Ginsei")… y un día de estos, leyendo "Lost Canvas" me encontré justamente eso… referido a Tenma de Pegaso ooU ¿Será casualidad o Shiori Teshigori es telépata?


	3. Secreto entre mujeres, secreto no eres

**Capítulo tres**

**Secreto entre mujeres, secreto no eres **

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**El misterio del báculo de Atenea**

**

* * *

Casa de Piscis**

* * *

-No puedo creer que tenga que empezar desde cero –murmuró Afrodita.

-Lo siento –dijo Jabu, por enésima vez.

-¿Eh? No lo decía por ti, ya deja de disculparte o empezaré a creer que lo que lamentas es haberme salvado la vida.

-Pero…

-Ya, ya. Dejaré de quejarme y tú dejarás de disculparte, ¿te parece?

-Bueno.

Afrodita miró con el ceño fruncido una serie de platos de vidrio sobre la mesa de su cocina. Cada uno contenía una pequeña cantidad de pétalos, hojas y frutos de distintas plantas venenosas. Asclepio estaba sentado frente a él, contemplándolo con sumo interés, como si Afrodita fuera alguna clase de experimento científico. Probablemente lo era.

Con resignación, el Caballero de Piscis tomó un pétalo rojo e hizo un ademán como si estuviera brindando.

-Ni modo, de vuelta a la dieta de conejo suicida –dijo, con tono falsamente alegre, se echó el pétalo en la boca, lo masticó a toda prisa, haciendo una mueca por el sabor amargo, y tragó.

Un instante después se levantó precipitadamente y corrió al baño, donde tuvo que vomitar lo único que había consumido desde el día anterior: agua y el pétalo de rosa demonio.

-Justo lo que temía –dijo Asclepio desde la puerta del baño.

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada de furia, pero buena parte del efecto que podría tener quedaba aplacado por la situación en la que estaba.

-¡Podías habérmelo advertido! –protestó.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jabu.

-El alicorno sigue activo –explicó Asclepio-, rechaza el veneno que entra a su organismo de una forma… bastante enfática, diría yo.

Afrodita suspiró amargamente.

-En otras palabras, me he vuelto alérgico a lo que supone debía ser parte integral de mi persona.

-Te dije que era demasiado pronto, el atentado fue apenas ayer –dijo Asclepio-. Tienes que recuperarte primero y luego intentarlo de nuevo. Tal vez en un mes o dos.

-¿Sugieres que siga tratando de intoxicarme regularmente hasta que consiga crear inmunidad otra vez o suicidarme, lo que suceda primero?

-Justamente.

Asclepio sacudió la cabeza al notar la expresión de desconsuelo de Afrodita. Podían pasar meses, incluso años, antes de que pudiera reiniciar su entrenamiento. También era posible que esa nueva condición fuera permanente.

Afrodita apoyó la frente contra la porcelana del sanitario. Estaba seriamente tentado a darse de golpes contra una pared, pero no quería hacer sentir a Jabu todavía peor.

-¿Qué tan indispensable es el veneno? –preguntó Jabu.

-Es necesario para las técnicas de Piscis. El veneno es lo que me permite crear rosas cuando no tengo alguna a mano. Yo… dejémoslo aquí por hoy, ¿quieren? Voy a recostarme un rato.

Jabu y Shun asintieron y abandonaron la Casa de Piscis de inmediato. Asclepio siguió a Afrodita cuando éste marchó a su habitación.

-No hace falta que me cuides, estoy bien, solo tengo el estómago revuelto –murmuró Afrodita.

-Voy a prepararte un té. Por cierto, tienes visita.

-¿Uh?

Asclepio saludó a Shion con una inclinación de cabeza antes de salir del cuarto. Afrodita trató de incorporarse, pero el Patriarca lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Me habían dicho que estabas mejor, pero luces muy pálido.

¿A pesar del maquillaje? Debía tener realmente mal aspecto.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente.

-¿Qué tan pequeño?

-Tomé una dosis básica de veneno y no pude retenerlo en el estómago. No fue bonito.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco: ¿no es un poco pronto como para que hayas hecho algo así? De acuerdo con Asclepio, tu sistema inmunológico…

-Va estar seriamente resentido por un tiempo, lo sé. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No sirve de nada un Caballero de Piscis que no puede duplicar la sangre de Medusa. En estas condiciones ni siquiera podría entrenar a mi sucesor.

Displicente, dando la clara impresión de que era su orgullo lo que le preocupaba más y no la sucesión ni Atenea. Tan distinto de su reencarnación anterior que resultaba en verdad chocante…

-Eso puede tener un lado positivo: si no puedes entrenarlo, él no podrá matarte a traición.

Afrodita lo miró boquiabierto y Shion supo que lo había herido en lo más vivo al recordarle una de las leyendas más tristes de la Casa de Piscis. Pero, para lograr el propósito que tenía al visitarlo, primero que todo necesitaba sacarlo de balance para que su mente no tuviera oportunidad de resistirse a lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Qué…?

-Apolodoro.

No había sido una respuesta a la pregunta que ni siquiera le dejó terminar de formular. Shion estaba invocando a la persona que había sido Afrodita en una vida anterior, muchos siglos atrás. Las barreras espirituales del Caballero de Piscis, ya bastante debilitadas por su condición física, cayeron como si fueran de papel y la conciencia de quien fuera Apolodoro de Piscis logró hacerse presente durante los siguientes minutos.

-¿Me reconoces, Apolodoro?

-Mi Señor Tíndaro…

Shion sonrió con tristeza al ver la forma en que cambiaba la expresión de Afrodita. La mirada altanera había sido reemplazada por la ingenua devoción que el primer Caballero de Piscis había profesado hacia el padre de sus amigos y protectores, los Dioscuros.

-Así, es, muchacho. Una parte de mí, por lo menos.

-¿Qué me ha sucedido? Los rosales de la Doceava Casa sienten dolor y no puedo confortarlos.

-Alguien intentó matar a Atenea y terminó lastimándote a ti por accidente.

La expresión inquieta cambió a una de determinación.

-Entonces, este malestar vale la pena. ¿Es el resultado del ataque?

-No. Lograron envenenarte y lo que sientes es el resultado del antídoto.

-…¿Cuerno de unicornio?

Tal y como lo esperaba, Apolodoro conocía mejor que Afrodita sus fuerzas y debilidades.

-Precisamente.

-Entonces Atenea debe designar a un nuevo Caballero de Piscis. Esta condición es irreversible.

-Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera alguna forma de remediarlo –murmuró Shion.

Apolodoro tardó en responder. Contemplaba la parte interna de sus muñecas, donde la piel era lo bastante fina como para permitirle apreciar sus venas.

-No, no más veneno, eso está fuera de toda discusión… sin embargo… -una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. No todo está perdido.

Miró a su alrededor y frunció ligeramente el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-La habitación de quien eres en esta vida.

Apolodoro enarcó una ceja.

-Me gustaría saber qué razones puedo tener para encerrarme voluntariamente en tan poco espacio… ¿Habrá algo con qué escribir por aquí?

Shion ya estaba preparado y le ofreció una libreta y un lápiz. Apolodoro examinó ambos objetos con interés antes de ponerse a escribir a toda prisa.

-Mi curiosidad es grande en este momento, pero no hay mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Esta invocación a mi espíritu es temporal.

-Correcto. Hasta ahora solo lo había hecho con las armaduras, cuando deseaba saber sus historias, no estaba seguro de si podría usar esa habilidad para convocarte a ti, ni si podrías responder a mi llamado.

-¿Una técnica nueva, mi Señor? Me siento honrado.

-Qué bueno poder escucharlo de ti, porque tu encarnación actual probablemente estará furioso cuando vuelva en sí.

-¿No le pidió permiso antes de hacerlo?

-Habría corrido el riesgo de que opusiera resistencia en forma inconsciente. Tuve que hacerlo por sorpresa.

-Tiene razón, como siempre.

Shion no pudo evitar reírse. Escuchar eso de labios de Afrodita era casi tan imposible como escucharlo de Saga.

Apolodoro terminó de escribir y le entregó la libreta. Shion leyó rápidamente.

-Esto es… muy ambicioso, muchacho.

-Yo creo que es realizable.

El lema del signo Piscis, "yo creo". Habría que confiar en él, y en Afrodita.

-Entonces, no me cabe duda de que todo estará bien… Dime, hijo, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué clase de veneno fue capaz de superar a la sangre de Medusa?

-Ninguna planta que crezca sobre la tierra, ningún animal que corra, nade, vuele o se arrastre, ningún mineral que yo conozca… -la mirada de Apolodoro se hizo lejana, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo-. Si tuviera oportunidad de viajar al Hades, le preguntaría a la Reina Perséfone o a la Dama Hécate. Sí, la Dama Hécate lo sabría sin duda.

-Será un poco difícil preguntarles, en la actualidad no estamos en muy buenos términos con el Inframundo.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Aprendí mucho de la Dama Hécate y ella siempre fue amable conmigo. ¿Recuerda cómo me ayudó a crear mis rosas piraña?

-No directamente, pero he leído al respecto. ¿Cómo hiciste para involucrar no solo a los Tindáridas sino también a sus hermanas y a los Afáridas en esa locura?

-Fácil, Pólux estaba aburrido, él se encargó de convencer al resto.

-Debí imaginarlo.

Shion acarició con afecto la mejilla de Apolodoro, éste sonrió… y, un parpadeo después, había desaparecido para dejar paso a Afrodita, que parecía alarmado a partes iguales por lo sucedido y por esa caricia inesperada.

-¡¿Qué diantres…? –se detuvo con un gran esfuerzo a mitad de la frase y lo intentó de nuevo-. ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?

Shion suspiró. De vuelta al Afrodita de siempre.

-Invoqué una de tus vidas pasadas, una parte de tu alma que normalmente debe permanecer sellada mientras estés entre los vivos. ¿Recuerdas que cuando estabas en el Hades sabías a la perfección lo sucedido en todas tus vidas anteriores y luego ese conocimiento se esfumó en el momento en que reviviste?

-Sí… ya veo… pero, ¿por qué?

-Tu entrenamiento no fue el mejor ni el más completo, dado que tu Maestro fue el Caballero de Cáncer y no tu predecesor ni el Caballero de Géminis, como debió haber sido –Shion se encogió de hombros-. Me di cuenta de eso hace años, porque nunca alcanzaste el nivel de toxicidad que caracterizó a otros Caballeros de Piscis… Oh, no pongas esa cara, no lo dije con ánimo de ofenderte. De hecho, me alegró el que no llegaras a ser tan venenoso como tus predecesores, era una fuente continua de sufrimiento para ellos el ser capaces de matar al contacto. Sin embargo, me pareció que debíamos consultar tu problema actual con alguien que conociera más a fondo que cualquiera de nosotros las técnicas ancestrales de la Casa de Piscis. Y la persona ideal fue, precisamente, una de tus reencarnaciones pasadas.

-¿Quién…?

-El primer Caballero de Piscis.

Afrodita apretó los labios un momento y apartó la mirada.

-Entonces… es cierto lo que me dijo Apolo cuando era niño… ¿También es cierto lo que me dijo Kanon sobre las teoría de las tres generaciones de la Orden?

-¿Que sus vidas se repiten una y otra vez? No del todo. Solo reencarnamos casi siempre en el mismo orden. En cada vida somos personas distintas y nuestras vidas son diferentes, aunque ciertas cosas tienden a repetirse, como el que el Caballero de Géminis sea gemelo o que el de Piscis se lleve mejor con las plantas que con las personas. En cualquier caso, esto sirvió de algo: Apolodoro tuvo una idea que tal vez sea útil.

Shion le entregó la libreta y Afrodita examinó el texto, intrigado.

-_Graecum est, non legitur_ –murmuró, con el sarcasmo más absoluto, dándole a entender que consideraba que Shion trataba de burlarse de él y lo había ofendido.

-¿No lees griego?

-No _esta_ versión de griego.

Shion resistió la urgencia de darse una palmada en la frente. Por supuesto, Apolodoro había escrito en griego de la Edad del Bronce y Afrodita sin duda podía reconocer una que otra letra (las que se parecieran más a sus versiones del alfabeto moderno), pero era muy poco probable que pudiera entender una sola palabra. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta al leerlo él mismo? Tíndaro debía estar más cerca de la superficie de su mente de lo que había pensado.

-Saga te ayudará a traducirlo al griego moderno.

-Le pediré ayuda a alguien más, si no le disgusta a usted, Maestro –formalidad repentina, y ojos que miraban en cualquier dirección que no fuera el rostro de Shion… ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Tienes algún problema con Saga? –como Afrodita tardaba en responder, Shion insistió-. Podría ordenarte que me contestes, pero prefiero que lo hagas por tu propia voluntad.

-Maestro…

-Si tienes un problema con él, es mi deber y mi derecho saber de qué se trata.

-No tengo ningún problema con él, él no tiene ningún problema conmigo. Y ese es el problema.

-Sin adivinanzas, por favor, Afrodita –Shion se sentó a los pies de la cama y esperó. Si era necesario esperar el resto del día a que Afrodita hablara, lo haría.

Afrodita recogió un poco las piernas para abrazar sus rodillas. Ya no parecía ni la mitad de arrogante que en circunstancias normales. Más bien lucía como un niño lastimado.

-Saga no me recuerda –confesó por fin.

-¿Cómo podría no recordarte?

-Tiene lagunas en su memoria. No recuerda casi nada de los trece años durante los cuales Arles fue la personalidad dominante. No tiene memoria de las muertes que ordenó ni del daño que causó, y eso probablemente sea bueno… pero tampoco me recuerda a mí, ni que fuimos amigos alguna vez, ni que… Bueno, _ahora_ soy un completo desconocido para él… Creo que no le simpatizo siquiera.

Eso era nuevo para Shion. Saga en ningún momento había mencionado que no pudiera recordar… Habría que comunicárselo a Atenea.

En cuanto a Afrodita, era evidente que le dolía la situación.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo, tu progreso en la traducción será más rápido si le pides ayuda a Saga… y me complacería que lo hicieras.

No necesitaba telepatía para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Afrodita en ese instante: "¿por qué habría de querer complacerlo?".

Ese gesto altanero… En situaciones así, Shion no sabía si llorar de risa o ahogarse de rabia. Cualquier otro caballero habría aceptado su sugerencia como si fuera una orden tajante, pero Afrodita, no: él _tenía_ que cuestionarlo. Si le dijera "es de día", probablemente iría afuera a cerciorarse antes de responderle. Shion hizo entonces algo que nadie en su sano juicio había intentado en los últimos quince años: revolvió el cabello de Afrodita, despeinándolo por completo.

-¡Ah! –Afrodita lo apartó de un manotazo y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos redondos de asombro e incredulidad-. ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-Logrando tu atención –Shion le dedicó una sonrisa malévola que, por un segundo, se asemejó demasiado a la de Kanon-. Pídele ayuda a Saga.

-Pero…

-Lo echas de menos, ¿no?

-…Sí…

-Entonces, recupera su amistad. O inicia una amistad con él desde cero. ¡Haz algo, niño, cualquier cosa, pero no te quedes lamentándote en un rincón! Y eso va también por lo de la libreta. Resuelve la idea que tu propia alma te dejó ahí, como corresponde al Caballero de Atenea que se supone que eres. ¿He sido lo bastante claro?

-…Sí, Maestro Shion.

-Bien, me alegro.

-Hum… Pegaso está en la entrada, pide permiso para pasar…

Afrodita se levantó y marchó hacia la entrada de la Doceava Casa, acomodándose el cabello como mejor podía mientras caminaba.

Shion sonrió para sus adentros y lo siguió. Podía darse cuenta de que Pegaso estaba acompañado, y, si no recordaba mal, el Caballero de Bronce había mencionado una visitante que debía ser escoltada ante Atenea ¿quién podría ser?

**

* * *

Rodorio**

* * *

Shun y June trataban de conseguir que todo el pequeño grupo participara de la conversación, pero no era fácil. Shaina estaba malhumorada, Jabu parecía haberse quedado mudo, quién sabe por qué (¿o sería que la presencia de Aioria lo incomodaba?), Marin estaba tan silenciosa como de costumbre, y Aioria tenía una cara de disgusto que echaba por tierra hasta las mejores intenciones.

-Por cierto, Aioria, no nos has aclarado por qué te envió Kanon en su lugar –dijo June, ya casi desesperada, al cabo de un (largo) rato de ese silencio desconcertante.

Aioria le dirigió una mirada de enojo que habría hecho retroceder a más de uno.

-Dije que no puede venir –replicó, cortante.

-Tampoco es como para que le hables en ese tono a la niña –dijo Marin, con un nivel de enojo extrañamente similar al que acababa de usar el Caballero de Leo.

-¿"Niña"? –repitió June, desconcertada.

Shaina apresuró el paso y se las arregló para arrastrar consigo a June, Shun y Jabu, apartándolos de Aioria y Shaina.

-Vengan conmigo, quiero mostrarles algo interesante…

Una vez que estuvieron a media cuadra de distancia, Shaina resopló (lo cual se oyó algo gracioso a través de la máscara) y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me figuro que se puede disculpar a Kanon por esto, ya que no conoce bien ni a Aioria ni a Marin –declaró-, pero, ya que ustedes dos son sus amigos, harían bien en avisarle que es mejor no tratar de reunir a esos dos. Llevan bastante rato de haber roto relaciones diplomáticas.

-Qué extraño. De acuerdo con Seiya, son buenos amigos –dijo Shun.

-Y es totalmente cierto, pero cuando se enojan, se enojan en serio.

-Espero que esto no resulte contagioso –murmuró Marin.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Aioria.

-Míralos –la amazona del Águila señaló a los cuatro jóvenes que caminaban más adelante, enfrascados en lo que parecía ser una conversación sumamente interesante-. Primero eran solo cinco, pero ahora los inadaptados parecen estar extendiéndose. Entiendo que June quiera pasar tiempo con Shun, pero no es beneficioso ni para ella ni para Shaina que las vean con Unicornio ni con el segundo Géminis. Tampoco es bueno para ti estar haciéndole favores a él, dicho sea de paso.

-No estoy haciéndole ningún favor, Seiya me obligó.

Marin no insistió en las razones que podría tener Aioria para estar reemplazando a Kanon en ese momento, y él se lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero sin decir una palabra al respecto.

-No sabía que conocieras a la Amazona de Camaleón.

-A ella no, pero sí a su Maestro, que también fue Maestro de Shun… Albiore tenía una capacidad extraña para entrenar gente ingenua y volverla más ingenua todavía.

-¿Crees que es por eso que tienen ahora estas malas compañías? ¿Por ingenuidad?

-¿Se te ocurre alguna otra razón? Afrodita de Piscis, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer y Kanon de Géminis. Ni siquiera deberían formar parte de la Orden. Hasta los aprendices murmuran por eso.

-¿Kiki y Polemos opinan al respecto?

Marin dejó escapar una risita.

-Al menos Polemos sí lo hace, y en voz bastante alta, dicho sea de paso. Ese niño está buscándose un problema serio por hablar de más.

-Deberíamos comentárselo a Shura.

-Cierto.

Luego de otro largo silencio, Aioria decidió que, puesto que Marin había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra después de tantos días sin hablarle, bien podía aprovechar para consultarle un par de dudas.

-Dime una cosa, ¿has escuchado hablar de los combates por deudas de sangre?

-¿De dónde sacaste ese término?

-Se lo escuché a uno de los más viejos de la Orden.

-¿Y supones que soy lo bastante vieja como para conocerlo yo también?

-¡Marin!

Ella rió y Aioria empezó a sentirse bien por primera vez en casi una semana. No lograba recordar por qué habían discutido, excepto que se relacionaba con un comentario desafortunado acerca de las máscaras de las amazonas que alguien había hecho llegar (enriquecido y aumentado) a oídos de Marin, una de esas minucias a las que nadie da importancia entre simples conocidos, pero que entre amigos cercanos acaban convirtiéndose en batallas campales.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarlo en la Biblioteca –dijo Aioria, con tono de falsa resignación-. Quería evitar eso a toda costa.

-¿Para no encontrarte ahí con Saga? –la voz de Marin se escuchaba seria de nuevo.

-Sí, casi acampa ahí últimamente.

-Dicen que es para no encontrarse con su hermano –Marin sacudió la cabeza-. En verdad, no me explico cómo se supone que funcione ahora la Orden con todas estas grietas.

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, la oficina de Saori)**

* * *

Saori sonrió con la amabilidad de siempre cuando Eris llegó a su oficina en compañía de Seiya y Shion.

El Patriarca estaba algo pálido (aunque mantenía la compostura) y Saori se sintió un poco mal por no haberle avisado a tiempo de la visita. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma que delegar era una buena idea, pero le resultaba un tanto difícil hacerlo.

Tomar las riendas de las Empresas Kido y la Fundación Graude significó un esfuerzo enorme en el que además había tenido que justificar una y mil veces cada una de sus decisiones, por pequeña que fuera, y eso era porque los otros directivos y accionistas no veían con buenos ojos el tener que obedecerla… por su juventud y por su sexo. Era humillante para la mayoría de ellos y una locura en opinión de los que no se sentían humillados, por lo que una vez que se sintió con el control absoluto hizo todo lo posible por no soltarlo, ¡era demasiado complicado hacerse obedecer! Pero la Orden de Atenea era diferente y olvidarse de tomar en cuenta la opinión del Patriarca no era una opción. Saori tomó nota mental de hablar más a menudo con Shion y saludó a Eris tan alegremente como lo habría hecho con cualquiera de los otros dioses.

-Bienvenida, Eris, hija de Ares y Afrodita. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia en mi Santuario?

Eris respiró hondo, como quien se prepara a realizar algo muy difícil, y se arrodilló ante Saori, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡Salve, Atenea, hija de Zeus! Estoy aquí para suplicarte, en nombre de todos los Areidas, que liberes a Niké.

Saori la miraba aturdida.

-¿Que la libere? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Eris bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

-Este es un esfuerzo vano, sin duda, pero sé que mi padre tiene la intención de venir aquí precisamente a suplicarte de esta manera y ni mis hermanos ni yo estamos dispuestos a sufrir que el dios de la Guerra se humille así, cuando nos consta que no hay esperanza. Si alguna vez hubieras tenido la menor intención de dejarla ir, no habrías mantenido prisionera tanto tiempo.

-Pero yo…

-Obedeces órdenes, sin duda.

-Es que…

-Lo comprendo. Supe desde el principio que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo, por mi padre y por mis hermanos más pequeños.

-¡Eris, no sé de qué me hablas!

La diosa de la Discordia le dirigió una mirada incrédula y se puso en pie.

-¿Ah, no?

Saori se acomodó el cabello con un gesto nervioso.

-Lo último que supe de Niké fue que desapareció durante la Guerra de Troya, y que Ares ha estado buscándola desde entonces.

Eris asintió.

-Todos los Areidas la hemos buscado, siguiendo infinidad de pistas falsas.

-Lo sé, y me ha dolido mucho por mi hermano, pero no sé cómo esperas que la libere, si ni siquiera sé dónde está.

-Tu báculo, Atenea, tu báculo llamado _Niké_.

-¿Esto? –Saori miró el báculo con sorpresa-. Es solo una representación suya, un homenaje… Niké depositó una parte de su poder en él y… -Eris sacudía la cabeza y Saori frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que está _en_ el báculo?

-Las Grayas. Ellas nos lo dijeron.

-¿Las tres Ancianas? Pero mi padre dijo que Niké no aparece porque no desea ser encontrada y por eso él prohibió a todos los oráculos responder preguntas relacionadas con ella.

Eris se encogió de hombros.

-Las Grayas son bastante más viejas que Zeus y solo le obedecen si quieren hacerlo, no olvides que son hijas de Forcis y Ceto y, por lo tanto, nietas de Gea y Ponto, por lo que no están sujetas a su autoridad. Si no hablaron hasta ahora fue porque no les habíamos llegado al precio. No fue fácil, no fue barato y, créeme, no fue agradable. Fobos, Deimos y Anteros trabajarán gratuitamente para ellas los próximos 300 años.

-¡¿Qué?

-Mis hermanos se han vendido a sí mismos como esclavos de esas odiosas viejas por esta información. ¿Crees que habríamos aceptado semejante trato si no estuviéramos seguros de que nos dijeron la verdad? ¡Y ellas querían que mi padre pagara el precio! ¿Puedes imaginarte al dios de la Guerra como sirviente de las daimónides de la Inquietud, el Horror y la Angustia?

-Una guerra con las Fórcides sería terrible en esas circunstancias –murmuró Saori.

-Y él quería aceptar de inmediato, sin regatear siquiera –Eris sacudió la cabeza de nuevo-. Tenemos suerte de que Harmonía lograra convencerlo.

-Tener al Terror, el Espanto y el Desamor bajo el dominio de las Grayas sigue siendo un mal bastante grave –dijo Saori, muy seria.

-¿Sí? Pues en cualquier caso, es culpa de Apolo.

-…¿Eh?

-Él pudo habernos ayudado. Le pedimos un oráculo infinidad de veces, pero nunca nos escuchó. Todo mal que sobrevenga por la esclavitud de mis hermanos, puedes agradecérselo a él, por obedecer a tu padre; y a tu padre, por prohibirle ayudarnos.

-Basta. No trates de ponerme en contra de mi propia sangre –interrumpió Saori.

-Yo _también_ soy tu sangre. Pero olvidémoslo, es costumbre entre los Olímpicos olvidar que soy nieta de Zeus.

-Eris…

-¿Liberarás a mi madrastra, o no?

Saori contempló el báculo que sostenía en la mano derecha. Sentía con toda claridad el cosmos de Niké, siempre lo había hecho, pero eso podía deberse con la misma facilidad a la presencia real de la diosa de la Victoria o a la de la porción de su poder que esa misma diosa había mezclado con el metal siglos antes. La única manera de averiguarlo sería destruyendo el báculo.

-Bien puede ser una trampa, Alteza –dijo Shion, haciendo eco del pensamiento que justo entonces se formaba en la mente de Saori.

-Me insultas, Shion de Aries –dijo Eris, pero sin enojo, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

-Me disculpo. No imaginé que un comentario así ofendiera a una diosa de la Guerra.

-Siempre tan gentil… -Eris le sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a Saori-. Insisto, Atenea, he dicho la verdad: Niké está prisionera en tu báculo.

-Aunque las Grayas no te mintieran, Atenea solamente podría liberarla rompiendo el báculo y eso no es posible: puede cambiar de forma, pero no puede ser destruido. Ha quedado demostrado en infinidad de batallas –dijo Shion.

-Siempre queda un recurso: la espada de Ayax –contestó Eris-. La propia Niké la bendijo antes de obsequiársela a Príamo de Troya, quien se la dio a su primogénito Héctor, y este a su vez se la entregó a Ayax. Las Fórcides han dicho que el poder de Niké en la espada reconocerá a su dueña y podrá liberarla de dondequiera que esté.

Saori frunció el ceño. Luego de la Guerra de Troya, la locura que descendió sobre el héroe Ayax lo impulsó a suicidarse. Muchos culparon a la espada (que no fue encontrada jamás) y aseguraban que estaba maldita; casi nadie recordaba que aquella arma había sido bendecida por la Victoria en persona.

Al momento en que Hefestos terminó la espada y Niké le infundió su poder, solamente Atenea y Clío, la musa de la Historia, estaban presentes, nadie más que ellos cuatro sabían de la bendición y a Saori le constaba que ni Hefesto ni Clío le dirigían la palabra a Eris. Así pues, era muy poco probable que alguno de ellos se lo hubiera comentado. ¿Serviría eso como una prueba de que la hija de Ares había recibido la información por medio de un oráculo?

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, la Biblioteca)**

* * *

Cumplidos los encargos del cocinero (¿por qué habrían sido necesarias seis personas para tan poca cosa?), Aioria marchó lo más rápidamente que pudo a la Biblioteca.

Cada Casa tenía su propia biblioteca, o por lo menos una acumulación de libros y documentos diversos, el resultado lógico de muchas generaciones de Caballeros, pero su contenido y organización eran distintos según el templo. Si se buscaba información completa y no se conocía a fondo qué había en cada Casa, era mejor ir directamente a la Biblioteca.

Una vez ahí, Aioria cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que buscaba. Antes de dirigirse a los ficheros de información, empezó a caminar sin rumbo por entre las filas y filas de estanterías, un tanto asombrado por la cantidad de libros, rollos de pergamino y… ¿tablillas de arcilla? ¿Quedaría en la Orden alguien que pudiera leer sumerio?

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Polemos. Lo que no fue sorprendente (en lo más mínimo) fue encontrarlo al borde de meterse en un problema.

El aprendiz estaba encaramado en una escalera, estirándose todo lo que podía para alcanzar un libro de aspecto bastante pesado.

-Sería mejor si acercaras más la escalera –dijo Aioria.

-Eso quisiera, pero está trabada.

Aioria casi pudo ver el libro caer y arrastrar consigo aprendiz y escalera. En efecto, el libro cayó, pero Polemos logró esquivarlo y la escalera (aunque se tambaleó con el golpe) no se vino abajo.

El único herido fue el libro, que se deshojó completamente.

-¡Ay, caramba! ¿Cree que alguien se dé cuenta de esto, señor Aioria?

¿Era broma?

-Vas a tener que recogerlo y dárselo al encargado de la Biblioteca para que lo mande reparar… si se puede reparar.

-¿Quién es el encargado? ¿El señor Saga?

-¿Saga?

-Bueno, es la única persona que está aquí a diario.

Aioria frunció el ceño. ¿Géminis estaría realizando alguna investigación, o algo por el estilo? Después de la escena en la escalinata, no le había quedado la impresión de que los gemelos tuvieran razones para evitarse como quería dar a entender la chismografía que conocía Marin, al contrario, daban la impresión de ser bastante unidos. ¿Qué tanto buscaría Saga en la Biblioteca?

-Pues, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de quién está a cargo de esto.

-Entonces, tampoco es usted –Polemos suspiró-. Sigo sin tener a quién preguntar dónde están las cosas en este laberinto.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

-Solo cuando necesito libros.

Lógica aplastante.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Busca algo en particular, señor Aioria? Tal vez pueda ayudarle.

¿Por qué no? Lo más probable era que Polemos conociera la Biblioteca mejor que él.

-Estoy tratando de averiguar qué es un combate por deuda de sangre.

Polemos silbó con aire de sorpresa.

-Es algo bastante viejo.

-¿Has oído de eso?

-Oh, sí.

-Cuéntame, por favor.

Polemos se sentó en lo más alto de la escalera, con una mirada solemne en los ojos castaños, y empezó a hablarle a Aioria como si fuera un maestro explicando un tema a sus alumnos.

-Cuando Atenea estableció el primer reglamento para la Orden, no se contemplaba el caso de pudiera haber una traición de parte de un caballero a ella, o entre los caballeros. Al reunirse la Tercera Generación, eso cambió, debido a lo que sucedió con la Guerra de Troya y lo accidentado del advenimiento de la Segunda Generación, sobre todo en el caso del segundo Piscis y el segundo Cáncer.

-Los asesinos de sus Maestros.

-Correcto. El cambio que realizó Atenea en el reglamento fue incluir la posibilidad de los combates por deudas de sangre, y los Caballeros de Atenea fueron los últimos entre los servidores de los dioses griegos en aceptar este tipo de combate. Se trata de un duelo a muerte entre dos Caballeros, no importa el rango ni la jerarquía de ninguno de los dos dentro de la Orden, y la única razón por la que pueden invocar el derecho a ese combate es si uno de ellos ha dado muerte a un pariente consanguíneo del otro.

-Hum.

-Pero hay algo más. La parte realmente importante es que los dioses no pueden interrumpir el duelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Todos los Olímpicos se reunieron en el Hades y juraron por la laguna Estigia que jamás intervendrían en un caso de estos, con el fin de que el Hado Misterioso tuviera plena libertad para señalar la sentencia justa en cada caso. Jurar por la laguna Estigia es lo más grave que puede hacer un dios griego, se trata del único juramento que ellos no pueden quebrantar. Ahora, imagínese las consecuencias para la Orden: así se abrió un portillo que hace posible una batalla de los Mil Días que ni la misma Atenea tiene autoridad para detener.

-Eso es… terrible.

-Por eso en la historia de la Orden solo ha habido cinco duelos de este tipo.

-Hum… Estás bastante bien informado.

-Tengo que estarlo, al Maestro Shura parece importarle mucho que conozca acerca de la historia de la Orden.

Aioria asintió distraídamente y, luego de darle las gracias, regresó a la Casa de Leo.

Polemos bajó de la escalera con grandes precauciones, recogió los restos del libro desbaratado, se guardó en el bolsillo algunas de las hojas y acomodó el resto lo mejor que pudo. Luego, con un suspiro cansado, colocó el libro en una de las mesas de lectura de modo que resultara bien visible para la próxima persona que entrara ahí.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas mitológicas y de latinajos:**

**Sobre los "apellidos" mitológicos:** la terminación –ida significa "hijo de", mientras que –ide equivale a "hija de". De esta manera, es común que en la literatura griega se llame a Zeus "Cronida" ("Hijo de Cronos"), a Cronos "Uránida" ("Hijo de Urano") y así por el estilo.

**Los Tindáridas:** se llama indistintamente a Cástor y Pólux (el signo de Géminis) Tindáridas ("hijos de Tíndaro") o Dioscuros ("hijos de Zeus"). Para efectos de este fic, Shion, al ser la reencarnación de Tíndaro, encuentra ofensivo el "Dioscuros" y prefiere llamarlos "Tindáridas", costumbre que siguen también Saga y Kanon.

**Los Afáridas:** Idas y Linceo, hijos de Afareo (hermano de Tíndaro) eran primos de Pólux, Cástor, Helena y Clitemnestra. Al ser sus respectivos padres co-gobernantes de Esparta (que tenía dos reyes en todo momento, para evitar vacíos de poder en caso de la muerte de uno de ellos), se esperaba que todos colaboraran con los asuntos políticos y militares de la ciudad-estado. Sin embargo, hubo entre los varones una rivalidad terrible que finalizó con la muerte de los cuatro.

**Los Areidas:** "hijos de Ares", Eris utiliza el término para designar a todos sus hermanos y medio hermanos por parte de padre, indistintamente de quiénes fueran sus madres, por lo que está incluyendo no solo a Eros, Anteros, Fobos, Deimos y Harmonía, sino también a un largo etcétera de dioses y semidioses.

**Las Grayas (o Greas):** son tres de las hijas de Forcis (un dios marino, hijo de la Tierra y el Mar) y de Ceto (una monstruosa ninfa marina con forma de ballena, que corresponde a la constelación Cetus o Leviatán), por lo que entran en el grupo de las Fórcides, que incluye además a las Gorgonas (sí, Medusa y sus hermanas), las sirenas homéricas, ciertas ninfas, Equidna (mitad mujer, mitad serpiente, la madre de Gerión), Escila y algunas otras.

Todas las Fórcides son, como sus padres, personificaciones de las fuerzas destructivas del mar: las tormentas, las corrientes traicioneras, los escollos, los tsunamis, etc.

De entre esta simpática familia, las Grayas destacan por haber nacido ancianas, siempre están juntas las tres porque comparten un único ojo y un único diente que deben usar por turnos, se alimentan de carne humana y tienen el poder de ver el futuro. Se llaman Dino ("temor", "inquietud", la sensación previa al miedo declarado), Enio ("horror", "la destructora de ciudades") y Penfredo ("alarma", "angustia").

Cuando Perseo intentaba matar a Medusa, tuvo que preguntarle a las Grayas cuál era la manera de vencerla sin que la gorgona lo convirtiera en piedra, como ellas no querían darle la respuesta, les robó el ojo y las chantajeó hasta que le revelaron que podía acercarse a ella viendo su reflejo en lugar de mirarla directamente.

_**Graecum est, non legitur:**_ "Esto es griego, no lo lea". Durante la Edad Media, los estudiosos usaban con regularidad el latín en sus escritos, pero no el griego. El conocimiento del griego clásico se perdió tanto fuera de Grecia que llegó un momento en que si un escritor tenía por fuerza que citar en griego a un autor griego, añadía esta frase para que el lector no perdiera tiempo tratando de comprender un texto que resultaba intraducible para la mayoría de las personas. "Esto está en griego" se convirtió en un sinónimo de "no lo entiendo" o "no le encuentro sentido".

Dado que el Santuario está en Grecia y pertenece a una diosa griega, lo más probable es que Shion y Afrodita estuvieran hablando en griego, pero las muestras más antiguas de escritura griega son totalmente indescifrables para alguien que conozca solo el griego moderno. Y, puesto que, para efectos de este fic, la Primera Generación de la Orden de Atenea se reunió veinte años antes de la Guerra de Troya, y ésta (se cree) fue alrededor del siglo VIII a. C., faltaban todavía tres o cuatro siglos para que Grecia adoptara lo que sería la forma definitiva del alfabeto. Apolodoro puede haber escrito el texto en uno de por lo menos cuatro o seis alfabetos distintos (y probablemente en zig-zag en lugar de hacerlo de izquierda a derecha), sin signos de puntuación (no se habían inventado todavía) y con las diferencias gramaticales y de vocabulario que suponen el estar a casi tres milenios de la época actual. Así pues, Afrodita no habría entendido lo que escribió Apolodoro a menos que fuera arqueólogo.

**Daimons, daimónides:** de esta palabra procede el término "demonio", pero para los griegos no tenía el mismo significado que para nosotros. Los daimons eran una especie de genios o espíritus (Sócrates solía mencionar que el suyo se le aparecía de vez en cuando y le daba consejos, para él era más bien como un ángel de la guarda), y en la mitología suelen ser servidores de algún dios, o manifestaciones de algunos aspectos de la naturaleza.

En mi pequeño universo fanfiquero, existen grados entre los dioses griegos. El más alto es el de los dioses mayores, entre los cuales están los doce Olímpicos, y los dioses antiguos (Gea, Urano, Cronos, Hécate, Nix, Erebo, Tifón, etc.); luego están los dioses menores (Asclepio, Eris, Eros, las Musas, etc.); luego los daimons y las daimónides. A partir de ahí, se contarían en la escala de poder los semidioses y los héroes, luego las ninfas, los silfos, los faunos, etc., y (por último) los humanos comunes y corrientes.

Los daimons serían divinidades muy, muy jóvenes, o con demasiado poco poder. Dependerían del poder de otro dios (ya fuera un dios mayor o un dios menor) y representarían aspectos secundarios del poder de ese dios. Por ejemplo, Higeia y Panacea, hijas de Asclepio deberían ser catalogadas como daimónides, porque dependen del poder del dios de la Medicina y representan la Sanación y las Pócimas Curativas.

Así pues, aunque las Grayas son antiquísimas, cuando Eris las llama "daimónides", está enfatizando la diferencia de "nivel" que tienen con los demás dioses, porque tienen poco poder por sí mismas… pero ahora, que tienen a tres dioses menores a su servicio, se pueden convertir en una gran amenaza.


	4. Se necesitan dos para pelear

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado comentarios!

Cuando ha sido posible, les he enviado mensajes de vuelta =3

**Miguel: **¡holaaa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Sí, me acuerdo, y también espero (algún día) continuar "La guerra contra el Olimpo", incluyendo tu idea sobre los Templarios, pero mi inspiración sigue en fuga ;_; por lo que no sé cuándo escribiré algo más. Sé que me enviaste tu e-mail, pero fanfiction net no permite que se vean direcciones en los mensajes. Creo que puedes ver la mía en mi información de usuario, pero de todos modos es la misma dirección que encuentras en mi página y con la que nos comunicábamos antes.

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Se necesitan dos para pelear**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**El duelo de Leo y Géminis**

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Al día siguiente a la llegada de Eris al Santuario, Seiya fue a la Tercera Casa con la intención de hablar con alguno de los gemelos… preferentemente, con Kanon, ya que parecía ser el más sospechoso de los dos. Después de las confidencias de Saori sobre su parentesco con los Caballeros de Géminis y el Patriarca, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco preocupado.

Si su relación con Seika y lo que conocía sobre la de Ikki y Shun servía para juzgar, Saori, criada lejos de sus hermanos, pero consciente de su existencia, debía estar realmente ansiosa de ser aceptada por ellos.

La muchacha era totalmente transparente en cualquier cosa que se refiriera a los gemelos, y sus (nada disimulados) esfuerzos por acercarse a ellos inquietaban al resto de la Orden.

Hasta donde Seiya podía ver, Kanon aceptaba aquello con completa naturalidad y se mostraba cariñoso con Saori siempre y cuando ni Saga ni Shion estuvieran cerca. Sobre todo en presencia del Patriarca, era tan perfectamente educado y distante como los Caballeros de Oro (aunque con frecuencia se le escapaba algún detalle o un comentario que ponía en evidencia que la consideraba cuando menos una amiga cercana). A Saga, por otro lado, las muestras de cariño de Saori parecían tomarlo siempre por sorpresa y era bastante común que no supiera cómo reaccionar.

Al elevar su cosmos en la entrada para dar a conocer su presencia, percibió claramente el cosmos de alguno de los dos hermanos dándole la bienvenida y permiso para pasar, pero no veía a nadie. Seguramente el Géminis que estuviera ahí había dado por hecho que simplemente quería cruzar al otro lado. Siguió caminando, alejándose de la ruta de paso y se adentró en lo que (según sus cálculos) debía ser el androceo de la Tercera Casa.

Las Doce Casas estaban construidas como un cruce entre templos y viviendas griegas de la antigüedad, por lo que contaban con partes claramente definidas. Lo común en la Grecia clásica era que las distintas dependencias se construyeran alrededor de un patio central. Los templos griegos además tenían un atrio (en el Santuario había dos en cada una de las Doce Casas, de modo que las fachadas Este y Oeste eran idénticas), y las casas contaban con un vestíbulo, el comedor, la cocina, la despensa, los baños, algunas otras habitaciones cuyo uso variaba según los gustos o necesidades de dueños, y (por supuesto) el gineceo y el androceo, ocupando lados opuestos de la vivienda. Como en las Doce Casas el patio central había sido reemplazado por la "ruta de paso" (un largo corredor con un techo alto sostenido por columnas, lo que daba a la construcción características propias de un templo), en la mayoría existían dos patios laterales, aunque siempre interiores: el del androceo estaba empedrado y tenía un altar en el centro, mientras que el del gineceo tenía un jardín y una fuente.

Las mujeres de la familia vivían en el gineceo, mientras que las habitaciones de los varones estaban en el androceo, de manera que en las Doce Casas (por lo menos en ese momento) los gineceos estaban vacíos. Según había escuchado Seiya, la Orden se guiaba en muchos casos por las costumbres de Esparta (algún día tendría que preguntar por qué por las de esa ciudad-estado y no las de Atenas, por ejemplo) y era poco frecuente que los Caballeros formaran familias antes de haber cumplido los treinta años, que era la edad obligatoria para los guerreros espartanos.

Se asomó con precaución a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal del androceo, asumiendo que esa sería la de Saga. Para su sorpresa, aunque estaba amueblada y limpia, no parecía habitada. Los muebles estaban cubiertos y protegidos, y hasta los cuadros estaban tapados.

La segunda habitación era del mismo tamaño, pero a diferencia de la primera (que contaba con una cama matrimonial), estaba ocupada por dos camas individuales, cuyos edredones eran idénticos. ¿Teniendo una casa tan grande, los gemelos compartían cuarto?

Quizá no era tan raro, si era lo que acostumbraban desde niños, pero a Seiya se le hacía un poco cuesta arriba entender eso porque, después de vivir prácticamente hacinado con los otros niños de la Fundación, se había sentido en el paraíso cuando Marin le asignó una habitación para él solo (aunque fuera diminuta).

Había una mesita de noche en medio de las dos camas, un espejo (bastante grande) y un solo ropero. Debería decirle a Saori que le comentara alguna vez a los gemelos que en las culturas asiáticas era de mala suerte tener espejos en las habitaciones destinadas al sueño… Una puerta acristalada (definitivamente un añadido muy posterior a la construcción, porque chocaba terriblemente con la arquitectura griega) daba al patio empedrado y aumentaba la luz en la habitación. Otra puerta conducía a un baño (que también debía ser un añadido moderno).

Las otras habitaciones del androceo estaban tan deshabitadas como la principal, pero (al igual que ésta) parecían listas para recibir a alguien en caso de que fuera necesario. ¿Habitaciones para invitados o algún antecesor de Saga había tenido una familia realmente grande?

Finalmente llegó a las dependencias que debían formar parte del ala Oeste, y ahí encontró lo que parecía ser la biblioteca, o un cruce entre biblioteca y despacho. Varias estanterías repletas de libros y pergaminos, unos armarios cerrados, algunas vitrinas con lo que parecía ser una pequeña exhibición de objetos antiguos, dos sillones de aspecto cómodo acompañado cada uno por una mesita auxiliar, y dos escritorios (uno perfectamente ordenado y otro que parecía haber sufrido los efectos de un huracán), con sus respectivas sillas; además había mapas, pergaminos y pinturas en las paredes.

Pero lo que atrajo la atención de Seiya fue una pequeña colección de fotografías.

A diferencia de las que tenía Saori, no se encontraban en un escritorio sino en una pared, pero estaban igual de finamente enmarcadas y ordenadas.

No había una sola de Saori. La mayoría era de los gemelos en distintas etapas de la niñez, ninguna parecía corresponder a la adolescencia ni a la edad adulta. Había una de Shion solo, y otra de una mujer de cabello negro y sonrisa burlona. El Patriarca y la dama aparecían con los gemelos en algunas de las otras fotos. Y además había varias de un par de niñas.

Debían ser gemelas también, a menos que fuera una sola niña que se las hubiera arreglado para quedar junto a un espejo en cada foto. Ambas tenían el cabello oscuro y se parecían bastante a la mujer misteriosa. Por las fotografías en las que aparecían con los gemelos, era evidente que tenían una gran diferencia de edad con ellos, por lo menos diez años.

Seiya tuvo la sensación de haberlas visto antes. Estaba seguro de que las conocía de alguna parte…

Descolgó una de las fotos, y la estudió con atención.

Sí, las conocía… o al menos a una de ellas.

-Geist –murmuró.

-Veo que encontraste a mis otras hermanas.

Sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Kanon desde la puerta, Seiya dejó caer la foto, cuyo cristal se rompió al dar contra el piso.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó Seiya.

Kanon se acercó sin decir palabra y recogió el marco y la foto, sacudiéndoles los fragmentos de vidrio.

-Mencionaste a Geist –comentó, luego de unos instantes-. ¿Conociste también a Galatea?

-Er… no. A ella, no.

Ahora sí que se sentía incómodo. ¿Kanon sabría que era él quien había matado a la Amazona Fantasma?

-Las quise mucho a ambas –dijo Kanon sin mirarlo, había ido hasta el escritorio desordenado y estaba quitando cuidadosamente la foto del marco-, sobre todo a Geist, tenía mi mismo mal carácter y era desobediente y pendenciera, igual que yo. Galatea, en cambio, era una santita insoportable, justo como Saga.

Hablaba en pasado de las dos, ¿la otra gemela también había muerto?

-Hum…

-La señora que puedes ver en esas fotos es mi madre. Su nombre era Febe y era sacerdotisa de Atenea, aquí mismo, en el Santuario. Bien, Pegaso, ya conoces a toda mi familia. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta con respecto a Saori?

-…¿Eh?

-Hablé con ella hace un rato. Me comentó que habló contigo sobre nuestro parentesco. Pensé que vendrías por aquí tarde o temprano para hacer alguna pregunta.

-Bueno, sí, tengo preguntas… pero no directamente sobre Saori.

-¿Ah, no?

-Me gustaría saber por qué Saga no sabe que Saori es hermana de ustedes dos.

-Hum… ¿Sabes cómo funciona una manipulación mental?

-Pues… no. No tengo idea.

-El cerebro humano guarda los recuerdos en cadenas y redes, de manera que un recuerdo dispara a otros, por eso las técnicas de mnemotecnia suelen consistir en asociar los datos, para facilitar el recordarlos. En fin, cuando mi padre hizo que Saga y yo selláramos cada uno los recuerdos del otro… hice un pésimo trabajo.

-¿Qué tan malo?

-Apabullante. Mis talentos no incluyen una habilidad natural para las ilusiones ni las técnicas de dominio mental y ese fue mi primer y único intento por hacer una labor así de grande. Como resultado, en lugar de volver inaccesibles solo ciertos eslabones en la cadena de recuerdos de Saga, acabé rompiendo la cadena en varias partes. Un verdadero desastre –Kanon sacó un marco nuevo de una bolsa que estaba en el escritorio, por el nombre de la tienda, Seiya dedujo que debía haberlo comprado en Atenas-. Los fragmentos están ahí y son accesibles, pero están dispersos, revueltos y llenos de bordes afilados. Si Saga intentara recordar en este momento, solo conseguiría sufrir una migraña espantosa –una vez colocada la foto en su nuevo marco, tomó otros dos marcos más de la misma bolsa y puso en cada uno una fotografía nueva. Seiya las reconoció de inmediato, eran copias de dos que tenía Saori en su escritorio: la de los doce Caballeros de Oro y Shion, y la de los gemelos con ella-. Tengo la esperanza de que los eslabones se unan nuevamente por sí mismos con el tiempo, pero hasta que eso suceda, los recuerdos de Saga permanecerán bloqueados… no solo los que corresponden a la muerte de mamá, sino también muchas otras cosas. Geist y Galatea, por ejemplo. Él _sabe_ que teníamos hermanas menores, pero está bastante intrigado porque hace unos días se dio cuenta que no recuerda nada de ellas a partir del día en que cumplieron cinco años.

-Oh…

-Sabe que Geist huyó del Santuario, pero no recuerda cuándo ni por qué. Y no recuerda si Galatea se marchó con ella o si eso fue después –Kanon frunció el ceño-. Y yo ya no estaba aquí entonces, ni he podido encontrar una sola persona que me diga qué pasó con Galatea, aunque sí me han hablado bastante mal de Geist. Hubiera jurado que se enmendaría después de que el Maestro echó de aquí a sus amigos… pero parece que la mala influencia era ella.

-¿No puedes unir tú los eslabones? –definitivamente, Seiya no quería que la conversación derivara hacia Geist.

-¿Después de la forma en que los rompí? No me atrevo a intentarlo. Podría dejarlo en estado vegetativo. Aunque tal vez su personalidad mejoraría con eso, no creo que Afrodita me lo perdonara.

¿Qué tendría que ver Piscis con eso?

-¿Y el Maestro Shion podría hacerlo?

-Él es el otro problema: no sé si recuerda algo al respecto y no he podido decidirme a preguntárselo. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya borrado su propia memoria o, peor aún, que siga convencido de que es mejor que no recordemos.

Ciertamente era un asunto espinoso y no había mucho que Seiya pudiera hacer para ayudar. Kanon colocó cuidadosamente los tres marcos en la pared y retrocedió para apreciar el conjunto.

-Lo lamento –murmuró Seiya.

-No sufras. Las cosas lucen mal ahora, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que todo se arregle, el tiempo es una gran medicina, ¿no?

Seiya le dirigió una última mirada a las fotografías. Tuvo la impresión de que no sería difícil distinguir a las gemelas, a pesar de ser idénticas. El lenguaje corporal y las expresiones de ambas eran completamente distintos.

Desde su marco nuevo, la niña que (probablemente) había sido Geist alguna vez pareció devolverle la mirada.

Kanon acompañó a Seiya a la entrada, donde encontraron a Aioros, que iba camino de la Quinta Casa. Seiya, que pensaba bajar a Aries, estaba a punto de despedirse de ambos cuando oyeron que alguien cruzaba la Casa de Géminis a todo correr.

Los tres observaron intrigados a Polemos llegar con ellos casi sin aliento.

-¿Dónde es el incendio? –preguntó Seiya.

-¡Señor Kanon! ¡Señor Aioros! –exclamó el niño-. ¡El señor Saga retó al señor Aioria a un duelo por deuda de sangre!

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron Kanon y Aioros al mismo tiempo.

-Están camino del anfiteatro ahora mismo –añadió Polemos.

En un parpadeo, ni Kanon ni Aioros estaban ahí, ambos se habían marchado corriendo. Seiya se quedó mirando al niño, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué es un duelo por deuda de sangre?

-Un combate a muerte, señor Seiya.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

-¿Acaso se han vuelto locos esos dos?

Polemos le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-No entiendo por qué se sorprende –declaró el niño con solemnidad-. Si alguien pusiera en peligro la vida de su hermana o de alguno de sus nueve hermanos, ¿no movería usted cielo y tierra con tal de protegerlos?

Seiya se quedó suspenso por un instante. ¿Cómo era que sabía al respecto? Se suponía que solo Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y él tenían esa información…

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Usted se ha enfrentado antes al señor Aioria y al señor Saga, ¿no cree que es peligroso que peleen? Quizá debería ir a ayudar a detenerlos.

Sí, eso parecía más importante de momento.

**

* * *

A medio camino entre Géminis y Tauro**

* * *

Poco después, Kiki se sorprendió al ver a Polemos bajando las gradas. El aprendiz de Shura casi nunca iba más abajo de la Casa de Leo a menos que tuviera que hacer algo en el pueblo, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Algo parecía estar molestando a Polemos en los ojos (cosa bastante habitual), Kiki advirtió que no se estaba fijando por dónde caminaba y lo vio perder pie y caer de mala manera.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ayudarlo.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Eso creo.

En el suelo, frente a Polemos, dos pequeños círculos cóncavos de tono verdoso destacaban sobre la blancura del mármol. ¿Lentes de contacto? Cuando el otro niño levantó la cara y lo miró, Kiki se sintió todavía más intrigado: el iris de los ojos de Polemos era rojo. No rosado como en un albino, sino de un rojo vivo, intenso, como el de la sangre. Kiki, que sufría regularmente las burlas de los niños de Rodorio por su aspecto exótico, hizo el propósito de no comentarle que sus ojos se parecían a los de un conejo blanco… a menos que Polemos se pusiera demasiado irritante, claro.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-No creo, me parece que me desmonté un tobillo.

-No te muevas, voy a buscar a Asclepio.

Eris esperó a que Kiki estuviera lejos antes de acercarse a Polemos.

-Le avisaste a Sagitario y al segundo Géminis sobre el duelo de sus hermanos –reclamó ella.

-Se me escapó.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, ¿lo sabías? Y un pésimo sirviente, además –la diosa de la Discordia hablaba con absoluta tranquilidad, pero Polemos se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos; sabía lo que vendría a continuación-. Si llegan a tiempo de evitar que se maten el uno al otro, habrás echado a perder lo que pensé que sería tu mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Espero, por tu bien, que estés preparado para asumir las consecuencias.

* * *

Asclepio frunció el ceño al encontrar a Eris junto al aprendiz de Capricornio, pero no dijo nada antes de examinarlo cuidadosamente y empezar a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la cara.

-No te conocía como alguien que golpeara a niños, prima.

-Me acusas sin pruebas. ¿No te dijo el pequeño pelirrojo que este niño cayó por sus propios medios?

-Me habló de un tobillo lastimado, no de sangre.

Eris se encogió de hombros y Kiki retrocedió prudentemente hasta quedar detrás de Asclepio. La diosa estaba empezando a rodearse de una atmósfera que daba algo de miedo.

-Según he escuchado, se trata de una criatura propensa a los accidentes. Pero yo, en tu lugar, dejaría de discutir y me apresuraría a atenderlo. El pequeño está sintiendo dolor, ¿qué clase de médico alarga su sufrimiento?

-Espero que, para cuando termine con él, tú hayas abandonado este Santuario.

-No tienes autoridad para darme órdenes, ni el poder para echarme de aquí.

-No me conoces, Eris. El niño es un aprendiz de la Orden de Atenea, y si eso no bastara para que te apartes de él, haré que lo acoja la Orden de Apolo.

Eris sonrió con dulzura.

-No me hagas reír, primo. ¿Apolo lo protegerá tan bien como te protegió a ti?

-Vete de aquí. Ahora.

-Como quieras.

Asclepio resopló y se concentró nuevamente en curar a Polemos.

-Tú, tu Maestro y yo debemos tener una larga charla, hijo.

-No será posible hoy.

-¿Por qué?

Polemos señaló hacia el anfiteatro.

-El Caballero de Leo y el Caballero de Géminis van a tener un duelo.

-…Rayos.

**

* * *

El anfiteatro**

* * *

Aioria encontró a Saga esperándolo en la arena, esta vez correctamente vestido de rojo y negro. Al parecer, estaban solos.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano? –preguntó Aioria, decidido a no dejarse engañar de nuevo, ni siquiera por accidente.

-Vivirá.

Sí, esa era la voz de Saga.

-Me alegro, como te dije ayer, nunca tuve intención de lastimarlo _a él_.

Saga asintió con seriedad antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Las reglas de un duelo por una deuda de sangre son simples: puesto que acepto mi culpa en la muerte de tu hermano, tienes derecho a iniciar el combate y éste durará lo que tú decidas. Ni siquiera una orden directa de Atenea puede forzar tu decisión al respecto. ¿Está claro?

-Sí.

-Entonces, comienza cuando quieras.

Aioria atacó de inmediato.

**

* * *

Casa de Aries**

* * *

Eris se materializó en la entrada. El cosmos de Atenea normalmente interfería con las teleportaciones volviéndolas un tanto peligrosas para quien no tuviera un control realmente fino de dónde quería llegar, de manera que en ese momento, entre toda la Orden solo Shion, Mu (y Kiki en distancias cortas) se atrevían a intentarlo. Por suerte para Eris, ella (como la mayoría de los dioses) tenía los siglos de experiencia indispensables como para poder compensar la interferencia.

Lanzó una mirada rencorosa hacia el palacio y se dispuso a emprender el camino… pero casi chocó con Afrodita y Shun, que regresaban de Rodorio.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –dijo Afrodita, sorprendido-. No he terminado de responder las cartas que me trajiste.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de Piscis? ¿No que tenías que guardar reposo? –respondió Eris.

-Las palabras exactas de Asclepio fueron "tómalo con calma" y eso he hecho. Me tienen prohibido participar en los entrenamientos, me mantienen vigilado a todas horas, y el aburrimiento de la razón engendra travesuras, así que fui al mercado a conseguir algunas cosas para preparar un platillo sueco de esos que Cáncer detesta con toda el alma –Afrodita sonrió con algo de maldad-. Invitaré a mis amigos a almorzar, ¿quieres acompañarnos? No querrás perderte la cara que pondrá cierto Caballero de Oro cuando se dé cuenta de que esta vez no cocinaré en italiano.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo quedarme, Hyacinthe.

-No me llames así, por favor, sabes que lo detesto.

-Nunca he entendido por qué. Cuando mi madre te ganó en aquella apuesta y tuvo que cambiarte el nombre, pidió la opinión de tu madre antes de hacerlo. Dione aprobó que te siguiéramos llamando Hyacinthe.

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza con un gesto lleno de amargura.

-Y luego tus hermanos se encargaron de recordarme cada vez que los veía la historia de Hyacinthe.

-¿Dejaste que esa tontería te molestara?

-En realidad… ¿Quieres que sea sincero?

-Por favor.

-Hyacinthe murió asesinado por la persona que más lo amaba.

Eris frunció el ceño.

-Eso fue un accidente. Apolo nunca tuvo intención de hacerle daño, solamente estaban practicando lanzamiento de disco y él era nuevo en ese deporte… qué digo, el deporte era _nuevo_ en ese entonces, no fue su culpa hacer una mala maniobra.

-Accidente o no, lo que me duele es… En serio, Eris, no te imaginas la angustia que es para mí el llevar un nombre que todavía ahora hace llorar a Apolo.

Eris lo miró estupefacta.

-Pero eso fue… hace más de cinco mil años…

-Pero él lo amaba, lo recuerda, y se pone triste cada vez que alguien se lo nombra. Sé que tu madre le guarda rencor por haber seducido a una de sus sacerdotisas, pero su venganza ha sido bastante cruel, hasta para ella –Afrodita sacudió la cabeza-. No es solo por él, ¿sabes? También es por mí. No me gusta ese nombre porque me da miedo que alguien llegue a sufrir por mí de la misma manera que él ha sufrido por Hyacinthe.

-Lo siento. No volveré a llamarte así.

Dos cosmos elevándose con violencia al mismo tiempo llamaron la atención de los tres.

-¿Qué? –murmuró Afrodita.

-Aioria… y el otro es uno de los gemelos… -dijo Shun.

-Saga… ¡Es Saga! –exclamó Afrodita, espantado.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –dijo Eris de inmediato-. El cosmos de los dos es muy similar…

-¡Es Saga! ¡Lo conozco!

El Caballero de Piscis iba a echar a correr hacia el anfiteatro, pero Shun lo retuvo sujetándolo por un brazo con más fuerza de la que podría esperarse en alguien tan menudo.

-¡Quieto ahí!

-¡Shun!

-Asclepio dijo que no debes esforzarte hasta nuevo aviso, y no voy a permitir que te pongas cerca de algo que parece un combate. Yo iré.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vigílelo, señora Eris!

Antes de que Afrodita pudiera protestar, Eris lo tomó de una mano y Shun se marchó corriendo.

-¿Por qué te alteras de esta forma? Puede que solo estén practicando.

-No de esa manera. Nadie eleva así su cosmos, a menos que pretenda matar a alguien.

-Lucien… -Eris titubeó unos instantes-. Creí que ese Saga había dejado de importante.

-Él me olvidó, pero yo no olvidé –Afrodita se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba contemplando algo muy poco frecuente: Eris parecía angustiada-. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo que está pasando?

-De haber sabido… habría escogido a otro.

-¿A quién? ¿A Kanon? ¿A Angello? ¿A Jabu? ¿O tal vez a Shun?

-Lucien…

-Por favor, Eris, vete de aquí. Te lo ruego.

-Pero… no quiero que hagas una locura.

Afrodita no pudo evitar reírse amargamente.

-No temas por mí. No correré, voy a ir caminando y, para cuando llegue, ya habrá terminado todo. Puedo sentir que Atenea ya está en el anfiteatro, ella los detendrá.

Eris lo dejó ir, sin atreverse a decirle que Atenea no podía detener el duelo.

**

* * *

El anfiteatro**

* * *

Para cuando Shun llegó al lugar de la pelea, Saori ya estaba ahí, rodeada por varios Caballeros más, todos miraban alarmados hacia la arena, donde Saga y Aioria se movían demasiado rápido como para que una persona normal pudiera seguirlos con la vista.

¿Por qué no había tratado nadie de separarlos todavía?

-¡Detenlos! –gritó Aioros.

-¡No puedo! –respondió Saori-. ¡Es un duelo por deuda de sangre! ¡Los dioses no pueden intervenir!

Shun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿La diosa Atenea no podía intervenir? Pues si ella no podía, no veía razón que le impidiera a él hacer algo al respecto, así que empezó a preparar las cadenas, buscando un momento en que pudiera alcanzarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo e inmovilizarlos.

No era el único buscando cómo parar aquella locura.

Aioros miró a Kanon con desesperación. Kanon le devolvió una mirada calculadora. Hubo un instante de perfecta comprensión entre ellos y, sin una sola palabra más, ambos saltaron a la arena.

-¡Rayo de Plasma!

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Aioria y Saga atacaron al mismo tiempo, una fracción de segundo antes de que sus hermanos parecieran materializarse frente a ellos.

Era demasiado tarde para detener o desviar cualquiera de las dos técnicas y los Caballeros de Leo y Géminis solo pudieron contemplar, horrorizados, la máxima expresión de sus respectivos poderes arrasar todo a su paso en dirección a las personas que intentaban proteger.

Shion y Mu crearon sendos muros de cristal para detener el doble ataque, pero solo consiguieron frenar parte de la energía liberada. Por unos segundos, un huracán en miniatura llenó toda la extensión de la arena, ocultado a los cuatro de la vista de los demás.

* * *

Aioros parpadeó, sorprendido de encontrarse con vida. Al llegar al centro de la arena, él y Kanon se colocaron espalda contra espalda, listos para la pesadilla que estaba por desatarse. Pudo notar la aparición de dos muros de cristal concéntricos que trataron de resguardarlos, pero fueron levantados demasiado tarde y el rayo de plasma y la explosión de galaxias los desintegraron antes de que pudieran terminar de consolidarse.

Sin embargo, seguía vivo.

Entonces advirtió un tercer y un cuarto escudos que seguían en pie, aislándolos a ambos del daño causado a su alrededor.

No necesitó ayuda para reconocer el escudo dorado que protegía a Kanon, porque lo había hecho el propio Aioros en una reacción instintiva. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que empleara esa sencilla técnica de defensa, aprendida por insistencia de su Maestro y sin la menor intención de llegar a usarla en un combate real… hasta ese momento, no había sabido que era posible usarla para proteger a otra persona.

Y luego estaba el escudo que lo protegía a él. Ese no era suyo y tampoco era de luz dorada. Era azul y estaba hecho de… ¿agua?

-¿Kanon?

-¿Sí, Aioros?

-¿Tú hiciste este escudo?

-Sí, ¿tú hiciste este otro?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No del todo, siempre me alcanzó algo.

-También a mí. Ambos estamos un poco lentos de reflejos, ¿no? –observó Kanon, con una risita adolorida.

-Eso parece –Aioros sonrió a su vez-. Esos dos van a estar furiosos con nosotros, ¿sabes?

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de seguirme la corriente. Además, los prefiero enojados y no muertos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Los dos escudos se desintegraron al mismo tiempo.

Saga, que solo estaba esperando eso, se acercó rápidamente a Kanon y le dio una cachetada.

-¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¡Pude haberte matado!

Kanon empezó a reír, pero de pronto se llevó una mano a un costado y se derrumbó. Saga, aterrado, apenas tuvo tiempo para sujetarlo e impedir que cayera.

Sin el apoyo de Kanon, Aioros también perdió el equilibrio. Aioria, que hasta ese momento no había logrado moverse, corrió a auxiliarlo.

De los demás testigos, Shion fue el primero en llegar con ellos.

-¡Espero que esto le sirva de lección a los cuatro! –exclamó, disimulando su angustia y su alivio con un estallido de cólera.

-No sé Aioria y Saga, pero Kanon y yo sí que estamos bien escarmentados –respondió Aioros.

Kanon empezó a reír otra vez, pero se detuvo con un quejido de dolor.

-No tan fuerte, Saga –suplicó-. Esta vez sí tengo algún hueso roto.

-¡¿Por qué? –gritó Aioria, dirigiéndose a Aioros y reprimiendo apenas el deseo de sacudirlo-. ¡¿Por qué tuviste que atravesarte así?

Aioros le sonrió con tristeza.

-No puedo permitir que mi hermano y mi mejor amigo se lastimen mutuamente.

-¿Tu mej…? ¡Pero él…!

-¿Te lastimó a ti alguna vez?

-¡Usó un Satán Imperial conmigo! ¡Me hizo asesinar a una persona!

Aioros abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado, y miró a Saga por encima del hombro.

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Fue Arles –apuntó Kanon.

-Detalles –replicó Saga-. Es evidente que Leo no hace distinción entre Arles y yo, y no se lo reprocho.

-Supongo… que es demasiado pedir que lo perdones –dijo Aioros, dirigiéndose a Aioria.

-¡¿Perdonarlo?

-No voy a pedirte que lo hagas, pero sí quiero que entiendas una cosa: a partir de este momento, cada vez que intentes atacarlo, yo estaré en medio.

-¡Aioros! ¿Por qué? ¡Él ordenó tu muerte!

-¿Y lamentaste que muriera, hermanito?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que Kanon sufra lo mismo que tú? Él no te debe nada.

-Él no es mejor que Saga.

-Cierto, en realidad soy mucho peor.

-¡No te metas, Seadragon, estoy hablando con mi hermano!

-Demasiado tarde, Leo, estoy metido en esto desde que dijiste tu opinión acerca de mi madre, allá en las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Saga, escandalizado.

-¡Basta! –gritó Shion-. Es evidente que jamás van a ser amigos, pero en este momento estoy dispuesto a conformarme con que dejen de tratar de matarse. El próximo que ataque va a lamentarlo el resto de la vida, porque _yo_ me encargaré de castigarlo, no importa de cuál de los cuatro se trate. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señor –respondieron los cuatro, con humildad que resultaba difícil saber si era real o aparente.

-Bien -dijo Saori, que había llegado poco después que Shion y había permanecido callada hasta entonces-. Sin embargo, lo que ha pasado hoy no puede quedarse sin castigo.

-Fue un combate por una deuda de sangre, Alteza –dijo Saga, desafiante.

Saori le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto malévola que (por un instante) la hizo verse extrañamente parecida a alguien más, pero ese recuerdo se escapó de la mente de Saga antes de que pudiera atraparlo.

-¡Oh, pero, por supuesto, Caballero de Géminis! –exclamó ella con sarcasmo-. En la Era del Mito juré por la laguna Estigia que jamás intervendría en un duelo de este tipo. No me pasó por la mente ni un instante la pretensión de castigarlos a ti o al Caballero de Leo.

-¿No? –dijo Aioria, empezando a sentirse asustado.

-Quienes van a ser castigados son Kanon y Aioros.

-¿Ellos? –dijo Saga.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó Aioria.

-Por interrumpir su duelo, obviamente.

-Es justo –dijo Kanon-. Lo hicimos adrede y con toda la malsana intención de echarles a perder la fiesta.

-Nos entregamos a la misericordia de Atenea –suspiró Aioros.

-No esperen mucha piedad de mí en este momento –replicó ella con frialdad-. Aioria, Kanon queda bajo tu responsabilidad a partir de ahora.

-…_¡¿Qué?_

-Saga, Aioros queda bajo tu responsabilidad, también a partir de ahora.

-Pero…

-Cuidarán de ellos hasta que se hayan recuperado por completo. Kanon, Aioros, ninguno de los dos tendrá el menor contacto con su respectivo hermano hasta que _yo_ lo autorice. Ni visitas, ni cartas, ni llamadas (sí, Kanon, no finjas sorpresa, _sé_ que sabías que ya estaba enterada de lo de los teléfonos de contrabando), ni mensajes de texto, y tampoco Twitter.

-Eso último no lo usamos.

-Tanto mejor. Facebook tampoco, espero.

-Menos todavía. Lo que se sube a la red se inmortaliza y nunca me ha gustado dejar rastros.

-Bravo por ti. Como iba diciendo, _ningún_ contacto. ¿Quedó claro?

-Clarísimo –dijo Aioros.

-Como el agua –dijo Kanon.

-¡No! –exclamó Saga-. ¡No puedo confiarle mi hermano a ese demente!

-¡Saga! ¡Me haces daño! –protestó Kanon.

-¿Me llama "demente" _a mí_? –murmuró Aioria, sin advertir que estaba abrazando a Aioros con tanta fuerza como Saga a Kanon.

-Ni una palabra más –replicó Saori-. Es el castigo que decidí para ellos y se cumplirá al pie de la letra. _He dicho._

Los cuatro asintieron, Saga y Aioria visiblemente consternados; Kanon y Aioros intercambiando una mirada cómplice.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas:**

**Los cien hijos de Mitsumasa Kido:** en el manga, Ikki le dice a Seiya que los cien chicos de la Fundación Graude eran todos hijos de Mitsumasa Kido y diversas madres. Como noventa de ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, Saori asume al principio del manga que esos jóvenes murieron en el intento por convertirse en Caballeros de Bronce, y solo sobrevivieron diez (los Cinco y los otros cinco).

Cuando Ikki le dijo eso a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun estaban inconscientes, por lo que pienso que estos tres solo se enteraron de que los diez son hermanos si Ikki y Seiya se los dijeron. Más tarde (siempre en el manga), Seiya le reclama a Saori lo que hizo Kido con sus propios hijos, pero lo hace de una forma en que quizá alguien que no estuviera enterado de todo no llegaría a entender de qué hablaba. Me estoy agarrando de eso, de modo que en este fic Shun no sabe que tiene otros hermanos aparte de Ikki, y los otros cinco no tienen idea de su parentesco con los Cinco.

¿Y por qué no se lo dijeron? Porque no habría sido capaz de guardar el secreto y habría empezado de inmediato a llamar "hermanos" a todos, pero Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu prefieren no recordar que están emparentados con Mitsumasa Kido.

"**El aburrimiento de la razón engendra travesuras":** cualquier similitud entre esta frase y "el sueño de la razón engendra monstruos" es totalmente intencional ;D

**Dione: **de acuerdo con Hesíodo, Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero) nació de la sangre de Cronos y de la espuma del mar. Por su parte, Homero dice que es hija de Zeus y la titánide Dione.

Como me gusta más la versión de Hesíodo, y porque su nombre significa precisamente "espuma", Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero) en mi fic nació como en la primera versión. Y Dione es la madre de Afrodita (el Caballero, no la diosa), pero no es una titánide, sino una humana, antigua sacerdotisa de Afrodita.


	5. Nada creas sino lo que veas

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Por cierto, acabo de subir mi primer fanart de este fic a mi cuenta de deviantart: http: /d345h2w (nada más eliminen el espacio entre "http:" y los "/", es que ff . net no quiere a los enlaces). Es Polemos... sin los lentes de contacto ;D

**Capítulo cinco**

**Nada creas, sino lo que veas**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**El segundo atentado y una desaparición**

**

* * *

Casa de Sagitario**

* * *

Saga entró a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Aioros se le había adelantado de nuevo.

-Cada vez estás madrugando más para ganarme la cocina. Si sigues así, acabarás por no acostarte del todo –protestó.

-Buenos días a ti también –replicó Aioros calmadamente-. Lo siento, pero voy a ser brutalmente honesto contigo: es más saludable madrugar que dejarte cocinar.

-No exageres.

-Yo también creía que Kanon exageraba cuando dijo que aprendió a cocinar "en defensa propia", pero no me ha quedado más remedio que darle la razón.

Saga escondió lo mejor que pudo la sonrisa que luchaba por llegar a sus labios. La cuestión de quién cocinaría era el único problema que había tenido con Aioros a lo largo de la semana que llevaba en la Décima Casa cuidando del Caballero de Sagitario; Aioros había dejado en sus manos tranquilamente todas las demás labores (incluso le había dado vacaciones a la señora de la limpieza), pero no quería ceder un ápice en cuanto a ese detalle: no comería nada que hubiera cocinado Saga.

Hubiera jurado que pasar tanto tiempo con él sería más difícil, pero Aioros había sido sincero al asegurarle que no había rencores, o al menos eso deseaba creer Saga. No lograba convencerse del todo y no sabía si atribuir eso a la desconfianza que parecía ser parte de su naturaleza o a lo grandes que eran sus sentimientos de culpa.

Eso sí, cuando lograba olvidarse (aunque fuera por unos minutos) de que era el responsable por la primera (y también la casi segunda) muerte de Aioros, el distanciamiento de éste con Aioria y además la incomodidad de tener que alojar en su casa a alguien que había perdido la chispa alegre de su infancia, se sentía casi como si tuviera trece años de nuevo y todo estuviera bien en el universo.

El que Aioros luciera como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado debía tener algo que ver con eso.

Saga lo dejó hacer y se sentó en uno de los bancos del desayunador, listo para intervenir en caso necesario. Fue entonces cuando notó el florero.

En realidad era un vaso corriente (uno de los de Aioros, por supuesto), en el que ocho o diez rosas blancas luchaban por lucir bonitas, sin el menor éxito.

Era el ramillete más deplorable que Saga había visto en su vida. No era que estuvieran marchitas (era evidente que estaban tan frescas como les era posible), sino que simplemente no merecían estar en un florero… ni en un vaso corriente tan siquiera. Los tallos, demasiado delgados, se curvaban amenazando con troncharse en cualquier momento por el peso de unas flores de pétalos desiguales y arrugados en los que el color blanco no solo no era parejo sino que además era semitransparente en algunas partes, como si los pétalos tuvieran zonas demasiado delgadas. Habría sido mejor arrancar unas cuantas hierbas de cualquier prado y ponerlas en el vaso que darle ese lugar a esas pobres rosas.

-¿Qué es _esto_?

-¿No las habías notado? Afrodita las trajo anoche.

-_¿Afrodita?_

¿El perfeccionista Caballero de Piscis regalando algo tan patético como esas rosas? Increíble.

La mayoría de sus predecesores solo podían crear una clase de rosa, el color variaba según la técnica que emplearan, pero la forma de la rosa en sí era siempre la misma, al punto de ser algo emblemático para ellos. Todos recordaban las rosas alba de Albafika y las belleza americana de Jezabel de Piscis… pero Afrodita podía invocar más tipos de rosas. Saga ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su rosa principal, porque cualquier día igual podía usar rosas silvestres que rosas centifolias, aunque parecía tener alguna predilección por las híbridas de té: solitarias, grandes, vistosas y elegantes. Incluso, pocos días antes del intento de envenenamiento, lo había visto crear una rosa verde, simplemente para presumir que podía hacerlo.

Las que estaban en el vaso… con algo de buena voluntad (en realidad, con algo de buena voluntad y _mucha_ imaginación), podrían pasar por grandifloras, rosas un poco más pequeñas que las híbridas de té…

Aioros miraba a Saga con una expresión indescifrable.

-Creo que son para ti –dijo, con cautela.

Saga no ocultó su sorpresa.

-¿Para mí? Eres tú el que está enfermo.

-Pues me pareció entender que las trajo para dártelas.

Saga examinó de nuevo las rosas. Qué locura…

El recuerdo llegó entonces, sin ser llamado.

Un niño que debía tener ya siete años, pero que resultaba pequeño para su edad. Unos ojos azul claro que parecían demasiado grandes en aquella carita sucia (cada vez que lo veía, Saga sentía un deseo casi insoportable de agarrarlo y lavarle la cara hasta poder averiguar de qué color era realmente bajo toda esa tierra), una sola rosa, igual de patética que las que tenía enfrente…

"Es tuya", afirmaba una vocecita tímida.

-Sus primeras rosas…

-¿Perdón?

-Las primeras rosas de Afrodita. Cuando empezó a entrenar, antes de que tuviera suficiente veneno, todas le salían iguales a estas –Saga tocó una con un dedo, la flor se deshojó de inmediato y él se quedó contemplando aquel triste montoncito de pétalos-. Creo que incluso me regaló la primera que logró convocar… Qué tonto.

-Es bueno ver que tu opinión sobre mi inteligencia sigue estable a través de los años –dijo Afrodita, sarcástico.

Saga tenía demasiado dominio sobre sí mismo como para demostrar lo mucho que lo había sorprendido escucharlo sin previo aviso.

-Buenos días, Afrodita –saludó Aioros.

-Aléjate de esa cocina de inmediato.

-Tú mandas.

Aioros fue a sentarse junto a Saga, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Solamente había logrado poner a hervir agua esa vez.

Desde el duelo, Afrodita había llegado puntualmente a Sagitario tres veces al día. Cocinaba para ellos y se marchaba sin decir una palabra de más.

Eso intrigaba bastante a Saga, no tenía idea de que Afrodita fuera tan amigo de Aioros.

De hecho, la economía de palabras parecía indicar que apenas se conocían… ¿o eran _tan_ amigos que ya no necesitaban hablar?

Le dio tantas vueltas a ese pequeño misterio que no se dio cuenta de que el desayuno estaba listo hasta que Afrodita le puso un plato enfrente.

-Gracias –murmuró, un poco avergonzado. No había pretendido llamar "tonto" a Afrodita, quería referirse más bien a la sensación que le producía el que le regalara, a él precisamente, unas flores que debían haberle costado sangre, ¿pero cómo iba a poder explicárselo sin ofenderlo todavía más?

-Delicioso –dijo Aioros con entusiasmo-. Eres un gran cocinero.

-Cuestión de práctica –respondió Afrodita, que estaba arreglando rápidamente la cocina para marcharse.

-¿Sabes? Si fueras mujer, te propondría matrimonio ahora mismo.

Afrodita hizo una pausa y miró a Aioros por encima del hombro.

-Lo siento, Sagitario, no eres mi tipo.

-Claro, tengo demasiada cara de muchacho bueno y tú lo que quieres es un romance de los que solo se encuentran en los libros –Aioros fingió estar ofendido, pero era fácil ver que apenas podía contener la risa.

-También existen las películas –replicó Afrodita, con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

-Esa es una buena idea.

-¿Eh?

-Deberíamos ir al cine. Hace siglos que no voy.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Saga dejó el desayuno, que apenas había probado, y salió de ahí a grandes zancadas. La conversación de esos dos se estaba volviendo demasiado personal, sería mejor darles espacio.

Y tal vez algo de aire fresco le ayudaría a ahogar esa sensación de disgusto que le había nacido de repente. El desayuno estaba delicioso (en eso Aioros tenía toda la razón), pero estaba atravesándosele en la garganta.

Aioros miró con desconcierto a Afrodita, que tampoco parecía saber por qué Saga se había marchado tan bruscamente.

-Estaba pensando en que fuéramos los tres, con Kanon y Aioria… cuando nos levanten el castigo, claro. Sé que no es prudente juntar a Saga y Aioria en el mismo lugar, pero tu presencia podría ayudar a que se comporten civilizadamente. Al menos Saga te tiene algo de respeto, y Aioria tiene un sentido del ridículo tan fuerte que no se atrevería a hacer nada fuera de lugar estando tú.

-Tendríamos que llevar también a Shun, cuando menos. Si llegan a pelear, siempre será mejor tener a un pacifista en medio.

Cuando Afrodita abandonó la Décima Casa, unos minutos después, encontró a Saga sentado en las gradas, contemplando el paisaje con aire pensativo.

-¿Se pusieron de acuerdo? –preguntó Saga cuando pasaba junto a él. Eso sorprendió a Afrodita, que tenía intención de respetar su silencio habitual. Desde el regreso y la pequeña e incómoda anécdota de la vez que lo había llamado "Arles" por error, Saga le dirigía la palabra únicamente si era indispensable.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre su cita.

-No hay ninguna cita. ¿Acaso me has visto cara de asaltacunas?

-Él es cinco años mayor que tú…

-Lo sé, pero creo que esperaré a cumplir cincuenta antes de salir con alguien que luzca ocho años más joven.

Saga sonrió. El aire fresco debía haberle hecho efecto, porque ya no sentía ese molesto nudo en la garganta. Tal vez hasta podría terminar de desayunar.

-Afrodita… lamento que oyeras lo que estaba diciendo cuando entraste. Con lo de "tonto" no me refería a ti.

-¿No? ¿A quién, entonces?

-A mí.

Afrodita le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba recordando la primera rosa que me diste, cuando eras pequeño. Me quedé ahí, como un tonto, con la rosa en la mano y ni siquiera te di las gracias. No supe cómo reaccionar entonces y luego pasé años preguntándome si no te habría lastimado con eso.

Una nueva rosa se formó entre las manos de Afrodita. Era bastante mejor que las que estaban en la cocina y esta vez Saga estuvo casi seguro de que era (o intentaba ser) una híbrida de té, solo que la pobre no logró alcanzar el tamaño correcto.

-Se parecía a esta, ¿verdad? –dijo Afrodita, con una expresión ensimismada-. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Sí, era una como esta. ¿Es tu variedad emblemática?

-Hum, no. En aquel entonces, no conocía las variedades de rosas y creía que tenía que hacer por fuerza una híbrida de té.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¿Qué?

-Tu variedad emblemática, ¿cuál es?

-Ah, eso… eso es un secreto.

Afrodita le tendió la rosa con un gesto impulsivo muy similar al que habría adoptado un niño, pero Saga se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando. El Afrodita de siete años le había ofrecido la primera rosa como si temiera que la rechazara, y en aquel entonces Saga supo que el pequeño se echaría a llorar ahí mismo si no la aceptaba.

Pero claro, Afrodita ya era un adulto y el universo y él habían cambiado mientras tanto. Saga tomó la rosa con cuidado de no deshojarla, ya sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Más tarde iré a Géminis a visitar a tu hermano. ¿Quieres que le lleve algún recado de tu parte?

Era una oferta amable, pero Saga frunció el ceño. Afrodita retrocedió un paso, como si lo hubiera asustado, y eso solo aumentó la molestia repentina de Saga.

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Shaka enderezó los hombros antes de entrar a la Tercera Casa.

Había elevado su cosmos en la entrada y había esperado pacientemente un buen rato por una respuesta que no llegó. Eso era extraño.

Se decidió a entrar, pero se sentía incómodo porque no era correcto meterse así como así en una de las Doce Casas.

No percibió a nadie en toda la ruta de paso, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que agravar su infracción de las costumbres y los buenos modales adentrándose todavía más en el área privada. Por suerte para él, la primera estancia en la que se asomó resultó ser el estudio, y Kanon estaba ahí.

-Buenos días –saludó Shaka. Kanon no dio señales de haberlo escuchado. Estaba leyendo y tomando apuntes de libros que parecían ser realmente viejos. De vez en cuando consultaba un papel y volvía a los libros-. Buenos días –repitió Shaka, levantando un poco la voz, sin resultado-… ¡Géminis!

Kanon dio un respingo e inmediatamente se llevó una mano al costado derecho con un quejido.

-¡Podías avisar antes de gritar así! –exclamó entre dientes.

-Lo siento, pero sí avisé. Varias veces. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Kanon decidió justo en ese momento que le fastidiaba la insistencia de Shaka en seguir tratándolo de usted, mientras que el resto de la Orden y Atenea misma lo tuteaban con toda tranquilidad.

-Bien, bien, solo me duele cuando respiro –respondió con todo el sarcasmo que le permitió reunir el dolor de sus costillas fracturadas.

-Hum. ¿No debería estar en cama?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Kanon empezó a reírse, pero la risa se cortó en seco cuando sus costillas decidieron hacerle apreciar una vez más lo maravilloso que es poder contar con un sistema óseo completo y funcional al 100% Respiró en forma lenta, algo entrecortada, hasta que recuperó control suficiente para enderezarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué dije que fuera tan gracioso? –preguntó Shaka.

-¿Alguna vez has dormido en un colchón de paja?

-Pues… no.

-Acepta mi palabra al respecto: son duros, desiguales e incómodos. Sobre todo si los rellenan mal a propósito.

-¿Y eso, por qué?

-Para fortalecer el carácter. Tradiciones de la Casa de Géminis. La única forma que conozco para poder dormir en esa cama de faquir es estando muerto de cansancio. Pero como no estoy cansado, sino dolorido, no puedo descansar. Me siento más cómodo en una silla.

-…Comprendo.

-¿A qué se debe la visita?

Shaka le mostró el paquete que Kanon le había dado a guardar poco antes.

-Traje sus cartas. Dado que sobrevivió, imaginé que ya no es necesario entregarlas.

Kanon lo miró pensativo. ¿La guerra miniatura entre Saga y Aioria era el presagio que le había anunciado el mar?

No. El mar no se habría molestado en hablarle por un conflicto iniciado tierra dentro.

-Por favor, guárdalas un poco más.

Eso hizo que Shaka frunciera el ceño.

-¿A qué le teme?

-No lo sé. Es un presentimiento, esas cosas no son racionales.

-Está bien, las guardaré.

Después de lo sucedido en el anfiteatro, Shaka ya no estaba tan convencido como antes de que Kanon estuviera completamente a salvo en el Santuario. Quizá hasta se había ganado el derecho de ser un poco paranoico.

-Pero qué interesante.

Shaka estaba ya en la puerta, a punto de marcharse, y volteó sorprendido al escuchar eso. Al notar qué era lo que el gemelo tenía en la mano, buscó instintivamente la bolsita que _debería_ estar colgando de su cuello por medio de un cordón. No estaba ahí.

-¿De dónde sacó eso?

-Se te cayó cuando entraste.

Mentira. Era imposible que el nudo se desatara solo, pero ahí estaba la bolsita en la mano derecha de Kanon, con el cordón perfectamente suelto, como si jamás lo hubieran atado…

Telequinesis. Sabía que Saga era capaz de una forma básica de telequinesis, lo suficiente como para levantar unos cuantos escombros y lanzárselos a un enemigo, pero hasta ese momento, no había escuchado que Kanon pudiera hacer nada parecido y mucho menos con el delicado control que se necesitaría para soltar el nudo y quitarle la bolsita del cuello sin que se diera cuenta.

¿Además de todo, ladrón?

-A Afrodita le encantaría ver una semilla de estas, creo que solo las conoce por referencia –el comentario de Kanon (que ya estaba examinando tranquilamente el contenido de la bolsita) le sonó como algo completamente incongruente con la situación.

-Devuélvela –ordenó fríamente.

-Por supuesto –Kanon metió la semilla en la bolsita sin dejar de sonreír (¡por fin había olvidado tratarlo de "usted"!) y se la tendió a Shaka, que tuvo que esforzarse por no arrebatársela con brusquedad-. Me sorprende que la guardes así.

-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?

¿Por qué Kanon parecía encontrar divertida su pregunta?

-¿Qué propósito cumple una semilla guardada en una bolsa?

-¿Estás _intentando_ plantearme un dilema zen?

-Los dioses me libren de hacer tal cosa. Estoy siendo total y absolutamente pragmático al respecto.

Shaka rehízo el nudo y volvió a colgarse la bolsita al cuello.

-Es un recuerdo –declaró.

Kanon dejó escapar una risa breve.

-Bueno, es tu vida y tú mandas en ella, pero no me parece justo para la pobre semilla de loto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué puede querer una semilla en la vida, además de germinar y convertirse en una planta?

Shaka llegó a su Casa con la pregunta de Kanon todavía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

La semilla de loto era un obsequio de sus padres. Se la habían dado antes de que los monjes lo llevaran al monasterio donde (se suponía) iba a pasar el resto de su vida en meditación y contemplación como correspondía a un bodhisattva.

Al final, había acabado muy lejos del monasterio y de La India, cumpliendo un destino que no se parecía en nada al que su familia había trazado para él.

Sacó la semilla de la bolsita y la contempló largamente.

De haberse quedado en el monasterio, habría sido como la semilla: habría estado guardado cómodamente en una serena oscuridad…

Shaka no era (y nunca había sido) una persona que siguiera impulsos repentinos. Cuando se encaminó a una de las estancias interiores de la Casa de Virgo (una bastante alejada de la ruta de paso) sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Reformar aquella habitación en particular había sido una de sus primeras disposiciones al asumir el título de Caballero de Virgo. Estaba vacía (perfecto para la meditación), excepto por un pequeño estanque circular que ocupaba el centro (eso ya no era tan usual). Un tragaluz proveía iluminación abundante y en el estanque florecían unos pocos lotos blancos. Sobraba espacio, _demasiado _espacio, pero hasta ese día le había parecido que estaba bien así, porque no había llegado el momento.

Las palabras de Kanon se habían acercado al blanco (cualquiera que éste fuese), pero desde una dirección equivocada: Shaka tenía todo previsto para permitir que la semilla pudiera cumplir con su naturaleza.

…¿En una habitación perfectamente resguardada y no en el jardín de la Casa de Virgo?

La duda lo asaltó de pronto. ¿Por qué lo había planeado exactamente así? No tenía una respuesta.

Sacó la semilla de la bolsita, la contempló por última vez y la dejó caer en el estanque, donde se hundió hasta llegar al fértil limo del fondo.

Si su destino era germinar, germinaría.

**

* * *

Casa de Piscis**

* * *

Puso toda su concentración en el cosmos, la fuerza viviente que fluía en todos los seres y en todas las cosas, el poder que mantenía en movimiento al universo.

Como Caballero de Piscis, era depositario de secretos relacionados con el cosmos que muy pocos llegaban a comprender. Al avanzar en sus estudios y madurar como persona, se esperaba de él que fuera capaz de percibir la vida que circulaba por sus venas y la relación que tenía con las formas vivientes del jardín de la décimo segunda Casa. Las rosas que poblaban el jardín llegarían a percibir en su persona el veneno que las había creado, y lo aceptarían como parte de ellas. Eso le permitiría comunicarse con los rosales y hacerlos obedecer su voluntad.

Las rosas de Piscis no eran otra cosa que gotas de la sangre de Medusa, metamorfoseadas, de una forma similar al misterioso fenómeno que creó a la diosa del Amor y la Belleza cuando la sangre de Cronos entró en contacto con la espuma del mar; así habían sido creadas las rosas, las alimañas venenosas de Etiopía (el reino de Andrómeda) y el caballo alado Pegaso. Pero, a diferencia del caballo alado y de las serpientes y escorpiones, las rosas poseían una mente que Afrodita no calificaría de "colectiva" (pues no poseían un único pensamiento ni una única voluntad), pero estaba cerca de serlo… quizá lo más apropiado sería hablar de una mente "coral": casi siempre pensaban y actuaban de común acuerdo, aunque podían tener (tremendas) diferencias. El Caballero de Piscis debía integrarse como una voz más en ese coro, para completar y dirigir un todo armonioso.

Pero, además, el Caballero de Piscis debía ser capaz de crear rosas a partir de su sangre. Era sencillo: bastaba con una pequeña manipulación del cosmos sobre una sola gota. Entre menos oxígeno contuviera la sangre, más venenosa sería la rosa, de ahí que las rosas piraña fueran completamente negras y las más rápidas para matar, mientras que las rosas demonio eran de un rojo brillante y lentas en actuar porque estaban llenas de vida; las rosas sangrientas eran las más difíciles de obtener, el Caballero debía convocarlas de una gota de sangre cuyos glóbulos rojos estuvieran justo a la mitad del proceso de vaciarse de dióxido de carbono y llenarse de oxígeno.

La armadura de Piscis estaba llena de bordes afilados para permitir que su usuario se hiciera diminutos cortes en las manos o en los brazos con la mayor discreción en caso de necesitarlo. Eso, indirectamente, había contribuido a crear lo que para los demás parecía una casualidad o una simple tradición: esos cortes que liberarían las rosas resultaban mucho más fáciles si el Caballero tenía piel fina y delicada. No era nada raro que a lo largo de las generaciones los Caballeros de Piscis hubieran adquirido fama de belleza.

Pero aquel día de calor sofocante en un verano que duraba ya más de la cuenta, el Caballero de Piscis de esa generación estaba intentando algo que ninguno de sus predecesores había tenido necesidad de hacer: crear una rosa sin la ayuda de la sangre de Medusa.

Afrodita levantó su mano derecha hasta rozar ligeramente su hombro izquierdo. Para alguien que no conociera los secretos de la Casa de Piscis, eso podía pasar por un gesto innecesario, una muestra más de la vanidad del Caballero, pero parte del orgullo de un Caballero de Piscis consistía en no permitir que nadie notara que estaba hiriéndose levemente los dedos con las afiladas aristas de la armadura. Sonrió a su oponente (ese sí que era un gesto innecesario, pero Asclepio simplemente le sonrió a su vez) e invocó las rosas al tiempo que hacía un ademán dramático con su mano, un gesto que servía para cubrir el hecho de que estaba lanzándole diminutas gotas de sangre.

Su cosmos surgió con mínimos destellos en las gotas y seis rosas se clavaron en el bastón de Asclepio, que lo había levantado justo a tiempo para impedir que lo tocaran a él.

Hasta ahí, todo iba bien, pero aquellas no eran las rosas que Afrodita pretendía invocar.

-No otra vez –murmuró Afrodita-. Grandifloras, ¿por qué tenían que ser grandifloras precisamente?

Asclepio examinó las rosas con una ceja enarcada. Si habían logrado clavarse en el bastón, era porque Afrodita las había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente resbalarían de una armadura sin arañarla siquiera. Eran casi tan inofensivas como cualquier flor común y corriente.

-Bueno, podría ser peor, ¿qué tal que fueran _maiden's blush_? –le dijo, en un pobre intento por consolarlo.

-A mí me parecen bonitas. ¿Qué tienen de malo? –preguntó Shun.

-Son preciosas en un jardín y tienen más colores y matices que otras variedades, pero me gustan para un combate, son demasiado débiles. Si usara una de estas con la técnica de la Rosa Sangrienta, tendría dificultades para clavársela a alguien, porque los tallos son algo blandos. Y por el tamaño de los pétalos, necesitaría mayor cantidad de Rosas Piraña para causar el mismo daño que puedo hacer con una variedad más grande.

-Sin embargo, estás avanzando, pequeño. Hace unos días ni siquiera podías formar un pétalo.

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza.

-No tiene caso, no puedo hacer nada sin el veneno –Afrodita despidió su armadura, que regresó silenciosa a la Casa de Piscis, quitó una de la rosas del bastón (ni siquiera habían logrado clavarse bien, al quitar una, las demás cayeron también) y se la puso en el cabello-. Creo que mejor iré a ver si Aioria y Kanon todavía no se han matado el uno al otro.

Shun y Asclepio lo contemplaron alejarse.

-¿Crees que pueda recuperar sus técnicas? –preguntó Shun.

-Me preocupa más su jardín –respondió Asclepio. Su serpiente abandonó la piedra en la que había estado tomando el sol y se enroscó de nuevo en el bastón-. Según he escuchado, los rosales se secaron mucho antes del asunto del veneno, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, así, es. La sequía…

-No tiene nada que ver.

-¿No?

-Los rosales deberían estar bien si Afrodita está bien. Y viceversa.

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Aioria de Leo, armado con un trapeador, luchaba por devolver el brillo al piso, y estaba perdiendo la batalla: a cada trapeada, el piso se volvía más opaco.

-¡No lo entiendo! –exclamó de pronto-. ¡¿Por qué no brilla?

Kanon miró de reojo el pequeño desastre doméstico desde su lugar, medio sentado, medio recostado, en el sofá, donde había decidido trasladarse luego de la visita de Shaka.

-Empezaste a pasar la cera sin haber limpiado primero, la cera se mezcló con polvo y ahora es una masa de suciedad que resultará difícil de quitar –diagnosticó, y regresó a leer y tomar apuntes en el cuaderno, como si Aioria no estuviera ahí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Pensé que sabías lo que estabas haciendo; cada quien tiene su propia técnica en cuestiones de limpieza, o eso decía mi madre.

Aioria soltó el trapeador y se dejó caer en un sillón, mirando con rencor a su paciente.

No tenía una queja específica en contra de Kanon. Es más, en ese momento hasta le parecía que el antiguo shogun estaba tomándose una que otra molestia para no recordarle la existencia de su gemelo: tenía el cabello recogido y con algo tan simple como eso, quedaba aplacada una buena parte de la semejanza… no se quejaba ni le pedía ayuda a menos que realmente lo necesitara… pero al Caballero de Leo no se le quitaba la sensación de que estaba burlándose de él la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Cómo limpias la Casa de Leo normalmente? –preguntó Kanon al cabo de un par de minutos.

-No lo hago. Cuando recibí la armadura y el título, contraté una señora en Rodorio para que se encargara de eso. ¿Por qué tú y tu hermano no hacen lo mismo? No conozco a ningún otro caballero dorado que haga la limpieza de su templo.

-Nuestros padres nos acostumbraron desde pequeños a repartirnos las labores domésticas: yo cocino, él lava la ropa; nuestras hermanas sacudían y limpiaban…

¿Hermanas? ¿De qué hermanas hablaba? Todos sabían que ellos eran solo dos… y más bien eran demasiados así.

-Hn –gruñó Aioria.

-… Hay días en que incluso logramos ser eficientes. Y cuando él tiene demasiado trabajo (es decir, casi siempre), yo hago toda la limpieza.

Aioria resopló. No podía culpar a Kanon del desastre en el piso, ya que en ningún momento le había pedido que limpiara… Bien habría podido pedirle a Altea que limpiara también ahí a cambio de un pago extra, pero cuando supo que los gemelos no tenían ayuda doméstica, pensó que debería apegarse a sus costumbres…

-¡Buenos días! ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Afrodita entró y se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido-. Qué raro, el piso está pegajoso…

Aioria gruñó y salió de ahí, casi empujando a Afrodita.

-Supongo que dije algo inconveniente –murmuró el Caballero de Piscis.

-No tienes la culpa de sus problemas con la cera.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor que ayer. ¿Viste a mi hermano?

-Pasé por Sagitario para hacerle el desayuno. ¿Me creerías que Saga también se recogió así el cabello?

-Te lo creo, esto de la sincronía es casi una maldición. ¿Me envió algún recado contigo?

-Se escandalizó cuando se lo sugerí. Dijo que eso sería ir en contra de las órdenes de Atenea.

-Ella no mencionó recados verbales entre sus prohibiciones.

-Eso le dije, y se enojó conmigo. Dice que paso demasiado tiempo contigo. Fue algo muy incómodo… a medida que hablaba parecía cada vez más enojado, casi tuve que salir corriendo de ahí para esconderme en Piscis.

-"Celos, malditos celos"…

-No seas ridículo –Afrodita dejó de sonreír-. No hay motivo para que esté celoso, aparte de que yo puedo hablar contigo y él no.

Kanon le lanzó una mirada seria.

-Celos, no, si así lo prefieres, pero se alteró lo suficiente como para hablarte con brusquedad. Este "silencio radial" que nos impuso Saori lo está volviendo loco, ¿o me equivoco?

-Ha sido duro para él, en eso tienes razón.

-Pasó trece años dándome por muerto y ahora no soporta una semana sin hablarme… -murmuró Kanon, meditando-. Si le enviara una carta contigo, le daría un infarto cerebral antes de poder decidir si leerla u obedecer a Saori…

-No seas cruel, ¿quieres?

-Y tú sigues defendiéndolo… Estás casi tan loco como mi hermano, ya veo por qué lo aprecias tanto.

-No te burles de mí, por favor.

-No lo hago, estoy siendo completamente sincero. Bien, volviendo al tema que nos preocupa más de momento, creo que tengo una solución –Kanon sacó un sobre de entre las hojas de su cuaderno y se lo entregó a Afrodita-. ¿Serías tan amable de entregarle esta carta a Aioros? Es para él, no para Saga, no hay ningún recado para Saga en ella y tampoco incluye una posdata para Saga, pero estaré muy agradecido si Aioros la lee en voz alta cerca de mi hermano…

-…Porque en realidad es una carta para Saga formulada como una carta para Aioros.

-Correcto, Sherlock.

-Eres realmente maquiavélico, mi estimado.

-Por eso me aprecias tanto.

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

Dos semanas después, Saori se dio el lujo de suspirar y dejar caer el lapicero sobre el escritorio. Luego mucho investigar aquí y allá, por fin creía estar lista para empezar a buscar la espada de Ayax.

No sería sencillo. La espada podía haber permanecido oculta desde la Guerra de Troya, pero eso no le parecía probable, ya que el poder de la diosa de la Victoria estaba en ella y no sería propio de la Victoria permanecer inactiva por más de dos milenios. Quizá había resurgido con otro nombre en algún momento de la historia, justo como sucedió con la espada que Atenea le había obsequiado al segundo Caballero de Capricornio al finalizar la Guerra de Troya, y que había sido sepultada con él muchos años después… pero había vuelto a ser usada siglos más tarde, en Inglaterra, luego de ser rebautizada como Excalibur.

Así pues, Saori elaboró una lista de espadas que cumplían con al menos una de las características de la que buscaba, y le mostró la lista a Shion.

-Ascalón, Arondight, Chandrahas, Claíomh Solais, Colada, Crocea Mors, Durandarte, Galatina, Joyeuse, Lobera, Tizona, Tyrfing… -leyó Shion, progresivamente alarmado-. Alteza, cuando Hefesto forjó la espada de Ayax, todavía no existía la técnica para trabajar el hierro, ¿no deberíamos estar buscando una espada de bronce? Ninguna de estas lo es.

-La espada de Neoptólemo de Capricornio también era de bronce originalmente, pero en el siglo II fue fundida y se usó para forjar la empuñadura de Excalibur y su gemela, Cantora. Puesto que las espadas de acero son superiores a las de bronce, el poder de Niké puede haber impulsado a la de Ayax para que fuera recreada en una versión más perfecta.

-Comprendo. Entonces, ¿debemos reunir estas espadas y examinarlas?

-Correcto.

-No será sencillo.

-Y tampoco será legal en algunos casos. Puede que logre adquirir una o dos a través de las Empresas Kido, pero las que están en museos… muy probablemente habrá que robarlas.

-¡Alteza!

-Devolveremos las que no tengan relación con Ayax, y, si una de ellas resulta ser la que buscamos, compensaremos al dueño con algo de igual valor.

-Supongo que el fin justifica los medios…

-A mí tampoco me gusta, pero hay que prepararse por si acaso. Todavía no descarto el que podamos encontrarla sin cometer ningún delito. Ahora bien, deberíamos enviar a los Caballeros en grupos de dos o tres para buscarlas. Me imagino que Seiya querrá que Hyoga y Shiryu…

-Alteza, si me lo permite, hay algo que quiero comentarle.

-¿Sí, Shion?

-Dohko y yo hemos notado últimamente que hay grupos muy definidos dentro de la Orden. Los sirvientes incluso han empezado a darle nombres a esos grupos.

-¿Eh?

-"Los Cinco", "los otros cinco", "los inadaptados"…

-Sí, he escuchado eso…

-Esta misión va a involucrar a todos los miembros de la Orden y yo preferiría no darles oportunidad de acentuar sus divisiones.

Saori sonrió lentamente.

-¿Quieres formar equipos mezclados?

-Justamente, Alteza.

-Me parece excelente. Hazlo.

-Una cosa más.

-Dime.

-La leyenda dice que cuando Ayax se suicidó, pidió a la Noche y el Abismo que ocultaran su espada para que no fuera hallada jamás… ¿Ha pensado en preguntarle a la diosa Nix y al dios Erebo si saben dónde se encuentra?

Saori se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. No, no se le había ocurrido.

Definitivamente, necesitaba prestar más atención a lo que opinara el Patriarca.

**

* * *

Casa de Cáncer**

* * *

Kanon entró a hurtadillas y se escondió detrás de una columna. Aquella escapatoria iba a costarle muy caro, si era Saga quien lo atrapaba, de eso estaba seguro. Y si lo atrapaba Aioria, tampoco iba a pasarla muy bien.

-¿Kanon?

Aioros estaba en la sombra de la columna siguiente.

-Esos dos van a matarnos cuando nos encuentren –declaró Kanon.

-Dirás "_si_ nos encuentran".

-No. He dicho "_cuando_ nos encuentren". Saga no tiene ningún problema para rastrearme. Siempre he creído que es algo que tiene que ver con ser el primogénito.

-No creo, yo nunca podía dar con Aioria cuando quería esconderse.

-Pues, como te dije, a mí Saga me encuentra siempre, no importa dónde me meta.

-Será porque son gemelos, cada uno sabe cómo piensa el otro.

-Si fuera así, podría anticipar sus movimientos. Ahora solo sé que vamos a meternos en otro lío en cualquier segundo.

-Vamos, ¿qué le pasó a tu sentido de la aventura?

-Le rompieron las costillas hace tres semanas.

Eso hizo reír a Aioros, y su risa atrajo al dueño de la Casa, que acababa de entrar en compañía de Afrodita.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes dos aquí? –exclamó MM, alarmado-. ¿Se fugaron de sus Casas?

-¿Tan obvios resultamos? –preguntó Aioros.

-¿Y se fugaron juntos o se encontraron aquí por casualidad?

-¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir se puede malinterpretar de muchas formas, Afrodita? Te juro que si yo quiera fugarme _con_ alguien, Kanon no sería el primero en mi lista. Tal vez el tercero o el cuarto, pero no el primero.

-Es bueno saberlo –gruñó Kanon, no muy seguro de si darse o no por ofendido.

Pasos apresurados se acercaban desde direcciones contrarias y los cuatro guardaron silencio de inmediato. Dos personas habían entrado a la Casa de Cáncer sin pedir permiso.

Saga y Aioria llegaron al mismo tiempo donde estaban ellos, cada uno buscando a su paciente fugitivo, y se quedaron inmóviles al verlos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Aioros de Sagitario –dijo Saga por fin, con su voz más serena y formal.

-Ten cuidado, Aioros, tengo la leve y lejana impresión de que se enojó –dijo Kanon.

-¡Kanon Seadragon! –gritó Aioria.

-Cuidado, Kanon, estoy totalmente seguro de que se enojó –dijo Aioros, risueño.

-¿En serio? ¡Jamás lo hubiera adivinado!

Aioria se acercó a grandes zancadas, agarró a Kanon por un brazo e intentó llevárselo a rastras, pero Kanon no se movió.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –protestó suavemente.

Aioria lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Kanon era tan fuerte como para resistir sin esfuerzo o estaría usando su cosmos para lograr ese truco?

-No tienes por qué venir aquí. Estás castigado.

-No recuerdo que Saori me prohibiera admirar la colección de la Cuarta Casa.

Eso hizo que Aioria mirara por primera vez a su alrededor y se diera cuenta de que había algo distinto ahí.

Desde el regreso, no había cruzado ni una vez esa Casa. En cada ocasión había preferido (como muchos otros) usar los túneles o incluso dar un largo rodeo. Precisamente porque la mayor parte de la Orden evitaba la Cuarta Casa, Aioria era en ese momento una de las pocas personas que habían tenido el raro privilegio de contemplar la colección.

Los miles de rostros torturados que los Cinco habían visto durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas ya no estaban ahí. Y tampoco el ambiente oscuro y aterrador.

En cambio, la ruta de paso lucía como una de las mejor conservadas de las Doce Casas. El mármol del piso, columnas y paredes relucía de limpio y la iluminación era excelente. En las paredes, libres por completo de grietas, se alineaban en perfecto orden… cientos de máscaras.

Provenían de todas partes del mundo, representaba multitud de culturas, épocas e ideas sobre el arte y la belleza. No había dos iguales y, en conjunto, la ruta de paso de la Cuarta Casa bien podría pasar por un museo dedicado a las máscaras.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Pintar sobre los rostros de tus víctimas? –dijo Aioria con acritud, dirigiéndose a MM.

MM apretó los labios por un instante, dos porciones de su orgullo estaban luchando entre sí. Finalmente una se impuso y él le dirigió la palabra al Caballero de Géminis.

-Saga, ¿podrías, por favor, reactivar la ilusión un momento?

-¿Qué ilusión?

La respuesta de Saga lo dejó de piedra y consiguió que los demás pudieran contemplar un espectáculo poco común: MM totalmente desconcertado.

-Pues… la ilusión que solías mantener sobre la ruta de paso de esta Casa…

Saga le sostuvo la mirada, sombrío.

-Estás equivocado. Jamás he hecho una ilusión en la Cuarta Casa.

-Está bien –MM sintió un ataque de furia tratando de ganar fuerza dentro de él, y se esforzó por aplastarlo. ¡Tantas veces tratando de hacerle entender a Afrodita que debía diferenciar entre Saga y Arles para meter así la pata sin darse cuenta! Como un último recurso para no terminar haciendo el (completo) idiota frente a Aioria, se dirigió a Kanon-. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

-No sé si…

-Solo por un momento. Nada más quiero explicarle algo a este imbécil.

-No tienes por qué insultarme.

-No tú, Saga, el _otro_ imbécil.

-¡Hey! –protestó Aioria.

-¿Sabes qué clase de ilusión era? –preguntó Kanon apresuradamente, antes de que MM pudiera responderle al Caballero de Leo.

-Una variante del Laberinto de Espejos. Limitada a puntos específicos en lugar de envolver toda el área. Consiste principalmente en desenfocar esos puntos (las máscaras) para crear sensación de movimiento, alterar el color y la luz hacia una… hum… una "secuencia sombría" (creo que ese es el nombre), y con un añadido de efectos sonoros que simulan voces dolientes –dijo Afrodita.

-Los Caballeros de Piscis no emplean ilusiones. ¿Cómo es que puedes describir una con el vocabulario técnico? –exclamó Saga, que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Afrodita apartó la mirada.

-Solía pasar algún tiempo en la biblioteca de la Casa de Géminis… Lo cual me recuerda que aún tengo unos libros que pertenecen a la Tercera Casa, te los llevaré la próxima vez que baje.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –le preguntó MM a Kanon.

-Puedo intentarlo si prometes no decepcionarte mucho. No soy el experto.

-Vale, me conformo con que se note.

Kanon cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Unos instantes después, la luz disminuyó y la habitación pareció llenarse de sombras movedizas y furtivas. Las máscaras en las paredes cambiaron de color y forma. Ya no eran objetos de arte sino rostros torturados.

Una ráfaga helada hizo que todos se estremecieran y la inquietud aumentó cuando un coro de ayes y gemidos pareció elevarse desde el suelo.

La ilusión se mantuvo un par de minutos antes de desaparecer de golpe.

-¿Por qué tan abrupto el final? –preguntó Saga.

-¿Cuál final? Se me cayó –Kanon dejó escapar una risita-. No pude sostenerlo más tiempo, demasiadas capas, pero con menos no se habrían notado bien los matices.

-El cambio en la temperatura y el aire circulando fueron un buen toque –dijo Saga-. No estuvo mal para un primer diseño.

-Vaya, gracias –Kanon estaba sinceramente sorprendido por el elogio-. ¿Era algo así lo que querías, Máscara?

-Se acercó –MM miró de reojo a Aioria-. ¿Te diste cuenta, Leo? Nunca hubo rostros de personas asesinadas en las paredes de esta Casa. Era una ilusión cortesía de… hum… del Patriarca Arles, según parece.

Aioria iba a abrir la boca para responder enojado, pero lo detuvo la voz de Aioros.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo sostenía una ilusión así?

-Pues… Por lo general, quince o veinte minutos, pero la última vez la mantuvo alrededor de una hora, hora y diez, creo –dijo MM luego de calcular mentalmente.

-Por lo que me han contado de él, no esperaba que tuviera sentido del humor –comentó Aioria con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú encuentras gracioso algo así? –exclamó Aioros.

-Se trata de una broma, en serio, Aioria. La ilusión es una referencia al apodo de Angello. Y su apodo tiene que ver con la primera máscara de su colección –el Caballero de Sagitario señaló una pieza que parecía ocupar el lugar de honor en la pared principal-. Es esta, si no me equivoco.

-Correcto –dijo MM-. Mi viejo nunca se tomó la molestia de hablarme de la familia de mi madre, pero un día llegó y me dijo (con toda la tranquilidad del mundo) que mi abuelo materno había muerto y que esa máscara era mi herencia. Probablemente no lo sabes, Leo, pero es una reproducción de una pieza que se conserva en el Museo Arqueológico Nacional de Atenas. Se conoce como la "Máscara de Agamenón" y es parte de un ajuar funerario que Schliemann descubrió en Micenas en 1876.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tu apodo?

-Mi primera máscara es una máscara mortuoria. "Máscara Mortal". ¿Lo entiendes ya o necesitas un diagrama?

-Arles diseñó la ilusión para, según él, darle "realismo" a las máscaras –intervino Afrodita-. Solía decir que el rencor hacia Agamenón era parte de la herencia de la Casa de Géminis y que por eso le gustaba imaginarlo como en la ilusión.

La curiosidad le ganó a Aioria, que miró interrogante a los gemelos.

-De acuerdo con las tradiciones de Géminis, la verdadera razón del último combate entre los Afáridas y los Tindáridas no fue el rapto de las prometidas ni el asunto del ganado que apostaron, sino una trampa de Agamenón. Como su hermano y él estaban casados con las hijas de Tíndaro, quiso eliminar a todos los parientes varones de su suegro, para que él o Menelao pudieran heredar el trono de Esparta –explicó Kanon.

-¿Una intriga política?

-Siempre es mejor que tener que creer que el primer Caballero de Géminis murió porque fue tan idiota como para raptar a dos muchachas que ya estaban comprometidas para casarse con otros, o porque no pudo perdonar que sus primos hicieran trampa en una apuesta ridícula para quitarle unas cuantas vacas –dijo Saga.

-Oye, en cualquiera de las dos versiones oficiales, Pólux muere porque no soporta la vida sin Cástor –dijo Kanon, sonriente.

-Tonterías –replicó Saga con brusquedad. Hubo un silencio durante el cual Saga cayó en la cuenta de la forma inusual en la que Kanon dejó de sonreír-. Hermano… no… no quise decir…

-Ni dar a entender –dijo Kanon-. Me doy cuenta. En fin, nos atraparon. ¿Ahora, qué?

Saga suspiró.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto? –preguntó, cansado.

-No puedo hablar por Aioros, pero yo me estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

-No tenías por qué involucrar a mi hermano en tu escapada –recriminó Aioria.

Kanon enarcó una ceja al escucharlo y luego rodeó los hombros de Aioros con un brazo.

-Dime, Aioros, ¿te obligué a escaparte? –preguntó.

-No.

-¿Te sugerí que lo hicieras?

-No.

-¿Te comenté, o siquiera te insinué que lo haría?

-No.

-Creo que eso cubre todas las posibilidades.

Una vena empezó a destacar en la frente de Aioria, pero esa vez fue el turno de Saga para enarcar una ceja.

-Aioros, ¿fue idea tuya? –preguntó, remedando el tono que había usado Kanon.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? –exclamó Aioria.

-Sí –respondió Aioros.

Aioria contempló boquiabierto a su hermano.

-Ustedes dos parecen empeñados en volver realidad mis peores pesadillas –dijo Saga.

-Me preocupas: estás empezando a sonar como papá –declaró Kanon-. No, espera… empezaste a sonar como papá hace… unos veinte años.

Aioros dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¡Ustedes dos se están comportando como niños! –gritó Aioria.

-Precisamente –Aioros hizo un gesto cargado de desánimo cuando Aioria empezó a protestar-. Eso es parte de tu problema conmigo: ya no parezco el hermano mayor, ¿correcto?

-Yo…

-Y, si resulta que me he convertido en un fastidioso _niño_ de 14 años, ¿qué tiene de sorprendente que me comporte como tal?

-¡Tú nunca te comportaste así! ¡Siempre fuiste maduro, responsable y…! -Aoria hizo una pausa y, cuando habló de nuevo, fue con un tono normal-. Y sigues siéndolo. ¿Era necesario tanto teatro para decirme que eres _tú_ el que no ha cambiado?

Aioros sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en un brazo.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo tratando de decírtelo en todos los tonos. Al final me convencí de que necesitabas una "sacudida" para salir del círculo vicioso en el que encerraste desde que regresé.

-Yo no…

-Terco, terco Aioria. Tienes que soltar todo ese fardo de rencores e ideas fijas si quieres seguir adelante.

-¿"Yo avanzo"? –Aioria citó el lema de Sagitario sin mucha convicción.

-Precisamente. El lema de Leo es "Yo estoy", pero deberías procurar que no se convierta en "Yo me estanco" –apuntó Kanon.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo, Seadragon!

-Me parece de perlas –Kanon tomó a Saga por un brazo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida Oeste-. Vámonos, hermano mayor, podrás gritarme con comodidad en casa.

-Yo no debería estar hablando contigo, Atenea…

-Atenea dijo que Aioros y yo estaríamos castigados hasta habernos recuperado por completo. Pero hoy en la mañana Asclepio nos dio de alta, así que se acabó el castigo.

-¡Pudiste empezar por decir eso!

-¿Y perderme el espectáculo de Leo y tú buscándonos juntos?

Saga se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente sentía ganas de gritarle, pero no quería perder el control solo porque su hermano estaba provocándolo.

Mientras volvían a la Tercera Casa, no pudo dejar de reflexionar sobre la nueva situación que se había establecido entre ellos. Evitaban cuidadosamente mencionar el daño que habían logrado causarse mutuamente y le constaba que Kanon estaba haciendo un esfuerzo totalmente fuera de lugar en él por no meterse en más problemas de la cuenta, pero no por eso dejaba de ser exasperante y probablemente seguiría siendo la fuente principal de sus tormentos el resto de la vida. Sabiendo esto, Saga estaba dispuesto a resignarse. Ya había experimentado el vacío de su ausencia y era mucho peor que cualquier desastre que pudiera causar.

-Bueno, esto fue divertido –a Kanon estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso el silencio de Saga-, tanto que voy a portarme bien unos días, para variar.

-No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir.

-…¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-En realidad… no, nada más estoy sorprendido de que esta vez no haya sido iniciativa tuya.

-¿Estaré perdiendo mi toque?

-Tonto.

Seguro de que no había nadie en los alrededores, Saga alargó una mano para sujetar la nuca de Kanon, atraerlo hacia sí y apoyar su frente contra la de él, un gesto afectuoso que había sido muy frecuente cuando eran niños.

-¿Madurarás alguna vez, Kanon?

-¿Te relajarás alguna vez, Saga?

Saga sonrió y lo soltó sin responder. Kanon, que en realidad no esperaba una respuesta, fue a buscar una canasta y su billetera.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es día de mercado y hay que traer víveres para la semana. Se me antoja pescado para que almorcemos hoy. ¿Qué te parece?

-Siempre que no sea bacalao.

-Por supuesto. Algo fresco, recién salido del mar.

-Me parece bien. ¿Quién va a acompañarte?

Desde el regreso, Saga se había esforzado (no siempre en forma consciente) por no perder de vista a Kanon ni por un segundo. Hasta ese momento, incluso se había asegurado de que hubiera alguien con su hermano cuando tenía que salir del Santuario, aunque fuera apenas para bajar a la aldea por unas cuantas lechugas.

De hecho, su insistencia en no dejarlo solo había provocado (además de terribles discusiones entre ellos dos) el que los inadaptados se reunieran por primera vez.

-Pues… no se me había ocurrido reclutar a alguien…

-Hum.

**

* * *

Alrededores de la entrada al Santuario**

* * *

Pocos minutos después de que Saga y Kanon se encaminaran a Rodorio, una persona más salió del Santuario y caminó sin vacilación hacia un grupo de árboles que ocupaban inocentemente un rincón cerca de un río.

Allí encontró a dos hombres jóvenes que parecían enfrascados en un juego de naipes, en el que estaban apostando un puñado de piedritas.

-Saludos. La persona a la que buscan bajó hoy al pueblo para hacer las compras de la semana.

Los dos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos. Se suponía que nadie sabía que ellos estaban ahí, mucho menos con qué motivo.

-Lo sabemos. Pero va acompañado, como de costumbre –dijo el que parecía más joven, decidiendo que si ya los habían descubierto, no tenía mucho caso negar la razón por la que se encontraban tan cerca del Santuario de Atenea.

-Eso no tiene por qué ser un obstáculo.

**

* * *

Rodorio (específicamente, el mercado)**

* * *

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras –protestó Kanon por cuarta o quinta vez, incómodo por todas las miradas a su alrededor.

Ver a los gemelos bajar juntos al pueblo era un espectáculo inusual. De hecho, era tan inusual que los hermanos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando por fin comprendieron por qué los aldeanos callaban y se quedaban mirándolos: la gente de Rodorio nunca los había visto a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Probablemente, la mayor parte de la aldea no tenía idea (hasta ese momento) de que el Caballero de Géminis era gemelo.

Al darse cuenta de ese detalle, Kanon estuvo muy cerca de dar media vuelta y regresar al Santuario, pero ya era demasiado tarde y, además, no se atrevería a huir con Saga como testigo de su angustia.

Estando así las cosas, no le quedó más remedio que poner buena cara (como si todas esas miradas curiosas no fueran con él) y empezar con la compra.

Casi treinta años de estar negando su propia existencia no pasan sin dejar huellas, pero si Saga podía sobrevivir al intenso escrutinio, él también. Tal vez.

Estaba tratando de tomar la difícil decisión de escoger entre filetes de pargo y filetes de corvina, cuando la dueña de su pescadería favorita reunió valor para hablar del tema que parecía estar flotando en el aire.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿cuál de ustedes es el señor Kanon?

Kanon la miró, sorprendido de que hubiera preguntado primero por él, y levantó una mano, sintiéndose un poco como un niño de escuela.

Edna asintió como si le hubiera confirmado algo que ya sabía, y miró directamente al otro gemelo.

-Entonces, usted es el señor Saga.

-Correcto –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que habían hecho sonreír a las personas que los rodeaban y que fingían no estar pendientes de la conversación.

-Les debo una disculpa –dijo Edna, muy seria-. Cuando el señor Kanon empezó a hacer sus compras aquí en la aldea, no le creí que fueran gemelos.

Kanon intercambió una mirada sorprendida con Saga.

-No irá a decirme que no nos parecemos.

-Oh, no, señor Kanon. Es que pensé que el señor Saga había inventado un… "gemelo imaginario" porque le daba vergüenza que alguien viera al Caballero de Géminis comprando pescado.

No pudo evitarlo, Kanon empezó a reír a carcajadas hasta que casi se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Hay una razón para que no me encargue de las compras –dijo Saga, muy serio, cuando el ataque de risa de Kanon amainó un poco-. Soy completamente incapaz de distinguir entre lenguado y pez vela.

-Además, el que cocina soy yo, y me gusta ser quien escoja lo que entra en mi cocina.

-Sin embargo, nunca había escuchado que el señor Saga tuviera un hermano.

-En realidad solíamos ser más, pero ahora solo quedamos él y yo.

-Kanon… -Saga empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-Vamos, hermano, agradece que alguien nos lo pregunta en lugar de inventarse una respuesta.

Saga desvió la mirada para (aparentemente) concentrarse en las distintas clases de pescado. Kanon sonrió levemente y siguió hablando.

-Crecí en el Santuario, pero me marché a los quince años. He viajado bastante y ahora estoy de vuelta en casa, asegurándome de que Saga coma a horas fijas.

-He vivido en Rodorio desde que nací, debería haberlo visto alguna vez si vivió en el Santuario –insistió Edna.

-Hum. ¿Recuerda que hace unos 18 años dos chiquillos bastante sucios robaron frutas y verduras del puesto de Odette y derribaron el toldo de la tienda de Mauricio? El pobre viejo quedó atrapado debajo del toldo y el Patriarca trató de ayudarlo a salir, pero acabó enredándose en el toldo él también.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue todo un espectáculo –Edna frunció el ceño-. Pero usted no era ninguno de ellos.

-No, estaba escondido a una cuadra de aquí. El robo lo organicé yo.

Saga puso cara de espanto (probablemente no sabía si morirse de vergüenza o gritarle un poco primero) y Kanon le sonrió con malicia. Ah, por fin, quedaba restablecido el _status quo _del gemelo bueno y el gemelo malo…

-¡Así que era usted el que ayudaba a esas dos pobres criaturitas!

…O tal vez no.

Kanon miró con desconcierto a Edna, que parecía muy contenta.

-¿"Pobres criaturitas"? –repitió Saga, como un eco.

-Aquellos dos niños que estaban bajo el "cuidado" de Ixión de Cáncer.

Qué curioso era escucharla omitir el "señor" antes del nombre de un Caballero.

-¿Se refiere a Piscis y Cáncer? –preguntó Saga, confundido.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Llevaré corvina –decidió Kanon.

Edna envolvió la compra sin dejar de sonreír mientras Saga acosaba a Kanon para que respondiera su pregunta.

-Angello y Lucien –declaró la vendedora, justo cuando Kanon acababa de dar unos pasos hacia los puestos de verduras-. Así se llamaban. Usted probablemente no lo sabe, señor Saga, porque también era muy joven en aquel entonces, pero ese salvaje no solo los golpeaba, sino que también los mataba de hambre.

Saga miró a Kanon, que lucía igual de sorprendido que él.

-¡No lo sabía, en serio! –exclamó Kanon, al tiempo que levantaba ambas manos-. Fue una de las veces que me confundieron contigo y solo los ayudé a planear el robo porque quería hacerte quedar mal. Me extrañó que quisieran verduras y no dulces o algo así, pero no le di importancia.

Saga estaba cada vez más pálido.

-¿El Maestro Shion se enteró de esas cosas? –logró preguntar por fin.

-No lo creo. Él no toleraría algo así de haberlo sabido. Ixión era un gran hipócrita, engañó a media Orden y tenía amenazada a la otra mitad.

Edna también estaba sorprendida.

-Díganme, ¿qué fue de esos niños? No volvimos a escuchar de ellos después de que Ixión se los llevó a Italia.

-Eh… pues… -Kanon descubrió con horror que estaba a punto de tartamudear.

-Sobrevivieron y están a salvo ahora –dijo Saga con rapidez.

Edna no parecía muy convencida y daba la impresión de querer hacerles más preguntas, pero Saga agarró a Kanon por un brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-¿Cuándo se acabarán estas sorpresas de pesadilla? –preguntó Saga cuando estuvieron bastante lejos de los pescados.

-Yo juraba que ya no quedaban más –dijo Kanon, contrito-. Sabía del maltrato, pero no me habían mencionado el abandono.

Saga se masajeó las sienes. Podía notar una migraña preparándose para hacer acto de presencia.

-Las tradiciones de Esparta, ¿recuerdas? Se daba comida insuficiente a los niños y se esperaba de ellos que fueran capaces de robar para no morir de hambre, pero se castigaba con saña al que fuera descubierto robando. De esa manera se formaban soldados astutos y capaces de sobrevivir en las peores circunstancias. Ese psicópata escondió el maltrato a sus alumnos diciendo que se apegaba a normas antiguas.

-Ya veo de dónde viene tu odio hacia las tradiciones.

-No digas tonterías.

-Como mandes.

Kanon se concentró en lo que faltaba de la lista de compras. Por un largo rato, los dos hermanos estuvieron igual de taciturnos, cosa rara en ellos.

El embrujo se rompió cuando Kanon hizo una parada en una dulcería. Demoró bastante en escoger, cosa que intrigó a Saga.

Durante la infancia, los dos tuvieron terminantemente prohibidas las golosinas. Saga había obedecido escrupulosamente esa orden hasta los catorce años, pero hasta ese momento no había sabido si Kanon respetaba o no la prohibición.

-¿Cuándo empezaste con los dulces?

-A los 22 años, jarabe de arce en Canadá.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Respetaste una prohibición más tiempo que yo.

-…¿Cuándo empezaste tú?

-En Jamir, el año que pasamos llevando cartas de un lado a otro para tratar de conseguir que alguien adoptara a Mu.

-¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta…? Ah, espera, ya lo sé. El olor a tabaco enmascaraba el olor a chocolate.

-No fue chocolate, fueron caramelos de menta para disimular el olor a tabaco.

-Créeme, Saga, no funcionaron.

-¿Por qué compraste ahora tantas golosinas? ¿Piensas repartirlas con tus amigos?

-¿Desviando el tema, hermano? Tranquilo, desviémoslo entonces. Planeo hacer una pequeña maldad.

-No irás a atiborrar de azúcar a los aprendices de Mu y Shura…

-¿Por qué no?

Saga iba a responder, pero en ese momento sintió un doloroso pinchazo en la parte posterior de un brazo. Dejó caer lo que cargaba y se arrancó de la piel un extraño dardo, que, al parecer, estaba hecho con una espina negra bastante larga y de aspecto desagradable. Antes de que pudiera empezar a preguntarse qué podía ser eso, empezó a sentirse mal y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡¿Saga?

Lo último que escuchó Saga al perder el sentido fue a Kanon llamándolo a gritos.

Kanon intentó ir hacia él, pero una explosión de cosmos (bastante leve, pero lo suficientemente inesperada como para lanzarlo a un par de metros) se lo impidió. Dos hombres jóvenes se interponían entre él y su hermano.

Al verlos, el cosmos de Kanon ardió como una llamarada. El mayor de sus oponentes retrocedió preocupado, pero el otro, muy serio, sujetó la cabeza de Saga con un gesto elocuente.

-Ni lo pienses, Seadragon, un movimiento en falso y le romperé el cuello.

-¿Y crees que eso me importaría? –respondió Kanon, con toda la arrogancia de la que era capaz (que era mucha).

-Sí.

El cosmos de Kanon se apagó de golpe.

-El cielo es mi testigo: esto van a pagarlo _muy_ caro.

El mayor parecía angustiado, el más joven solo se encogió de hombros.

-Melodramático –declaró, indiferente.

-Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando llegue mi turno –amenazó Kanon.

-Como sea. Vámonos.

-¡No pensarás dejar a mi hermano así!

-Sabes perfectamente que alteraste bastante el cosmos como para atraer la atención de la Orden de Atenea. Puedo percibir a varios Caballeros que vienen hacia acá y creo que lo encontrarán de inmediato. Su vida no corre peligro, a menos que te resistas a obedecer, claro.

-Hn.

-Debemos irnos. La Otra Dimensión, Seadragon. _Ahora._

Kanon no se movió un centímetro.

-Por favor –añadió el mayor.

Ignorándolos a ambos, Kanon se tomó su tiempo para acomodar a Saga en una posición más cómoda y dejó la canasta con las compras junto a él antes de abrir una puerta a la Otra Dimensión e indicarles con una reverencia sarcástica que entraran primero. El mayor obedeció de inmediato, pero el más joven sujetó a Kanon y lo obligó a entrar con él.

-¡Quítame las zarpas de encima! –exigió Kanon.

-¿Para que puedas enviarme a cualquier parte mientras tú te escapas? ¿Acaso me crees idiota?

Kanon resopló y tomó nota mental: el próximo plan de huida tenía que ser menos obvio.

* * *

Saga sintió que alguien lo sacudía levemente y logró abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Máscara de Muerte mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Qué… pasó? –preguntó el Caballero de Géminis.

-Es Saga –sentenció MM.

Quiso preguntar dónde estaba Kanon, pero perdió nuevamente el sentido antes de lograrlo.

* * *

-Es veneno, estoy seguro. Todo indica que es el mismo que emplearon con Lucien –dijo Asclepio.

Una mirada de su Maestro bastó para que Mu buscara apresuradamente el frasco de alicorno que Jabu le había dado.

Estaban en la Casa de Aries, a donde habían llevado a Saga luego de encontrarlo semiinconsciente en un recodo del camino a poca distante de los límites del Santuario.

-¿Estás seguro de que es el mismo veneno? –dijo Saori, preocupada, y sin apartar la vista de Saga mientras Mu le hacía beber el antídoto.

-No me cabe duda.

Hubo una pausa, durante la cual Shion empezó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-Sé que Kanon y Saga tienen pocos amigos, pero ¿quién podría querer hacerle esto? –preguntó Shun.

-¿La misma persona que trató de envenenar a Afrodita? –sugirió Jabu.

-Kanon –dijo Shion, sombrío.

-¿Kanon? –repitió Saori, incrédula.

-Saga es atacado y Kanon desaparece. Eso es más que suficiente como para crear sospechas.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Son hermanos…!

-Lo son. Y no sería la primera ni la segunda vez que intentan matarse el uno al otro.

-Shion…

-Alteza. Tenemos que prepararnos para enfrentar todas las posibilidades y prefiero ser yo mismo el que plantee esta, abiertamente, a que se murmure en los pasillos. Por supuesto que prefiero creer que quien atacó a Saga se llevó a Kanon, o que Kanon está persiguiendo a dicha persona, y no tener que pensar que esos dos están recreando _otra vez_ la historia de Eteocles y Polinices.

-Comprendo –murmuró Saori.

La voz de Saga, diciendo algo en un idioma desconocido para la mayoría, alarmó bastante a los demás.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó Mu, dirigiéndose a Shion, que se había puesto pálido de repente-. Sonó como si hablara en lemuriano, pero… pero muy extraño.

-Nunca logró aprenderlo –respondió Shion, evitando mirar a Mu-. Empecé a enseñarles demasiado tarde y los dos únicamente consiguen hacer una mescolanza con griego que es una verdadera pesadilla, totalmente agramatical…

-Pero usted entendió lo que dijo, ¿no? –insistió Mu, que no comprendía por qué su Maestro simplemente no le daba una respuesta directa.

-Delira, nada más. Cree que habla con alguien que murió hace años.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Shun.

Fue evidente para todos que Shion fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta. Saori titubeó un poco, insegura de si debería contestar ella misma o repetirle la pregunta a Shion para que no tuviera más remedio que responder.

Desde su regreso al Santuario, estaba buscando la forma de hablar precisamente sobre esa persona con el Patriarca, aunque estaba segura de que aquello resultaría en una situación espinosa (quizá hasta en una batalla campal), pero, antes de que pudiera decidirse, Afrodita se le adelantó.

-La señora Febe –al notar las miradas interrogantes de los otros caballeros, Afrodita enarcó las cejas-. ¿Qué, no saben quién era? Sagitario, al menos tú deberías recordarla, eres lo bastante viejo.

Que Afrodita le dijera eso a alguien que aparentaba la misma edad que Shiryu habría sido gracioso, de no ser por lo serios que estaban ambos.

-La señora Febe… -Aioros se llevó una mano a la frente, esforzándose por retener una imagen que trataba de escaparse de su memoria, por alguna extraña razón-. Tú siempre estabas regalándole flores…

-Claro –respondió Afrodita, sin asomo de sonrisa-. Ella era amable conmigo –añadió, dirigiéndose a Shion y, cosa que extrañó a los demás, sonó como si estuviera disculpándose por eso.

-Ella tenía los ojos verdes… creo –dijo MM de repente, como si apenas consiguiera asir un recuerdo vago.

-Sí –respondieron Afrodita, Shion y Aioros al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora la recuerdo –continuó MM, un poco sorprendido-. Una vez me dijo que conoció a mi madre.

-Era de Ítaca, igual que Ángela –respondió Shion-. Se conocían desde niñas.

MM miró a Shion con una expresión de completo asombro.

-¿Mi madre se llamaba _Ángela_?

-¿Me vas a decir que no sabías el nombre de tu propia madre?

Habían dejado a Saga bajo el cuidado de Asclepio y se dirigían a la salida de la Primera Casa en compañía de Saori, que parecía triste y pensativa.

-No, el viejo nunca me lo dijo… Siempre creí que me había puesto Angello para después poder burlarse de mí.

Shion frunció el ceño. No le agradaba el poco respeto que mostraba MM por la memoria de su difunto padre. Un caballero tan noble y leal como lo había sido el anterior guardián de la Cuarta Casa merecía algo mejor.

-Tu nombre lo escogió tu madre. Te llamas así en honor a tu abuelo materno, que no tuvo hijos varones. Ixión quería ponerte Eros y tardaron mucho en llegar a un acuerdo… tenías cuatro meses y aún no tenías nombre, pero al final Ixión cedió para complacer a Ángela y reservaron el otro nombre para tu hermano menor.

-¿Tienes un hermano? –preguntó Shun, sorprendido.

-No. Yo nací en abril, mamá quedó embarazada de nuevo en junio del mismo año y ella y el bebé murieron en setiembre –respondió MM-. Entonces… de haber podido llegar a término, sería piscis y su nombre sería Eros… -dijo en voz baja antes de mirar a Shion con una expresión seria realmente extraña en él-. Gracias, Maestro, este conocimiento es muy valioso para mí… ¿De casualidad sabe qué nombre habían escogido por si el bebé resultaba ser niña?

La pregunta había sido hecha con toda inocencia, pero Shion apretó los labios, seguro de que no era una buena idea responderla en público. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Afrodita; MM siguió su mirada y eso le bastó para entender.

-¡Ah, rayos! –exclamó, riendo a carcajadas-. ¡Jamás lo hubiera adivinado!

-Tampoco yo –refunfuñó Afrodita-. Eso le da una nueva dimensión a su manía de llamarnos "los hermanitos".

-Lo siento mucho, …_sorellina._

-Vuelve a decirme así y lo lamentarás, _fratellino_.

-Nah, no puedes llamarme así, Lucy, soy mayor que tú.

-Bah.

-Suficiente –dijo Shion-. Quiero que busquen a Kanon por los alrededores y también en Rodorio.

-Sí, señor.

Todos sabían que era poco probable encontrar a alguien que podía viajar a casi cualquier parte en el momento que quisiera con solo abrir una puerta dimensional, pero de todos modos realizaron la búsqueda.

El único rastro de la partida de Kanon que pudieron hallar fue la canasta de las compras.

Horas después, Shion se encargó de acompañar a Saga hasta la Casa de Géminis, con la intención de ser él mismo quien le explicara la situación.

No le sorprendió el que Saga se negara en redondo a creer que Kanon pudiera haber intentado matarlo. Por lo poco que recordaba del ataque, solo podía deducir que alguien los había atacado a ambos a traición.

Shion deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Saga estuviera en lo correcto, pero le aguardaba todavía una sorpresa más.

-Faltan sus cosas –dijo Saga en el momento mismo de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Sus cosas? –repitió Shion, sin comprender.

Saga señaló la mesita de noche que ocupaba el espacio entre las camas gemelas.

-El libro que estaba leyendo, su reloj, su teléfono (sí, ya lo sé, conservó el teléfono a pesar de sus órdenes, Maestro)… -se asomó al baño y volvió para seguir hablándole a un Shion cada vez más alarmado-. Su cepillo de dientes, su maquinilla de afeitar, su peine, su paño… -abrió el ropero y señaló el vacío que ocupaba el lado izquierdo, tanto del área de los ganchos como la de los zapatos y en los tres estantes-. Y toda su ropa.

Una posibilidad espantosa se formó en la mente de Shion antes de que pudiera reprimirla.

-Entonces… no se lo llevaron… _él_ se marchó.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas mitológicas, históricas y botánicas:**

**Bodhisattva:** esta palabra designa a una persona santa que está a un paso de convertirse en un buda.

**Las rosas:**

Las rosas silvestres por lo general tienen una sola hilera de pétalos.

Las centifolias ("cien hojas") son, como indica el nombre, rosas con muchos pétalos.

La belleza americana es un tipo de híbrida de té.

Las rosas alba están entre las variedades más antiguas que se conocen. Se cree que la rosa blanca de Lancaster era una alba máxima (¿han oído de la Guerra de las Dos Rosas? Cuando la familia Lancaster y la Familia York se enfrentaron por el trono de Inglaterra, cada una tenía una rosa como emblema –blanca y roja, respectivamente-, y eso fue lo que dio nombre a la guerra. Luego, los Tudor adoptaron como emblema una rosa con pétalos blancos y rojos, para simbolizar la unidad de Inglaterra).

Las híbridas de té son las rosas más conocidas de la actualidad, son esas rosas grandes y solitarias (una por tallo).

Las grandifloras son un poco más pequeñas que las híbridas de té, y suelen tener ramilletes de dos o tres flores por tallo.

Las _maiden's blush_ ("sonrojo de doncella") son un tipo de rosas alba, de color rosado.

Conseguí unas imágenes de las rosas mencionadas, por si gustan ver lo diferentes que son entre sí:

http: / .com/albums/v403/daga_saar/varios/rosas . jpg (eliminen los espacios en blanco)

**Neoptólemo:** era el hijo de Aquiles y la princesa Deidamia. Luego de la muerte de Aquiles, fue llamado a participar en la Guerra de Troya. Hasta ese entonces era conocido como Pirro ("rubio", "pelirrojo"), pero luego de demostrar su valor en combate fue apodado Neoptólemo, que significa "el joven guerrero".

En el reparto del botín de Troya, le correspondieron como esclavos Andrómaca (la viuda de Héctor) y Heleno (hijo del rey Príamo y hermano gemelo de Casandra; al igual que su hermana, Heleno poseía el don de ver el futuro).

Luego de la guerra, Neoptólemo se casó con Hermione, la hija de Helena y Menelao.

Tuvo un hijo con Andrómaca, al que llamó Moloso, pero como no tenía hijos con Hermione, acudió al Oráculo de Delfos para preguntar a qué se debía eso, y en Delfos encontró a Orestes, quien lo asesinó (la razón de la esterilidad de su matrimonio con Hermione era que a ella no le correspondía ser su esposa, porque había sido prometida primero a Orestes, pero sus padres la casaron con Neoptólemo porque creían que Orestes había muerto).

**La lista de espadas:** los nombres que lee Shion corresponden a espadas tanto históricas como legendarias. Más adelante, el fic tratará en forma más detallada la historia de algunas, pero, mientras tanto, aquí va lo más básico.

Ascalón: la espada de San Jorge de Capadocia, patrono de Inglaterra.

Arondight: la espada de Lancelot del Lago, personaje del Ciclo Artúrico.

Chandrahas: la espada de Ravana, un asura de la mitología india quien tiene un papel importante en el _Ramayana_ como enemigo de Rama.

Claíomh Solais: uno de los cuatro tesoros de Irlanda, junto con la Piedra de Fál, la Lanza de Lug y el Caldero de los Dagda, perteneció a Nuada Airgeadlámh, rey de la Tuatha de Dannan (un pueblo legendario de Irlanda).

Colada: una de las dos espadas de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, el Cid.

Crocea Mors: la espada de Julio César.

Durandarte: la espada de Rolando, protagonista de _El Cantar de Rolando_, uno de los paladines de Carlomagno.

Galatina: la espada de Gawaine, personaje del Ciclo Artúrico.

Joyeuse: la espada del emperador Carlomagno.

Lobera: la espada de Fernando III de Castilla.

Tizona: la otra espada de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, el Cid.

Tyrfing: una espada que se menciona en los Eddas en verso, y cuya leyenda está relacionada con la familia de Odín.

Fuera de la lista, Saori menciona a Excalibur (la espada del Rey Arturo, la cual, según Kurumada, fue obsequiada por Atenea a su Caballero más leal durante la Guerra de Troya y acabó convirtiéndose en la técnica Excalibur que emplea Shura y que luego le transmite a Shiryu en la Batalla de las Doce Casas) y Cantora… XD a esta última la encontrarán en el cómic _El Príncipe Valiente_, y en ningún otro lado, me temo.

**Heinrich Schliemann:** fue el arqueólogo que descubrió las ruinas de Troya. Aunque estaba convencido de que la máscara de oro que encontró en Micenas era de Agamenón, en realidad corresponde a otra época, bastante posterior.

**Eteocles y Polinices:** los hijos de Edipo (gemelos, por cierto) quienes se asesinaron el uno al otro ante las puertas de Tebas.

_**Sorellina:**_ "hermanita" en italiano.

_**Fratellino:**_ "hermanito" en italiano.


	6. Cada hijo de vecino

**Capítulo seis**

**Cada hijo de vecino tiene sus hechos por padrino**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**La ira de Poseidón**

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Shion se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber pensado en voz alta. Saga podría haberlo mirado de muchas formas: incrédulo, asombrado, dolido… pero en cambio le dirigió una mirada de furia capaz de congelarlo en donde se encontraba.

No era la primera vez.

La ira en Saga era algo que no sabía manejar, especialmente si estaba dirigida hacia él, tenía además la amarga sospecha de que el propio Saga tampoco tenía idea de cómo manejarla.

-Kanon no se fue, alguien se lo llevó –dijo Saga, con voz temblorosa por el enojo.

-Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes –dijo Shion, intentando razonar con él-. Pero el resto de la Orden quizá no lo vea así.

-¡¿Crees que me importa lo que opine ese rebaño de imbéciles?

-Saga, tranquilízate…

-¡ESTOY TRANQUILO!

-¿En serio? –intervino alguien más.

Saori estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Saga se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, luego parpadeó unas cuantas veces, respiró hondo y habló de nuevo, esta vez con voz serena.

-Sí, Alteza, estoy tranquilo.

-Me alegro. Por un momento creí que estabas gritando, debo haberlo imaginado –Saori se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, todavía sin entrar-. Ni Shion ni yo creemos que Kanon haya huido, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero necesitamos que estés preparado, porque no solo habrá quien diga que escapó, sino que además habrá quien lo acuse de haber tratado de envenenarme.

Saga inclinó la cabeza, abatido.

-Tengo que encontrarlo –murmuró.

-Y lo encontraremos. Pero primero tenemos que saber en dónde buscar –respondió Saori.

**

* * *

Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

La puerta a la Otra Dimensión se abrió en un lugar inusual. Habitualmente, Kanon elegía el salón del trono o el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, pero sus últimos recuerdos sobre el Santuario Submarino eran de un verdadero cataclismo, no tenía manera de saber si había sobrevivido algo al tsunami que puso fin a su carrera como Shogun, de modo que esa vez buscó un lugar que (casi con toda seguridad) estaría despejado: la explanada frente al templo de Poseidón.

Tan pronto como la puerta dimensional se cerró, Kanon apartó de un empujón a la persona que lo había mantenido bien sujeto todo el camino.

-¡Suéltame ya, que no voy a ir a ningún lado!

-Está bien –replicó el otro sin inmutarse.

El mayor de sus dos captores, en cambio, parecía bastante avergonzado.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, hubiera preferido que habláramos primero…

-Y luego secuestrarme, ¿eh? ¡Debiste hacerme caso cuando te decía que terminaras el colegio, así por lo menos sabrías que el orden de los factores no altera el resultado!

-Por favor, no te enojes, no fue mi idea…

-Baian David O'Hara –dijo Kanon, con la aterradora entonación de alguien que lucha por no perder los estribos e iniciar una masacre-, tú no me conoces enojado. Pero no te preocupes: me vas a conocer.

-¡Jefe, en serio, yo no…! –empezó Baian.

-¡Basta! –terció Sorrento-. ¿No te das cuenta, Baian? Está haciendo uno de sus juegos mentales. Y contigo, precisamente, porque sabe que eres uno de los que lo defendieron más.

Kanon se limitó a enarcar una ceja. No era ningún juego mental (al menos no se le había ocurrido que pudiera llamársele así), solamente estaba provocándolos hasta donde pudiera para medir sus reacciones y reunir toda la información posible sobre su situación actual, con el fin de saber si era mejor atacar, defenderse o esperar.

Sorrento estaba en su contra, pero eso era normal tratándose del Shogun más leal a Poseidón. Baian parecía un cachorro extraviado y Kanon estuvo a punto de permitirse una sonrisa al recordar que el Shogun del Caballo Marino no le había jurado lealtad a Poseidón, sino a él.

Claro que sonreír en ese momento no habría sido prudente. Baian lo interpretaría como una burla y podría ponerse en su contra. Así pues, cambió de tono y se dirigió a él con calma.

-Me alegra verte con vida, Baian. En verdad llegué a creer que solo Sorrento había sobrevivido a la destrucción del Santuario… -paseó la mirada por los alrededores, había muchos menos escombros de lo que cabría esperar-. ¿Están reconstruyendo?

-Sí, así es –Baian sonrió, parecía feliz de que no estuviera amenazándolo más (por el momento)-. Ha sido difícil organizarse, pero…

-Vamos adentro –interrumpió Sorrento-, los demás esperan.

¿Los demás?

Unos minutos después llegaron al recinto que había llegado a ser en algún momento de sus trece años como Shogun una mezcla de sala de estar y centro de mando. Era una habitación bastante grande, llena de muebles disparejos y con una decoración que podría calificarse de absurda, porque cada Shogun había aportado por lo menos una cosa y no había manera de evitar que chocaran terriblemente los estilos personales de cada uno.

Allí estaba el sillón favorito de Kanon, viejo y desvencijado, pero increíblemente cómodo. Una mesa pequeña con dos sillas que no hacían juego, pero que resultaban perfectas porque con ellas Caza y Krishna quedaban a la misma altura cuando jugaban ajedrez. La silla de Sorrento, con su atril y la flauta que usaba para practicar, que no era la misma que formaba parte de su Escama (si usaba esa, tenía que practicar afuera, donde no pudiera provocar un accidente). Aquella cosa informe que Baian llamaba un "poof" y en el que solía dejarse caer completamente despatarrado cuando estaba cansado (y también cuando no). El sillón de Isaac, que a nadie más le gustaba porque era duro como una piedra, pero él insistía en que era lo correcto para mantener una buena postura (no como el "poof" de Baian). El sofá del que Io se había apoderado en algún momento (y que Baian comentaba que el Shogun de Scylla necesitaba completo para acomodar en a las otras mentes que habitaban su Escama). El ridículo silloncito rosado que habían comprado entre los siete varones para Tethys (en una tienda de antigüedades) cuando todavía era una nenita de 1,30m, y que luego le había quedado pequeño, pero que ella conservaba ahí, con una muñeca de trapo que le había regalado alguien (Kanon no tenía pruebas al respecto, pero sospechaba de Julián), al lado de su "sillón de adulta" (o más bien, de adolescente) que también era rosado pero tenía menos aspecto de haber salido de un catálogo de Barbie. Por supuesto, el sillón blanco de Julián, que, aparte del segundo sillón de Tethys era el único mueble que había llegado ahí siendo nuevo.

Los adornos en repisas y estanterías habían ido llegando poco a poco y en ellos se mezclaban los gustos de todos. Por alguna extraña razón, uno de ellos (no podía recordar cuál) había puesto en una de las superficies libres un caballito de cerámica, luego alguien puso un caballito de vidrio junto a éste, y para cuando Tethys recibió el encargo de revelarle a Julián que el alma del dios de los Mares habitaba en él, aquello se había vuelto una auténtica colección de caballitos miniatura de los más diversos materiales y estilos. Lo mismo había pasado con la colección de adornos con forma de rana.

Los cuadros en las paredes habían sido escogidos por todos, pero destacaban (o contrastaban con el resto) dibujos de Julián, hechos cuando era niño.

Lo más importante, sin embargo, era la mesa grande. Una mesa redonda, tan antigua que la madera se había vuelto dura como piedra, con veinte sillas que recordaban tronos medievales. Era la mesa de las reuniones, donde todos los Shogun podían opinar y trazar planes, donde se reunían para tomar las grandes decisiones… o ayudar a los más jóvenes del grupo a hacer la tarea, según fuera necesario.

Pero Kanon no se fijó en los muebles ni en las colecciones de figuritas (luego podría pasar un buen rato preguntándose cómo era posible que todo aquello sobreviviera a la destrucción de los Pilares, a menos que Poseidón se hubiera tomado la molestia de desperdiciar su poder en salvar caballitos de porcelana), sino en las personas que estaban ahí: el resto de los Shogun.

Todos estaban sanos y salvos, y todos lo miraban fijamente. Kanon sintió el principio de un escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrerle la espalda, y pudo reprimirlo a duras penas.

-Creí… pensé que estaban muertos –logró decir, su voz sonaba tan incrédula, tan asombrada, que casi no logró reconocerla.

-_Nosotros _creíamos que _tú_ estabas muerto –respondió Io.

El silencio se alargó sin que ninguno se moviera ni hablara. Así estaban cuando Julián entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí; tenía la sonrisa satisfecha de un gato que acabara de comerse unos cuantos canarios.

-Bien, me figuro que ya habrán aclarado todo…

Kanon, Baian y Sorrento permanecieron callados mientras los otros estallaban en un coro de cuestionamientos y protestas indignadas. La reacción de Tethys, Io, Isaac, Caza y Krishna parecía indicar que esos cuatro estaban tan sorprendidos como él. ¿Julián le había encargado a Sorrento y Baian que lo secuestraran sin decirle nada a los demás?

-Pero, bueno… si los dejé solos fue para que pudieran hablar con libertad. ¡Pensé que ya estaría todo arreglado entre ustedes!

-¿"Arreglado"? –exclamó Krishna-. ¡Mi Señor! ¡¿Acaso pretende que hagamos las paces con este… con este _traidor_?

-No hay necesidad de insultos, Krishna –respondió Julián con severidad.

Eso dejó congelado al Shogun del Océano Índico. ¿Acaso Julián no estaba consciente de lo que había hecho Seadragon?

-No es un insulto, es la verdad –intervino Kanon-. Te traicioné desde el principio. Jamás tuve intención de servirte, mi única meta era…

-Vengarte de Atenea, ya lo sé –interrumpió Julián, y esta vez (para horror de Kanon y asombro de los Shogun) su voz no era la de un muchacho sino la de un hombre maduro; era el mismo Poseidón quien estaba hablando, sin que ninguno hubiera notado la transición-. De hecho, lo supe desde el principio.

-¿Qué? –eso logró que Kanon finalmente perdiera la compostura-. ¡¿Y me dejaste hacerlo?

-¿Por qué no? Yo también quería destruir a Atenea.

-No lo entiendes. Después de acabar con ella, te habría destruido a ti también.

-Ah-ah. Eres tú el que no entiende. Después de Atenea, habrías seguido con Ares, con Hades o con Zeus. A mí me habrías dejado para el final, porque me necesitarías para derrotar a los otros, ¿no?

Kanon asintió lentamente, sí, de haber tenido oportunidad de completar su primera guerra, probablemente habría seguido una estrategia similar para enfrentar al resto de los dioses. Poseidón le dedicó una sonrisa que debería haber sido encantadora, pero recordaba un poco a la de un tiburón.

-¡Pues, bien! –continuó el dios-. Para cuando llegara mi turno, ya habrías colmado tus deseos de venganza, o yo ya habría despertado del todo sin que te dieras cuenta. En cualquiera de los dos casos, habrías eliminado cuando menos a un buen número de mis rivales y te habrías encargado de convertirme en el más poderoso de los dioses griegos, tal vez en _el único_ dios griego y, a final de cuentas, ¿cuál sería el resultado? Simple y sencillamente, ya fuera tu intención o no, me habrías servido como el mejor de mis súbditos, a pesar de ser el menos devoto de todos.

-Pero, mi Señor, ¿no se da cuenta que…? –empezó Sorrento.

-Siren, no me obligues a recordar _cuál_ de ustedes dos fue el que permitió que el Pilar del Atlántico Norte fuera destruido por los Caballeros de Atenea.

Sorrento retrocedió, casi como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Kanon observó con inquietud creciente a Poseidón, que siguió hablando como si nada.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos una vez más, espero de ustedes que sean capaces de dejar de discutir y empiecen a actuar como el equipo que se supone que son.

Los Shogun, cual más, cual menos, parecían preocupados, la única persona que sonreía era Poseidón, que se dirigió a la mesa y extendió uno de los planos que estaban ahí.

-He estudido las anotaciones que hiciste cuando iniciaste la reconstrucción de los Pilares…

-Es un error –declaró Kanon.

-¿Cómo? –Poseidón levantó la vista, confundido.

-Es un error estar aquí.

Kanon fue a la puerta y trató de abrirla, sin éxito. Eso lo intrigó un poco, porque cuando Julián la cerró no había visto ni escuchado cosa alguna que indicara que hubiese cerrado con llave.

-No habrías podido llegar hasta mi Santuario si yo no lo hubiera querido. Y no saldrás de aquí si yo no lo quiero –dijo Poseidón con toda la calma del mundo.

Kanon apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada y se mantuvo callado y serio mientras Julián/Poseidón hablaba con entusiasmo sobre los planes para restaurar su Santuario.

**

* * *

Casa de Virgo**

* * *

Shaka rompió cuidadosamente el sello del paquete de cartas, las sacó y las ordenó sobre la mesa. ¿De dónde habría sacado Kanon un sello con un dragón de mar? ¿Por qué usaba eso en lugar de algún símbolo relacionado con su signo?

Seis sobres, cada uno con un nombre escrito pulcramente con una letra de trazo ágil. Curioso, había esperado que la escritura de los gemelos se pareciera un poco más, pero Saga escribía en letras de molde (con una precisión tal que a veces el lector podía dudar si se trataba de un manuscrito o de un impreso), mientras que Kanon parecía preferir la cursiva.

Angello. Jabu. Lucien. Maestro. Saga. Shun.

Una palabra en cada sobre, todas trazadas con la misma tinta, probablemente los seis destinatarios habían sido escritos el mismo día. ¿Sería igual con las cartas?

El sobre para Shun estaba más abultado que los otros. ¿Qué necesitaría decirle más que al resto?

Después de contemplarlos un rato en silencio, Shaka recogió los sobres y salió a entregarlos a sus dueños.

Luego de escuchar la breve explicación del Caballero de Virgo, Shun tomó el sobre que le correspondía y lo abrió rápidamente. Dentro había un par de cuartillas y otro sobre. El muchacho miró rápidamente el nombre del destinatario de la séptima carta, la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y se concentró en el texto de las cuartillas.

Con que eso era, una carta más… Shaka se encogió de hombros mentalmente y dejó a Shun leyendo para ir a buscar al siguiente destinatario.

**

* * *

Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

Ya debía ser de noche. Saga ya debía estar tratando de localizarlo. Y si no él, alguno de los inadaptados lo intentaría tarde o temprano. Saori debía haber adivinado de inmediato de dónde venía el golpe, pero se daría cuenta también de que debía ir con tiento para no provocar a Poseidón en un momento en que la Orden estaba prácticamente diezmada Veintidós Caballeros y tres Amazonas no eran bastante como para intimidar al resto del panteón griego: en el momento en que se iniciara un conflicto armado, los otros dioses bien podrían aprovecharse para atacar en varios frentes. No, no era una buena idea reclamarlo, y si Saori intentaba alguna locura, iba a tener que pasar por la honda pena de regañarla por ser todavía más irresponsable que él. La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

Mientras tanto, Kanon había medido ya varias veces la habitación en la que estaba encerrado: quince pasos de largo por quince pasos de ancho. Eso sin contar el pequeño baño privado.

No era la habitación que había usado mientras reunía a los Shogun y se preparaba para iniciar una guerra contra Atenea; sin embargo, alguien se había tomado la molestia de trasladar ahí los muebles de su antigua habitación y colocar todas sus cosas en la forma en que le agradaba. El sitio, desde su punto de vista, tenía solamente un defecto: la total ausencia de ventanas, pero era justo ese detalle lo que lo incomodaba más de todo el asunto.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que algo más no encajaba bien en ese escenario. Las cosas en la mesita de noche. Eran _sus_ cosas. El libro que estaba ahí no era nuevo, era su destartalado ejemplar de "El Club Dumas", leído y releído al punto de que no necesitaba ver su nombre (escrito por su propia mano) en la primera página para reconocerlo. Y junto al libro estaba su reloj (el nuevo, que había tenido que comprar luego de la pelea con Aioria y que no hacía juego con el de Saga, pero tenía la ventaja de ser un reloj para zurdos, el primero que había visto en su vida), de su teléfono no había rastro.

Tras un momento de vacilación, abrió el ropero. Tal como temía, toda su ropa estaba ahí. No la que había tenido antes de la destrucción de los Pilares, sino la que tenía en el Santuario.

* * *

Al regresar a la Orden de Atenea, unos días antes de que se iniciara la guerra contra Hades, se encontró con la (relativa) sorpresa de que Saga había almacenado o desechado sus pertenencias en algún momento de los 13 años anteriores. En caso de que su ropa y artículos personales existieran todavía, no estaban en la Casa de Géminis y no tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscar. De modo que tuvo que resignarse a usar la ropa de Saga.

Cuando volvieron del Hades, nuevamente vivos y a salvo, resultó que Saga no recordaba para nada qué había pasado con las cosas de Kanon (en parte, era un alivio saber que aquella cuestión era responsabilidad exclusiva de Arles). La ropa de una década atrás era lo de menos. Lo que le dolía en realidad era la pérdida de unos pocos recuerdos familiares, sobre todo la esclava con su nombre. Saga todavía conservaba la suya.

Compartieron la ropa durante un tiempo, sin darle más importancia al asunto… hasta que Shion preguntó por qué no estaban respetando el "código de colores".

Eso había provocado un (completamente inesperado) conato de rebeldía por parte de Saga, quien durante los últimos años había abandonado tan completamente el código de colores que ya casi no tenía prendas en rojo.

Ese día Kanon notó por primera vez (y con no poco asombro) que él tampoco poseía una sola cosa en todo el ancho mundo que fuera azul… porque no era dueño de casi nada de los que llevaba puesto (la mayor parte del guardarropa de Saga se había vuelto azul, verde o gris…).

Saga discutió con Shion, la primera de muchas, amargas y sarcásticas discusiones, que acabaron por volverse rutina en el Santuario.

Esa vez, Kanon solo atinó a contemplarlos, mudo de espanto, mientras Saga protestaba diciendo que el código de colores era una imposición arbitraria y absurda que él y Kanon no tenían por qué seguir.

Shion contestó que era una medida perfectamente lógica basada en los colores de las estrellas más brillantes de Géminis: Pólux (una gigante roja, la estrella de Saga) y Cástor (un sistema compuesto por astros azules y blancos, la estrella de Kanon).

Kanon se imaginó a sí mismo, por un instante, vistiendo principalmente de blanco a lo largo de toda su infancia y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al recordar lo poco que le había durado a Afrodita el amor por el blanco. Tenía suerte de que le hubiera tocado el azul en el reparto de colores. Y también tenían suerte de ser solo gemelos, de haber sido trillizos, el tercer hermano lo habría pasado realmente mal. ¿Por qué Geist y Galatea nunca habían tenido el mismo problema? La única medida que se había tomado con ellas era peinarlas de distinta manera.

…No, el que uno de ellos usara trenzas y el otro una cola de caballo no sonaba como una buena alternativa al código de colores, ciertamente.

Saga respondió (ya a gritos) que Cástor era _Alfa Geminorum_ y Pólux era _Beta Geminorum_, por lo que tenía que haber algo mal en todo eso: la asignación de las estrellas o el orden en el que habían nacido los gemelos.

Shion gritó a su vez que hacía muchos años que Pólux brillaba más que Cástor, pero que la denominación con el alfabeto griego se conservaba tal cual por respeto a la tradición, no porque correspondiera a la realidad…

Saori los hizo callar a ambos y esa misma tarde ella y Tatsumi obligaron a los gemelos a acompañarlos a Atenas… para comprar ropa.

Casi tuvieron que llevarlos a rastras.

Al principio esa excursión de compras fue una tragicomedia digna de figurar entre las pesadillas de Kanon (justo entre los intentos de Caza por aprender a cocinar, y la cara de Radamantis de Wyvern).

Mientras Saori elegía una prenda tras otra con completo desparpajo y sin que se le ocurriera preguntar siquiera qué opinaban ellos, Kanon no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos se sentía peor: Saga, que solo veía una jovencita una década y media _menor _que los gemelos (por muy diosa que fuera) escogiendo la ropa que debían usar _ellos_, o él, que veía sencillamente a su hermana _menor_ (por muy diosa que fuera) escogiendo la ropa que debían usar _ellos_. Para colmo de males, a medida que pasaban los minutos, Kanon se convencía más y más de que Saori estaba jugando a las muñecas sin darse cuenta. La cara de compasión de Tatsumi era casi cómica, pero el antiguo Shogun no simpatizaba con la idea de que dicha compasión estuviera dirigida a él y su hermano.

Era de agradecer que la princesa no los hiciera pasar por eso en Rodorio (ni en presencia del resto de la Orden), pero no dejaba de ser humillante.

Lo peor fue cuando Saga ya no pudo contenerse más y le dijo a Saori que, si lo _ordenaba_, ellos renovarían su guardarropa, pero de ninguna manera sería con prendas tan costosas como las que ella estaba seleccionando.

-El dinero no es problema –dijo Saori con ligereza. Tenía en las manos un par de camisas que solo se diferenciaban entre sí por el color de los botones y, al notar el brillo alegre de sus ojos, Kanon adivinó que debían parecerle _perfectas_ para ellos.

-No es un problema para usted, Alteza –respondió Saga-, pero mi hermano y yo no podemos permitirnos un gasto así.

Saori lo miró boquiabierta unos instantes, obviamente confundida y dolida a partes iguales.

Kanon comprendió en ese momento, horrorizado, que Saori _sabía_ que ellos eran sus hermanos… y tal vez creía que ellos lo sabían también.

…Daba la casualidad que Saga no lo sabía…

-Pero… yo quiero regalarles esto… -balbuceó ella.

-Una distinción absurda e innecesaria que nos pone aparte del resto de la Orden y da a entender claramente que no somos capaces de cuidar de nosotros mismos –respondió Saga con severidad.

-Pero…

Había que ponerle un alto a aquel sainete antes de que se convirtiera en una tragedia. Así que Kanon tomó una de las camisas de manos de Saori y se la dio a Saga.

-Ve a probártela –ordenó.

-¡Kanon!

-Si te queda a ti, me quedará a mí. Ahora, ve al vestidor y deja que yo hable con Su Alteza.

Por una vez en la vida, Saga le hizo caso. Tal vez comprendía que estaba llegando un poco más lejos de lo que le permitían sus juramentos de lealtad y obediencia a la diosa.

-Perdónalo –dijo Kanon, tan pronto como Saga se alejó de ellos. Luego de un suspiro, rogó para sus adentros que Tatsumi no comprendiera lo que iba a decir a continuación, o que por lo menos fuera tan discreto como aparentaba ser-. Él no recuerda.

Saori se alarmó.

-¿Arles…?

-No. Nuestro señor padre. Cuando mamá murió, nos obligó a imponernos un sello el uno al otro. Creo que Saga hizo deliberadamente un mal trabajo conmigo, porque recordé hace unos cinco años, pero él sigue sin tener la menor idea de quién eres en realidad.

-¿No se supone que tú no puedes realizar una manipulación mental de ese calibre? Shion dice que…

-No tengo el don –admitió Kanon, haciendo una mueca-. Lo que _papá_ no parece entender al respecto es que eso no es lo mismo que ser completamente inútil. Técnicas como el Laberinto de Espejos o la Ilusión Diabólica me exigen el doble de trabajo que a Saga y mi máximo esfuerzo produce un resultado "aceptable" cuando mucho, pero no me es imposible. Por eso creo que mi sello sobre Saga se ha mantenido hasta ahora por pura casualidad y desaparecerá por sí solo cualquier día… probablemente en el momento más inoportuno. Bueno, eso en cuanto a su memoria desfasada y el por qué no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando lo tratas con familiaridad. En cuando a la ropa…

-Oh, oh…

-Sí: "oh, oh". Saga tiene razón en una cosa: si vamos a comprar ropa nueva, la pagaremos nosotros mismos. Aunque él recordara quién eres, no por eso le resultaría menos traumático el que una _adolescente_ le _regale_ lo que va a vestir.

-Supongo, pero…

-Saori –dijo Kanon y, de alguna manera, logró dar con el tono exacto de un hermano mayor llamando al orden a su hermana menor; la réplica que Saori estaba empezando a hacer (acompañada por argumentos irrefutables cortesía de la diosa de la Sabiduría, de los que Kanon no podría encontrar cómo escaparse) desapareció de inmediato-. A mí no me molesta que juegues conmigo a vestir a Ken…

-¡Kanon! –sonrojada de repente, Saori no sabía si reír o enojarse.

Kanon tomó la segunda camisa y fingió examinarla.

-Vamos, si mi nombre hasta empieza con "K", no tengo escapatoria –eso logró que Saori riera sin poder evitarlo y Kanon agradeció para sus adentros, al menos esa parte de la tragedia en potencia estaba conjurada-. Pero Saga se pone al borde de un ataque de nervios con solo imaginar lo que puedan pensar de él los otros caballeros, ya que toda la vida se le ha dicho que él es quien tiene que poner el ejemplo ante los más jóvenes de la Orden… y solo Dohko y papá son más viejos que él. Tienes que tratarlo un poco más discretamente: indícale cómo coordinar colores, sugiérele estilos… pero no le impongas marcas… Además, hay una razón para que usemos ropa barata y resistente.

-¿Sí?

-Las armaduras. Desgastan la tela con una rapidez pavorosa en zonas muy específicas. Esta camisa es perfecta para una ocasión formal, pero no sobreviviría si un caballero tuviera que usarla media hora debajo de la armadura, y eso sin pensar en un combate. Podríamos usar algo así en un caso especial, es cierto, pero hay que tener en cuenta que durante una emergencia difícilmente podríamos tener tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa antes de invocar las armaduras.

-…Comprendo…

Saga regresó entonces (se había tomado su tiempo en el vestidor, tratando de serenarse) y miró la camisa que sostenía su hermano.

-Me diste la que tiene botones azules –señaló con voz neutra.

-Por supuesto, quería ver si _me_ queda bien. Claro que yo no suelo tener esa expresión avinagrada cuando me miro al espejo.

-Kanon…

-Tranquilo, hermano. Su Alteza y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo: esta vez pagaré yo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con qué, si puede saberse? –replicó Saga, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo mis ahorros. Te conté sobre el astillero, ¿recuerdas?

-Creí que habías repartido todo entre los empleados cuando lo absorbió Empresas Solo.

-Todas las utilidades de ese año, no mi salario de los años anteriores.

-No puedo permitir que gastes tus ahorros en comprarme ropa…

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cuánto hace que estoy usando _tu_ ropa? Si no fuera por el código de colores, no nos molestaríamos siquiera en saber qué es de quién, por eso no importa cuál de los dos pague ahora. Yo pago hoy, tú pagas la próxima vez. Además, te gusta esa camisa tanto como a mí, aunque tengas que usar la de botones rojos para complacer a Shion.

-Nada me impide usar esta para fastidiarlo alguna vez.

-Cielos, hermano, finalmente te alcanzó la adolescencia. En fin, si vamos a rebelarnos contra las normas del Maestro, deberíamos llevar también algo en verde o amarillo…

-Amarillo, no –advirtió Saori-. No lucirían bien.

-…O algún otro color que apruebe nuestra asesora, ¿te parece?

Saga miró a Saori dejando claro (sin decir una palabra) lo que opinaba sobre el vestido cargado de cintas y encajes que llevaba puesto.

-¿Estás seguro de querer que ella nos asesore? –preguntó por fin.

-¿Tiene algo de malo mi ropa? –reclamó Saori.

-Nada –se apresuró a responder Kanon-, pero no es lo más apropiado para el clima de Grecia ni para la geografía del Santuario. Ya que estamos de compras, nosotros dos deberíamos ayudarte a escoger algo para ti también.

-¡Kanon! –exclamó Saga.

-Me parece estupendo –rió Saori-. ¿Qué me sugieres?

A final de cuentas, no había sido un mal día después de todo. Aunque Saga seguía terriblemente incómodo por la actitud que mostraba Atenea hacia ellos, ya que la joven continuó comportándose con ellos en una forma extrañamente similar a como trataba a los Cinco, y el Caballero de Géminis no dejaba de sobresaltarse cuando ella llegaba a los extremos de bromear con ellos e incluso (el colmo de los colmos) tomarlos de la mano.

* * *

Kanon se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luchando por relajarse y mantener la calma, con la esperanza de que el recuerdo de lo que estaba empezando a reconstruirse en su vida le sirviera para no derrumbarse en aquella habitación sin ventanas, cuyas paredes parecían querer aplastarlo. No, no iba a perder el control. Por los menos no en las primeras 24 horas.

Los discretos golpes en la puerta, ¿serían señal de buenos modales o una demostración de sarcasmo?

-Adelante.

Krishna entró, sin cuidarse de cerrar la puerta, llevaba una bandeja cubierta que dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Te traje la cena.

-Oh… gracias, supongo. A menos que haya cocinado Caza.

-Fue Baian.

-…Casi igual de malo, pero dile que se lo agradezco.

Krishna frunció el ceño.

-No fue mi idea traerte aquí.

-Lo sé.

El Shogun del Océano Índico suspiró amargamente.

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo, la verdad es que te necesitamos. Julián está fuera de sí, Poseidón… no estoy muy seguro de que Poseidón esté cuerdo, y nosotros… en eso Julián tiene razón: no podemos organizarnos, no somos capaces de estar juntos cinco minutos sin discutir…

Kanon se sentó en la cama y escuchó solo a medias mientras Krishna se desahogaba. Sabía (quizá mejor que el propio Krishna) lo que estaba luchando por explicarle. Se había enfrentado a todos esos problemas al empezar a organizarlos, con la diferencia de que había podido hacerlo poco a poco, a medida que los demás Shogun iban incorporándose a la Orden. De modo que el carácter huraño de Isaac, la rebeldía de Baian, los problemas psicológicos de Io, las depresiones de Sorrento, la manía por el orden y eficiencia de Krishna (que chocaba con el eterno desorden de los más jóvenes del grupo), las diferencias culturales (por no decir biológicas) con Caza, la timidez de Tethys y la inmadurez de Julián no eran ninguna novedad. Lo único nuevo ahí era Poseidón.

Pero Krishna necesitaba hablar para poder ordenar sus pensamientos y no habría servido de nada apresurarlo.

Al cabo de un rato, Krishna levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Kanon seguía sentado en la cama, aparentemente prestándole atención, pero si lo observaba un poco más de cerca, resultaba evidente que estaba un tanto distraído.

Debería haberse sentido ofendido, pero eso resultaba tan familiar que se sintió más tranquilo.

-¿No vas a comer? –preguntó, interrumpiendo de golpe sus quejas.

-Si lo hizo Baian y está frito, quizá no sobreviva.

Kanon se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Krishna, sin hacer el menor intento por detenerlo.

-A hablar con Julián. Alguien tiene que razonar con él, ¿no?

Krishna asintió solemnemente.

Al pasar junto al escritorio, Kanon se detuvo un momento y levantó la tapa de la bandeja, solo por curiosidad. Efectivamente, la comida en la bandeja tenía todo el aspecto de algo cocinado por Baian (y por lo tanto, difícil de comer para alguien poco aficionado a la comida chatarra), excepto por una cosa: incluía algo que (probablemente) pretendía ser un plato de ensalada, la cual estaba compuesta por cuatro hojas de lechuga… en medio de las cuales destacaba una llave.

Kanon la levantó y miró a Krishna interrogante. Krishna lo miró desconcertado.

-Eso… parece una copia de la llave de esta habitación…

¿Sería la versión de Baian de una lima dentro de un pastel?

Luego de limpiar la llave con una servilleta y dejarla junto a la bandeja (¿cuándo aprendería Baian que aderezar una ensalada y ahogarla en aderezo eran dos cosas diferentes?), Kanon salió de la habitación y dejó que su instinto lo guiara. Encontrar a Julián (o que Poseidón lo encontrara a él) sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

La armadura de Géminis vibró con un sonido musical casi imperceptible cuando Saga entró al recinto que ocupaba. Estaba dándole la bienvenida y, como cada vez que había tenido el privilegio de escucharla desde el regreso, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. El ropaje sagrado de Géminis seguía considerándolo digno de ser su Caballero.

Acarició con las puntas de los dedos la pulida superficie metálica en cuyo interior parecía danzar infinidad de estrellas, y sonrió al escuchar de nuevo ese sonido.

La armadura había aceptado a Kanon cuando fue necesario proteger a Atenea, pero había compartido con Saga trece años de dolor y cautiverio. La conexión que había entre él y la armadura era más profunda que la que Kanon podía alcanzar. Descubrir eso había sido un poco incómodo para Saga, que no deseaba provocar los celos de su hermano, pero Kanon lo sorprendió cuando aceptó aquel hecho con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. "Era de esperarse", había dicho entonces.

Luego de leer y releer la carta de su gemelo, una carta de despedida en la que prácticamente le rogaba que no se metiera en un problema por cometer la imprudencia de buscarlo, Saga estaba decidido a realizar la única acción lógica que se le ocurría en ese momento: buscarlo.

-Se han llevado a Kanon. ¿Me ayudarás a rescatarlo? –preguntó en voz alta.

La respuesta de la armadura fue envolverlo de inmediato. Eso era un "sí".

Salió de la Casa de Géminis y se encaminó hacia la entrada del Santuario.

Al pasar por Tauro notó la mirada sorprendida de Aldebarán y se dio cuenta de que lo seguía en silencio, pero optó por ignorarlo.

Atravesó Aries sin encontrarse con el guardián respectivo, lo que era bastante extraño, pero el pequeño misterio quedó resuelto al llegar al pórtico que señalaba los límites del suelo sagrado: Mu estaba ahí, junto con Kiki… y los amigos de Kanon.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –preguntó Mu nada más verlo.

¿Por qué Mu, generalmente tan correcto, solía hablarle con tanta familiaridad? Eso era algo que lo irritaba desde el momento mismo en que tuvo la mala fortuna de conocer al chiquillo que un día sería Caballero de Aries. El que Saga fuera hijo de un lemuriano no los hacía compatriotas y el que Shion hubiera sido el Maestro de ambos no los convertía en parientes. Ese día en particular, el Caballero de Géminis no estaba de humor para tolerar que Mu le hablara sin apegarse al protocolo.

-En efecto, Caballero de Aries. Voy a buscar a mi hermano.

Mu apretó los labios.

Cuando perdió a sus padres y Shion tuvo que viajar desde Grecia hasta Jamir para hacerse cargo de él, el Patriarca le había dicho que sería acogido en su familia, y que sus hijos lo verían como a un hermano más. Era probablemente la única cosa en la que Shion se había equivocado, porque entre más intentaba acercarse a los gemelos y las gemelas, más se alejaban de él, como si le echaran en cara lo que había pasado a su llegada al Santuario. Aún así, la parte más terca de sí mismo lo empujaba a seguir intentándolo a pesar de la frialdad de Saga.

-¿Atenea te envía solo? Habría pensado que formaría por lo menos un grupo de búsqueda…

-Nadie me envía.

Eso equivalía a admitir que no tenía permiso de salir del Santuario, y que probablemente estaba declarándose en rebeldía ahí mismo.

Lo más correcto sería que Mu alertara de inmediato al resto de la Orden e intentara detenerlo. También sería lo más lógico y lo más prudente.

Saga pasó por su lado sin dedicarle una mirada más, y fue hacia donde estaban los inadaptados.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en unas cuantas piedras a la orilla del camino, cada uno con unas cuantas hojas de papel en las manos. Saga reconoció de inmediato la clase de papel. Kanon les había dejado cartas a ellos también…

-Vendrán conmigo, supongo –declaró, no era una pregunta, para él era la simple afirmación de un hecho evidente, aunque para todos los demás sonó más bien como si les estuviera dando una orden a aquellos cuatro.

No parecían estar listos para emprender una misión de rescate. Todos vestían ropas informales. Ni siquiera era ropa de entrenamiento. Y todos lo miraron como si sus palabras estuvieran fuera de lugar.

-Solo esperamos una orden de Saori para ir en su búsqueda –dijo Shun.

Saga enarcó una ceja.

-¿Esperar? ¡Puede estar en peligro ahora!

MM dobló cuidadosamente su carta y se la guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-Él sabía que algo iba a pasarle, con tiempo suficiente como para despedirse por escrito de cada uno de nosotros. Si hubiera temido por su vida, habría podido decírselo a Atenea y ella habría tomado medidas para protegerlo. Por lo tanto, no creo que haya un peligro inmediato –dijo, con voz calmada.

Increíble.

-Lo que él haya creído puede que no se corresponda con la realidad –replicó Saga-. ¿Por qué iban a resultar acertados sus cálculos justo ahora?

-¿No te pidió en su carta que mantuvieras la calma? –preguntó Afrodita, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sabía, acabo de adivinarlo. Saga, ahora estamos bajo las órdenes de la diosa, nuestro primer deber es protegerla. Debemos esperar a que ella nos autorice a buscarlo.

-_Si_ ella nos autoriza a buscarlo –la respuesta de Saga fue rápida y brusca-. ¿Qué tal si decide que es mejor dejar las cosas así?

Los inadaptados guardaron silencio. Eso fue suficiente para hacer estallar a Saga.

-¡Creí que ustedes eran sus amigos! –exclamó, para luego dirigirse a Afrodita en particular. Invadió el espacio personal del Caballero de Piscis, obligándolo a retroceder un paso y le habló con tono decepcionado-. Creí que _tú_ eras su amigo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso es jugar sucio! –protestó MM-. ¡Estás acorralando justo al que nunca ha podido negarte nada!

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Saga esperaba la respuesta de Afrodita, y Afrodita solo se demoró en responder el tiempo que tardó en fruncir el ceño.

-Yo no tengo amigos –declaró.

MM se quedó boquiabierto.

Por un largo instante, Saga y Afrodita se miraron a los ojos, en lo que parecía ser una batalla de voluntades, hasta que Saga apartó la vista.

-De acuerdo, no debí asumir que podía contar con nadie.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero se detuvo al advertir que Afrodita lo seguía.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Saga, molesto.

-Voy contigo.

-¿No acabas de decir…?

-Que no tengo amigos, eso dije. Lo que quise dejar claro antes de partir es que no toleraré quedar en medio de un enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos, si llega a darse el caso.

-Kanon no…

-¡Ya sé que no! –casi gritó Afrodita-. ¡Nosotros cinco somos probablemente los _únicos_ que no lo creemos culpable! Pero si llegaran a discutir, si llegaran a tener el más insignificante de los desacuerdos, no tomaré partido a favor de ninguno de los dos. ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua.

-Bien. ¿A dónde es que vamos?

-Eh…

-Lo imaginé –Afrodita puso cara de resignación-. No tienes ni la menor idea.

-Sí tengo una idea. Pienso que debemos ir al Santuario de Poseidón.

-¿Por qué precisamente ahí? –preguntó Shun.

-Admito que hay muchos dioses que probablemente querrían hacerle daño, pero creo que en este momento Poseidón es el único que cuenta con los recursos para algo así, y es el que tiene más razones para odiarlo.

-Vale, supongo que es un sitio tan malo como cualquier otro como para empezar a hacer pesquisas –dijo MM al tiempo que invocaba su armadura-. Espero que estén conscientes de que si ya parecíamos unos parias, ahora sí que no vamos a dejar la menor duda al respecto –luego de dudar un poco, se dirigió a Afrodita-. Lucy, creo que debemos dejar a los niños aquí.

-Ni lo pienses –dijo Jabu con viveza-. Estoy aburrido de que me dejen esperando.

Shun miró con inquietud hacia el Santuario.

-Preferiría contar con la aprobación de Saori, pero no voy a quedarme atrás yo tampoco. Además, necesitarán a alguien que haya estado antes en el Santuario de Poseidón, y da la casualidad de soy el único de los cinco que ha pasado por ahí alguna vez.

-Estás contando mal, Andrómeda, porque yo también voy –dijo Aldebarán.

-¿Tú? –dijo Saga, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no? –replicó Aldebarán, cruzándose de brazos y retándolo con la mirada.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Yo también voy –dijo Mu.

Saga frunció el ceño.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Aries.

-En eso tienes toda la razón. Pero si me quedo, será mi obligación avisar inmediatamente de esta insurrección, el Patriarca Shion estará en la obligación de enviar al resto de la Orden a detenerlos y luego tendrá que castigarlos a los seis. Que conste, Saga, esto no lo hago por ti ni por tu hermano, lo hago por él.

-Sea –replicó Saga.

Nadie puso objeciones cuando Kiki los siguió, tal vez porque él también había estado en el Santuario Submarino antes.

Polemos los observó desde su escondite mientras marchaban hacia el Cabo Sunión, y luego miró preocupado en dirección al Santuario.

¿A quién debería contarle primero?

**

* * *

Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

Tal y como temía Kanon, no había sido difícil encontrar a Julián, que estaba en el patio donde se levantaba el Soporte Principal. El problema había sido _intentar_ razonar con él. Una aproximación directa (decirle que había sido una estupidez el secuestrarlo y que iba a marcharse de ahí) no serviría de mucho, así que empezó por ofrecerle una disculpa. No muy sentida ni muy sincera, ya que era solo (desde su punto de vista) una cuestión de protocolo antes de pasar a temas más importantes, como el lío diplomático que iba a armarse si Saori lo reclamaba de vuelta.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, porque Julián no preguntó cómo había escapado de la habitación y tampoco aceptó ni rechazó su disculpa, sino que se puso serio e hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Arrodíllate –era nuevamente la voz de Poseidón, pero esta vez mezclada con la de Julián, como un eco. ¿Estaban llegando a un equilibrio?

-¿Qué? –replicó Kanon, fingiendo no haber entendido.

-¡Pídeme perdón de rodillas y _tal vez_ lo considere!

-No.

Casi pudo sentir cómo el resto de los Shogun contenía la respiración, alarmados ante su atrevimiento.

-¿Acabas de pedirme perdón y ahora te niegas a obedecerme?

-No voy a arrodillarme ante ti.

-¡¿Por qué no?

-Porque si te importa más cómo pida perdón que el si soy o no sincero, significa que el perdón que "tal vez" considerarías darme no sería auténtico.

El cosmos de Poseidón ardió como una antorcha, incluso sus ojos cambiaron de color. Si huir fuera remotamente posible, ese habría sido un buen momento para hacerlo.

-ARRODÍLLATE.

Trató de resistirse al poder que el cosmos del dios enfurecido ejercía sobre él, pero no tenía caso: logró evitarlo durante unos cuantos segundos y solo consiguió golpearse las rodillas contra el suelo en forma bastante dolorosa cuando ya no pudo más y cedió bruscamente.

Pronto fue evidente que Poseidón no estaba satisfecho con eso, porque su poder continuó obligándolo a inclinarse hacia delante, tuvo que poner las manos en el suelo, en un esfuerzo inútil por no bajar más la cabeza, y al final de la pequeña batalla, estaba postrado ante Poseidón, tocando el suelo con la frente. La presión sobre su cabeza, cuello y espalda estaba empezando a volverse excesiva, si Julián, o Poseidón, o ambos, no se moderaban pronto, corría el riesgo de morir aplastado contra las baldosas del patio.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente!

-¡Déjalo en paz!

-¡Por favor, Julián, es demasiado!

Se sorprendió al escuchar a los otros Shogun tratando de interceder por él. Poseidón no estaba menos sorprendido.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Todos! _¡Ahora!_

Escuchó a los demás retirarse, incluso se dio cuenta de que Tethys estaba llorando, pero su preocupación más inmediata era el sonido de los pasos de Poseidón acercándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cabeza, la posibilidad de que se le ocurriera darle una patada era demasiado real en ese momento.

-Ahora, suplica.

Kanon murmuró algo que resultaba difícil de entender, ya fuera por la posición en la que estaba o porque hablaba entre dientes.

La presión sobre su cabeza y cuello se aflojó un poco, lo suficiente como para que pudiera apartar la frente del suelo, pero no tanto como para incorporarse.

-Repite eso.

Kanon suspiró, un sonido más propio de alguien ligeramente exasperado que trata con un niño caprichoso que de una persona cuya vida pende de un hilo.

-Dije: si el propósito de esto es humillarme delante de los demás, ¿qué ganas haciéndome suplicar después de que los echaste?

La presión volvió en forma instantánea y la frente de Kanon golpeó contra el suelo.

-Ouch.

-Suplica –ordenó Poseidón.

Otra vez un murmullo incomprensible.

-¿_Qué_ dijiste? –esta vez la fuerza no disminuyó, Poseidón no estaba dispuesto a caer en el mismo truco dos veces.

-Como le dijo Fouché a Napoleón: "es peor que un crimen, es un error".

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Tal vez solo intento que te des cuenta de lo ridículo que es esto.

-_Te estás_ _burlando de mí_.

-¿De qué sirve una súplica arrancada a la fuerza?

Poseidón no respondió, pero la presión que mantenía a Kanon contra el piso disminuyó un poco de nuevo y eso le permitió mirar hacia arriba.

-Si suplicara ahora, no sería por arrepentimiento sino por miedo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

El cosmos de Poseidón se apagó y Kanon se encontró libre de repente.

-¡Me traicionaste! –la exclamación había estado a medio camino entre un grito y un sollozo, y la voz que la pronunció no era la Poseidón, sino la de Julián.

Kanon se levantó despacio, con cautela; tenía un raspón en la frente y podía sentir que estaba sangrando, pero resistió el impulso de inspeccionar el daño para concentrarse en Julián.

El muchacho estaba llorando.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¡Cuando era niño, salvaste mi vida más de una vez!

Al menos cinco veces, sin contar las ocasiones en que mantener a Julián a salvo tanto de criminales como de su ambiciosa camarilla de tutores y parientes lejanos había sido una labor de equipo para todos los Shogun. Diecisiete complots de diversos grados en tan solo tres años. La reencarnación del dios de los Mares realmente había necesitado protección en aquel entonces.

-Quería ganar tu confianza –admitió.

-¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Y tú me traicionaste!

-Actué mal. Lo lamento y quiero reparar el daño que hice. Ojalá pudieras perdonarme.

Al escabullirse de su habitación para tratar de razonar con Julián, Kanon no había tenido la menor idea de cómo iba a resultar aquello, podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero algo que definitivamente no había creído posible era el encontrarse de pronto con Julián abrazado a él y llorando a lágrima viva.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así: a Julián le habían roto el corazón unas cuantas veces y cuando eso pasaba, sostenía su dignidad a fuerza de orgullo hasta poder quedarse a solas con alguien de su confianza, solamente entonces se derrumbaba. Y como el Shogun del Atlántico Norte era la persona en la que más confiaba, a Kanon le había correspondido con más frecuencia que a los otros abrazarlo y esperar con paciencia hasta que dejara de llorar. Hubo ocasiones malas y ocasiones malísimas, pero el recuerdo que saltó primero en la mente de Kanon fue la vez en la que uno de los pocos amigos de Julián resultó ser un asesino contratado por un primo segundo, esa traición lo había sumido en una depresión tan larga y profunda que los Shogun llegaron a temer por su vida.

El muchacho había pasado años, desde la muerte de sus padres, desconfiando de todos a su alrededor, su confianza no era algo que entregara a la ligera, y así, para un niño que había crecido en la soledad más absoluta, la traición de Kanon debía haber sido un dolor intolerable.

-Me mentiste… -sollozó Julián.

Kanon lo abrazó con un movimiento lento, para no alarmarlo.

-Te suplico que me perdones.

Julián se apartó de él con un empujón, pero, pero la expresión de su cara, Kanon decidió atribuir eso más a sorpresa que a enojo.

-Dijiste que no suplicarías.

-De rodillas y a la fuerza, no. Por mi propia voluntad, eso es algo muy diferente.

Julián se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Prométeme que no volverás a mentirme –la frase trataba de sonar como una orden, pero más bien parecía una súplica.

Kanon asintió con la expresión más seria que pudo.

-No te mentiré otra vez, Julián. Lo prometo.

Julián sonrió débilmente.

-Te perdono.

En ese instante, algo cambió en el muchacho. Kanon sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al darse cuenta de que Poseidón había reemplazado a Julián nuevamente.

-Fuiste muy específico, Seadragon. Así que no vas a mentirle más _a Julián_… ¿Me harás la misma promesa?

-No.

Poseidón enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Confío en Julián, pero no confío en ti, y creo que será saludable para los tres que tampoco tú confíes en mí.

-Sin embargo, estás siendo honesto conmigo ahora.

-En este momento no tengo por qué mentir. Mañana, ¿quién sabe?

Otra vez la sonrisa que parecía evocar un tiburón. Kanon observó con alarma que Poseidón se acercaba a él y extendía una mano hasta casi tocar el raspón en su frente, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

-Podría matarte en este instante.

-No me cabe duda.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-Estoy absolutamente aterrorizado, pero no me ayudaría en nada sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Poseidón rió. Su cosmos brilló de nuevo, aunque con menos intensidad que antes. Kanon sintió que el raspón sanaba y desaparecía.

Todavía sonriendo, Poseidón golpeó con los nudillos una roca cercana, de la cual empezó a brotar un pequeño manantial en el que mojó un pañuelo para, acto seguido, limpiar de sangre y polvo la cara de Kanon (¿cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie barría ese patio?). Soportó el gesto con una expresión indescifrable, mientras ponderaba la forma en que se invertían los papeles con los cambios de personalidad en la reencarnación del dios: Julián parecía ver en él una figura paterna, mientras que Poseidón parecía divertirse tratándolo como a un niño.

-¿En qué piensas, Seadragon? –preguntó Poseidón.

-¿Alguna vez me librará el cielo de las personas con trastorno de disociación de la personalidad?

-No lo creo. Mientras sigas naciendo bajo la protección de la estrella Cástor, te corresponderá lidiar con el lado oscuro del signo. Procura nacer antes que tu hermano la próxima vez.

Aquello, definitivamente, tenía que ser un sarcasmo.

-Lo de hacerte suplicar fue idea de Julián, ¿te das cuenta? –continuó Poseidón.

-¿También lo de encerrarme en una habitación sin ventanas?

-También, pero no se le ocurrió que pudieras tener problemas con los espacios cerrados, el único miedo tuyo que conoce es el de ahogarte, porque tú mismo se lo mencionaste, y él solo estaba tratando de asegurarse de que no huyeras. En fin, el niño me teme y creyó que obligándote a suplicar, me aplacaría.

Kanon frunció el ceño.

-Pero tú no estás molesto.

-No –la sonrisa de Poseidón se hizo más amplia-. Como ya te dije: ya fuera tu intención o no, me has servido bien.

-No logré destruir a Atenea.

-Ni falta que hace. No tengo prisa por conquistar el universo. Tal vez más adelante, pero de momento estoy en buenos términos con casi toda la familia, así que las venganzas y las ambiciones pueden esperar un milenio o dos.

-Ah, bueno. Lo tendré en cuenta –Kanon se encogió de hombros, como si para él también fuera poca cosa el medir el tiempo en milenios.

-Y cuando llegue ese momento, vas a estar a mi lado, ayudándome como el mal servidor que eres –añadió Poseidón, con toda naturalidad.

-No pretenderás castigarme haciéndome inmortal o algo así…

-Nada de eso. Los dioses tenemos tendencia a considerar las sucesivas reencarnaciones de nuestros servidores como una única existencia, solo que en etapas. Eres la suma de todas tus reencarnaciones y… no nos pongamos metafísicos, mejor acompáñame un momento y hablaremos de cosas más prácticas e inmediatas.

Kanon caminó en silencio al lado de Poseidón hasta que llegaron al salón del trono.

La escama del Dragón Marino era la única que estaba ahí, aguardando en su pedestal.

-Durante el último año me dediqué a viajar e informarme –dijo Poseidón-. Averigüé todo lo que pude sobre la situación actual de los diversos panteones, y también averigüé sobre ti. No eres la reencarnación de mi Shogun del Atlántico Norte.

-En mi primera vida fui Cástor de Esparta y siempre he reencarnado como gemelo del Caballero de Géminis.

-Ah, ¿ya lo sabías?

-Fue un descubrimiento accidental. Lo que no sé es por qué no se ha presentado aquí el verdadero Dragón Marino, si su Escama estaba esperándolo desde el principio. ¿Le sucedió algo o eligió no responder al llamado?

-Salió del ciclo de las reencarnaciones, o al menos eso espero. Nada podría detenerlo de volver al Santuario, a menos que haya ganado un lugar en los Campos Elíseos y ya no tenga necesidad de nacer otra vez.

-¿Entonces…?

-El Dragón Marino estaba esperando a su sucesor.

Kanon guardó silencio. En los años anteriores había descubierto que su Escama tenía mente propia y un carácter ocasionalmente risueño, aunque no muy locuaz (especialmente si se le comparaba con el Caballo Marino o Leúmnades, que nunca paraban de hablar). Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que lograba captar de la Escama era un profundo silencio. ¿El Dragón estaría resentido con él por haberlo abandonado para vestir la armadura de Géminis?

-Mi llegada aquí hace 14 años fue un accidente –dijo Kanon, y no quedó claro si le hablaba a Poseidón o a la Escama.

-¿Estás seguro? Tuviste mi protección en tu primera vida. Cástor Tindárida fue uno de los argonautas y, entre ellos, uno de los pocos que logró mi favor, ya que se tomó la molestia de tratarme con respeto cuando fue necesario. Durante milenios se le rindió culto en Grecia y Roma como protector de los navegantes…

-También Pólux tuvo ese honor. ¿Eso convierte a mi hermano Saga también en candidato a la Escama del Dragón Marino?

-Sería el _segundo_ Shogun del Atlántico Norte, y tomaría discretamente el lugar del primero si éste muriera en combate.

Kanon enarcó las cejas, alarmado.

-¡No hablarás en serio!

-¿No son así las cosas con la armadura dorada de Géminis?

-Sí, pero…

-Solo bromeaba. Las escamas son lo bastante inteligentes como para saber lo que quieren en un shogun y yo les permito elegir a su antojo. A mi manera de ver las cosas, están tan vivas como cualquier otro de mis súbditos… y han demostrado alguna vez ser más sensatas que algunos de ellos. Pero si te traje aquí ahora no fue para hablar sobre la inteligencia de las escamas, sino para hacerte una oferta que no podrás rehusar.

¿"El Padrino" a esas horas? Kanon empezó a calcular sus posibilidades de huida. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que eran menores a cero (la matemática nunca había sido su punto fuerte), se esforzó por lucir calmado.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó.

Poseidón señaló una tela doblada que reposaba en el pedestal, entre las garras delanteras del Dragón.

-¿Sabes lo que representa?

Intrigado, Kanon extendió la tela. Era una capa. Blanca, con el forro azul, como todas las capas de los shoguns… pero había algo diferente en ella: tenía una orla, todo el borde exterior estaba adornado con un delicado dibujo, hecho con hilos de oro, que imitaba olas y espuma.

Había visto el diseño de ese bordado en la biblioteca del palacio de Poseidón y en los retratos de shoguns de otras épocas. Era la única señal externa que se usaba para destacar a un Shogun sobre los demás. El emblema del Shogun principal.

-Quien use esta capa es el líder de los Shogun –murmuró Kanon.

-El primero entre iguales, y mi mano derecha. Me llamó bastante la atención el que no la usaras mientras estabas tratando de manipularme.

-¿Quieres la pura y cruda verdad?

-Sí.

-No lo hice entonces porque no la encontré.

-Una buena razón, ciertamente.

Kanon dobló la capa y volvió a colocarla donde estaba.

-¿Por qué me la ofreces? –preguntó.

-Mis Shoguns son un rebaño difícil. Luego de su enfrentamiento con esos cinco Caballeros de Bronce, están humillados, enojados y resentidos. Dado que eres responsable de buena parte de esa debacle, si vas a reincorporarte a mi servicio, necesitarás una autoridad real para poner orden entre ellos.

Kanon contuvo el aliento.

Un voto de confianza.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?

Poseidón miró hacia la entrada, como si hubiera escuchado a alguien llamándolo.

-Te dejaré solo por un momento –dijo, en un tono que sonaba repentinamente preocupado-. Cuando regrese, espero que tengas una respuesta.

Al quedarse a solas con la Escama, Kanon miró atentamente al dragón de metal.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo, Drakóntas? –preguntó finalmente.

"Me dejaste solo" respondió la voz del Dragón Marino en su mente. "Fui el primero en acogerte cuando no tenías dónde ir, cuando una palabra de Poseidón habría significado tu muerte. Te ayudé, te protegí… y tú me abandonaste."

-Tenía que saldar mi deuda con Atenea.

"Cosa que hiciste hace _meses_. Pero luego no regresaste y Poseidón tuvo que enviar a buscarte."

-No sabía que podía regresar.

"Excusas, Kanon, simples excusas."

-Tienes razón –Kanon levantó una mano como si fuera a acariciar a la Escama, pero no llegó a tocarla-. En todo caso, ambos sabemos que mereces algo mejor que un conspirador fracasado como yo –bajó la mano con un gesto avergonzado y sonrió con tristeza-. Jamás seré tan buen Shogun como tu antiguo compañero.

"¿Qué sabes tú de Unity?"

-¿Ese es su nombre?

"El de su más reciente encarnación."

-Sé que fue tu Shogun, y Poseidón me dijo que salió del ciclo de las reencarnaciones para entrar en el Eliseo, así que debe haber sido un gran héroe…

"No."

-¿Eh?

"Unity cayó en desgracia en su última vida. Traicionó a su propia sangre y a sus amigos. Sus propósitos eran nobles, pero hizo que la rueda del karma girara hacia atrás para él. Aunque Poseidón no lo sabe, Unity ha reencarnado."

-¿Y por qué no ha venido a reclamarte?

"Ya no es digno de servir al dios de los Mares. Vendrá aquí, porque el Santuario lo llamará como siempre, pero yo no puedo permitir que me reclame. Desde mi creación soy el primero en despertar en cada ciclo y me corresponde guiar a los otros. Unity se ha tardado demasiado y además perdió su lugar como líder."

-O sea, no lo esperaste porque te aburrías.

"¡No te burles! No es por aburrimiento. El primer Shogun y la primera Escama deben guiar al resto. ¿Ya olvidaste a las otras escamas? ¡Son niños! Inmaduros y caprichosos, se dejan llevar por sus temperamentos y agravan las disensiones y los defectos de sus Shoguns…"

-Cierto, pero eso no me explica en forma convincente por qué no quisiste esperar a alguien que te acompañó durante más de una vida. Me acusas de abandonarte, pero tú estás abandonando a Unity.

Luego de una pausa, el Dragón habló de nuevo, con un tono más sosegado.

"Unity ya no es leal a Poseidón. En su última vida descubrió cosas que le parecieron más importantes… tuvo que elegir entre su Señor y su hermana y eso lo destrozó. Mostraba ante todos una sonrisa feliz e intentó redimirse, pero la oscuridad invadió su corazón al punto de que esta vez ni siquiera pudo nacer como humano. En esta generación, Unity es un dragón, uno real…"

-¿En serio?

"Como te dije, es un retroceso del karma."

-Hum.

"No me crees."

-¿Estoy hablando con una armadura parlante y voy a decirle que no creo que existan los dragones? Por favor, sería demasiado ridículo hasta para mí. Lo que pasa es que me parece que tu verdadero motivo para no esperarlo es que estás enojado con él.

"No tanto como contigo… Sin embargo, tengo un motivo plenamente egoísta para insistir en que regreses a la Orden de Poseidón."

-Ah, ya empezamos a hablar más claramente.

"Tienes una deuda conmigo, ¿no es cierto?"

-Te debo la vida.

"¿Honrarás esa deuda?"

-Tal vez. Quizá. A lo mejor…

"…_¡¿Cómo?"_

-Drakóntas, tú no eres ni la mitad de retorcido que yo. Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres y así podré decirte sí o no, según corresponda.

"…Quiero que cuides a Unity."

-Podrías cuidarlo tú mismo.

"Su lealtad a Poseidón está rota."

-Pero aún así podría reclamarte.

"Cierto, y no me molestaría. Pero Poseidón no confiará en él de la misma manera en que confía en los demás. Julián lo afecta más de lo que crees… y Julián solamente confía en ustedes ocho. Cuando Unity regrese, tarde y con los pecados de su vida anterior todavía a cuestas, será un extraño en medio de personas que dudarán de su sinceridad, y servirá a un dios que es lento para entregar su confianza… eso destrozará todavía más a mi pobre Unity… Pero si contara con la protección del Shogun principal…"

-Le tienes cariño.

"Esa alma fue mi Shogun desde que se formó el Atlántico Norte."

-¿Y estás dispuesto a renunciar a su compañía con tal de que yo esté en posición de protegerlo?

"Sí. No poseo nada, excepto a mí mismo. Ser tu escama es lo único que puedo ofrecerte a cambio de que ayudes a Unity."

Kanon dejó escapar una risa breve y amarga.

-Yo tampoco poseo nada, con frecuencia hasta tengo mis dudas sobre si soy o no dueño de mí mismo… Ser tu shogun es, en serio, la única reparación que puedo ofrecerte por haberte metido entre Atenea y el tridente de Poseidón.

"Eso dolió."

-Y que lo digas. Todavía tengo las cicatrices… Pero me queda una duda.

"¿De qué se trata?"

-¿Qué sucederá si la reencarnación de Unity no merece tu sacrificio ni mi ayuda?

La Escama se separó en sus piezas y envolvió a Kanon.

"Eso no sucederá. Ninguno de los dos va a decepcionarme."

Kanon se mordió el labio inferior para no decir algo que arruinara el optimismo del Dragón Marino. En cualquier caso, habría que esperar la llegada de Unity para saber cómo resultarían las cosas.

Desplegó la capa nuevamente y contempló la orla dorada unos instantes. Finalmente, se puso la capa y salió del salón para buscar a los otros. Sin duda, les daría un buen susto.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse afuera una batalla entre Shoguns y Caballeros de Atenea.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas astronómicas, lingüísticas e históricas**

"**sobre todo la esclava con su nombre…" **A la hora de escribir me entró la duda de si esta palabra puede significar o no lo mismo en todos los países hispanos y busqué el término en el DRAE… donde no encontré la definición que usamos en Costa Rica ooU las más cercanas serían la acepción 5 ("pulsera sin adornos y que no se abre") y la 6 (en El Salvador y Honduras, "pulsera grande que puede abrirse"), pero no son exactamente lo que quise decir. La alhaja a la que se refiere Kanon consiste en una plaquita rectangular u ovalada, de oro o plata, generalmente lisa (aunque puede tener algún adornito en relieve o una que otra incrustación) en la que se graba el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento del dueño y que se sujeta a la muñeca por una cadenita que tiene cierre. Suele ser un regalo para niños pequeños, por lo que hay quienes le van añadiendo eslabones a la cadena a medida que crece el niño. Las esclavas para niños y niñas son casi iguales, pero ya en la edad adulta los varones usan esclavas más grandes, con cadenas más gruesas, y más sencillas que las que usamos las mujeres.

"**Es peor que un crimen, es un error." **Esta frase se atribuye a veces a Tayllerand y a veces a José Fouché (quien haya sido, se lo dijo a Napoleón luego de que éste ordenara una ejecución que no solo era innecesaria sino que además provocó muchos problemas; a Napoleón no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, principalmente porque era acertado). En este caso, me parece más conveniente que Kanon mencione a Fouché como el autor, por dos razones: la personalidad que me gustaría que Kanon tuviera en mis fics se aproxima bastante a la de Fouché… y Fouché era géminis XD

**Drakóntas:** "Dragón" en griego =3


	7. Los amigos son como la sangre

**Capítulo siete**

**Los amigos son como la sangre, que acude a la herida sin que la llamen**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Rescatando a Kanon**

**Notita previa: **a la hora de subir este capítulo me di cuenta de que no logro añadir un detallito, en la carta de Kanon para Saori hay varios textos tachados ("imooto-chan", por ejemplo), pero el sistema no los muestra, así que los metí entre barras inclinadas: / /, esto mientras averiguo cómo es que se hace el tachado aquí.

**

* * *

Carta para Shion**

_

* * *

Salve, Maestro._

_¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido por un saludo formal? Lo intentaré de nuevo._

_Padre:_

_Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento muchísimo. No sé que es lo que va a pasar, pero sé que algo va a pasar y que ocasionará problemas. No tengo ni idea de cuál va a ser mi papel en eso, pero sé que voy a estar mezclado de alguna forma, y te pido perdón desde ahora._

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos contabas la historia de Géminis? Me di cuenta entonces que no te gustaba tocar el tema, pero lo hacías porque era indispensable que el futuro Caballero de Géminis supiera todo lo relacionado con su signo. En aquel entonces mencionaste la conexión de los Tindáridas con el mar. Siempre me pregunté por qué habían pasado de ser simplemente los hijos del rey de Esparta a convertirse en protectores de los navegantes. ¿Por qué ese privilegio para dos guerreros nacidos tierra dentro y que solo una vez en sus vidas viajaron por mar? En ningún texto encontré entonces muchos detalles que digamos sobre su participación en la búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro, fue más lo que pude aprender de tus relatos que de los registros de la Orden._

_Pero mientras estaba en el Santuario Submarino encontré algo más. Allí también hay una buena biblioteca, ¿sabías? En fin, encontré un par de libros que mencionan a los Tindáridas como los únicos argonautas que le hablaron con respeto a Poseidón cuando Jasón intentó pedirle permiso para viajar hasta Cólquide._

_¿Recuerdas cuánto miedo le tenía al mar cuando era pequeño?_

_Sigo teniéndole miedo, no todo el tiempo… ni a todas sus manifestaciones, es la marea que sube y el sonido de las olas que chocan con fuerza contra una barrera de piedra lo que me pone mal. El mal en calma y las tormentas no me afectan así… es como una especie de vértigo. Fue por eso que estaba como hipnotizado mirando el mar cuando regresamos del Hades y tú me dijiste que me alejara de la orilla del precipicio, me sorprendí cuando hablaste y más cuando ocurrió ese pequeño derrumbe. Esa vez no te desobedecí por gusto sino porque no lograba dejar de mirar las olas estrellarse contra las rocas en el fondo del acantilado. Créeme, si la tierra no hubiera cedido en ese momento, yo habría caído un instante después, arrastrado no por un derrumbe sino por el vértigo que estaba sintiendo. _

_Te digo todo esto porque no consigo recordar si te di las gracias luego de que Saori y tú nos rescataran a mi hermano y a mí. Recuerdo a Saga regañándome y exigiéndome que prometiera no volver a asustarlo, pero, palabra, no me acuerdo si dije "gracias". Tampoco recuerdo si se lo agradecí a Saori. La verdad, estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar con coherencia en ese momento._

_Estoy divagando. Todo este galimatías de mi miedo al mar y la casi caída te lo cuento porque quiero que sepas que no me iré por mi gusto y que no me hace gracia que el mar me esté llamando._

_Dirás que estoy loco, pero te aseguro que no estoy escuchando voces (el que oye voces es Saga), solo tengo la sensación de que debo regresar. Tengo algo pendiente en el mar, una misión incompleta, una deuda por pagar… algo así. El mar no me dejará en paz hasta que haya concluido las labores pendientes._

_Suena gracioso, ¿no? Tu hijo irresponsable arrastrado a cumplir con su deber. Me figuro que no habría otra forma de que lo cumpliera._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará esto, no sé qué es lo que me aguarda._

_Tampoco sé si podré volver._

_Así, pues, dejaré de darle vueltas al asunto que realmente quería tratar contigo desde que regresamos. Ya que no podremos discutirlo, al menos por un tiempo, es mejor que te lo mencione aquí._

_Saori (sí, la llamo Saori, y la tuteo descaradamente, contra tus consejos, por la simple y sencilla razón de que ella me lo pidió así), como iba diciendo, Saori sabe que Saga y yo somos sus hermanos._

_¿Hermanos? ¿Medio hermanos? No lo sé. Probablemente te duela leer esto, pero, la verdad, creo que es importante que lo sepas. Me tiene sin cuidado si es o no hija tuya: es hija de mi madre, y por lo tanto es tan hermana mía como Geist y Galatea. No siento que eso sea traicionarte ni faltarte el respeto, porque nada ni nadie va a obligarme a ponerme en la situación de Orestes y juzgar si mi madre fue o no inocente de la traición por la que la acusaste alguna vez._

_¿Sorprendido? Sí, padre, recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche. Recuerdo cada palabra que dijiste y recuerdo que mi madre no negó ni se justificó, solamente acabó con su vida y esa fue su respuesta._

_Tampoco voy a juzgarte a ti. Deberías agradecer eso._

_Saga no lo recuerda. De hecho, no recuerda casi nada de los últimos trece años, excepto estar prisionero en su propio cuerpo, sin posibilidad de evitar las tragedias que ocurrían a su alrededor. Más que suficiente para volverse loco, me sorprende que sea el más cuerdo de los dos._

_En cuanto a Geist y Galatea, no he podido averiguar el paradero de ninguna de las dos, no sé si viven o han muerto, ni cuánto llegaron a saber de lo que sucedió esa noche. Imagino que Saori sabe algo sobre ellas, porque evita mirarme a los ojos cada vez que las menciono, pero debe tener sus razones para no hablarme (todavía) al respecto. Tenía la intención de armarme de paciencia hasta que se decidiera a decirme lo que está escondiendo, pero temo que ahora tendrás que ser tú el que espere en mi lugar. Tendrá que hablar tarde o temprano._

_Y también tendrá que hablar contigo acerca de si eres su padre. Prepárate, porque te tiene afecto y teme herirte tanto como teme lastimar a Saga si toca el tema antes de que él esté preparado para afrontarlo… puede que la razón de que no lo recuerde sea precisamente que no está listo todavía. Eso hará que las cosas empeoren antes de mejorar, hay demasiadas emociones involucradas en esta pequeña tragedia doméstica._

_Dicho esto, queda lo más importante de todo lo que pretendía decirte: no te guardo rencor. Eres mi padre y te amo, por difícil que pueda resultar creerlo, dado mi mal comportamiento y mi desobediencia. _

_Si puedo volver, lo haré, aunque sea para que podamos discutir (a gritos o con calma, como prefieras) y empecemos a planear lo que haremos cuando Saga recuerde._

_Hasta pronto (o al menos eso espero), padre._

_Tu hijo,_

_Kanon_

* * *

Luego de leerla, Shion dobló la carta cuidadosamente y volvió a guardarla dentro del sobre.

Las travesuras de las semanas anteriores de pronto le parecían menos al azar que antes de leerla. A fin de cuentas, había habido un acercamiento entre Saga y Aoioros y casi una reconciliación con Aioria. Era un inicio un poco titubeante, pero un inicio tan bueno como cualquier otro.

¿Esas posibilidades de paz entre Géminis, Leo y Sagitario eran el resultado de un plan maquiavélico de Kanon, el cual incluía el casi haberse dejado matar _dos_ veces? No lo creía así. Quizá Kanon tenía eso como meta final en mente, pero no había provocado los acontecimientos, sino que los había aprovechado a su favor a medida que ocurrían, justo como aprovechó su llegada casual al Santuario de Poseidón. Kanon era, en definitiva, un oportunista afortunado, adaptable como el agua y capaz de urdir un plan (casi) perfecto en cuestión de segundos. La clase de estratega que es bueno tener a mano en medio de una batalla, pero que en tiempos de paz exaspera hasta al más paciente, porque el aburrimiento lo impulsa a tejer toda clase de intrigas.

Saga era la otra cara de la moneda. Un líder nato, firme y perseverante, pero con tendencia a ser inflexible y al que costaba mucho hacer cambiar de opinión o de estrategia. El comandante ideal debía estar a medio camino entre ellos dos.

Kanon recordaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría de haber recordado? No podía pensar en ningún indicio que le señalara eso, lo cual no tenía sentido… a menos que fuera sincero al decir que no lo juzgaba. No lo había dicho expresamente en la carta, pero solo había dos posibilidades: era un actor más que consumado… o había logrado perdonarlo en algún momento. La forma en que le advertía sobre el exceso de conocimiento de Saori y la amnesia parcial de Saga tenía su cuota de sarcasmo y brusquedad, pero al mismo tiempo contenía algo del perdón que Shion ansiaba y no se atrevía a pedir.

La carta había sido un alivio para su corazón y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado todas las pruebas circunstanciales que apuntaban en contra de Kanon. No conocía a la nueva encarnación de Atenea tan bien como a la anterior, pero Saori confiaba en Kanon y Sasha siempre había tenido razón en todo lo que le dijo cuando Shion era un joven guerrero. ¿Podía confiar en Saori como había confiado en Sasha, dado que a fin de cuentas eran la misma persona?

Debería poder, o jamás lograría recuperar a su familia.

O lo que quedaba de su familia.

Decidido, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Lo primero que habría que hacer sería hablar con Saga y preguntarle si Kanon le había dejado una carta. Le mostraría las primeras páginas de la suya, justo hasta el párrafo en el que mencionaba no recordar si había dado las gracias, el resto era… le diría de momento que el resto era demasiado personal, tratarían el otro asunto cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Tal vez Saga podría mostrarle su carta, o una parte por lo menos, podrían intercambiar impresiones, comentar las cartas… y conversar. Eso último era lo más importante, porque tranquilizaría a Saga y le daría a ambos la oportunidad de trazar juntos un plan de acción adecuado a las circunstancias. Kanon no corría un peligro inmediato (o al menos esa era la impresión que le quedaba a Shion luego de leer su despedida) y quizá podrían ayudarlo a volver sin agravar las cosas.

Al abrir la puerta, casi tropezó con Polemos, que parecía estar a punto de entrar a buscarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Shion, intrigado por la cara de preocupación del niño.

-Hay algo que debe saber.

**

* * *

Carta para Saori**

* * *

_/Mi señora Atenea__:/_

_Hum… no._

_/Imooto-chan…/_

_Tampoco, aunque sé que te gusta oírme decirlo, no soy japonés y me suena demasiado raro cuando lo digo en voz alta… es todavía peor cuando lo escribo (aparte de que no estoy seguro de estar escribiéndolo bien, creo que sí voy a tener que hacer ese curso de japonés que me has estado sugiriendo); tal vez con la práctica logre dejar de sentirlo forzado, pero eso será más adelante._

_/Mi pequeña hermana__:/_

_¿Así, o más cursi? Ni modo, hoy no tengo suerte como literato. _

_Creo que no te gustaría que te llamara como lo hacía con las gemelas ("Enana 1" y "Enana 2"… además, padre me mataría si empezara a decirte "Enana 3", así que ni siquiera voy a intentarlo)._

_Querida Saori:_

_Cuando leas esto, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no estoy en el Santuario. No tengo ni idea de por qué, cómo ni cuándo. Solo sé que va a ser así. _

_El mar me ha estado hablando desde hace un rato y he empezado a hacerme a la idea de no ignorar su voz. Tengo poco o nada de marinero, pero eso al mar le tiene sin cuidado._

_Imagino que con el párrafo anterior te habrá bastado para darte cuenta de quién es el responsable de mi ausencia. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no me parecía natural que Poseidón hubiera enviado las armaduras doradas al Hades solo porque sí? Odio tener que decírtelo, pero una vez más los acontecimientos me dan la razón: Poseidón me llevará de vuelta a su Santuario y muy probablemente aprovechará el hecho de que estás en deuda con él para que no puedas hacerle ningún reclamo._

_No quiero ser pesimista (a Saga le sale mejor), pero dejé mi testamento en el cajón secreto de mi escritorio, por si acaso. Lo de "cajón secreto" es un eufemismo, Saga y padre saben cómo abrirlo. _

_Ahora bien, como parte de las medidas que decidí adoptar para el caso de que mi ausencia sea muy larga (o definitiva), tengo el __/gusto/__ deber de informarte que desobedecí uno de tus consejos, adivina cuál. _

…_¿Te rindes?_

_Para cuando llegues a este párrafo, ya padre debe haber leído su carta. Y hago este cálculo así porque me aseguré de que recibieras la tuya en último lugar. Como te decía, le escribí a él también, le dije que el sello sobre mi memoria está roto y también le dije que sabes de nuestro parentesco._

_Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, linda, no estoy ahí para escucharte :D_

_Ya hablando en serio, comprendo que quieras esperar a que Saga recuerde por su propia cuenta (en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo), pero, conociendo a /__mi/__ nuestro hermano, puedo apostarte a que lo recordará en el peor momento posible y en las peores circunstancias que pueda hallar. Él es así. Por lo tanto, es sano y prudente advertirle a padre al respecto. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Saga cuando recuerde y temo que pueda repetirse lo de Star Hill. No queremos eso, ¿verdad?_

_Habla con él. Con padre, quiero decir. No tienes que abordar de inmediato el asunto de la paternidad (en serio, niña, si quieres convencerlo de que se sometan a una prueba de ADN primero vas a tener que explicarle __muy__ despacio qué es el ADN). Ustedes dos necesitan formar una alianza, y entre más pronto, mejor, no solo por la cuestión Saga, sino porque es necesario para la Orden._

_Y ya que hablamos de la Orden, sé que no tienes problemas con los Caballeros de Bronce, después de todo, los conoces desde niños, pero puede que tengas que resolver algunos roces entre los de Oro antes de poder decir que estás al mando. Ya habrás notado la total ausencia de mansas palomas en el Santuario, ¿verdad?_

_Nunca tuve mucho contacto con la mayoría (y cuando trataba con ellos, era haciéndome pasar por Saga, así que no cuenta), pero sí puedo hablarte un poco sobre algunos._

_Empecemos por Mu. Padre estuvo a punto de adoptarlo formalmente. Creo que lo habría hecho si no se le hubiera atravesado el incidente de Star Hill. Figúrate, estuvimos así de cerca de ser seis. Cuando éramos niños, él admiraba mucho a Saga (caramba, si nuestro querido Saga tiene todo un fan club), pero Saga, por alguna misteriosa razón, lo detestó desde el principio. El porqué, me temo que tendrás que preguntárselo a Saga, Mu tampoco lo entiende, pero es más que evidente que le duele. Antes de querer hacer de mediadora entre ellos, sería bueno que averiguaras cuál es la raíz del conflicto._

_Máscara Mortal y Afrodita puede que lleguen a ser un dolor de cabeza. Intenté dejar a Afrodita al mando de mi pequeño grupo, pero una cosa es que yo le diga que asuma el liderazgo y otra muy distinta es que él vaya a intentarlo. Ya habrás notado que él y Máscara son exageradamente unidos y asumen una actitud defensiva frente a los demás, ¿verdad? Eso tiene su razón de ser. Me imagino que habrás notado algo parecido en al menos dos de tus chicos de Bronce: Shun e Ikki._

_Su Maestro (el padre de Máscara, dicho sea de paso) se hacía pasar por un perfecto caballero, pero era un enfermo mental. A partir de la muerte de su esposa, empezó a maltratar a Máscara, y ya era un experto en ese arte cuando padre le asignó a Afrodita como aprendiz. No sé si habrás notado la cicatriz que tiene Afrodita en la cara (suele ocultarla con maquillaje), es un "recuerdo" que le hizo Ixión durante su primer año como aprendiz. Sí, Saori, Afrodita tenía cinco años. Espero que con eso baste que para que te hagas una idea de por qué son como son. Es algo que debes tener en cuenta si quieres acercarte a ellos. Si lo haces bien, te serán sumamente útiles, créeme._

_Eso sí, hagas lo que hagas, no intentes llevarlos de compras como hiciste con Saga y conmigo. No sobrevivirían al trauma._

_Conflictos y bromas aparte, quiero que sepas que lamento tener que alejarme justo ahora, cuando por fin empezábamos a llevarnos bien. _

_Tengo la firme esperanza de que lograrás llevar a buen puerto el problema de Saga, es cuestión de paciencia y de andarse con guantes de seda... (y caminando con pies de plomo, y trabajando en casa de cristal… hum, creo que eso una frase de Jardiel Poncela, pero no recuerdo de cuál libro). Nuestro hermano es… bueno, prácticamente es un santo, hasta que alguien lo contradice, no maneja bien la frustración. Por eso te aconsejo que no te desalientes si las cosas no salen bien a la primera (ni a la segunda… ni tan siquiera a la quinta o décima). Te espera una labor difícil, pero sé que puedes con ella._

_Tu hermano, que te quiere (aunque todo indique lo contrario),_

_Kanon_

* * *

Saori siguió con un dedo el trazo de la firma de Kanon. Le gustaba su letra y también su firma, que hablaba de un carácter risueño y algo engreído. A pesar de todo, no cabía duda de que estaba contento de vivir. Estaba segura de que no buscaría la muerte en forma deliberada. Aunque… si estaba tan segura, ¿por qué insistía tanto en que estaba segura? Cuando llegó a ese pensamiento, casi pudo escucharlo reír.

El día en que regresaron del Hades y Kanon estuvo tan cerca de morir por segunda vez… eso había sido un accidente, un descuido, una imprudencia… o la confianza absoluta de que no corría peligro alguno al caminar tan al borde del acantilado porque Saga estaba ahí y no lo dejaría caer. Por supuesto, no había estado en sus cálculos el detalle de que bien podían caer los dos, que fue justo lo que sucedió… ¿o los había tomado en cuenta a Shion y a ella en la ecuación? En ese momento ella había estado agotada, todavía no estaba segura de dónde había sacado fuerzas para agarrar a Saga (que había sujetado a Kanon al empezar el derrumbe) y ciertamente no retrasó la caída de los gemelos más de unos pocos segundos, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que Shion (que estaba más lejos que ella) pudiera llegar hasta los tres y ponerlos a salvo.

No habían hablado luego del incidente, pero le venía a la memoria porque era un buen ejemplo de cómo funcionaban las cosas con… con su nii-chan (aunque le costara a él acostumbrarse al término). La tierra había cedido bajo sus pies, y Saga y Saori estuvieron demasiado cerca de caer junto con él por el acantilado hasta las afiladas rocas del fondo, donde se estrellaban las olas al subir la marea. Si Shion hubiera estado un par de metros más lejos…

¿Cuántas veces lograría Kanon salirse con la suya antes de que le fallara la suerte?

Cerró los ojos y retrocedió con la memoria hasta los tiempos heroicos y la Primera Generación. Cástor y Pólux reencarnarían cientos de veces, con distintos rostros, nombres y personalidades, pero siempre con aquellos ojos verdes acostumbrados a contemplar tragedias hasta convertirse en algo parecido al mar que vigilaban desde el Cabo Sunión: tranquilidad en la superficie, pero solo el cielo sabía qué clase de tormentas se formaban en el fondo de las aguas mansas.

Por muy acertada que estuviera la intuición de Kanon, sería mejor prepararse para lo peor (por si acaso). La Orden estaba diezmada y no quería pedirle a los que quedaban arriesgar de nuevo sus vidas en otra guerra que (además) ya no sería en nombre de la justicia ni del bien de la humanidad. No era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de que más de uno se alegraría de quitarse de encima al "gemelo incómodo".

Ah, pero sin duda podía contar con los inadaptados.

Se permitió una media sonrisa al pensar en ellos.

Afrodita y MM tenían un poco (más bien un mucho) de mercenarios, no era raro que hubieran hecho amistad con Kanon, probablemente eran capaces de entenderse los tres a la perfección. Lo curioso era ver en ese grupo a Shun y Jabu. Especialmente a Jabu, siempre tan dolorosamente consciente de su propia dignidad, era de esperarse, dado su carácter, que despreciara profundamente a los que alguna vez atentaron contra ella… a menos que el Unicornio fuera lo bastante perceptivo como para ver lo que estaba oculto bajo (gruesas) capas de mal carácter y mala actitud. Eso también la había sorprendido de Jabu, lo creía más superficial.

Sin embargo, acudir a los inadaptados para un rescata debía ser el último recurso. Lo primero era usar los canales diplomáticos. En otras palabras… tenía que averiguar el número de teléfono de Julián Solo.

Iba a empezar a buscar entre sus papeles (sabía que en alguna parte estaba una tarjeta de presentación) cuando Shion entró a su oficina. Saori enarcó una ceja (sin darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo lo que habría hecho Saga), no era normal que el Patriarca entrara sin llamar primero.

-Alteza, tenemos una emergencia –declaró Shion.

Oh, no.

**

* * *

Carta para Afrodita**

_

* * *

Apreciado Lucien:_

_No sé qué es lo que va a pasar, pero sé que va a pasar algo._

…_Increíble, logré empezar esto con una frase que no fuera "cuando leas esta carta…"._

_Voy a ausentarme, no sé si por un tiempo o en forma definitiva (espero que esto último no sea el caso), y, dado que tengo algo de tiempo para poner mis asuntos en orden, será mejor que lo aproveche. _

_Primero que todo, pase lo que pase, trata de evitar que algún idiota (léase "Saga") intente rescatarme por su cuenta. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Además, debemos darle oportunidad a la diosa de la Sabiduría para demostrar que puede manejar las cosas, ¿no crees?_

_Quiero que sepas que, en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte, he llegado a apreciarte. Eres un gran guerrero, pero, sobre todo, una bella persona y un buen amigo._

_Sé que cuando yo no esté, nuestro equipo de inadaptados seguirá funcionando, porque Angello y tu no van a desamparar a esas dos ovejas descarriadas que nos cayeron encima cuando menos lo esperábamos. Ser una mala influencia no es una tarea sencilla, pero ustedes están a la altura._

_Shun todavía resiente lo que sucedió con él en el Hades. Sospecho que te buscará cuando esté listo para confesarse con alguien, porque Angello es demasiado sarcástico para él y tú eres (si me perdonas la expresión… bueno, aunque no me la perdones) más… "maternal", por decirlo de alguna manera._

_Imagino que en otras circunstancias iría con alguno de los Cinco, pero sé que no lo hará porque en este momento nos tiene a nosotros. Al igual que él, hemos visto la Oscuridad desde dentro y no me cabe duda que es consciente de que cualquiera de nosotros tres (o incluso Saga) tiene más probabilidades de comprender lo que necesita decir que el resto de la Orden._

_Pero, como ya te dije, creo que te buscará a ti, por lo que será mejor que estés prevenido. Escúchalo hasta que termine (si lo conozco, será mucho lo que va a decir). Siempre ha tenido miedo de sí mismo, de su poder, y de lo fácil y cómodo que es ceder a la violencia cuando uno sabe que tiene todas las de ganar._

_Jabu se siente inferior a los Cinco. Mejor dicho, se siente inferior a Seiya, y eso lo está matando. Tenemos en nuestras manos a un Unicornio inseguro y lleno de dudas de sí mismo al que vamos a tener que encaminar y ayudarlo a fabricarse un poco de autoestima o se convertirá en un peso muerto para el equipo._

_Me consta que Angello no es capaz (todavía) de verse a sí mismo como Maestro, pero Jabu admira su sarcasmo y la manera en que no cede un centímetro ante los santurrones de la Orden (sí, estoy hablando de Shura y Shaka). Por eso, me gustaría que encontraras la forma de que esos dos empiecen a entrenar juntos. Sería bueno para ambos, porque Angello necesita saber que puede ser una buena figura paterna, a pesar de Ixión._

_Cuando estuvimos en Citeres, Fobos acorraló a Jabu al punto de hacerlo superarse a sí mismo con una técnica que no había usado antes y que no ha podido repetir después. Algo completamente nuevo, y no sabe cómo lo hizo. Si quiere recuperar lo que logró entonces y sumar esa nueva técnica al patrimonio del Unicornio, necesita practicar con alguien con quien no sienta la necesidad de estar protegiendo su frágil ego. Eso elimina al resto de los Caballeros de Bronce, deja por fuera a casi todos los de Oro y también a las Amazonas (se moriría de vergüenza si hiciera el ridículo frente a ellas), pero estará a salvo con Angello._

_No me queda más que encomendarte lo que queda de mi pequeña y maltratada familia._

_Sé que le guardas rencor a mi padre (y si te preguntas cómo lo sé, te responderé que necesitas mirarte a un espejo con más frecuencia, porque se te nota en la cara cada vez que tienes la mala suerte de encontrarte con él), y no cometeré la tremenda ingenuidad de esperar que olvides lo que inició tu problema con él, pero me he dado cuenta de que le duele un poco (aunque se dejaría matar antes que admitirlo)._

_Te molesta que él te mencione a Albafika de Piscis un día sí y otro también, pero hay un buen motivo para eso: lo conoció personalmente, le tenía mucho cariño… y tú, mi pobre amigo, sufres la terrible desgracia de parecerte al susodicho. No puede evitar ver en ti al amigo que perdió demasiado pronto. El problema es que lo ve en ti… y entonces tú abres la boca y le echas a perder la ilusión. _

_Me dirás que hace mal al confundirte con alguien que murió hace casi 250 años, que está tan equivocado como los que me confunden con Saga (media humanidad), me dirás que tú eres tú y deberías ser apreciado por ti mismo y no por tu semejanza con alguien que murió antes de que nacieras… y tienes razón en todo eso. Es más, padre te daría la razón si se lo dijeras a él, pero no se trata de algo que se pueda racionalizar. ¿Sería mucho pedir que procuraras ser amable con él alguna vez, aunque solo sea para confundirlo? Lo que más le desespera de ti es el que no aceptes su palabra ni siquiera en lo que es evidente, demuéstrale algo de fe alguna vez y lo tendrás de tu lado._

…_Sí, sé que me dirás que no te interesa manipularlo, pero no hay nada de malo en contar con un aliado poderoso, por si acaso._

_Mi hermana enfrenta en estos días un montón de problemas, pero ella cuenta con un buen grupo de apoyo (léase "Seiya") y no me preocupa. Me preocupa lo que va a hacer ahora que no estaré para frenarla un poco. Verás, está empeñada en reconstruir nuestra familia._

_Es una locura intentarlo, pero he descubierto (con gran sorpresa de mi parte, figúrate) que es todavía más terca que yo._

_Logró asustarme, en serio._

_Ten cuidado con ella: durante mi ausencia concentrará todos sus bienintencionados esfuerzos en Saga, por lo que toda esa miel, mimos, dulzura y demás cursilerías (¡argh!) propios de la niña de trece años que es en realidad va a llegar hasta ti, tarde o temprano. Créeme, la sabiduría de la diosa se va de vacaciones cuando la adolescente entra en escena._

_Tal vez quieras huir a Groenlandia, yo no te culparía si lo hicieras, los dioses saben que estuve a punto de pedir asilo político en Chile la primera vez que me dijo "nii-chan" (tuve que buscar la bendita palabreja en un diccionario, te juro que no me hizo ninguna gracia cuando di con la traducción), pero me temo que ya es tarde para escapar._

_Le recomendaré que no trate de llevarte de compras (si lo hace de todos modos, trata de convencerla de que compre algo para ella también, eso la distrae), pero no te garantizo que vayas a estar a salvo del todo: tiene tendencia a abrazar sin avisar primero._

_De mi hermano no hay mucho que decir. Es muy difícil lograr que ustedes dos estén en el mismo lugar por más de cinco minutos antes de que alguno de los dos (o ambos) emprenda la graciosa huida. Me preocupan, en serio. Estuve tentado a encerrarlos en algún armario y dejarlos ahí hasta que vuelvan a ser amigos, pero me dio miedo que murieran de hambre antes de conseguirlo._

_Bromas aparte, voy a arriesgarme a sufrir tu ira pidiéndote (suplicándote) que cuides a mi hermano. No sé cuánto tiempo durará mi ausencia y no tengo a nadie más a quién encomendárselo. Se deprimirá cuando yo no esté y tiende a hacer cosas realmente absurdas cuando está así. Te lo ruego, Lucien, no lo dejes solo._

_Tu amigo,_

_Kanon_

* * *

Afrodita caminaba tres pasos atrás de Saga.

Para Shun y Jabu, el cuidado con el que procuraba no aumentar ni disminuir esa distancia era solamente algo un poco extraño. Para Aldebarán y Mu resultaba un tanto incómodo, porque era precisamente lo que el protocolo exigía al Caballero de Piscis… cuando acompañaba al Patriarca, pero ambos lo atribuyeron a la fuerza de la costumbre; sí, probablemente Afrodita no se había dado cuenta de que parecía estar declarando que consideraba a Saga (no a Shion) el líder de la Orden, el pobre había pasado demasiados años cumpliendo la labor de guardaespaldas como para perder el hábito en pocos meses. MM estaba a punto de gritar de frustración, odiaba que Afrodita actuara con imprudencia y era Saga precisamente quien lograba (incluso sin proponérselo) que actuara como un tonto. ¿Cómo iban a evitar que Aldebarán o Mu le fueran con el chisme a Shion? Saga no se había dado cuenta todavía, miraba al frente y no a los lados ni hacia atrás, le bastaba con escuchar los pasos de los otros.

Ajeno a todo eso, Afrodita repasaba mentalmente la carta de Kanon. ¿Realmente pretendía que cuidara de los suyos? Sabía que era arrogante y un aprovechado, pero eso ya era demasiado pedir. Él tenía sus propios planes, sus prioridades… y MM le había hecho prometer que sus prioridades ya no incluirían más a Saga. Pero ahí estaba, siguiéndolo hasta el fondo del mar, y arrastrando consigo al pobre de Angello, que no tenía vela en ese entierro… y también a Shun y Jabu, a quienes debería estar cuidando en lugar de alentarlos a arriesgar la vida… ¿Por qué siempre acababa siguiéndolo a donde fuera?... ¿Siguiéndolo?

Se detuvo de repente al caer en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba caminando detrás de Saga. MM chocó con él y estuvo a punto de derribarlo. El escándalo de dos armaduras de oro golpeándose entre sí hizo que Saga volteara a verlos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

-Nada, una falla de coordinación –gruñó MM.

-Tengan más cuidado, no hay necesidad de anunciar que estamos aquí.

-Como si no resultáramos altamente llamativos.

-Mide tu tono, Cáncer.

MM iba a replicar, pero Afrodita lo detuvo.

-Tendremos más cuidado –murmuró el Caballero de Pisics-. Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Saga asintió, cortante y siguió caminando. MM resopló y sujetó a Afrodita por un brazo para obligarlo a caminar junto a él, regañándolo en italiano en voz baja, seguro de que los demás no conocían el idioma. Afrodita asentía o negaba de vez en cuando.

Siguieron caminando un rato más. La entrada al Santuario Submarino que conocía Shun, precisamente la que estaba situada frente al Cabo Sunión, estaba a una buena distancia de las ruinas de la Atlántida y del templo.

Shun había esperado encontrar el lugar convertido en un yermo luego del tsunami, pero el camino empedrado lucía como si no hubiera recibido el menor daño. De hecho, lucía mejor de como lo recordaba, como si los adoquines fueran nuevos… y a la distancia alcanzó a ver algo que no debería poder verse ya…

-Los pilares… -dijo Shun, señalando a lo lejos-. Han vuelto a levantarlos.

-Genial. Sí hay alguien en casa y trabajó bastante mientras nosotros estábamos en el Hades –dijo Saga. El dolor de cabeza que lo molestaba desde un rato antes estaba empezando a volverse difícil de ignorar, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por una pequeñez como esa.

Un par de recodos después se encontraron con alguien: una muchacha rubia ataviada con una armadura roja. Estaba sentada a la orilla del camino y parecía tener un buen rato de estar llorando. Al advertir su presencia, se puso en pie de un salto y se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Tethys educadamente-. No esperábamos visitantes hoy. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Aunque su manera de hablar era reposada y tranquila, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al ver a Saga, que decidió adelantarse y hablarle con formalidad.

-Saludos. Soy Saga de Géminis y ellos son Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, Afrodita de Piscis, Aldebarán de Tauro, Mu de Aries, Shun de Andrómeda y Jabu del Unicornio. Estamos buscando a mi hermano Kanon y tengo motivos para creer que puede estar aquí.

-El famoso Saga… -Tethys lo miró como si no pudiera terminar de convencerse de que fuera real-. Seadragon te mencionó en alguna ocasión. Eres el mayor, ¿correcto?

-Por quince minutos.

-Increíble, los rasgos son los mismos, pero las voces son _tan _distintas. Es como ver una película que ha sido doblada a otro idioma –Tethtys sacudió la cabeza-. Lo siento, no quise ser grosera. Es que no es lo mismo saber que Seadragon tiene un gemelo a encontrarse de pronto con dicho gemelo. Saludos, Caballeros de Atenea. Soy Tethys, Shogun Guardiana de Poseidón -la muchacha miró a los otros caballeros mientras hablaba, sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en Shun y luego volvió a mirar a Saga-. Seadragon está en el palacio, pero no sé si podrán verlo.

-¿Por qué no? –Saga frunció el ceño, el dolor de cabeza seguía aumentando y él empezaba a preguntarse si el dolor era realmente suyo o un reflejo de lo que experimentaba su hermano en ese momento, no les había ocurrido algo así desde que eran niños, pero luego de reunirse la sincronía parecía haber vuelto con más fuerza que antes…

-Poseidón no está muy contento con él –Tethys se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no empezar a llorar otra vez-. Síganme, los guiaré al palacio. Conozco un camino más corto que el que usaron los Caballeros de Bronce cuando estuvieron aquí.

-¿En serio? –dijo Shun, intrigado-. La última vez no estabas muy dispuesta a dejarnos pasar.

-La última vez seguía órdenes. Esta vez estoy preocupada por Seadragon y no puedo hacer mucho por ayudarlo sin desobedecer a mi Señor. Como dije antes, Poseidón no está contento.

-¿Mi hermano vino aquí por su voluntad? –preguntó Saga, mientras caminaban hacia el Soporte Principal. Tethys rió con amargura.

-Para nada. Nuestro Señor Poseidón ordenó secuestrarlo… y no fue sencillo, según me han contado: los encargados de cumplir esa misión no podían entrar al Santuario de Atenea y él, simple y sencillamente, nunca salía solo. Siren y Caballo Marino perdieron mucho tiempo vigilando el pueblo y sus alrededores a la espera de un momento en que pudieran encontrarlo a solas, hasta que se hartaron de esperar y se arriesgaron a atacar a un Caballero de Oro con tal de capturarlo…

-Fue a mí a quien atacaron –dijo Saga.

-¿Sí? Eso no lo mencionaron. Deben haberlo pasado realmente mal tratando de distinguirlos.

-Nuestras voces nos delatan, tú misma lo dijiste hace un rato. Pero lo que me gustaría saber es si realmente fue necesario envenenarme, o si eso fue algo extra.

Tethys parecía intrigada.

-¿Veneno? Ninguno de nosotros utiliza venenos.

-¿Ni siquiera para el control de plagas? –preguntó Aldebarán.

-No tenemos ratas aquí, si a eso te refieres. En cualquier caso, tenemos demasiados problemas con los derrames de petróleo y demás formas de contaminación marítima como para además añadir más tóxicos al agua por nuestra cuenta. No, aquí nadie utiliza ni almacena veneno alguno, que yo sepa.

Shun y Afrodita intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. La Shogun podía estar equivocada, también podía mentir, pero… ¿y si alguien más era responsable de los envenenamientos?

Tal y como dijo Tethys, el sendero por el cual los condujo era mucho más corto y no tardaron en llegar al templo de Poseidón. Para entonces, la muchacha había terminado de explicarles la forma en la que el dios había rescatado sus almas del Hades (encubriendo esa acción con el traslado de las armaduras doradas) y cómo se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a restaurar todo lo derribado por el tsunami, sin tener idea de cuáles eran los siguientes planes de Poseidón.

El que quisiera a Kanon de vuelta había sido una sorpresa para la mayoría, y, según decía ella, ni siquiera estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar.

-Hasta hace un rato, estaba segura de que yo misma lo mataría si llegaba a encontrarlo alguna vez en mi camino, pero ya no estoy tan segura… No me cabe duda que traicionó a nuestro Señor… pero… bueno, el propio Seadragon me dijo una vez que hay una diferencia entre un castigo justo y un castigo cruel.

-¿Qué le hizo Poseidón a mi hermano? –preguntó Saga.

Tethys vaciló. Estaba vaciando su corazón y se había olvidado por un momento de quién la escuchaba.

-La última vez que lo vi fue unos minutos antes de que ustedes me encontraran… corrí por el atajo porque no quería saber nada más. Estaba postrado a los pies de mi Señor y… temo que él quiera hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo…

Saga no esperó más y echó a correr hacia el templo.

-¡Saga, espera! –gritó Afrodita.

-Y por supuesto, va a contradecir todas las leyes universales y te hará caso –gruñó MM-. Mejor tratemos de alcanzarlo.

Tethys los miró correr sin hacer el menor intento por detenerlos. Tal vez hubiera podido frenar a uno o dos, ¿pero a todos? Un momento después, empezó a correr ella también, si los otros Shogun los veían llegar así, asumirían de inmediato que el Soporte Principal estaba siendo atacado.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió.

Para cuando ella llegó al Templo, había empezado el combate.

Afrodita no podía creer lo mucho que se había complicado las cosas en apenas unos instantes.

Eso estaba mal, demasiado mal. Mu, Aldebarán y Saga nunca habían siquiera practicado en equipo y sus estilos eran muy diferentes entre sí. No sabían actuar juntos y, por supuesto, Aldebarán y Mu no tenían el hábito de obedecer a un líder tan arraigado como MM y él.

Enfrentaban en ese momento justo el mismo problema que los Shogun: nadie estaba al mando. Era demasiado peligroso darle tiempo a Saga, ofuscado como estaba, para que empezara a dar órdenes que quizá no serían obedecidas de inmediato (o, peor aún, serían obedecidas y causarían un desastre). Necesitaban llegar hasta Kanon, no iniciar una masacre.

Por lo tanto, solamente tenía una opción.

Envió a sus compañeros un impulso a través del cosmos que bastó para que los seis (y Kiki) centraran su atención en él.

-¡Shun -gritó, con el tono más autoritario que pudo encontrar-, protege al aprendiz! ¡Máscara, ve con Aldebarán! ¡Jabu, quédate con Mu! ¡Saga, concéntrate!

La última orden fue la más difícil de dictar y, a decir verdad, no esperaba ser obedecido. Saga lo sorprendió alejándose de los Shogun y retrocediendo a una posición cercana a la suya. Acababan de formar tres equipos y un centro. Esa era una maniobra defensiva, inapropiada para una misión de rescate, pero nadie se lo cuestionó de momento, quizá porque acababa de recordarles que había un aprendiz entre ellos.

En el momento en que Sorrento se llevaba la flauta a los labios, la cadena cuadrada se la arrebató de las manos, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

Shun hizo retroceder la cadena cuadrada hasta la protección que brindaba la cadena redonda y le entregó el instrumento a Kiki para que lo guardara.

-¿No te gusta la música? –preguntó Kiki.

-La de flauta me da dolor de cabeza.

La lucha era bastante pareja por el momento, pero tan pronto como alguno de los dos bandos lograra coordinarse del todo, las cosas podrían cambiar. Eso lo comprendió de inmediato el Shogun de Leúmnades, que decidió que la mejor estrategia era acabar primero con el enemigo más fuerte. Según había podido ver alguna vez en la mente de un amigo, ese debía ser el Caballero de Géminis.

Caza ya había tenido una mala experiencia en un combate contra Kanon (a su llegada al Santuario y a la Orden de Poseidón) y luego había cometido el mismo error al enfrentar a Ikki: se había basado sólo en las capas superficiales de la memoria de su oponente para crear sus ilusiones. Mientras buscaba cómo acercarse a Saga sin ser visto, iba decidido a corregir ese detalle: tendría buen cuidado de llegar al fondo mismo de su psique antes de actuar.

Saga vio venir su ataque y lo rechazó de inmediato, pero no se detuvo a pensar en qué clase de técnica podría haber sido aquella, porque acababa de ver llegar a Kanon.

Su gemelo caminaba hacia él, indiferente a la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, a pesar de estar completamente vulnerable, ni siquiera tenía ropa de entrenamiento, ¿qué protección podían brindarle un pantalón de vestir y la estúpida camisa blanca con botones azules que le había regalado Atenea?

En ese momento se alegró de que Afrodita hubiera decidido encargarse de organizarlos, así él podría concentrarse en proteger a Kanon y…

-¡Shoguns de Poseidón! ¡Alto! –gritó Kanon.

Al escucharlo, los servidores de Poseidón obedecieron de inmediato, lo cual desconcertó por completo a Saga.

-Lo sabía –dijo Mu-. No es un prisionero aquí.

¿Era posible?

-¿Kanon? –dijo Saga, inseguro sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Kanon lo miró a los ojos, pero sin la expresión traviesa de costumbre, era como si el hermano irresponsable hubiera madurado de repente. Aquella persona que parecía (finalmente) un adulto no podía ser Kanon…

-Hermano mayor, lo siento.

-¿Qué…?

-Entonces, ¿es definitivo? –Afrodita pasó junto a Saga y fue hasta Kanon-. ¿Abandonaste la Orden de Atenea?

-La armadura dorada de Géminis escogió ya a su Caballero, yo salgo sobrando –Kanon sonrió con tristeza-. No soy de ninguna utilidad para Atenea y ella y el Maestro Shion me pidieron que buscara mi lugar en el mundo.

-Pudiste decir adiós en una forma decente, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo podía explicárselo a mi hermano? Era más fácil desaparecer.

-¡Al diablo con tu hermano! ¡Pudiste despedirte _de mí_!

La exclamación de Afrodita sorprendió a todos, pero, luego de unos instantes, la expresión asombrada de Kanon se transformó en una sonrisa de felicidad.

-De ti no quería despedirme.

-Yo tampoco tengo ya utilidad para Atenea, no sin mi veneno. Si me hubieras dicho que te marchabas, me habría ido también.

-Entonces… si te lo pido, ¿te quedarás aquí? …¿Conmigo?

-Sí. Sabes que te amo.

Toda la angustia y preocupación que había sentido Saga hasta ese momento se transformaron en furia al verlos abrazarse.

¿Cómo podían?

¿Cómo eran capaces de hacer algo así?

¿Cómo se atrevían a traicionarlo?

Todo el poder que habitaba en su alma, la fuerza de innumerables estrellas estallando al mismo tiempo se concentró en sus manos en la forma de una Explosión de Galaxias que destruiría a la pareja que ese besaba en ese momento, ajenos por completo a la condena que habían atraído sobre sus cabezas…

Pero algo no encajaba en esa escena.

Estaban abrazados.

¿Cómo podían estarlo, si Kanon no tenía nada que lo protegiera de las filosas aristas de la armadura de Piscis? ¡Abrazar a Afrodita en esas condiciones sería casi un suicidio…!

La ilusión se desvaneció y Saga pudo ver que frente a él, en medio de la trayectoria que seguiría la Explosión de Galaxias, no estaba Kanon, ahí solamente estaba Afrodita, que acababa de rechazar un ataque del Shogun de Scylla y volteaba hacia él en ese momento, intrigado por la forma inusual en que se comportaba su cosmos.

Casi en el último segundo posible, Saga desvió su ataque, que pulverizó una pared rocosa a unas cuantas decenas de metros de su blanco original.

El ruido y la polvareda obligaron a los demás a detenerse por un momento, a tiempo para ver a Saga atacando a Caza sin molestarse en emplear ninguna técnica.

-¡Maldito! –gritaba Saga-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mi mente?

Caza lo esquivó riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Juro que no inventé nada! ¡Solamente te mostré tu miedo más grande! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas una mente tan sucia, Caballero de Atenea!

No era como esperaba que resultara su plan, pero de todos modos estaba sirviendo: el Caballero estaba tan ofuscado que había roto la formación al perseguirlo y no tardaría en quedar rodeado de enemigos. Los otros Shogun comprendieron la maniobra de Caza y se prepararon para atacarlo todos al mismo… bueno, a él y al Caballero de Piscis, que corría tras él tratando de detenerlo…

-¡BASTA!

La voz de Poseidón retumbó como un trueno. Caballeros y Shoguns se detuvieron de inmediato y lo miraron sorprendidos. Un instante después, una luz cálida anunció la presencia de Atenea.

**Continuará...**


	8. No hay buena obra que quede sin castigo

**Capítulo ocho**

**No hay buena obra que quede sin castigo**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**Las consecuencias de un rescate mal organizado**

Caballeros y Shoguns se quedaron inmóviles, sorprendidos por la llegada casi simultánea de ambos dioses. Poseidón los miraba severo desde las gradas que conducían al templo, mientras que Saori, seguida por Shion, se acercaba por el camino principal.

-Esta no es forma de recibir a los visitantes. Pido perdón por la poca hospitalidad de mis Shoguns –dijo Poseidón en tono cordial tan pronto como Saori estuvo al pie de la escalinata.

-Tampoco esta es forma para llegar de visita. Pido perdón por el poco tacto de mis Caballeros –respondió Saori, con una sonrisa-. Algunos de ellos están preocupados por la salud del segundo Caballero de Géminis.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay _dos_ caballeros de Géminis? –Poseidón fingió sorpresa-. Hubiera jurado que solo tienes una armadura para ese signo. En cualquier caso, no conozco a ninguno de tus caballeros de Géminis.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Saga.

-¡Cálmate! –susurró Shion, al tiempo que lo sujetaba por un brazo-. Atenea está tratando de resolver esto por la paz, no le pongas obstáculos.

Kanon suspiró y salió de su escondite. Todas las miradas se concentraron en él tan pronto como los demás escucharon sus pasos.

Los otros Shoguns, pese a estar sorprendidos de verlo aparentemente ileso después de la escena con Poseidón, reaccionaron con rapidez al advertir que llevaba puesta una vez más la escama del Dragón Marino, y tomaron los lugares que les correspondían en las ocasiones solemnes: Isaac, Io, Krishna y Tethys se colocaron a la izquierda de Poseidón; Sorrento, Baian y Caza se ubicaron a su derecha, dejando libre el espacio que debía ocupar Kanon. Éste, cuando llegó con ellos, se detuvo un momento en el sitio reservado para él, completando el semicírculo, pero enseguida se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, se volvió hacia Poseidón y, luego de quitarse el yelmo, se inclinó en un saludo formal.

-Si Su Majestad lo permite, quisiera hablar un momento con mi familia.

-Adelante, Shogun del Atlántico Norte.

Kanon fue hacia adonde estaban Saori, Saga y Shion, y saludó con la misma formalidad respetuosa que había usado con Poseidón.

-Princesa Atenea… ¿Recuerda que le dije que meditaría su sugerencia?

-Sí, ¿llegaste a una decisión?

Kanon asintió, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna.

-Debo rechazar su oferta, Alteza. Este es el lugar al que pertenezco.

-¿Por tu propia y libre voluntad? Tengo razones para creer que fuiste secuestrado a las puertas de mi Santuario.

-Algo de eso hay. Pero he decidido quedarme.

Saga se adelantó hasta quedar frente a Kanon, se quitó el yelmo y lo miró a los ojos. La mayoría de los presentes nunca los había visto igual de serios al mismo tiempo, pero la sincronía, que había estado manifestándose desde el regreso finalmente había llegado a un punto en el que era perfecta, y todos tuvieron la sensación de estar contemplando un juego de espejos en lugar de dos personas distintas.

-Dime que eso fue una de tus bromas –dijo Saga, con voz neutra.

-Lo siento, hermano.

-Vine a buscarte.

-Y te lo agradezco. Pero debo quedarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy necesario aquí.

-¡También eres necesario en casa!

-Pagué mi deuda con Atenea y la Orden, pero todavía tengo una deuda con Poseidón y con cada uno de los shoguns… Eres ante todo un hombre de honor, sabes que debo quedarme y reparar el daño que causé.

-Tú y yo todavía no hemos terminado de ajustar cuentas.

Un chispazo de humor brilló por un segundo en los ojos de Kanon, pero se apagó de inmediato.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no terminaremos nunca.

Siempre en sincronía, cada uno levantó una mano para apoyar la palma contra la de la mano del otro, como si en realidad tocaran un espejo.

-No pensarás quedarte aquí para siempre ni todo el tiempo –dijo Saga, con un tono repentinamente autoritario. Kanon sonrió.

-Iré a verte en mayo. Ten paciencia.

-Hace casi treinta años que lucho por tener paciencia contigo.

-Todavía no eres un joven de treinta y ya hablas como un anciano de veintinueve.

Saga sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de él (con algo de brusquedad) para volver al lado de Shion.

Kanon inclinó cabeza por un momento, pensativo; luego miró a Saori, que le sonrió.

-Veo que has sido reconocido oficialmente como el primero de los Shoguns –dijo ella, tocando ligeramente la orla dorada de su capa.

Él se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente.

-Su Alteza probablemente conoce el refrán: "Dijeron a Gedeón: te han nombrado mayordomo…"

-"Y Gedeón respondió: entonces aumentarán mis responsabilidades y disminuirá mi salario". Imagino que mi tío no pondrá objeciones a que mantengas contacto con tu familia.

-De hecho, sobrina, me aseguraré de que se comunique regularmente. Sospecho que, de otro modo, se multiplicarán las visitas inesperadas –dijo Poseidón.

-Entonces solo me queda decir que Kanon será bien recibido en mi Santuario en el momento en que quiera volver.

Poseidón sonrió levemente.

-En el momento en que desee irse, no lo retendré. Bien, me alegra que todo haya quedado claro.

Saori lo miró sombría y Poseidón sonrió plácidamente.

-Para mí no queda claro –murmuró MM.

-Antes de que te marches, tengo un regalo para ti, sobrina –dijo Poseidón-. Tethys, la vasija, por favor.

Saori contempló intrigada la humilde vasija de arcilla que Tethys le llevó de inmediato.

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando envié las armaduras de Oro al Hades, saqué algo de ahí también. Esa vasija contiene las almas de los caballeros de Plata y Bronce que perdiste el año pasado.

Saori se esforzó por sonreír, pero la amenaza velada era fácil de captar. Aquellas almas habrían sido rehenes si ellos hubieran insistido en llevarse a Kanon.

-¿De eso se trata? ¿Tú a cambio de ellos? –murmuró Saga, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su hermano.

-No sabía nada de esto –respondió Kanon, también en voz baja-. En serio, no lo sabía.

Saori tomó la vasija con cuidado y se la entregó a Shion.

-Gracias –dijo ella, con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Una mirada de Poseidón le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber: estaban a mano… más o menos… y por el momento. Cualquier intento por discutir su derecho a reclamar al Shogun del Atlántico Norte redundaría en un serio problema para ella, porque al aceptar la vasija se estaba convirtiendo en cómplice de un robo sobre el cual Hades _quizá_ tendría una o dos cosas que decir cuando se recuperara de sus heridas, pero aquellas almas eran un tesoro demasiado valioso como para rechazar el regalo.

-De nada, querida sobrina, ven a visitarme cuando quieras –Poseidón hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que podía retirarse. Atenea podía ser la primogénita del rey de los dioses griegos, pero Poseidón era el hermano _mayor_ de dicho rey y tenía derecho a exigirle un poco de respeto a las divinidades más jóvenes, especialmente en su propia casa. Saori tenía suerte de que no tuviera intención (todavía) de reclamar el que hubiera encerrado su alma durante el siglo XVIII en una vasija no muy diferente de la que acababa de regalarle... ¿eso último sería una indirecta?

Saori hizo una breve reverencia ante Poseidón, permitió que Kanon le besara la mano y se retiró, seguida por Saga.

-No te metas en problemas –le dijo Shion a Kanon, con tono suplicante.

Kanon enarcó una ceja, pero ya Shion le había dado la espalda y se alejaba tras Saori y Saga.

-¿Puedo rogarles que cuiden a mi hermano? –le preguntó a los Caballeros de Oro y Bronce que se quedaron atrás.

-Hace _años_ que Lucy no hace otra cosa –gruñó MM con aire de fastidio-. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirnos, podíamos habernos ahorrado el venir hasta acá.

-Oh, no. Me falta una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, Angello.

-Bah.

-Y gracias, Lucien.

-De nada. No te preocupes por Saga. Estará bien.

-Confío en ti. Cuiden también a los niños.

-Nosotros ya podemos cuidarnos solos –gruñó Jabu.

-Eso crees tú.

-Cuídate –dijo Shun.

-Lo haré. Gracias, Shun. Gracias, Jabu. Los veré pronto.

-En mayo –dijo Jabu.

-Correcto.

-Más vale que no se te olvide, o vendremos a buscarte –apuntó MM.

Los inadaptados se marcharon y fue el turno de Aldebarán y Mu para despedirse.

-Imaginé que ellos vendrían, pero a ustedes no los esperaba –dijo Kanon-. Gracias.

-Yo no esperaba ver a Saga asustado por cosa alguna –replicó Aldebarán-. ¿Eso es parte de tener hermanos?

-Junto con los pleitos sin motivo, los berrinches inesperados y contagiarse mutuamente la varicela. A un hermano se le ama y se le odia, a veces en forma simultánea.

-Gracias al cielo que soy hijo único, hasta donde he podido enterarme.

Luego de darles las gracias a ellos también (y a Kiki, que tartamudeó un poco, sorprendido de que recordara su nombre), Kanon regresó con los Shoguns.

Todo estaba en paz en la Tierra y el Mar.

…Más o menos… y por el momento.

-Vamos adentro –dijo Julián cuando el último cosmos ajeno al reino submarino dejó de percibirse. Al parecer, Poseidón se había retirado por el momento.

Los otros Shogun se despidieron formalmente y cada cual marchó a sus labores (que debían estar bastante atrasadas luego de tantas interrupciones) y Kanon se quedó a solas con él, circunstancia que aprovechó para mirarlo con enojo.

-Si hubiera dicho que no a tu propuesta, ¿habrías intentado comprarme? –preguntó, dejando claro que estaba resentido.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Piensas que habría sido capaz de poner a tu propia hermana en el dilema de elegir entre conservarte y recuperar a cincuenta de sus caballeros? –replicó Julián en un tono falsamente inocente.

¿Tantos?... Un momento, ¿su propia hermana? ¿Julián sabía _eso_ también? Poseidón y él realmente que se habían dedicado a investigar…

-Sí, te creo capaz.

-¿Acaso crees que fue mi idea y no de Poseidón?

-Sin duda fue idea tuya. Él es más directo.

-¿Me crees así de maquiavélico?

-Sí.

-Bueno, he tenido un buen maestro.

-No me cabe duda.

-Qué suerte que aceptaste, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos habrían dicho "no hay trato", te habrían sacado de aquí y _luego_ regresarían todos para robar la vasija, con lo que empezaría otra guerra… -Kanon lo miró boquiabierto y Julián le sonrió, radiante-. ¿Qué? No habrás _pensado_ siquiera que ella te habría vendido, ¿o sí?

-Hum…

-Vamos, Kanon, de haber estado en su lugar, ¿tú la habrías vendido a ella?

-Eh…

-Qué bueno que no tendremos que averiguar eso tampoco, ¿verdad?

Luego de un largo (y alarmado) silencio, Kanon consiguió responder.

-…Verdad.

-¡Hasta que dijiste una palabra completa! No puedo creer que logré dejarte mudo.

-…No te acostumbres.

-¡El cielo me libre de acostumbrarme a algo así de bueno! Se volvería aburrido y yo me prometí hace años que disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera cada vez que lograra dejarte sin palabras. Van dos, ahora tengo que planear la tercera.

Kanon sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo exasperación, pero en realidad estaba preocupado. Había sorteado la mayor parte de los escollos con Julián y Poseidón, pero todavía le faltaban los otros Shoguns, especialmente Sorrento.

Si los conocía bien, lo buscarían uno por uno para tener conversaciones privadas (o discusiones, o duelos) en la forma más discreta posible. Sería un proceso lento, trabajoso y complicado.

Tardaría por lo menos unas cuantas semanas en aclarar las cosas con todos ellos.

**

* * *

El Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Shion, que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino de regreso hasta el Palacio, depositó cuidadosamente la vasija en la primera mesa que encontró y dio media vuelta con todo dramatismo para enfrentar a los responsables del dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Está de más decirles que se han ganado un castigo –declaró.

-¿Quiénes, nosotros? –replicó MM, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No intentes hacerte el gracioso, Cáncer –advirtió Shion, conocía demasiado bien esa maniobra: MM trataría de hacerlo enfadar y luego de que lograra hacerlo perder el control, estaría demasiado avergonzado como para castigarlos.

-Shion tiene razón –intervino Saori, con una severidad desacostumbrada en ella-. Cometieron una imprudencia que no solo puso en peligro a la persona que pretendían rescatar sino que además sus acciones fueron suficiente como para iniciar una nueva guerra sagrada. Podemos estar agradecidos por el hecho de que Poseidón no estaba interesado de momento en algo así. Me temo, Caballeros que esta vez tendrán que recibir un correctivo.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Enviarnos a la cama sin cenar? –dijo MM, burlón.

Antes de que Saori pudiera responder, Tatsumi empezó a hablar.

-¡Irrespetuoso! ¡Si la Señorita lo permite, yo mismo me aseguraré de que su castigo sea ejemplar!

Los Caballeros de Oro y Kiki lo miraron con diversos grados de extrañeza, pero los de Bronce palidecieron.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante para Saori fue que el cosmos de Shun empezó a elevarse peligrosamente, casi fuera de control.

MM y Afrodita intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. La expresión de Shun en ese momento no era nueva para ellos, cada uno la había visto antes en el otro y sabían demasiado bien lo que significaba.

No necesitaban más para ponerse de acuerdo. MM le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jabu y señaló a Shun con la cabeza. Acto seguido, los dos Caballeros de Oro se colocaron entre los dos de Bronce y Tatsumi, dejando claro que el secretario tendría que superarlos a ellos primero si quería acercarse a los más jóvenes.

-Shun… Shun, tranquilo. Ya no está tratando con niños a los que puede azotar cuando le venga en gana –dijo Jabu, lo más bajo que pudo, consciente de que Ikki no estaba cerca de ahí para calmar a su hermano en caso de que perdiera el control.

Saga frunció el ceño y se colocó junto a MM y Afrodita, mirando con fijeza a Tatsumi. No le habían gustado las palabras de ese hombre ni la reacción de los Caballeros de Bronce, y le gustó todavía menos la forma en que Tatsumi retrocedió ante su avance, como si pretendiera esconderse detrás de Saori.

-Tatsumi, ¿serías tan amable de ir a mi oficina y averiguar si he recibido alguna llamada de Japón? –dijo Saori.

-P-por supuesto, Señorita.

Shion esperó a que saliera antes de moverse de su sitio. Hasta entonces no había prestado mucha atención al secretario de Saori, pero en ese momento tenía la seguridad de que entre más lejos estuviera de la Orden, mejor. Y si había que juzgar a partir de las palabras de Jabu, por ningún motivo lo quería cerca de los aprendices.

Pero primero necesitaba poner orden con su grupito de rebeldes sin causa.

Jabu seguía hablándole en voz baja a Shun, que ya parecía más tranquilo pero seguía bastante pálido, y Saga, MM y Afrodita no se habían movido de su lugar, como si hubiera una razón de peso para continuar escudándolos.

-Tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia, Cáncer –dijo Shion, con voz calmada-, pero me parece que primero itentaré seguir el procedimiento común.

-Maestro, si me permite decir algo… -intervino Afrodita.

-Mientras no sea para sugerir que los mande quedarse de pie en un rincón.

-Cielos, no. Es solo una observación.

-Dime.

-Cometimos una falta a la disciplina y afrontaremos las consecuencias, sin embargo, creo que debe tener en cuenta el hecho de que los más jóvenes del equipo no nos acompañaron por iniciativa propia, sino porque los mayores los incitamos a hacerlo.

Ajá. Eso era tan verosímil como anunciar un ataque aéreo perpetrado por un escuadrón de vacas voladoras. Al parecer, los inadaptados ni siquiera iban a molestarse en formular aunque fuera una mala excusa.

Shion se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a Afrodita.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que es cierto. Eso dejaría libres del castigo a Appendix, Unicornio y Andrómeda.

-Y también a Aries y Tauro –dijo Afrodita.

-¿A ellos? ¿Por qué?

-Ambos tienen veinte años. Los estatutos de la Orden establecen la mayoría de edad en 21 años. Por lo tanto, solo Géminis, Cáncer y yo seríamos merecedores de una sanción.

Luego de unos instantes de perplejidad, Aldebarán estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Por favor, no me defiendas, que vas a matarme de risa! –exclamó cuando pudo controlarse un poco-. ¿Seguro de que es el mejor argumento que se te ocurre?

-Nuestro experto en intrigas está con Poseidón, tendrás que conformarte con lo que pueda aportar yo –respondió Afrodita.

-Sí, puedo notar la influencia de Kanon –dijo Shion, sin dejar de sonreír-. Dejando aparte el hecho de que los Caballeros de Bronce de esta generación han demostrado ampliamente (y en más de una ocasión) una clara tendencia a hacer lo que creen apropiado en lugar de lo que se les manda, y que Tauro y Aries poseen (o _deberían_ poseer) suficiente criterio a pesar de su, ejem, "extremada" juventud, supongo que podría aceptar tu argumento.

Afrodita lo sorprendió con una sonrisa agradecida.

-En cuanto a Géminis…

-Alto ahí, Piscis –Shion levantó una mano-. Quizá te conceda cinco de ocho, no exageres. Usaste la edad para defender a los otros, ¿debo recordarte que Saga es, con mucho, el mayor de ustedes y el que se supone debe darles el ejemplo?

-Eso nadie lo discute, Maestro –dijo Saga, adelantándose a cualquier posible respuesta de Afrodita-. Pero Tauro y Aries son testigos de que Cáncer y Piscis querían esperar una orden de Atenea, fui yo quien los obligó a seguirme.

-Ah. ¿Quieres asumir tú solo la responsabilidad, Géminis?

-Es lo correcto.

-Tal vez, pero no voy a darte oportunidad de jugar al mártir. Como ya dije, tomaré en cuenta la sugerencia de Cáncer y los argumentos de Piscis, pero aunque tú podrías alegar en tu defensa la preocupación por tu hermano (que es justo lo que, imagino, iba a decir Piscis en tu favor), _ellos_ no tienen ninguna excusa. Son capaces de distinguir lo bueno de lo malo y deberían haberte detenido en lugar de seguirte. Tienen que hacerse responsables de sus actos.

Hizo una pausa y miró uno a uno al grupito problemático. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de no sostenerle la mirada.

-Kiki de Appendix.

-¿P-Patriarca Shion?

-Tu Maestro te ha dado hoy un pésimo ejemplo y te permitió además correr un riesgo innecesario. Debería considerar el asignarte un nuevo Maestro.

-¡Maestro! –exclamó Mu, alarmado.

-Dije "debería". Y si una situación como esta llega a repetirse, puedes estar seguro de que lo haré. De hecho, Mu, me sorprende que se te haya asignado un aprendiz siendo uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden.

-Eso fue… -empezó a decir Saga.

-Silencio, Géminis. Espera tu turno. Como iba diciendo, Kiki, por esta vez no serás castigado, pero espero que tengas en cuenta las palabras de Atenea y que tú no repitas la imprudencia de tu Maestro.

-No, señor. Eh… gracias.

-Puedes retirarte.

-¿No puedo esperara al señor Mu?

-Espéralo afuera.

-Sí, señor. Con permiso.

Tan pronto como Kiki salió, Shion se volvió hacia Mu.

-Estoy decepcionado –declaró.

-Maestro… lo siento…

-¿Ahora lo sientes? Ya, no digas nada más, sé que eres sincero, pero había llegado a creer que dominabas mejor que eso la impulsividad característica de nuestro signo.

-No se repetirá.

-Promesas, promesas. Tauro, a ti te creía más firme.

-Como usted dijo, Patriarca, no tengo excusa –Aldebarán sonrió-. A diferencia de Mu, no puedo decir que esté muy arrepentido, eso sería mentirle.

-¿Sí? Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta también. Ustedes dos, Unicornio y Andrómeda estarán bajo las órdenes del jefe de cocineros a partir de mañana al amanecer y por el espacio de una semana.

Shun y Jabu lo miraron sorprendidos, pero advirtieron las expresiones de congoja que habían adoptado Aldebarán y Mu en forma casi instantánea.

Aún no lo sabían (tendrían una semana entera para averiguarlo), pero el jefe de cocineros del Palacio era un hombre bastante viejo, el antiguo Caballero de Bronce de Fornax, ya retirado, y con un carácter estricto que lo habría hecho un Maestro de los más admirados si su pasión hubiera sido la guerra y no la cocina. Pasarían siete días pelando chícharos y papas, cortando verduras (en el tamaño y la forma exacta ordenada por el cocinero, so pena de tener que cortar y cortar una y otra vez hasta que salieran _perfectas_) y ayudando a cocinar… con la amenaza de tener que comer ellos mismos lo que no alcanzara los estándares del cocinero.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

-¡Ese es un castigo para niños! –exclamó Aldebarán sin poder contenerse. _Toda_ la Orden sabía que trabajos forzados en la cocina era el castigo reservado a los niños malcriados. Algunos, como MM, habían pasado en la cocina la mitad de su infancia.

-Sí, lo es –dijo Shion-. Puedes darle las gracias a Piscis por eso.

Afrodita estaba boquiabierto.

-¡No era mi intención…! –exclamó.

-Sé que no lo era –dijo Shion-. Pero aportaste un buen argumento, eso hay que aceptarlo. En cuanto a ti y Cáncer…

-Oh, rayos –murmuró MM.

-Creo que al ama de llaves del Palacio le vendría muy bien la ayuda que puedan prestar dos jóvenes fuertes, hace tiempo que quiere hacer una limpieza _a fondo_ de todo el edificio principal y va a necesitar quién la ayude a mover muebles y fregar pisos.

-No, un momento –exclamó Saga.

-Espera tu turno, Géminis –dijo Shion, con tono de amenaza.

-Sólo quedo yo, ¿no? Afrodita no está en condición de mover muebles o fregar pisos, Asclepio…

-Pero sí estuvo en condición de acompañarte al Santuario Submarino y participar en una batalla en la que sin duda arriesgó la vida, ¿no? Después de eso, ¿es mucho ayudar a fregar?

-Él no…

-Saga, por favor, no me defiendas. ¿Acaso quieres que me mande a la lavandería? –dijo Afrodita, mortificado.

-¡No es justo! –insistió Saga.

-¡Es justo! –replicó Afrodita-. Nadie me tiene siguiéndote como un idiota.

Eso le sentó a Saga como una bofetada.

-No creo… -murmuró, pero la mirada de Shion le impidió completar la frase.

-En cuanto a ti, Géminis… sí, ahora _sí_ es tu turno, vas a hacer un inventario de las cosas que están acumuladas en el quinto sótano del Palacio. Hay una cantidad de cachivaches ahí que no recuerdo haber visto la última vez y quiero que limpies y organices lo que sirve y mandes el resto a la basura. Entre más pronto termines, mejor para ti.

Saga hizo un cálculo rápido. Trabajando de sol a sol, bien podría durar un mes en terminar. Si tenía suerte. Y tendría que trabajar entre polvo y telarañas. Apretó los dientes y asintió con brusquedad, dando a entender que aceptaba su castigo sin réplica.

-¿Cuentan mis decisiones con la aprobación de Atenea? –preguntó Shion.

-Eh… sí, por supuesto –dijo Saori.

-Gracias. Pueden retirarse, Caballeros.

-Alabados sean los dioses –gruñó MM-. Llegué a temer que nos pusiera a encerar las escaleras.

-Por cierto, Cáncer… -dijo Shion, como si hubiera recordado algo de repente.

-¿Sí?

-_Tú _te vas hoy a la cama sin cenar.

-…Rayos.

Las cosas no terminaron ahí. Al momento de abrir la puerta, encontraron a Kiki y Polemos enfrascados en una pelea. O más bien, a Kiki dándole una golpiza a Polemos, que apenas levantaba un poco las manos intentando en vano protegerse la cara.

-¡¿Kiki? –exclamó Mu.

Un instante después, Kiki pataleaba en el aire, atrapado por el poder de su Maestro.

-¡Déjeme, señor Mu! ¡Él fue quien nos acusó!

Polemos, que seguía en el suelo, levantó la cara al escuchar eso. Uno de sus lentes de contacto había desaparecido, con lo que produjo en Kiki una sensación extraña cuando lo miró con un ojo castaño y otro rojo, las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-Era necesario, en serio… -dijo, con tono lastimero.

Kiki respondió con unas cuantas groserías que hicieron palidecer a Mu. ¿En qué momento había aprendido ese niño a expresarse en una forma tan vulgar?

-¡Silencio! –Ordenó Shion-. Kiki de Appendix, lo que Polemos hizo fue lo más correcto. Deberías darle las gracias.

Luego de mirar fijamente al Patriarca por unos instantes, Kiki concentró de nuevo su atención en Polemos.

-Lo planeaste así desde un inicio. Viniste aquí a provocarme con la única intención de hacerme quedar mal, desgraciado… -siseó.

-Mu, tu discípulo acaba de ganarse una semana en la cocina. Llévatelo antes de que empeore su situación –ordenó Shion fríamente.

-Sí, Maestro.

-Aldebarán, ¿serías tan amable de llevar a Polemos con Shura?

-No hay problema, Patriarca Shion.

-Antes de que se marchen… necesito hablar con Afrodita, Máscara Mortal, Shun y Jabu –dijo Saori de repente.

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, pero obedecieron y volvieron a entrar al despacho de Shion.

-Shion, ¿nos acompañas un momento, por favor? –añadió Saori.

-Por supuesto, Alteza.

Saga contempló por unos instantes la puerta, luego de que ésta se cerrara dejándolo afuera.

¿Qué tendrían que hablar por aparte con ellos?

**

* * *

A medio camino entre el Palacio y la Casa de Cáncer**

* * *

Un rato después, MM y Afrodita bajaban las escaleras de mala gana.

La larga conversación con la diosa y el Patriarca no le había sentado bien a MM, que odiaba sentirse atrapado.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien –dijo Afrodita, al tiempo que cambiaba de mano el maletín que llevaba consigo.

MM le dirigió una mirada sombría. A pesar de que se esforzaba por disimularlo, Afrodita lucía fatigado. Tenía que estarlo, entre el veneno desconocido y el alicorno, su cuerpo se había debilitado bastante y el esfuerzo de participar en un combate, aunque breve, debía tenerlo exhausto. Ya debería estar durmiendo, si no quería que el día siguiente, cuando empezarían con la limpieza, terminara todavía peor.

-¿En serio crees que las cosas mejorarán?

-Por supuesto. Todo ocurre para bien, ¿no? –Afrodita le sonrió, pero eso no sirvió para mejorar el humor de MM.

-Más te vale que me digas quién eres y dónde diablos escondiste el cadáver de Afrodita.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De tu extraña actitud allá dentro. Le sonreíste al viejo.

-Ah, eso. Solo estaba siguiendo un consejo de Kanon –Afrodita suspiró-. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, si vamos a sobrevivir aquí, necesitamos aliados, ¿quién mejor que el Patriarca?

-Sobrevivir aquí, dices… Lucy, ¿te das cuenta de que no tenemos por qué quedarnos?

-No tenemos a dónde ir.

-Te equivocas. El Caballero de Piscis y el Caballero de Cáncer no tienen a dónde ir, pero Lucien Fiskarna y yo podríamos conseguir trabajo en casi cualquier parte que se nos antojara. A diferencia de otros miembros de la Orden, tenemos identidades en el mundo exterior, documentos en regla, pasaportes y todo eso. Hasta hace un año, abandonar la Orden se pagaba con la muerte, pero si hoy quisiéramos irnos, ¿quién nos detendría?

-Nadie, supongo. Uno que otro más bien se alegraría de que nos fuéramos.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Ya no hay nada que nos retenga.

-Excepto que dejaríamos solos a Shun y a Jabu.

MM le sostuvo la mirada.

-Son perfectamente capaces de cuidar de sí mismos. Y Shun tiene un hermano mayor, por si eso no fuera suficiente.

-Cierto. No nos necesitan, ¿verdad?

Hubo un rato de silencio durante el cual Afrodita esperó pacientemente. La incomodidad de MM creció con cada segundo hasta que, finalmente, estalló.

-¡No estarás insinuando que _nosotros_ los necesitamos a ellos!

-¿Nosotros? No, Angello, nunca hemos necesitado a nadie. Es más, ni siquiera nos hemos necesitado jamás el uno al otro.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Lamento que lo veas así. En realidad estoy dándote la oportunidad de marcharte.

-¿Solo?

-Míralo como una misión de avanzada. Tú te marchas primero, renuevas nuestros contactos en el mundo exterior y consigues casa en Estocolmo o en Milán, como prefieras. Yo trabajaré con Shun y Jabu para dejarlos en una posición sólida y me reuniré contigo… digamos en un año, año y medio.

-¿Es en serio?

-Un Caballero de Piscis sin veneno sirve para absolutamente nada, mi estimado. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir de aquí y dedicarme a la botánica. Además, afuera podría hacerme cargo de Arturo y Antares como es debido.

La sonrisa de MM se borró.

-¿Tienes noticias de esos dos?

-Desde que averiguaron que Mauricio y Paola no son sus padres, las cosas van de mal en peor, Antares parece haber iniciado una verdadera guerra contra Marco y sus notas y las de su hermano van en picada. Han empezado a tener peleas en la escuela… Mauricio y Paola temen perder completamente el control. Si mi plan te parece bien, empezaré a escribirles desde ahora para que sepan que existo. El tiempo que tardaremos en establecernos en el exterior les dará la posibilidad de reflexionar y prepararse para cuando me reuna con ellos.

-Y te permitirá a ti consolidar la situación de Shun y Jabu.

-Correcto.

-Si te ayudo aquí con los dos mocosos, ¿estarías listo para abandonar la Orden antes del año y medio que propusiste en un principio?

-Tal vez –respondió Afrodita, cauteloso-. Tu influencia sobre Jabu me sería muy útil.

-En ese caso, comunícate mañana mismo con Mauricio y Paola para que estén preparados y empieza a escribirle a tus ahijados. Tú y yo nos largamos de aquí antes de que termine el año.

-Así será entonces.

-…¿Es definitivo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Finalmente me harás caso y sacarás a Saga y a Arles de tu vida?

Afrodita suspiró una vez más, ya sin molestarse en disimular su cansancio y su tristeza.

-He sabido desde un principio que tienes razón, _fratellino_. No puedo pasarme así el resto de la eternidad… es solo que me dolía tener que admitirlo. La imposición que acaba de hacernos Atenea fue… la gota que derramó el vaso. Necesito alejarme de Saga… y concentrarme en Arturo y Antares. Ellos me necesitan.

-Bien, pues me parece excelente –replicó MM.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Acababan de cruzar el templo de Cáncer y MM se quedó en la entrada, mientras Afrodita seguía bajando la escalinata con rumbo a Géminis.

-Me pregunto a quién estás tratando de engañar, si a mí o a ti mismo –murmuró, cuando estuvo seguro de que Afrodita no podía escucharlo-. No quieres dejar el lugar porque creas que yo tengo razón, sino porque aquí no puedes ni siquiera darte el lujo de llorar la muerte de Arles.

**

* * *

Oficina de Shion**

* * *

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Alteza, será mejor que vaya a descansar –dijo Shion.

-Tenemos que hablar –replicó Saori.

Llevaba un buen rato en silencio, sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de Shion, quien preferiría estar durmiendo en lugar de tener que esperar a que la diosa se decidiera a hablar de una buena vez o se marchara a su habitación, lo que sucediera primero.

-¿Y de qué tenemos que hablar que no pueda esperar a mañana? –preguntó, dejando traslucir (por fin) algo de su cansancio e irritación.

Saori sonrió al ver de repente un reflejo del Shion que había conocido en una vida anterior. Sacó del sobre la carta de Kanon y se la ofreció abierta al Patriarca.

Shion contempló el texto unos instantes, sin decidirse a tomarlo.

-Por favor, léela –dijo ella.

Con un suspiro resignado, Shion aceptó la carta y le entregó a Saori la que había recibido él. Durante los minutos siguientes, cada uno leyó en silencio.

-¿Qué significa "imooto-chan"? –preguntó Shion de repente.

-"Hermanita menor".

-El muy descarado…

-Yo le pedí que…

-Sí, sí, me doy cuenta. No por eso es menos descarado. Un servidor de Atenea le habría explicado a Su Alteza por qué no es correcto que la llame así.

-Tienes razón, Shion, Kanon _nii-chan_ es un descarado.

-…¿"Nii-chan"?

-"Hermanito mayor".

-…Oh, ¿y Saga?

-Saga nii-san, "hermano mayor"… o tal vez "onii-san", que es más respetuoso… o incluso "onii-sama", aunque tal vez sea demasiado. Las personas que me criaron tenían la costumbre de resaltar quién era el primogénito en cada familia.

-También es la costumbre en China. Supongo que algo así se aplicaría además con las gemelas, ¿no?

-Geist nei-san y Galatea nei-chan.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué es lo que estás escondiendo acerca de ellas?

Saori parpadeó, sorprendida por esa pregunta a quemarropa. Sin embargo, si quería dejar las cosas en claro con Shion, también tendría que tocar ese tema.

-Ellas… ambas han muerto.

Shion cerró los ojos. Lo sospechaba, y era un golpe realmente doloroso, pero no deseaba llorar delante de Saori. Ya tendría tiempo para lamentar la pérdida de las niñas.

-¿Detalles? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Geist consiguió una armadura que no forma parte de las 88 constelaciones, se hacía llamar "Amazona Fantasma" y atacó a mis Caballeros de Bronce… Ellos… tuvieron que defenderse.

-¿No me dirás cuál de ellos la mató?

-¿Es realmente necesario saberlo?

-No estoy seguro –admitió Shion-. Tal vez te lo pregunte de nuevo más adelante.

Saori inclinó la cabeza, aceptando ese compromiso.

-¿Y Galatea?

-Parece ser que abandonó el Santuario junto con Geist, pero ella… murió en un accidente de tránsito unos meses antes que Geist. Un conductor ebrio embistió el taxi en el que ella viajaba. Fue en Londres.

-Desde pequeña quería conocer Inglaterra.

Luego de un largo silencio, Saori se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Shion, lamento que las cosas hayan salido así…

-¿Nacer en mi familia era tu plan esta vez? ¿De la misma manera que en tu reencarnación pasada, cuando naciste fuera del Santuario para poder estar cerca de la reencarnación de Hades?

-No… yo… -Saori apretó los puños y se forzó a dejar de titubear-. Mi intención era nacer fuera del Santuario una vez más. Pero Zeus lo impidió. Le dije que nacer en el Santuario y ser tratada como una diosa desde el principio no me parecía la mejor idea, que me había ayudado mucho ser criada como una simple huérfana, que así había podido establecer lazos invaluables con los humanos a mi alrededor… Entonces él dijo que si quería familia, se aseguraría de que tuviera una bastante grande. Sospecho que el que estuviera en desacuerdo con él lo hizo enfadar.

-Ya veo…

-¡Pero me alegra haber nacido en tu familia, Shion! No sabes lo que significa para mí.

-No, no tengo idea. ¿Qué puede significar una familia de la que fuiste separada al nacer? ¿Una madre que se suicidó ante tu cuna, unos hermanos que intentaron asesinarte, una hermana a la que nunca viste y otra que también trató de matarte? Ilústrame.

Saori ignoró el sarcasmo.

-Atenea no tiene familia –declaró.

-Perdone, Alteza, pero me parece que _su padre_ Zeus le ha dado hermanos más que suficientes.

De nuevo, Saori fingió no darse cuenta del sarcasmo.

-Atenea nació siendo adulta, permaneció tanto tiempo en la prisión de la mente de Zeus que cuando por fin quedó libre, sus hermanos Ares, Hefesto, Artemisa y Apolo ya eran adultos. Con sus hermanos semidioses y mortales casi no se le permitía tener contacto. Y Hermes y Dionisio nacieron mucho después que ella, la diferencia de edad era demasiado grande. Por eso nunca tuvo infancia, ni hermanos ni hermanas.

-Hum…

-Desde que regresamos del Hades, el descarado de Kanon se ha dedicado a tratarme como a una niña. Para los demás, tú incluido, soy la diosa Atenea, pero ya habrás visto que él es capaz de pensar en mí como la "Enana 3". Y Saga… él no recuerda, pero creo que me tiene algún afecto. Puedo esperar a que su memoria se recupere, porque sé que podemos llegar a ser una familia, la familia que pudimos ser… la que _debimos_ ser. Por lo menos Saga, Kanon, _tú_ y yo… y Mu, si como dice Kanon, estuviste a punto de adoptarlo. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Todavía podemos ser _una familia_!

La emoción con la que hablaba Saori conmovió a Shion. Así eran siempre las cosas con Atenea. Por más sombrío que estuviera todo, la terca diosa se empeñaba en tener esperanzas.

Y arrastraba a los que la rodeaban, quisieran o no, para tener esperanzas también. Atenea quería una familia, estaba segura de poder reconstruirla y esa seguridad estaba empezando a contagiar a Shion, aunque su lado más racional le gritara que era totalmente imposible volver a unir los pedazos.

-Las cosas que le dije a tu madre esa noche…

-No necesitas darme explicaciones.

-Sí lo necesito. Y tendré que decírselo a los gemelos también, en cuanto sea posible. Estaba furioso entonces. Perdí la cabeza y no medí mis palabras ni llegué a imaginar las consecuencias. Febe y yo discutíamos mucho, por todo, por nada, por cualquier cosa y luego nos reconciliábamos, era casi un juego, pero jamás le había hablado con verdadero rencor hasta ese momento. Lo que dije estaba lleno de veneno y si ella no hubiera muerto entonces, sin duda esas palabras nos habrían destruido a los dos, sin importar cuántas veces le pidiera perdón ni cuántas veces me perdonara ella. La juzgué y la condené sin darle ninguna oportunidad para defenderse o tan siquiera justificarse. Fue lo que dije y no el cuchillo de los sacrificios lo que mató a tu madre.

-Shion…

-Y cada día que he vivido después de eso, ha sido para arrepentirme.

Saori se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir al respecto. Siguiendo un impulso, se levantó de su silla, fue hasta Shion y lo abrazó. Luego de unos instantes de sorprendida inmovilidad, Shion le devolvió el abrazo.

-No soy tan ignorante como pretende hacerme ver Kanon. Sí sé qué es un examen de ADN. Si quieres, podemos hacerlo cuando gustes.

-Gracias…

-Pero creo que no es necesario.

-¿Eh?

Shion suspiró. Era agradable poder abrazarla así.

-¿Quieres que seamos una familia, …Saori?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no hace falta ningún examen.

Saori se apartó de él apenas lo suficiente para dedicarle una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes a las que Shion apenas estaba empezando a acostumbrarse, y luego lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-¡Gracias, padre!

-…De nada, niña, de nada…

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí –preguntó Saga, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Afrodita llevaba consigo un maletín.

-Seguir instrucciones –Afrodita dejó el maletín en un sillón y entró a la cocina.

-¿Qué instrucciones? ¿De quién?

-De Atenea. Nos pidió unos cuantos favores (de esos que no se pueden rehusar) a Cáncer, Andrómeda, Unicornio y un servidor. Nuestra Ama y Señora quiere que nos aseguremos de que comas a horas fijas. Echamos a suertes hace un rato y me tocó venir hoy a prepararte la cena.

-Eso no es necesario. ¡Y ya es casi media noche!

-Media noche de un día en el que no has probado bocado. Y yo tampoco desde el desayuno, ahora que recuerdo. Estoy aquí, tenemos hambre, voy a cocinar, tú vas a comer, fin de la historia.

-No es…

-Si sigues discutiendo, prepararé _lutfisk_ y encontraré la forma de convencer a Atenea de que te _ordene_ comerlo. Hace tantos años que no lo preparo que no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo hay que dejarlo en agua para eliminar la potasa…

-…Tú no harías algo así…

-He estado expuesto a la mente maquiavélica de tu gemelo. No intentes ponerme a prueba: estoy armado con bacalao seco y sé cómo usarlo.

-…¿Y el maletín, para qué es?

-Contiene pijama, artículos personales y una muda de ropa. Voy a pasar la noche aquí.

-¡¿Qué?

-Mañana es el turno de Shun…

-¡Y pasado mañana me asesinará el Fénix! Atenea no puede haberles pedido que pasen la noche en Géminis…

-No. Ese fue el Patriarca. Y ella lo aprobó.

-¿Él? ¡Eso es imposible!

Afrodita, que ya estaba cortando verduras para hacerlas salteadas, suspiró con resignación.

-Está preocupado por ti. Cree que si te fastidiamos lo suficiente no tendrás tiempo para deprimirte.

-Depri… oh, vamos.

-No es sólo por tu bien, Saga de Géminis –Afrodita dejó de sonreír-. Aunque esa es la preocupación principal del Maestro Shion y de Atenea, es demasiado obvio que están tratando también de evitar que se arme otro embrollo: hay unas cuantas personas por aquí que tienen el absurdo temor de que una separación forzosa de tu hermano pueda hacer surgir en ti de nuevo a Arles.

-Arles no va a regresar.

Afrodita le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza, cosa que lo incomodó bastante.

-¿Puedes jurármelo, Saga? Oh, espera. No es a mí a quien tendrías que convencer, sino a Dohko, Milo, Shaka, Kamus, Shura, Aioria, Seiya, Marin, Shaina, Hyoga e Ikki.

Saga guardó silencio unos instantes y luego bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Sospecho que hasta mayo, cuando menos.

-¿En serio piensan los cuatro que van a soportarme tanto tiempo?

-No tenemos la menor idea al respecto. Pero eso no nos ha detenido antes. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

* * *

Esa madrugada se desató una tormenta bastante fuerte. Rayos únicamente, nada de lluvia. A Saga por lo general no le molestaban esas cosas, pero estaba demasiado inquieto y los relámpagos lo despertaban una y otra vez.

A cada resplandor miraba, sin poder evitarlo, hacia la cama de Kanon, buscándolo. Un par de veces había confundido a Afrodita con él e incluso llegó a preguntarse por qué su cabello lucía tan diferente, antes de recordar que Kanon ya no estaba ahí.

Y entonces volvía el recuerdo de la visión creada por Leumnádes, con lo que su angustia se renovaba.

En las últimas horas, había dado vueltas y más vueltas a la visión, hasta hacer una lista de las pesadillas que le mostraba.

Kanon actuando como un adulto responsable que ya no lo necesitaba.

Si Kanon ya no lo necesitaba, lo lógico era marcharse.

La deserción de Kanon provocaba que Afrodita lo abandonara también, alegremente y sin dudarlo…

Con lo que Saga quedaba completamente solo, porque Aioros suspendería tarde o temprano sus intentos por acercarse a él, ya que Aioria era (y debía ser) su prioridad, y del resto de la Orden solamente Afrodita se había molestado en tratar de mostrarse amable, aunque aquella mención de Arles hubiera echado a perder lo que prometía convertirse en la primera (y única) amistad para Saga desde el regreso...

Nada más _pensar_ en que el Caballero de Piscis pudiera dejarlo solo dolía tanto como la ausencia de Kanon.

El imaginárselos abandonándolo para marcharse juntos era un extra realmente sádico cortesía de Leúmnades. Saga no podía acabar de creer que semejante idea pudiera haber salido de su propia mente. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para eso.

Afrodita, por su parte, dormía sin problemas… o al menos eso pareció durante un largo rato, porque en un despertar de esa inquieta duermevela, Saga lo escuchó quejarse.

Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero el sonido se repitió y ya no tuvo dudas: Afrodita estaba llorando.

Se levantó con precaución y se acercó a la otra cama. En efecto, el Caballero de Piscis sollozaba quedamente, como si sufriera una pesadilla.

-Ya no… Maestro, por favor… ya no me lastime…

Con un nudo repentino en la garganta, Saga se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Ya no… se lo suplico… ya no…

-Shh, tranquilo… Todo está bien… Ixión ya no puede hacerte daño…

Afrodita sujetó su mano y pareció tranquilizarse. Había algo en su respiración calmada y en el hecho de estar abrazando a alguien que resultaba curiosamente sedante, y Saga acabó por quedarse dormido, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Afrodita, en cambio, abrió los ojos en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Saga dormía y contempló largamente la oscuridad salpicada de relámpagos, antes de lograr conciliar el sueño una vez más.

Su vieja pesadilla era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y que solía olvidar casi inmediatamente después de despertar. Cierto, mientras duraba era un tanto angustiosa, pero nada del otro mundo comparándola con las cosas que vivía a diario mientras duró el dominio de Arles sobre la Orden. No era gran cosa.

Por eso, cuando la voz de Saga consolándolo le obligó a despertar, estuvo a punto de brincar sobresaltado, tal vez incluso tirarse de la cama para apartarse de aquella persona que se tomaba la libertad de abrazarlo sin pedir permiso, pero sus largos años de entrenamiento lo ayudaron a controlarse y fingir que seguía durmiendo, era lo más prudente.

Tardó unos segundos en superar la desorientación de ese despertar tan brusco y darse cuenta de que era Saga quien lo abrazaba, con la amable intención de aplacar su pesadilla y sin imaginar que casi le había provocado un infarto.

Definitivamente, las buenas intenciones de Atenea al pedirle que acompañara a su hermano tenían el potencial para convertir su vida en un infierno.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas genealógicas y gastronómicas:**

"…**pero Poseidón era el hermano **_**mayor**_** de dicho rey…":** el orden de nacimiento de los hijos de Cronos es el siguiente: Hestia, Démeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidón y Zeus. De modo que Poseidón está exagerando un poco al presumir de ser el mayor, porque en realidad sería "el mayor de los dos menores" cuando mucho.

_**Lutfisk**_**:** el nombre proviene de _lut_ ("sosa") y _fisk_ ("pez") la traducción literal de esta palabra sueca es "pescado a la sosa" (en noruego se llama _lutefisk_ y en finés es _lipeäkala_) Se trata de un platillo típico de los países nórdicos que consiste en pescado (generalmente bacalao) que ha sido tratado con sosa cáustica como preservante (sí, potasa… de eso que se usa para fabricar jabón y también para destapar cañerías, y que al contacto con el agua produce una reacción química con desprendimiento de calor…). Se requiere un largo proceso para hacer que el pescado vuelva a ser comestible después del uso de la sosa (hay que mantenerlo en agua fría, la cual se cambia a diario, durante cuatro a seis días). Se dice que era un platillo de sobrevivencia en el invierno nórdico, lo que se consumía cuando ya no quedaba nada más que fuera comestible.

Todo lo que se le hace al pobre pescado cambia drásticamente su consistencia y sabor. Para las personas no nórdicas (es decir, todo la Orden de Atenea, exceptuando a Afrodita) el _lutfisk_ puede saber (y sentirse) completamente aborrecible, hay quien compara su sabor con el del raticida o con un arma de destrucción masiva. Se asegura por ahí que solo los descendientes de verdaderos vikingos son capaces de comer un plato de eso, sobrevivir, y pedir segunda tanda.

En otras palabras, la amenaza de Afrodita de preparar _lutfisk _y obligar a Saga a comerlo no debe tomarse a la ligera.

Y no, nunca en la vida he comido _lutfisk_, solo he leído al respecto XD


	9. A todas partes hay tres leguas

**Capítulo nueve**

**A todas partes hay tres leguas de mal camino**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**Empieza la búsqueda**

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Saga comprendió que ya era de día y que estaba despierto, pero no quería moverse de donde estaba. Se sentía realmente cómodo y eso era poco frecuente.

No había querido contárselo a Kanon, pero, desde el regreso, le estaba costando más de lo razonable volver a acostumbrarse a la cama individual que le había correspondido desde que ellos dos tuvieron edad suficiente como para abandonar la cuna.

Le avergonzaba tener que admitir que se había habituado a dormir en una cama más ancha y con un colchón (mucho) más suave. Las espartanas tradiciones de la Casa de Géminis, que decretaban el uso de colchones mal rellenos de paja (duros e incómodos), no ayudaban en nada al proceso de reajuste.

Pero esa noche había dormido excepcionalmente bien, a pesar de la cama dura… y tal vez podría dormir unos diez minutos más.

Se acurrucó nuevamente, enredando (casi sin darse cuenta) la mano derecha en el cabello de la persona que tenía abrazada. Su mano izquierda encontró cómo colarse bajo la camisa de la pijama y acarició una piel sedosa que (por alguna extraña razón) le parecía perfectamente familiar; algo en el fondo de su mente proclamaba "¡mío!" con orgullo y todo en el universo estaba bien en ese momento, porque aquello era verdad. Sí, era agradable estar así… apartaría esa cascada de rizos claros y tiraría un poco de la camisa de la pijama de su pareja para descubrirle el hombro derecho y darle un beso ahí, algo que le garantizaría la primera sonrisa del día…

Saga abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que daba un respingo.

¿A quién diablos estaba abrazando?

La cama era demasiado estrecha y él estaba muy cerca del borde. El movimiento brusco lo hizo caer al suelo, arrastrando consigo las mantas.

Afrodita lo contempló desde la cama, intrigado.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?

-Uh… no…

El golpe que acababa de darse en la espalda contra la otra cama bastó para que entendiera que no había caído de su cama, sino de la de Kanon, pero eso no ayudaba en nada para remediar lo ridículo que estaba empezando a sentirse.

-Estas camas son un crimen de lesa humanidad –declaró Afrodita, que ya estaba en pie y buscaba algo en su maletín-. Juraría que son más estrechas que las camas normales. Y creo que deberías ir pensando en conseguir un colchón decente. Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Kanon, ¿no crees? Hace unos días me comentó que esta cama le da tanto dolor de espalda que ya está empezando a sentirse viejo.

¿Sería posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Sin poder moverse de donde había caído, Saga lo observaba perplejo ir de aquí para allá, alistando la ropa que iba a ponerse ese día. Finalmente, Afrodita entró al baño, pero, antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a Saga por encima del hombro.

-Kanon no me advirtió que tuvieras la costumbre de cambiarte de cama a media noche.

-No es… no es algo que acostumbre.

-Menos mal. Porque casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento.

-Disculpa aceptada. Que no se repita.

-No… claro que no.

Mientras Afrodita se bañaba, Saga tomó una decisión. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con el Patriarca.

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, la cocina)**

* * *

Jabu y Shun nunca habían entrado antes en la cocina del palacio, así que estaban más curiosos e interesados que avergonzados.

El jefe de cocineros (a quien tuvieron que aprender de inmediato a llamar _Chef_ correctamente, a pesar de que el acento de ambos no era el más adecuado para la "f" final) era casi tan grande como Aldebarán y resultaba ligeramente aterrador verlo con un cuchillo en la mano, pero sus movimientos eran precisos y exactos, y estaba muy acostumbrado a enseñar.

Los dos jóvenes no tardaron mucho en encontrarse a gusto siguiendo sus instrucciones. Afortunadamente para ambos, tenían conocimientos básicos de cocina (lo indispensable como para no morir de hambre en caso de tener que cocinar para ellos mismos).

Aldebarán, por el contrario, sí lucía un tanto incómodo, aunque no parecía tener ningún problema para cocinar. Mu estaba preocupado y distraído, por lo que cometía errores con frecuencia, de manera que fue el único al que el jefe de cocineros regañaba constantemente.

Shun se concentró en trabajar rápido y bien, lanzando una mirada a su alrededor de cuando en cuando. Por lo que había podido contarle Seiya la noche anterior, lo más normal era que cada adulto de la Orden cocinara para sí, exceptuando a los que vivían en el palacio y realizaban labores administrativas. Después de todo, la dieta de un caballero activo era similar a la de un atleta de alto rendimiento y variaba según la especialidad: Aldebarán, cuyas técnicas tenían bastante que ver con la fuerza muscular, no comía lo mismo (ni en la misma cantidad) que Shaka, quien ejecutaba ataques psíquicos. Pero todos tenían derecho de comer en el palacio cuando así lo quisieran (no siempre había tiempo para cocinar) y cuando alguien estaba castigado en la cocina, el número de comensales se incrementaba, probablemente para reírse un poco a costillas de la pobre víctima, que además de ayudar a cocinar tenía que encargarse también de servir las mesas en el comedor general.

Así pues, probablemente verían muchas caras conocidas a la hora del desayuno.

**

* * *

El Areópago**

* * *

Eris caminó entre las ruinas del palacio de su padre sin mirar a derecha ni izquierda, con los labios apretados y la expresión firme y orgullosa apropiada para una hija de la Guerra. Había retrasado todo lo posible el presentarse ante las nuevas dueñas del castillo y no tenía intención de darles el gusto de ver lo mucho que la perturbaba la forma en que habían redecorado el lugar.

-Ah, aquí estás –masculló Dino.

-¿Quién está aquí? –preguntó Penfredo.

-Dame acá –dijo Enio al tiempo que le arrebataba el ojo a Dino para ponérselo y mirar a Eris-. Oh, pero si es nuestra querida Eris.

-Dámelo –exigió Penfredo, alargando la mano. Enio refunfuñó un poco antes de entregarle el ojo-. Ah, sí, la preciosa Eris.

Eris se tensó de inmediato. Cada vez que Penfredo mencionaba lo bonita que era, se trataba de un presagio de torturas y humillaciones. Las Grayas, que jamás habían sido jóvenes, no perdonaban la eterna juventud y belleza de las divinidades que habían tenido el privilegio de probar el néctar y la ambrosía.

Tampoco en esa ocasión se equivocó la diosa de la Discordia. Penfredo la miró fijamente una vez más y sonrió, una mueca horrible en su boca desdentada.

-¿Es así como saludas a tus amas, muchacha? ¡Arrodíllate, como corresponde!

Sin una protesta, Eris puso ambas rodillas en tierra e inclinó la cabeza, imperturbable. Últimamente se estaba volviendo fácil mostrarse dócil y obediente. Demasiado fácil para su gusto. Con la mirada fija en el suelo pudo ver que su larga cabellera rubia estaba ensuciándose con la sustancia oscura y maloliente que embadurnaba el piso de mármol, antes resplandeciente de blancura.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo en volver –dijo Penfredo.

-¡Quiero verla! –chilló Dino.

-¡Yo primero! –replicó Enio.

Penfredo bufó, molesta. Estaban echándole a perder el dramatismo que quería usar. Entregó el ojo a Dino y dejó que ella y Enio se pelearan, mientras seguía hablándole a Eris.

-¿Tu pequeño Polemos ha logrado hacer algo?

-Está cumpliendo con su misión, Señora. Vigila los pasos de Atenea y siembra cizaña entre sus súbditos. El niño es hábil y leal, un buen sirviente.

-Más vale que así sea. Todavía es lo bastante joven y tierno como para que su sangre y su grasa sirvan para unas cuantas pociones interesantes.

Eris sintió que la sangre le hervía. Ya bastante malo había sido tener que golpear ella misma a Polemos como para tener que escuchar a aquella bruja amenazando con matarlo. No se cansaba de agradecer al Hado Misterioso porque los otros niños habían podido escapar a tiempo.

-Polemos cumplirá con su misión, Señora, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Más vale que así sea. ¿Tienes algo que informar?

-Solo que el segundo Caballero de Géminis abandonó la Orden de Atenea para reintegrarse a la de Poseidón. Polemos cree que ahora que Saga de Géminis está solo, resultará más fácil enemistarlo con los demás. Ya ha puesto en marcha algo que provocará un conflicto grande entre él y el Patriarca.

-Excelente. Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias, Señora.

Eris salió de lo que había sido el salón del trono de su padre sintiéndose completamente asqueada. Había mentido al contarle a Atenea sobre las supuestas negociaciones entre las Grayas y su familia. No había habido negociación alguna. Ares ciertamente estaba desesperado por encontrar a Niké, pero no era un suicida y sabía que las malvadas brujas no tenían ningún motivo para querer ayudar a un hijo de Zeus, especialmente no después del trato que les había dado Perseo, un simple semidiós medio hermano de Ares.

No, Ares nunca había tenido intención de acudir a ellas, eran las Grayas quienes le habían tendido una emboscada y, de alguna manera, se las habían arreglado para hacerlo prisionero.

Muerto a traición el humano que debía ser su reencarnación en ese ciclo (algo que las Grayas habían logrado hacer en todos los ciclos desde su triunfo sobre Hades mucho antes de que el avatar destinado en cada ocasión llegara a cumplir dos meses de edad), al dios de la Guerra no le había quedado más remedio que usar constantemente su cuerpo original desde hacía milenios, con todos los riesgos, el desgaste y el consecuente debilitamiento que eso entrañaba. Así era como las Grayas se habían adueñado del Areópago y así era como conseguían que los Areidas mayores las obedecieran: tenían a Ares como rehén, atrapado en algún rincón de su propio palacio al que sus hijos no podían llegar para liberarlo.

En la entrada del ruinoso edificio principal, encontró a su hermano Deimos, el Espanto, con la misma mala cara que tenía desde la desaparición de los niños. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, todos los Areidas sabían que Deimos era un blando de corazón (por algo era el que siempre iniciaba la fuga de los que perdían en los combates) y la inquietud por los pequeños lo martirizaba más que al resto.

-¿Estás bien, Eris? –preguntó con ansiedad.

Al parecer, también se preocupaba por ella.

-Sí, esta vez solo fueron palabras.

No, no iba a mencionar las amenazas contra Polemos, sería añadirle más peso a la carga de su hermano. Tratando de pensar en cosas menos desagradables, Eris tomó distraídamente su cabello para acomodarlo un poco y volvió a la realidad de golpe al sentir en sus manos la suciedad que lo había manchado. Miró con verdadero horror aquella cosa y tardó unos segundos en recobrar la compostura.

-Deimos… ¿Serías tan amable de conseguirme unas tijeras?

-¿Para qué?

-Si esto de rendirles pleitesía va a convertirse en una costumbre, creo que será mejor que me asegure de que mi cabello no se ensucie por arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Deimos miró con pena su propia cabellera, casi tan larga como la de ella. Como de costumbre, Eris se enfocaba en el lado práctico de las cosas.

-…Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón –murmuró, y fue a buscar las tijeras.

**

* * *

Casa de Virgo**

* * *

Shaka contempló con asombro y deleite el loto que acababa de florecer ante sus ojos.

Al momento de dejar caer la semilla en el estanque de la habitación más resguardada de su casa, no había pensado mucho en cómo sería la planta en caso de que germinara, había asumido que sería un loto más. Las hojas eran completamente normales… pero el capullo lo había sorprendido mucho, ¡era enorme! Y la flor, al abrirse ese día, confirmaba que no había sido una ilusión: era inmensa, probablemente tenía metro y medio de diámetro y parecía lo bastante fuerte como para soportar el peso de una persona o quizá dos.

En algún momento había llegado a pensar que sus padres no le tenían afecto, después de todo, su cabello rubio y su piel y ojos claros lo hacían completamente distinto a ellos, lo que ocasionaba las burlas del resto de la aldea… pero ese loto… ¿Cuánto esfuerzo les habría costado encontrar una semilla de algo tan maravilloso como esa planta?

Estaba profundamente conmovido y decidido a comunicarse con ellos tan pronto como le fuera posible. Tenía que darles las gracias.

Probablemente se sorprenderían de que hubiera tardado tanto en sembrar la semilla… ¿Y si llevaban años pensando que había sido tan ingrato como para olvidarse de su regalo?

Sí, tenía que comunicarse con ellos.

**

* * *

Casa de Capricornio**

* * *

Shura buscó a su aprendiz en todos los lugares habituales. Luego en los menos habituales. Finalmente lo encontró en un rincón bastante escondido, llorando.

No era la primera vez que contemplaba semejante espectáculo, que siempre lo hacía llenarse de dudas sobre su capacidad como Maestro.

Arles siempre había rechazado sus solicitudes para que se le asignara un discípulo, sin molestarse en explicarle por qué. De modo que para el Caballero de Capricornio había sido una humillación terrible no solo el que Mu y Kamus recibieran ese honor antes que él sino que además miembros de la Orden de rangos inferiores (caballeros de Plata y Bronce) llegaron a ser Maestros mucho antes todavía.

Llegó a pensar que Saga le negaba esa distinción por envidia, y luego de la batalla de las Doce Casas, pensó que había sido porque sospechaba que en el fondo siempre sería leal a Atenea.

Ahora, viendo lo infeliz que parecía estar su discípulo la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si el falso Patriarca simplemente lo consideraba inadecuado como Maestro. Después de todo, había mantenido en su puesto a Albiore de Cefeo, pese a las muchas veces que aquel pacifista había chocado con él por sus métodos, y había confirmado a Seiya como Caballero de Pegaso aunque buena parte de la Orden quería negarse a reconocer su triunfo ante Casio.

Polemos, el primer aprendiz que había llegado al Santuario luego del regreso (también el único hasta el momento), era un estudiante dócil y aplicado. Shura no acababa de entender por qué tanta gente parecía detestarlo.

Las vagas explicaciones que le había dado Aldebarán la noche anterior, cuando llegó acompañándolo a una hora en la que Shura ya estaba empezando a volverse loco de preocupación, no lograron más que hacerlo sentirse todavía peor.

¿Cómo era posible que Polemos no pudiera hacer amistad ni siquiera con Kiki?

Se sentó junto al niño e intentó colocar una mano en su hombro. Como de costumbre, Polemos se apartó un poco para evitar la muestra de afecto. Esa era otra cosa que lo preocupaba. Estaba convencido de que en algún momento (mucho antes de llegar al Santuario) el niño se había convencido de que un adulto sólo lo tocaría para maltratarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que las cosas no son tan graves como parecen ahora, pequeño.

Polemos sacudió la cabeza. Shura lo intentó de nuevo.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué peleaste con Kiki anoche?

Era evidente que el Caballero de Capricornio seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir una respuesta, suya o de alguien más, por lo que Polemos se resignó a contarle una versión resumida de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. A medida que hablaba, Shura iba poniéndose más y más serio.

-Hiciste lo correcto –dijo, con completa seguridad-. La actitud de ellos ocho fue irresponsable, ¡merecen un castigo mucho más severo!

-El Patriarca Shion y Atenea…

-Son demasiado benevolentes. ¡Y ese Kiki! Es menor que tú, pero inició su noviciado mucho antes, ¡ya debería conocer el reglamento! Y si así fuera, _sabría_ que hiciste lo correcto. ¡No tenía ningún derecho a atacarte! E hiciste bien en no responder cuando te golpeó, no habría sido un combate justo.

Polemos estaba boquiabierto. ¿Era que Shura no se daba cuenta de que el simple hecho de ser mayor que Kiki no lo hacía más fuerte ni más hábil en combate?

-M-Maestro, Kiki estaba ofuscado, él no se comporta así normalmente…

-Tanto peor. ¿Qué clase de Caballero llegará a ser si no puede mantener la cabeza fría durante una emergencia?

-Eh…

-Pues Kiki y su Maestro van a escuchar unas cuantas verdades. Hablaré con ellos.

Polemos intentó detenerlo, pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta y Shura ya había salido de Capricornio para cuando intentó alcanzarlo.

-¡No, no! ¡Pero qué locura! –el niño se retorció las manos desesperado-. ¡¿Por qué estas cosas pasan incluso cuando no lo estoy intentando?

Tenía desde su nacimiento el don de poner en marcha conflictos a su alrededor. Bastaba con que se detuviera a observar a otros niños jugando para que éstos iniciaran un pleito sin haber notado siquiera su presencia. Resultaba todavía peor cuando intervenía, porque cada frase suya, por inocente que fuera, era como echar leña al fuego.

Cuando lo hacía intencionalmente, provocaba tragedias.

Cuando era involuntario, los resultados solían ser auténticas pesadillas.

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, la oficina del susodicho)**

* * *

-¡No necesito niñeras! –exclamó Saga.

-Es por la tranquilidad de la Orden, un pequeño sacrificio –respondió Shion. Estaba un tanto sorprendido de que Saga no hubiera intentado expresar su descontento en una forma más diplomática, al menos al principio. Simplemente había llegado a su despacho, había cerrado la puerta y había soltado esa frase como… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Shion y Febe habían pedido que alguien vigilara a sus hijos mientras ellos salían?

Saga tomó aire y contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No quiero a los amigos de Kanon vigilándome –especialmente no, después de haberse puesto en vergüenza ante Afrodita de aquella manera.

-Es justo. Entonces, que te vigilen tus amigos. Hazme una lista.

Shion empujó hacia Saga una hoja de papel y una pluma, y destapó el tintero.

Pasaron unos segundos lentos y silenciosos sin que Saga hiciera el menor intento por tomar la pluma.

Podría haber anotado a Aioros, pero eso sin duda atraería problemas con Aioria. Así pues… ¿quién quedaba?

-Tiene que haber otra solución, Maestro –murmuró por fin.

-Bueno… puedo vigilarte yo.

Primero lo miró con incredulidad y luego Saga se sentó y apoyó la frente en una mano.

-¿No hay _otra_ opción? –preguntó.

-¿No te agrada mi compañía?

-Usted sabe que no es eso.

-¿No?

-Es… complicado.

-Ajá. ¿Soy demasiado viejo como para comprender, aunque me lo expliques despacio?

-No he dicho semejante cosa. Y tampoco es que no quiera estar con usted. Es que… desde que regresamos, es mi compañía la que no resulta agradable. Me he vuelto fácil de irritar en una forma que no me conocía y últimamente parece que cada vez que abro la boca es para ofender a alguien, incluso sin proponérmelo. Kanon hizo mal al imponerle mi presencia a sus amigos. Ellos me vigilan por hacerle un favor, pero la amistad tiene sus límites y no quiero que se enojen con él por mi causa. Tampoco puedo pretender que usted cargue conmigo, ya tiene muchas responsabilidades y yo también tengo labores que no puedo dejar de lado mientras usted realiza las suyas, adaptar nuestros horarios para que coincidan las 24 horas… sería desorganizar los de todos los demás en el Santuario.

Eso último era bastante cierto.

-En ese caso, tendremos que buscar otra salida –Shion meditó un poco, mientras contemplaba con atención el aspecto abatido de Saga. Su primogénito trataba de disimularlo, pero la ausencia repentina de Kanon estaba afectando su equilibrio, ya de por sí demasiado precario.

El estrés de lidiar con personalidades tan variadas como las de los inadaptados tampoco podía ser bueno para él. Saga no estaba acostumbrado a abrirse con nadie, mucho menos con cuatro personas al mismo tiempo. La idea de Saori no era tan mala a fin de cuentas, pero habría que hacerle uno o dos retoques.

Saga se sobresaltó al advertir que Shion se estaba comunicando con alguien por medio del cosmos, pero Shion fingió no haberlo notado. Sí que estaba nervioso.

Unos minutos después, se escucharon unos discretos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Shion.

Afrodita entró y saludó al Patriarca con formalidad.

-Afrodita de Piscis –dijo Shion sin mirarlo mientras hojeaba los horarios-, ¿tienes responsabilidades aparte de las horas de guardia asignadas a la Doceava Casa?

Afrodita se sintió intrigado. No era común que el Patriarca le preguntara algo que debía saber mejor que él.

-Es deber del Caballero de Pisics proteger la Doceava Casa, los accesos al Palacio y el Palacio mismo. Pero, antes que todo, su misión es proteger al Patriarca como éste protege a Atenea reencarnada. En virtud de lo anterior, el Caballero de Piscis no tiene responsabilidades domésticas en la Orden aparte del turno de guardia que le corresponde, el mantenimiento de su propia Casa y la educación de sus discípulos, si los tiene, esto con el fin de que esté disponible en todo momento si el Patriarca llega a necesitarlo –recitó, tratando de no pensar en las muchas veces que Ixión lo había obligado a leer en voz alta esa parte el reglamento hasta aprendérsela, bajo la amenaza de una severa golpiza.

Shion había dejado los papeles para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Te sabes eso de memoria?

¿Qué tendría de sorprendente?

-Es deber del Caballero de Piscis conocer a fondo los decretos de Atenea y los lineamientos de la Orden, así como las leyes y costumbres que rigen la diplomacia tanto entre los dioses griegos como entre éstos y los distintos panteones, con el fin de que pueda servir como asistente del Patriarca en cuestiones diplomáticas y del gobierno de la Orden –citó de nuevo.

-¿Estás diciendo que memorizaste _todo_ el reglamento? –preguntó Saga, un poco alarmado.

-Tanto como eso, no. Sólo lo referente a Piscis.

-No deja de ser extraordinario –dijo Shion-. Bueno, Afrodita, tengo una misión para ti.

-Usted dirá.

-Ayer acordamos que tú y tus tres amigos se turnarían para estar con Saga estos días, pero necesito ocupar a Cáncer, Andrómeda y Unicornio en otras labores, por lo que creo que será mejor que te encargues de acompañarlo a partir de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso.

Afrodita palideció.

-¿Yo? –dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shion, preocupado.

El Patriarca abandonó su lugar para acercarse al Caballero de Piscis, que empezaba a lucir un tanto descompuesto. Afrodita intentó retroceder, pero se encontró con Saga, que también se había acercado a comprobar si estaba enfermo.

-Tr-tranquilos, no es nada. Sólo me sentí mareado por un momento, ya estoy bien.

-Tal vez debería reconsiderar lo de tu castigo –dijo Shion, no le gustaba para nada lo fría que se sentía al tacto la piel de Afrodita-. En la lavandería…

-¡No! –exclamó Afrodita-. Estoy, bien, en serio, Maestro Shion. Prefiero absolutamente cualquier otra cosa que tener que hacer la colada. Además, el ama de llaves ya empezó a organizar la limpieza con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, no puedo desertar ahora.

-Hum. Veremos –Shion tomó nota mental de advertir tanto a MM como al ama de llaves que estuvieran atentos; a la menor señal de que Afrodita se sentía mal, habría que enviarlo a descansar-. ¿Tienes alguna objeción a lo que acabo de pedirte?

-Será un alivio mental para todos el que yo me haga cargo de acompañar a Saga. Nos inquietaba cómo íbamos a explicarle al Fénix que su hermanito pasaría cada cuarta noche en la Casa de Géminis de aquí hasta mayo.

-Bien, en ese caso, todo arreglado. Pueden retirarse –dijo Shion, con una sonrisa satisfecha que hizo desear a los otros dos poder borrársela de la cara.

Shion los miró salir y dejó que su sonrisa se hiciera todavía más amplia. Las cosas debían estar volviendo a su cauce natural… porque esos dos probablemente no se habían dado cuenta todavía, pero se habían vestido ese día con colores que combinaban.

Como solían hacer Pólux y Apolodoro.

Sí, la cercanía les haría bien.

-¡Angello me va a matar! –exclamó Afrodita tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la oficina.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Saga.

-…Cierto, Saga, muy cierto. Te va a matar _a ti_ primero y cuando termine contigo tal vez se apiade de mí y me perdone la vida. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle a ese demente que sea _yo_ quien te cuide en exclusiva?

-¡No hice tal cosa! Le pedí que no me asignara cuidadores.

-Oh, y obtuviste el resultado contrario de lo que esperabas lograr.

-…Más o menos.

Afrodita suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Saga?

-Si tanto te disgusta mi compañía, ¿por qué no te opusiste? ¡No sería la primera vez que te rebelas contra una orden suya!

Afrodita apretó los labios en un gesto colérico y le lanzó una mirada de ira que sorprendió a Saga. Luego de unos instantes en esa situación extraña, ambos apartaron la vista al mismo tiempo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar –dijo Afrodita, en un tono mucho más sosegado.

-Cierto –murmuró Saga.

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, Saga repasó por enésima vez los pros y los contras de las medidas tomadas por Atenea para mantenerlo acompañado. Con el nuevo añadido de que Afrodita tendría que pasar con él todo el día, los contras pesaban todavía más que al principio, lo cual ya era mucho decir.

Las cosas habían salido al revés de como esperaba, lo cual era algo frecuente con Shion y una de las cosas que más irritaban a Saga contra el Patriarca. ¿Por qué no podía permitirle solucionar las cosas de la manera más directa y sencilla? No, Shion siempre tenía que darle cien vueltas a todo y dejar al revés todas las cuestiones que Saga le planteara. En _eso_ se parecían él y Kanon.

¿Y Afrodita? ¿Por qué fingía estar de acuerdo delante de Shion para luego armarle un berrinche a él? ¿Qué culpa tenía Saga si el Patriarca se comportaba como si ya estuviera senil? Bien sabían los dioses que Shion tenía edad más que suficiente para eso…

No, las cosas no iban a cambiar nunca mientras Shion estuviera al mando y Saga haría bien en enfocarse en el problema que tenía más a mano, Afrodita. El Caballero de Piscis acababa de dejarle muy claro que le fastidiaba profundamente tener que ser su niñera. Bien, eso podía comprenderlo, nadie en su sano juicio querría semejante misión.

Y, aunque le dolía (mucho más de lo que era capaz de admitir), tendría que hacer todo lo posible para que ese mal trago se redujera al mínimo indispensable. Saga era orgulloso y en ese momento no tenía más opción que aferrarse a su orgullo y decirse a sí mismo que no iba a obligar a nadie a hacerle compañía, a pesar del insomnio y de las pesadillas. Su orgullo tendría que bastarle para sobrevivir.

Así pues, tenía que darle a entender a Afrodita que no lo necesitaba y que tampoco lo quería cerca. Era algo que tenía que lograr lo más pronto posible, antes que de la cercanía del Caballero de Piscis se volviera indispensable para él; alejarlo por iniciativa propia sería menos doloroso que esperar a que lo abandonara, o al menos eso pensaba.

Iba tan ensimismado que no prestó atención a lo que lo rodeaba, por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando al llegar al comedor Afrodita se movió casi a la velocidad de la luz para detenerlo con un brazo y luego, de inmediato, escudarlo con su cuerpo como si estuvieran atacándolos.

Sorprendido, aprovechó la ventaja que le daban sus cinco centímetros más de estatura para mirar por encima del hombro de Afrodita lo que estaba pasando.

En el amplio salón revestido de mármol y adornado con estatuas, murales y mosaicos… estaba llevándose a cabo una guerra de comida.

-Pongámonos a cubierto –dijo Afrodita.

-Tenemos que detenerlos –respondió Saga.

-Prefiero dejar que se detengan solos…

Un proyectil perdido (un tazón de cereal, con leche y fresas cortadas en prolijas rodajitas con forma de flores) se estrelló contra el pecho de Afrodita, dejando una mancha blanca y rosa en su ropa.

-No creo que se detengan antes de haber destrozado el lugar –dijo Saga, al tiempo que sujetaba a Afrodita por la cintura y lo obligaba a retroceder unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para apartarlos a ambos de la trayectoria de lo que parecía ser una tostada con mermelada de piña.

-¡Oye, suelta!

Afrodita sujetó las muñecas de Saga en un intento por conseguir que lo soltara, pero Saga vio venir hacia ellos otro tazón volador, lo abrazó con más fuerza y se volvió hacia la pared para impedir que el proyectil golpeara a Afrodita en la cara. El tazón se estrelló contra su espalda y pudo sentir cómo el cereal, la leche (y las florecitas de fruta) empapaban su cabello y escurrían por su espalda.

-Ouch –murmuró Saga.

-Se supone que soy yo el que te protege a ti… -protestó Afrodita.

Un par de panqueques acababan de golpear a Saga en un hombro.

-Será mejor que los detengamos. Al ama de llaves no le hará gracia ver esto.

-Oh, ratas, y yo tendré que ayudarla a limpiar… ¡Ah!

Una jarrita de cerámica destinada a contener crema se hizo pedazos contra la pared cerca de ellos y uno de los fragmentos alcanzó a Afrodita en la frente.

Saga pudo ver un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por la piel de Afrodita. En otra situación tal vez le habría intrigado el cambio en el color que había provocado el alicorno (la sangre seguía siendo roja, pero tenía un brillo tornasolado que quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar), sin embargo en ese momento sólo pudo prestar atención a la cólera que sintió al verla.

Los demás Caballeros se detuvieron en seco al percibir un cosmos furioso elevándose con la fuerza de una tormenta.

-¡BASTA AHORA MISMO! –gritó Saga, sin ninguna necesidad, porque para ese momento ya todos lo contemplaban boquiabiertos.

Debajo de una de las mesas, donde habían buscado refugio cuando no fue sólo comida sino también vajilla y cubiertos lo que empezó a volar en todas direcciones, Kiki le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Polemos, aunque el hecho de que ambos estaban cubiertos de yogur y granola le restaba bastante del efecto que quería lograr.

-¿Esto también lo provocaste tú?

-No lo hago a propósito –confesó Polemos, sintiéndose patético-. Es involuntario la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bah –Kiki se limpió con el dorso de la mano un chorrete de yogur que empezaba a resbalar por su cara-. ¿No se supone que tienes diez años? ¡Hablas como si todavía mojaras la cama!

-¿Eh?

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, caramba! Yo al principio no tenía control sobre la telequinesis, y cuando me enojaba hacía verdaderas tormentas dentro de la casa de mi Maestro en Jamir, pero el señor Mu me enseñó a controlar eso. Tu Maestro debería enseñarte lo mismo.

-No es igual, lo mío no es telequinesis… y el Maestro Shura no sabe que puedo hacerlo…

-¡Pues deberías decírselo! ¿No te das cuenta de que lo estás metiendo en problemas?

Polemos bajó la cabeza. ¿Shura en problemas? Sin duda, sobre todo porque todos tenían que haber visto cuando perdió la paciencia debido a que llevaba rato discutiendo solo (porque Mu no parecía entender una palabra de todo lo que le estaba reclamando) y finalmente agarró un tazón con cereal (el desayuno de Dohko, por cierto) y se lo vació en la cabeza al Caballero de Aries, con lo que empezó la guerra de comida.

-¡Oh, no me digas que te vas a poner a llorar! –exclamó Kiki, fastidiado-. ¿No te da vergüenza ser tan llorón?

-No puedo evitarlo…

-Y dale con eso –Kiki arrugó la nariz-. Pues está decidido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya que no eres capaz de decirle a tu Maestro que tiene que enseñarte a controlar… lo que sea que estás haciendo, _yo_ le diré a _mi_ Maestro que te enseñe.

-¡¿Qué?

Polemos supo, sin la menor sombra de duda que un nuevo conflicto acababa de empezar a gestarse en el momento en que esa idea nació en la mente de Kiki.

¿Cuánto tardaría Kiki en darse cuenta de que esa "brillante idea" también había sido provocada (involuntariamente) por Polemos?

**

* * *

Casa de Géminis**

* * *

-Te digo que fue espectacular, en serio –insistió MM-. Tú no lo viste porque estabas ocupado limpiándote la sangre de la cara, por eso no sabes de lo que te perdiste…

-¿Tanto así? –dijo Afrodita, con un tono que a todos (menos a MM) les sonó bastante irritado.

-Pues… sí –confirmó Jabu, luego dirigirle una mirada inquieta a Saga, que fingía ignorarlos.

El comedor estaba cerrado mientras lo limpiaban, por lo que quienes no vivían en el palacio tuvieron que comer en sus casas ese día. "Casualmente" todos los inadaptados decidieron almorzar en Géminis.

Afrodita había pasado verdaderos apuros para conseguir que la comida (originalmente planeada para dos) alcanzara para todos, y el relato de MM (en su opinión, bastante exagerado) sobre la forma en que Saga había dado fin a la guerra de comida estaba empezando a crisparle los nervios, ya bastante tensos desde la conversación con Shion en la mañana.

-Sí que estás de mal humor hoy, Lucy –dijo MM, añadiendo sin darse cuenta la gota que derramó el vaso.

-No estoy malhumorado –replicó Afrodita, con una sonrisa digna de una portada de revista-. Es que me duele la cabeza… _Angie_.

MM palideció y dejó de sonreír inmediatamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los otros.

-¿"Angie"? –dijo Shun.

-Te diré algo que quizá te salve la vida alguna vez –dijo MM, muy serio-. Si lo oyes llamarme "Angie" y yo no dejo de hacer inmediatamente lo que sea que lo esté molestando, busca refugio. Sólo lo hace cuando está realmente enojado.

-Tomo nota.

El cosmos de Shaka anunciándose en la puerta Este hizo que Saga se levantara para ir a recibirlo, no parecía que estuviera simplemente pidiendo permiso para cruzar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Virgo? –preguntó Saga formalmente.

Shaka lucía un tanto incómodo, cosa bastante rara.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero no sabía a quién acudir –luego de un último titubeo, Shaka empezó a explicarse-. Deseo comunicarme con mis padres, en India. Les escribo regularmente, pero mis cartas tardan meses en llegar y yo necesito hablarles hoy…

-¿Y eso me incluye, cómo?

-Eh… Quizá no… Yo… Escuché que tu hermano tiene un teléfono y pensé que quizá él…

-Kanon ya no está en el Santuario y su teléfono está con él.

-Oh.

Saga dio por terminada la entrevista e iba a entrar de nuevo a su Casa cuando se detuvo sorprendido al ver que Afrodita estaba a pocos pasos, mirándolo con una cara que… sólo podía ser de desaprobación.

-Espera, Virgo –dijo Afrodita cuando Shaka, alicaído, se preparaba para volver sobre sus pasos.

-¿Piscis?

-¡Angello! ¡Ven acá! –exclamó Afrodita.

MM acudió con una prontitud que intrigó a Saga. ¿Todavía estaría bajo los efectos del "Angie"?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Shaka necesita hacer una llamada. Préstale tu teléfono.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no le prestas tú el tuyo?

-El mío está en Piscis y no voy a subir hasta allá a buscarlo ahora porque tendré que volver a subir otra vez en quince minutos, para ayudar al ama de llaves. Tú eliges: le prestas el teléfono o lavas los platos.

MM sacó de inmediato el teléfono y se lo dio a Shaka, que contempló un poco desconcertado el aparato. No se parecía en nada al último que había visto… unos cuantos años atrás.

-¿Sabes cómo usarlo? –preguntó MM.

-Pues…

-Dame. ¿Tienes el número?

Shaka le mostró una tarjeta donde estaba anotado el número, y lo observó marcar.

-Está timbrando –dijo MM, al darle otra vez el aparato.

Afrodita sonrió y volvió a entrar.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Saga.

-A lavar los platos.

-Deja. Tú cocinaste, los lavaré yo.

-¿Eh?

¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto de que se ofreciera a lavar los platos? Al final ninguno de los dos tuvo que hacerlo, porque cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Shun y Jabu terminando de limpiar y ordenar.

MM contempló intrigado a Shaka hablar en… ¿Hindi? ¿Sánscrito? ¿Bengalí? No tenía idea de cuál podía ser su lengua materna y, por supuesto, no entendía una sola palabra, pero parecía emocionado.

-Gracias –dijo Shaka, bastante más sereno, al devolverle el teléfono.

-No hay de qué.

-Te pagaré el costo de la llamada, por supuesto…

-Olvídalo, el haberme librado de lavar los platos es más valioso que una llamada internacional.

Shaka no pudo contener una risa suave.

-Haces honor a tu nombre, Angello. De todos modos, quiero compensarte…

MM sintió un escalofrío y empezó a retroceder.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Sólo fue una llamada, no tiene importancia.

Shaka se quedó donde estaba, un poco desconcertado por la huida de MM, luego se encogió de hombros y regresó a la Casa de Virgo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Estás pálido! –dijo Afrodita, preocupado, cuando vio llegar a MM con el aspecto de alguien que acaba de ver un fantasma.

-Pues… probablemente entendí mal, pero por un momento _casi_ estuve seguro de que Shaka de Virgo coqueteaba conmigo –declaró MM, para sorpresa de todos.

Luego de unos instantes de perplejidad, Afrodita y Saga estallaron en carcajadas en forma simultánea.

-¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó Shun.

-¡Sería… el tercero! –logró decir Afrodita.

-¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Quién fue el segundo? –preguntó Saga entre carcajadas.

-¡Misty!

Shun y Jabu miraron interrogantes a MM, que había pasado de blanco a rojo (pero no de vergüenza, sino de cólera) en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué es tan hilarante? –se arriesgó a preguntar Jabu.

-Ah… -Afrodita se secó las lágrimas y trató de ponerse serio-. Angello tiene un problema con los sujetos rubios de cabello largo.

-¿Uh?

-No soy gay –dijo MM, sombrío-, pero ya me ha pasado dos veces que se me declare un hombre, sin previo aviso y sin estarlo buscando. Los dos han sido rubios de pelo largo. _Creo_ que tengo derecho a ponerme un poco paranoico si de entre todos los miembros de la Orden es precisamente _Barbie_ quien de pronto empieza a reírme un chiste malo, como si le pareciera simpático.

Eso bastó para que Saga y Afrodita dejaran de reír.

-¿Se rió de una de tus chistes? –dijo Afrodita, incrédulo.

-Y me llamó "Angello".

-Oh, esto es grave.

-¿Ves lo que saco cuando me obligas a hacerle favores a los demás, Afrodita?

-Sí, me doy cuenta. Tranquilo, no volveré a pedirte que ayudes a nadie.

-Amén –gruñó MM.

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, el salón del trono, una semana después)**

* * *

Saori contempló lo que quedaba de su orden sagrada.

Doce Caballeros de Oro, tres Amazonas de Plata, diez Caballeros de Bronce y dos aprendices.

-Amigos, tengo una misión que encomendarles.

**

* * *

Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, el quinto sótano)**

* * *

Pasada una semana desde la guerra de comida, Aldebarán, Mu, Kiki, MM, Shun, Jabu y Afrodita habían cumplido sus respectivos castigos, solamente Saga seguía luchando por organizar el sótano.

Se había negado tajantemente a aceptar ayuda, por lo que aquella mañana Afrodita se encontraba sentado en una caja, leyendo, mientras Saga catalogaba el contenido de un viejo baúl.

De cuando en cuando, el Caballero de Géminis miraba de reojo al de Piscis, que parecía completamente absorto en la lectura de "El maravilloso viaje de Nils Holgersson a través de Suecia".

Encontrar unos cuantos volúmenes de obras selectas de Selma Lagerlöf ("Nils Holgersson", "La saga de Gösta Berling", "El carretero de la Muerte" y algunos otros) fue toda una sorpresa para Saga, que tampoco se esperaba el que Afrodita fuera a apoderarse de los libros como un gato que salta sobre un ovillo de lana.

Por lo menos no parecía que le molestara el que Saga continuara siendo un estorbo en su vida.

La noche anterior, Shion los había llamado aparte para comunicarles que ese día Atenea asignaría misiones especiales al resto de los Caballeros, pero que ellos dos tendrían que esperar a que Saga completara su castigo antes de poder participar en la búsqueda que estaba organizando la diosa.

Era humillante, pero eso mismo provocó que Saga se negara todavía más tercamente a aceptar ayuda, no iba a dar esa muestra de debilidad… y estaba desconcentrándose. Reprimiendo un gruñido de frustración, volvió a la tarea de sacar objetos, examinarlos, etiquetarlos y anotarlos en el inventario.

Afrodita se apartó por un momento de la venganza de los patos silvestres contra la zorra por haberlos atacado a traición y miró fugazmente a Saga. Estaba cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza, hasta sus pestañas estaban grises. Aunque había dedicado los primeros días en el sótano a barrer, sacudir, tirar basura, quitar telarañas y exterminar ratones, cada caja que abría contenía su propio microuniverso de polvo y suciedad, por lo que ese día, como todos los anteriores, cuando Saga estuviera listo para regresar a Géminis, Afrodita se le adelantaría en los últimos tramos de la escalinata y tendría preparado el baño para cuando él entrara a la Tercera Casa.

Había sido demasiado fácil volver a caer en la vieja rutina de anticipar los deseos y necesidades de otra persona y Afrodita no podía dejar de reprenderse a sí mismo por eso. Sabía que no era justo comportarse con Saga como si estuviera acompañando a Arles. No era saludable tampoco. Y era cruel para ambos, aunque Saga ni siquiera se diera cuenta de los conflictos internos de su acompañante forzoso.

_Esmirra no era una zorra joven. Había burlado repetidas veces la persecución de las jaurías y oído el silbido de las balas. Permanecía oculta en el fondo de su madriguera mientras los podencos rastreaban los hoyos subterráneos, próximos a darle caza. Pero la angustia que experimentara durante estas persecuciones no era comparable a la que sentía ahora, cada vez que fracasaba en sus intentos._

_Al comenzar el juego, a primera hora de la mañana, apareció tan hermosa la zorra Esmirra que los mismos patos maravilláronse al verla. Esmirra amaba el esplendor; su piel era de un rojo subido, con el pecho blanco, negro su hocico y su cola como una pluma de avestruz. Pero en la tarde de aquel día, la piel de Esmirra colgaba en mechones revueltos, bañada en sudor; sus ojos habían perdido toda brillantez, y su lengua, anhelante, asomaba por fuera de la boca llena de espumarajos._

_Por la tarde Esmirra fue víctima de una especie de delirio provocado por el cansancio. Por todas partes veía patos volando. Saltaba sobre las manchas de sol que había en el suelo y sobre una pobre mariposa recién salida de su crisálida._

_A todo esto los patos silvestres no dejaban de volar por el bosque y de atormentar a Esmirra, que no les inspiraba ninguna piedad, a pesar de que aparecía aniquilada, temblorosa, loca. Y allí continuaban aun comprendiendo que Esmirra casi no podía verles, pues saltaba sobre las sombras que los patos proyectaban en tierra._

_Sólo cuando Esmirra cayó desvanecida sobre un montón de hojas secas, impotente e inerte, a punto de expirar, decidiéronse los patos a abandonar su juego._

_-Zorra: de hoy en adelante sabrás lo que cuesta atacar a Okka –gritaron a su oreja, dejándola al fin._

Apartó la vista del libro una vez más, sacó una carta que llevaba cuidadosamente doblada en un bolsillo y la leyó de nuevo por quinta o sexta vez.

Mauricio y Paola expresaban una vez más su preocupación por Arturo y Antares. Los dos niños cuya atención les había confiado cuando apenas tenían unas pocas semanas de nacidos tenían ahora, a los nueve años, una serie de problemas de conducta que sólo parecían agravarse. Principalmente Antares, que era el líder y arrastraba consigo a Arturo.

La carta era para pedirle que no se comunicara todavía con los niños, los dos adultos temían que pudiera ser contraproducente.

Él mismo no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Nunca había tenido que tratar con niños y mucho menos con niños problemáticos. Antes de llegar al Santuario de Atenea, había sido el único niño en el Parnaso; los otros hijos de su padre, sus medio hermanos, eran todos muchos mayores que él y, hasta donde podía recordar, prácticamente se peleaban por consentirlo y mimarlo. En la Orden, aterrado e indefenso a lo largo de los primeros años, se había refugiado en la protección que podía brindarle MM y Saga, huyendo tanto de la crueldad de Ixión como de las burlas de los aprendices más jóvenes. Había permanecido en ese refugio hasta terminar el noviciado y obtener el título de Caballero de Piscis, luego de eso no había buscado contacto con nadie más, porque su universo giraba alrededor de Arles.

Había sido la absurda apuesta entre Apolo y la diosa Afrodita lo que lo había forzado (muy en contra de su voluntad) a ampliar su "zona segura" para incluir a Shun, Jabu y Kanon. Quizá también era consecuencia de eso el que (justo ahora) quisiera (o, más bien, sintiera la necesidad de) buscar a aquellos niños que hasta entonces le habían parecido una carga pesada e injusta, que rechazaba con vehemencia.

Tenía apenas trece años cuando llegaron a su vida, Ixión acababa de morir y MM y él apenas estaban empezando la adolescencia (de la que MM no parecía haber salido aún). Si no hubiera encontrado entonces quién los cuidara por él… habría tenido que entregarlos a la Orden y la sola idea lo hacía sentir escalofríos. Tantos aprendices habían muerto durante el gobierno de Arles… ¿esos dos habrían podido sobrevivir? ¿Se habrían convertido en algo como MM y como él?

No importaba cuántos problemas tuvieran ahora, estaban mejor lejos del Santuario, llevando vidas normales.

Pero ese impulso de buscarlos… no era un simple capricho. Era el don de Apolo comunicándole que la situación era diferente ahora. Si quería mantener a Arturo y Antares lejos de la Orden y del infierno que suponía vivir, luchar y morir (y revivir y luchar y morir de nuevo) por los ideales de Atenea, tenía que ir a buscarlos, antes de que las estrellas tuvieran la ocurrencia de convocarlos al Santuario, como los guerreros predestinados que probablemente eran (por lo menos Antares, de Arturo no estaba seguro… pero a donde iba Antares, ahí iba también Arturo).

Salvarlos de su destino implicaba alejarse también de Saga… y enterrar definitivamente a Arles.

**

* * *

Límites del Santuario**

* * *

Luego de empacar apresuradamente, Shura se dirigía a paso rápido a la entrada de las Doce Casas, donde debía reunirse con sus compañeros para partir de inmediato a España. ¡Una misión!

Estaba sorprendido y entusiasmado por aquella oportunidad de servir a Atenea. Sin embargo, le inquietaba la compañía que tendría en el viaje.

No tenía ninguna queja contra Shiryu, pero le incomodaba un poco tenerlo cerca durante unos días. Respetaba y apreciaba al Dragón de Bronce, pero éste había sido testigo de su mayor vergüenza y humillación, su caída de la Gracia, la mancha en su honor… pero encontraría la manera de comportarse con dignidad. Después de todo, Shiryu era un joven amable y discreto que no le había echado nada en cara, mientras que otros no habrían desperdiciado la oportunidad de humillarlo.

Cáncer ya era otra cuestión.

No habían sido amigos de niños (había muchos aprendices en aquel entonces y MM había sido un paria desde siempre, no habían cruzado más que unas pocas palabras entre los seis y los trece años), ni de adolescentes y, aunque habían sido aliados del falso Patriarca, había sido en forma separada: jamás tuvieron que realizar una misión juntos.

En cuanto a Nachi del Lobo, aún no había podido formarse una opinión. Era solamente uno de los Caballeros de Bronce secundarios, "los otros cinco" y no habría podido recordar quién era si el Patriarca no se hubiera tomado el trabajo de mencionar su nombre y título al asignar las misiones a unos grupos extrañamente conformados, por cierto.

En definitiva, no era el equipo que él habría escogido para una misión fuera del Santuario, pero no tenía duda de que todo estaría bien mientras él se encontrara al mando.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver que era el primero en llegar. Los demás miembros de la Orden no tardaron mucho en llegar también a la entrada y el aire se llenó de despedidas, los únicos que faltaban ahí eran Géminis y Piscis, que debían estar en alguna parte del sótano completando el inventario.

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo Shura a su equipo.

Los dos de Bronce obedecieron de inmediato, pero MM no se movió de donde estaba y Shura empezó a sentirse irritado de inmediato.

-¿Qué esperas, Cáncer?

-Ya voy –MM se estiró con pereza-. Antes de lanzarnos a lo desconocido, ¿tienen todos listo el pasaporte?

-Sí –dijeron Shiryu y Nachi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Shura.

-Pasaporte, del francés _passeport_, licencia o despacho por escrito que se da para poder pasar libre y seguramente de un pueblo o país a otro. Siendo europeos tenemos menos problemas que estos dos para movernos por la Unión, pero de todos modos es mejor tener a mano los documentos por si a algún policía se le ocurre preguntar quién eres y por qué vas por ahí con una caja de oro sólido al hombro. Por lo menos tendrás cédula de identidad o aunque sea la licencia de conducir, ¿no?

-Yo… no tengo documentos de identidad… -confesó Shura, aturdido.

-Vale, entonces no podremos salir hoy –MM recogió la urna de su armadura y empezó a subir las gradas de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? –exclamó Shura.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte con un indocumentado. Da mala fama.

-¡Ningún documento te impidió viajar a China para tratar de matar a Dohko de Libra!

MM giró lentamente y sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña libreta azul que mostró a Shura con expresión seria.

-¿Quieres revisar el visado de entrada y salida de mi único viaje a China? Puedes llamarme "asesino" si te da la gana, pero por lo menos existo desde el punto de vista legal y no iré a ningún sitio contigo hasta que tengas tus papeles en regla.

-¿Eso no es…? –empezó Shiryu, que se detuvo con brusquedad al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¿No es qué? –replicó MM sin mirarlo, tenía los ojos fijos en Shura, que no sabía qué cara poner.

-¿No es… algo imprudente? Ibas a ejecutar a mi Maestro. ¿Por qué dejar rastros de tu identidad? Habría sido más seguro para ti entrar y salir de China ilegalmente.

-Mi misión era cumplir la sentencia en contra de un miembro rebelde de la Orden, un desertor que se negaba a obedecer al Patriarca.

-¡Saga no era el verdadero Patriarca! –

MM chasqueó la lengua y miró a Shiryu por primera vez.

-La afirmación correcta sería "_Arles_ no era el Patriarca elegido por Atenea". Si repasas los lineamientos de la Orden, verás que la sucesión fue legítima aunque el método que empleó Arles fue un tanto… arcaico. Pero entiendo lo que quisiste decir. Bien, resulta que _eso_ lo sabía yo, lo sabía Afrodita y lo sabía Shura. ¿Lo sabía tu Maestro?

La pregunta sorprendió a Shiryu.

-Él nos advirtió que Sa… que _Arles_ era enemigo de Atenea.

-¿Y nada más? ¿Lo llamó "usurpador" en algún momento?

-Pues… no exactamente…

-Entonces lo reconoció como legítimo, pero desobedeció sus órdenes y conspiró en su contra. El castigo que contempla la Orden para un caso así es la muerte y yo fui enviado a ejecutarlo. Mi misión era legítima a ojos del resto de los Caballeros. ¿Por qué iba a entrar y salir de China escondiéndome como un criminal?

MM guardó el pasaporte y subió un par de gradas más antes de detenerse y mirar a Shiryu una vez más.

-Si tu Maestro sabía que Shion había sido asesinado y que Atenea no estaba en el Santuario, ¿por qué esperó trece años antes de hacer algo al respecto? Tanto peca el hacedor como el consentidor, según me han dicho. En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro, Capricornio, será mejor que vayas a buscar al Patriarca y le digas que busque tu acta de nacimiento y solicite tus documentos al gobierno griego, o al español, o al que corresponda, porque, como ya te dije, yo no voy a ninguna parte con un indocumentado.

Estupefacto, Shura lo contempló alejarse.

A sus espaldas, Shaka, Ikki e Ichi partían hacia India en busca de la espada Chandrahas.

Kamus y Ban se dirigían a Francia para buscar la espada Joyeuse.

Milo, Jabu y Shaina iban a Argelia para buscar la espada Ascalón.

Mu y Aoiros buscarían en España la espada Durandarte.

Marin y Hyoga marchaban a Irlanda en busca de la espada Claíomh Solais.

Seiya y Geki iban también a España para localizar la espada Lobera.

Aioria y Shun iban a Asgaard en busca de la espada Tyrfing.

June y Dohko iban camino de Inglaterra para buscar la espada Galatina.

Y Shura estaba atascado con "su" equipo en el Santuario, hasta que lograra averiguar en qué baúl había guardado su difunto Maestro cualquier documentación que sirviera para identificarlo.

No podía dejar de pensar que MM había hecho eso a propósito.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas sobre gastronomía mitológica, literatura sueca y apodos:**

El néctar y la ambrosía: son la bebida y el alimento de los dioses griegos. Por lo general se dice que el néctar se bebe (como vino, incluso mezclado con agua como acostumbraban los antiguos griegos) y la ambrosía se come, aunque los propios mitos se contradicen al respecto de vez en cuando. El caso es que el néctar y la ambrosía era lo que permitía a los dioses ser inmortales y eternamente jóvenes. Si llegaran a faltar, los dioses envejecerían y morirían.

Por lo anterior, el puesto de copero de los dioses (el encargado de mezclar, escanciar y servir el néctar en los banquetes del Olimpo) era de suma importancia. Lo ejercieron en algún momento Hebe (la diosa de la Juventud), Hefesto (hasta que los demás dioses protestaron diciendo que un copero tan feo les quitaba a todos las ganas de beber, pobrecito) y Ganímedes, luego de que Hebe perdiera definitivamente el empleo por haber resbalado y caído de mala manera delante de todos los comensales.

La siguiente cita está tomada de Néctar y Ambrosía, de W. H. Röscher, publicado en 1883:

"Tanto el néctar como la ambrosía eran tipos de miel, en cuyo caso su poder de conferir la inmortalidad sería debido al supuesto poder curativo y limpiador de la miel, y porque la miel fermentada (hidromiel) precedió al vino en el mundo Egeo. (…) el néctar y la ambrosía originalmente no eran más que diferentes formas de la misma substancia: la miel, considerada como un rocío, como maná caído del cielo, que se usaba como comida y bebida."

El texto intercalado en cursiva (la novela que lee Afrodita en el quinto sótano) corresponde a "El juego de los patos", el final de la tercera parte de "El maravilloso viaje de Nils Holgersson", de Selma Lagerlöf, un libro estupendo de la primera mujer que ganó el premio Nobel de Literatura. Ella era educadora y lo escribió en principio para enseñarle geografía a los niños suecos, pero es una magnífica novela de aventuras, de qué significa crecer, madurar y hacerse responsable de los propios actos, y también sobre la amistad y la lealtad. Se los recomiendo ampliamente.

El que Afrodita llame "Angie" a MM es culpa de Hékate-sama… y el que MM se refiera a Shaka como "Barbie" es culpa de Miss-Jose (que por cierto, tiene EXCELENTES dibujos y parodias de la serie en su página de Deviant).


	10. Hay burlas que parecen veras

**Capítulo diez**

**Hay burlas que parecen veras**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**Entre llegadas, investigaciones y recados**

* * *

**Algeria**

* * *

Milo estaba malhumorado ese día. No le hacía ninguna gracia aquella misión, no por el objetivo, sino por la compañía. Kamus y Mu estaban más acostumbrados a tratar con niños, ¿por qué Shion le había encargado a él precisamente que cuidara al Caballero del Unicornio?

Ciertamente, Shaina también estaba con ellos para colaborar en la búsqueda de la espada Ascalón, pero eso no ayudaba mucho. Por lo que sabía de la muchacha, en cada una de sus últimas misiones (contra los Caballeros de Bronce, contra Poseidón…) le habían dado unas buenas palizas, por lo que probablemente tendría que protegerla a ella también si las cosas se ponían feas.

Luego de haber escuchado uno que otro chisme (y no pocas burlas) acerca de Jabu, había esperado encontrarse con una versión más joven de MM o de Ikki, pero Jabu lo había sorprendido (e intrigado) manteniéndose silencioso todo el camino hasta Algeria, solamente había hablado lo indispensable y parecía ensimismado.

¿Eso sería un rasgo de carácter, como los largos silencios de Kamus, o el muchacho se sentí intimidado en presencia de un Caballero de Oro que no era un renegado? Quizá era hora de romper el hielo.

-¿De qué signo eres?

-Escorpión.

¿El mismo signo que Milo? ¿Se lo habrían asignado por eso?

-¡Hubiera jurado que eras virgo! –exclamó Milo entre risas.

-¿Por qué?

Iba a contestar con una broma tonta acerca de unicornios y vírgenes, pero se detuvo apenas a tiempo. Jabu lo miraba con una expresión en la que podía leer con facilidad que sabía exactamente qué clase de chiste rondaba por su mente, y no le hacía gracia. Por lo visto Shaina también lo había notado, porque la vio sacudir la cabeza como sugiriéndole que guardara la broma para otra ocasión.

-Eh, bueno… tu predecesora era virgo.

-Daena de Unicornio, sí, me han hablado de ella. Mi Maestro fue alumno suyo y también mi Guía la conoció.

-¿"Guía"?

Jabu hizo un gesto vago.

-Eso dije… ¿No tienen guías todos los Caballeros de Atenea?

-Pues es la primera vez que escucho al respecto.

-Tal vez la Casa de Escorpión no los necesita –respondió Jabu, curiosamente diplomático.

-Bueno… ya estamos aquí –Milo contempló la ciudad, algo desorientado. No había entendido qué le había dicho Jabu al taxista que los había recogido en el aereopuerto Houdari Boudemienne (el unicornio era el único de los tres que hablaba árabe), pero los había dejado en las afueras de Argel, la capital de Algeria, que aún desde esa distancia le parecía demasiado grande al Caballero de Escorpión, demasiado acostumbrado a considerar "grande" a Rodorio. Aquella ciudad, de aproximadamente dos millones y medio de habitantes, superaba todo lo que conocía luego de pasar su vida entera en el Santuario, …había esperado casitas de adobe-. Dondequiera que sea. Supongo que lo primero será preguntar…

-¡Jabu! –un hombre de unos sesenta años y cabello casi completamente blanco caminaba hacia ellos, seguido de algunos jóvenes y unos cuantos… ¿camellos? Milo y Shaina pudieron percibir el cosmos característico de un Caballero de Bronce.

-Maestro –Jabu lo saludó con toda informalidad y lo presentó a los otros dos-. Mi Maestro, Denali de Sextans. Milo de Escorpión y Shaina de Ofiuco. Me tomé la libertad de contactar al Maestro Denali cuando supe que nos enviaban aquí.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Saga salió del baño con el cabello todavía húmedo pero sin ganas de hacer más por remediar eso que el escurrirlo lo suficiente como para que dejara de gotear. Según sus cuentas, estaba tardando más de lo que debería en el inventario del quinto sótano. A ese paso tardaría hasta… ¿junio o julio? Realmente no deseaba que Kanon llegara de repente (en ningún momento había dicho qué día de mayo iba a visitarlo) y lo encontrara cumpliendo un castigo como ese.

Conociéndolo, no terminaría de reírse nunca.

Tenía que apresurarse, así que iba decidido a comer aprisa y volver al palacio lo más rápido posible, pero se detuvo en la entrada del comedor al ver que MM estaba ahí, muy bien acomodado en _su_ silla. Por supuesto, la silla en cuestión no tenía grabado el nombre de Saga ni nada por el estilo, pero hasta Kanon le respetaba ese espacio, ¿por qué tenía Cáncer que sentarse justo ahí?

-¿Dónde está Piscis? –preguntó Saga, decidido a no darle el gusto de reclamarle la silla.

-En la cocina, obviamente. Está terminando de hacer el almuerzo.

Y MM, evidentemente, acababa de terminar de poner los platos. Saga se sentó en la silla que normalmente ocupaba Kanon y lo miró con fijeza.

-¿Te tomaste el trabajo de avisarle que comerás aquí? –preguntó con voz gélida. Le molestaba sobremanera que se autoinvitara a comer, y más si no le decía a Afrodita primero.

-Nunca he tenido necesidad de anunciarle que voy a visitarlo.

-Es una falta de consideración de tu parte aparecerte aquí para almorzar sin siquiera advertirlo. Resulta muy molesto para Afrodita tener que estar corriendo a última hora para que la comida alcance.

-Problema que no suele tener en la Casa de Piscis, ahí la despensa siempre está suficientemente llena porque él sabe desde hace años que yo llego sin previo aviso en cualquier momento. No es mi culpa que tú seas tan tacaño como para obligar a tu hermano a hacer verdaderos malabares con el presupuesto para no tener que pasar hambre mientras estuvo aquí y someter ahora a Afrodita a las mismas estrecheces económicas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Kanon no te lo dijo? Desde que lo pusiste a cargo de los quehaceres domésticos en Géminis, le dabas para las compras exactamente la misma cantidad de dinero que le daba tu madre… hace trece años. Existe algo llamado "inflación", ¿sabías?

Eso dejó estupefacto a Saga. Ese efecto secundario de las lagunas en su memoria nunca se le había ocurrido.

-Él no…

-¿Nunca protestó? Bueno, tú nunca le preguntaste –MM apoyó los codos en la mesa y se adelantó para mirar con enojo a Saga-. Y Lucy tampoco te lo va a decir, ¿sabes? Agradece que me tienes a mí para mantenerte informado sobre los hechos de la vida, antes de que los hechos de la vida te exploten en la cara.

A eso Saga no supo qué responder.

* * *

**La India**

* * *

-Les gustará mi aldea natal, es un bonito lugar –dijo Shaka.

Aunque se esforzaba por lucir calmado, en realidad estaba bastante nervioso. Hacía catorce años que había salido de La India y no se le había permitido volver a su aldea hasta entonces. Cierto, su Maestro y él pasaban parte del año en ese país de Asia, entrenando, pero regresar a casa y visitar a sus parientes había sido imposible. Resultaba más difícil a cada segundo mantener su expresión tranquila.

Ikki se abstuvo de comentar que la aldea de Shaka no se diferenciaba en casi nada a todas las otras aldeas por las que habían pasado desde su llegada ahí.

Calles estrechas, mal trazadas, ruido, colores, movimiento, voces, polvo, calor, vacas aquí y allá… un simple pueblito rural… ¿en día de mercado? ¿O había alguna fiesta?

Para variar, Shaka iba con los ojos abiertos e Ikki sonrió para sus adentros. Por muy grande que fuera su dominio del cosmos, no sería nada prudente caminar por ese terreno desigual a ojos cerrados. Además, tenía la ligera impresión de que el Caballero de Virgo estaba ligeramente desorientado, y no sería raro. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo visitando su pueblo natal después de tantos años y tuvo la seguridad de que no sería capaz de reconocerlo aunque recordara el nombre del lugar y fuera capaz de localizarlo, dos cosas que sabía bien que no podría. ¿En qué parte de Japón habían nacido él y Shun? Apenas lograba recordar que el viaje a Tokio para encontrar a Mitsumasa Kido había durado una eternidad, o quizá era que todo se veía diferente a través de la memoria de un niño.

En cualquier caso, la aldea se veía pobre, pero activa y alegre. Le gustó, aunque le sorprendió no ver personas rubias por ahí. No sabía mucho de La India al momento en que Shion les indicó a dónde debían ir, ni tuvo tiempo para investigar demasiado mientras cargaba a Shun de advertencias, que éste aceptaba con una sonrisa (una sonrisa que le decía con meridiana claridad al hermano mayor que todo lo que estaba diciendo le entraba por un oído y salía por el otro), pero había esperado que hubiera ahí más gente parecida a Shaka… tal vez no así de rubios, ¿pero por qué estaba empezando a tener la impresión de que la piel blanca y los ojos claros del Caballero de Virgo eran una verdadera rareza por ahí? ¿Tendría Shaka algún grado leve de albinismo o sus padres eran extranjeros?

El contraste de tela roja y una cabellera negra igual de larga que la de Shaka lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Aquella chica debía pasar mucho tiempo cepillando una melena como aquella…

…Y entonces la chica cambió de dirección, por lo que pudieron verla de frente… y resultó que no era una chica.

Era igual a Shaka.

Bueno, no exactamente igual.

Era igual a como sería Shaka de haber tenido piel morena y cabello y ojos negros. Y si en lugar del bindi rojo usara tres líneas verticales color ceniza.

-¡Birendra! –gritó Shaka.

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Shaka?

Ikki e Ichi observaron con asombro a Shaka dejar la urna de su armadura en el suelo con toda calma y tranquilidad para luego avanzar los pocos pasos que los separaban de su versión morena y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Parientes, supongo –dijo Ichi, innecesariamente.

-Este es mi primo Birendra –dijo Shaka, sin soltarlo todavía.

Birendra miró inquisitivo a los dos Caballeros de Bronce.

-¿Quiénes vienen contigo?

-Dos de mis hermanos de armas, Ikki del Fénix e Ichi de Hidra.

Mientras seguían a Shaka y su primo hasta la casa de su familia, Ikki no podía dejar de darle vueltas a un detalle curioso: Shaka era el único Caballero de Oro que conocía que, cuando tenía que presentar a alguno de los Cinco (o de los otros cinco) no hacía énfasis en la diferencia entre Caballeros de Bronce y Caballeros de Oro.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

-Sírveme más –dijo MM.

-Sírvete tú –respondió Afrodita.

-_A él_ sí le sirves –protestó MM.

Saga se quedó mirándolos, con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y la boca y una expresión de sorpresa absoluta que ninguno de los dos llegó a advertir, porque estaban enfrascados en su discusión.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero MM tenía razón: durante el tiempo que estuvo cuidando a Aioros, cuando Afrodita iba a cocinar para ellos, y ahora que estaba haciéndole compañía en Géminis, el Caballero de Piscis se tomaba siempre el trabajo de servir su plato y llenar su vaso.

También le había servido la comida a Aioros, pero Sagitario había estado convaleciente entonces. En los últimos días, en cambio, no solo MM sino también los otros inadaptados habían comido ocasionalmente en Géminis, pero Afrodita dejaba que ellos se sirvieran solos.

Y él había aceptado ese trato diferente como si fuera lo más natural.

¿Por qué? No era su costumbre y Kanon ciertamente le habría armado un escándalo de haber pretendido en algún momento que le sirviera en esa forma.

Que alguien más le sirviera debería resultarle incómodo, incluso vergonzoso. Pero ni siquiera le había llamado la atención, no solo porque Afrodita actuaba como si le pareciera correcto, sino porque además parecía saber siempre con exactitud qué le gustaba a Saga y cuánto quería comer.

¿Sería telépata, como Shion y Mu? Era frecuente que los telépatas desarrollaran el hábito de explorar las mentes ajenas por el puro afán de agradarle a todos, cosa que Saga detestaba profundamente.

Pero no, no podía ser así… Saga empezó a sentir que le dolía la cabeza, seguramente por el esfuerzo de comprender…

Un eslabón de su cadena de recuerdos eligió ese momento para regenerarse en forma espontánea.

* * *

Para comer, Arles usaba una media máscara que dejaba al descubierto la parte inferior de su rostro. Cierto, Afrodita sabía que Saga había suplantado al Patriarca y usaba el nombre "Arles", pero no había visto a Arles sin la máscara y no sabía de la transformación que sufría Saga cuando su otro yo tomaba el control. Para él, Saga y Arles eran una única persona.

Arles estaba sentado a la mesa en los aposentos privados del Patriarca. Afrodita estaba de pie junto a su silla mientras comía, como un sirviente. Saga, que presenciaba ese recuerdo como si lo viviera por primera vez, calculó que el Afrodita de su memoria debía tener cuando mucho doce años. Era muy pronto como para que ya tuviera la armadura de Piscis, pero no quedaba duda de que la obtendría o moriría en el intento, porque ya había vencido a todos sus rivales, incluyendo a Misty, que era su competidor más cercano. Así que esa debía ser la época en la que había empezado a asumir algunas de las funciones propias del guardián de la Doceava Casa, cuando Arles le había revelado su secreto y se había asegurado su lealtad.

Una mujer entró entonces, rompiendo el silencio con una risa alegre.

A primera vista, podría pasar por hermana de Afrodita, pero un examen más cuidadoso revelaba detalles que no coincidían, como el hecho de que se teñía el cabello. Saga sabía que además se había hecho algunas operaciones para cambiar ligeramente la forma de su nariz y de su mentón. Sabía también que Afrodita la detestaba y que eso a Arles no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tampoco le importaba ella, pero seguía recibiéndola en el palacio cada vez que la diosa Afrodita la enviaba a informarse sobre el progreso del niño que había confiado a la Orden de Atenea, porque no quería correr el riesgo de enfadar a la diosa… y porque Dido, una de las sacerdotisas de la diosa del Amor y la Belleza, le parecía sumamente divertida.

-¿Por qué no le das la tarde libre a tu sirviente, cariño?

Arles rió de buena gana.

-¿No reconoces a tu propio pupilo, Dido?

-¡No me digas que es Lucien! ¿Cómo conseguiste que se lavara la cara y se peinara un poco? Hubiera jurado que era una misión imposible. ¡Si hasta lleva ropa limpia!

-Lucien es el próximo Caballero de Piscis y sabe que debe estar a la altura de su dignidad.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues hubiera podido engañarme. Hasta hace un momento creí que aborrecía su propia imagen y hacía todo lo posible por empeorarla. ¿Pero por qué está sirviéndote como si fuera uno de los criados?

-El Caballero de Piscis es el guardián personal del Patriarca, Lucien solamente cumple con su deber y lo hace gustoso. ¿Verdad, Lucien?

-Sí, Santidad.

-¿Lo ves, Dido?

La mujer hizo un moín que parecía una imitación burlona de gesto petulante habitual en Afrodita.

-¿Y es común que un guardaespaldas cocine para su patrón?

A Saga le intrigó que estuviera enterada de eso. Se suponía que era un secreto. Arles, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír.

-He llegado a un punto en el que no comería nada que no hubiera cocinado Lucien. Estoy rodeado de traidores.

-Yo no te traicionaría jamás, cariño.

-No, tú solamente me venderías a cualquiera que te pagara más que yo. Es una suerte para mí que sea yo quien paga el salario de los otros clientes que tienes en este Santuario. El culto de tu ama y señora debe dejar buenas ganancias si eres igual de popular en todos los lugares que visitas.

Dido rió a carcajadas y se sentó a la mesa.

-La prostitución sagrada es solo uno de los aspectos del culto y solo unas pocas sacerdotisas tenemos el permiso de la diosa para practicarla. Por regla general, todas las ganancias son para los templos, nosotras no podemos quedarnos con nada… Claro que en ningún momento he reportado que gano algo extra aquí cada vez que me envían a visitar a Lucien. Bueno, niño, ya que estás ahí como un mesero, sírveme.

-Sírvete tú –espetó Afrodita, ofendido.

Arles sonrió con malicia.

-No seas grosero. Dido es mi invitada, sírvele.

-¡Pero, Santidad…!

-_¿Otra vez_ discutiendo mis órdenes? Necesitas un poco de humildad para templar ese carácter tuyo, la soberbia saca lo peor de ti, Lucien.

Afrodita se esforzó por ocultar su contrariedad y obedeció en silencio. Arles continuó comiendo, sonreía de rato en rato cuando Dido se dedicó a burlarse de Afrodita y solo la detuvo cuando advirtió que iba a tocarlo.

-No te atrevas a ponerle la mano encima –siseó con enojo repentino.

Dido se quedó inmóvil. Mientras Afrodita se apartaba de ella a toda prisa, la mujer miró con seriedad al Patriarca; ya otras "invitadas" de Arles habían cometido el error de pensar que el arcaico protocolo de los Caballeros de Piscis las autorizaba a maltratar a Afrodita, y no todas habían sido lo suficientemente listas como para darse cuenta a tiempo de que Arles lo protegía como una loba a su cachorro; las más atrevidas no habían vivido para contarlo, pero Dido era diferente: la risa hueca y la actitud despreocupada eran solo una pose, porque bajo su apariencia burlona y superficial se escondían una mente aguda y una voluntad de hierro. Dido era ante todo una mujer de negocios.

Quizá era por eso que Arles la encontraba atractiva, y no porque le pareciera graciosa.

El Cortejo de la diosa Afrodita le había encargado tarde y mal la misión de supervisar la educación de Afrodita. Ixión ya había muerto para cuando ella lo visitó por primera vez y, para colmo de males, lo que pudo haber sido una amistad entre ellos empezó realmente mal porque Dido, que admiraba desde niña a Dione, la madre de Afrodita, había hecho más de la cuenta tratando de parecerse a ella. Afrodita, que no recordaba a Dione ni tenía retratos suyos, interpretó equivocadamente la semejanza artificial de Dido como un insulto hacia él.

A pesar de todo, y aunque no desperdiciaba oportunidad para hacerlo rabiar, Dido se preocupaba por él… muy a su manera.

-Imagino entonces que no querrás prestármelo por una noche –dijo de repente, logrando casi que Afrodita se atragantara al escucharla.

-Solo si él quisiera. Y no querrá. ¿Verdad, Lucien?

-Es verdad, Santidad.

-Lástima. Voy a dar una fiesta y necesito un buen cocinero… Tendré que seguir buscando.

-Si ya terminaste, espérame en la alcoba.

-Como ordenes, cariño.

-No soporto a esa mujer –dijo Afrodita tan pronto como Dido salió.

-¿Detecto celos en un futuro Caballero de Atenea?

-¿Celos? No. Fastidio, irritación, disgusto…

-Qué lástima, ella te tiene afecto.

-Oh, por favor…

-¿Por qué no te agrada, Lucien? No es su culpa tener buen gusto.

-¿Buen gusto?

-Dicen que la imitación es la forma más humilde de la alabanza.

Afrodita guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-¿Por qué quieres que me lleve bien con ella?

-Ella me agrada.

-…¿La amas?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Es que no comprendo… Yo no podría compartir a la persona amada con… otros cuatro clientes fijos y un número indeterminado de ocasionales.

-¡Pero qué bien enterado estás! –Arles rió sin sarcasmo ni burla, una carcajada alegre y sincera, antes de seguir hablando con seriedad-. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: yo tampoco podría compartir a la persona amada.

-Pero entonces…

-¡Por supuesto que no la amo! Mi relación con ella es laboral… Te sorprendería toda la información que le ha sonsacado a sus otros clientes, en especial a Laertes de Tauro y a Alexis de Escorpión.

-¿Le pides información sobre sus otros clientes? ¡Saga, eso es…!

-¿Asqueroso?

-Iba a decir "poco elegante".

-Puede que tengas razón. Por cierto… -Arles sujetó a Afrodita por el cabello y lo obligó a inclinarse hacia él-. Te lo he dicho ya tres veces: _no me llames Saga._ Soy Arles.

-Sí… señor.

-Así me gusta –Arles sonrió y lo soltó-. La comida estuvo deliciosa. ¿Seguro que quieres estudiar Botánica? Podrías llegar a ser un gran chef.

Afrodita enrojeció y sonrió con timidez. Arles le ofreció la copa en la que había estado bebiendo.

-Brinda conmigo, Lucien.

La sonrisa de Afrodita se transformó en un gesto de preocupación.

-El primer deber de un Caballero de Piscis es velar por la seguridad del Patriarca. Su Santidad ha bebido bastante hoy, y yo debo mantenerme sobrio.

Arles dejó escapar otra carcajada.

-¡Mi querido Lucien! –exclamó-. No has fallado una sola prueba de todas las que te he puesto. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Luego de apurar el vino que quedaba en la copa, Arles fue a reunirse con Dido. Saga ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación: Afrodita recogería todo, limpiaría y luego vigilaría pacientemente hasta que Dido se marchara y Arles le diera permiso a él para retirarse.

* * *

-Saga, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Afrodita lo devolvió al presente.

-Sí, estoy bien… -vio que Afrodita, sin perder ese gesto preocupado, estaba a punto de servirle más ensalada y lo detuvo de inmediato-. Deja, yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-No soy un inválido, Afrodita –replicó Saga con brusquedad.

Se dio cuenta de que lo había lastimado, pero quizá era mejor así.

* * *

**El Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

-¿Todavía están en eso? –preguntó Julián con aburrimiento.

-Todavía –confirmó Krishna.

Luego de dudar un poco, Julián buscó donde sentarse y se unió a Krishna, Eo y Tethys, que seguían con mayor o menor atención el combate entre Sorrento y Kanon.

Aquello había empezado como un intercambio de palabras airadas que degeneró en pelea. Ya era media tarde y aquellos dos continuaban peleando sin que ninguno diera señales de fatiga.

* * *

**Algeria**

* * *

Denali estaba algo intrigado.

Casi un año antes habí visto partir a un Jabu muy distinto del que regresaba. Arrogante, egocéntrico y con la cabeza llena de sueños… Jabu no fue el mejor de sus discípulos, ni por la fuerza, ni por la inteligencia, ni por el carácter, de modo que Denali se sorprendió mucho cuando Enki le anunció que ese niño precisamente había sido escogido entre todos los aspirantes para ser el siguiente Caballero de Unicornio. Cuando le planteó sus dudas, Enki simplemente sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que esperara, que Jabu era un niño en ese momento y aún tenía ilusiones de llegar a ser un gran héroe para "su Señorita", pero que las cosas cambiarían cuando alcanzara la madurez necesaria para comprender cuál era el papel de los Caballeros de Unicornio en la Orde de Atenea.

Al parecer, Enki tenía algo de razón, porque Jabu volvía serio y formal, casi sombrío, pero el cambio no le gustó a Denali, que de inmediato echó de menos la Jabu de antes… vanidoso y terco, sí, pero siempre alegre, no apagado y lacónico.

El Caballero de Escorpión rehusó con algo de incomodidad la oferta de hacer el viaje a lomos de uno de los camellos, y prefirió caminar.

Milo era fuerte y resistente, tal y como se esperaba de un Caballero de Atenea, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacer caminatas largas bajo el sol del desierto, por lo que no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido cuando llegaron al oasis.

En medio del verdor y bajo la sombra de grandes árboles, un manantial destellaba con cada rayo de sol que lograba colarse entre el espeso follaje.

-¡Ah, qué bien! –exclamó Milo-. ¡Agua!

Dejó la urna de su armadura en el suelo y ya iba a recoger agua con ambas manos cuando Jabu lo detuvo.

-Espera, por favor. Tenemos una costumbre aquí. ¿Maestro?

Denali negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ahora eres el Caballero de Unicornio, te corresponde a ti ser el anfitrión.

Jabu titubeó unos instantes, pero asintió y fue hasta un grupo de piedras que no parecían diferentes de las tantas que rodeaban el manantial, y regresó con un vaso de algo que parecía ser alabastro.

Se arrodilló a la orilla del agua y llenó el vaso con cuidado.

-Porque te das generosa sin pedir nada a cambio, por tu pureza y por la vida que nos concedes, te damos gracias.

Una vez dicho eso, se puso en pie y le ofreció el vaso a Shaina, que se apartó un poco de ellos para poder quitarse la máscara y beber unos tragos antes de devolverle el vaso. Después, Jabu volvió a llenarlo y se lo ofreció a Milo, que bebió intrigado. En tercer lugar, el Caballero de Unicornio dio de beber a su Maestro y luego a cada uno de los jóvenes que los habían acompañado desde Argel. Finalmente bebió él.

-Este es un manantial de cristal, no encontrarán agua más pura que esta en todo el mundo, al menos no por medios naturales –explicó Jabu-. De este manantial depende todo el oasis y quienes lo habitan, humanos o no. Por eso tenemos la costumbre de darle las gracias al agua antes de beberla.

-Oh, entiendo. Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Milo.

Jabu sonrió a medias y se dirigió a Denali.

-¿Enki vendrá esta noche o la próxima, Maestro?

Denali iba a responder, pero lo detuvo el sonido de animales al galope.

-¿Caballos? –preguntó Milo. ¿Por qué se veían tan sorprendidos los dos Caballeros de Bronce y los jóvenes algerianos?

-No… Escorpión, Ofiuco, lo que van a ver en un par de minutos es un secreto. ¿Pueden darnos su palabra de que no dirán nada a nadie?

Milo frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, había intentado ser amable con el mocoso, ¿pero quién se creía que era para plantearle exigencias?

-Yo no doy mi palabra a la ligera, Unicornio, dime primero de qué se trata.

Shaina guardó silencio, quizá tratando de no empeorar el asunto. Jabu apartó la mirada y se limitó a aguardar. Si Milo no quería hacer promesas a la ligera, sería mejor dejarlo.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Milo y Shaina no tardó en aparecer un grupo… de unicornios.

No se parecían a los de las estatuas, tapices o pinturas que habían visto antes. Tenían la estampa y la velocidad de caballos árabes y no había uno solo blanco en aquel grupo que fácilmente podía alcanzar los cien entre adultos y crías. En su mayoría eran castaños, grises o negros, sin manchas ni variaciones de tono. No daban la menor impresión de ser frágiles o delicados; Milo percibió con claridad que eran capaces de enfrentarse a leones, por eso su mente se negó a usar la palabra "rebaño" para definir a aquel grupo: eran una manada de unicornios. Fuertes, feroces, orgullosos.

-Solamente unas pocas personas en el mundo saben que todavía quedan unicornios en Algeria –dijo Jabu, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-. No se lo he mencionado ni siquiera a la Señorita Saori.

¿En serio? Eso consiguió que Milo lo mirara intrigado. Según le habían dicho, el Unicornio de Bronce bebía los vientos por la reencarnación de Atenea. ¿Y le había ocultado una maravilla como esa?

-¿Por qué el secreto? –preguntó Shaina.

-Cada parte de sus cuerpos es valiosa para magos, alquimistas y médicos –explicó Jabu-. Aunque son muy capaces de defenderse por su cuenta, no queremos exponerlos al riesgo de los cazadores furtivos. Por eso les pido que guarden el secreto. Hay unos pocos más en Europa, en América y en algunas partes de Asia, pero ningún grupo tan numeroso como la Manada del Manantial. No queremos que se extingan.

-Cl… claro… -murmuró Milo-. Tienes mi palabra de honor de que no se lo contaré a nadie. Además, ¿quién iba a creerme?

-Te sorprenderías. ¿Ofiuco?

-Por supuesto. Pueden confiar en mí, no diré nada al respecto.

Los unicornios se detuvieron frente a ellos y cinco se separaron de la manada para acercarse al grupo de humanos.

-¡Ha vuelto Jabu! –exclamó uno, de color gris oscuro, dirigiéndose al resto de la manada-. ¡Y vuelve sano y salvo!

Los otros unicornios piafaron y relincharon, cosa que Milo y Shaina decidieron interpretar como exclamaciones de alegría.

Jabu saludó en árabe a los cinco unicornios y se los presentó como Alkaid (el gris), Akbar (un macho castaño), Tamar (una hembra gris plata) y Tábata (una hembra negra, bastante más joven que los otros cuatro), eran los líderes de la manada. El quinto unicornio, de un gris azulado casi negro (curiosamente, el mismo color de la armadura del Caballero de Unicornio) era Enki, el Guía de Jabu.

-¿A quiénes traes contigo? –preguntó Alkaid.

-Amigos y aliados, miembros de la Orden de Atenea. Shaina, Amazona de Plata de Ofiuco, y Milo, Caballero de Oro de Escorpión.

-¿Ofiuco? –exclamó Tamar con voz risueña-. ¿Tu dama es la Domadora de Serpientes? ¡Oh, Jabu, no podía ser más apropiado!

-¡Eh! ¡No es mi dama! –protestó Jabu, adquiriendo un interesante color rojo tomate.

-¿No? –dijeron los cuatro líderes al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

-Les dije que era demasiado pronto –dijo Enki, con fastidio-. ¡Apenas tiene catorce años! Déjenlo vivir un poco, caramba.

Akbar sacudió la cabeza.

-Me disculpo en nombre de mis compañeros, Amazona, no es común que un Caballero de Unicornio traiga a este oasis en particular, nuestro lugar más sagrado, a alguien ajeno a nuestra existencia, a menos que sea para presentarnos a su dama… -Akbar miró calculadoramente a Milo-. Hum… o a su…

-No termines esa frase –advirtió Alkaid-. La chica no es su dama y, por la cara que están poniendo los dos, dudo mucho que el joven sea _su_ caballero.

-Para nada. Solo somos amigos, ¿verdad, Jabu? –exclamó Milo, apartándose de él un par de pasos, por si acaso.

Enki resopló, divertido.

-Jabu sin duda tendrá una buena razón para haberlos traído, pero primero lo primero. Sírvenos de beber, muchacho.

-Por supuesto.

Luego de recitar una vez más el agradecimiento al agua, Jabu se concentró y su cosmos empezó a brillar levemente. Un remolino se formó en la superficie del manantial, luego se transformó en una columna de agua que repentinamente se separó del resto. El agua, girando y adoptando formas caprichosas, flotó hasta una piedra (que había sido tallada y pulida hasta ser capaz de servir como abrevadero) y se depositó ahí sin que se derramara una sola gota.

-¡Presumido! –dijo Enki entre risas-. ¡Finalmente lograste hacerlo!

-Soy demasiado vago como para resignarme a hacerlo con el balde –replicó Jabu, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa orgullosa que brindó algo de tranquilidad a Denali. Sí, ahí quedaba todavía bastante del Jabu presuntuoso de siempre.

-Debo admitir que es un truco muy vistoso, casi diría que es elegante –dijo Tábata-. ¿Puedes servirle así el agua al resto?

-Seguro.

Había otras piedras talladas de igual manera aquí y allá bajo la sombra de los árboles. Los unicornios observaron atentamente mientras Jabu las llenaba una por una, y esperaron a que la última estuviera lista antes de empezar a beber.

-¿Podemos preguntarles ahora si saben dónde…? –empezó Milo.

-No –interrumpieron Jabu y Denali.

-¿Eh?

-Aquí las cosas se hacen a otro ritmo –explicó Jabu-. Hemos compartido el agua con los unicornios. Ahora compartiremos el pan y la sal con mi Maestro y con la gente del oasis. Enki nos buscará cuando sea el momento apropiado.

* * *

**El Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

-Ya volvimos –dijo Baian, que regresaba acompañado por Caza, cargados ambos con palomitas de maíz y botellas de refrescos y de agua.

-Cuando dije que sólo nos faltaban las palomitas, estaba bromeando –dijo Tethys.

-Lo sabemos, pero no por eso deja de ser una buena idea –Baian se encogió de hombros-. Además, tengo la vana esperanza de que el olor de las palomitas les recuerde que ninguno de los dos ha almorzado.

Julián aceptó una gaseosa y de vez en cuando robaba lagunas palomitas de las de Tethys o las de Baian. No le sorprendía la pelea (tanto Kanon como Poseidón le habían advertido que era inevitable algo así antes de que se restableciera la concordia entre los Shoguns), pero no había esperado que resultara tan larga. ¿Era un combate de los Mil Días?

Le sorprendía, también, el que Kanon _todavía_ no hubiera hecho trampa. Julián, nacido como heredero de una gran empresa y educado para sobrevivir en el mundo de los negocios, apreciaba tan bien como Kanon lo valioso que es para un guerrero (o para un líder capitalista) aprovechar las debilidades de un rival, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las oportunidades que el Shogun del Atlántico Norte había dejado pasar a lo largo del día. ¿Por qué no ponía fin a aquello con un simple golpe a traición? A fin de cuentas, era Sorrento quien había iniciado el pleito sin que mediara provocación alguna.

Poseidón no solo había perdonado a Kanon, sino que lo había elogiado por su astucia y lo había recibido oficialmente en su Orden como el primer Shogun, cuya autoridad estaba por encima de la de los demás. El que Sorrento insistiera en pelear con él cuando ya todos los demás parecían haberse reconciliado, ¿no era cuestionar las decisiones de Poseidón? ¿Por qué toleraba Kanon algo así?

"Creo que su educación tiene algo que ver" susurró Poseidón en su mente. "En la Orden de Atenea, cualquier guerrero puede desafiar al líder para tratar de tomar su sitio.

"Pero entonces… ¿si Kanon pierde…?"

"No pasará nada. Se permite en otras órdenes, como en la de Ares, la de Artemisa y la de Hermes, por ejemplo, pero no en nuestra Orden, ni en la de Zeus o en la de Hades, porque nosotros preferimos que se respete nuestra autoridad. Si Kanon pierde, lo único que ganará Sorrento es un castigo de parte nuestra, por insubordinado. Si todavía no hemos intervenido tú y yo es porque estamos dándole una oportunidad a Kanon para que resuelva el problema."

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea (específicamente, el quinto sótano del palacio) **

* * *

Saga levantó la cabeza, intrigado, al sentir la presencia de Aldebarán de Tauro.

-¿No deberías estar en una misión, como los demás? –preguntó cuando el guardián de la Segunda Casa entró al sótano, mirando a su alrededor como evaluando el estado del inventario.

-Supongo, pero pedí permiso al Maestro Shion para retrasarme unos días aquí, tiempo que aprovecharé ayudándote con este trabajo.

-No necesito ayuda.

-¿No? Claro, no lo necesitas, es cierto. Sin embargo, la Orden necesita que termines lo más pronto posible, así que vas a tener que tolerar mi ayuda, por mucho que te guste estar encerrado aquí.

Saga frunció el ceño, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se plantó frente a Aldebarán, con las manos cerradas en puños y una expresión que daba a entender con toda claridad que se proponía sacarlo a la fuerza, de ser necesario.

Afrodita soltó el libro que leía y se puso en pie de un salto. En un pestañeo estaba junto a Saga, lo bastante lejos como para no estorbar sus movimientos, pero lo bastante cerca como para intervenir si empezaba una pelea. Aldebarán le sonrió y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Fuera de aquí –dijo Saga, con un tono severo y frío.

-Nah, lo siento, Saga, el que va para afuera eres tú.

-…¿Qué?

-Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Mmm, cierto, no te lo dije. Tu padre te mandó llamar, está esperándote en su despacho.

El espectáculo de Saga de Géminis boquiabierto por el asombro y sin saber qué responder era algo completamente inusual para Afrodita.

-¿Mi padre, dices? –logró articular finalmente-. ¿Cómo que mi padre?

Aldebarán rió de buena gana, como si Saga acabara de decir algo muy gracioso. Luego sacudió la cabeza, sujetó al Caballero de Géminis por la cintura, lo levantó como si no pesara nada y lo depositó fuera de la puerta de esa parte del sótano.

-La próxima vez que quieras dar una orden con gesto majestuoso, mírate en uno de tus espejos, usas exactamente la misma postura y ademanes que el Maestro Shion, se nota de sobra de quién fuiste aprendiz. Apúrate, sabes bien que no le gusta que lo dejen esperando.

Dicho eso, Aldebarán cerró la puerta, dejando fuera a Saga, que titubeó unos segundos (casi un minuto) antes de decidirse a subir las escaleras y averiguar si Shion realmente lo estaba llamando.

-Eh… se supone que yo debo acompañarlo –dijo Afrodita con voz tímida y mirando con preocupación la puerta cerrada.

-No tardará mucho, solo van a hacerle un par de encargos –de todos modos, Aldebarán abrió la puerta, seguro de que para entonces ya Saga estaría como mínimo a la mitad de las escaleras-. Tendrá que ir a Atenas, y me figuro que vendrá a recogerte antes de irse. No te preocupes, mientras llega él y aparecen por aquí Cáncer, Shura, Shiryu y Nachi, que se supone también van a ayudar, ¿qué tal si me explicas el sistema que está usando para el inventario? Así tardaremos menos cuando los cinco estemos trabajando mientras ustedes cumplen los encargos del Patriarca.

Afrodita enarcó las cejas.

-Ninguno de ellos es muy amigo de Saga que digamos, ¿por qué van a ayudarlo a terminar antes su castigo?

-Bueno, tu amigo Angello armó un escándalo bastante chistoso el otro día porque Shura no tiene pasaporte. Shura le pidió ayuda al Maestro Shion, el Maestro Shion no sabe cómo conseguirle uno, y va a tener que encargarle a Saga que arregle eso. A cambio, el equipo de Shura tendrá que reemplazarlo aquí durante el tiempo que le tome resolver ese asunto. Según mis cálculos no serán ni dos días, pero mientras tanto habremos avanzado algo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué interés tienes en esto? ¿Ayudarlo solo porque sí es la razón por la cual no partiste con los demás?

Aldebarán le dedicó su sonrisa más cálida antes de contestar.

-Es cierto que me quedé atrás con la única intención de ayudarlo. Pensé que habría menos probabilidades de que se negara a aceptar mi colaboración entre menos Caballeros hubiera en el Santuario para enterarse de eso. Es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda aunque se estuviera ahogando, pero así lo conocimos y así lo aceptamos todos, ¿no?

-¿Y cuál es el interés? –insistió Afrodita.

-Cumplir una vieja promesa.

El Caballero de Piscis ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, inquisitivo. Sin dejar de sonreír, Aldebarán tomó el cuaderno en el que Saga estaba anotando el inventario.

-¿Una promesa a quién? –preguntó Afrodita sin moverse de su sitio.

-Galatea –replicó Aldebarán con naturalidad.

-Oh… -ese nombre sirvió para que Afrodita mirara al Caballero de Tauro como si todo lo que pensaba acerca de él acabara de dar un vuelco en ese instante-. ¿A pesar de todo lo que pasó cuando ella dejó el Santuario?

-Esa fue su decisión. La mía fue, y sigue siendo, cumplir con la palabra dada.

Afrodita le sonrió. Una sonrisa abierta, sincera, que muy pocos habían visto en el Santuario hasta ese momento.

-Héroe. Entonces, ¿te explico cómo funciona el inventario?

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo, empecemos con lo de las etiquetas…

Cuando Saga bajó de nuevo al sótano, bastante molesto por el encargo que le haría atrasarse todavía más con su castigo, encontró no solo a Aldebarán sino también a Shura, MM, Shiryu y Nachi trabajando de firme y a toda velocidad en el inventario. Afrodita, que parecía estar esperándolo, se despidió del Caballero de Tauro y fue hacia él nada más verlo en el umbral.

-¿Partimos de inmediato a Atenas?

-Primero tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa –le respondió Saga, mirando intrigado-. Algo que no llame mucho la atención en el mundo exterior.

-Ah, sí, tengo algo apropiado.

-Bien… ¿Ellos…?

-Le expliqué todo a Aldebarán, él le explicó a ellos, él queda a cargo.

-¿Seguro?

-No habrá problema, he estado vigilándolos y lo hacen bien, no habrá desastres a menos que les dé por jugar, y Aldebarán se encargará de que no lo hagan.

A Saga le pareció un tanto intrigante el que Afrodita usara el nombre del Caballero de Tauro como si lo contara entre el número de sus amigos, pero Shion había sido muy claro al decirle que era urgente arreglar lo del pasaporte de Shura antes de que él y MM se declararan mutuamente la guerra, así que decidió guardarse sus dudas y quejas para más adelante.

De momento, era prioritario establecer de nuevo la comunicación con algunos contactos en el gobierno griego.

* * *

**La India**

* * *

Shaka siguió a Birendra con algo de dificultad. Su primo casi no le había dejado saludar a sus padres y tíos antes de llevárselo casi a rastras para hablar en privado. Debía ser un asunto muy privado, porque ya se habían alejado de la aldea y estaban adentrándose en la selva.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Sin responder, Birendra apartó unas plantas y le mostró la entrada a una cueva. La entrada era tan pequeña que casi tuvieron que pasar a gatas, pero la cueva en realidad era bastante grande. Un río subterráneo cruzaba la cueva sin salir ahí a la superficie, pero en el centro del recinto se había formado un embalse en el cual brillaba, iluminado por los rayos de sol que llegaban hasta ahí desde alguna abertura en el techo, un loto… bastante similar al que había dejado Shaka en el Santuario.

Birendra se detuvo a la orilla del embalse y contempló el loto con una mueca de enojo.

-No me fue sencillo decidirme a mostrarte esto, primo.

-Tú también tienes un loto…

-Oh, ¿entonces, ya sembraste tu semilla?

-Hace poco. Mi loto es de otro color. De hecho, nunca había visto uno de este color… ¿desde el principio fue así de rojo?

-Sí, desde la primera flor. Sembré la semilla hace dos años. Florece puntualmente una vez cada seis meses. Siempre una flor de este tamaño. Se mantiene tres meses así antes de secarse y empezar con otro capullo.

-Asombroso. ¿Tus padres o los míos te han comentado algo sobre estas plantas?

-No, y eso me preocupa. Hay algo malo con esta flor.

Shaka no podía creerlo. ¿Qué podía encontrar de malo su primo en el maravilloso regalo que le habían dado sus padres?

* * *

**El Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

-Esto está empezando a volverse aburrido –dijo Kanon. Sorrento gruñó, irritado. Kanon se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando-. ¿Vamos a seguir así todo el día?

-¡Cállate y pelea!

Kanon le ofreció la sonrisa burlona más irritante de su repertorio y eso logró que Sorrento terminara de perder la cabeza: el Shogun de Siren atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero olvidándose por completo de protegerse al mismo tiempo, tal y como Kanon esperaba que sucediera en cualquier momento.

Lo esquivó fácilmente (como había estado haciendo a lo largo del día) y aprovechó aquel instante de furia ciega para adentrarse en la mente de Sorrento sin encontrar el menor obstáculo.

Lo que encontró ahí lo sorprendió tanto que tuvo que retirarse a toda prisa.

Los demás no notaron nada. Solo vieron un ataque fallido luego del cual Kanon y Sorrento quedaron frente a frente, mirándose con expresión de sorpresa antes de que Sorrento se alejara de ellos a toda prisa.

-¿Terminaron? –preguntó Julián cuando Kanon llegó hasta el grupo de espectadores, caminando un poco más despacio de lo habitual.

-No… todavía falta.

Kanon tomó dos botellas de agua y una bolsa de palomitas antes de marcharse, siguiendo a Sorrento.

-¿Van a continuar? –preguntó Tethys, preocupada.

-No creo… -Julián sonrió de pronto-. Según Poseidón, ya no hay riesgo de que se maten entre ellos hoy, aunque eso no es garantía de que vayan a hacer las paces.

* * *

**Atenas**

* * *

Helena Chrysomallis estaba a la mitad de su segundo mandato como Primera Ministra de Grecia.

Los primeros meses de su primer mandato habían sido una montaña rusa intelectual y emocional, porque uno de los primeros secretos de Estado que debían ser puestos de conocimiento de cada nuevo gobernante era la existencia de las Tierras Místicas y de los dioses que las habitaban.

Las relaciones con el Santuario de Atenea habían sido… complicadas, por no decir "sumamente tensas" los últimos diez años o algo así. Por eso, el anuncio de que dos representantes de Atenea estaban ahí para comunicarle algunos asuntos la alarmó de inmediato. No todos los embajadores de Atenea habían sido fáciles de tratar, pero compuso su mejor sonrisa y se preparó mentalmente para recibirlos.

Se sintió algo aliviada cuando los hicieron pasar a su oficina. Conocía al más joven, generalmente era más razonable y cortés que la mayoría. En cuanto al otro…

-¡Señor Seadragon! ¡Qué sorpresa! Me informaron que tenía una visita de parte de la diosa Atenea, pero no me mencionaron a Poseidón. ¿O viene en representación de Julián Solo?

Saga quiso responder y no pudo. Solamente atinó a dirigirle una mirada incrédula. Afrodita dejó escapar una risa breve y se adelantó para saludarla.

-Señora Ministra, siempre es un placer verla.

-Caballero de Piscis, bienvenido una vez más.

-No sabía que conociera a Kanon.

-Hará unos tres años. Un excelente negociante, sería un buen estafador si se lo propusiera.

-No tiene idea de lo acertada que está. Permítame presentarle a la otra mitad del "set", este es Saga de Géminis, el hermano gemelo de Kanon.

-¿Gemelos?

-Hum. Sí, somos gemelos –confirmó Saga, visiblemente incómodo-. Es un honor, señora Ministra.

La voz y la actitud eran completamente distintas, para sorpresa de Helena, no cabía duda de que era una persona distinta. Sin embargo, Saga era la tercera persona que conocía con esos rasgos y esa edad…

-El placer es mío, Caballero de Géminis. Pero, dígame, Kanon, Arles y usted… ¿son trillizos?

Debía haber dicho algo inconveniente, porque Saga se puso blanco y Afrodita perdió la sonrisa.

-Pasaron tantas cosas los últimos meses… probablemente no llegó a enterarse y por eso es bueno que nos hayan encargado transmitirle las últimas noticias, Señora Ministra –dijo Afrodita, con un tono ligeramente evasivo-. Arles falleció.

Helena comprendió de inmediato que aquel giro tenía el propósito de permitirle a Saga no contestar su pregunta, y se adaptó de inmediato a eso. Por lo visto, el (indudable) parentesco que tenía con Arles (otro embajador habitual de Atenea) debía ser un asunto delicado.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Por favor, transmítanle mis condolencias a su familia.

-Así lo haremos.

Afrodita sonrió, dando por terminado ese asunto, pero Saga, luego de meditarlo unos instantes, decidió que lo más correcto era responder la pregunta, aunque fuera a medias. El que la anciana dama le diera el pésame por Arles era completamente surreal, pero no era justo que Afrodita cargara con todo el peso de la conversación.

-Gracias. Arles… no era mi hermano, pero creció con Kanon y conmigo. Su muerte produjo una serie de cambios en el Santuario y en la Orden de Atenea, y el Patriarca Shion nos envió a Afrodita y a mí para informarle de los últimos acontecimientos.

Con suerte, no tendría que añadir nada más sobre Arles y la Ministra asumiría que eran primos. ¿Trillizos? La idea resultaba escalofriante.

-Soy toda oídos –dijo Helena, sonriente y preparándose para todo.

* * *

**El Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Sorrento no podía acabar de creerlo: había estado tan concentrado en lograr golpear a Kanon que había descuidado sus escudos mentales.

Lo había visto usar técnicas psíquicas docenas de veces, sobre todo cuando tenían que lidiar con los complots de los parientes y tutores de Julián. ¿Cómo había podido descuidarse de esa manera?

-Toma.

Y acababa de descuidarse otra vez, como un principiante: Kanon estaba ahí, como salido de la nada (o de la Otra Dimensión), ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

-No quiero nada de ti.

Eso le ganó otra sonrisa burlona.

-Es Baian quien te la envía. ¿Quieres que le diga que despreciaste un regalo suyo?

Otro golpe a su maltrecha dignidad. Sorrento le arrebató la botella y bebió rápidamente la mitad del contenido.

-Despacio, hombre, que vas a provocarte un cólico.

Kanon se sentó a su lado y puso entre ambos la bolsa con palomitas de maíz antes de abrir la segunda botella y beber lentamente, a sorbos. Sorrento miró intrigado las palomitas.

-Baian las preparó –dijo Kanon, que lo observaba de reojo-. Pero tuvo piedad de nosotros: les puso poco aceite y el mínimo de sal. Eso sí, están un poco quemadas.

-Me gustan quemadas –confesó Sorrento.

-También a mí. Nunca las había comido quemadas antes de conocerlo, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual solo se escuchó el crujir de la bolsa cuando alguno de ellos sacaba un puñado de palomitas.

-Y, dime, ¿cuándo te le vas a declarar? –preguntó Kanon.

Sorrento se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que podía responderle sin enojo ni rencor. Tal vez se debía al cansancio.

-Solamente tiene ojos para ti.

-Te equivocas.

-"Kanon dice", "Kanon opina", "voy a preguntarle a Kanon". Kanon, Kanon, Kanon…

-No hay nada como ser una mala influencia.

-Sé que te juró lealtad. Aquella vez… en Canadá.

-Lo hizo, incluso dijo que a partir de ese momento me consideraría su Maestro y su única familia, nunca dijo que además fuera su interés romántico.

-Ni falta que hace.

-¿Seguro? Tengo la impresión de que para él soy el padre que no recuerda o el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, solamente eso. Fui la primera persona en ver algún potencial en él, eso es todo.

-¿Y qué es él para ti?

-Un fastidio con patas, igual que tú.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-También yo. Baian, Isaac, Tethys, Julián y tú me llovieron del cielo sin que tuviera la menor intención de buscarlos. A ver… a Isaac lo trajeron las corrientes marinas, a Baian lo conocí cuando trató de robarme la billetera…

-¡¿Qué?

-Tethys nos seguía a todas partes, la empresa de Julián hizo quebrar la mía para que él pudiera quedarse con el astillero y tú apareciste un día para contemplar cómo se construye un barco. A Krishna, Eo y Caza los conocí ya adultos, pero a ustedes cinco, mal que bien, fui yo quien terminó de criarlos. Me cortaría las venas si alguna vez los considerara distintos a mis hermanas menores.

-¿Cómo que _hermanas_?

-Tengo tres hermanas menores. Bueno, tuve, ahora solo queda una, pero hermanos solamente tengo uno y es mi gemelo. ¿Con qué esperas que los compare a ustedes?

Sorrento resopló.

-Entonces… ¿no hay nada entre ustedes?

-Ni lo habrá jamás. Tienes mi palabra.

-…Gracias, Kanon.

-De nada.

Hubo otro largo silencio, durante el cual casi se terminaron las palomitas.

-Y, dime, ¿cuándo te le piensas declarar?

-Estoy muerto de cansancio –respondió Sorrento, enojado-, pero todavía soy capaz de liarme contigo a golpes otro rato.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?

-¡¿Estás loco?

Kanon le sonrió con malicia y Sorrento comprendió que había perdido cualquier ventaja que pudiera tener.

-Te lo advierto, Sorrento, mi silencio es caro.

-Yo… ¡si te atreves a decirle algo…! ¡Deja de sonreír así en este instante!

-Está bien –Kanon tomó el último puñado de palomitas-. Pero, en mi calidad de Maestro y hermano postizo de Baian, voy a hacerte una advertencia.

-¿El famoso "si lo lastimas te lo haré pagar"? –replicó Sorrento con sarcasmo.

-No, pequeño e ingenuo saltamontes, _eso_ se sobreentiende. Lo que quiero que sepas es que Baian, a pesar de sus poses de macho y de sus intentos por ser pandillero…

-¡¿Qué?

-¿No lo sabías? Pídele a Krishna que te cuente cómo fue que Baian empezó a trabajar en el astillero, su versión es más divertida que la mía. En fin, lo que trato de decirte es que Baian trata de parecer maduro y astuto, pero en realidad es sumamente ingenuo… y un tanto inocentón. Jamás llegará a darse cuenta de que te gusta a menos que tú mismo se lo digas, en la forma más directa posible y sin darle margen para que malentienda otra cosa. Puede leer las mentes ajenas, pero no es capaz de captar sutilezas, indirectas ni dobles sentidos. ¿He sido claro al respecto?

-¿Debo asumir que tampoco me consideras muy sutil que digamos?

-Chico listo, lo captaste a la primera y no tuve que dibujarte un diagrama. Tal vez haya esperanza contigo.

-Eres un engreído detestable y un mal nacido, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo de engreído detestable, sí, lo sé, y a mucha honra, gracias –Kanon dejó de sonreír-. Lo de mal nacido, sin embargo, no te lo acepto.

-…¿Kanon? –la expresión repentinamente seria de Kanon inquietó a Sorrento, que en realidad no había tenido intención de ofenderlo, por primera vez en todo el día.

-Para que lo sepas, soy hijo legítimo y de buena familia. El que sea la oveja negra es un asunto aparte. Y tú, mi estimado Sorrento, no deberías tirar piedras teniendo tejado de vidrio.

Sorrento se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Tú…! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Oh, por favor, no sobreactúes. Sabiendo la clase de desgraciado tramposo que soy, ¿pensabas que no iba a investigarte tarde o temprano? Lo que no me explico es por qué te avergüenza ser hijo de una mujer soltera. No eres el único por aquí.

Sorrento dudó un poco y luego volvió a sentarse.

-¿Quién… más?

-Ah, ¿curiosos estamos, Siren?

-Kanon…

-Krishna, Isaac y Julián.

-¿Cómo? ¿Julián?

-Los padres de Krishna vivieron 30 años juntos y nunca se casaron. El padre de Isaac murió en un accidente sin saber que su novia estaba embarazada. Y nadie tiene la menor idea de quién fue el padre de Julián. Su madre nunca quiso decirlo y se llevó el secreto a la tumba –Kanon hizo una mueca burlona-. Algunos hablan acerca del hijo de otra familia importante, dueños de una empresa rival… yo apostaría por el hijo mayor del jardinero que tenían los Solo en aquel entonces.

¿Aquello sería cierto o Kanon lo había inventado?

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? ¿Ellos te lo contaron? …¿O leíste sus mentes?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino todo lo contrario. En el momento en que Julián empezó a mostrar interés en el astillero, sus tutores hicieron investigar a todas las personas con las que tuvo contacto ahí. Un procedimiento de rutina –Kanon bebió otro trago de agua y continuó-. Cuando Empresas Solo absorbió el astillero y nosotros empezamos a trabajar como guardaespaldas de Julián, encontré nuestros expedientes. Averiguaron hasta el tipo de sangre de Caza y que Isaac es alérgico al polen (algo que él mismo no sabe todavía). De la única que no averiguaron gran cosa fue de Tethys, pero sí tenían muchas fotos suyas de cada vez que la llevamos a pasear a tierra. Hasta de las veces que la llevamos al teatro de títeres. Algunos directivos llegaron a creer que era hija mía y que solo esperábamos a que Julián empezara a interesarse en las niñas para presentársela y "atraparlo".

-Rayos.

-Algo así dije yo entonces.

-¿Y de ti, qué averiguaron?

-Mi edad aproximada. Que mis documentos como ciudadano canadiense eran falsos. Que pagué por ellos con tres diamantes pequeños, pero de buena calidad. Dedujeron por mi acento que soy griego "de algún lugar cercano a Atenas". También dedujeron que fui educado en mi casa por excelentes maestros privados, que, sin embargo, no lograron hacerme aprender álgebra ni trigonometría. E hicieron que un par de psicólogos forenses elaboraran mi perfil –Kanon dejó de sonreír-. Excelentes profesionales, hicieron un listado exacto de todas mis filias y fobias. Después de leerlo fue que decidí ir a terapia por lo de mi fobia a nadar.

-Pero… tú nadas muy bien…

-Señal de que la terapia funcionó. Debería llamar a mi loquera un día de estos, debe creer que estoy muerto o desaparecido y todavía le debo las dos últimas sesiones. En fin, ¿quieres leer tu expediente?

-Me gustaría… ¿Puedo leer también el de Baian?

-No, a menos que él te dé permiso. Por escrito.

-…¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –preguntó Sorrento, poniéndose serio.

-Porque si vas a ser mi segundo al mando, necesitas estar bien informado.

¿Qué?

-¿Yo? ¿El segundo? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Jamás estamos de acuerdo en nada!

-Precisamente por eso creo que serías un buen abogado del diablo. Ah, no, ese soy yo. Serías un buen subcomandante. Necesito alguien que pueda señalarme mis errores y contradicciones… y si es alguien en quien confía el resto de la Orden, tanto mejor.

Sorrento frunció el ceño y bebió un poco más de agua mientras meditaba cómo responder.

* * *

**Atenas**

* * *

-Es una dama encantadora –comentó Afrodita.

Saga se limitó a asentir. Poner a la Ministra al día sobre los cambios en el Santuario y en la situación política de los dioses griegos y los distintos panteones había tomado más tiempo de lo que le habría gustado, pero al menos ya estaba encaminado también lo del pasaporte de Shura, un día o dos más y podrían entregarle el documento.

Estaban en camino a la estación del tren para regresar a la Acrópolis de Atenas, donde estaba una de las entradas al Santuario, cuando algo captó la atención de Saga.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Afrodita al notar que se había detenido.

Saga señaló un cine que estaba justo cruzando la calle.

-Estamos a tiempo de entrar a ver esa película.

-…¿Qué?

Minutos después, Afrodita estaba sentado en una butaca del cine, intentando comprender lo que pasaba. Hasta ese momento, Saga había tenido mucha prisa por completar los trámites de Shura, visitar a la Ministra y volver al Santuario, y ahora de repente quería perder dos horas en un cine.

Saga no estaba muy seguro de por qué se había empeñado en ver la película. En un principio le llamó la atención el título, que anunciaba con orgullo que el filme estaba basado en la "Medea" de Eurípides, uno de sus autores favoritos, luego le pareció extrañamente familiar la actriz principal, que miraba fríamente al público desde los pósters promocionales, aunque estaba seguro de no haber visto en su vida a aquella mujer de cabello y ojos negros.

O quizá su deseo de entrar tenía algo que ver con aquella ida al cine que Afrodita y Aioros empezaron a planear y nunca concretaron.

Sin embargo, Saga no llegó a enterarse de si la película era buena o mala, porque pocos minutos después de que se apagaran las luces, la somnolencia que le había estado incomodando los últimos días (demasiadas noches de sueño inquieto e insuficiente) cayó sobre él con toda pesadez y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Afrodita sintió cuando Saga apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y supo el momento exacto en el que pasó de la vigilia al sueño, pero no se movió ni dijo nada. Sabía que Saga estaba teniendo problemas de insomnio y si podía aprovechar ese rato para dormir, tanto mejor. Ya le contaría después sobre la película.

Si le preguntaba, claro.

El padre de Afrodita era severamente adicto a todas las formas de arte y el Caballero de Piscis tenía recuerdos curiosamente claros de representaciones teatrales en el Monte Parnaso. En aquellas ocasiones había estado sentado junto a su padre y éste (que podía recitar de memoria todos los parlamentos de "Edipo Rey", la "Orestíada" completa y "Medea") le explicaba las partes difíciles (que, teniendo en cuenta el detalle de que Afrodita tenía tres o cuatro años, eran casi todas).

Eurípides era algo especial para su padre, que alababa siempre la belleza del lenguaje y la profundidad de los sentimientos en sus obras.

-En una época en las que las mujeres eran consideradas inferiores a los hombres (y eso cuando se les consideraba seres humanos), Eurípides tuvo en cuenta lo que podían pensar y sentir –le había dicho en una ocasión, precisamente mientas veían a la Corte de Apolo representar "Medea"-. Él dejó el razonamiento y la acción para sus personajes masculinos, pero lo que es realmente importante, lo que proviene del alma y que, por lo tanto, es lo más difícil de representar, lo verás en sus personajes femeninos. Por eso quiero que prestes atención a Medea. Ella tiene es mujer y es madre, y Jasón la traiciona en ambos aspectos: primero al abandonarla por otra mujer y luego al pretender desterrarla y quedarse con los hijos de ambos. Puedes sentir su dolor en cada palabra.

-Pero ella mató a sus hijos –dijo Afrodita, que ya conocía el argumento por habérselo escuchado algunas veces a su abuelo, que estaba sentado cerca de ellos.

-No sabremos nunca si tenía razón o no al hacerlo. Puede que la princesa de Corinto hubiera sido una segunda madre para sus hijos y que los hubiera criado bien, por amor a Jasón, o puede que Medea estuviera en lo cierto y Jasón se olvidaría de ellos al punto de que hasta los esclavos los tratarían mal y sus vidas correrían peligro. Ella decidió de vengarse del traidor en lo que pudiera lastimarlo más: tomando las vidas de los hijos de ambos, y ahí triunfó la mujer despechada sobre la madre herida. Por eso los dragones que tiran de su carruaje al final de la obra y las alusiones a su origen divino: al destruir a su descendencia, Medea pierde buena parte de lo que la hacía humana. Pero antes de llegar a ese punto, en lo que vas a escuchar ahora, su dolor es auténtico. Observa a la actriz, es difícil para alguien que no ha sufrido realmente transmitir a la audiencia la emoción exacta. Una mala actuación convierte a toda la obra en una caricatura, una burla. Pero una buena actuación llega hasta el alma y te hace capaz de comprender el dolor de Medea.

Afrodita volvió al presente cuando en la pantalla la actriz que interpretaba a Medea empezó a elevar poco a poco la voz mientras discutía con Jasón.

-Tal es mi desesperada situación que me aborrecen los amigos a quienes no debí hacer mal y tengo por enemigos a quienes solo dispensé beneficios, como sucede contigo. Soy por tu causa la esposa más feliz y envidiable de la Grecia y tú un portentoso y fidelísimo marido; tú eres el autor de mis desventuras, tú me obligas a huir de aquí desterrada, sin amigos, sola con mis hijos, también solos. ¡Preclara gloria para el nuevo esposo, reducir a sus hijos y a su salvadora a la condición de mendigos! ¿Por qué, ¡oh, Zeus!, has permitido que los hombres distingan el oro verdadero del falso y no has impreso una señal en el cuerpo para que no se confundan los malos con los buenos?

Afrodita asintió, aprobando el estilo y la intensidad de la actriz. Dido definitivamente lucía mejor desde que había dejado de teñirse el cabello y había abandonado los lentes de contacto coloreados. Y, sorpresa inesperada para Afrodita, sabía transmitir al público las emociones de Medea. El padre de Afrodita no habría tenido la menor queja sobre su interpretación, y él estaba empezando a sentirse seguro de que esta película realmente la consagraría a nivel internacional. Finalmente se había cumplido el sueño de Dido…

…Aunque era bastante irónico que se cumpliera precisamente con "Medea". Afrodita, que desde los doce años no había perdido oportunidad para llamarla "bruja" cuando Arles no pudiera oírlo (y regañarlo después), no podía dejar de preguntarse si la facilidad con la que Dido representaba el dolor de la madre herida y traicionada tenía alguna relación con la forma en que la antigua sacerdotisa de la diosa del Amor y la Belleza había tenido que abandonar a Arturo y Antares al huir de las Tierras Místicas.

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Dos días después, arreglados por fin todos los asuntos legales, Shura, MM, Shiryu y Nachi emprendieron de nuevo el camino.

Shura había recuperado el buen humor, pero lo volvió a perder cuando escuchó a Shiryu y Nachi proponer ideas sobre la forma más eficiente de entrar a hurtadillas a un museo y robar algún objeto sin ser vistos. No pudo evitar llamarles la atención y advertirles que una conducta semejante era inapropiada para un Caballero de Atenea.

El silencio sorprendido de los dos Caballeros de Bronce lo puso sobre aviso de que algo andaba mal, pero fue la actitud de su compañero de Oro lo que terminó de confirmárselo.

MM levantó la mirada al cielo.

-Como decía mi profesor de Historia Universal I, "¡ilumínalo o elimínalo!".

-¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mí, Cáncer? –era obvio que sí, pero no tuvo más remedio que preguntárselo.

-No, es sólo que a ratos me cuesta asimilar que seas así de bruto.

-¡Cáncer!

-A ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico, que sea sencillito?... ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde están Colada y Tizona, las espadas que debemos encontrar?

-No, pero supongo que podremos ave…

-Resulta que yo sí lo sé.

Eso era una verdadera sorpresa.

-Me alegra que vayas a ser de alguna utilidad después de todo.

-Tizona está en el Museo de Burgos, en Burgos, si me perdonas la redundancia. Colada está en la Real Armería, en Madrid. Están en museos, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No me entiendes. ¿Quiénes son los dueños de lo que haya dentro de un museo propiedad de la ciudad o del país donde se encuentra? –MM habló con un tono de exageradísima paciencia que acabó de fastidiar a Shura.

-Me imagino que los ciudadanos del país en cuestión.

-¡Correcto! _Ergo_, Colada y Tizona pertenecen a todos y cada uno de los españoles. Tus compatriotas, pues. ¿Ya me entendiste?

-…No. No tengo la menor idea de a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

MM miró con desesperación a los dos Caballeros de Bronce, que parecían algo angustiados.

-Para decírtelo en dos platos: no hay manera de que nos vayan a vender, prestar o alquilar esas espadas: tendremos que robarlas –dijo por fin.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Atenea no nos enviaría a algo tan innoble como robar!

MM se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Shura, muchacho… _Atenea nos envió a robar_.

Por segunda vez en pocos días, Shura se quedó sin saber qué responder.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas sobre antroponimia, cosmética india e hindú y teatro griego:**

Dido es un nombre griego y significa "fugitiva".

Birendra es un nombre indio, significa "rey de guerreros".

El bindi: es decir, el curioso puntito rojo que usa Shaka en la frente… en La India normalmente lo usan las mujeres ooU No logro imaginarme por qué Kurumada le puso uno a él. Quiero decir, existen otros adornos, llamados "tilakas" (singular "tilaka", pronúnciese "tilak") que las personas de algunas partes de Asia usan en la frente y que antiguamente en La India servían para identificar las castas, pero que en la actualidad se usan más para señalar a qué grupo religioso se pertenece, de cuál dios en particular se es devoto o como un homenaje cuando se está en presencia de una persona importante. Tanto hombres como mujeres indios pueden usar tilakas, pero solamente las mujeres usan bindis. Y, por el tamaño y la forma, lo que usa Shaka no parece un tilaka, sino un bindi ooU Lo peor de todo es que me parece que incluso se me ha ocurrido cómo justificar eso en el fic y que quede coherente (¡horror, imaginación hiperactiva al ataque!). Bueno, en realidad estoy pensando en el anime, no sé si el puntito en cuestión aparece también en el manga o si es una malvada broma de los animadores XD

La palabra "bindi" viene del sánscrito y significa "punto" o "gota", y puede ser hecho con maquillaje, con un adhesivo o con una joya pequeña. Originalmente, el bindi distinguía a la mujer casada (el rojo simboliza valor, alegría y amor), pero ahora lo usan sobre todo las mujeres jóvenes y es una cuestión de gustos y de moda, porque el símbolo actual de la mujer casada es un tilaka con la forma de una línea vertical de bermellón en el nacimiento del cabello.

En cualquier caso, la ubicación del bindi de Shaka corresponde con uno de los chakras (puntos de energía del cuerpo), el sexto ("anja"), donde se supone que reside la "sabiduría oculta". Se supone que el bindi concentra la energía y favorece la meditación.

Las tres líneas de ceniza que usa Birendra son un tilaka que lo identifica como un devoto del dios Shiva.

De las obras teatrales citadas en este capítulo: "Edipo Rey" es de Sófocles, la "Orestíada" (compuesta por "Agamenón", "Las coéforas" y "Las Euménides") es de Esquilo y "Medea" es de Eurípides.


	11. Para encontrar algo perdido

**Capítulo once**

**Para encontrar algo perdido hay que empezar por perderse uno mismo**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**Las primeras espadas**

* * *

**Burgos, España**

* * *

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –se quejó Shura por enésima vez-. No es honorable.

MM estaba tentado a decirlo exactamente qué podía hacer con su sentido del honor, pero luchó por contenerse.

-Solo vamos a recorrer el Museo como cualquier grupo de turistas y veremos la espada. Puede que ni siquiera sea la que buscamos.

-Pero si resulta que es la verdadera Tizona, tendremos que robarla.

-Entonces, reza para que no lo sea y tengamos que volver al Santuario con las manos vacías.

Shura frunció el ceño. Tampoco le gustaba mucho esa opción.

-Estoy empezando a comprender por qué Arles necesitaba gente como yo –murmuró MM-. De otro modo no habría tenido quién hiciera el trabajo sucio.

-La Orden de Atenea no debería tener que hacer trabajo sucio –dijo Shiryu, con tono preocupado.

MM suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué tenían que haberlo puesto a trabajar con un Shura y medio?

Un comentario irónico estaba a punto de escapársele de los labios (cosa peligrosa) cuando algo llamó su atención.

Los demás contemplaron intrigados cómo el Caballero de Cáncer se separaba de ellos sin decir palabra y concentraba toda su atención en una de las piezas que exhibía el museo, la cual, por cierto, no era una espada.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Shiryu luego de acercársele cautelosamente.

-La Virgen de las Batallas. Uno de mis profesores de la Universidad me habló sobre ella, cielos, se quedó corto…

Shiryu no estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir MM con eso de "quedarse corto", lo que tanto llamaba la atención del Caballero Dorado era una figura tallada en madera que representaba, al parecer, a una madre y un bebé; tenía aspecto de ser muy antigua, pero al Caballero del Dragón se le escapaba qué podía despertar tanto entusiasmo en el otro.

Nachi, que también se había acercado movido por la curiosidad, hizo otra pregunta y Shura pronto se encontró escuchando, completamente sorprendido, mientras MM explicaba a los dos jóvenes con lujo de detalles el contexto histórico de la talla, el simbolismo que la acompañaba y las leyendas tejidas a su alrededor.

Era una simple pieza de arte románico que representaba a la Virgen y el Niño, pero MM se las arreglaba para que la lección improvisada resultara fascinante, al intercalar los datos sobre el arte del cristianismo con comparaciones con el arte griego antiguo y el oriental, con el que estaban más familiarizados los dos muchachos, provocando que éstos a su vez hicieran más preguntas, de modo que la conversación iba alargándose.

Shura empezó a sospechar muy seriamente que la insistencia de MM por visitar el museo antes de intentar el robo tenía más relación con su interés por las exhibiciones que con la espada de Ayax.

* * *

**El Aréopago**

* * *

En la antigüedad más remota, cuando las Tierras Místicas y el mundo de los mortales eran un mismo lugar, el Areópago era una colina cercana a la Acrópolis de Atenas.

En aquella colina enfrentó el dios Ares un juicio humillante en presencia de los demás Olímpicos cuando Zeus le reclamó la muerte de un semidiós.

Halirrotio, el joven en cuestión, era hijo de Poseidón y la ninfa Eurite, una de sus muchas amantes. Había abusado de una joven mortal, Alcipe, que era hija de Ares y la princesa Aglaura de Atenas. El dios de la Guerra, cuando la madre de la muchacha le comunicó lo sucedido, buscó a Halirrotio y lo atacó sin molestarse siquiera en retarlo a duelo.

No fue un combate: fue una golpiza realmente brutal y Ares siguió golpeando a Halirrotio mucho después de haberlo vencido, hasta que Apolo, Hermes y Dionisio juntaron fuerzas para sujetarlo. Para entonces, ya hacía rato que Halirrotio había muerto.

Era evidente para todos que Ares había actuado en un arranque de furia. Algunos consideraron que la razón estaba de su parte, otros no, pero nadie se esperaba que Zeus ordenara prenderlo y llevarlo a juicio como si fuera un simple mortal.

Zeus, que rara vez se preocupaba por lo que sus hijos hicieran o dejaran de hacer, en esa ocasión se mostró extrañamente indignado por las acciones del dios de la Guerra.

No fue solo por la saña con la que había actuado Ares, sino por su atrevimiento al vengar en un semidiós el daño causado a una mortal que no había heredado nada de él, excepto el color del cabello.

Alcipe era completamente humana, no tenía nada que la señalara como diosa, daimónide, semidiosa o tan siquiera heroína, quizá ni siquiera era hija de Ares. Halirrotio, por el contrario, era un semidiós, tal vez llamado a realizar grandes hazañas, era varón y, lo más importante, era hijo de uno de los tres grandes dioses de Grecia.

¿Cómo se atrevía Ares a considerar importante a una mujer mortal al punto de lavar su honor con la sangre de un hijo de Poseidón? ¿Tan importante se consideraba Ares a sí mismo por ser hijo de Zeus? …¿Acaso pensaba en sí mismo como el próximo rey del Olimpo?

Ya para entonces Ares debería haberse dado cuenta de que no contaba con el favor de Zeus, quien se había sentido decepcionado por los hijos que le había dado Hera.

Hefesto ciertamente era hábil en su profesión, pero su fealdad, sus defectos físicos y la mansedumbre de su carácter lo habían convertido en el hazmerreír de los Olímpicos. Ni siquiera había podido evitar que Afrodita le fuera infiel (¡con Ares, precisamente!) mientras estuvieron casados.

Y Ares, siempre dispuesto a decir lo que pensaba sin la menor vacilación, demasiado veraz como para ser diplomático en ninguna circunstancia, tan rápido para la risa como para la cólera, para el amor como para el odio… era prácticamente la versión masculina de su madre.

No era extraño que circularan rumores por todas partes afirmando que Hera lo había concebido por cuenta propia, sin más ayuda que la de una flor, y sin participación de Zeus. Había ocasiones (como esa) en las que Zeus mismo encontraba creíbles los rumores.

En cualquier caso, fuera hijo suyo o no, Ares era descendiente de Urano y, como tal, candidato a ser el que cumpliera la maldición según la cual cada rey de los dioses derrocaría a su predecesor para finalmente ser derrocado a su vez.

Por eso aquella venganza, que a Zeus le parecía más bien un acto de _hibris_ (el orgullo desmedido que atrae en forma infalible la ira divina), no podía quedarse sin castigo.

Fue así como Ares se encontró de pie ante los demás Olímpicos, cargado de cadenas, como un criminal común.

Ares no era elocuente y, en opinión de la mayoría, tampoco tenía mucha inteligencia, por lo que cuando le llegó el turno para hablar y defenderse de las acusaciones en su contra, todos daban por un hecho que solamente lograría terminar de hundirse.

El asombro fue general cuando Zeus, dando fin a su alegato, le preguntó por qué razones había considerado el honor de una mortal más importante que la vida de un semidiós, Ares dio inicio a su respuesta recitando, por orden de nacimiento, los nombres de todos sus hijos e hijas. No eran tantos como los de otros dioses, pero de todos modos era sorprendente que supiera sus nombres. Los Olímpicos pensaban (hasta ese momento) que sólo Apolo llevaba cuenta de sus descendientes, pero Ares conocía a todos los suyos, podía citar la condición de cada uno como mortal o inmortal y también sus virtudes y defectos, había tomado parte en su crianza y había procurado que no les faltara nada.

Luego habló de Alcipe, de la niña inquieta que había sido, de la adolescente reflexiva que había llegado a ser, de lo bien que se llevaba con sus medio hermanos, de lo hábil que era tejiendo y bordando, y de la intención que tenía de consagrar su virginidad a Artemisa, de quien era devota.

Ares calló y muchos temieron que se atrevería a desafiar a Poseidón preguntándole si podía describir así de bien a sus propios hijos, pero en lugar de eso miró a Zeus a los ojos y le dijo que Halirrotio había tenido la posibilidad de llegar a ser inmortal, pero Alcipe tendría una vida corta como la de una flor y por eso la consideraba particularmente valiosa entre sus hijos. Añadió que la muchacha no poseía más que su pureza, su buen carácter y la habilidad de sus manos, ¿qué derecho tenía hombre alguno, aunque fuera un semidiós, de robarle una parte de eso y ensombrecer el resto? Luego de un largo silencio, añadió que no negaba el delito ni se arrepentía de haberlo cometido y, finalmente, le preguntó a Zeus qué habría hecho si, en lugar de a Alcipe, Halirrotio hubiese lastimado a Atenea.

En el silencio que siguió, hubiera podido escucharse caer un alfiler.

Ares, que había estado en riesgo de perder sus títulos y privilegios, y de ser expulsado de la asamblea de los dioses, fue sentenciado a compensar económicamente a la madre de Halirrotio trabajando como esclavo por espacio de siete años, el mismo castigo que había recibido Apolo por dar muerte a los cíclopes para vengar a su hijo Asclepio.

Podía decir que había salido muy bien librado, al menos así lo consideraron los otros dioses cuando lo felicitaron por su buena fortuna.

Sin embargo, para Ares, la buena fortuna no tuvo relación con el castigo leve.

Entre las divinidades que asistieron al juicio estaba una joven diosa que hasta ese momento participaba muy poco de las asambleas de los Olímpicos. Nunca antes habían reparado el uno en el otro, pero entre todos los que felicitaron a Ares, fue la única que le preguntó cómo se encontraba Alcipe.

Se llamaba Niké y siglos después Ares podía jurar con toda seriedad que se había enamorado de ella ahí mismo y en ese instante, cuando todavía estaba encadenado y nadie se había dignado pensar en soltarlo para que pudiera marcharse.

Los demás Olímpicos se sorprendieron cuando le pidió permiso a Atenea para construir su propio Santuario en el Areópago. No faltó quien asegurara que ese deseo era una muestra de orgullo de Ares por el resultado del juicio y, por lo tanto, un insulto a Zeus. Y hubo quien dijo que el que Atenea le concediera el permiso era una muestra de rebeldía de la primogénita de Zeus, porque Alcipe era nieta de Erecteo, su hijo adoptivo y primer rey de Atenas.

Ares no podía construir un templo en el Areópago, porque, con excepción de Esparta, ninguna ciudad de Grecia (y mucho menos Atenas, que estaba bajo la protección de la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente) toleraba que se rindiera culto al dios de la Guerra Apasionada dentro de sus murallas, por a temor a atraer conflictos, así que construyó nada más una residencia y mientras se encontraba dentro de los límites de la ciudad, rendía homenaje a Atenea como si fuera un ateniense más… o un simple daimon de su hermana mayor.

Esa deferencia ante Atenea alimentó también los rumores. No solo estaban los que creían que Ares conspiraría tarde o temprano para derrocar a Zeus, ahora además estaban los que pensaban que quería aliarse con Atenea para que _ella_ derrocara a Zeus.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, porque los motivos de Ares eran mucho más modestos: reconociendo la autoridad de Atenea en su ciudad contrarrestaba su propio poder y eso mantenía a salvo a Atenas… pero además evitaba que su poder creara conflictos en su propia casa; era simplemente una manera (muy eficiente) de procurarse paz doméstica, por lo menos en lo que tocaba a sus hijos, porque había aceptado (con muy buen humor) desde un principio el hecho de que jamás podría ganarle una discusión a Niké; después de todo, ella _era_ la Victoria.

Sin embargo, esa paz que la familia de Ares apreciaba tanto (por lo escasa y poco frecuente), tenía sus desventajas: al haber limitado su poder en Atenas, Ares se volvía vulnerable… y eso era lo que habían aprovechado las Grayas, que invadieron el Areópago en un momento en que los hijos mayores estaban visitando a Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero) en Citeres y lograron hacerlo prisionero mientras protegía la huida de sus hijos menores, todavía demasiado jóvenes y poco poderosos como para enfrentarlas. Además, las Grayas no habían estado solas en esa ocasión, no había duda de que no hubieran podido someter a Ares por su propia cuenta incluso si el dios de la Guerra hubiera renunciado a todo su poder mientras estaba en su casa, pero tenían aliados, y estos aliados se habían encargado de la mayor parte del trabajo.

Eris reflexionaba sobre todo eso mientras atravesaba las distintas estancias del palacio camino de los aposentos que uno de esos aliados de las Grayas había reclamado para sí.

A diferencia de la parte del palacio habitado por las tres brujas, en esa zona se respiraba aire puro y no existía el menor rastro de suciedad, pero eso no contribuía a brindarle comodidad alguna a Eris.

Había música en el ambiente y Eris siguió el sonido hasta quedarse en el umbral de un salón en el que un muchacho tocaba el piano. La interpretación era formalmente correcta, pero hasta para alguien con tan poco oído musical como la diosa de la Discordia resultaba evidente que el muchacho tocaba con la determinación de quien realiza una labor desagradable totalmente en contra de su voluntad: las notas se deslizaban unas tras otras en el orden y con el ritmo debidos, pero carecían de alma y de disfrute por el arte. Y si eso no fuera bastante para darse cuenta de que el muchacho detestaba el ejercicio musical, bastaba con mirar la cara de sombrío fastidio que tenía en ese momento.

Era un joven de unos 16 años, ojos grises y cabello de un rubio casi blanco; su piel, muy pálida, únicamente tenía unas pocas imperfecciones, unos cuantos lunares, pero Eris sabía que la menor exposición al sol haría que esa clase de piel se volviera una explosión de pecas, y esa era una de las razones por las que el joven tenía estrictamente prohibido salir del palacio. Era delgado y larguirucho, todo codos y rodillas, pero, cuando no estaba poniendo mala cara (como en ese momento), tenía un rostro de rasgos armoniosos y una bella sonrisa que anunciaban que acabaría por convertirse en un hombre apuesto, si vivía lo suficiente, cosa que Eris deseaba no llegara a suceder.

-¿Estás complacida con el avatar que encontré para la Dama Niké? –preguntó una voz sedosa.

-Para nada. La esposa de mi padre aborrecerá ese cuerpo si tu amo sigue con la mala ocurrencia de querer encerrarla ahí. Es un varón, por si no lo has notado, y no está a la altura ni de la belleza ni del talento de la Dama Niké.

Meliseo no se dio por ofendido. Aunque seguía siendo un daimon, era mucho mayor que Eris y tenía el don de la elocuencia, sabía de sobra que las palabras amargas de la diosa podían reducirse a una técnica retórica destinada a provocar enojo y pérdida de control por parte del oponente, él mismo usaba técnicas similares, aunque solía ser más sutil.

Se trataba del daimon de las abejas y de la miel, pero, aparte de las labores más evidentes que le correspondían (la protección de la apicultura), también podía servir ocasionalmente como un delegado del poder de las musas, sobre todo de Polimnia, la Retórica, una labor en la que su voz (dulce como miel) y su disposición (engañosamente dulce) le eran muy útiles.

Los Olímpicos lo consideraban un caso perdido, porque a su edad lo normal era que un daimon ya hubiera sido capaz de despertar al noveno sentido para ser considerado adulto y él, sin embargo, seguía estancado en el nivel más bajo de la inmortalidad.

-Lamento escuchar eso. No ha sido fácil encontrar un mortal capaz de albergar un alma divina. El Hado Misterioso decreta que para cada dios de Grecia nazca solamente una persona en cada generación y, desde que mi amo y _tus amas_ pusieron en práctica su plan, todas las posibles reencarnaciones de Niké murieron antes de alcanzar la adolescencia. Cosa que siempre me ha intrigado, dicho sea de paso.

Eris no se inmutó. Ambos sabían de sobra que las propias Grayas se encargaban de asesinar a cada posible reencarnación de Ares y de Niké desde su llegada al palacio. Las reencarnaciones eran problemáticas, permitían que las almas de los dioses maduraran y se elevaran sobre sus propias limitaciones. No, a las Grayas no les convenía que alguno de ellos reencarnara, por eso se habían dedicado a buscarles avatares.

Para cada dios, de cualquier mitología, solo existía una persona en la que pudiera reencarnarse por cada generación. Si la reencarnación fallaba o la persona destinada moría, el dios debía esperar pacientemente hasta que le llegara su turno en el siguiente ciclo.

Con los avatares, las cosas eran mucho más sencillas. Casi cualquier persona podía servir como avatar, bastaba con que la voluntad del dios superara a la suya, lo suficiente como para someter o incluso destruir el alma original.

Aún más, había personas, como aquel muchacho, que parecía _hechas_ expresamente para ser avatares. Solían poseer una pureza excepcional, lo que las hacía cercanas a los dioses y facilitaba el que pudieran refugiarse en ellas, pero tenían una seria desventaja: así como sus corazones eran puros, sus cuerpos solían ser débiles, tenían casi siempre salud frágil y, con mucha frecuencia, eran fáciles de manipular, porque su propia inocencia los volvía crédulos y sencillos de engañar.

Así como las Grayas hacían desaparecer a las posibles reencarnaciones de Ares y Niké, Eris y sus hermanos habían tenido mucho que ver en la muerte de los candidatos a avatares de Ares y Niké desde la llegada de las Grayas al palacio, pero Meliseo no tenía pruebas al respecto y sin pruebas su amo no le permitiría hacer nada en contra de ella. El comentario tenía el único propósito de advertirle que él en persona se encargaría de proteger a ese posible avatar, de manera que esta vez el plan para tener a Niké prisionera y sometida a la voluntad de las Grayas sí funcionaría.

A menos, claro, que los Areidas encontraran la forma de echarlo todo a perder… de nuevo.

-¿No podían al menos tomarse la molestia de buscarle una niña bonita? –replicó con tono aburrido-. Aunque ella tolere ser encerrada en esa prisión, a mi pobre padre le dará un ataque cuando la vea en semejante facha.

Era de sobra conocido que Ares aborrecía a los jovencitos de aspecto andrógino, porque le recordaban a Adonis, un muchacho mortal que había sido una de las causas por las que su matrimonio con Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero) fracasó tan estrepitosamente.

-Pues no, lamentablemente –respondió Meliseo, con ligereza-, sin embargo, nuestro querido muchacho posee una serie de condiciones que lo hacen susceptible de convertirse en un excelente avatar, igualmente podría ser un médium, si le interesara el espiritismo, hemos tenido muchísima suerte de encontrarlo.

Eris frunció el ceño. Sí, muchísima suerte, Meliseo y sus amigos habían logrado robarle el chico a sus padres y luego protegerlo de los Areidas durante diez años, todo un récord. Si Atenea encontraba la espada y cometía la infinita torpeza de usarla para liberar el alma de Niké, ésta volvería (lógicamente) al Areópago para reunirse con su cuerpo… y se encontraría con el detalle de que su cuerpo no estaba ahí, sino en el Olimpo, aislado con tantos hechizos y barreras mágicas que no tendría más remedio que refugiarse en el cuerpo propicio que encontrara más a mano, a menos que prefiriera desintegrarse y dejar de existir para siempre.

La diosa de la Discordia no estaba muy segura de cuál alternativa sería preferible para Niké, pero las Grayas estaban ahí para asegurarse de que no tuviera más opción que elegir al avatar.

-Sé que te preocupa la estética –continuó Meliseo-, pero créeme que he hecho todo lo posible para que este cuerpo mortal sea lo más llevadero posible para la Dama Niké. Lo hemos educado lo mejor posible en las técnicas y las artes que ella prefiere, yo creo que estará complacida.

¿A quién creía que estaba engañando? Lo único que habían hecho era enseñarle a obedecer y minar cuanto pudieran su voluntad, de manera que no fuera capaz de oponerse cuando el alma de la diosa buscara refugio en él. El pobre niño estaría mejor muerto.

No tenía caso quedarse mirándolo, así que continuó su camino. Meliseo la siguió, hablando amigablemente de cuánto favorecía a Eris su nuevo corte de cabello, aunque sabía que la diosa no le prestaba atención.

Cuando ya no escuchó la voz del daimon (una voz que había llegado a odiar profundamente), Astarté interrumpió su práctica con el primer y único error en más de una hora. El sonido discordante enmascaró un quejido de frustración y cólera.

Golpeó con fuerza el piano, haciéndose un arañazo contra uno de los adornos metálicos. Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo y se transformaron en pétalos de rosa antes de que el arañazo se cerrara por sí solo sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

Ya lo había intentado todo. Escapar era imposible y tampoco había tenido éxito tratando de ponerle fin a esa pesadilla: las únicas armas que tenía a su alcance eran cuchillos y venenos, y ninguna de las dos cosas parecía capaz de hacerle daño.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

En un intento por ordenar la cocina antes de que Afrodita terminara de bañarse luego de otra larga jornada en el sótano, Saga encontró los dulces que Kanon había comprado en Rodorio y recordó la travesura que su hermano había confesado estar planeando poco antes de que los Shoguns lo secuestraran.

No podían ser todos para Kiki y Polemos, eran demasiados incluso si la maldad que deseaba hacer su hermano consistía en provocarle a los dos un coma diabético.

Seleccionó los que le parecieron más apetitosos y preparó dos bolsitas idénticas. Se los haría llegar a la primera oportunidad, sin prevenir ni a Mu ni a Shura. Aquello sería el acabose.

Tenía que estar loco para secundar a Kanon en una travesura. Y Kanon tenía que estar loco para querer darle dulces a Kiki, el niño era lemuriano y el azúcar… el azúcar afectaba en formas extrañas a los lemurianos…

Pensaba en eso al tiempo que desenvolvía uno de los caramelos sobrantes y se lo echaba a la boca. El recuerdo llegó como un golpe al momento en que el dulce entró en contacto con su lengua.

* * *

-El azúcar afecta en formas extrañas a mi gente –había dicho Shion muy serio-. Ni su madre ni yo tenemos idea de cómo puede actuar en ustedes. Por lo tanto, está prohibido comer o beber cosa alguna que contenga azúcar. ¿He sido claro al respecto?

Los dos habían asentido. ¿Qué edad tenían entonces? Tal vez unos cuatro o cinco años, lo suficiente para saber qué era el azúcar y qué significa "prohibido".

Saga había respetado esa orden en particular hasta los catorce años, cuando él y Kanon acompañaron (muy de mala gana) a Shion hasta Jamir.

Aquel fue un año de pesadilla durante el cual los gemelos tuvieron que compartir con Mu una habitación pequeñita en una casa llena a reventar de parientes lejanos cuyos nombres Saga no siempre lograba pronunciar bien (Kanon ni siquiera hacía el intento).

Los dos hermanos habían tenido que viajar de un extremo a otro del Tíbet llevando y trayendo cartas de Shion a miembros de la tribu y viceversa. El tono de las misivas era cada vez más airado, hasta que llegó un momento en que Kanon juraba que se podían escuchar los gritos a través de la tinta.

Pasaron frío e incomodidades por culpa de toda esa correspondencia, que al final fue inútil, porque nadie en toda la tribu quiso amparar al pequeño huérfano y no les quedó más remedio que adoptarlo ellos, justo lo que los gemelos habían sugerido en primer lugar, cuando llegó al Santuario la noticia de que los padres de Mu (emparentados con Shion en algún grado remoto) habían muerto en un accidente y la familia le pedía a él (por ser el miembro más anciano) que le encontrara un nuevo hogar.

¿Por qué estaría Shion tan renuente a recibirlo en Grecia? Era evidente que le agradaba, no paraba de alabar lo talentoso que era, el excelente armero que llegaría a ser… Porque Mu, a diferencia de sus propios hijos, sí tenía ese don tan apreciado entre los lemurianos que le permitía manipular el metal a su antojo y convertirlo en lo que quisiera.

Saga había sufrido un severo ataque de celos al darse cuenta de que Mu a los seis años poseía un control de la telequinesis muy superior al que él podría alcanzar en toda su vida. Se las había arreglado para tragarse casi toda su envidia junto con su vanidad herida (de manera que solo Kanon pudo notarlo) y empezó a prepararse para recibir a Mu como otro fastidioso hermanito menor mucho antes de que Shion llegara a la mitad de la lista de posibles padres adoptivos. Kanon se había resignado desde el principio.

Si las diez mejores opciones no querían al mocoso y no se había presentado ningún voluntario, ¿para qué humillarse suplicando casa por casa por todo Jamir? A fin de cuentas, estaría bien con ellos. Las gemelas se sentirían encantadas de dejar de ser las menores, además, tenían tiempo de estar pidiendo hermanitos (en plural, porque creían que en la familia solo podían nacer gemelos); Kanon tendría alguien que lo distrajera porque el pequeño necesitaría mucha ayuda para aprender griego y adaptarse al Santuario (esa distracción llegaba justo a tiempo, tener que vivir como la sombra del futuro Caballero de Géminis estaba agriándole el carácter); y Febe podría reírse un poco a costillas de Shion por haber tenido que viajar hasta China para conseguirse un hijo que se le pareciera físicamente.

Y en lo talentoso, también.

Para colmo de males, los gemelos tuvieron algunos problemas con las autoridades chinas precisamente por no parecerse tanto a Shion como para que su herencia lemuriana resultara evidente. Para más de un policía, ellos tenían más bien aspecto de ser dos extranjeros (lo cual era cierto) que se movilizaban demasiado (cierto también) por una zona llena de tensiones y conflictos étnicos y políticos listos para estallar a la menor provocación (ciertísimo, sin duda alguna), por lo que no había manera de que pudieran resultar más sospechosos ni aunque lo intentaran adrede.

Y, por si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente para crisparle los nervios, Shion estuvo a punto de descubrir que Saga fumaba.

Lo único que lo había salvado entonces fue el hecho de que Shion, al notar el olor a tabaco, había asumido de inmediato que el fumador era Kanon.

Por supuesto, a Kanon no le había hecho gracia recibir sermones a causa del vicio de Saga y éste decidió recurrir a caramelos de menta con la doble intención de aplacar el olor y ayudarse a resistir la tentación del siguiente cigarrillo.

Probó el primer caramelo con miedo. No tenía idea de qué podían ser las "formas extrañas" que tenía el azúcar para actuar sobre un lemuriano ni cómo podría resultar el experimento para un medio lemuriano.

El único efecto apreciable fue que le resultó muy difícil estarse quieto el resto del día. Eso y que cualquier tontería le arrancaba una carcajada, al punto que Shion le preguntó en algún momento si estaba tratando de hacerse pasar por Kanon, pero no sospechó que había caramelos de menta detrás de aquella tarde risueña de Saga.

Cuando pudo serenarse lo suficiente como para analizar los resultados de su experimento, llegó a una serie de conclusiones.

El azúcar producía en los lemurianos efectos similares a los que provoca en niños hiperactivos: potenciar la hiperactividad.

Shion y Febe probablemente habían actuado con inteligencia al prohibirles los dulces cuando niños. Kanon ya era bastante inquieto por cuenta propia, una "borrachera" de azúcar lo habría convertido en un huracán.

Sin embargo, el metabolismo de un Caballero de Atenea era mucho más elevado que el de un ser humano normal. Por lo tanto, Saga, que ya estaba al final de su entrenamiento y reclamaría la armadura de Géminis en su próximo cumpleaños, había podido quemar el azúcar con mayor rapidez y entonces el efecto resultó menos notorio.

Así pues, no había riesgos con el azúcar siempre y cuando fuera moderado y discreto.

* * *

Saga sonrió para sí y escogió el segundo caramelo.

Afrodita lo encontró cuando estaba desenvolviendo el… ¿décimo? en algún momento había perdido la cuenta… y Afrodita se quedó mirándolo con una cara de asombro que casi lo hizo reír. Por supuesto, esa hilaridad repentina tenía que ser culpa del azúcar.

-¿Quieres? –dijo Saga, señalándole la variedad de dulces esparcidos por la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Vas a comerte _todo_ eso? –exclamó Afrodita, que no parecía haber entendido que acababa de convidarlo. Quizá no había oído bien por culpa del caramelo que tenía en la boca.

-Kanon los compró. Sería una lástima desperdiciarlos.

-Saga, tu hermano almacena dulces como una ardilla y luego se los come poco a poco: esto es una reserva para un mes o dos. ¡No puedes comértelos en un solo día!

-Ya empecé y dudo que pueda detenerme. ¿Por qué no me ayudas con unos cuantos?

-Yo… no como azúcar…

-¿Por qué no?

Había infinidad de razones. Como el hecho de que Ixión jamás había desperdiciado un centavo en golosinas para sus aprendices. O que Saga, a quien Afrodita admiraba desde los cinco años, había afirmado en más de una ocasión que jamás probaba _nada_ que contuviera azúcar.

Ver al ídolo de su infancia en el proceso de atiborrarse de dulces era un choque terrible.

-Saga, esto no es propio de ti…

-Claro que no –Saga miraba atentamente la mesa, ocupado en elegir el próximo dulce.

-Saga…

Ah, Afrodita seguía ahí. El pobre se veía tan preocupado… ¿Qué había dicho Kanon en su carta acerca del Caballero de Piscis? Algo como "se desvive por los demás, con eso se olvida de que él también carga su porción de sufrimiento y tiene derecho a que alguien lo cuide de vez en cuando". Sí, algo así.

-Están buenos, ¿por qué no pruebas uno?

-Actúas en forma extraña. Será mejor que te alejes de esa mesa. _Ahora_.

-Amargo.

-…¿Qué?

-Chocolate amargo.

Acababa de descubrir una tableta de chocolate amargo. Sí, eso era perfecto. Afrodita, evidentemente, no era muy aficionado al dulce, así que tal vez preferiría el sabor del chocolate puro, sin azúcar ni leche… y esa tableta era de chocolate 90% puro, nada de manteca de cacao (que rebaja la calidad y produce espinillas), no, era chocolate amargo auténtico, de lo mejor.

Saga desenvolvió la tableta, cortó un trozo y luego, lenta y deliberadamente, se acercó a Afrodita, que parecía asustado (qué extraño) y retrocedió hasta topar con la pared.

-Abre la boca –ordenó Saga.

Afrodita obedeció sin rechistar. Saga le puso el chocolate en la boca y lo observó mientras masticaba y tragaba. Había esperado más resistencia o por lo menos una protesta… pero, claro, Afrodita tenía _ese_ talón de Aquiles que le había facilitado tanto la vida a Arles: cedía ante quien era (o percibía) más fuerte que él.

El Caballero de Piscis terminó de tragar el chocolate y se quedó muy quieto, ¿tal vez esperando órdenes? Sí, ese era Afrodita, un perfecto soldado.

Saga sintió una repentina oleada de ternura al notar que tenía una mancha de chocolate en la comisura de la boca. No lo pensó, simplemente se inclinó y lamió el chocolate.

-¿Saga?

Nunca había comido chocolate amargo y lo que acababa de lamer era demasiado poco como para apreciar si le gustaba o no. Tendría que probar un poco más… ¿tal vez directamente de la boca de Afrodita?

Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando algo se interpuso entre él y los labios del otro.

Era una rosa, pero una muy extraña. Parecía hecha de vidrio y cuando Saga, movido por la curiosidad, la tocó con un dedo, la flor se desintegró en polvillo brillante.

-Ah, vaya, ¿esto qué fue?

-S-sigo tratando de recuperar mis rosas…

-Pues parecía una rosa, pero nunca te había visto hacer una totalmente transparente.

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Saga se olvidó por completo del beso que había estado a punto de darle para concentrarse (tanto como le permitía su mente nublada) en el frágil simulacro de rosa que Afrodita hizo aparecer de la nada.

-Es bella –declaró luego de observarla atentamente.

-Pero no se mantiene y se desintegra con facilidad.

Saga tomó la rosa y volvió a la mesa, donde desenvolvió otro caramelo. Afrodita fue tras él.

-¡No, Saga, no más dulces...! ¡Mph!

Saga acababa de empujarle otro trozo de chocolate amargo en la boca y le puso el resto de la tableta en la mano.

-Cómete esto –ordenó, y siguió examinando la rosa.

Afrodita lo contempló incrédulo.

-Esta es más resistente que la primera –dijo Saga.

-¿Mph?

-Sí, mira, me ha dejado manipularla bastante. Vaya, los pétalos tienen bordes afilados, ¿habías notado eso?

Afrodita negó con la cabeza y, durante el rato que siguió, se dedicó a roer el chocolate sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras Saga examinaba las rosas y de vez en cuando le pedía que creara otra.

Curiosamente, el Caballero de Géminis tenía razón: cada una resultaba más fuerte y mejor formada que la anterior.

* * *

**Burgos, España**

* * *

Shura ahogó un quejido y luchó por poner buena cara. ¿De todos los museos de Europa habían tenido que ir a buscar una espada justo a ese? MM les había hecho perder toda la tarde yendo de una exhibición a otra. ¡Y ahora, para colmo de males, se había encontrado con un conocido! ¿Cómo era posible que un italiano que en toda su vida solo había visitado las Tierras Místicas, Italia, Groenlandia y Suecia, tuviera amigos en España?

El anciano caballero (que casi le había dado un susto de muerte a Shura al acercarse a ellos y llamar a MM por su nombre) hablaba como si lo conociera desde… ¿la Universidad? ¿Otra vez _eso_?

En el Santuario, los pocos que estaban enterados de que MM y Afrodita alguna vez tuvieron la ocurrencia de estudiar en el mundo exterior, consideraban aquello una simple rareza más entre las muchas que tenían esos dos. Pero ahora Shura estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que al menos se habían tomado en serio lo de estudiar, porque el profesor Rojas parecía tener un buen recuerdo de ellos. Cosa rara. Mejor dicho, cosa rarísima. Era probablemente la primera persona que Shura veía hablarle a MM con amabilidad al primer intento.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Angello? No he sabido de ti desde la graduación, aunque me han dicho que tu hermano publica con bastante frecuencia.

La risa de MM sorprendió por igual a Shura, Shiryu y Nachi.

-Él ama su profesión y quiere contagiar de eso al resto de la humanidad, por eso escribe tanto, pero yo soy más egoísta y prefiero quedarme en mi rincón, quitándole el polvo a una pequeña colección privada que me encomendaron en Grecia un poco antes de terminar la carrera.

-¿Y qué te trae por España?

-Aunque no lo crea, trabajo, y del peor posible –MM señaló a los otros tres con la cabeza-. Mi jefa está empeñada en que algunos mocosos parientes suyos tengan una buena educación, y el profesor de Esgrima y yo tenemos que acompañar a estos dos en particular a visitar escuelas.

Shura no podía acabar de creer la tranquilidad con la que MM había montado una mentira tan grande en tan poco tiempo.

Unos instantes después, el Caballero del Dragón y el del Lobo habían sido presentados como Shiryu y Nachi Kido (quienes habían sido educados en casa hasta ese entonces e ingresarían a un colegio "de verdad" por primera vez el año siguiente), y Shura había pasado a convertirse en uno de sus tutores.

-Disculpa, viejo, siempre se me olvida tu apellido –dijo MM con lo que parecía ser una buena imitación de una sonrisa sinceramente avergonzada cuando estaba presentándolo.

A Shura no le quedó más opción que seguirle el juego.

-Shura es mi apellido, o más bien Ashura, solo que la mayoría del personal griego tiende a comerse la primera "a", no sé por qué –gruñó el Caballero de Capricornio-. Es mi nombre lo que nunca has sabido, _Angello_.

-Hombre, no tenía idea. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-…Carlos –respondió Shura, a regañadientes.

-El suyo es un apellido poco común –comentó el profesor-. ¿Alguna relación con los asuras de la mitología india?

-De ahí proviene.

Rato después, luego de enterarse de que el profesor se había retirado el año anterior y había vuelto a su patria para pasar ahí sus años dorados, de que la esposa, los hijos y los nietos del profesor en cuestión estaban muy bien, y de que MM prometiera visitarlo al día siguiente para tomar café e intercambiar recuerdos, los cuatro Caballeros de Atenea llegaron (¡por fin!) a la sala de armas y Shura no pudo aguantar más.

-¡¿Pero es que tú eres un mentiroso compulsivo o algo así, Máscara Mortal? –exclamó.

MM le devolvió una mirada inocente que no podía ser más falsa de lo que ya era.

-Vamos, Charlie, créeme que a mí tampoco me ha hecho gracia encontrarme con un antiguo profesor mío estando en tu compañía, ¿pero qué querías que le dijera? ¿"¡Hola, profe! Ahora formo parte de una orden religioso-militar que sirve a una diosa pagana de la antigua Grecia y estoy aquí con tres correligionarios (dos de los cuales, por cierto, son menores de edad) porque tenemos el propósito de robarnos las espadas del muy noble don Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, alias _el Cid_?" ¿Te parece esa verdad más razonable que las mentiras que le conté?

Shura no encontraba cómo responderle, pero no parecía dispuesto a ceder en la discusión, por lo que Shiryu decidió que era mejor interrumpir.

-¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste, Cáncer?

-Ah… eso… no tiene importancia –MM se encogió de hombros-. Entré a la Universidad solo para que Lucy dejara de fastidiar, no porque me interesara obtener un título en el mundo exterior. Él era el que quería cursar estudios superiores y Arles no iba a darle permiso de quedarse solo en Suecia tanto tiempo, creo que tenía miedo de que no quisiera volver. La única solución fue que yo lo acompañara y, ya que iba a estar ahí, ingresé también a la Universidad, para no aburrirme.

Los otros tres lo miraban estupefactos y MM empezó a sentirse realmente incómodo.

-Y cuando el profesor Rojas dijo que "tu hermano" publica… -dijo Nachi.

-En Suecia nos hicimos pasar por hermanos, ¿vale? Teníamos que estar juntos mucho tiempo y no queríamos que la gente creyera que éramos novios o algo así. Afrodita de vez en cuando escribe artículos para una revista especializada, esas son sus publicaciones.

-¿Una revista de qué? –preguntó Shura-. ¿Cosmética?

-No, Chuck, Botánica.

**La India**

La aldea natal de Shaka estaba construida cerca de un templo dedicado a Shiva. Era ahí donde, según la información que había logrado reunir Saori, se encontraba protegida la espada Chandrahas, y Birendra los acompañó hasta el sitio, con una expresión cada vez más preocupada.

El templo estaba en ruinas, completamente invadido por la selva.

-¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? –murmruó Ikki, mirando con duda hacia el techo, que no parecía tener muchas razones para continuar donde estaba en lugar de desplomarse.

-Síganme –dijo Birendra, caminando hacia la parte posterior.

Mucho más allá de donde una persona prudente se atrevería a aventurarse, había una estancia cuya entrada estaba disimulada por escombros y cortinas de vegetación. Birendra entró como si acostumbrara hacerlo a diario, y los Caballeros lo siguieron.

El lugar estaba iluminado por gran cantidad de lámparas y, gracias a su luz, pudieron darse cuenta de que esa parte del templo seguía en uso, todo estaba limpio, en perfecto estado… y habitado.

El dios Shiva estaba ahí, ocupando el centro de la habitación, con una expresión serena y los ojos cerrados.

Algunos devotos dejaban ofrendas ante él y se retiraban en silencio para no perturbarlo.

-¿Está dormido? –preguntó Ichi en un susurro cuando Birendra se apartó de ellos para presentar sus respetos como lo hacían los demás.

-Meditando. Procuren no estorbar el paso aquí, ¿quieren? Terminen de entrar.

Los tres Caballeros descubrieron entonces a una persona más que acababa de acercárseles.

No aparentaba más de doce años, era esbelto, de piel morena, su cabello estaba recogido parcialmente en dos moños y vestía… algo que parecía ser una túnica hecha con pétalos y hojas de loto.

-Perdón, señorita –dijo Ichi de inmediato.

-Perdonado estás. Y también te perdono el haberme confundido con una mujer, es un error frecuente –entonces el joven descubrió a Shaka y se quedó mirándolo con aire de sorpresa.

-Es de mala educación mirar así a alguien, niño –dijo Birendra, cuando volvió con ellos y notó que Shaka estaba empezando a dar señales de sentirse incómodo. Desde que podía recordar, la gente siempre se quedaba mirando a Shaka, sobre todo si estaban los dos juntos.

El joven miró a Birendra por primera vez y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Están muy lejos de casa ustedes dos, pequeños. ¿Dónde están sus padres?

Ikki e Ichi se extrañaron al escucharlo. ¿Un niño estaba llamando "pequeños" a dos adultos?

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Shaka, no menos intrigado.

-Soy Li Nezha, el Hijo del Loto.

Birendra titubeó un poco antes de responder.

-Me disculpo, príncipe Nezha, no sabía que estaba ante uno de los Inmortales.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Birendra.

-¿Y el de tu hermano?

-Somos primos –intervino Shaka-. Yo soy Shaka, Caballero Dorado de Virgo, ellos son Ikki del Fénix e Ichi de la Hidra, también son Caballeros de Atenea.

Nezha los saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Los nombres de sus padres, pequeños?

Era una pregunta demasiado directa, hecha de un modo que resultaba incluso descortés, aunque Nezha parecía tratar de usar un tono amable, Shaka frunció el ceño.

-El nombre de nuestra familia es Kamla. Mis padres son Sadhil y Arundhati, y los de Birendra son Nerhu y Vainavi. Pertenecemos a la casta de los Brahmanes.

Nezha pareció satisfecho con eso y regresó al lugar que ocupaba antes. Al parecer, esperaba a alguien, o algo.

-¿Falta mucho para que Shiva termine su meditación? –le pregunto Shaka a Birendra.

-Yo llevo veinte años aquí esperando que termine –dijo Nezha.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Ikki.

-Es en serio. Vine a hacerle una pregunta rápida, él me dijo "espera, por favor, voy a meditar un momento", y aquí me tienen. Ah, no –añadió al ver que Ikki miraba calculadoramente a Shiva-. No te lo recomiendo, la última vez que alguien interrumpió su meditación, hubo un accidente muy feo. Es mejor esperar.

-No sotros no somos inmorales, no podemos darnos ese lujo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan preguntarle?

-Vinimos a buscar la espada Chandrahas –dijo Shaka.

-¿La Sonrisa de la Luna? Es esa de ahí –Nezha señaló una espada curva que reposaba en un almohadón a los pies de Shiva.

* * *

**Asgaard**

* * *

Hilda de Polaris miró un tanto incrédula a Aioria de Leo y Shun de Andrómeda luego de que terminaran de explicarle la petición de Atenea.

-Atenea quiere que le preste la espada Thyrfing para comprobar si es o no la espada de Ayax –resumió.

-Así es –confirmó Aioria.

-Sin embargo… -Hilda titubeó un poco-. ¿Ella sabe que Thyrfing está maldita?

-Eso hace que sea todavía más probable que sea la que buscamos.

La representante de Odín sacudió la cabeza, pero les indicó que la siguieran. Los guió hasta los sótanos más profundos del castillo, donde los dos Caballeros, junto con Cid y Bud, tuvieron que esforzarse bastante para abrir una pesada puerta de madera reforzada con bandas de metal.

Dentro del calabozo solamente había una caja de hierro cerrada con cadenas y candados, pero las paredes, el suelo y el techo estaban cubiertos con runas mágicas que brillaron fantasmales cuando entraron.

-Como les dije, está maldita. Su dueño podría ser el más despiadado asesino, pero no podría superarla: llegaría un momento en que él ya estaría harto de sangre y aún así la espada seguiría exigiendo muertes, es completamente insaciable. Les recomiendo encarecidamente que no abran esta caja. Y díganle a Atenea que no debería sacarla de ahí a menos que no tenga otra opción.

Aioria tragó saliva con dificultad. Aquellas advertencias parecían realmente serias.

* * *

**Francia**

* * *

Las cámaras de seguridad en el Museo del Louvre captaron solamente un borrón dorado y otro color bronce un instante previo a la desaparición de una espada que, según se cree, puede ser la famosa Joyeuse, la espada personar de Carlomagno.

Por supuesto, no existe seguridad de que esa espada en particular sea la auténtica, además de que ha sido reconstruida, al parecer, a partir de piezas diferentes. Hay además otra espada Joyeuse que se conserva en Viena, pero los ladrones que se llevaron la de Francia parecían estar bastante seguros de lo que querían, ya que solamente se llevaron a Joyeuse y dejaron todo lo demás intacto.

A Kamus de Acuario no le había agradado demasiado la misión ni tampoco el tener que llevarla a cabo en compañía de un Caballero de Bronce al que ni siquiera conocía, pero Ban de Lionet por lo menos había demostrado ser eficiente y rápido para obedecer instrucciones, por lo que por lo menos pudieron terminar rápido con la encomienda y regresar al Santuario mucho antes de que las autoridades francesas se dieran cuenta de que faltaba algo en su museo más emblemático.

* * *

**India**

* * *

-Si Shiva no termina pronto su meditación, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Robar su espada y rogar a todos los dioses para que podamos devolvérsela sin que llegue a enterarse de que la tomamos "prestada"? –dijo Ichi.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su primera visita al templo de Shiva. Habían vuelto a visitar el lugar cada día, pero el dios parecía tan concentrado en su meditación como al principio. No había manera de saber cuánto se prolongaría eso, e Ikki estaba empezando a impacientarse y tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no era buena idea provocar la ira de alguien que podía poner fin a la creación y luego reiniciarla.

-No creo que nos funcione –murmuró-. Lo más probable en ese caso será que abra los ojos justo cuando intentemos tomarla.

-Creo que tendremos que arriesgarnos e interrumpirlo –dijo Shaka.

-No puedes hacer algo así –replicó Birendra, enojado-. ¡No se puede interrumpir al Señor Shiva!

-Se trata de algo importante, primo. Le explicaremos y entenderá.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayan vuelto capaz de realizar semejante sacrilegio! –exclamó Birendra antes de abandonar la sana, evidentemente furioso.

-Su carácter… solía ser menos… vehemente –dijo Shaka, con aire confundido.

-No es tu culpa –dijo su tía, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Hace cerca de un año que Birendra se comporta en esa forma: irritable, explosivo… no sé qué le pasa.

Los tres Caballeros decidieron hacer un último intento en el templo y estaban a punto de salir de la casa cuando encontraron a alguien que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta: Li Nezha.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó Shaka, extrañado.

-¿Así te enseñaron a saludar, pequeño? –Nezha sonrió y le ofreció un paquete envuelto en seda-. No importa, ya tendrás tiempo de mejorar esos modales. Traje algo que quizá le sea útil a tu princesa Atenea, aunque dudo que sea lo que está buscando.

Shaka recibió el paquete y lo contempló con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es?

-La espada Chandrahas. Es lo que viniste a buscar, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero… ¿la tomó sin pedirle permiso a Shiva?

Nezha se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que la traerás de vuelta cuando ya no la necesites. Mientras tanto, yo tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que Shiva termine de meditar y podamos _continuar_ nuestra conversación. Si la devuelves antes de que él termine, aquí no habrá pasado nada. Y si termina antes de que regreses, yo le explicaré todo.

Shaka iba a protestar, pero ya Nezha se había marchado.

-Esto nos traerá problemas –declaró el Caballero de Virgo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, ¿no? –dijo Ikki.

-Li Nezha es ampliamente conocido por su astucia y sus engaños –Shaka desenvolvió la espada y comprobó que, efectivamente, era Chandrahas-. No tiene ninguna razón que yo sepa para querer ayudarnos…

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos a volver al Santuario, entre más pronto podamos devolver esta espada, mejor –apuntó Ikki.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

**Alrededores del Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Para el equipo de Shura, luego de cometer dos hábiles robos, el regreso al Santuario fue, más que silencioso, sombrío.

A MM no podía importarle menos lo que sintiera Shura por lo que habían tenido que hacer en Burgos y en Madrid, pero su actitud abatida estaba contagiando a Shiryu y a Nachi, lo cual (de rebote, por supuesto) estaba poniéndolo a él de mal humor.

-Acompáñame, Karl –dijo, apresurando el paso para adelantarse a los dos de Bronce, quienes (prudencia inusual en ellos) bajaron el ritmo de la caminata para quedarse atrás.

-¿Cuántas versiones de "Carlos" conoces? –preguntó Shura, molesto.

-Tendré que preguntarle a alguien cómo se dice en chino, porque ya solo me queda una que no he usado y quiero guardarla para una ocasión especial –al notar la mirada interrogante de Shura, MM le sonrió de lado y pronunció lenta y cuidadosamente un nombre más-. Karol.

-Espera un momento, ese es nombre de mujer –protestó Shura.

-No, señor, es Carlos en polaco. ¿Qué, vas a discutirle a un italiano el nombre de un Papa? Los polacos no tienen la culpa de que se pronuncie igual que el diminutivo de Carla, Carola y Carolina en español.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Venganza, por supuesto.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Fuiste el primero que se burló de Afrodita cuando mi viejo empezó a llamarlo por un nombre de niña.

Shura se quedó boquiabierto por un instante.

-¡Pero tú mismo lo llamas "Lucy"!

-Él contraataca llamándome Angello y cuando realmente está enojado me dice "Angie". Pero tú lo hiciste llorar cuando éramos niños. Así pues, quedas advertido, Carolus, a la primera oportunidad que tenga, voy a llamarte "Karol" delante de Atenea y la Orden completa.

-Esto es… ¡Es ridículo, Cáncer! ¿Por qué vas a hacer algo tan infantil?

-Porque hace casi veinte años que te lo ganaste, y porque me da la regalada gana.

-Sabía que eras vengativo, pero no hasta qué extremo. Piscis nunca ha dicho o hecho algo que indique que me guarda rencor por esa tontería…

-Porque Piscis es Piscis y se dejaría morir antes que dejarte ver lo mucho que lo lastimaste. Verás, Lucy y yo tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo por nuestro juicio en el Hades después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas y nos tenían en el mismo calabozo. Para pasar el rato, hicimos una lista de todas las cosas que dejamos sin terminar antes de morir… y ajustar cuentas con el resto de la Orden abarcó tres cuartas partes de la dichosa lista. Ahora que estamos vivos otra vez, sería una lástima desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-El remover viejas heridas…

-No servirá de nada, lo sé. ¿Sabes qué sí podría servir de algo?

-¿Qué?

-Una disculpa.

-…¿Qué?

-Personalmente, considero que si la ofensa fue pública, la reparación debe serlo también, pero, conociendo a Afrodita, sé que él estará dispuesto a aceptarte una disculpa privada, que es mucho más de lo que ha recibido de ninguno de ustedes, montoneros.

-¿Quieres que le pida perdón por cosas que pasaron cuando éramos niños?

-No. Prefiero seguir vengándome en las formas más infantiles, creativas y ridículas que pueda encontrar.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También quieres una disculpa?

-No. Mira, Carlos, a mí nunca me ha importado ser un leproso para el resto de ustedes, pero Afrodita proviene de una familia en la que él era el más pequeño y mimado hasta que un día, de repente, se encontró convertido en un aprendiz de la Orden, con el peor Maestro posible y rodeado de mocosos que se dieron gusto maltratándolo porque en ese momento era el más débil. No tienes idea de cómo fue para él.

Shura guardó silencio y ambos caminaron así por un rato hasta que MM añadió otra cosa:

-Además, me revienta que te preocupe tanto perder tu honor por haber ayudado a robar un par de espadas viejas que de todos modos tendremos que devolver sanas y salvas en unas semanas, cuando tienes pendiente la deuda de haber hecho llorar a un niño. Hay días en que no te soporto, santurrón.

Shura se detuvo, mirándolo pasmado. MM, que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas:**

La Virgen de las Batallas: es una figura tallada en madera que representa a la Virgen y el Niño, mide unos 30cm de alto y data de 1275. Es propiedad actualmente del Museo del Prado, pero está en calidad de depósito en el Museo de Burgos. De acuerdo con la leyenda, el conde Fernán Gonzáles la llevaba a las batallas (de ahí el nombre), pero el conde vivió en el siglo X y la figura es del siglo XIII.

El Areópago (cuyo nombre se cree significa "Colina de Ares") es una pequeña elevación al oeste de la Acrópolis de Atenas. En el esplendor de Atenas, ahí era donde se realizaban los juicios.

El juicio de Ares no ocurrió como lo conté. En realidad los dioses lo absolvieron por falta de pruebas -U No había más testigos que la víctima, y era su palabra contra de Ares.

Astarté: en la Biblia, es un nombre más bien genérico que sirve para designar a cualquier diosa pagana, al parecer es una deformación de Isthar, el nombre de la diosa babilonia del amor y la belleza. Si mal no recuerdo, significa "señora" o "soberana".

Li Nezha: es un personaje de la mitología china que aparece en dos de las cuatro grandes novelas clásicas de este país (las cuales, dicho sea de paso, también son muy importantes en Japón y muchos mangakas, como Ozamu Tesuka, las CLAMP y Akira Toriyama, buscan inspiración en sus páginas). Cuenta la leyenda (y las novelas) que la madre de Nezha (luego de un embarazo pavorosamente largo) dio a luz algo que parecía un melocotón. Su padre, temiendo que eso fuera obra de los demonios lo cortó con una espada y descubrió que dentro del fruto había un niño del tamaño de una semilla de durazno.

El pequeño se llamó Nezha y gracias a la magia de su maestro, Taiyi, alcanzó el tamaño de un niño normal, aunque creció a un ritmo extrañamente acelerado: desde su primer día de vida parecía tener ocho años y se metía en infinidad de problemas porque era muy travieso.

Al nacer, Nezha tenía consigo un aro dorado y una cinta roja, que eran armas celestiales, y con ellas combatió y venció a un hijo del Rey Dragón. Cuando el Rey Dragón amenazó con destruir el país de Nezha como castigo por la muerte de su hijo, el padre de Nezha trató de matar al niño.

Nezha le dijo "te devuelvo el cuerpo que me diste, no quiero nada de ti" y se suicidó.

El maestro de Nezha recogió su alma y le hizo un nuevo cuerpo, con pétalos de loto. Como el loto es símbolo de la pureza y la inmortalidad, a partir de ese momento, Nezha ya no creció ni envejeció más.

Tiempo después ayudó a otros guerreros a combatir a la malvada emperatriz Dazi (que era una kitsune, zorro-demonio, disfrazada) y, como recompensa a su valor, fue convertido en uno de los dioses vivientes de China.

En japonés, su nombre es Nataku (¿a algún fan de CLAMP le suena ese nombre? XD)

En cuando a que lo confundan con una chica… existen muchas obras teatrales y danzas que incluyen a Nezha, pero lo más tradicional es que su papel lo interprete una muchacha, no un varón.

El apellido de Shaka y Birendra: Kamala o Kamla es un nombre común en India, y significa "loto".


	12. Acertar errando es suerte y no talento

**Capítulo doce**

**Acertar errando es suerte y no talento**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**Hallazgos**

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea (específicamente, el atrio Este de la Casa de Géminis)**

* * *

Afrodita estaba tardando más que de costumbre en prepararse para partir hacia el palacio y Saga estaba ponderando si sería una buena idea adelantarse cuando vio a Saori bajar la escalinata. Saori, por su parte, puso cara de resignación cuando el Caballero de Géminis la saludó formalmente.

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿Alguna vez te sueltas del protocolo? –preguntó, con un tono que (curiosamente) hizo que Saga recordara a Kanon, sin que pudiera explicarse por qué.

-No sería correcto de mi parte, Alteza.

-Pero te he pedido que no seas tan formal conmigo. Al menos cuando estamos en privado. ¿Es realmente tan difícil, Saga? Empezaré a creer que no te agrado.

Ese tono de niña mimada… ¿por qué le recordaba ahora a Galatea tratando de salirse con la suya?

-Alteza, no creo que…

-¿Qué es eso?

Siguiendo la mirada de Saori, Saga descubrió que algo brillaba en una de las grietas del suelo. Era solo un rayo de sol reflejándose quizá en un trozo de vidrio, o tal vez de metal. No le habría concedido la menor atención de no ser por la curiosidad de Saori.

Con un suspiro disimulado, se arrodilló en el suelo y exploró la grieta con los dedos. Era más profunda de lo que aparentaba y tuvo que esforzarse por introducir la mano, mientras oraba silenciosamente por no encontrar un escorpión o algo peor.

Finalmente, con bastante dificultad y unos cuantos raspones en la mano, consiguió sacar el objeto brillante.

-Imposible… -murmuró-. ¿Cómo pudo llegar el sol hasta una grieta tan profunda únicamente para hacer brillar _esto_?

Era una esclava de oro, pequeña y sencilla, apropiada para un niño muy pequeño. Saori se arrodilló frente a Saga para examinarla de cerca.

-"Kanon", "30 de mayo" –leyó ella en voz alta-. Falta el año, ¿no?

-Tal vez no había espacio para grabarlo.

Saori sonrió levemente mientras rozaba con un dedo los delgados cordones atados a las cadenitas, los cuales sin duda habían servido para sujetar la humilde joya a la muñeca de su dueño cuando llegó a ser demasiado pequeña para él.

Con un gesto infantil, la joven entrelazó sus manos en el regazo, mirando expectante al Caballero de Géminis.

Demasiado acostumbrado a comprender indirectas, Saga buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con su propia esclava, que colocó junto a la de Kanon para que Saori pudiera examinarlas a gusto. La única diferencia entre ambas joyas era el nombre grabado, y que la suya no tenía cordones que hicieran las veces de extensiones.

-Un regalo de nuestra madre.

-Su amor por ustedes era grande.

Lo decía como si le constara, lo cual era imposible, pero de todos modos Saga se sintió confortado al escucharla.

-Kanon debe haber lamentado mucho perder la suya –continuó ella.

Precisamente por esa pérdida Saga había empezado a guardar la suya en un bolsillo en lugar de llevarla puesta.

-Fue poco antes de nuestra peor pelea –admitió él, sintiendo que la tristeza volvía de nuevo, pesada como un golpe. Al menos le constaba ahora que la esclava había caído accidentalmente en aquella grieta (¿cómo era que no la había opacado por completo el polvo acumulado en más de una década?) y no se había perdido en el mar con el flujo y reflujo de la marea ni la había tirado Arles a la basura junto con el resto de las cosas de Kanon (no, nada en el mundo lograría que le confesara a Kanon lo que había pasado realmente con sus pertenencias).

-¡Oh! –Saori abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Por eso se pasaba el día limpiando la Casa de Géminis de arriba abajo! ¡Estaba buscándola!

-…¿Qué?

-¿No es eso lo que decía tu madre? ¿Que cuando algo se pierde la manera más rápida de encontrarlo es limpiar y ordenar? -¿cómo era que sabía _eso_?-. ¡Hay que devolvérsela!

-Pero…

-Oh, muy cierto. No así.

-¿Eh?

¿Por qué la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea llevaba consigo un trozo de oricalco en bruto? Demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, Saga no protestó cuando la joven depositó el oricalco junto a las esclavas, sujetó firmemente la mano de Saga entre las suyas y empezó a concentrarse en lograr que el metal sagrado obedeciera su voluntad.

-¿Qué… hace? –preguntó Saga al notar que el cosmos de Atenea iluminaba suavemente la Casa de Géminis al tiempo que el oricalco cambiaba de consistencia y pasaba de sólido a líquido sin que se modificara su temperatura.

-Son lindas, pero ya son demasiado pequeñas y el oro es tan frágil… voy a reforzarlas un poco.

El oricalco se movió siguiendo órdenes silenciosas y rodeó el oro. Cuando volvió a solidificarse, cada esclava era una pequeña placa de oro perfectamente encajada en una placa más grande de oricalco. Se podía distinguir donde terminaba cada metal por la diferencia de color, pero era prácticamente imposible separarlos sin destrozar las esclavas. Las cadenitas originales habían pasado a ser incrustaciones decorativas (¿por qué los eslabones se transformaron en estrellas en la esclava de Saga, pero eran una orla con forma de olas y espuma en la de Kanon?) y, a primera vista, se podría pensar que ambas esclavas habían sido así desde un principio.

-¡Listo! –Saori parecía muy satisfecha-. No había hecho algo así en muchos años, pero no ha quedado tan mal.

Saga se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras la diosa protectora del arte y la industria realizaba un pequeño milagro.

* * *

**La India**

* * *

-Me temo que no quiere venir a despedirse de ti –dijo Vainavi, apenada.

Shaka no podía terminar de creerlo. Cierto, Birendra había estado demostrando un mal carácter realmente extraño, ¿pero no despedirse siquiera de su único primo, al que no había visto en catorce años y que probablemente no vería de nuevo en al menos otros diez?

-¿Fue algo que dije? –preguntó, finalmente.

-Tu primo no ha sido el mismo desde hace tiempo –dijo Arundhati, la madre de Shaka.

Luego de intercambiar una mirada con su esposo y sus cuñados, Vainavi apoyó una mano en el hombro de Shaka.

-Todo empezó hace casi un año, cuando las fiestas en honor a la fundación de la aldea. Birendra no acostumbraba asistir, pero ese año no encontró cómo negarse a por lo menos estar un rato ahí con los otros jóvenes de su edad… sin embargo, se hizo muy tarde y no volvía, lo que era muy extraño, ya sabes lo formal que es. Finalmente, nos asustamos por su tardanza y tu tío, tus padres y yo salimos a buscarlo… ¿Puedes imaginarte el espectáculo que éramos cuatro viejos buscándolo por todo el pueblo?

-Lo encontramos en la plaza –dijo Nerhu, el padre de Birendra-. Estaba bailando.

-¿Birendra… bailando? –Shaka no lograba asimilar el dato. La música y el baile son parte importante de la cultura india. El baile es sagrado, una expresión de alegría, de vida… sin embargo, Birendra nunca bailaba. Nadie sabía por qué, pero desde niño se había negado a aprender siquiera el paso más sencillo. Shaka sabía que su tía Vainavi había sido una bailarina famosa en su juventud y que le dolía el rechazo de su único hijo hacia esa forma de arte, lo cual hacía todavía más extraña la idea de que Birendra hubiera bailado alguna vez-. Y… ¿bailaba bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Vainavi lo miró con sorpresa y luego rió brevemente.

-¡Hermoso, Shaka, era hermoso! Un poco atrevido, quizá…

-¿Un poco? –gruñó Nerhu.

-…y con una técnica impecable, todos los miraban fascinados.

-¿"Pero"? –aventuró Shaka, al ver que sus padres y su tío seguían igual de serios a pesar del entusiasmo de Vainavi.

-Bailaba para un extranjero –dijo Sadhil, el padre de Shaka, con un toque de incomodidad-. Y no, no es porque fuera un extranjero que me siento incómodo, sino porque luego Birendra no quiso darle las gracias…

-¿Cómo? –Shaka estaba empezando a sentirse un poco perdido-. ¿Darle las gracias por qué?

-Ni siquiera logramos averiguar su nombre –comentó Nerhu con tristeza-. Ah, pero no te hemos explicado bien cómo estuvieron las cosas. Cuando encontramos a tu primo, el extranjero se dio cuenta de inmediato de que éramos su familia y nos ayudó a traerlo a casa. Birendra estaba completamente intoxicado.

-¿Ebrio? –eso era todavía menos verosímil que imaginarlo bailando.

-Sí, olía a licor –confirmó Vainavi-, pero no era solo eso. ¿Recuerdas a Kanvar?

-Sí –el nombre preocupó a Shaka de inmediato. Se trataba del hijo menor del hombre más adinerado de la zona, su único hijo varón y un verdadero truhán de quien se rumoraba tenía negocios con delincuentes de la peor clase.

-¿Te enteraste de lo que trató de hacerle a Sati, la hija del señor Andani?

-Escuché que le dio una droga mezclada con un refresco e intentó violarla.

Nerhu suspiró con amargura.

-Sus hermanos la rescataron a tiempo. Y el desdichado intentó probar si tenía mejor suerte con Birendra.

Shaka tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para mantenerse sereno.

-¿Lo logró?

-No. Otros que estaban en la misma fiesta nos contaron después que el extranjero fue el primero en advertir lo que sucedía y se las arregló para impedir que Kanvar sacara a Birendra de la pista de baile, fue así como Birendra acabó bailando para él.

-Cuando las cosas se aclararon, buscamos al extranjero por toda la aldea, aunque Birendra se oponía, pero ya se había marchado. Ha estado… de ese humor desde entonces –concluyó Vainavi-. No logramos entender qué es lo que le pasa. Ha durado demasiado como para que sea solo orgullo herido.

-Comprendo –murmuró Shaka y miró hacia afuera de su casa. Ikki e Ichi llevaban rato esperando a que terminara de despedirse de su familia-. Díganle… que lo echo de menos.

Así, el Caballero de Virgo recogió la urna de su armadura y, luego de recibir una vez más las bendiciones de sus padres y tíos, fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de armas.

Miró hacia atrás un par de veces cuando abandonaban la aldea. Su renuencia a marcharse era evidente para los otros dos.

-No puedes resolver por él sus problemas, no importa de qué clase sean –dijo Ikki, adivinando que Shaka estaba inquieto porque su primo se había negado a hablar con él.

Shaka lo miró, primero con sorpresa y luego con indignación.

-Espero que recuerdes lo que acabas de decirme la próxima vez que Shun tenga problemas –declaró.

-Oye, no hay punto de comparación, Shun es un niño…

-¡Y tú eres un impertinente!

Luego de exclamar eso, Shaka se apartó con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien que iba rumbo a la aldea.

Era un hombre alto, de piel bronceada y cabello de un rubio rojizo; sus ojos, color miel, estudiaron sorprendidos a Shaka mientras éste se disculpaba. El Caballero de Virgo habló en inglés porque asumió que se trataba de un turista, per el desconocido le respondió en hindi:

-Tú debes ser pariente de Birendra Kamla.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Ah, no sé –la sonrisa alegre y la mirada franca resultaron vagamente familiares para los tres Caballeros de Atenea, sin que ninguno lograra determinar a quién se parecía-. Debe ser porque tú y él hablan en inglés con un acento parecido.

Sin añadir más, el hombre siguió caminando hacia la aldea. Shaka estuvo a punto de seguirlo, preguntarle su nombre e interrogarlo. De pronto, su intuición le decía casi a gritos que ese debía ser el extranjero que había salvado a Birendra el año anterior, pero ya Ikki estaba apremiándolo para continuar su camino.

El primer deber de los Caballeros de Atenea era con la diosa y Shaka comprendía que era necesario completar la misión antes de que pudiera pedir permiso para regresar a la aldea y dedicarse seriamente a averiguar qué le pasaba a su primo. Así pues, aunque le resultaba realmente difícil, dio la espalda a la aldea y siguió a los otros dos.

En todo el resto del camino, no le dijo una sola palabra a Ikki.

* * *

**Tara (Irlanda)**

* * *

-¿Quieren a Claíomh Solais? –en los labios del rey de la Tuatha de Dannan se dibujó una sonrisa-. ¿La espada de mi ancestro Nuada, que ha pasado de padre a hijo durante generaciones?

-Pues… sí –dijo Hyoga.

La corte en pleno estalló en carcajadas. Para el Caballero del Cisne no era cómodo estar ahí, rodeado de hadas, elfos y criaturas mágicas de todos tamaños y colores, sobre todo recordando que aquellos seres no debían tener muchas razones para mostrarse amigables con un devoto cristiano luego de la forma en que San Patricio los había obligado a abandonar la parte de Irlanda que estaba en el mundo real y refugiarse en la frontera misma de las Tierras Místicas. Afortunadamente, Marin tenía más práctica que él en cuanto a diplomacia.

-Es una cuestión de suma importancia para nuestra Señora poder determinar si Claíomh Solais es o no la espada de Ayax, y si puede servir para liberar de su prisión a alguien que ha estado sufriendo durante siglos. Solamente será un préstamo, Majestad, se la devolveremos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y qué es lo que me ofrece Atenea a cambio de mi ayuda?

-No sé si poseemos algo que pueda interesarle.

-Hum –el rey se acarició la barba mientras se ponía en pie, le hizo una seña a ambos para que lo siguieran y abandonaron el salón del trono, alejándose de la corte, para hablar en un lugar más privado-. ¿Tengo la palabra de Atenea de que mi espada me será devuelta intacta?

-Sí, Majestad.

-Podría dudar de casi cualquier otro Olímpico, pero no de la diosa de la Sabiduría. De acuerdo, les permitiré llevar la espada, pero quiero un favor a cambio.

-¿Qué clase de favor? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Deseo que uno de mis hijos sea admitido en la Orden de Atenea.

-…¿Qué edad tiene?

-Unos… setecientos años, si no me equivoco.

Eso casi logró que Hyoga y Marin se fueran de espaldas.

-Los Caballeros de Atenea generalmente iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento a edades muy tempranas… -empezó Hyoga.

El rey se encogió de hombros.

-Ha recibido una educación más propia de un mago que de un guerrero y no me importa si no llega a ser Caballero. No es más que uno entre muchos bastardos y para mí será suficiente con que Atenea lo admita a su servicio en cualquier labor, por humilde que sea, porque lo que me interesa es alejarlo de aquí.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –dijo Marin.

-Ya nombré un heredero, pero algunas facciones de la nobleza no están de acuerdo con mi decisión y me consta que la familia de su madre está conspirando más de la cuenta últimamente. No deseo darles oportunidad de aliarse con las otras familias nobles en contra de mi heredero usándolo a él como bandera.

-¿Y él estará de acuerdo en partir con nosotros?

-Dinac hará lo que yo le ordene. Y esa es una de las razones por las que deseo sacarlo de aquí lo más pronto posible: la nuestra es una raza de guerreros y si Dinac ambicionara el trono y quisiera participar en la conspiración, o si prefiriera ser más directo y retar a su medio hermano a un combate por el título, yo se lo permitiría gustoso, pero esto no es cosa suya sino de su familia materna. Si triunfan, él sólo será un títere; si fracasan, su hermano tendrá la obligación de mandarlo matar, aún sabiendo que Dinac jamás ha querido perjudicarlo. Tal como están las cosas, la mejor opción es desterrarlo a un lugar de donde los conspiradores no puedan hacerlo volver.

El Caballero y la Amazona intercambiaron una mirada en silencio.

-Supongo… que quizá se pueda arreglar –decidió Marin.

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

-¿No te parece un tanto ilógico invocarme de día? –preguntó una mujer de piel oscura, ataviada completamente de negro, luego de mirar fijamente a Saori por unos instantes.

-Lo siento si te incomodé, pero pensé que estarías menos ocupada de día que de noche.

-Siempre es de noche en la mitad del mundo. Pero en realidad no tiene importancia. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-Intento localizar la espada de Ayax y quiero saber si tú y Erebo tienen idea de dónde puede encontrarse.

Nix sonrió desdeñosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que mi esposo y yo tenemos el menor interés en ayudarte luego de la forma en que tus Caballeros trataron a nuestros hijos?

-Tánatos e Hipnos fueron vencidos honradamente en combate por humanos que estaban en franca desventaja ante ellos.

-Por lo mismo: no es la derrota, es la humillación.

-¿Y eso es tan grave como para no querer ayudar a tu pariente Niké?

Nix enarcó las cejas.

-Mi parentesco con ella es más lejano que el que tienes tú, que eres hermana de su esposo. Pero olvidémonos del árbol genealógico por un momento. Dime, ¿no te preocupa ganar enemigos poderosos si liberas a Niké?

-…¿De quiénes, exactamente, estamos hablando?

-De quien la encerró en tu báculo, para empezar.

-Estás muy bien enterada.

-Soy la Noche, dueña de todos los secretos.

Nix se acercó un poco más con una sonrisa indescifrable y sujetó ella también el báculo, colocando su mano un poco arriba de donde estaba la de Saori.

-¿Consideras prudente lo que haces, Atenea? Quien fue lo bastante fuerte o astuto como para aprisionar a la misma Victoria, podría no aprobar tus deseos y castigarte por ello.

-Quizá no sea prudente, pero sé que lo que hago es justo.

-Y eso basta, supongo. Quedan los otros. Niké tiene muchos enemigos… o más bien, debería decir, hay muchos dioses que darían cualquier cosa por apoderarse de Niké y someterla a su voluntad. ¿Quién no querría ser el dueño de la Victoria?

-¿Incluso tú y Erebo?

Nix soltó el báculo.

-Nosotros somos dos de los tres dioses nacidos del Caos. No tenemos interés en las pequeñas luchas que tanto los absorben a ustedes, divinidades jóvenes.

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo no te estorbaré si la encuentras, y eso es algo que deberías agradecer. Hablaré con Erebo al respecto, si a él le parece bien, puede que incluso te ayudemos.

Con eso, Nix desapareció de la vista.

-Bueno, no estuvo tan mal como yo temía –comentó Shion, que había presenciado en silencio buena parte de la conversación sin que Nix se dignara a reparar en él.

Saori suspiró.

-Es más accesible que sus hijos, eso sí. Erebo es mucho menos sociable. ¿Ya inspeccionaste el trabajo de Saga en el quinto sótano?

-Sí, todo está limpio, ordenado y etiquetado. E incluso entregó un informe escrito con el detalle del inventario y sugerencias para que no vuelvan a acumularse así los trastos viejos.

-Qué eficiencia. No sé a quién me recuerda.

-Muy graciosa, niña. Si crees que su forma de trabajar se parece a la mía, es porque yo le enseñé cómo se trabaja.

-Seguro. La genética no tiene nada que ver. ¿Los enviaremos a él, Afrodita y Aldebarán a China para entrevistarse con el coleccionista que tiene las otras espadas?

-En realidad… quisiera que pasaran primero por Algeria. Escorpión, Ofiuco y Unicornio están demorando demasiado en ubicar a Ascalon, y cada vez que Escorpión se comunica es para quejarse de que Unicornio y Ofiuco no colaboran, lo cual me parece extraño.

-También a mí, Jabu no es de los que atrasan el cumplimiento de una labor.

Hablando así, llegaron hasta la Biblioteca, donde encontraron a Saga enfrascado en su trabajo con una pequeña montaña de libros viejos.

-Aquí tiene usted un buen ejemplo de alguien a quien no le gusta perder el tiempo, Alteza –dijo Shion, pasando del "tú" a la formalidad más absoluta casi sin darse cuenta.

Saga se puso de pie tan pronto como los vio y saludó formalmente, lo que le ganó un gesto resignado por parte de Saori.

-Alteza. Maestro.

-Siéntate, Saga –dijo Saori.

-Con su permiso.

-¿Dónde está Piscis? –preguntó Shion.

-Con Asclepio.

-¿Le pasó algo? –dijo Saori de inmediato, preocupada.

-No, creo que está tratando de convencerlo de que le dé permiso para volver a entrenar. Terminó con todos los libros de Selma Lagerlöf que tenía a mano y está empezando a aburrirse de nuevo. Si Asclepio no le da permiso, tendré que buscarle las obras completas de Agatha Christie, creo que están por aquí en alguna parte.

-¿Y tú, qué es lo que haces?

-Pues… una traducción que me encargó Kanon…

-¿Kanon? –Shion reconoció, algo sorprendido, la libreta que Saga tenía en la mano-. ¿No fue Afrodita?

-No, fue Kanon. ¿Por qué, Maestro?

-Es Afrodita quien necesita ese texto traducido al griego moderno. Le dije que te pidiera ayuda… Es más, le hice prometer que te pediría ayuda. ¿El muy tramposo le pidió a Kanon que te pidiera ayuda en su nombre?

-Kanon nunca lo mencionó a él –Saga frunció el ceño-. Definitivamente, esos dos pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos, Kanon le ha estado contagiando sus mañas…

La mirada de Shion se encontró en ese momento con el libro deshojado que reposaba inocentemente en la mesa, acompañando a los que Saga consultaba para la traducción.

-¿Qué hace _esto_ aquí?

Saga le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. ¿Qué esperaba el Patriarca que estuviera haciendo un libro en una biblioteca?

-Pues…

Shion abrió el libro con más fuerza de la necesaria y algunas hojas salieron volando. Saga las contempló revolotear, sin comprender lo que pasaba. Estaban escritas en latín y daban la impresión de ser bastante antiguas.

-¿Cuándo sacaste esto de Star Hill?

La pregunta volvió a Saga a la realidad de golpe. Star Hill era un tema tabú entre ellos dos. Ninguno había mencionado todavía el asesinato de Shion. El Caballero de Géminis palideció contra su voluntad mientras intentaba prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación. Sabía que era inevitable, pero deseaba retrasar esa conversación lo más posible, tenía la impresión de que nunca estaría listo para hablar de ello…

-Yo no…

-Fue con esto que averiguaste sobre el Satán Imperial, ¿no es así?

Saga se quedó en suspenso por más tiempo del que solía permitirse. ¿El Satán Imperial? ¿De qué estaba hablando Shion?

Tenía que ser algo que estaba en el espacio vacío, junto con esa respetable cantidad de cosas que no podía recordar… Pero Aioria lo había mencionado. El Caballero de Leo aseguraba que Saga había usado con él un Satán Imperial…

Arles. Su otra personalidad había aprendido la técnica que solamente el Patriarca de la Orden debía conocer. Y la había usado más de una vez, de eso estaba seguro. Ya sabía de Aioria, tenía sospechas de que también había sido empleado el Satán Imperial con al menos otros dos Caballeros… quizá con más.

Shion malinterpretó la expresión angustiada de Saga como una señal de culpa.

-No sé de dónde salió ese libro…

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Shion, no!

Shion se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Saori como si lo hubieran paralizado. El dorso de su mano estaba a centímetros de la cara de Saga, que lo miraba con incredulidad. El propio Shion no podía creer que lo que pasaba: había estado a punto de golpearlo.

Cuando los gemelos nacieron, se prometió a sí mismo que no tendría favoritos. Falló por completo con esa promesa, porque Saga, y más adelante Galatea, fueron sus consentidos desde el principio, como Kanon y Geist lo fueron para Febe. Nunca había tenido que castigar a Saga (que él supiera) y jamás le había levantado la voz (mucho menos la mano) a ninguno de los cuatro.

-Saga… No sé qué pasa conmigo –murmuró Shion.

-Yo sí lo sé –dijo Saori con calma antes de levantar la voz-. ¡Polemos! ¡Sé que estás escuchando! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El aprendiz de Shura se asomó con precaución desde atrás de una pila de libros.

-¿Alteza? –parecía atemorizado.

-Te perdoné las anteriores porque pensé que no lo hacías a propósito, pero esto ha sido deliberado.

Polemos trató de lucir desafiante y fracasó miserablemente. Shion y Saga contemplaban la escena sin comprender.

-No me escucharás pidiendo perdón –dijo Polemos, con voz temblorosa.

-Ya te disculparás cuando estés arrepentido. De momento, dile al Patriarca Shion cómo llegó ahí ese libro que tanto le molesta.

Polemos dudó, pero terminó por obedecer.

-El libro dejó Star Hill hace más de 200 años, ha estado traspapelado aquí desde entonces. Yo lo coloqué en esa mesa hace algún tiempo, junto a los libros que el Caballero de Géminis estaba consultando entonces. Él siempre empieza a trabajar con los libros que tiene a la izquierda, porque así le queda más cómodo tomar notas con la mano derecha, por eso lo puse al otro extremo, de esa forma tardaría más en notarlo, pero resultaría fácil de ver para alguien que se acercara por el frente de la mesa.

-Y todo eso, ¿para qué? –preguntó Shion.

Polemos guardó silencio.

-Si callas, no tendremos más remedio que imaginar lo que resta y eso empeorará las cosas –declaró Saori-. ¿Fue iniciativa tuya o Eris te ordenó que lo hicieras?

-Sus órdenes no fueron tan específicas. Me dijo que debía causar conflicto en aquellos más cercanos a ti, encontré una grieta entre el Patriarca y el Caballero de Géminis y esto fue mi primer intento por ensancharla.

-Este niño… ¿es un servidor de Eris? –preguntó Saga.

Saori se acercó a Polemos y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Shion, Saga, este es Polemos, uno de los más jóvenes entre los Makhai.

Los dos lo miraron francamente sorprendidos. Los Makhai ("Horrores") eran los hijos de Ares y Niké. Todos ellos eran daimons, el nivel más bajo de los dioses menores, y, como era normal en esos casos, cada uno era la manifestación de algún aspecto del poder de sus padres.

-Polemos… ¿Polémica? –preguntó Shion, relacionando el nombre del niño con su significado.

-En efecto –confirmó Saori-. Cuando este niño nació, el Oráculo predijo que sería el dios de la Polémica, el Debate y la Duda.

-Todavía soy un daimon –corrigió Polemos, con aire lastimero.

Saori lo contempló, pensativa. Eso era cierto. Mientras su poder no creciera lo suficiente como para que se le considerara un dios con plenos derechos, todo daimon estaba obligado a obedecer a la divinidad a la que fuera más cercano. Pero el Oráculo no había relacionado a Polemos con Eris, sino que le había predicho el mismo grado de obediencia hacia su padre y su madre, por lo que no era un simple daimon de la Guerra (como lo había sido la propia Eris en su momento), sino de la Guerra _y_ la Victoria. No tenía por qué estar obedeciendo órdenes de su hermana mayor…

-¿Ares delegó en Eris su autoridad sobre ti?

-Sí.

Eso no sonaba como algo propio del Ares que Saori recordaba.

-¿Con qué palabras lo dijo, exactamente?

Esa pregunta le ganó una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Polemos.

-No lo sé.

-¿No estabas presente?

-No.

Saori asintió, sí, definitivamente había algo raro ahí, y no era solo que el poder innato del daimon estuviera llenándola de dudas en ese momento.

-El Oráculo designó desde tu nacimiento a quiénes deberás obedecer hasta que seas capaz de valerte por ti mismo, eso es algo que todos los dioses acatamos como una sentencia inapelable del Destino. Por lo tanto, tus padres no pueden ponerte al servicio de otra divinidad, aunque sea tu hermana y aunque su poder se parezca tanto al tuyo, a menos que te lo ordenen directamente, en presencia de dos testigos y aclarándote primero que es una medida temporal.

Polemos ahora estaba francamente alarmado.

-¡Pero entonces…! ¿Eris me mintió?

-¿Qué te dijo ella?

-Me sacó del Aréopago poco después de la Guerra de Troya y me llevó a un templo menor en Tracia. Me prohibió comunicarme con mis hermanos y me hizo entrenar con los demás daimons que la sirven.

¿La Guerra de Troya? Pero si no aparentaba más de diez años… Shion cayó en la cuenta de que el daimon estaba usando su cuerpo original. Eso era fuera de lo corriente, porque los daimons eran mucho más débiles que los dioses "adultos" y no era para nada normal que la familia de un daimon le permitiera interactuar con humanos antes de haberse unido al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, eran demasiado vulnerables en sus cuerpos originales.

-Me extrañaría mucho que Ares te pusiera bajo la autoridad de Eris –continuó Saori-, porque cuando tiene que delegar, generalmente acude a Psique. Alguna vez lo escuché decir…

-"Entre todos los hijos que me dio Afrodita hay solamente una persona sensata, y es mi nuera Psique" –completó Polemos.

-Exactamente. ¿No te pareció extraño el proceder de Eris?

-Mucho, pero cuando quise cuestionarla… -Polemos dudó un poco y luego continuó con voz más baja-. Digamos que me hizo comprender la distancia que separa a un daimon de un dios.

-¿Cuál es tu misión aquí?

-Eris cree que te negarás a liberar a mamá. Cuando eso suceda, me corresponderá robar tu báculo y llevárselo a ella.

-¿A ella? ¿No a tu padre?

-No lo he visto a él desde la Guerra de Troya, cuando partió a buscar a mamá.

Eso sí que era extraño.

-¿Quién ha estado cuidando a los Makhai desde entonces?

-Antes de partir, nos reunió a todos y nos hizo prometer que… -la voz de Polemos se volvió más insegura a medida que iba comprendiendo lo que le había explicado Saori un poco antes-. Oh, no…

-¿Prometer, qué?

-Que obedeceríamos a Psique en todo lo que nos ordenara. Ese mismo día, Eris me sacó del Areópago.

¿Y quizá Eris había engañado a los otros Makhai para que no le dijeran a Psique que faltaba uno de ellos? No sería difícil. ¡Eran tan pequeños entonces! Aún lo eran…

Saori suspiró. Definitivamente, tendría que intervenir.

-Escucha atentamente, Polemos Areida. Cuando ingresaste al Santuario en calidad de aprendiz, prometiste obedecer a tu Maestro hasta el día en que estés preparado para jurarme lealtad. A partir de esa promesa, has estado bajo la protección y la autoridad del Caballero Shura y del Patriarca Shion, no la de Psique ni la de Eris.

-¿Eso… es cierto? –preguntó Polemos con timidez, dirigiéndose a Shion.

-Sí –contestó Shion de inmediato-. Los únicos que pueden invalidar tu promesa son tus padres, porque no te autorizaron a unirte a la Orden, pero para eso tendrían que venir aquí a reclamarte.

-¿No tengo que volver con Eris? –la voz del pequeño daimon sonaba tan esperanzada que era casi doloroso escucharlo.

-No –confirmó Saori.

-Gracias –Polemos le sonrió, pero en seguida volvió a ponerse serio-. ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos?

-Me comunicaré con Psique y averiguaré cómo están, pero primero tengo que hablar con Shura y explicarle tu situación.

-¿Le… dirás a los otros?

Buena pregunta. Sabía que Polemos no había hecho amigos en el Santuario, el revelar su naturaleza no iba a mejorar su situación, sin embargo…

-No quiero mentiras en mi Santuario. ¿Comprendes eso?

-Sí, lo comprendo.

-Bien. Por lo pronto, te agradeceré que refrenes tanto como puedas tu habilidad de iniciar conflictos.

-No es fácil.

-El entrenamiento te ayudará con eso.

* * *

**La India**

* * *

Shiva abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló al inmortal chino que estaba frente a él, como si estuviera meditando profundamente.

-¿Valió la pena la espera, Li Nezha? ¿Encontraste lo que viniste a buscar?

-Sí, mi Señor Shiva. Y además encontré cuatro nombres: Nerhu y Vainavi, Sadhil y Arundhati, todos de la familia Kamla. ¿Me dará permiso de hacerles unas cuantas preguntas sencillas?

-Por supuesto, pero solo preguntas, Nezha. Si alguno de mis súbditos tuvo parte en lo que sucedió en la tierra de los Lotófagos, puedes estar seguro de que tendrá un castigo justo. No necesitas convertirte en juez ni verdugo de ninguno de ellos.

-Sea –murmuró Nezha, era evidente que no le agradaba la aclaración.

-Eres muy joven aún. Necesitas aprender a ser paciente.

-¿No he esperado aquí _veinte años_ por una respuesta? ¿Cuántas veces ha entrado aquí Birendra desde que llegué sin que lo reconociera en ningún momento? Si no los hubiera visto entrar juntos, uno al lado del otro, jamás me habría dado cuenta de que eran ellos dos.

Shiva sonrió con indulgencia ante la actitud dolida de Nezha.

-No creas que esta espera fue tiempo perdido. Si hasta ahora los viste juntos y los reconociste, fue porque ese era el momento apropiado y no ningún otro, ni siquiera un segundo antes. ¿Veinte años de espera te parece mucho? Hubo quien hizo penitencia durante diez mil años por una palabra.

Nezha sonrió levemente y aceptó la derrota.

-Está bien, seré paciente, mi Señor.

-Por cierto, Nezha, ahora que menciono a Ravana… ¿dónde está mi espada Chandrahas?

-Eh…

* * *

**Albacete, España**

* * *

Mu y Aioros se adentraron cuidadosamente en la cueva de Montesinos. Ésta es una formación natural que se encuentra camino de las Lagunas de Ruidera. Luego de pasar el umbral y la oquedad conocida como "Portal" o "de los Arrieros", exploraron con cautela la parte conocida como "la Gran Sala" hasta dar con una puerta secreta que los condujo a una sala más, que no figura en los datos de ninguna exploración.

A diferencia del resto de la cueva, esa sala estaba iluminada con antorchas. En uno de los extremos había un lecho, tendido en el cual estaba el cuerpo de un hombre joven que parecía haber muerto unos minutos antes.

En el suelo, cerca del lecho, estaba sentada una mujer que lloraba en silencio. Tenía en su regazo una pieza de tela en la que reposaba… algo alarmantemente parecido a un corazón humano.

-Eh… disculpe, señora… -dijo Aioros.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y los miró de una forma que daba a entender claramente que no se encontraba del todo cuerda.

-¿Qué queréis, señores? ¿Puede ayudaros en algo la infeliz Belerma?

-Nosotros… Hum… estamos buscando la espada Durandarte.

-No hay más Durandarte aquí que este desdichado –respondió ella, señalando el cadáver-. ¡Ah, mi amado Durandarte! ¡Qué desgracia tan grande!

Belerma siguió llorando y los dos Caballeros intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

-Disculpadla, os lo ruego –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto grave y triste, que parecía haber aparecido de repente y les había dado un sobresalto a los dos al hablar de repente-. Su dolor es tan intenso como el primer día y no conoce cosa alguna fuera de ese dolor. Cerca de quinientos años hace que no recibíamos visitas. Reconozco en vosotros las señales que distinguen a los guerreros de noble crianza, mas no acierto a adivinar vuestro origen, ¿quiénes sois, señores?

-Saludos. Yo soy Mu de Aries y él es Aioros de Sagitario, ambos somos Caballeros de Oro, servidores de la diosa Atenea.

El hombre hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Sed bienvenidos a este humilde refugio. Yo, señores, soy Montesinos, por quien se ha dado nombre a esta cueva. La dama de cuyo dolor sois testigos es Belerma, quien alguna vez fuera considerada entre las más bellas señoras de la corte del Emperador Carlomagno. Y esos míseros despojos por los que tantas lágrimas derrama, fueron alguna vez mi primo Durandarte, el más noble y leal caballero que imaginarse pueda.

-Es… un honor, señor Montesinos –dijo Aioros-. Por lo visto, nos hemos equivocado al buscar aquí la espada Durandarte…

-De estancia, sí, mas no de lugar. Si tenéis la bondad de seguirme, os guiaré hasta la espada que buscáis.

Lo siguieron en silencio mientras su guía hablaba sin descanso. Otras personas les cedían el paso apresuradamente, pero se quedaban mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Sabed, señores, que la señora Belerma y yo, así como nuestros servidores, hemos estado encantados en esta cueva por años sin cuento… Ah, mirad.

Montesinos los hizo pasar a otra sala de la cueva, más pequeña que la anterior, pero llena de cofres con oro y joyas al punto de que casi no había espacio para caminar. En una pared que había sido alisada para ese propósito, estaba expuesta una colección de armas de distintos tipos y diversas épocas y procedencias.

-He aquí las armas que teníamos cuando fuimos encantados –dijo Montesinos, al tiempo que se acercaba a la pared-. Pero esta espada en particular llegó después, cosa que nos sorprendió, porque hubiéramos pensado que sería sepultada junto con su dueño, como el honor lo exige –descolgó la espada y volvió con Mu y Aioros para permitirles examinarla-. Bien, señores, aquí tenéis la espada del paladín Rolando, nombrada Durandarte, igual que mi infeliz primo. ¿Para qué la necesitáis?

Luego de escuchar las explicaciones de los Caballeros de Atenea, Montesinos suspiró hondamente y puso la espada en las manos de Mu.

-Llevadla, pues, y quiera el cielo que sea la que buscáis, para que pueda realizar una última hazaña digna del valeroso dueño que tuvo alguna vez.

Cuando salieron de la cueva, Aioros miró hacia atrás, preocupado.

-¿Crees que haya alguna manera de ayudarlos? –preguntó.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Si al menos supiéramos quién lanzó el encantamiento…

-No están encantados –Mu terminó de envolver la espada y miró a Aioros con sorpresa, ¿acaso el Caballero de Sagitario no se había dado cuenta de algo tan evidente para él?-. Están muertos desde hace siglos.

-…¿Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando con fantasmas?

Mu se sorprendió todavía más con esa pregunta. Si había alguien que debería tener experiencia tratando con fantasmas, ese era Aioros. Pero su desconcierto era genuino, así que trató de explicárselo.

-Sus almas están ligadas a objetos que se encuentran en la cueva, objetos que provocaron emociones intensas en ellos. En el caso del señor Montesinos, pienso que es el puñal que tenía consigo y que no soltó ni para tomar la espada. La señora Belerma parecía estar aferrada al corazón de su caballero… y sus sirvientes… por lo visto Montesinos no se ha dado cuenta o finge no hacerlo, pero proceden de épocas muy diversas, cada uno tendrá ahí lo que lo retiene de este lado de la realidad. La única forma en que podrían escapar de la cueva sería dejando de aferrarse a esos objetos y lo que representan, y eso es algo que solamente ellos pueden decidir.

-Entonces, ¿se quedarán ahí?

-Serán libres cuando así lo quieran… o tal vez están esperando a alguien que tendrá que hablar con ellos para cumplir una misión importante, no hay manera de saberlo.

-Es una pena, de todos modos. Nadie debería sufrir así. ¿Crees que lograrán descansar?

Mu sonrió con indulgencia.

-¿Me lo preguntas tú a mí, Aioros de Sagitario? De acuerdo con Seiya, tu espíritu estaba muy presente en la armadura de Sagitario, siempre listo para proteger a Atenea.

-No era solo yo –Aioros enrojeció-. Los espíritus de otros Caballeros de Sagitario estaban ahí también, atentos a todo lo que pasaba… pero eso ya lo sabías –añadió con sorpresa al notar cómo se ensanchaba la sonrisa de Mu.

-Es algo que los armeros de la Orden vemos con frecuencia. A casi todos nos siguen las almas de nuestros predecesores, no todos y no todo el tiempo, pero sí veo a uno que otro con alguna frecuencia.

-¿Puedes verlos? ¿En serio?

-Sí… Siempre que los veo, parecen estar tratando de proteger o acompañar a su sucesor.

-¿También a mí?

-A ti en particular hay un espíritu que te acompaña con más frecuencia que los otros. Se parece mucho a ti, solo que luce… bastante más viejo.

-…Tal vez sea mi padre…

-Eso pienso.

* * *

**Alrededores del Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Shaka, Ikki e Ichi se encontraron con June, Dohko, Seiya y Geki casi en los límites del Santuario.

-Bueno, ya tenemos a Galatina, Lobera y Durandarte –dijo Seiya, con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que enarbolaba la espada Lobera-. Con suerte hasta seremos los primeros en haber cumplido el encargo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces –advirtió Geki-. Se supone que solo el rey de España puede tomar a Lobera por la empuñadura.

-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. No tendrá poderes mágicos o algo así, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, pero, por si acaso, mejor no la agites cerca de Nachi, uno nunca sabe…

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Saga estaba empacando un par de mudas de ropa para el viaje a Algeria cuando sintió una presencia hostil en su habitación.

-Hola, Cáncer –saludó, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-¿Así que te vas a Algeria con Lucy y Alde?

¿Así que no solo Afrodita se había vuelto amigo de Aldebarán, sino que además MM lo incluía en su lista de "amigos a los que llamo por diminutivos"?

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero sí, nos vamos a Algeria. Atenea ha tenido a bien encomendarnos una misión ahí…

-Ajá, y tú no le pediste que Lucy te acompañara.

-No lo pedí. El Maestro Shion fue quien lo decidió así.

-No te creo -eso logró que Saga diera media vuelta para mirarlo con sorpresa. MM siguió hablando sin inmutarse-. Fastidiarle la vida es ahora tu pasatiempo favorito, ¿no? ¿Sabes qué? No le haces ningún bien a Lucy. Tu compañía es un martirio para él, y como no eres capaz de enterarte por ti mismo de ciertas cosas, no me queda más remedio que decírtelo yo: deberías alejarte de Lucy lo más que puedas, si sabes lo que te conviene.

¿Acaso estaba amenazándolo?

-No lo llames "Lucy", sabes perfectamente que él lo detesta.

-Aaah, ¿de veras? ¿Y puede saberse por qué tú lo llamas siempre por el apodo que le impuso mi viejo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que "Afrodita" le resulta menos ofensivo que "Lucy"? –la sonrisa torcida de MM desapareció para dejar sitio a una expresión seria-. "Afrodita" es un insulto, por si no lo sabías. Un insulto que escucha a diario. Él tiene un nombre, ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?

Saga enmudeció.

¿Por qué nunca llamaba "Lucien" a Afrodita? ¿Eso quería saber?

¿Cómo explicarle a MM que le era totalmente imposible hacerlo?

Estaba a punto de echarlo de ahí aunque destruyera media Casa de Géminis en el proceso, pero algo lo detuvo. Tal vez era la seriedad con la que MM estaba planteándole la pregunta. Tal vez era la certeza de que no era algo que hubiera surgido a la ligera. Al Caballero de Cáncer realmente le importaba el bienestar de Afrodita y eso era algo que Saga había sabido desde que Afrodita llegó al Santuario por primera vez y Shion lo puso bajo el cuidado del padre de MM.

Fuera lo que fuese, se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz respondiendo la pregunta sin haber siquiera procesado antes lo que diría. Simplemente dijo la verdad.

-No puedo decirle así porque Arles siempre lo llamó por ese nombre.

MM parpadeó, desconcertado.

-¿Él… lo llamaba Lucien?

-En privado, lo hacía siempre que estaban a solas. Era su manera de demostrarle que lo consideraba valioso. Y yo lo haría, lo llamaría por su nombre con gusto delante de todos, si no fuera porque Arles lo hizo… -Saga apartó la mirada-. Es como si su voz hubiera manchado ese nombre. No puedo usarlo. Estoy hablando contigo, él no está aquí, Arles ya no existe y aún así no logro pronunciarlo siquiera.

-Oh.

-…Y "Afrodita" no me parece un insulto. Significa "Espuma", ¿lo sabías? Espuma del mar.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Él _es_ como la espuma del mar. Es frágil y desaparece si tratas de apresarlo, pero vuelve con cada ola y siempre está presente, eterno. Como el mar. Hay días en que es lo único sólido en el universo, aunque resulte contradictorio decirlo.

-Saga…

-Pero tienes toda la razón, Angello. No le hago ningún bien. Me has dado un buen consejo y lo seguiré –Saga miró a MM a los ojos de nuevo, con la expresión solemne de las grandes ocasiones-. Me alejaré de él lo más que pueda tan pronto como termine la misión. ¿Satisfecho?

MM asintió, aunque de pronto no se sentía nada satisfecho.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas mitológicas y literarias**

El oricalco: supuestamente es uno de los materiales que forman la aleación de las armaduras de Atenea. De acuerdo con Platón, era un metal que se obtenía en abundancia en la Atlántida. Las murallas de la capital de la Atlántida estaban recubiertas de latón, estaño y oricalco respectivamente (el latón y el estaño eran más caros y difíciles de obtener que el oro en aquel tiempo). Algunos estudiosos creen que el oricalco era lo que nosotros conocemos como latón (una aleación de cobre, zinc y plomo), ya que su nombre se deriva de la palabra griega para "cobre" y se le describe como de color dorado tirando a rojizo, pero en las leyendas se le menciona como un material puro, no una aleación. Otra opción sería que fuera ámbar.

Tara: es una colina en Irlanda, de gran importancia arqueológica y folclórica, donde, según la leyenda, estaba la sede del Gran Rey de Irlanda.

Tuatha de Dannan: la "gente de la diosa Danna" son un pueblo legendario que, según se cuenta, conquistó Irlanda en tiempos remotos y luego desapareció en forma misteriosa.

Nuada Airgetlamh: o "Nuada, el del Brazo de Plata" fue rey de los Tuatha de Dannan, esposo de la diosa Nemain y dios de la Guerra. Perdió su brazo derecho en una batalla, y le fue reemplazado con uno de plata, de ahí su apodo. Si el nombre les recuerda una película de Hellboy… es porque Mignola combina (magistralmente) fuentes mitológicas de todo el mundo para su cómic *_*

Ravana: cuando Shiva menciona que alguien hizo penitencia durante diez mil años por una palabra, se estaba refiriendo al asura Ravana. Éste era un demonio guerrero poseedor de diez cabezas y gran devoto del dios Shiva. Deseoso de poder hablar con el dios, hizo penitencia durante mil años, como no obtuvo ni una señal de Shiva, se cortó él mismo una de sus cabezas e hizo penitencia otros mil años, al cabo de los cuales se cortó otra cabeza… y siguió así hasta cumplir diez mil años de penitencia, estaba a punto de suicidarse cortándose la última cabeza que le quedaba cuando Shiva le habló por fin, lo bendijo y le obsequió la espada Chandrahas.

Según algunas versiones de la leyenda, Ravana era la reencarnación de uno de los porteros del dios Brahma; luego de haber cometido un pecado, se le sentenció a nacer en la tierra para expiar su pecado antes de poder volver al cielo. Se le dio a escoger entre nacer siete veces como amigo de los dioses o nacer tres veces como enemigo. Para volver más rápido, eligió nacer como enemigo, y Ravana fue la segunda reencarnación de su castigo.

Montesinos, Durandarte y Belerma: ¡confieso! ¡La culpa es de Cervantes! XD

Polemos: ya al menos dos lectoras lo habían sacado por lógica, pero quizá todavía haya logrado tomar a alguien por sorpresa =3 Efectivamente, en la mitología griega existe un dios menor llamado Polemos, que es servidor de Ares y el iniciador de todo pleito. Y, sí, de su nombre se derivan las palabras "polémica" y "polemista".


	13. Lo que no hurtan los ratones

**Capítulo trece**

**Lo que no hurtan los ratones, aparece en los rincones**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**La espada de Ayax**

* * *

**Algeria**

* * *

Afrodita murmuró algo en italiano al contemplar las doradas arenas del desierto y el sol que se reflejaba en ellas. Aldebarán dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Desde cuándo los suecos maldicen en italiano? –preguntó.

-Será porque las primeras maldiciones que escuché en mi vida me las enseñó Angello. Tuvo gran cuidado en hacerme lograr la pronunciación correcta.

-Jeh, se nota que es cáncer, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de la familia.

-Y que lo digas.

-Espero que hayas traído bloqueador solar, vas a necesitarlo.

-No me cabe duda –Afrodita suspiró-. Ya sabes, si te llega olor a pescado frito, probablemente sea yo.

Saga marchaba sombrío sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacerlo participar en la conversación. Aldebarán era un buen conversador y su carácter cálido y jovial le había ganado fácilmente la buena voluntad de Afrodita.

Debería alegrarse de que el Caballero de Piscis finalmente estuviera logrando lo que no había podido hacer a lo largo de infancia y adolescencia: conseguir otros amigos más allá de Cáncer y Lacerta, pero Saga había estado irritable desde el momento mismo de abandonar el Santuario y no encontraba cómo controlar eso.

En realidad, si se detenía a pensarlo, estaba irritable desde hacía días. Era el insomnio, sin duda.

Cuando se reunieron con los otros tres en el oasis, descubrieron que no había manera de cambiar la situación: quienquiera que tuviese la información sobre el paradero de la espada daba largas al asunto cada vez que alguien se lo preguntaba (y Saga no estaba muy dispuesto a creer que se tratara de unicornios reales… sin duda Jabu estaba usando alguna clase de metáfora que resultaba demasiado oscura al traducirla al griego), y no les quedó más remedio que esperar junto con Milo, Jabu y Shaina a que aquellos seres mágicos se decidieran a decirles si sabían o no dónde estaba la espada.

Casi una semana después de la llegada de Saga, Afrodita y Aldebarán al oasis, Milo estaba a pocos minutos de perder la paciencia.

La serena vida de los habitantes del oasis era un contraste extraño con todo lo que estaba acostumbrado, y, por encima de todo, le fastidiaba la calma con la que Jabu y Shaina parecían tomarlo todo. ¡Tenían una misión por cumplir y ellos dos, como si nada!

Algunos de los nómadas se apartaron de su camino cuando marchó con paso decidido hasta la tienda de Denali, donde (por supuesto) encontró al Caballero del Unicornio y la Amazona de Ofiuco enfrascados en una conversación y examinando… un montón de papeles llenos de…

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Milo, luego de tomar un papel y darle varias vueltas sin lograr decidir dónde era arriba y dónde era abajo en ese dibujo. Parecía que alguien hubiera tomado unas cuantas lombrices, las hubiera mojado en tinta y luego las hubiera alentado a recorrer toda la hoja.

-Mis prácticas de caligrafía –dijo Jabu.

-…Te hace falta práctica, ¿sabes?

Finalmente lo había logrado, y esta vez sin proponérselo: el Caballero del Unicornio reaccionó con enojo y le arrebató la hoja, casi rompiéndola en el proceso.

-Si lo tomaras al derecho, tal vez podrías criticarlo mejor.

-Milo, son prácticas de caligrafía en árabe –dijo Shaina-, así es como debe verse.

-Uh. Bueno, no importa. Lo que quiero es saber qué es lo que pasa con esos dichosos unicornios.

Jabu respondió con un refunfuño ininteligible. Milo decidió que aquello sonaba como una grosería en árabe, pero apenas había podido aprender dos o tres palabras hasta el momento en ese idioma.

-No sirve de nada tratar de apresurar a un unicornio –dijo Jabu, volviendo al griego y hablando con más calma-. Ya lo he intentado muchas veces y siempre me han obligado a esperar hasta que lo juzguen conveniente. Para mayor desgracia, nunca he conseguido atraparlos en un error. Ya te lo dije: los unicornios siempre tienen razón, incluso cuando están equivocados. Si dicen que hay que esperar, hay que esperar.

Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Milo salió furioso del oasis. Fue así como llegó hasta unas ruinas semienterradas en la arena.

¿Qué podía haber sido ese lugar? ¿Un templo? ¿Un palacio? ¿Una escuela? Justo al pisar las baldosas de lo que parecía una plaza (¿o lo que quedaba del interior de un edificio?), sintió una presencia poderosa que daba la impresión de estar acurrucada en algún lugar bajo el suelo.

Intrigado, registró el sitio hasta dar con una escalinata que descendía y empezó a bajar las gradas.

¿Aquel podría ser el escondite de Ascalon? La leyenda decía que Ayax había sepultado su espada…

Estaba bastante oscuro ahí abajo. Milo decidió que era mejor retroceder y volver luego con laguna luz, pero al ir a dar media vuelta, perdió pie y cayó a un agujero.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

-¡Maremoto! –exclamó Caza.

-¿En serio? –respondió Baian, sarcástico.

-Aléjense de las estanterías –advirtió Krishna, un segundo antes de que uno de los muebles se desplomara, poniendo fin a una parte de la colección de caballitos en miniatura.

El cosmos de Poseidón se hizo sentir con fuerza y los Shoguns comprendieron que estaba protegiéndolos.

Resultaba difícil desplazarse cuando el piso se movía de un lado a otro y también hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero (a brincos y tropiezos), Kanon consiguió llegar hasta el patio, donde encontró a Julián y pudo contemplar un espectáculo sorprendente: dragones.

Eran dragones asiáticos, de cuerpos serpentinos y ondulantes. Tres de ellos, bastante grandes, atacaban a uno pequeño, que se defendía duras penas e intentaba escapar. Otros dos dragones observaban todo desde alguna distancia.

-Su pelea es lo que ocasiona el sismo –dijo Poseidón-. Este necio de Shuolong debería tener aunque fuera el mínimo de inteligencia para no venir a provocar algo así en mis dominios.

-¿Quién?

-El dragón rojo que está aparte de los otros. Es uno de los cuatro Reyes Dragones de China, le corresponde el Mar del Sur.

-¿Y tú lo conoces?

-Desde hace unos cuantos siglos. Todas las divinidades marinas tenemos que conocer y respetar los territorios de los demás, o eso se supone.

-No parece una pelea muy justa.

-No lo es: son tres adultos contra un cachorro.

Kanon se mordió el labio inferior. Drakontas le había advertido que la reencarnación de Unity llegaría tarde o temprano por ahí. Ahora que veía a aquellos seis dragones aparecidos de la nada, tenía la impresión de que tal vez uno de ellos podía ser el dragón que había prometido proteger… y si la ley de Murphy seguía funcionando, sin duda sería justo el dragón que estaba recibiendo una paliza en ese momento.

En toda su vida, no había habido una ocasión en la que fallara la ley de Murphy, que siempre había considerado el único principio realmente universal, superando por mucho lo que pudieran ofrecer la física y la lógica.

Si Unity había reencarnado, sin duda sería el dragón pequeño.

¿Cómo diantres iba a rescatarlo?

* * *

**China**

* * *

-Ah, miren –dijo Mu, señalando algo que acababa de ver al otro lado de la acera-. Ahí hay un templo de Kwan Yin. Si hay tiempo, me gustaría visitarlo.

MM se tomó el trabajo de decir en voz alta la pregunta que pasó por la mente de los demás.

-¿Quién es ese Kwan Yin?

-Es "ella" –corrigió Mu, con una sonrisa-. Es la diosa china de la Compasión, aunque también tiene seguidores en el budismo que la consideran la bodhisattva de la Misericordia, se dice que es la versión femenina del bodhisattva Avalokitesvara, el buda Kanon…

-Oye, un momento, ¿Kanon es un buda? –interrumpió Ikki, con la repentina impresión de que era imposible semejante cosa.

Mu tardó un par de segundos en comprender y entonces dejó escapar una risa breve.

-Dicho así, suena raro –admitió-. Nuestro Kanon tiene el nombre de un buda. El buda Kanon es conocido por su gran compasión y por su fe en que las personas son esencialmente buenas y merecen ser ayudadas.

-Entonces, entre el buda Kanon y el Kanon que conocemos, la única relación es el nombre.

-Cuando le pones a un niño el nombre de un santo, esperas que el santo lo proteja durante su vida y que el niño desarrolle virtudes similares a las de su tocayo –dijo Shaka, pensativo-. Quizá los padres de Kanon deseaban que fuera una persona compasiva.

-Deben haberse decepcionado mucho –gruñó Ikki.

Mu se sintió tentado a reír con ese comentario, pero la disciplina de muchos años le ayudó a mantener una cara serena mientras continuaba con su explicación. Si le daba oportunidad a Ikki de seguir con sus sarcasmos, sin duda habría un problema con MM, que no tenía cara de estar muy contento en ese instante.

-Kwan Yin decide cuántos hijos debe tener cada pareja y cuando un bebé muere muy pequeño o no llega a nacer, es costumbre rogarle a ella para que proteja y guíe su alma al reencarnar, de modo que tenga otra oportunidad de vivir, ya sea en la misma familia o en otra. Eso me lo enseñó el Maestro Dohko.

-Hum, y tú quieres visitar el tempo porque… -dijo Ikki y dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.

-Porque tuve un hermano que nació muerto, y desde que el Maestro Dohko me habló de esta diosa, he querido presentarle mis respetos y rogar por el alma de mi hermano.

Los demás se quedaron callados y Mu comprendió que se sentían incómodos. El tema de su hermano no era algo que tocara con frecuencia. Como sucede en algunas partes de África y Europa, en Yamir los gemelos eran considerados de mala suerte y él había aprendido (de mala manera) que era mejor no mencionar el detalle de que había tenido un gemelo que había nacido muerto. Aquello era mala suerte multiplicada por dos.

Por lo mismo, cuando tuvo edad de comprender, admiró todavía más a su Maestro Shion por haber conservado a sus hijos e hijas a pesar de ser gemelos. Los ancianos de Yamir sin duda le habían vaticinado toda suerte de desgracias en su momento por no deshacerse de al menos uno de cada pareja, pero Shion había tenido la valentía de no hacerles caso. Incluso había llevado a Saga y Kanon con él al Tíbet cuando Mu quedó huérfano… quizá para demostrarle a los parientes cercanos del futuro Caballero de Aries que no había nada malo en los gemelos y que, por lo tanto, cualquier familia de Yamir podía adoptar sin miedo a Mu.

No había funcionado, claro, el miedo a los malos augurios que traía consigo Mu, la muerte de su gemelo y la muerte de sus padres pesaban demasiado en la mente de los otros lemurianos como para que ninguno de ellos se arriesgara, pero él se sintió agradecido de todos modos. El Maestro Shion era sin duda la persona más sabia y justa que conocía.

Esa tarde, mientras los demás se acomodaban en el hotel y hacían los primeros contactos con el coleccionista que supuestamente tenía las espadas Crocea Mors y Arondight, Mu visitó el templo de Kwan Yin y cumplió aquel pequeño deseo que lo había acompañado unos cuantos años, más o menos desde que la muerte repentina de Shion (o, más bien, su asesinato) lo hiciera exiliarse voluntariamente en China para completar su entrenamiento lejos del Santuario y del nuevo Patriarca.

* * *

**Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

El dragón pequeño no tardó mucho en caer vencido y, una vez en el suelo, adoptó forma humana. Parecía un niño de unos diez años, de largo cabello negro, y aún inconsciente en el suelo, seguía aferrando un envoltorio de tela harapienta.

Perfectamente seguro de que estaba jugándose la vida, Kanon se apartó de Poseidón y de los demás Shoguns (que ya habían llegado con ellos para entonces) y caminó hacia los dragones.

* * *

**Algeria**

* * *

-Saga, ¿tu rutina de ejercicios?

-Ahora no.

Afrodita, que ya había iniciado el calentamiento, se detuvo y lo miró, manos en la cintura y (¡otra vez!) una expresión de desaprobación que empezaba a resultarle irritante al Caballero de Géminis.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Saga, molesto.

-No te conozco.

-Hace casi veinte años que me conoces.

-No. Eres un completo extraño y no me gusta lo que veo.

-¿Qué? –Saga se incorporó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. En otro momento, eso habría sido una advertencia más que suficiente, peor Afrodita ya había acumulado bastante cólera como para ignorarlo.

-¡Mírate! ¿En qué te has convertido? ¡Ni siquiera logras dormir a menos que estés acompañado! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que siempre estás cansado e irritable porque no duermes? ¡Cuando ya no resistes más, te metes en mi cama, duermes unas pocas horas y luego vuelves a tu cama otra vez, creyendo que no me entero, y luego pasas otros tres o cuatro días peleando contra el insomnio, pero sin buscarle un remedio efectivo! ¡Eso es patético, Saga! –Afrodita hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó con menos vehemencia, pero con mucha más frialdad-. Y ahora no tienes voluntad ni para una rutina de ejercicios. Si el Maestro Shion se diera cuenta, no te asignaría ninguna misión… Eres _débil_.

Saga se puso en pie y caminó hacia él. "Débil" era uno de los peores insultos en el repertorio de Afrodita. Podía ofender con la misma habilidad empleando palabras soeces que frases ingeniosas, pero "débil" era un caso especial: estaba demasiado cerca de sus emociones y del desprecio que había llegado a sentir por sí mismo cuando estaba indefenso ante el maltrato de su Maestro. Jamás llamaba "débil" a alguien a menos que lo considerara indigno del espacio que ocupaba sobre la tierra.

Saga sabía eso de sobra y se sintió herido en lo más vivo. Todo su cansancio cedió paso a una cólera fría, racional y (por lo mismo) aterradora. Plenamente consciente de lo que iba a hacer (y un poco sorprendido por la estrategia que había surgido completa en su mente sin necesidad de meditarla siquiera), se detuvo frente a Afrodita, lo miró a los ojos y lanzó un golpe.

Tal y como esperaba, Afrodita lo bloqueó y contraatacó sin demostrar la menor sorpresa o vacilación. Después de todo, su intención desde el principio de aquel discurso había sido provocarlo para obligarlo a reaccionar, aunque fuera con ira; Saga lo comprendió fácilmente y decidió agradecérselo pagándole con la misma moneda: ¿así que a Afrodita le preocupaba que bajara su nivel porque no hacía por dónde controlar su insomnio? Pues bien, nada le costaba demostrarle que a él le preocupaba el que Afrodita no tomara el camino más lógico para recuperar sus rosas.

El combate se prolongó largo rato sin que ninguno de los dos cediera mucho terreno y sin que intercambiaran una sola palabra.

Si alguno de los otros hubiera estado ahí para verlos, probablemente habría admirado aquel despliegue de habilidad y el hecho evidente de que cada uno conocía a la perfección las técnicas y la manera de pensar del otro.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba en su mejor condición y aquel combate no podía durar demasiado.

Saga, muy consciente de eso, estaba atento a la menor señal, advirtió de inmediato los primeros síntomas de cansancio en Afrodita e intensificó entonces la velocidad y fuerza de su ataque.

Al momento en que Afrodita perdió el equilibrio por primera vez, Saga se colocó a su espalda, sujetó sus muñecas y lo obligó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, de modo que quedó inmovilizado como si le hubieran puesto una camisa de fuerza.

Afrodita no intentó liberarse, conocía demasiado bien sus propios límites y sabía que en ese momento no podría conseguir que Saga lo soltara sin un muy serio riesgo de dislocarse un brazo en el proceso.

-Ganaste –murmuró, tenía la respiración agitada y apenas logró pronunciar aquello de forma inteligible.

-La próxima vez que quieras llamarme "débil", apoya tus argumentos con unas cuantas rosas.

-Lamento haberte ofen…

-No –cortó Saga. Todavía sin soltarlo, se sentó en el suelo, arrastrándolo consigo-. Nada de disculpas. Quiero ver qué tanto has progresado con tus rosas. Muéstrame una.

-¿Ahora? Pero…

-¿Excusas, Afrodita? Una rosa. Ahora.

Saga soltó su mano izquierda, pero rodeó la cintura de Afrodita con el brazo que ahora tenía libre y acomodó mejor el agarre en su muñeca derecha, dándole a entender que no había escape posible.

Afrodita se mordió el labio inferior. La derecha era su mano dominante y en la época en la que Arles se encargó de completar su entrenamiento, los ejercicios con la mano izquierda habían sido un verdadero fastidio por la insistencia del falso Patriarca en que no debía depender más de una mano que de la otra en un combate real.

La rosa que le presentó a Saga era roja, pero ya estaba mustia por el calor y empezó a deshojarse incluso antes de que estuviera formada del todo.

-¿Todavía insiste con las híbridas de té? Una glandiflora.

-Pero…

-Ahora.

-…Sí.

La segunda rosa era blanca, pero demasiado grande y también estaba marchita.

-No estamos avanzando mucho, ¿eh?

-No me atormentes.

-Sólo hasta donde tú me lo permitas –Saga aflojó su agarre, ahora más bien parecía estar abrazándolo-. Tu variedad emblemática.

-¡¿Qué?

-Hazlo.

Lentamente, Afrodita liberó su brazo derecho sin que Saga se opusiera, juntó ambas manos e invocó una rosa más.

Era una glandiflora de tamaño mediano, fresca y saludable, perfecta en todos sus detalles, excepto uno: carecía por completo de color.

Saga sonrió al reconocerla: era de la misma clase que había hecho Afrodita cuando lo había encontrado comiendo caramelos, pero ahora que no intentaba obligarla a ser una híbrida de té, la rosa por fin podía desplegar toda su belleza.

-Tal y como sospeché. Es la que te pide menos esfuerzo y acude a ti casi sin que tengas que llamarla, ¿verdad?

-Son débiles, no sirven para un combate…

-Tonterías.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo se llama esta variedad?

-…Golden Pride.

-"Orgullo Dorado". Más perfecto, imposible. ¿De qué color debería ser?

-Amarilla, pero…

-Eso también lo recuperarás.

-No, Saga, jamás he podido.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Afrodita acarició con nostalgia los pétalos transparentes.

-Sé que deberían ser amarillas porque las conocí antes de ser entregado a la Orden, mi padre tiene unos cuantos rosales de esta clase y sus rosas fueron las primeras que vi en mi vida. Pero cuando me hice cargo de la Casa de Piscis, no conseguí hacer crecer un solo Golden Pride en todo el jardín: cada uno de los que planté se secó y murió en cuestión de horas. Y descubrí que puedo… o _podía_… invocar casi cualquier variedad, pero no una Golden Pride que no sea incolora, como esta. El color se quedó en el Parnaso, junto con todo lo bello y bueno de mi infancia.

-Hum. En verdad me gustaría saber dónde está la raíz de este problema. Creía que tenía que ver con la pérdida de tu veneno, pero si es más antiguo que eso…

-¿Qué hay de la raíz de _tu_ problema?

-Evasivo, ¿eh?

-Eso lo serás tú, yo pregunté primero.

-¿Soltándome una sarta de insultos es como preguntas?

-Puedo discutir al respecto el día entero, si quieres.

-Mmm, es absurdo, en realidad. Estoy bien, hasta que intento dormir.

-¿Pesadillas?

-No. Ansiedad, angustia… miedo…

-¿De qué?

-Ojalá lo supiera. Es una extraña seguridad de que algo está mal y que yo debería saber qué es y ponerle remedio, pero no sé de qué se trata.

-¿Y cómo es que sí puedes dormir en mi cama?

-Repito: ojalá lo supiera. Tu cercanía me tranquiliza.

-¿No te serviría igual un oso de peluche?

Saga rió y lo abrazó más estrechamente.

-No lo creo.

-…Necesitas buscar pareja, Saga.

Saga, que hasta ese momento se había sentido increíblemente cómodo, sintió como si acabara de recibir un baldazo de agua fría

-Aún… me quedan dos años antes… antes de…

Afrodita enarcó una ceja, aunque Saga no podía verlo. ¿A qué venía ese titubeo repentino? En realidad, a Saga le quedaba un año y poco más antes de ser oficialmente "casadero" de acuerdo con las normas de la Orden.

-Es la costumbre, no una ley grabada en piedra –apuntó-. Si quieres buscar esposa ahora, no creo que el Maestro Shion se oponga.

-¿Qué clase de familia podría formar alguien como yo? Estoy dañado, Afrodita, he podido juntar los pedazos, pero no soy capaz de unirlos. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle a nadie?

-Me gustaría que hablaras con Asclepio sobre tu insomnio –dijo Afrodita, luego de un largo silencio.

-No.

Por supuesto. Saga no era de los que se abrían fácilmente, ni siquiera con los amigos. Si lograba obligarlo a consultar con un médico, se empeñaría en hacerle al galeno las cosas lo más difíciles que pudiera. Para conseguir que hablara sobre su problema con Asclepio, iba a ser necesaria una larga y afanosa labor de convencimiento y no poca manipulación.

Luego de descansar unos minutos más, regresaron al campamento, donde se encontraron con la noticia de que Milo había desaparecido.

A casi medio kilómetro del oasis, el Caballero de Escorpión maldijo en voz baja. Un saliente había detenido su caída dentro del pozo y, cuando por fin logró recuperar el aliento, tuvo la clara sensación de que había evitado por muy poco una segunda muerte prematura.

Y luego estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando una voz desconocida se escuchó junto a él.

-Hace tiempo que nadie se tiraba a este pozo sin que lo empujaran.

Milo miró a su alrededor y descubrió con sorpresa a un hombre sentado en el saliente. Por un momento se preguntó si no sería más bien un fantasma, ya que, al parecer, era albino: su piel, su cabello y sus eran de una blancura casi aterradora y, para colmo, vestía enteramente de blanco.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Te tiraste a mi pozo sin saber a dónde ibas? –replicó el hombre de blanco-. ¿Es posible que no hayas reconocido mi emblema al bajar las gradas?

-¿Es broma? ¡Está tan oscuro aquí abajo que apenas logro verte!

El hombre sonrió, descubriendo unos dientes tan blancos como el resto de su persona.

-La oscuridad es mi emblema. Soy Erebo.

-…¿El dios del Abismo?

-Ajá. Uno de los tres dioses nacidos directamente del Caos –Erebo acomodó tranquilamente los pliegues de su túnica. Milo, por su parte, se mordió la lengua para no preguntar si no habían sido realmente cuatro dioses, algunos autores no mencionaban solo a Gea, Nix y Erebo, sino también a Eros, y otros mencionaban además a Tifón, como nacidos del Caos-. Bien, ya que interrumpiste mi descanso, ¿qué tal si me dices quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

-Soy Milo, Caballero Dorado de Escorpión.

-Ah, uno de los servidores de Atenea.

-Y estoy buscando la espada de Ayax.

-¿Esa reliquia? Estás en el pozo equivocado, no la encontrarás aquí.

-Usted es uno de sus guardianes, ¿verdad? Ayax se la encomendó a usted y a su esposa antes de suicidarse…

Erebo hizo una mueca.

-Ese arrogante. ¡Invocar a la Noche y el Abismo para vigilar una simple espada, solo porque acababa de ponerse en vergüenza ante los demás guerreros! Las criaturas jóvenes, como ustedes, arman verdaderas tormentas en vasos de agua.

-Uh, bueno… tiene razón, Alteza, es una terrible molestia. Si me dice dónde está, lo libraré de ella de inmediato.

Solo consiguió que el dios lo mirara con sorpresa por un instante y luego soltara la carcajada.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Estoy obligado por un juramento a resguardar esa espada y, por lo tanto, no puedo darme el lujo de hacértelo más sencillo, a pesar de que has ganado mi buena voluntad.

-No sé por qué, pero imaginé que diría algo así.

-Pero, ya que me distrajiste un poco de mi aburrimiento, te daré una pista: pregúntale a los unicornios… ¿Por qué rechinas así los dientes, niño?

-Por nada, por nada… -Milo miró hacia abajo. No se distinguía el fondo-. Sólo por curiosidad, Alteza ¿qué tan profundo es esto?

-Soy el Abismo. Si caes ahí, seguirás cayendo durante mucho tiempo.

-¿No tiene fondo?

-Sí que lo tiene, pero para cuando llegues ahí, solo quedarán tus huesos.

-…¿No resulta un poco exagerado? Ni aunque cayera hasta las antípodas pasaría suficiente tiempo como para que muriera de hambre y mi carne se volviera polvo por el camino. Y si atravesara el centro de la Tierra, me carbonizaría por completo, huesos incluidos.

-Lo que ves se conecta con una dimensión de bolsillo que tendrás que atravesar completa, en caída libre, antes de llegar al fondo. Si no me crees, puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo: solo tienes que saltar.

-Estoy bien así, gracias.

-Como gustes.

Milo examinó la pared, buscando cómo trepar. A excepción del saliente en el que se encontraba, era completamente lisa.

Tal vez podría abrir unos cuantos agujeros a fuerza de golpes para usarlos como puntos de apoyo, pero tenía que cuidar que eso no debilitara la pared del pozo como para terminar cayendo con un derrumbe.

Se preparaba para dar el primer golpe cuando sintió aroma a rosas.

-Imposible… -murmuró.

Unos cuantos tallos de rosal, entrelazados para formar una escalera, bajaron hasta él. Era la segunda cosa más fantasmal que el Caballero de Escorpión había visto ese día, ya que era de un color pálido y enfermizo, como si los tallos estuvieran próximos a secarse. No inspiraba mucha confianza.

-¡Sube, Milo! –esa era la voz de Afrodita.

-¡Esta cosa está llena de espinas!

-¡Si quieres, puedes esperar mientras le quito las espinas a estos cincuenta metros de rosales, solo tardaré un mes o dos!

-Muy gracioso –gruñó Milo, antes de voltear hacia Erebo-. Ha sido un placer, Alteza, gracias por el consejo.

-De nada. Diviértete con tu búsqueda.

-Ojalá tuviera algo de divertido.

Para sorpresa de Milo, aunque sí había espinas en la escalera de rosales, éstas se encontraban lo bastante espaciadas como para que pudiera apoyar las manos sin peligro, siempre y cuando fuera cuidadoso.

Ya le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la superficie cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Afrodita, con un tono inconfundiblemente burlón.

-Oh, Romeo, Romeo…

-¡Cállate, Pescado!

-Lo siento, no lo pude resistir.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Si tanto te gusta el teatro, por qué no mejor representamos aquella obra en la que hay que averiguar cómo quitarle una libra de carne a un cristiano sin derramar sangre? Puedo usarte a ti como conejillo de indias…

-Acabas de echar a perder el final, Escorpión. Ese no es el enigma, sino la respuesta.

-Absténganse de masacrar a Shakespeare, al menos mientras yo esté presente –intervino la voz de Saga. No sonaba contento.

-Solo estamos jugando –dijo Afrodita.

-¿A eso le llamas "jugar"? ¡Está amenazándote, por si no te has dado cuenta!

-Milo no me lastimaría.

-No, y tampoco lastimaría a mi hermano. ¿Verdad?

Milo hizo una pausa en su ascenso, sorprendido. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Oye, Géminis, no sé qué rayos te habrá dicho tu fotocopia al respecto, pero lo que pasó aquella vez…

-Kanon no me ha dicho absolutamente nada al respecto. Tuve que enterarme por medio de Atenea.

Oh, oh. ¿Y se habría enterado recientemente? Porque su disgusto parecía reciente.

-Él y yo ya hicimos las paces.

-Genial. Termina de subir de una buena vez. No creo que los rosales vayan a resistir mucho tiempo más.

Esa sí era una advertencia sensata y Milo se apresuró a obedecer, lo cual fue afortunado, porque pocos segundos después de que llegó a salvo a la superficie, los tallos se desintegraron.

Afrodita contempló con pena los pocos restos que quedaron.

-Te dije que los tallos son muy débiles…

-Y lo seguirán siendo mientras los obligues a ser lo que no son –replicó Saga-. La próxima vez, más te vale que dejes de discutir conmigo e invoques tu variedad emblemática desde el principio.

Afrodita suspiró y no respondió a eso.

Cuando regresaron al oasis, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la manada de unicornios estaba esperándolos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Saga, luchando por no demostrar lo impactado que estaba. Jabu les había advertido al llegar ahí que él, Shaina y Milo estaban esperando una respuesta de ciertas criaturas míticas, pero no había imaginado que se trataría de unicornios… ni que los unicornios fueran reales… ni que fueran tantos…

-Tú debes ser el jefe –dijo uno de los unicornios, acercándose a él. Jabu lo presentó como Alkaid y el unicornio, luego de corresponder al saludo de Saga con una inclinación de cabeza, siguió hablando-. Finalmente hemos recibido la señal que esperábamos, uno de tus amigos habló con Erebo.

-Eh… ese fui yo –dijo Milo.

-¿Y qué te dijo el dios del Abismo acerca de tu búsqueda?

-Pues… que le preguntara a ustedes…

-Bien, en ese caso, ya podemos decirles en dónde está Ascalon. Tienen que buscar su espada en la cueva del padre de las serpientes.

-¡¿Ahí? –exclamó Jabu-. ¡Pero eso está lleno de anfisbenas!

-Y además vive un wyvern ahí –dijo Enki, con tono alegre-. Pero no pongas esa cara, niño, en esta época del año las anfisbenas anidan, no hay una sola en la cueva. Solo les estorbará el wyvern.

-…¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada antes? –preguntó Milo, enfadado.

-Porque necesitábamos el permiso de Erebo –respondió Alkaid.

-Y porque, aunque se los hubiéramos dicho antes, de todos modos lo más sensato que hubieran podido hacer sería esperar hasta ahora, cuando las anfisbenas están anidando, para ir a buscar la espada. El resultado es el mismo –añadió Enki.

No por primera vez, Jabu deseó poder ahorcar unos cuantos unicornios. Milo compartía ese deseo, pero ninguno de los dos llegó a enterarse de esa casualidad.

* * *

**China**

* * *

-¿Dónde se metió Cáncer? –exclamó Shura.

Luego de que Mu regresara de su visita al templo, y cuando todos estaban preparándose para ir a visitar al coleccionista, el Caballero de Capricornio fue el primero en notar que les faltaba un miembro del equipo.

Ikki, Mu y Shaka se miraron entre ellos y comprendieron que ninguno contaba con una respuesta adecuada: hasta ese momento no habían notado su ausencia. Lo buscaron por todo el hotel, sin éxito, MM simplemente se había esfumado sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba.

Finalmente, Shura llegó a la conclusión de que debía haber ido a buscar las espadas él solo (una imprudencia, por supuesto) y decidió que fueran todos a la casa del coleccionista de inmediato.

En dirección totalmente opuesta a donde pensaban que estaría, MM llegó al templo de Kwan Yin, luego de haber pasado por unas cuantas tiendas hasta dar con un osito de peluche cuyo aspecto le agradó.

Los sacerdotes encargados del templo debían estar realmente acostumbrados a esas cosas, porque les bastó ver el peluche para comprender por qué estaba ahí, sin necesidad de que recurriera a sus escasos conocimientos de cantonés; MM no tardó en encontrarse frente a una estatua de la diosa, con el osito en una mano y una varilla de incienso (cortesía de uno de los sacerdotes) en la otra.

Depositó el osito a los pies de la estatua (donde ya había otras ofrendas de juguetes y ropita para bebé), encendió la varilla de incienso y se inclinó en un saludo formal.

-Saludos, dama Kwan Yin. Estoy aquí por mi hermano menor… Nuestro padre no era un buen hombre y quizá es mejor que Eros… o Afrodita… no haya nacido, por eso me resigno a su ausencia… pero, aunque no llegué a conocerlo, de todos modos lo echo de menos. Te ruego que lo ayudes a encontrar unos padres que lo amen.

Dejó el incienso en el lugar que le correspondía, dio media vuelta para salir y estuvo a punto de chocar con una mujer que lo miraba sonriente.

¿De dónde había salido esa señora? MM iba a rodearla y seguir su camino, pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirándola, luego miró la estatua y nuevamente miró a la señora, alarmado.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo Kwan Yin-. Qué buenos retratistas hay en Pekín, ¿verdad?

-Uh… Sí, sin duda…

La diosa recogió el osito y lo examinó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Sabes, Angello? Tu padre no fue siempre un mal hombre. Su mente estaba dañada y se deterioró por completo luego de la muerte de Ángela, pero hubo un tiempo durante el cual fue un guerrero noble, un hombre enamorado de su esposa y un padre que te amó más que a su propia vida. Es una lástima que su enfermedad acabara con todo eso. Quizá si lo hubieran diagnosticado a tiempo, las cosas serían distintas.

¿Enfermedad? ¿Ixión, la viva imagen de la salud, estaba enfermo?

-Señora…

-No pretendo justificar sus actos. Es solo que creo que es necesario que sepas al respecto, porque la esquizofrenia puede ser hereditaria.

-¡¿Qué?

-Es lo que padecía Ixión, pero nadie llegó a darse cuenta. Harías bien en estar atento… ¿Te he alarmado? Perdona. No llegarás a desarrollarla, pero no es raro que la enfermedad salte una generación o dos, por lo que podría afectar a tus descendientes. Cuando formes una familia, debes tener eso en cuenta.

MM estaba pálido, por un momento temió que ya no podría mantenerse en pie, pero logró sobreponerse a pura fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Esquizofrenia? –repitió, la palabra sonaba tan extraña con su acento como con el de la diosa.

-Ha estado en tu familia por generaciones.

-Ya… veo… Investigaré al respecto.

-Eso será lo más prudente. Y deberías decírselo a tus amigos más cercanos.

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-¿No? Díselo a Lucien, cuando menos.

Kwan Yin supo de inmediato que la expresión hermética del joven anunciaba que no tenía la menor intención de seguir ese consejo, pero no se molestó.

-Será como quieras, Angello. Solo asegúrate de estar preparado para reconocer los síntomas. La esquizofrenia puede ser tratada y quienes la padecen pueden llevar vidas normales, siempre que estén en control. Ixión, lamentablemente, no supo al respecto, pero tú no tendrás excusa si encuentras a alguien que sufra esa enfermedad y no lo ayudas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Estaba pensando en tu sucesor.

-…¿Eh?

Kwan Yin besó el osito y se lo devolvió.

-Consérvalo, junto con mi bendición. Tu hermano o hermana ya reencarnó, se reunirán en esta vida y podrás darle este regalo.

-Pero…

-Se te dirá claramente quién es, no temas confundirte.

-¿En serio?

La diosa rió suavemente.

-En serio. No te quedará la menor duda.

MM le dio las gracias lo mejor que pudo y abandonó el templo preguntándose cómo se las iba a arreglar para entrar al hotel con un osito de peluche y que nadie se diera cuenta.

No notó que uno de los Inmortales había seguido con sumo interés su diálogo con la diosa de la Compasión.

-Son interesantes estos Caballeros de Atenea –comentó Nezha, al tiempo que salía de su escondite.

-Bienvenido, Hijo del Loto. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Shiva te dio la información que necesitabas?

-Sí, gracias por su consejo, Señora. Shiva habló conmigo… eventualmente.

-Debes estar agradecido de que se haya dado tanta prisa en responder.

-Eso me han dicho. Ese joven que acaba de salir, ¿era el Caballero de Cáncer?

-Justamente.

-Le prometiste que se reunirá con su hermano. ¿No es cruel de tu parte hacer una promesa así? Tú no puedes decidir sobre las vidas de quienes sirven a otro panteón.

-No, pero los encargados de estos asuntos en todos los panteones nos reunimos de vez en cuando para coordinar nuestro trabajo. He escuchado a las Moiras hablar sobre este caso en más de una ocasión. Las intriga bastante la forma en que la Cuarta Casa atrae hacia sí cuatro almas una y otra vez. Para los otros signos llega de vez en cuando un alma nueva, pero para Cáncer llegan solo ellos cuatro desde el inicio de la Orden. De acuerdo con Láquesis, es como si desde siempre uno de ellos estuviera destinado a morir joven, y los otros tres, a matarse entre ellos.

-¿Oh?

-En este ciclo, las Moiras intentaron introducir un cambio, es algo que a veces funciona cuando un alma parece atrapada en una repetición sin sentido, como lo están estas cuatro. Hicieron que una de esas almas reencarnara mucho antes de lo que le correspondía y bajo otro signo, eso quizá habría cambiado su destino.

-Y no funcionó.

-Tú lo has dicho. Esa pobre criatura no logró nacer y los hilos del destino volvieron a acomodarse para que su parte de la tragedia ocurriera puntualmente una vez más. Así que ahora las Moiras decidieron hacer otro intento: el reencuentro que le anuncié a Angello es esa oportunidad de cambiar el destino de los Caballeros de Cáncer. Queda, por supuesto, el problema de la demencia que suele apoderarse de dos de los otros tres, lo que ocasiona que en cada ciclo un Caballero de Cáncer deba asesinar a su predecesor en defensa propia, solo para que al final su sucesor lo asesine también durante un episodio psicótico.

-Pero tú acabas de introducir otro cambio –dijo Nezha, con aire divertido.

-¿Yo? –Kwan Yin fingió sorpresa-. ¡Yo solo le di una pizca de información, mi querido Nezha! Será cosa de él si decide permanecer alerta por los síntomas tempranos de la enfermedad cuando encuentre a su sucesor… y será cosa suya también si hace o no algo para ayudarlo, en caso de que detecte a tiempo la esquizofrenia.

-Claro, claro. Y el otro Caballero, el que vino un poco antes… Aries, creo. Ese te trajo también una ofrenda por un hermano no nato y no le dijiste nada.

-No hace falta. El alma de quien debió ser su gemelo reencarnó hace tiempo. Es otra constante en la Orden de Atenea: Idas y Linceo regresan siempre lo más cerca que puedan de Pólux y Cástor, para bien o para mal… generalmente para mal –la expresión de Kwan Yin ya no era tan alegre como al principio-. A Mu no le serviría de nada conocer eso y creo que más bien le perjudicaría saber que alguna vez fue Idas Afárida y que en más de una vida le ha correspondido dar muerte a la reencarnación de Cástor, para luego morir a manos de Pólux.

-Probablemente tienes razón.

* * *

**El Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

Los otros dragones asumieron también forma humana y se reunieron alrededor del niño. Kanon supuso que era un momento tan malo como cualquier otro para intervenir.

Pudo apreciar que los tres adultos que habían estado golpeándolo vestían como soldados. Había otro dragón joven, que parecía ser muy poco mayor que el niño, pero que vestía en forma similar a la de los soldados, y un adulto ataviado en rojo y oro que debía ser el Rey Dragón.

-¿Así tratan los dragones a sus niños? –exclamó Kanon, fingiendo indignación cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que lo escucharan-. ¿Tres adultos contra un niño indefenso?

Los soldados lo encararon inmediatamente sin decir palabra. Sorpresivamente, fue el otro dragón joven el que le respondió.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, humano! Vuelve con tu gente y no intervengas en problemas ajenos.

-Es problema mío desde el momento en que ustedes invadieron los dominios del Emperador Poseidón y ocasionaron daños en sus propiedades.

-¡Pero qué atrevi…!

-Silencio, Yao –el dragón de rojo y oro interrumpió al joven y se acercó a Kanon. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre de unos treinta años y sonreía de una manera amable que generó de inmediato una oleada de desconfianza en Kanon-. Tú no eres el Shogun del Atlántico Norte que recordamos, pero nos pareces familiar.

-No he tenido el honor.

-Tal vez no en esta vida –Kanon frunció el ceño cuando Shuolong sujetó su barbilla para estudiar con más atención sus facciones. El dragón era unos 10cm más alto que él y, aunque lo sostenía con gentileza, era evidente que poseía mucha fuerza-. Hum. Sabemos que te conocemos, no todos los días nos encontramos con alguien tan insolente como para criticar nuestras acciones… Ah, claro, Cástor de Esparta –Shuolong soltó la barbilla de Kanon y apoyó la mano en su hombro con un gesto lleno de familiaridad-. ¿Finalmente dejaste de seguir a tu hermano a todas partes o estás aquí porque ahora Pólux sirve a Poseidón y no a Atenea?

-Mi hermano es el Caballero de Géminis.

-Qué desperdicio. ¿Cómo está esa hermana tuya…? Ah, no recordamos su nombre, la que quería forjar de nuevo las armaduras atenienses y se fabricó una con piezas sobrantes…

-Geist. Murió. Y mi nombre es Kanon, no Cástor.

-Qué pena. Era inteligente y bonita –Shuolong miró a Poseidón, que se había acercado a ellos y los observaba en silencio-. Ah, Poseidón, te has quedado con el más indisciplinado de la pareja.

-Si quisiera mucha disciplina y nada de cerebro, buscaría dragones.

-El mismo mal carácter de siempre. Te hemos ahorrado trabajo al atrapar nosotros mismos un criminal que pretendía esconderse en tu reino. Pero, ya que estás aquí, hablemos. Una vez intentamos comprarle este guerrero a Atenea y ella se negó a considerar nuestra oferta, ¿serás tú más razonable?

-Mi Shogun no está a la venta.

-Lástima.

-¿Comprarme? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kanon, extrañado.

-Para hacerte pagar juntas todas tus bromas pesadas, claro -eso sonaba como si Shuolong realmente lo conociera de alguna vida anterior-. En fin, debemos irnos.

-Un momento. No creo que deba dejar que se lleven así al niño –dijo Kanon.

Shuolong miró de reojo al prisionero, que seguía inconsciente. Luego miró a Kanon de nuevo y le sonrió.

-Es el hijo menor y único varón de Wu Fei, uno de nuestros generales. Su padre y los yernos de éste se aliaron en nuestra contra e intentaron derrocarnos. El complot fracasó y todos los involucrados son ahora prisioneros condenados a muerte, pero este niño intentó escapar.

-Me parece demasiado joven para ser un conspirador.

-Y lo es. Pero la traición de su padre trae como consecuencia el exterminio de la familia: los yernos, hijo y nietos de Wu Fei serán ejecutados ante él, y Wu Fei morirá el último.

Kanon apretó los dientes. Shuolong decía eso con una expresión tan plácida que daban ganas de borrarle la sonrisa a puñetazos.

Shuolong, por su parte, lo miraba atentamente y tocó con suavidad su mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.

-¿Te da lástima su destino? Estaríamos dispuestos a ser misericordiosos, si tú quieres pagar el precio.

Kanon retrocedió alarmado. ¡No le gustaba para nada ese tono! Las afiladas uñas del dragón le hicieron accidentalmente unos cortes leves por el movimiento brusco, y Shuolong frunció el ceño, toda su amabilidad se evaporó en un instante.

-¡Nos insultas de nuevo! –exclamó.

-Ignoro cómo –respondió Kanon-. Hubiera jurado que era usted el que me proponía morir en lugar del niño.

Para fortuna de Kanon, Shuolong pareció calmarse de inmediato. Sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse de las uñas la sangre de Kanon sin dejar de mirarlo, evaluándolo, y luego usó su cosmos para hacer desaparecer los arañazos de su mejilla.

-A veces olvidamos que los humanos no recuerdan sus vidas pasadas. No es tu muerte lo que pretendíamos a cambio de la vida del cachorro.

-¿No?

-Somos el único de los cuatro Reyes Dragones que aún no tiene descendencia. Hace algún tiempo… unos cuantos miles de años… consultamos el Oráculo de Delfos y su respuesta fue que no tendríamos más descendencia que la que nos diera el más joven de los Dioscuros.

-¿Ah?

-Nuestra reacción a esa respuesta, justamente. En aquel entonces los Dioscuros (con quienes no nos llevábamos bien, por cierto) acababan de morir y en la constelación de Géminis recién habían aparecido las dos estrellas más brillantes. Por mucho tiempo nos preguntamos cómo una estrella podía darnos descendencia… y entonces reencarnaste. Acudimos a ti para que cumplieras el Oráculo y, por supuesto, tú tampoco tenías la menor idea de cómo resolver nuestro dilema. Tu negativa a ayudarnos se ha repetido en cada una de tus reencarnaciones con una puntualidad exasperante.

-…No sé cómo funcionan las cosas entre dragones, pero yo soy varón y tengo la impresión de que es físicamente imposible que pueda tener hijos conmigo.

Shuolong hizo una mueca.

-¡A nosotros tampoco nos entusiasma la idea! Si se te ocurre una idea _útil_ sobre cómo realizar la profecía, te agradeceremos que nos lo comuniques.

-…Puede estar seguro que así lo haré. Tiene mi palabra.

Shuolong enarcó las cejas.

-¿Sí? Es lo más cerca que has estado de prometernos ayuda. En cuanto al cachorro… quédatelo, que sea tu esclavo.

-Eh…

Sin añadir una palabra más, Shuolong saludó a Poseidón con una inclinación de cabeza, se alejó y recuperó su forma real. Minutos después, todos los dragones, menos el que estaba en el suelo, se habían marchado.

"Lo que acabas de hacer fue muy estúpido o muy valiente. Probablemente muy estúpido, nada más" comentó Drakontas.

Aquello tomó a Kanon completamente por sorpresa.

"Imaginé que este cachorro podía ser Unity… ¿no lo es?" preguntó mentalmente.

"Tú lo has dicho: no lo es."

"…Rayos."

Kanon se inclinó para recoger al niño y llevarlo al palacio y atenderlo ahí, pero entonces descubrió lo que había en el envoltorio que el pequeño dragón se había empeñado tanto en proteger.

-¡Oh, ratas! –exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

Julián (Poseidón se había retirado al mismo tiempo que Shuolong) y los otros Shoguns se acercaron a ver.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? –preguntó Baian.

-Creo que son huevos… -dijo Caza-. Huevos de dragón.

Efectivamente, aquellos trapos viejos contenían tres huevos blancos, un poco más grandes que los huevos de ganso.

Kanon no lo sabía todavía, pero sus problemas acababan de comenzar.

* * *

**Algeria**

* * *

La clave de toda la estrategia, según Saga, era la velocidad, pero en todo caso muy probablemente dependerían también de la protección que les pudieran brindar las armaduras.

-Supongo que será mejor que use la versión completa de la mía –dijo Shaina, incómoda.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Jabu.

-Es común que las Amazonas no usen todas las piezas de sus armaduras –explicó Saga mientras Shaina regresaba a su tienda-. Originalmente, la Orden no aceptaba mujeres en sus filas y las 88 armaduras fueron diseñadas para ser usadas únicamente por hombres: aunque pueden ajustarse _un poco_ previniendo las inevitables diferencias de estatura y masa muscular de un usuario a otro, sus creadores no tomaron en cuenta la posibilidad de que alguna vez hubiera mujeres que tendrían que usarlas. Algunas no se adaptan bien a la silueta femenina y otras resultan verdaderamente incómodas para ellas.

-Las de Oro en particular pueden ser una molestia para las Amazonas –dijo Aldebarán-. Son más pesadas que el resto. Mientras que las de Bronce y las de Plata están pensadas para guerreros veloces y no demasiado corpulentos (en su mayoría, claro) que tendrían que hacer misiones rápidas en condiciones muy diversas, las de Oro fueron creadas para la guardia personal de la diosa y sacrifican algo de comodidad a cambio de… bueno, de lucir bien.

-De ser impresionantes –apuntó Saga-. Mucho del trabajo de los Caballeros Dorados en aquel tiempo era recibir embajadas de otros dioses, y Hefesto diseñó las armaduras doradas para que causaran la mayor impresión posible de lujo y esplendor.

-Bueno, sí, justamente. El caso es que pesan más que el resto y, por poner un ejemplo, mi abuela materna fue Amazona de Tauro, y era una mujercita menuda. Mi padre me dijo que ella nunca usó la armadura, porque hacía demasiado ruido al caminar.

-Tu padre era un bromista –respondió Saga-. Yo vi a tu abuela usando la armadura en varias ocasiones. Se ponía los escarpes, grebas y rodilleras, pero no los quijotes; también usaba los guanteletes, los brazales, los codales y los cangrejos, pero no los guardabrazos ni las hombreras ni el gorjal, y tampoco el peto ni el espaldar: ensamblaba las partes articuladas del volante de modo que la mitad le servía además como peto. Ah, y la máscara, claro, pero no usaba el casco.

-Hum… la abuela debe haber sido muy creativa, no se me hubiera ocurrido hacer eso con el volante.

-Era pequeña, pero muy fuerte, la recuerdo deteniendo a tu padre con una sola mano en una ocasión en que él y el padre de Milo estuvieron a punto de llegar a los golpes, y no creo que tu padre se haya detenido entonces solo por respeto a su suegra. El peso de la armadura completa no le daba problemas, porque era capaz de cargar su urna tranquilamente, solo le molestaba el volumen.

-Mi abuela murió antes de que yo naciera, ¿qué edad tenías tú cuando la viste hacer todo eso?

-Unos… tres años.

-Debes tener muy buena memoria.

-Para algunas cosas, sí.

Shaina regresó entonces. Se había puesto casi todas las piezas que completaban su armadura, incluyendo el peto y el espaldar.

-Tendrá que bastar sin el volante –declaró cuando llegó con ellos-. Me queda, pero estorba mis movimientos.

-Vaya, ahora sí sirve de algo esa máscara –dijo Milo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Er… es que con el peto completo… eh… ¿cómo lo digo?

-Ah. Así no se nota tanto que soy mujer, ¿eso quieres decir?

-Sí.

-Y si usara el volante, se notaría todavía menos. Con el peto me cuesta respirar, pero qué remedio.

-De todos modos, tal y como está, te brinda más protección que si se acomodara a tu silueta –dijo Saga.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Es en serio, Ofiuco. Una de mis hermanas…

-¿Cómo? ¿Tienes hermanas?

-Tenía. Una de ellas era muy aficionada al diseño –Saga sonrió con nostalgia-. Una de las cosas que averiguó estudiando las armaduras fue que un peto que imitara la silueta femenina podría causar mucho daño a quien lo usara si de casualidad lo abollaran en un combate.

Shaina consideró eso unos instantes.

-Vale, prefiero tener que estar midiendo mi respiración a sufrir una lesión por aplastamiento justo ahí. Esa es una de las razones por las que las amazonas de la leyenda se mutilaban, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? –dijo Jabu, sorprendido-. ¿Se mutilaban?

-"Amazona" significa "sin seno" –explicó Shaina-. La leyenda dice que las amazonas originales, que eran descendientes de Ares, se vendaban o incluso se cortaban los senos, para que no estorbaran.

-…Sinceramente, prefiero que tengas dificultades para respirar.

Luego de unos segundos de sorprendido silencio, Shaina rió alegremente.

-¡Por los dioses! Voy a asumir que acabas de elogiar mi bella figura.

Jabu enrojeció, había tardado en darse cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar.

Milo rió también un poco a costillas del avergonzado Caballero del Unicornio y luego se volvió hacia Saga.

-Dime, ¿conocimos alguna vez a tus hermanas?

Saga se encogió de hombros, pero Aldebarán contestó por él.

-Claro que sí. Geist y Galatea, ¿recuerdas?

-¡¿Geist _la loca_? –exclamó Milo.

-Galatea no estaba menos loca, pero lo disimulaba mejor –respondió Saga, enojado.

-Yo… lo siento… no quise decir…

-Geist era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga –dijo Shaina, con acritud-. Y tú dejas que las palabras salgan de tu boca sin visitar primero tu cerebro, ¿lo sabías, Escorpión?

-¡Lo siento! Es que… ¿Los ofendí?

-No –interrumpió Aldebarán-. Esta van a perdonártela los dos, pero la próxima te la cobraré yo, ¿está claro?

-Uh… sí, claro… ¿También eran amigas tuyas?

-Geist, no.

Milo decidió no investigar más por el momento.

-Un wyvern es un seudodragón –explicó Jabu mientras se acercaban a la cueva-. Lo que van a ver no se parece a Radamantis de Wyvern –añadió, luego de dudar unos instantes-. Es un lagarto muy grande que camina sobre sus patas traseras. A diferencia de los dragones, sus alas no son extensiones de las costillas, sino que son sus extremidades delanteras y se parecen a las alas de los murciélagos. Su cola termina en un espolón venenoso… de hecho, su sangre también es venenosa… Y tiene dientes muy afilados… y puede escupir fuego…

-¿Seguro que no es un dragón? –dijo Milo.

-Segurísimo. Los dragones son mucho más grandes. Y más peligrosos.

-Oh, gracias por la aclaración.

El plan era sencillo, entrar, tomar la espada y correr. Tal vez hasta pudieran lograrlo, si el wyvern no los detectaba, claro.

* * *

**China**

* * *

Los otros Caballeros no estaban en el hotel, cosa que intrigó bastante a MM, aunque lo benefició, porque pudo esconder el osito en el fondo de su maleta sin temor a que alguno de ellos lo viera.

Una vez resuelto ese importante detalle, empezó a preguntarse dónde estaría el resto del grupo. ¿Turisteando? Poco probable. ¿Lo estarían buscando? Menos probable. ¿Se habrían ido sin él a hablar con el coleccionista?

Bajó al vestíbulo del hotel y contempló un rato a la gente que iba y venía.

De haber estado alguno de los otros inadaptados en el equipo, lo habría llamado por teléfono para averiguar su paradero, pero eso estaba fuera de la cuestión.

Lo más lógico sería tratar de contactarlos por medio del cosmos, sin olvidar reprimir tanto como pudiera la pregunta de por qué ninguno trató de contactarlo antes de salir del hotel, no fuera a ser que captaran ese pensamiento por accidente. Era una pregunta irrelevante que además podía hacerlo parecer débil.

Aborrecía comunicarse por medio del cosmos. No era tan hábil como Afrodita en eso y resultaba fácil para cualquiera tocar sus pensamientos superficiales sin proponérselo. Kanon, que tenía la pésima costumbre de explorar las mentes ajenas sin avisar ni pedir permiso (ni pedir perdón), había caído una vez hasta su inconsciente y luego tuvo el descaro de hablarle sobre su complejo de Edipo.

No, no le gustaba para nada comunicarse así. Era exponerse demasiado. Pero la otra opción era quedarse mano sobre mano, como un tonto.

En cualquier caso, lo iban a regañar, de eso estaba seguro, así que sería mejor darle trámite al asunto lo más rápido posible.

Shaka se sintió desconcertado al percibir una mente ajena tratando de hacer contacto con la suya.

A casi cualquier otro Caballero lo habría reconocido de inmediato, pero era la primera vez que aquella persona se comunicaba con él de esa manera y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que era MM.

Por supuesto, nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo sería la mente del Caballero de Cáncer y eso hizo que la sorpresa resultara todavía mayor.

Era como un libro abierto.

Shaka pudo "ver" la mente de MM como una llanura sin límites bajo un cielo encapotado. Toda la fuerza de una tempestad podía desatarse en cualquier segundo y, aunque en ese momento reinaba la calma, el espectáculo era impresionante.

Máscara Mortal poseía un poder capaz de arrasarlo todo, como una fuerza de de la naturaleza, y, como la naturaleza misma, sin obstáculos, sin leyes, sin conciencia, ni arrepentimiento…

…y también sin malicia.

Aterrador como un huracán e igual de inocente, porque se puede temer a un cataclismo y odiar sus consecuencias, pero no se le puede acusar de desear hacer el mal.

Fascinante.

"…¿Cáncer?"

Mm estaba muy por debajo de la capacidad telepática de Shaka, por lo que no llegó a percibir ninguna imagen de la mente del Caballero de Virgo, solo captó que parecía… algo perturbado y asumió que le disgustaba el que intentara hablarle. Ni modo.

"Pues sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde están?"

"Camino de la residencia del coleccionista. ¿Y tú?"

"En el hotel."

"Oh, creímos que te habías adelantado."

"Me pondré en camino y los alcanzaré pronto."

"¿Sabes cómo llegar?"

¿Por qué la pregunta sonaba en su mente como si a Shaka le preocupara que pudiera perderse? Debía ser su imaginación.

"Tengo un mapa."

"Ah. Bien, te esperaremos."

Shaka sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Ikki.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Angello acaba de hablarme. Se reunirá con nosotros pronto.

-¿"Angello"?

-Máscara Mortal. Su nombre es Angello.

-Eso lo sé, Shun me lo dijo. Lo que me llama la atención es que no sabía que fueras de los pocos que lo llaman por su nombre, no imaginaba que fueran tan amigos.

Eso sorprendió a Shaka que le dirigió una mirada confusa al Caballero del Fénix.

-Todo lo contrario. Y no entiendo, ¿llamarlo por su apodo no sería más bien un exceso de confianza?

-Creo que estás partiendo de la premisa de que su apodo es una muestra de afecto. No lo es.

Shaka no respondió a eso. No podía entender el desagrado de Ikki hacia MM, ni entendía por qué Shura asentía como aprobando sus palabras.

* * *

**Algeria**

* * *

Dentro de la cueva, Shaina se adelantó a los demás y fue la primera en ver al wyvern, que parecía estar profundamente dormido sobre un gran montón de oro y joyas… entre sus patas delanteras destacaba un gran almohadón en el que descansaba una espada, que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción que tenían de Ascalon. La Amazona de Ofiuco logró llegar hasta un par de metros de la enorme bestia sin hacer el menor ruido, pero cuando alargaba la mano para tomar la espada, el wyvern abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Ah, qué interesante –dijo, con voz rasposa-. Hacía siglos que los humanos no me mostraban respeto enviándome una doncella.

Shaina consideró por un instante si era conveniente responder a eso, decidió que prefería no hacerlo e intentó tomar la espada y correr, pero el wyvern fue más rápido e interpuso su cola entre ella y el arma.

-Quieta ahí, jovencita. ¿Entrar a mi cueva y robar algo de mi tesoro es alguna prueba de valor o destreza para los novicios de tu Orden?

-No soy una novicia.

-Jum, pareces demasiado joven para lo que estás tratando de hacer, hubiera jurado que te estaban jugando una novatada, chiquilla. ¿Vienes a robar cualquier cosa o algo en particular?

-Vengo por la espada Ascalon.

El wyvern resopló con disgusto.

-La espada de Jorge Verdugo de Dragones. Esa espada mató a uno de mis abuelos, ¿sabes? La tengo aquí para recordar que ningún humano entra a la cueva de un wyvern con buenas intenciones. ¿Tienes algún derecho sobre Ascalon? Si eres descendiente del Verdugo, tal vez tenga que negociar contigo.

-No. Formo parte de la Orden de Atenea. Mi Señora necesita encontrar la espada de Ayax y tengo que averiguar si esa espada y Ascalon son la misma.

El wyvern contempló la espada unos instantes y luego le dedicó a Shaina una sonrisa repleta de dientes afilados.

-Resulta que no lo son. ¿Tienes nombre, jovencita?

-Soy Shaina, Amazona de Plata de Ofiuco.

-Bien, Shaina de Ofiuco, yo soy Ordnarr, descendiente de Medusa. Sé bienvenida a tu tumba.

Denali, Jabu, Milo, Saga, Afrodita y Aldebarán llegaron a tiempo para ver al wyvern lanzándose contra Shaina.

* * *

**China**

* * *

El coleccionista recibió afablemente a Shura, Ikki, Shaka, Mu y MM (que logró reunirse con el resto justo antes de que entraran a su residencia) y los guió hasta una sala brillantemente iluminada en la que abundaban las vitrinas llenas de colecciones de lo más variadas.

Una vez ahí, se dirigió a una mesa en la que estaban dos espadas.

-Crocea Mors, la "Muerte Amarilla", cuenta la leyenda que perteneció a Julio César y que en un enfrentamiento con el príncipe británico Nennio, Crocea Mors quedó clavada en su escudo. Así fue como Nennio se adueñó de la espada y, mientras combatió usándola, nadie pudo vencerlo. Él murió quince años después de conseguirla, debido a una herida de su combate contra César que nunca sanó bien del todo, y fue enterrado con la espada. Esta otra es Arondight, que perteneció a Lancelot del Lago y fue sepultada con él, en el Castillo de la Alegre Guardia.

-¿Cómo fue que las obtuvo, señor Trimegisto? –preguntó Mu, curioso.

-Es fácil cuando eres el encargado de llevar almas hasta los dominios de Hades.

Los Caballeros lo miraron sorprendidos y entonces el coleccionista dejó de ocultar su cosmos. Sonrió al ver cómo los cinco inmediatamente se ponían en guardia al descubrir que estaban en presencia de un dios.

-Tranquilos, jóvenes. Soy Hermes, dios del Comercio, los Mensajeros y… bueno, también de los Ladrones, pero de momento no tengo malas intenciones contra ustedes ni contra mi querida hermana mayor. ¿Quieren las espadas? Por mí, pueden llevárselas ahora mismo, y no hace falta que me las devuelvan, ya tengo demasiadas cosas aquí y necesito algo de espacio.

-¿Así de simple? –dijo MM, con desconfianza.

-Así de simple –Hermes dejó de sonreír-. Sin embargo, quiero que le transmitan un mensaje de mi parte a Atenea.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Ikki.

-Díganle que el hecho de que la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente está reuniendo _espadas_ no pasó desapercibido en el Olimpo. Las malas lenguas siguen tan activas como siempre y se comenta mucho, _muchísimo_, que es extraño que quien ya posee la Égida y el báculo Niké esté buscando además la espada de Ayax, que también tiene la bendición de Niké –Hermes hizo una pausa, ahora ya no estaba serio, sino incluso sombrío-. Su Señora está jugando con fuego, hay muchos dioses a los que nunca les ha gustado el que Zeus la distinguiera desde el principio como su hija predilecta. Díganle que tenga mucho cuidado.

* * *

**Algeria**

* * *

Mientras los demás atacaban al wyvern desde todas direcciones, Shaina intentaba escurrirse entre sus patas y tomar la espada, pero el seudodragón estaba atento a ella y la rechazaba oportunamente con la cola; el espolón en la punta parecía muy capaz de atravesar su armadura.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es todo lo que tienen, Caballeros de Atenea? –exclamó entre risas-. ¡Acérquense un poco más y vengaré un poco en ustedes la ayuda que le dio su Señora a Perseo para asesinar a mi ancestra, Medusa!

-¡Deberías estar agradecido! –respondió Milo-. ¡Si Perseo no hubiera decapitado a Medusa, no existirías!

Algunas rosas de Afrodita se estrellaron contra el wyvern sin que pudieran causar el menor daño en su coraza de escamas. Afrodita apretó los labios e intentó otra cosa; un golpe del wyvern lo había lanzado poco antes contra una de las montañas de objetos valiosos que había por todos lados, de donde logró salir con una serie de cortadas en un brazo, la sangre manaría en abundancia unos minutos más antes de que las heridas se cerraran por sí solas sin dejar marca alguna y había que aprovecharla.

Concentró todo su cosmos en el reguero de sangre e hizo brotar de golpe tantos rosales como le fue posible. Siguiendo los consejos de Saga, renunció a intentar que fueran híbridas de té y dejó que sus golden pride adoptaran la apariencia que quisieran.

Seguían siendo incoloras, pero se comportaron mucho mejor que las veces anteriores: formaron una muralla casi perfecta que se interpuso en el camino del seudodragón, el cual no pudo esquivarlas a tiempo y se hirió levemente, pero eso no lo detuvo mucho tiempo, rugió con furia y su aliento de fuego carbonizó los rosales en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Cuidado! –Aldebarán empujó a Jabu para alejarlo de la trayectoria de una segunda llamarada y el Caballero de Unicornio fue a dar hasta un rincón.

Habría que decirle a Tauro que la próxima vez no lo enviara tan lejos… cuando iba a ponerse de pie para reintegrase a la lucha, su mano derecha tropezó con un objeto metálico.

Era una espada de bronce, viejísima y en mal estado. Jabu la contempló unos segundos… y entonces corrió hacia donde estaba Afrodita, que todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver destruidos tan fácilmente sus rosales y no supo qué cara poner cuando el Caballero del Unicornio llegó junto a él, lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo obligó a pasar la mano por el filo de la espada, que se empapó de rojo al instante.

-¡Oye! ¡Si se me infecta la herida por tocar esa cosa herrumbrada…!

-No es herrumbre, es moho –respondió Jabu al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el wyvern.

Los Caballeros de Atenea no utilizan armas.

Sólo el Caballero de Libra, por orden de Atenea, puede proveer de armas a otros Caballeros y éstas deben ser de las que forman parte de la armadura de Libra, las únicas armas que están consagradas al servicio de la diosa.

Jabu había escuchado eso infinidad de veces y no acababa de creérselo.

¿Qué eran las cadenas de Andrómeda si no eran armas? ¿El arco y las flechas de Sagitario? ¿El arco y las flechas de Sagitta? ¿La lanza de Centauro? ¿El escudo de Perseo? ¿La espada de Orión? ¿El látigo de Camaleón?

Desde su punto de vista, al que dijera que los arcos y las flechas no eran armas, había que remitirlo a la guerra del Peloponeso, cuando las flechas de los persas oscurecieron el cielo.

Lo mismo opinaba Denali, que, a diferencia de otros Maestros, se tomaba el trabajo de enseñarle a sus alumnos una o dos cosas sobre el uso de las armas.

Jabu no era un gran tirador, pero al menos conocía las normas de seguridad para manipular armas de fuego, cómo limpiarlas, cómo cargarlas y (según Denali, lo más básico y esencial) que no se le apunta a nada ni a nadie a menos que se tenga la intención de disparar. Las armas de fuego son celosas y traicioneras, pueden dispararse para expresar su disgusto ante ciertas bromas.

También sabía disparar el arco y la clase de mantenimiento que requieren, aunque prefería cazar con lazos.

Y sabía lo básico sobre espadas y cuchillos. Mientras corría hacia el wyvern, estaba seguro de que empuñaba correctamente aquella espada vieja y enmohecida. Era una espada "de verdad", sentía la empuñadura desgastada por el uso y, en la rápida ojeada que le había dado al tomarla, pudo advertir que la hoja tenía marcas que delataban un uso largo y feroz.

Repasó mentalmente lo que sabía sobre los wyverns. No le serviría de mucho darle tajos, porque sus escamas funcionaban como una cota de malla y únicamente lograría embotar el poco filo que le quedaba a la espada.

Tenía que acercarse lo suficiente al vientre del monstruo, donde las escamas eran más grandes, más blandas y (lo más importante) había pequeños espacios entre ellas; tenía que clavar la espada en uno de esos intersticios, tan profundamente como pudiera, y rogar para que su idea funcionara (y para que, si funcionaba, lo hiciera rápido).

Cuando el wyvern volteó hacia él, se dio cuenta de que no iba a resultarle fácil: el seudodragón protegía demasiado bien su zona vulnerable.

Entonces el wyvern se lanzó hacia él con las fauces abiertas… esa era otra forma de alcanzar una zona vulnerable. Jabu se plantó con firmeza y levantó la espada.

Su primera intención había sido clavarle la espada en el paladar y, con algo de suerte, atravesarlo y llegar hasta el cerebro, pero en el último momento cambió de idea (¿instinto?, ¿una corazonada?) y clavó la hoja en la encía, entre los dientes del wyvern.

El wyvern cerró el hocico y sacudió la cabeza, con lo que Jabu (que no había soltado la espada) se vio alzado en el aire y zarandeado hasta que la hoja de la espada se partió en dos.

Jabu cayó al suelo, todavía con media espada en la mano derecha, y con mucho menos elegancia de lo que le habría gustado.

Un momento después, el wyvern escupió el otro fragmento de espada, que fue a caer tintineando cerca del Caballero del Unicornio.

-Niño, acabas de suicidarte –declaró el wyvern con ira mientras se inclinaba hacia él, la sangre le chorreaba del hocico y formaba charcos en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Shaina había tomado a Ascalon y se había reunido con los otros, pero Jabu había quedado bastante lejos del grupo.

Jabu notó la tensión a su alrededor, los otros debían estar pensando a toda prisa en cómo rescatarlo, pero era una situación difícil para ellos: cualquier ataque que intentaran probablemente le haría más daño a él que al wyvern.

Recogió el fragmento de la hoja con la mano izquierda y se puso de pie. Necesitaba hacer tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Jabu, Caballero de Bronce del Unicornio –dijo, con calma totalmente fingida.

-Ah, genial –respondió el wyvern, sarcástico-. Me encanta saber los nombres de los mosquitos que aplasto.

-Los mosquitos generalmente no ocasionan hemorragias como esa.

-Un comediante, lo _último_ que me faltaba. ¿Alguna otra cosa que decir antes de que te parta en dos?

-Sí, gracias. Has dicho que eres descendiente de Medusa. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, tu sangre debe ser venenosa.

-Es correcto. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-No muy lejos –Jabu levantó la espada rota-. Le puse alicorno a la hoja antes de atacarte. ¿Sabes lo que le hace el alicorno a la sangre de Medusa?

El wyvern lo miró pasmado por unos segundos, luego miró hacia abajo, hacia los charcos de sangre… A paso lento, pero seguro, su sangre iba adquiriendo un tono nacarado que delataba la presencia de alicorno en una concentración cada vez mayor.

Para asombro de los demás, el wyvern cambió de color: pasó de rojo brillante a blanco verdoso y se desplomó cuan largo era- la punta de su hocico quedó a escaso medio metro de Jabu, quien, tan sorprendido como los demás, no habría acertado a moverse a tiempo si aquella mole le hubiera caído encima.

-Maldito… seas… -susurró el wyvern-. Ya no les basta con robar…

-No creo que mueras –dijo Jabu-. Y solo nos llevaremos a Ascalon. Si no es la espada que buscamos, yo mismo te la traeré de regreso. Y si lo es, te compensaré con algo de igual valor.

El wyvern lo miró fijamente y luego cerró los ojos.

-Hubieran empezado por ahí.

-¿Nos habrías creído?

-No, pero da igual. Llévate a Ascalon. Y llévate también la que tienes en las manos. _Esa_ te la regalo.

-Er… gracias.

-De nada. Ahora, lárgate.

Salieron en silencio de la cueva y caminaron un buen trecho antes de que Shaina se decidiera a hablar.

-¿El wyvern… se repondrá?

-Seguramente –respondió Jabu de inmediato-. Ya hemos comprobado que el alicorno no mata a los herederos de Medusa, se recuperará en algún tiempo… pero creo que ya no podrá envenenar los manantiales.

-Lo que he tenido que presenciar hoy fue una de las estrategias más absurdas e improvisadas que he visto jamás –declaró Saga, con severidad-. Pudo haberte matado.

-Sin duda, pero no habría sido una gran pérdida –Jabu se encogió de hombros e intentó sonreír, ya había pasado la euforia de la adrenalina y estaba empezando a temblar, sudaba frío y se sentía mareado. Si se desmayaba delante de ellos, se moriría de vergüenza…

Shaina enlazó su brazo con el de Jabu en un gesto que podría parecer coqueto, pero que en realidad era una maniobra para brindarle apoyo mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué harás con la otra espada? –preguntó la Amazona.

-Tal vez se pueda arreglar –tratando de controlar su mareo, Jabu miró atentamente la parte de la hoja que todavía estaba unida a la guarda y la empuñadura-. Tiene algo escrito… pero no lo entiendo…

-¿A ver? –Afrodita tomó ese trozo de espada, lo observó y se lo dio a Saga-. diría que es griego antiguo, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Sí, es griego, y antiguo… como de la Edad del Bronce… Aquí dice… Oh, no puede ser.

-¿Qué cosa?

-"Por petición de Atenea y con la bendición de Niké, Hefesto me forjó con sus manos, para ser tesoro de la casa de Príamo, y de Ilión, la de bellas murallas. Hoy pertenezco a Ayax."

Cualquier alegría que pudieran sentir en ese momento se evaporó de inmediato cuando cayeron en la cuenta de un incómodo detalle: Jabu acababa de romper la espada de Ayax.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

**Las Golden Pride:** pues sí, hay una variedad de rosas amarillas que se llaman justo así.

**La obra de teatro de Shakespeare:** Afrodita intenta comparar a Milo subiendo por la escala de tallos de rosa con Romeo escalando el balcón de Julieta. Milo responde con una referencia a "El mercader de Venecia" en la que uno de los personajes, el judío Shylock, le hace un préstamo a otro, el comerciante cristiano Antonio, con la condición de que, si no puede pagarle a tiempo, el acreedor podrá cortarle una libra de carne. La forma en la que una chica inteligente, Porcia, resuelve el conflicto es estableciendo que Shlylock puede cortarle la libra de carne a Antonio, pero como la sangre no se mencionó en el contrato, debe cortarle esa cantidad de carne sin derramar una gota de sangre. Ante la imposibilidad de hacer eso, Shylock tiene que renunciar a su intento.

**Las anfisbenas:** son serpientes legendarias que tenían dos cabezas, una a cada extremo del cuerpo.

**Los reyes dragones:** son cuatro: Koulong (el Rey Dragón Azul del Mar del Este, el Mar de China Oriental), Shuolong (el Rey Dragón Rojo del Mar del Sur, Mar de China Meridional), Junlong (el Rey Dragón Blanco del Mar del Oeste, parte del Océano Índico) y Enlong (el Rey Dragón Negro del Mar del Norte, se cree que puede ser el Lago Baikal).

**El wyvern: **incluí uno de estos en la historia y no un dragón de verdad por una sola razón: en muchos de los cuadros de San Jorge, éste aparece luchando contra un wyvern.


	14. Ya entre locos me metí

**Capítulo catorce**

**Ya entre locos me metí y lo que fuera de ellos, será de mí**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**La visita de Pandora**

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer**

* * *

MM daba vueltas y más vueltas sin conseguir dormirse.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que no le diría nada a nadie sobre su encuentro con Kwan Yin, pero cerca de las dos de la madrugada se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto y no tenía muchas opciones.

Así pues, se levantó, se vistió y bajó la escalinata con rumbo a Géminis.

Le sorprendió bastante encontrar a Saga despierto y (al parecer) completamente alerta. ¿No faltaba una hora entera y un poco más para su primera guardia? Su Casa era la tercera, así que le correspondía la vigilancia de las 3:00am y las 3:00pm.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Saga al recibirlo en el atrio-. ¿Atenea…?

-Debe estar estupendamente allá en el palacio. Yo necesito hablar con Lucy.

Saga frunció el ceño.

-Está dormido.

-Pues voy a despertarlo.

-De ninguna manera.

-¡No me toques!

MM apartó de un manotazo a Saga, que pretendía detenerlo, y marchó a paso firme hacia el androceo.

Saga lo siguió y, desde la puerta de su habitación, pudo verlo despertar a Afrodita y ganarse un almohadazo en la cara por interrumpir un sueño agradable.

No lograba imaginar qué podía ser tan urgente como para no esperar siquiera al amanecer, pero tuvo la sensación de que no sería correcto quedarse a escuchar. Dio media vuelta para regresar al estudio y se detuvo al escuchar a Afrodita exclamando "¡¿Quéee?" con tono de absoluta incredulidad. También oyó a MM responderle "¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz!" y se obligó a sí mismo a seguir caminando.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por el estudio sin decidirse a continuar con la traducción, fue a la cocina y contempló la posibilidad de prepararse un café. Desechó la idea al cabo de un par de minutos, porque tenía de sobra con el insomnio para encima tomar estimulantes.

Consideró el otro extremo, leche caliente. Todavía faltaba cerca de una hora para su guardia… Estaba sacando la leche del refrigerador cuando Afrodita entró a la cocina y le quitó el envase de la mano.

-Justo lo que necesito, gracias.

-¡Eh!... ¿Qué haces?

-Chocolate caliente para Angello. Ya que estás ahí, ¿serías tan amable de servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja?

-…Sí, claro.

Saga buscó un vaso y lo llenó de jugo luchando por no poner mala cara. ¿Chocolate caliente _para Angello_? Era evidente que MM estaba alterado y Afrodita pensaba que la bebida lo ayudaría a calmarse. Se trataba de un gesto sencillo, una nimiedad… No había ninguna razón sensata para justificar la irritación que sentía en ese momento.

-Te has estado comiendo los malvaviscos –acusó Afrodita luego de buscar en la alacena y encontrarse con que la bolsa ya estaba por la mitad.

-Solo uno o dos de cuando en cuando –respondió Saga, a la defensiva.

-Por tu bien, espero que así sea.

Afrodita sirvió el chocolate caliente en dos tazas, agregó los malvaviscos y puso una de las tazas frente a Saga, que lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Y esto?

-Es por no haberme acribillado a preguntas sobre lo que le pasa a Angello.

Afrodita se llevó la otra taza y el vaso de jugo, y Saga se quedó mirando su taza. Había visto a Afrodita poner un malvavisco en una taza y dos en la otra.

Le había dado a él la taza con dos malvaviscos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios, la irritación había desaparecido por completo, y bebió el chocolate lo más despacio que pudo.

Casi todos los Caballeros hacían sus turnos de guardia en el atrio Oeste de la Casa respectiva. Una hora en el día y otra en la noche, durante las cuales el Caballero de Oro debía estar atento al Cosmos, a los visitantes y a cualquier posible amenaza.

Ser el guardián de la Tercera Casa le permitía a Saga contar con al menos una hora de absoluta quietud en la madrugada y solía aprovecharla para meditar.

Había logrado (por fin) vaciar su mente de pensamientos cuando MM llegó junto a él.

-¿De guardia?

-Como lo estarás tú a las 4:00.

MM guardó silencio por un rato.

-Saga…

Muy a su pesar, Saga se sintió intrigado. No había escuchado a MM pronunciar su nombre de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Era el tono de voz que usaba cuando aún era un aprendiz y lo buscaba para pedirle consejo, cuando todavía lo admiraba.

-Dime, Angello.

Más increíble todavía era el que hubiera podido responderle en ese tono sosegado que había sido el habitual en él antes de que Arles tomara el control por primera vez. Cuando todavía había algo que admirar en él.

-¿Sabes algo… sobre esquizofrenia?

En algún momento luego del regreso había intentado racionalizar a Arles, catalogarlo como un padecimiento mental, reducirlo quizá a unas neuronas dañadas o una desbalance químico… porque las otras opciones (que su otro yo fuera un espíritu maligno, o que la maldad hubiera estado desde siempre como una astilla clavada en su corazón) eran demasiado terribles. Seguía sin tener una respuesta clara, pero al menos podía intentar responder la pregunta de MM.

-Es difícil de explicar. Hay muchos grados y manifestaciones y quienes la padecen no presentan siempre los mismos síntomas. Los más característicos son depresión, dificultades para funcionar en sociedad, desintegración de la personalidad, pérdida de contacto con la realidad, alucinaciones y, en casos graves, episodios psicóticos.

-¿Se puede curar?

-Curar… Se puede _tratar_, pero no es como extirpar un tumor a como darle antibióticos a alguien que tenga una infección. Con medicamentos, terapia y _mucho_ esfuerzo por parte del paciente y su familia, mejora la calidad de vida y las crisis se hacen menos graves y más espaciadas… eso en sí mismo es una bendición, pero el tratamiento que funciona con un paciente puede agravar la situación de otro; a fin de cuentas, cada caso es único, no siempre se puede dar con la medicación correcta al primer intento y los resultados del tratamiento pueden no estar a la altura de lo que esperan el paciente y sus familiares. Hasta donde sé, solo hay una cosa que es cien por ciento segura: con tratamiento, un esquizofrénico puede empeorar, estabilizarse o mejorar; sin tratamiento, únicamente puede empeorar.

-¿Y… es hereditaria?

-Tal vez.

-¿Sólo "tal vez"?

-Hay familias que parecen tener propensión a desarrollarla, pero también se ha diagnosticado en personas cuyas familias no tienen ningún antecedente.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Me he estado preguntando… si es posible que mi viejo tuviera ese problema.

Saga lo miró con sorpresa.

-Desintegración de la personalidad y episodios psicóticos durante los cuales agredía a su familia inmediata… tal vez. Pero hay muchas otras cosas que podrían haber hecho que actuara de esa manera. Existen otras enfermedades y… yo no descartaría la maldad, pura y simple.

-Ni yo tampoco –MM sonrió con amargura-. Pero si padecía una enfermedad mental, no era responsable de sus actos. Yo estoy cuerdo, ¿qué justificación tengo?

-Luchabas por mantenerte con vida y por proteger a Afrodita.

-No hablo de la muerte del viejo, sino de todas las otras.

-Luchabas por mantenerte con vida y por proteger a Afrodita –repitió Saga-. No tenías opción.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Qué hubieras podido hacer cuando recibiste la primera orden de matar?

-…¿Negarme? Yo sabía que estaba mal…

-¿Y qué hubiera hecho Arles ante tu negativa?

-Supongo que usar un Satán Imperial o condenarme a muerte.

-Ajá. Probablemente lo segundo. ¿A quién crees que le habría correspondido ser tu verdugo?

-¿Shura? -Saga sacudió la cabeza y esperó en silencio hasta que el peor escenario posible se formó en la mente del Caballero de Cáncer-. No… Lucy, no… él, no… -murmuró MM, espantado.

-Morir habría sido fácil –replicó Saga con severidad-, pero lo habrías dejado solo e indefenso y a merced de Arles. Vivir con las manos manchadas de sangre para que Afrodita no tuviera que matarte, eso es un poco más complicado que ser ejecutado o suicidarse, ¿no crees?

-¿Lucy estaba bajo la misma amenaza? ¿Yo habría tenido que matarlo a él?

-O tal vez habría tenido que matarlo yo. Espero sinceramente que todavía no se haya dado cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de morir en más de una ocasión. No perdía oportunidad de tratar de razonar con Arles… y Arles fingía escucharlo, pero detestaba que le diera consejos.

-Entiendo –murmuró MM-. Es mejor que no llegue a saberlo.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

MM se quedó inmóvil y silencioso junto a Saga un rato más.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo por fin-. Faltan diez minutos para mi guardia.

-Hazla aquí, si quieres.

Saga sintió sobre él la mirada sorprendida de MM, pero no apartó la vista de las escaleras que bajaban de la Tercera Casa y se perdían en dirección al oeste. Unos instantes después, escuchó un sonido metálico y miró de reojo a su compañero de armas. MM había invocado su armadura.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las cinco, Afrodita salió del androceo con el ceño fruncido. Saga no había regresado a la habitación luego de su hora de guardia. ¿Había pasado en vela toda la noche, otra vez?

Luego de dar vueltas por toda la casa, lo encontró en el atrio, junto con MM y la escena lo dejó boquiabierto.

¿Habían hecho guardia juntos?

Instintivamente, miró hacia el cielo, buscando alguna señal misteriosa. No encontró ninguna.

O alguien le había impuesto un Satán Imperial a ambos, o habían hecho las paces.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Al momento de perder el sentido, Wu Feng estaba seguro de que no volvería a despertar; por eso, se sintió sorprendido cuando despertó.

De acuerdo, entonces el Rey Dragón había considerado que no era suficiente con matarlo mientras yacía en el suelo, desmayado.

En ese caso, lo lógico sería llevarlo de vuelta al Castillo del Sur y encerrarlo en algún calabozo hasta que fuera hora de ejecutarlo frente a su padre y hermanas.

Solo había un problema con esa deducción y era que no se encontraba en un calabozo ni estaba encadenado, que sería lo más apropiado.

Estaba en una habitación que no era ni tan grande ni tan lujosa como la que había sido la suya en casa de su padre, pero que parecía demasiado espléndida para ser real si la comparaba con la mazmorra donde había estado hacinado con toda clase de criminales las últimas semanas.

Se sentó con cuidado y comprobó que estaba en una cama, de estilo occidental como el resto de la habitación. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de curar sus heridas y vestirlo con ropa limpia. ¿Y sus sobrinos? ¿Dónde podrían estar sus tres sobrinos? La repentina angustia de no ver cerca de él los tres huevos que tanto trabajo le había costado proteger casi lo hizo gritar.

Feng era apenas un cachorro y aunque no lo fuera, la incubación era algo de lo que se encargaban las hembras, al menos entre los shenlong del Sur. Él apenas sabía vagamente que la temperatura debía ser constante durante toda la incubación y que, como ocurre con las tortugas y los cocodrilos, los cachorros serían machos o hembras según la temperatura a la que fueran incubados, pero eso último no era una ciencia exacta: sus padres habían tardado cuatro nidadas de hembras en dar con la temperatura correcta para conseguir únicamente a Feng lugar de los muchos hijos varones que hubieran querido tener. Su familia era un caso raro entre dragones, porque generalmente era más fácil determinar el sexo de las crías, pero el clan Wu no era especialmente fértil y solo su hermana Xian (producto de la primera nidada) y él habían sobrevivido más allá de unos pocos días luego de la eclosión. Sus otras hermanas eran hijas de las esposas secundarias, pero con ellas había habido los mismos problemas.

Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes familiares, era poco probable que los hijos de Xian pudieran nacer, pero, para empeorar las cosas, habían estado sometidos a cambios bruscos de temperatura durante su fuga, cambios que no sabía qué consecuencias podían tener y ahora ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban.

Al pensar en eso, recordó a Li Wen, el padre de aquellos tres posibles cachorros y su cuñado preferido. Había sido el primero en ser ejecutado, pero era el que menos merecía ese destino. Li Wen, el único miembro de la familia que escuchaba lo que Feng tuviera que decir, e incluso consideraba seriamente sus palabras, como si la opinión de Feng tuviera alguna importancia, se había opuesto firmemente a la rebelión que planeaban Wu Fei y sus otros yernos, pero ninguno de ellos escuchó los razonamientos de Wen (como tampoco escuchaban la opinión de Feng) y al final tuvo que marchar con ellos a la guerra.

"Juré lealtad a tu padre para poder casarme con Xian" le había dicho a Feng al despedirse de él. "No me arrepiento de eso, pero hubiera preferido que Wu Fei no desperdiciara mi vida y mi sangre de esta manera. No tenemos suficientes aliados y los que tenemos nos abandonarán a la primera oportunidad. De esto no vamos a salir con vida."

Le había hablado a Feng como a un adulto, le dijo que ya lo consideraba el líder del clan Wu porque sería el único varón que quedaría cuando la revuelta terminara, y le dijo también que tenía la esperanza de que Shuolong tomaría en cuenta su juventud y le permitiría vivir.

Era una esperanza vana, porque Shuolong condenó a Feng junto con todos los demás, pero Feng no podía permitirse morir, porque le había jurado a Wen que cuidaría a Xian y a sus hijos.

La desesperación por cumplir ese juramento le había dado astucia y fuerza suficiente como para escapar de prisión junto con aquellos tres huevos, sus futuros sobrinos, la primera (y ahora única) nidada de Wen y Xian. A Xian no había podido rescatarla, pero si lograba poner a salvo a los cachorros, tal vez podría volver más adelante por ella…

¿Y ahora? Shuolong en persona le había dado caza junto con sus guardaespaldas y ese odioso de Tien Yao, que no era mucho mayor que Feng, pero actuaba como si ya fuera general del Emperador de Jade.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar y reprimió el llanto tanto como pudo. Sabía que cuando empezara ya no podría detenerse y no podía darse el lujo de llorar, no hasta que sus sobrinos estuvieran a salvo.

Escuchó pasos y, antes de que hubiera podido preparase para lo que fuera, alguien entró.

Feng no lo conocía, así que asumió de inmediato que era algún servidor de Shuolong… un servidor muy extraño.

Aquellas ropas sencillas que vestía no correspondían con ninguno de los estrictos códigos cortesanos que el joven dragón había tenido que memorizar desde muy pequeño. ¿Qué era ese sujeto? ¿Soldado? ¿Sacerdote? ¿Consejero? ¿Sirviente? ¿Jardinero? Igual podía ser un escriba que un campesino si no se vestía en forma acorde a su rango y posición social.

-Ah, despertaste –dijo el desconocido… en griego-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo tuteaba, así que debía estar en una posición igual o superior a la suya, y era muy difícil que alguien que estuviera en igual posición que él tuviera permiso para deambular por ahí. Feng lo estudió con atención un segundo más y apartó la mirada a toda prisa. Tenía los ojos verdes. De ese color eran los ojos de los demonios en las historias que le contaban los servidores de su padre.

Nunca le habían dado miedo esas historias… hasta ese momento.

-Estoy bien –respondió en griego. Si ese demonio quería hablar en ese idioma, sus razones tendría.

-Me imagino que querrás comer algo.

¿Comer? Feng no había comido en dos días. Estaba famélico, pero esa frase podía ser el inicio de alguna crueldad.

-No, gracias.

-Bueno, pues yo sí tengo hambre. Acompáñame.

Ese "algo" bien podía ser un cuchillo y lo que el demonio quería comer bien podía ser un estofado de dragón joven, pero Feng sabía que no tenía (de momento) más opción que obedecer y bajó de la cama.

-¿Dónde están mis sobrinos? –preguntó con angustia, tal vez el demonio se compadeciera de él.

-Aquí.

Alguien se había tomado el trabajo de improvisar una incubadora para los huevos de dragón en una caja de madera. Los tres estaban abrigados con una manta y un bombillo les brindaba calor…

Feng dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se apresuró a sacarlos de ahí.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Demasiado caliente! ¡No son pollos!

Feng se arrepintió de inmediato de su brusquedad. Ya no era el heredero de un noble sino el hijo de un traidor condenado a muerte. Muy probablemente su insolencia acaba de ganarle unos cuantos azotes.

Sin embargo, el demonio parecía preocupado, no molesto.

-No lo sabía. Espero no haberles hecho daño.

Feng bajó la cabeza.

-No… Han pasado por demasiados cambios de temperatura y sacudidas desde… desde que escapé. Probablemente ya han muerto.

-Hum.

El demonio se arrodilló frente a él y colocó las manos sobre la manta y los huevos antes de empezar a elevar su cosmos. Feng percibió con claridad y algo de asombro aquello, pero no era magia de dragón y no sabía cómo interpretar su significado; sin embargo, la sonrisa del demonio parecía tranquilizadora.

-Hay vida ahí dentro –escuchar eso era un alivio, pero entonces el demonio dejó de sonreír y de nuevo pareció preocupado-. Esperemos que no les queden secuelas. ¿Cuál es la temperatura correcta?

-No… no estoy seguro –admitió Feng-. Han estado a temperatura ambiente desde el principio.

-Puedes dejarlos aquí, si quieres –dijo el demonio, señalando la cama-. No les pasará nada malo.

Feng vaciló, pero los demonios de las historias a veces robaban huevos de dragón, se comían a las crías y usaban las cáscaras para fabricar linternas… En silencio, acomodó de nuevo los huevos entre las almohadas, de modo que no rodaran por accidente. Entonces notó, con algo de extrañeza, que la mantita en la que estaban envueltos no era el harapo con el que se los había llevado de la prisión, era de buena calidad y estaba estampada con sirenitas.

-¿Dijiste que son tus sobrinos?

-Los hijos de mi hermana mayor.

El lugar por el que caminaban era extraño. Toda la arquitectura era occidental…

-Mi nombre es Kanon –un nombre extraño para un demonio, pero no sería prudente comentarlo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Wu Feng.

-¿"Wu" es tu apellido?

-El nombre de mi familia, sí.

-¿Es correcto si te llamo Feng?

No lo era. En China solo la familia usa el nombre personal y quien no pertenezca a la familia debe usar el apellido para dirigirse a una persona china sin faltarle el respeto, lo correcto sería que el demonio lo llamara "Wu" o "Xiao Wu"… pero su clan había perdido su estatus, ya no eran los nobles y orgullosos dragones que habían sido y, como Shuolong había decretado el exterminio de la familia, el nombre Wu ya no existía de todos modos.

-No me opongo.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un comedor. La mesa estaba servida y un grupo de personas estaban ahí, comiendo en una forma que a Feng le pareció extrañamente informal: todos hablaban y reían, y no había criados a la vista, sino que cada quien se servía de las fuentes que había en la mesa.

¿Eran más demonios? ¿Shuolong tenía demonios entre sus súbditos? No era de extrañar entonces que el ejército de su padre y cuñados hubiera sido vencido tan fácilmente. Pero si esos demonios eran servidores de Shuolong, debían ser del rango más bajo posible para que no hubiera nadie sirviéndoles a la mesa, ¿serían esclavos?

El que presidía la mesa tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven y Feng pudo notar en él la misma clase de poder que tenía Shuolong: dominio sobre el mar, el agua y el clima. ¿Qué podría significar eso?

Completamente confundido, dejó que Kanon lo guiara hasta una silla desocupada y apenas logró comprender cuando le preguntó si prefería carne, pescado o verduras.

Luego de servirle un plato, Kanon ocupó la silla junto a la suya y empezó a presentarle a los demás mientras llenaba su propio plato.

Además de nombres, mencionó títulos que Feng nunca había escuchado. O le estaba tomando el pelo o aquellos no eran esclavos. Y no tenían nombres propios de demonios sino más bien de… ¿humanos?

¿Eran humanos?

Cuando llegó el turno del muchacho que le había llamado la atención y Kanon le dijo que se llamaba Julián y era la reencarnación del dios griego Poseidón, Feng estaba empezando a preguntarse si no se habría vuelto loco y todo aquello era una alucinación.

-¿Dónde estoy? –logró preguntar con un hilo de voz.

-En el Santuario de Poseidón.

-…¿Logré llegar hasta el Mediterráneo? –eso era mucho más lejos de lo que había esperado al escapar.

-En efecto.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Rey Rojo del Sur? Sus guardias me alcanzaron.

-Shuolong decidió dejarte aquí –respondió Julián-, como un obsequio para Kanon.

-¿Cómo? –tenía que haber entendido mal eso.

-Yo tampoco entendí muy bien lo que pretende –Kanon se encogió de hombros-. Lo importante es que, al menos de momento, estás a salvo aquí, con nosotros.

-¿Y mis sobrinos?

-No los mencionó. Probablemente ni siquiera sabe que los tenías contigo.

-Pero si alguien pregunta, nosotros diremos que Shuolong no dijo "quédatelo" sino "quédatelos" –dijo Julián.

Feng tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, nuevamente estaba a punto de llorar y no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado. ¿A salvo? ¿Realmente estaban a salvo?

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿la encontró y lo primero que hizo fue romperla? –dijo Geki, un tanto incrédulo.

-Justamente –dijo Nachi.

-Pobre Jabu. Y yo que creía que el más desafortunado de los diez era Hyoga.

-¿Hyoga? ¿Por qué?

-Tres palabras: "mamá, mamá, mamá".

Ichi, Nachi y Ba celebraron la ocurrencia con carcajadas, pero hubo alguien que permaneció serio.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué dices que Hyoga es desafortunado, si todos somos tan huérfanos como él?

Geki se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que Shun estaba por ahí. Últimamente, el Caballero de Andrómeda estaba tomando la costumbre de moverse tan silenciosamente como un gato. Era evidente que no quería llamar la atención (al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo) y eso a Geki no le sorprendía del todo: había quienes se sentían incómodos en presencia de quien había albergado el alma de Hades, aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo.

Como consecuencia, las habilidades sociales de Shun parecían estar decayendo y hablaba y participaba poco a menos que estuviera en compañía de alguien de su muy estrecho círculo de amistades, pero para los que fueron niños de la Fundación Kido resultaba difícil no seguir viendo en él al niño pequeño que se refugiaba detrás de su hermano mayor cada vez que un extraño le dirigía la palabra.

-Es desafortunado porque recuerda a su madre –explicó Geki, rogando para sus adentros para que Shun no tomara su chiste sobre Hyoga como una ofensa hacia su amigo-. Los demás no recordamos a nuestras familias.

-¿Por qué es malo que la recuerde?

-Malo, no. Doloroso –aclaró Nachi, acudiendo en ayuda de Geki antes de que quedara atrapado (otra vez) en un nudo hecho con sus propias palabras.

-¿Echas de menos a tu mamá, Shun? –preguntó Ichi. Con otra entonación, aquello habría sonado como una burla, pero esa vez el Caballero de Hidra parecía hablar en serio.

-No la recuerdo –dijo Shun.

-Ser huérfano es malo, pero ser huérfano y _además_ recordar lo que perdiste debe ser todavía peor. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Ikki recuerda a los padres de ustedes? –preguntó Geki.

-Nunca los menciona.

-Por algo será, ¿no crees?

En un gesto automático, Shun se llevó la mano al cuello, intentando tocar una cadena y una medalla que ya no estaban ahí. Geki se sintió apenado por él. Hyoga todavía conservaba el famoso rosario de su madre, pero al parece Shun había perdido la medalla de la suya. ¿El distanciamiento entre los hermanos Fénix y Andrómeda tendría relación con esa pérdida?

-¡Eh, Shun!

El Caballero de Piscis caminaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

Hasta donde Geki sabía, Piscis y Cáncer eran como las ovejas negras del Santuario. La mayor parte de los otros Caballeros de Oro los trataba con diversos grados de frialdad o indiferencia y las Amazonas de Plata eran incluso un poco hostiles (sobre todo Camaleón, que parecía tener algo en contra de Piscis), pero justo esos dos alienados parecían haber tomado a Shun y Jabu bajo su protección. Era algo muy extraño.

-¿No deberías estar cuidándolo? –preguntó Shun.

-"No siempre mantiene Apolo tenso el arco". Está hablando con el Patriarca, el Maestro Dohko y Atenea, y yo tengo permiso de Asclepio para entrenar un rato. ¿Tienes planes?

-No.

-Pues ven conmigo. Angello ya está en el anfiteatro –Afrodita miró a los otros cuatro Caballeros de Bronce y le sonrió-. Hidra, León Menor, Oso y Lobo, ¿vienen ustedes también?

La invitación los sorprendió casi tanto como el que supiera sus títulos. No era común que un Caballero de Oro se molestara en dirigirles la palabra.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, la oficina de Saori)**

* * *

En opinión de Saga, aquello era lo que Kanon, sarcástico como de costumbre, habría llamado "una reunión de la crema y nata, pero con demasiada nata": a la hora de rendir el informe oficial de su misión en Algeria, Milo, Jabu y él habían sido recibidos en la oficina por la diosa, el Patriarca, el Caballero de Libra, el Caballero de Pegaso… y Tatsumi.

Era natural que estuviera ahí Dohko, ya que era uno de los miembros más antiguos de la Orden y el mejor amigo y consejero de Shion. Seiya… aparecía como por arte de magia donde estuviera Saori, así que Saga se limitaba a aceptar su presencia ahí como un efecto secundario de la presencia de la diosa, pero ¿Tatsumi? No era parte de la Orden y no tenía por qué estar ahí durante una reunión privada. Además, Jabu tenía que hablar, y Saga ya había podido darse cuenta (por lo sucedido luego de la visita al Santuario de Poseidón) que no se llevaba bien con el secretario, por decirlo con suavidad.

Sin embargo, al principio al menos, el que Tatsumi estuviera ahí no le molestó a Jabu.

Sentirse humillado no era nuevo para él, lo que realmente le molestaba durante el camino de regreso al Santuario, a pesar de todas las palabras amables de Shaina y Afrodita, era la sensación de haber fracasado, tener que exponer su parte del informe en presencia de Tatsumi no añadía mucho a su malestar. Hubiera jurado que lo peor sería ver decepcionada a la Señorita, pero (para su inmenso asombro) lo peor fue cuando todos empezaron a reírse apenas les dijo a los otros Caballeros de Bronce lo que había pasado, unas horas antes de la reunión oficial con la diosa.

No fue la carcajada de Seiya en sí lo que le molestó sino el hecho de que el Caballero de Pegaso intentó contener la risa y tuvo éxito… durante exactamente tres segundos. La risa de Seiya fue como una señal para que otros rieran también, y todavía eso no fue tan malo.

Shun por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de cubrirse la boca e intentar ser discreto; a Ikki nunca lo había visto reír antes y fue más la sorpresa de descubrir que era capaz de reírse que el disgusto por ser el motivo de su risa; la hilaridad de Seiya escocía, pero así había sido desde que eran niños… y si las risas de ellos apenas le resultaban molestas en ese momento, entonces las cosas no eran tan malas; por eso, estaba tranquilo cuando llegó a la oficina, plenamente convencido de que ya había pasado lo peor, porque aunque Saori se sintiera decepcionada, era demasiado cortés como para reírse.

Y entonces Tatsumi se rió de él y eso bastó para hacerle hervir la sangre. ¿Con qué derecho se reía?

Se esforzó por ignorarlo, colocó los dos fragmentos de la espada de Ayax sobre el escritorio de Saori y rindió la última parte del informe, que le correspondía por ser el que había puesto punto final a la misión.

-Cada uno de mis compañeros cumplió a cabalidad con su parte. Solo hubo un error y ese fue mío, Alteza.

Extrañamente, Seiya (que había permanecido serio como una tumba durante la risa burlona de Tatsumi) puso esa cara de inquietud que Jabu solo le había visto cuando alguno de los Cinco se metía en un problema.

-Oh, vamos, Jabu, fue un accidente. No irás a echarte a morir por eso, ¿verdad?

¿Echarse a morir? Ganas no le faltaban, ¿pero por qué se preocupaba tanto Seiya? Su lástima dolió todavía más que la risa de Tatsumi (por increíble que resultara) y Jabu se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente sin saber qué contestarle que no fuera una grosería (y, por lo tanto, no tenía cómo contestarle, no delante de la Señorita). Fue Saga el que intervino antes de que la situación se volviera realmente incómoda.

-No confundas formalidad con vergüenza, Seiya. Unicornio solamente está declarando un hecho, no está humillándose. Aunque la misión no se cumplió exactamente como nos hubiera gustado, los demás le agradecemos el que haya pensado con rapidez. Si no hubiera empuñado la espada de bronce para atacar al wyvern, tal vez estaríamos aquí con Ascalon, pero muy probablemente no con la espada de Ayax y tendríamos doce espadas que no nos servirían de mucho.

Seiya era el único de los Caballeros de Bronce al que Saga llamaba en público por su nombre en lugar de por su título y, como usaba casi siempre el título para dirigirse incluso a los Caballeros de Oro, eso era algo que nunca fallaba en tomar por sorpresa al adolescente.

Sabía que era una señal de respeto, una manera de demostrar que Saga lo admitía como un igual por la forma en que había sido capaz de enfrentar a Arles durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Pero la distinción era al mismo tiempo una exigencia para conservarse merecedor de ese respeto y Seiya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que el Caballero de Géminis tenía ya la capacidad de llamarlo al orden con una sola frase.

No le molestaba, tenía la seguridad de que podía aprender mucho de Saga, pero no por eso dejaba de ver el lado humorístico del asunto: jamás había llamado "Maestra" a Marin como no fuera con un son de burla, y en sus peores momentos de rebeldía había logrado llevarla al límite de su paciencia, mientras que en ese momento tenía que refrenarse para no responderle a Saga con un humilde "sí, Maestro", ahí delante de todos, él, que aún no perdía oportunidad alguna para reírse de Hyoga y Shiryu por el exagerado respeto con el que trataban a Kamus y Dohko.

¿Así que Saga se las había arreglado para tranquilizarlo sobre el estado emocional de Jabu, elogiar a Jabu e insinuarle de paso que el Unicornio conocía mejor que él el protocolo? Ni modo, empezaría a prestarle más atención al protocolo, entonces.

-Comprendo –respondió, con una sonrisa-. Lo importante es que tenemos la espada.

-Tenemos trece espadas que no nos sirven de nada –dijo Tatsumi, sarcástico.

-"Tenemos" suena a manada –dijo Jabu.

-Unicornio –dijo Saga.

-Vale.

Seiya se mordió el labio inferior. Por lo visto, Saga podía llamarlo a él al orden con una frase, pero había otros para los que le bastaba con una palabra.

Saga le dirigió una mirada a Tatsumi que dejó en claro que su opinión le importaba absolutamente nada, pero era demasiado educado como para decirlo en voz alta.

-Lo que los dioses forjaron, los dioses pueden repararlo –declaró.

¡Por supuesto! Seiya reprimió la tentación de darse una palmada en la frente. ¡A eso se refería Saga al restar importancia al daño en la espada! Visto así, lo importante era que Jabu la había encontrado entre el montón de cosas que había en la cueva, el que estuviera rota era irrelevante, si había cómo componerla. Probablemente se lo había explicado a Jabu incluso antes de salir de Algeria, y Seiya se había salido del protocolo, interrumpiendo el informe, para tranquilizar a alguien que estaba tranquilo. Sí, era importante aquello que decía Miho sobre esperar el turno para hablar…

Eso último le quedó todavía más claro cuando Tatsumi respondió enfurecido que estaba loco si realmente creía que la espada se arreglaría sola por medio de un milagro.

A medida que Tatsumi hablaba, la expresión de Saga iba pasando de indiferente a perpleja.

No era el único, Shion y Dohko también miraban incrédulos al secretario. Y Saori parecía completamente mortificada, sobre todo cuando Tatsumi le echó en cara a Saga el ser incapaz de mantener la disciplina entre sus subordinados.

A eso siguió un silencio incómodo, hasta que Shion se decidió a hablar, con un tono de calma que, a todas luces, era más que forzado.

-Tatsumi, como Patriarca de la Orden y Sumo Sacerdote de Atenea, me corresponde a mí determinar si alguno de los Caballeros incumple sus deberes. Agradezco su preocupación, pero soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir con esa parte de mi trabajo, lo he estado haciendo durante dos siglos y medio.

El rostro de Tatsumi se endureció, pero volvió a sentarse y guardó silencio.

-Saga, hijo, puedes continuar –indicó Shion-. ¿Qué nos decías acerca de que los dioses pueden arreglarla?

Saga le dirigió una mirada de absoluta sorpresa (al igual que el resto de los Caballeros), pero obedeció de inmediato.

-La espada fuer forjada por el dios Hefesto a petición de Atenea. Pienso que lo más lógico sería enviar una delegación a su palacio del Monte Etna para solicitarle que la repare.

-Estupenda idea –aprobó Saori, y se volvió hacia Seiya con una sonrisa-. Me acompañarás, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!

-¿Piensa ir usted misma? –preguntaron Shion y Tatsumi al mismo tiempo, pero con entonaciones muy diferentes: el Patriarca estaba tranquilo y el secretario estaba horrorizado.

-Es lo correcto. Voy a pedirle que realice un trabajo complicado y además tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre sus honorarios.

-Tiene razón, Alteza –dijo Shion, antes de que Tatsumi pudiera protestar-. ¿Me permite sugerirle que la acompañen también Dohko y Mu? Nuestro experto en armas y nuestro armero pueden beneficiarse mucho de la experiencia.

-Por supuesto. Y también Jabu, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo?

-Hefesto quizá quiera que le cuentes en qué condiciones estaba la espada y cómo fue que se rompió, son cosas importantes desde el punto de vista del diseño.

-Comprendo.

-En una visita amistosa, generalmente son cinco los Caballeros que acompañan a Su Alteza –dijo Shion-. ¿Tal vez Shura podría completar el grupo?

-En realidad, estaba pensando en ti.

La respuesta de Saori tomó a Shion tan desprevenido que tardó en contestar.

-No es… común que el Patriarca abandone el Santuario…

-Llevas dos siglos y medio aquí, ¿no te aburres?

Shion parpadeó, desconcertado. Los últimos trece o catorce años habían sido muchas cosas, pero no calificaban como "aburridos".

-Ciertamente, no.

-Ah, vamos, acompáñame, ¿sí?

-Pero… mi trabajo…

-Saga y Aioros pueden reemplazarte un par de días.

Shion titubeó y miró a Saga, que de repente tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y el rostro completamente inexpresivo.

Atenea acababa de tocar un tema delicado en extremo para el Caballero de Géminis, porque la decisión del Patriarca de nombrar a Aioros como su sucesor era (en buena parte) lo que había desencadenado los sucesos de Star Hill.

En aquel tiempo, Saga estaba convencido de ser la persona más adecuada para suceder a Shion. Todos los que lo conocían estaban de acuerdo en que era el más poderoso de los Caballeros de Oro, el más culto y el mejor líder. Además, aunque nadie lo mencionaba, él estaba seguro de que era su derecho por ser el primogénito.

Era lo ideal, ¿por qué otra razón había hecho su padre que Kanon entrenara tan duramente como él a pesar de que el oráculo de su nacimiento aseguraba que al segundo gemelo le correspondía la armadura dorada de Géminis "o ninguna otra bajo la autoridad de Atenea"? Kanon no podía aspirar siquiera a retar a Saga por el derecho a vestir el ropaje dorado, porque (a diferencia de lo que sucedía con otras armaduras), los decretos de Atenea indicaban que le pertenecía al primogénito si era reclamada por hermanos con los mismos derechos.

La misma pitonisa había dicho también que Saga sería el Caballero de Oro de Géminis y que cada gota de su sangre pertenecía tres veces a Atenea, pero entonces su afirmación de que Kanon únicamente podía usar la armadura de Géminis no tenía sentido a menos que Saga muriera… o si tuviera que cedérsela para tomar un puesto más alto. Y el único superior al de Caballero Dorado era el de Patriarca.

_Tenía_ que ser así. Shion lo había preparado para el mando desde la infancia, mientras que los estudios de Kanon se habían dirigido sobre todo a la estrategia. Shion _tenía_ que haber decidido desde el nacimiento de sus hijos que el mayor sería el siguiente Patriarca y el menor se convertiría en la mano derecha del primogénito.

Y entonces, un buen día Shion llamó aparte a Saga y Aioros para decirles que el Caballero de Sagitario sería su sucesor.

Toda su vida se derrumbó en un instante, pero logró sonreír y felicitar a Aioros, no iba a avergonzar a su padre armando una escena en ese momento.

No, las quejas, las lágrimas y la rabia se las guardó hasta que pudo hablar a solas con su hermano y desahogarse completamente.

Kanon escuchó en silencio, pacientemente, y eso hizo que Saga se sintiera mucho mejor. Siempre podía contar con su hermano y esa seguridad lo tranquilizó. Sí, aceptaría resignado la voluntad de Shion como el buen hijo y el buen soldado que era.

Si el Patriarca consideraba que Aioros sería un mejor líder, debía tener muy buenas razones y Saga probablemente solo había malinterpretado lo que esperaba de él: no lo había preparado para el mando, sino para ayudar al próximo Patriarca… Por supuesto, Kanon y él, tan dispares y tan complementarios, serían los consejeros perfectos para un líder prudente, ¡y Aioros conocía la existencia del segundo gemelo! No tendía ningún problema en acudir a él cuando lo necesitara.

Y si Kanon continuaba siendo un secreto, como hasta entonces, tanto el Patriarca como Atenea estarían mucho más seguros, porque tendrían un protector del que ningún enemigo estaría enterado. Al pensar en eso, se sintió avergonzado por la rabieta que acababa de protagonizar, seguramente por eso Kanon había estado tan callado, dejándolo hablar. Él era el estratega, sin duda había comprendido mejor que él el brillante plan de Shion y estaba dándole tiempo para que llegara por sus propios medios a esa conclusión…

Entonces fue cuando Kanon habló, haciendo suya la furia que Saga había sentido. La renovó y la hizo todavía más fuerte al proponerle un plan demencial para apoderarse de la Orden y reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho.

Asesinar a Atenea.

Desafiar a los dioses, destruirlos y erigirse en los nuevos amos del panteón griego.

Acalló la voz de Kanon tanto como le fue posible con el ruido del oleaje estrellándose contra el Cabo Sunión, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Trece días después, siguió a Shion hasta Star Hill, y cuando el Patriarca le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba su hermano, las palabras del padre angustiado le parecieron el colmo de la hipocresía.

Arles surgió en ese momento y Saga ya no tuvo ningún control sobre el resto de la historia hasta el momento mismo de estar a punto de asesinar a Atenea frente a cinco Caballeros de Bronce y cuatro de Oro.

-Estoy seguro de que Aioros hará un buen trabajo –declaró Saga, sintiéndose incómodo al darse cuenta de que eran casi las mismas palabras que había dicho trece años atrás cuando trató de disimular su orgullo herido felicitando al Caballero de Sagitario.

-_Los dos_ harán un buen trabajo –replicó Saori con tranquila firmeza.

Saga deseó poder sentirse así de seguro.

* * *

**El anfiteatro**

* * *

Mientras el pequeño grupo entrenaba, Shaka había vuelto a pedirle prestado el teléfono a MM y estaba sintiéndose realmente frustrado. Lo que en principio iba a ser un saludo rápido a sus padres y tíos se estaba alargando demasiado, porque sus tíos aprovecharon para decirle que había otro problema más con Birendra y ahora Shaka llevaba rato tratando de que su primo le explicara qué estaba sucediendo.

-No insistas, si supiera qué es lo que está mal conmigo, ya le habría puesto remedio.

-Tía dice que te encerraste en tu habitación y que te niegas a salir de ahí. Tiene que haber un motivo para lo que haces. Si no me lo dices, iré a India a la primera oportunidad y te sacaré de ahí aunque demos un espectáculo para toda la aldea.

Luego de un largo silencio, Birendra contestó a regañadientes.

-Él está en la aldea.

-¿Quién?

-_Él._

-No soy adivino.

-El griego.

-¿Qué griego?

-¿Tus padres y los míos te cuentan todas mis cosas, pero _eso_ no te lo contaron?

-Birendra…

-El griego que me rescató de Kanvar el año pasado.

-…No me mencionaron que fuera griego.

-Pero todo lo demás sí te lo dijeron, ¿no?

-Sí, pero tienes que entender, están preocupados por ti.

-No estoy enojado, en serio. Es que no sé qué es lo que me pasa. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar con él?

-¡No lo sé! Lo vi desde la ventana, él iba por la calle, ni siquiera miraba en mi dirección y lo único que logré hacer fue encerrarme en mi cuarto como si me persiguieran todos los demonios.

Shaka suspiró, estaba sintiéndose realmente frustrado.

-Lo que tienes es un ataque de vergüenza. A tu edad. ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Claro, añádele más humillación a la que ya siento.

-No lo dije de la forma más apropiada, pero es verdad. Tienes que salir de ahí. Eres el heredero de la familia y tienes responsabilidades, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién está supervisando la siembra?

-Se supone que yo –murmuró Birendra, repentinamente dócil.

-¿Quién tiene que entregarle el salario a los peones?

-Yo.

-¿Quién tiene que asegurarse de que a mi padre no se le olvide tener al día las facturas?

-También yo.

-¿Puedes hacerlo desde tu cuarto mientras sufres un ataque de pánico?

-No.

-Entonces, sal de ahí y ponte a trabajar.

-Sí. Gracias, Shaka.

-De nada, primo.

Shaka cortó la llamada y contempló con preocupación el teléfono antes de devolvérselo a MM.

-Gracias, Angello.

-No hay de qué.

-Fue una llamada demasiado larga, tengo que pagártela.

-Olvídalo. Lucy me compensará.

-Pero él no tiene por qué pagar por mis llamadas.

-Ni tiene con qué –MM rió un poco-. Peor a cambio de esto puedo extorsionarlo para que cocine lo que me gusta.

-…Yo también puedo cocinar para ti…

MM dejó de sonreír y Shaka advirtió con extrañeza que se había puesto tenso.

-Déjalo, Virgo. Mejor consíguete un teléfono y así ya no nos preocuparemos por quién paga la cuenta.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón.

El Caballero de Cáncer regresó con los que entrenaban y Shaka se quedó mirándolos unos instantes. Deseaba poder unirse al grupo, pero no se atrevió luego de aquel breve intercambio. Era evidente que MM se sentía incómodo con él y eso era una lástima, porque no podía dejar de pensar en la visión que había tenido de su mente mientras estaban en China y realmente deseaba poder conocerlo un poco mejor.

Afrodita recibió a MM con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que podía entrenar formalmente desde el atentado y estaba realmente de buen humor, aunque no había hecho uso de las técnicas de las rosas ni una sola vez.

-¡Pero qué cara, Máscara! Se diría que alguien te persigue.

-Sinceramente, espero que no. Ojalá solo me esté volviendo paranoico y no sea que los rubios me persiguen.

-Si ese fuera el caso, solamente podrías acusarlo de tener buen gusto.

-Muy gracioso, Lucy, muy gracioso.

Shun se acercó a ellos.

-¿Realmente sería tan malo si le gustaras a Shaka? –preguntó con aire inocente.

-Para mí, sí. Y para él también, probablemente, porque yo le diría que no. En serio, no sé qué pueden encontrarme de atractivo los rubios, si cada vez que tropiezo con uno procuro ser lo más desagradable que pueda.

-Hay quienes encuentran eso totalmente irresistible –apuntó Afrodita.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya Saga salió de la reunión?

Afrodita hizo un moín.

-¿Y renunciar tan pronto a tu irresistible encanto?

-Ya deja de burlarte de mí, recuerda que tienes tejado de vidrio.

-Está bien.

Dando la práctica por terminada, cada quien volvió a sus obligaciones, pero Shun encontró la manera de quedarse con MM un rato más.

-Disculpa, Angello…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es… pura curiosidad. ¿Recuerdas que Afrodita y Saga nos contaron a Jabu y a mí que Misty fue el segundo rubio que se te declaró…?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién fue el primero?

MM resopló.

-Espero que no llegues a conocerlo nunca. ¿Has leído el segundo libro de Harry Potter?

-…He visto la película.

-Hereje. Bueno, tuve la desgracia de conocerlo en la universidad. Era uno de mis profesores y le decíamos "Gilderoy", ya podrás imaginarte por qué. Cuando le dio por acosarme estuve a punto de perder el semestre. El muy desgraciado llegó a amenazarme con convencer a otros profesores para que me reprobaran si no aceptaba "salir" con él.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-El muy imbécil no se dio cuenta de que el rector estaba detrás de él mientras me hablaba y lo escuchó todo. Puramente Gilderoy Lockhart. Perdió el empleo… espero sinceramente que ahora viva de limpiar baños en alguna gasolinera a la orilla de alguna carretera rural abandonada de Dios y de los hombres… especialmente de los hombres.

Shun no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y cómo fue lo de Misty?

-Misty… -MM se puso serio-. Esa sí que fue una situación fea. Él fue una de las peores amistades que ha tenido Afrodita.

-¿Peor que la tuya? –dijo Shura, sarcástico. Shun lo miró sobresaltado. ¿Cuánto había escuchado el Caballero de Capricornio? Si ese era un tema delicado para MM, tendría que disculparse con él por haberle hecho preguntas cuando alguien más podía enterarse.

-Mucho peor –MM no se dio por ofendido, como si Shura nada más hubiera señalado una pura y simple realidad-. Compitió con Lucy por la armadura de Piscis y perdió. Fingió que no había rencores y que quería ser su amigo, pero era un hipócrita que siempre estaba burlándose de él a sus espaldas; para colmo de males, Lucy no quería escuchar una palabra en contra suya, así que tuve que aguantar y quedarme callado durante casi tres años, hasta que las cosas se pusieron realmente feas. Cuando Misty supo que Lucy tenía una pareja estable, pensó que era yo y trató de conquistarme solo por hacer el daño.

-¿Afrodita lo supo? –preguntó Shun.

-No me quedó más remedio que decírselo cuando llegó a reclamarme porque le puse un ojo morado a su amigo.

-¿Solo un ojo morado? –se sorprendió Shura-. Cáncer, ¿esa no fue la vez que casi mataste a Lacerta a golpes y S… _Arles_ tuvo que detenerte por la fuerza?

-No. Esa vez solo le di un puñetazo y le dije que fuera a freír espárragos al Polo Sur, que queda más lejos de aquí que el Polo Norte. La vez que casi lo mato fue cuando le hizo llegar un ramo de rosas a Tauro y le dijo que se lo había enviado yo.

Esa vez ninguno de los otros pudo reprimir la carcajada.

-Si no hubiera estado tan enojado, quizá hasta me habría parecido gracioso a mí también –dijo MM, filosóficamente-. Pero su problema era conmigo, no tenía por qué involucrar a Tauro.

-Con todo, me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando recibió las flores –dijo Shura. MM se encogió de hombros.

-Tauro es un pedazo de pan. Si alguna vez tengo que rechazar a alguien sin romperle el corazón (o la cara), lo haré con las palabras que usó para rechazarme a mí. Casi me dieron ganas de haberle enviado el ramo, solo para que no fueran un desperdicio. Pero, como ya te dije en otra ocasión, Shun, no soy gay, solamente parece que algo en mí atrae a los rubios de cabello largo y, sinceramente, espero que Shaka no sea el próximo.

-Ah, eso lo dudo mucho. Shaka está demasiado preocupado por las cosas divinas como para perder el tiempo cortejando a simples mortales. Pero todavía quedan suficientes rubios en la Orden como para acosarte cuando sea necesario –dijo Shura, con una sonrisa malévola totalmente fuera de lugar en él.

-Sí –replicó MM, muy serio-. Hay un porcentaje aterrador de rubios por aquí. Pero tú, a diferencia mía, eres una persona decente y no tratarás de alentar a ninguno de ellos para que se interese en mí.

-Claro que no –Shura resopló, fingiendo fastidio-. Me conoces demasiado bien, por lo visto. ¿En qué momento llegaste a saber tanto de mí, que no me di cuenta?

-Pasé casi toda mi vida tratando de sobrevivir en medio de una serie de engaños e intrigas. Dar en medio de todo eso con una persona honrada es… un tanto perturbador. Solías ser una espina en mi costado.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora soy yo quien te fastidia a ti, Charlie –MM le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Luego de unos instantes de aparente desconcierto, Shura le sonrió e, inclinándose hacia él, le habló con un tono ligeramente más bajo.

-Cuidado, Angello. Eres un imán para los rubios, pero algún que otro moreno de cabello corto podría empezar a encontrarte simpático.

MM palideció, tartamudeó una excusa y se marchó a toda prisa.

Shura lo siguió con la mirada sin dejar de sonreír y, tan pronto como estuvo bastante lejos, empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Qué dulce es la venganza! –exclamó.

-¿Estabas burlándote de él? –dijo Shun, incrédulo.

-Claro. No lo encontraría atractivo ni aunque me gustaran los hombres, pero él se ha descuidado mucho y reveló su punto débil solo porque pensó (equivocadamente, claro) que yo sería demasiado honorable como para aprovecharlo en su contra. Claro que me ayudó tu curiosidad tan oportuna, Andrómeda.

-Yo no…

-Ya sé que no, y me encargaré de que sepa que tú no tuviste que ver con esto, pero primero voy a disfrutar su congoja un rato más. Tiene razón al decir que me paso de ingenuo, pero no es algo que suceda todo el tiempo. Y su problema no es solo con los rubios, por lo que veo, le aterroriza la idea de ser atractivo para cualquier persona de su mismo sexo. Lo sorprendente, más bien, es que sea tan amigo de Piscis… pero, claro, para él ellos dos son familia. Tiene mucha suerte de que Afrodita también lo vea como un hermano y de que su corazón haya estado siempre en otro sitio, o la relación que tienen sería una tragedia esperando suceder –Shura sacudió la cabeza-. Debería contar sus bendiciones en lugar de temerle a Shaka.

Shun sonrió débilmente.

-Supongo que… todos tenemos algún drama, grande o pequeño, ¿no?

-Seguramente.

* * *

**Palacio de Hefesto, Monte Etna, Sicilia, al día siguiente**

* * *

La diosa Hera era una de las hermosas habitantes del Olimpo. Su esposo, Zeus, sin duda era uno de los más apuestos entre los dioses. No es de extrañar entonces que ella se sintiera profundamente decepcionada cuando el mayor de sus hijos resultó ser un bebé poco agraciado, casi deforme más bien.

En un arranque de ira, lo había arrojado lejos de sí, con tanta fuerza que el joven Hefesto había caído desde el Monte Olimpo y, al estrellarse contra la tierra de los mortales, había sufrido una lesión permanente en una pierna.

Muchos años después, fue su padre quien lo arrojó del Olimpo por atreverse a defender a Hera cuando él había decidido castigarla por rebelarse en su contra. Esa segunda caída no ayudó en nada a mejorar la vieja lesión y la cojera de Hefesto acabó por ser casi discapacitante.

Muy escarmentado, había establecido su residencia en el Monte Etna, cuyo calor aprovechaba para su forja, y procuraba participar lo menos posible en los asuntos de los Olímpicos, no fuera a ser que a algún otro se le ocurriera enviarlo también montaña abajo.

Si alguno de los otros dioses lo buscaba, de fijo era para pedirle algo, así que ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su trabajo cuando sintió que una diosa y algunos mortales acababan de llegar a su presencia.

-¿Qué buscan aquí? –preguntó con brusquedad.

-Saludos, Hefesto –dijo Saori. Esa voz era familiar y Hefesto miró a sus visitantes por primera vez. Su expresión de desagrado se transformó en una sonrisa alegre al reconocer a la joven diosa.

-¿Atenea? Luces diferente, chiquilla.

-Reencarné hace unos años.

-¿No habría sido menos drástico nada más teñirte el pelo o algo así?

Saori rió alegremente. Ese era el Hefesto que recordaba, siempre alegre y bromista.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Como todos los que me visitan. ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Una armadura nueva para la reencarnación de Aquiles? A ese muchacho le han robado la armadura en todas sus vidas…

-Esta vez es algo distinto –Saori le mostró los fragmentos de la espada de Ayax-. ¿Puedes repararla?

Hefesto examinó cuidadosamente cada trozo.

-A ti no te había visto en mucho tiempo –le dijo a la espada-. Parece que tuviste un mal día.

-Podría decirse –dijo Saori.

-¿Quién la rompió?

Jabu enrojeció al notar sobre él las miradas de los demás.

-Fui yo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Se la metiste entre los dientes a un dragón?

-…Algo parecido. Era un wyvern.

-Hum. Ya que la rompiste, vas a ayudarme a arreglarla. Tendrás que trabajar en la forja por un tiempo.

Jabu miró interrogante a Saori, ella asintió y el muchacho miró de nuevo a Hefesto.

-Sí, señor.

-¡Asombroso! –exclamó Hefesto-. ¡Al cabo de tantos siglos, finalmente encontraste _uno_ con buenos modales!

Saori rió como si aquello fuera parte de una broma muy vieja (probablemente lo era), regateó un rato por el costo de la reparación y finalmente le dio las gracias y se retiró.

Jabu alcanzó a notar la mirada compasiva de Seiya (definitivamente, mucho más irritante que su risa) cuando se despedía de él y luchó consigo mismo, tratando de no sentirse humillado.

Fracasó por completo, pero no dejó que se notara ni en su expresión ni en su postura. Después de todo, era su culpa el que la espada estuviera rota.

-Bien, hijo –dijo Hefesto cuando quedaron solos-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jabu del Unicornio.

-Jabu, ¿eh? Vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, así que lo mejor será que empecemos por buscar dónde acomodarte.

Jabu asintió y lo siguió hacia el interior del palacio.

* * *

**Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Nada más regresar de Italia e incluso antes de entrar al Santuario, Saori descubrió que había nuevos problemas en la isla. Mientras ella, Seiya, Shion, Dohko y Mu se dirigían a la entrada, encontraron a un pastor lamentándose por la muerte de una de sus ovejas.

Tatsumi, que había salido a recibirlos al puerto (para disgusto de los Caballeros) aseguró que aquello era obra de lobos.

-¿Lobos? –dijo Saori, extrañada-. No hay lobos en esta isla.

El pastor retorció su gorro entre las manos.

-Tal vez sean perros que se han vuelto salvajes, Alteza. El caso es que unos animales mataron esta oveja y las huellas… pues parecen huellas de perro y como ninguno de mis perros haría eso…

Saori se acercó a lo que quedaba de la oveja. Eran unos lobos muy hambrientos, porque apenas habían dejado unos rastros de carne en los huesos. Resultaba muy curioso que hubieran matado solamente una oveja. Según el pastor, era la cuarta vez que sucedía.

-Una oveja cada dos semanas y cada una de un dueño diferente –comentó-. Qué lobos tan organizados.

-¿Crees que son ladrones fingiendo ser lobos? –preguntó Seiya.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué robar solo una oveja? Aunque la misma pregunta aplicaría para unos lobos.

-Tal vez alguien está pasando hambre –sugirió Mu.

Saori asintió. Además de Rodorio, había otras tres poblaciones en la isla y varias familias que vivían en zonas más o menos aisladas. Si alguien estaba pasando una situación realmente mala, podía estar robando lo indispensable para alimentar a los suyos, y llevaba perros consigo a la hora de matar la oveja de turno, con la esperanza de que pareciera la obra de un depredador.

Tendría que buscar la forma de averiguar discretamente si alguna familia estaba necesitada de ayuda.

-Si fueron lobos, se trata de lobos muy pequeños –dijo Dohko, que estaba examinando las huellas alrededor de los huesos, eso casi confirmó lo que pensaba Saori, pero lo que dijo a continuación la hizo revisar toda su teoría-. Yo diría más bien que son chacales.

-¿No se supone que los chacales comen roedores, aves y lagartijas? –dijo Seiya.

-Y frutas y carroña también, pero a veces se ha visto grupos de chacales cooperando para atacar animales más grandes de lo que acostumbran, como cabras y antílopes.

-Y ovejas.

-Sí.

-Hay muchas cabras silvestres aquí…

-Tal vez han cazado cabras antes y no nos hemos enterado hasta ahora que empezaron con las ovejas. Deben haberse dado cuenta de que son más fáciles de atrapar que las cabras.

-¿Pero de dónde salieron? No pueden haber llegado aquí nadando.

-No es necesario –intervino Saori-. Sería más raro si fueran lobos, pero ha habido chacales en la isla desde hace unos cuantos milenios.

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió el pastor.

-En el Areópago. El chacal es uno de los animales sagrados de Ares y él trajo consigo unos cuantos cuando le di permiso de construir su casa en mis dominios.

-¿Y sus chacales atacan los rebaños? –preguntó el pastor, inquieto.

-Sería la primera vez. Los cuida y los alimenta bien, son mascotas y no necesitan cazar… además, el área de su castillo y bosque sagrado está cerrada completamente, sus chacales nunca salen de ahí y jamás habían molestado a nadie.

-Entonces, ¿tal vez alguien dejó un portón abierto y se escaparon unos cuantos? –dijo Seiya.

-Es posible que los encargados hayan descuidado a las mascotas –Saori se mordió el labio inferior y no añadió lo que acababa de ocurrírsele en ese momento: si Eris estaba al mando en el Areópago, tal vez había soltado a los chacales con algún oscuro propósito-. Tatsumi, pagaré por las ovejas que se han comido hasta ahora, y por las que se pierdan hasta que los atrapemos.

-Pero, Señorita…

-Guarda las facturas, se las cobraré a Ares la próxima vez que lo vea.

-Sí, Señorita.

-Tenemos que organizarnos con los dueños de los rebaños para atrapar a los chacales, sin hacerles daño, y devolvérselos a sus dueños –continuó Saori.

-Eso va a estar difícil –dijo Shion-. Los demás pastores querrán matarlos primero y hacer averiguaciones después.

* * *

Un par de horas después, dos nuevos visitantes llegaron al Santuario.

Pandora contempló las escalinatas que subían zigzagueando de un templo a otro hasta el palacio en la cina de la montaña y sintió algo de desaliento. Sería una larga caminata.

Sujetó con más fuerza su lanza y empezó a subir las gradas hacia la Casa de Aries.

-¿Realmente crees que debo llevarla? –le había preguntado a Hades con no poca inquietud-. Atenea y los suyos podrían interpretarlo como una amenaza.

-Cuando llegues a la mitad de la montaña, vas a gradecer el tener algo en qué apoyarte, créeme –fue la respuesta del dios.

Tenía razón, como de costumbre, aunque Pandora sospechó que iba a necesitar el apoyo mucho antes de llegar a la mitad.

No era algo gratuito. Para un enemigo, resultaba una verdadera hazaña llegar hasta el palacio y para cualquier visitante el darse cuenta de que sus Caballeros subían y bajaban esas escalinatas varias veces al día sin perder el aliento era un testimonio de la excelente condición física de los guerreros.

Miró de reojo a Radamantis, que caminaba a su lado sin mostrarse para nada impresionado con el lugar ni con los guerreros. Él había visto cosas igual de extraordinarias. Detrás de ellos, caminaban en silencio el Caballero de Géminis y el de Aries a modo de escolta.

Pandora sentía algo de curiosidad por cuál de los dos hermanos Géminis era el que los acompañaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar y el Caballero no había dicho una sola palabra.

-No dejes que Radamantis discuta con los servidores de Atenea –le había aconsejado Hades, en forma totalmente innecesaria. Los otros dos Jueces habrían encontrado la manera de meterse en líos, pero Radamantis respetaba el valor y la lealtad de los Caballeros de Atenea… por muy grande que fuera la tentación de pedirle la revancha al menor de los gemelos.

Aburrida de contar escalones, se entretuvo en recordar los últimos acontecimientos en el reino de los muertos.

Al momento de despedir a Ikki del Fénix con su bendición y con las joyas que le permitirían llegar hasta los Campos Elíseos, ya había aceptado la muerte como consecuencia natural de sus acciones: acababa de traicionar a Hades para salvarlo de su propia locura y estaba lista para pagar por eso.

No esperaba despertar y encontrarse aún con vida. Cuando advirtió que estaba en presencia de Hades, tuvo que reunir todo su valor para mirarlo a la cara.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar una sonrisa amable en lugar del ceño adusto que merecía.

-Ya terminó la pesadilla, mi leal Pandora. Todo estará bien por un par de siglos más.

Fue necesaria una larga y paciente explicación para que pudiera comprender finalmente que su traición y el fracaso de los planes para el exterminio de la humanidad era justamente lo que Hades deseaba.

-En tu primera vida fuiste Pandora, la mujer que fue creada para que Zeus pudiera vengarse de Prometeo –Hades tomó una de sus manos en un gesto cariñoso y consolador-. Luego de tu misión de entonces quedara cumplida, Epimeteo te repudió y su gente renegó de ti; estabas sola, no tenías a donde ir y yo te brindé refugio. Has sido mi leal amiga y mi fiel servidora desde entonces.

-Pero… lo traicioné, mi Señor.

-Esa es la misión que te encomiendo en cada ciclo y la has cumplido a cabalidad en cada ocasión. Mis otros servidores morirían por mí y por cumplir mis deseos, por crueles o equivocados que fueran, mientras que solo tú, entre todos mis súbditos, tienes el valor de ponerme un alto por mi propio bien cuando la maldición de Urano se manifiesta.

Cuando Zeus y sus hermanos se rebelaron en contra de su padre, Cronos, la maldición de Urano pasó también a ellos y adoptó una forma distinta en cada uno.

Para Hades, se trataba de periodos de demencia que ocurrían puntalmente cada dos siglos y medio, durante los cuales actuaba en contra de todos sus principios.

Ese era el precio que debía pagar por haberse atrevido a levantar la mano en contra de su padre y Hades aceptaba resignado las consecuencias de sus actos, pero sufría por las víctimas inocentes de sus fases de locura y por eso confiaba en Atenea para enfrentarlo y en Pandora para ayudar a detenerlo.

-Eventualmente, Atenea y los suyos habrían logrado vencerme, pero tu intervención acelera los acontecimientos y ayuda a que sea menos la sangre que mancha mis manos.

-¿Cómo es la maldición para los otros dioses?

-Hay de todo, desde la eterna soledad de Hestia al triste hecho de que Hera jamás podrá contar con la fidelidad de su esposo. La maldición es especialmente dañina conmigo porque mi padre confiaba en mí más que en los otros… Para Poseidón es el estar rodeado siempre de gente traicionera, pero él ha encontrado como contrarrestar eso, hasta cierto punto.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay traidores y traidores, él elige con cuidado a los suyos. El día en que tenga un servidor totalmente digno de confianza, no sabrá qué hacer.

-¿Y Zeus?

-Él… -el rostro de Hades se ensombreció-. Zeus cree que logró romper su parte de la maldición, pero el precio que pagó me parece demasiado alto.

-¿Más alto que ser derrotado continuamente por Atenea o que vivir a merced de traidores?

-Sí. Poseidón sufre él mismo las traiciones de su gente y yo pago con mi humillación y mi sangre cada derrota, pero Zeus derramó sangre inocente.

Pandora aún podía sentir el horror que había experimentado cuando Hades le contó la forma en que Zeus devoró a su primera esposa, Metis, la diosa del Conocimiento. Ella ya sabía aquella historia, pero era muy diferente escucharla de boca de un testigo.

-Él dijo que Metis se ofreció a morir en forma voluntaria, por amor –concluyó Hades, en un tono que dejaba ver que no lo había creído entonces y seguía sin creerlo-, pero aunque fuera cierto, ¿el bebé que esperaba también se ofreció a morir?

-Sin embargo, Atenea sobrevivió y logró arreglárselas para nacer.

-Exactamente. El propósito de matar a Metis era impedir que naciera la persona destinada a derrocar a Zeus y perpetuar la maldición de Urano. Si Atenea nació de todos modos, ¿qué se ganó con la muerte de su madre? Y, peor aún, mi querida Pandora, no encontrarás en todo el Panteón una sola divinidad que pueda acusar a Atenea de ambicionar el trono de Zeus, todo lo contario: es su hija más leal, a pesar de la forma en que murió su madre. ¿Tú lograrías perdonarle algo así a tu padre?

-No lo creo.

-Yo todavía no perdono al mío. Es por eso que hay tantos dedos señalando ahora a Atenea. Demasiados dioses temen que su lealtad sea solo una fachada y que ahora pretende usar a Niké (y tal vez también a Ares) para apoderarse del Olimpo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien la ataque y necesito que vayas a verla antes de que eso suceda.

Finalmente estaba a la vista el palacio, y Atenea en persona estaba en la entrada para recibirla, acompañada por el Patriarca. Pandora suspiró y abandonó los recuerdos, era hora de cumplir la misión.

-Bienvenida, Pandora ¿Cómo se encuentra Hades? –saludó Saori, como si la última vez que se habían visto simplemente hubieran tomado el té o algo así.

-Recuperándose. Debo admitir que no esperaba que aceptara con tanta calma la derrota.

Saori sonrió con tristeza.

-Hades es estricto en grado sumo, pero también es justo y él mismo ayudó a redactar las leyes a las que se está sometiendo ahora. Mucho de lo que sucedió puede parecer injusto, pero es inevitable… el equilibrio que existió entre los dioses griegos se rompió cuando Urano empezó a encarcelar a sus hijos sin que ellos hubieran cometido ningún crimen y las cosas se agravaron cuando Cronos derrocó a Urano.

-Lo hizo por orden de Gea y para defender a sus hermanos.

-También Orestes ejecutó a Clitemnestra para vengar la muerte de Agamenón, y aún así lo persiguieron las Furias: al hacer justicia a su padre estaba cometiendo un crimen en contra de su madre –Saori sacudió la cabeza-. Si Cronos realmente hubiera querido solamente obedecer a Gea y liberar a sus hermanos, habría buscado llegar a un acuerdo con Urano, sin embargo, lo que hizo, lo hizo por ambición: liberó a los Titanes, pero esclavizó a los Cíclopes y a los Centimanos, que también eran sus hermanos. En la antigua Grecia, quien se atrevía a golpear a su padre era reo de muerte. Cronos mató al suyo y las consecuencias de ese acto siguen dañando a su descendencia… pero tú ya sabías eso –añadió con extrañeza.

-Sí, los períodos de demencia durante los cuales mi Señor Hades intenta destruir a la humanidad son tan exactos como un reloj y sé que él cuenta con tu ayuda para detenerlo cada vez que se inicia uno. Son el precio que debe pagar por haber ayudado a Zeus a derrocar a Cronos y encarcelar de nuevo a los Titanes.

-Así es –confirmó Saori.

Pandora suspiró. Así pues, Hades había dicho la verdad y, terminado el conflicto, él y Atenea eran tan amigos como si nunca hubiera pasado algo malo. Alcanzó a ver de reojo que el Caballero de Andrómeda estaba por ahí. ¿Cómo tomaría Shun esa cordialidad que parecía tan repentina a alguien que no conociera la historia completa?

-Me figuro que podrá imaginarse por qué estoy aquí. Tiene que ver con una vasija que Poseidón sacó del Inframundo sin molestarse en pedir permiso, cuando todos los servidores de Hades estábamos… bastante ocupados.

-La tengo aquí mismo.

Durante su conversación, Atenea la había guiado hasta el salón del trono, y le mostró la vasija, con el sello de cera todavía intacto, que reposaba en una mesita como si fuera la cosa más inofensiva del mundo. Pandora miró a su alrededor, aquel recinto era muy grande, sin duda toda la Orden de Atenea cabía ahí cómodamente en caso de ser necesario.

-Supongo que Wyvern y tú están aquí para llevarla de vuelta al Inframundo –Saori adelantó una mano hasta casi tocar la vasija, pero se apartó de inmediato-. Debo admitir que estuve tentada a abrirla, muy tentada. Me atormenta saber que no pude hacer nada por preservar las vidas de tantos amigos.

-Y enemigos también.

-Unos por ignorancia y otros, por error, ninguno por maldad. Si hubiera tenido tiempo para explicarle a todos lo que sucedía… pero "si hubiera" no existe, ¿verdad? Por favor, llévatela.

Pandora le entregó su lanza a Radamantis y se acercó a la mesita.

-Zeus forzó a Cronos a liberar a los hijos que había devorado y Cronos lo hizo; arrebatarle su título de soberano de los dioses era más que innecesario, era una traición. Mi Señor Hades lo sabía desde el principio y asumió las consecuencias de sus actos. Tú nunca te has rebelado en contra de Zeus, por eso estás libre de la maldición de Urano y es por eso que te es posible ayudarlo… Mi Señor Hades está tan agradecido como siempre, y desea que te transmita un mensaje.

-Hazlo.

-Cito sus palabras: "es un problema interesante el que te has buscado ahora, porque tienes que elegir entre ser desleal o ser cómplice de una injusticia. Como te conozco, sé que harás lo que te meta en la situación más complicada posible y no me perdonaría si tuvieras que enfrentar eso con tu Orden reducida a 26 guerreros luego de nuestro conflicto. Por el cariño que te tengo, por el agradecimiento que te debo y porque Poseidón ya tuvo el mal gusto de meterse donde no lo llaman, acepta este regalo".

Acto seguido, Pandora le dio un manotazo a la vasija, que cayó al suelo y se rompió.

-¡Pandora! ¡¿Qué hiciste? –gritó Saori.

-Ups –replicó Pandora con un poco de sarcasmo-. Qué torpe soy, Alteza, siempre termino abriendo cajas, puertas y vasijas que deberían permanecer cerradas.

Los demás Caballeros y Amazonas de Atenea estaban llegando al salón del trono desde todas partes, atraídos por la alarma repentina en el cosmos de la diosa.

Al entrar, se encontraban con el extraño espectáculo de Atenea y Pandora mirándose fijamente por encima de los pedazos de la vasija… y una multitud de puntitos luminosos que giraban lentamente en el aire.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Ikki, acercándose a ellas.

Pandora lo miró y sonrió.

-Fénix, qué gusto verte. ¿Has cuidado bien a nuestro pequeño hermano?

-Shun es mi hermano, no tuyo.

-Claro. Lo que tú digas –Pandora concentró de nuevo su atención en Saori-. Es un regalo de Hades. Tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas, como todo en la vida, pero él piensa que sabrás aprovecharlo de la mejor manera posible. Estas almas que Poseidón robó del lugar que les correspondía podrán completar el tiempo natural de sus existencias mortales antes de ser llamadas de nuevo ante los Jueces, y su destino futuro será determinado por las acciones que realicen a partir de hoy.

-¿Una amnistía?

-Una segunda oportunidad.

Saori sonrió finalmente.

-Dile a tu Señor que agradezco su bondad de todo corazón.

-Él dijo que dirías algo como eso, y me pidió que te respondiera así: "No me lo agradezcas, yo no escogí estas almas sino Poseidón, y puede que algunos de estos habría sido mejor dejarlos donde estaban".

Saori dejó escapar una risa alegre.

-¡Oh, en eso tiene toda la razón! Pero igual se lo agradezco.

Pandora sonrió a su vez, se despidió y emprendió el camino de regreso, seguida por Radamantis quien, de alguna manera misteriosa, había logrado permanecer serio todo el rato.

Nadie pensó en detenerla, porque los puntos luminosos se apartaban unos de otros con rapidez, distribuyéndose a todo lo largo y ancho del salón, y unos segundos después empezaron a transformarse en personas, la mayoría de ellas ataviadas con armaduras más o menos dañadas… y los alarmados miembros de la Orden de Atenea no tardaron de descubrir que conocían a la mayor parte de los que acababan de aparecer como por arte de magia.

-¡Maestro! –gritaron Shun y June antes de precipitarse hasta donde estaba Albiore de Cefeo, mirándolos con desconcierto.

Shaka escuchó un grito similar y de pronto no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que Shiva y Ágora realmente estaban ahí.

Ikki se encontró de pronto frente a los Caballeros Negros, que estaban tan sorprendidos como él y, para empeorar las cosas, su Maestro lo agarró de un brazo y le exigió una explicación de por qué los Cabaleros Negros estaban llamándolo "Maestro".

-Angello… aquella máscara… -murmuró Afrodita.

MM siguió su mirada hasta el hombre que en ese momento hablaba con Ikki. Resultaba difícil dejar de ver aquella máscara tan colorida.

-Cierto. Se parece a la que desapareció de mi colección.

Guilty se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Un Caballero de Atenea aliándose con los Caballeros Negros? ¿De dónde sacaste semejante absurdo?

-En ese momento parecía una buena idea.

Los Caballeros Negros miraban incómodos a uno y otro, sin saber qué hacer. Guilty los miró desde arriba (algo muy fácil, porque era veinte centímetros más alto que los dos Dragones Negros, que eran los más altos de los cinco) y sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

-Tienes cinco discípulos, Ikki, cada uno tan inservible como tú mismo.

-No tiene por qué hablarle así a mi hermano –protestó Shun, que acababa de llegar con ellos-. ¡Ikki es uno de los mejores Caballeros de Atenea!

Con un movimiento demasiado rápido como para seguirlo con la vista, Guilty sujetó a Shun por el cabello.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Esta niña es tu hermana, Ikki?

-No es una niña, y es mi hermano. Déjelo, Maestro.

Guilty no le hizo caso, sino que se quedó mirando a Shun.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan apegado a Esmeralda. Su semejanza con este mocoso es… perturbadora, por decir lo menos.

-Déjelo, Maestro –insistió Ikki, cerrando los puños.

-Ya escuchó al hermano mayor –intervino MM, que sujetó a Guilty por la muñeca y lo hizo soltar a Shun con un movimiento brusco-. El niño tiene amigos, ¿sabe? Si se mete con Shun, gana problemas con todos.

-Ah, ¿sí? –replicó Guilty, con sorna.

-Sí –confirmó Afrodita, que estaba junto a MM.

Guilty los miró por segunda vez y dejó escapar una risotada.

-¡Pero si son "los hermanitos"! Casi no los reconocí, ¡hasta parecen gente decente!

MM no cambió de expresión, pero todos a su alrededor pudieron notar que se había puesto pálido de repente. Guilty se acercó a Afrodita y pasó un dedo por su frente y parte de la mejilla derecha, aquel gesto podría haberse confundido con una caricia, pero los inadaptados, que eran los únicos que habían visto al Caballero de Piscis sin maquillaje, se dieron cuenta enseguida que Guilty estaba trazando el contorno de la cicatriz que Afrodita se esforzaba tanto por ocultar.

-Luces muy, muy diferente, pequeño llorón. ¿Maquillaje? Tantos años después y sigues dándome la razón: siempre supe que eras un afeminado. Debería lavarte la cara…

Afrodita lo tomó por sorpresa al agarrar su brazo y retorcérselo con violencia, al punto de obligarlo a poner una rodilla en tierra.

-¡Nunca más! ¿Me escuchas, maldito demente? ¡No tengo por qué aguantar uno más de tus insultos, y tampoco voy a permitir que me alces la mano otra vez!

El tenso silencio que siguió fue roto por una carcajada de Guilty. Afrodita no lo soltó ni aflojó el agarre, pero Guilty no pareció darle importancia: se quitó la máscara con su mano libre y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Hubo una exclamación colectiva de asombro entre la concurrencia, porque el rostro que ocultaba la máscara, pese a estar surcado de cicatrices… era muy parecido al de MM.

-¿Maestro…? –dijo Ikki, incrédulo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –dijo Shion, acercándose a ellos, sin darse cuenta de que Saga y Saori lo seguían a pocos pasos.

Guilty no hizo caso de ninguno de ellos, seguía mirando sonriente a MM y Afrodita.

-Ya suéltame, nena.

-No soy una nena –replicó Afrodita, impasible.

-No, claro que no, eres una linda princesa. Ahora suéltame, mocoso, antes de que me hagas perder la paciencia.

Afrodita resopló, pero lo dejó ir. Guilty se puso en pie, frotándose el brazo adolorido, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces… si fuiste Maestro del Fénix… no moriste aquella vez… –dijo MM.

-Sí, soy yo. Ni siquiera pudieron asesinarme bien, par de inútiles. ¡Dos contra uno y no lograron acabar conmigo! Siempre dije que eran demasiado blandos: ninguno de los dos se atrevió a darme el golpe de gracia. Pero al menos por fin uno está demostrando agallas, aunque sea poco, tarde y mal. Me imagino que si están todavía por aquí ya deben haber ganado alguna de las armaduras que estaban vacantes. A menos que sean sirvientes y se dediquen a limpiar las Doce Casas mientras los Caballeros de Atenea cumplen con las tareas realmente importantes. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me responden, inútiles? ¿Son Caballeros de Bronce o cocineros? No es que haya mucha diferencia…

-Modera tu lenguaje, Ixión, _antiguo_ Caballero de Cáncer –dijo Saga, con voz severa.

Eso por fin le ganó la atención de Guilty.

-¿"Antiguo", dices? –replicó, mirando a Saga con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Con qué derecho me llama así un aprendiz?

-Ya no soy aprendiz, soy Saga de Géminis –Saga se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica-. Y tú, antes de abandonar el Santuario y retirarte a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, entregaste tu armadura al Patriarca y le dijiste que dispusiera de ella como mejor le pareciera. Eso hizo él: se la entregó a tu sucesor tan pronto como demostró ser digno.

La expresión de Guilty se volvió aún más sombría.

-¿Quién es mi sucesor?

-Lo tienes frente a ti –Saga señaló a MM con un movimiento de cabeza-. Máscara Mortal, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer. Ah, y por si no lo reconoces, es el joven que está junto a Afrodita, Caballero Dorado de Piscis.

-Caballeros de Oro… -Guilty enarcó las cejas-. Nunca lo creí posible –su expresión sombría cambió a una sonrisa con una rapidez desconcertante-. ¡Bueno, habría que celebrar el que _finalmente_ hayan hecho algo bien, después de todo!

-Viejo, yo no celebraría nada contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello –gruñó MM.

-Igualito a tu madre, qué desgracia, hasta en lo amargado saliste a ella –replicó Guilty en el mismo tono-. Estaría muy decepcionada de ver la clase de pelele que…

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó MM-. ¡Maldito seas mil veces!

-¿No vas a maldecir también a mi descendencia? –replicó Guilty, sarcástico.

-¡De eso ya te encargaste tú mismo, viejo! Si sobreviviste aquella vez, ¿por qué fingiste tu muerte?

-No fue por mi gusto –Guilty se volvió hacia Shion-. Lo cual me recuerda que tengo una cuenta pendiente con nuestro ilustre Patriarca.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí. Regresé al Santuario malherido luego de que este par de buenos para nada me dejaran por muerto, te dije lo que había pasado… ¿y qué hiciste? ¡Me desterraste a la Isla de la Reina Muerte!

-No fue él –intervino Saga-. En aquel entonces tomé el lugar del Patriarca y destituirte y desterrarte fue una de mis primeras disposiciones.

-¿Tú? –dijo Shion, sorprendido-. ¿No fue Arles?

-Fui yo –insistió Saga-. A Arles le habría servido más conservar a Ixión como Caballero de Cáncer que esperar a que Máscara Mortal estuviera listo para reclamar su sitio.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste algo así?

-¿Por qué? –Saga encaró a Guilty y habló con voz calmada-. Porque acostumbraba golpear sin motivo a los dos niños que le fueron confiados. Porque de cada cinco palabras que les decía, cuatro eran insultos. Porque alentó a otros miembros de la Orden para que maltrataran también a esos dos aprendices. Porque descuidó su educación. Porque los mantenía sometidos a un terror constante con amenazas de tortura y muerte. Y porque, la gota que derramó el vaso, intentó venderlos a un burdel.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó MM, horrorizado, y luego miró con espanto a Afrodita-. ¡¿Tú le contaste eso?

-¡No! ¡Nunca le dije una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Arles!

-El dueño del burdel vino aquí a reclamar porque Ixión se tardaba en entregarlos –explicó Saga, sin apartar la mirada de Guilty, que solo sonreía-. Así fue como me enteré. Le pagué su dinero y una compensación, por eso no los buscó más. Tenían doce y catorce años, Maestro Shion, todavía eran unos niños.

-De todos modos no iba a entregarlos –Guilty se encogió de hombros-. Estaba tratando de obligarlos a reaccionar. Este par de conejos asustados ya ni siquiera intentaban defenderse cuando los castigaba. Pensé que el miedo los obligaría a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y acerté: por primera vez usaron correctamente todo lo que les enseñé, casi me matan.

-Los vendiste, eso no fue fingido.

-¡Claro! Tenía que hacerles creer que corrían un peligro real, no debían darse cuenta de que era solo otra amenaza. Aunque deberían haberse dado cuenta de que eran un mal negocio: dos mocosos flacos y esmirriados como ellos no habrían atraído mucha clientela. Claro que tal vez la nenita habría podido hacer carrera, eventualmente.

Saga entrecerró los ojos.

-Dices una palabra más en contra de Afrodita y yo te arrancaré la lengua.

-Oh, ¿entonces puedo decir lo que quiera de Angello?

-¡Basta! –exclamó Shion, temiendo la reacción de Saga.

Sin embargo, Saga no se inmutó.

-No, Ixión, tampoco puedes decir nada de Angello. Los vendiste, ¿recuerdas? Y yo los compré. No toqué un centavo del tesoro de Atenea para eso, sino que pagué por ellos con mis ahorros y ahora son míos, los dos.

-¡¿Qué? –gimió MM.

Guilty miró incrédulo a Saga por unos instantes, pero luego sonrió.

-Qué mal negocio hiciste, Géminis. Creo que saliste perdiendo, por mucho.

-Es es problema mío. Pero así como las leyes antiguas te autorizaron a vender a tu propio hijo y a tu aprendiz como esclavos, también establecen que perdiste toda tu autoridad sobre ellos al completar la venta. Cuando te atacaron, no contravinieron las normas de la Orden, porque tú no eras más su Maestro, sino solo un enemigo. Por lo tanto, no tenías nada que reclamarle al Patriarca y el Patriarca más bien podía reclamarte a ti, porque vendiste a dos futuros Caballeros de Oro sin siquiera avisarle. Sostengo mi sentencia de entonces y pido al Patriarca Shion y a Atenea que la confirmen aquí y ahora.

-¡No hablarás en serio! –rió Guilty.

-Sí lo hago. Conociéndolos, probablemente revoquen mi sentencia, pero eso es lo de menos; lo importante es que Máscara Mortal y Afrodita me pertenecen, tú ya no tienes derecho sobre ellos, y defenderé con mi vida y en contra de quien sea lo que acabo de decir. Doy por terminado mi alegato.

-Saga, las acusaciones que hiciste son muy graves… -empezó Shion.

-Todo lo que dijo es cierto –interrumpió Guilty-. Cada palabra. Y le faltó mencionar algunas cosas que quizá ignore.

-¿Como que no les dabas de comer lo suficiente y ellos tenían que robar en Rodorio para no morir de hambre?

-Eso también. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá fue un error –Guilty se encogió de hombros-, probablemente sea la razón por la que Angello se quedó enano.

-¡Mido 1,84m! –protestó MM.

-Apenas tres centímetros más que tu madre, ocho centímetros menos que yo y más o menos lo mismo que la ne… perdón, que _Lucien_. ¿O me equivoco?

-Exactamente lo mismo –respondió Afrodita.

-Pero con la diferencia de que tú sí alcanzaste la estatura de tu padre. En fin, no importa. El caso es que Géminis tiene razón y mi reclamo no tenía fundamente desde un principio. Entonces… Ikki tiene su armadura, ustedes tienen las suyas y además Géminis sostiene que mis derechos sobre ustedes fueron transferidos a él legalmente. Bien, por lo menos ahora puedo decir que ya me he librado de mis tres aprendices. Solo faltaría una cosa más… ¡Esmeralda!

Una muchacha rubia, que hasta ese momento había estado discretamente escondida detrás de los Caballeros Negros, se aproximó con aspecto asustado.

Guilty le dio un empujón de modo que quedó frente a MM.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó MM.

-Esmeralda, este bueno para na… perdón. Este Caballero es Angello, tu hermano mayor. Salúdalo.

-¡¿Mi hermana? –casi gritó MM-. ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Dijiste que mamá y el bebé habían muerto…!

-Y murieron los dos, esta niña no es hija de tu madre. Por cierto, a su madre me la vendieron por tres sacos de arroz. Así que tanto tú como ella saben exactamente cuánto valen, ¿no te parece bueno, hijo?

-… -MM se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Padre? –dijo Esmeralda, con angustia.

-Escucha, mocosa, a partir de ahora estás bajo la protección de Angello. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien.

Con eso, Guilty dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. MM y Esmeralda se contemplaron el uno al otro por unos segundos, con expresiones de desconcierto tan similares que, a pesar de las muchas diferencias, resultaba difícil no darse cuenta de que sí había algún parentesco.

-Nunca me dijo que tuviera un hermano –dijo ella.

-Hace como diez años que lo daba por muerto –dijo él.

-Esto está empezando a ponerse realmente complicado –dijo Shion.

-Ya lo creo –dijo Saori, con un toque de angustia-. Tenemos que organizarnos de alguna manera… -lo que iba a decir se interrumpió cuando sintió que Shion le ponía una mano en el hombro como si de repente necesitara apoyarse en ella para no caer-. ¿Estás bien?

-No es posible… -murmuró Shion.

Saori siguió su mirada y descubrió a tres mujeres de cabello oscuro que parecían tan desorientadas como todos los demás.

Cabello oscuro y largo, ojos verdes… y unos rasgos terriblemente familiares. Las conocía, no personalmente, pero sí había visto sus fotografías.

-Febe. Geist. Galatea –dijo Shion, confirmando lo que acababa de comprender.

Febe miró por casualidad en dirección a ellos y, por primera vez en todas sus reencarnaciones, la mirada de Atenea se cruzó con la de su madre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Shenlong: literalmente "dragón celestial" (en japonés es… Shiryu XD). En la mitología china existen nueve clases de dragones. Los shenlong son esos que tienen forma serpentina, vuelan ondulando, viven en el mar (o en los ríos) y hacen llover.

Xiao Wu: Al hablarle a un chino, lo normal es dirigirse a él por su apellido y, en determinadas condiciones (entre colegas, por ejemplo), es posible añadir el honorífico "xiao" ("joven") o "lao" ("anciano") dependiendo de la diferencia de edad.

La madre de Esmeralda y los tres sacos de arroz: en el anime, Esmeralda es hija de Guilty. En el manga, no es hija de Guilty sino que su padre (un pescador) la vendió a uno de los habitantes de la Isla de la Reina Muerte por tres sacos de arroz. Acabo de hacer una mescolanza completa XD

¿Y por qué Guilty como Ixión y padre de MM? Bueno… nunca llegamos a verlo sin la máscara, pero… ¿verdad que su cabello se parece un poco al de MM? (aunque tampoco es tan fuera de lo común, muchos personajes de Kurumada tienen un diseño similar).


	15. Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto

**Capítulo quince**

**Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**Reorganizaciones y misterios**

* * *

**Palacio del Mar del Sur, China**

* * *

Shuolong entró a uno de los calabozos de su palacio y caminó por el inmenso espacio abovedado hasta llegar a una columna que no servía como sustento al edificio, sino que tenía el propósito de sostener las cadenas que retenían a un prisionero.

Wu Fei había sido uno de sus más valientes generales y su mejor consejero. La traición que había cometido le dolía todavía más al Rey Dragón porque por muchos años había llegado a considerarlo su amigo.

-¿Ya cumpliste con tu promesa? –dijo Wu Fei, fríamente-. ¿Has dado muerte a mi único hijo varón?

-Tu hijo vive.

La sorpresa hizo que Wu Fei perdiera por un momento su actitud indiferente, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

-Mi hijo Feng es mucho más listo de lo que pensé si logró escapar de tu tan eficiente Tien Yao.

-No lo hizo. Se lo cedí como esclavo a uno de los Shoguns de Poseidón.

-…Esclavo…

-Del Clan Wu ya solamente quedan tú y tu hija Xian. Sé que ella no tuvo parte en la conspiración y he estado considerando perdonar su vida y darla como concubina a alguno de mis súbditos leales…

-Mátala. Que mis ojos contemplen su ejecución. Prefiero verla muerta. También debiste matar a Feng antes que humillarme de esta manera.

Shuolong entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

-Pensé que te alegraría saber que el cachorro vive.

-¡Prefiero verlo muerto!

-Como quieras, ordenaré que ejecuten ahora mismo a la última hija que te queda. Espero que estés contento.

Shuolong dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de llegar miró a Wu Fei una vez más por encima del hombro.

-Si hubieras pedido perdón, tú y toda tu familia lo habrían recibido.

-¡Eso jamás! –rugió Wu Fei-. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber podido matarte, Shuo.

El Rey Dragón sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te supone que te he hecho, Fei? ¿Cómo fue que logré hacer que me odiaras tanto como para querer derrocarme?

-¿Odiarte? Hasta hace cinco minutos no te odiaba. Hice lo que consideré correcto por el bien del reino.

-¿Qué bien puede reportar una guerra civil?

-¡Era necesario! Eres tan viejo como yo, Shuo, ¿por qué te empeñas en gastar tu magia asumiendo una apariencia de juventud? ¡No hace falta que contestes! Sé muy bien que es para que tus súbditos no se inquieten por el hecho de que aún no tienes heredero. Tú no eres inmortal y lo sabes muy bien. Sigues aferrándote a esa absurda profecía del Oráculo de Delfos, pero morirás sin heredero directo y entonces el reino se desgarrará en una guerra mucho peor que la escaramuza que organicé.

-Tendré hijos que darán continuidad a mi dinastía.

-¿Después de tantos siglos? ¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que jamás serás padre y nombras un heredero entre tus vasallos?

-Mi heredero será de mi sangre.

-Tienes sobrinos más que suficientes, elige a cualquiera de ellos.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿Y por qué no Yao? –Wu Fei sonrió burlón-. Su padre estaría más que contento de aprobar que su bastardo llegara a ser Rey del Mar del Sur. Hasta eso sería mejor que morir sin heredero.

-Ya tuve suficiente. Esta discusión se terminó.

-Como quieras.

Unos minutos después de que Shuolong abandonó los calabozos, Wu Fei hizo un último y desesperado esfuerzo.

Logró romper sus cadenas y escapar del palacio, luego de destrozar buena parte de los calabozos y propiciar una fuga masiva de prisioneros. Eso último impidió que los guardias pudieran atraparlo mientras emprendía el camino hacia el Mediterráneo con una sola idea en mente: no iba a tolerar que su hijo viviera si tenía que ser como esclavo.

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer**

* * *

Esmeralda miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor sin atreverse a tocar nada.

Aquellos edificios tan grandes afectaban su sentido de la proporción y la escala, lo cual no la ayudaba en nada a salir de la confusión que sentía desde hacía un buen rato.

No sabía cómo había llegado al Santuario. Lo último que recordaba con certeza era un combate entre Ikki y Guilty. Ikki estaba perdiendo y Esmeralda comprendió que su padre mataría al aprendiz, no era el primero que moría así.

Se interpuso entre ellos con la esperanza de detenerlos, pero fue en vano, porque Guilty la hirió. Luego todo se volvió borroso, pero tenía la seguridad de haber estado en algún otro lugar antes de encontrarse en aquel salón, en medio de una muchedumbre.

Ahora estaba en la Casa de Cáncer, aguardando en lo que parecía ser un corredor interminable, mientras el Caballero de Cáncer ("Angello, se llama Angello, y es mi hermano", pensó) arreglaba una habitación para ella.

-Listo –dijo Afrodita, asomándose-. Ven conmigo.

Esmeralda obedeció, escuchando solo a medias sus explicaciones sobre las costumbres del Santuario.

-Nadie había puesto un pie en el gineceo de esta Casa en los últimos 24 años, por lo que va a hacer falta una buena limpieza en cuanto podamos organizarnos, pero al menos tu cuarto está más o menos habitable. Es la alcoba principal, porque mientras Angello siga soltero, tú eres la señora de la casa.

-¿Y tú?

Afrodita enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

-Yo pertenezco a la Casa de Piscis, a veces paso la noche aquí, pero en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes.

-Mi padre se refirió a ustedes dos como "hermanitos"…

-Ah, eso. Ixión fue nuestro Maestro y Angello y yo crecimos juntos. No somos parientes, pero es como si lo fuéramos. A veces le digo _fratellino_, y el me dice _sorellina_.

-Ya veo.

Esmeralda contempló con asombro su nueva habitación. Era más grande que toda su choza en la isla.

-Todavía falta bastante que arreglar, pero espero que no estés muy incómoda de momento –dijo MM-. Vamos a tener que dejarte sola un rato.

-No hay problema –dijo Esmeralda-. De hecho, me vendrá bien poder meditar un poco y tranquilizarme.

-Buena idea, tú descansa y nosotros volveremos pronto. Angello, tengo que ir a Géminis para comprobar cómo le va a Saga, ¿puedes ir a Piscis y ayudar a Shun?

-Si no hay más remedio.

-Angello…

-Como mandes, Lucy.

Los dos se alejaron y Esmeralda cerró lentamente la puerta de su cuarto.

"Lucy es muy bonita" pensó. "¿Ella y Angello serán novios?"

Miró de nuevo la habitación. Grande y espléndida, pero vacía e impersonal, poco acogedora… entonces notó un objeto café que estaba sobre la cama y sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Un oso de peluche! Y era nuevo. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado Angello para conseguirle un regalo? ¿En qué momento lo había hecho?

Se acurrucó en la cama abrazando al osito y empezó por fin a relajarse.

Ikki estaba a salvo. Su padre parecía más coherente y menos peligroso que de costumbre. Y ella tenía un hermano.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Julián entró a la sala de estar con sus libros bajo el brazo y dispuesto a hacer la tarea.

Después de que Kanon provocara el despertar parcial de Poseidón que condujo a la guerra sagrada contra Atenea, sus estudios habían sufrido un serio retraso. El tiempo que había pasado viajando con Sorrento, si bien le había ayudado a encontrar un equilibrio con Poseidón, había empeorado todavía más su situación académica.

Tendría que esforzarse mucho ese año si quería entrar a la universidad a tiempo con el plan de estudios trazado por sus preceptores.

Así pues, en ese momento las Empresas Solo estaban completamente en manos de aquella bandada de buitres que tenía por tutores mientras él se encontraba en "un lugar tranquilo" consagrando todo su tiempo a ponerse al día con el estudio.

Era necesario. A diferencia de Saori Kido, él no era una reencarnación propiamente dicha, sino un avatar, un refugio temporal para el alma del dios y, aunque podía hacer uso de su terrible poder, el conocimiento y la madurez del Emperador eran un asunto totalmente aparte: Julián Solo tenía que aprender y hacerse adulto por su cuenta.

El que el sello de Atenea sobre la vasija que encerraba el alma de Poseidón se hubiera desintegrado trece años atrás al tocarlo Kanon había sido un accidente. Poseidón no lo había dicho con tanta claridad, pero Julián sospechaba que el que Kanon fuera hermano de la reencarnación de Atenea era la verdadera razón por la que el sello se había roto antes de tiempo, probablemente habría resistido el contacto de cualquier otro que no compartiera la sangre de la diosa. Además, Kanon en verdad nunca había planeado llegar al Santuario de Poseidón luego de pasar trece "agradables" días en el calabozo del Cabo Sunión.

Pero Julián no era la persona destinada para ser la reencarnación de Poseidón y el dios se lo había explicado calmadamente en los días previos al inicio de la guerra sagrada contra Hades: en algún momento de los próximos cincuenta años sería concebido un descendiente de Julián (quizá un hijo, pero más probablemente un nieto), en ese momento el alma de Poseidón abandonaría a Julián para habitar su nuevo cuerpo mortal. A partir de entonces, la misión de Julián sería velar por ese niño hasta que, entre los trece y los diecinueve años, éste alcanzara el noveno sentido y descubriera por sí mismo que era (y siempre había sido) Poseidón, dios de los Mares y las Aguas.

Hasta entonces, Poseidón simplemente se limitaba a ocupar "un rincón" en Julián y procuraba ser lo menos molesto posible; incluso lo ayudaba en sus estudios (aunque se negaba sistemáticamente a decirle las respuestas en los exámenes).

Julián colocó los libros sobre la mesa y miró distraído los sillones. Descubrió por casualidad que Kanon había dejado olvidado su teléfono y frunció el ceño, repentinamente molesto.

Al día siguiente del amago de rescate perpetrado por su gemelo y amigos, Kanon había exigido la devolución del teléfono y Julián no había tenido más remedio que dárselo. _Era _una petición justa, después de todo, porque Kanon tenía derecho a comunicarse con su familia y el mar, de alguna manera, obstruía el contacto mental que el séptimo sentido permitía usar a los guerreros sagrados. Si no fuera por esa interferencia, Saga habría sabido fácilmente muchos años atrás que su hermano no había muerto en el Cabo Sunión.

Desde entonces, Kanon llamaba y recibía llamadas a horas regulares todos los días. Ese tiempo al teléfono no podía ser interrumpido excepto por una verdadera emergencia y, aunque en realidad eran llamadas breves y programadas para no estorbar los deberes del Shogun, Julián estaba empezando a odiar profundamente ese teléfono.

Sabía que era injusto, sabía que era infantil e irracional, pero no encontraba cómo evitarlo.

Había perdido a su familia más cercana siendo muy niño y luego sus tutores se encargaron de arrebatarle a todos aquellos por los que llegara a sentir afecto. Poseía una de las mayores fortunas del planeta, pero, simplemente, no tenía a nadie. Estaba solo en el mundo.

De daba cuenta de que era demandante y posesivo con los Shoguns, realmente tenía que luchar consigo mismo para no volverse un auténtico fastidio, y había días en que eso era más difícil que de costumbre.

Era todavía peor con Kanon y Sorrento que con los otros, porque eran los más cercanos, los que más le dolería perder, y con los que más le costaba ser racional.

El teléfono de Kanon, reposando inocentemente en uno de los apoyabrazos de su sillón, era un recordatorio de que bastaría una llamada ("ven a casa, te necesito") para que Kanon abandonara todo y lo dejara solo.

El maldito aparato empezó a sonar en ese momento. Una versión instrumental de "Who are you".

Kanon no cantaba, pero Baian tenía varios discos de The Who y Julián conocía la letra de esa canción en particular.

I staggered back to the underground  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
I remember throwin' punches around  
And preachin' from my chair

Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

Era una llamada de Saga.

La canción que identificaba las llamadas de Saori era un tema de un anime japonés, algo que tenía que ver con fantasía y caballos voladores.

Julián tomó el teléfono y contempló el nombre de Saga y una fotografía suya parpadear en la pantalla.

Saga nunca llamaba a esa hora.

Debía ser una emergencia.

No se dio cuenta de que una pequeña descarga de cosmoenergía se concentraba en su mano derecha hasta que vio una nubecilla de humo escapándose del teléfono y el aparato dejó de sonar.

"Acabas de freír ese teléfono" observó Poseidón.

Julián colocó cuidadosamente el teléfono de vuelta en el sillón y regresó con sus libros en silencio.

Poseidón no dijo más. Sería interesante saber si Kanon se daría cuenta de la muerte de su teléfono antes de que el remordimiento obligara a Julián a confesarle lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

Misty de Lacerta estaba empezando a cansarse de dar vueltas por los pasillos. ¿En dónde podía estar su madre? Tan pronto como se corrió la voz de que los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce fallecidos habían vuelto, todos los habitantes del Santuario que eran parientes o amigos de alguno de ellos se habían presentado en el palacio. Pero su madre, que vivía en el palacio mismo, no aparecía por ningún lado y Misty no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea ir a buscarla por las Doce Casas o, peor aún, en Rodorio; Mara despreciaba profundamente aquel pueblo, al que siempre estaba comparando (desfavorablemente) con su tierra natal, Ítaca.

Por mucho que quisiera hallarla, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya que era el líder de los Caballeros de Plata y el Patriarca sin duda querría que asumiera de nuevo sus responsabilidades lo más rápido posible, de modo que tomó una decisión y se encaminó hacia los telares. Si su madre no daba señales de vida donde solía estar, tal vez su padrastro sí estaría en el lugar que le correspondía… y, efectivamente, se encontró con él a medio camino.

-Jacques –saludó Misty con el grado exacto de frialdad que le había enseñado su madre desde pequeño y que (por alguna extraña razón) siempre parecía entristecer a su padrastro.

-Has vuelto, sano y salvo. Me alegro –dijo Jacques.

-¿Has visto a mi madre?

-Tan pronto como supe la noticia, se lo comuniqué. Con algo de suerte estará aquí mañana o pasado mañana.

-¿Cómo? ¿No está en el Santuario?

-Tan pronto como supo de tu… fallecimiento, abandonó el Santuario. Está en Ítaca.

-Oh. Gracias por avisarle.

-No hay de qué. Ya di orden para que limpien tu habitación y estará lista en una media hora. ¿Necesitas algo? Podemos ir a la cocina y…

-No, yo… Creo que será mejor que me ponga a trabajar ya.

-Espero que no vestido así.

Misty miró la ropa que llevaba puesta. ¿De quién habría sido la idea de enterrarlo con esa túnica? Casi parecía un vestido. Miró a Jacques con algo de angustia al darse cuenta de que no podía evitar sonrojarse en ese momento.

-Creo que necesito cambiarme de ropa.

-Ven conmigo, tengo justo lo apropiado.

Misty se dejó guiar. No era raro que Jacques tuviera siempre a mano "algo apropiado" para él, a fin de cuenta era el jefe de tejedores del Santuario y el encargado de confeccionar la ropa de los Caballeros de Oro, pero al Caballero de Lacerta siempre lo desconcertaba un poco el que se tomara el trabajo de asegurarse de que no le faltara nada. A fin de cuentas, Jacques le había dado su apellido únicamente para saldar una vieja deuda con sus abuelos maternos, no tenía ninguna obligación para con su familia y él y la madre de Misty ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

-_Merci beaucoup, Jacques_ –murmuró, abandonando momentáneamente el tono distante que, de acuerdo con su madre, era la manera correcta de hablarle a quien, a fin de cuentas, no era más que un sirviente.

_-De rien, Argent Chevalier._

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Saga intentó por tercera vez contactar a Kanon por teléfono y tuvo que renunciar. Por lo visto, lo tenía apagado o se le había acabado la batería.

Alcanzarlo por medio del cosmos era casi imposible, el mar y el poder de Poseidón formaban una barrera que frenaba incluso a Atenea cuando ésta intentaba comunicarse con el Shogun del Atlántico Norte. El porqué de eso, era un misterio para Saga.

A Kanon le molestaría que no le hubiera dicho inmediatamente sobre el regreso de las mujeres de la familia, pero Saga realmente lo había intentado. Habría que esperar a que el cabeza hueca de su hermano recordara encender el teléfono.

* * *

**Monte Etna**

* * *

-¿Entonces sí es cierta la leyenda? –dijo Jabu, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa-. ¿La cámara magmática del volcán es el horno de la fragua?

-Pues sí –dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa-. Algunos metales sagrados requieren de un poco más de calor para fundirse que otros materiales, ¿sabes?

-¿Y las erupciones del Etna…?

-A veces calentamos la fragua un poco demasiado.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Afrodita encontró a Saga, su madre y sus hermanas tomando café y tratando de ponerse al día.

-¿Todo está bien aquí? –preguntó desde la entrada de la sala de estar.

-¿Y esta, quién es? –preguntó Geist, con su acostumbrada falta de tacto.

-No soy "ella", soy "él".

-Es Afrodita –dijo Saga.

-¡¿Cómo? –Geist lo miró boquiabierta-. Cielos… creciste. Yo juraba que no pasarías del metro y medio.

-Pues… ya ves, soy muy afortunado –respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa forzada.

-Recuerdo a un chiquillo siempre sucio y harapiento. Es bueno ver que tu presentación personal ha mejorado también.

-¡Geist! –la regañó Febe.

Afrodita apretó los puños, pero se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa.

-Saga, si tienes todo bajo control, creo que iré a ver cómo se las arregla Shun.

-Ve tranquilo.

Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que Afrodita había salido de Géminis, Saga miró con enojo a Geist.

-¿Era necesario ofenderlo así?

-No fue mi intención –respondió ella, contrita-. Me disculparé tan pronto como logre conectar mi lengua con mi cerebro. Es que me sorprendió, en serio, era tan flaco y desnutrido que verlo ahora tan alto y guapo es todo un choque… Aunque… ¿es idea mía o estaba maquillado?

-Sí, usa maquillaje. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-No… si yo…

-Saga –intervino Febe-. Tu hermana está haciendo preguntas muy normales. Puedes responder decentemente o dejar que ella intente buscar las respuestas por su propia cuenta.

Saga frunció el ceño.

-Ixión le quemó la cara cuando era pequeño. Después de eso, procuraba estar sucio para tapar la cicatriz, y cuando era adolescente empezó a usar maquillaje, con el mismo propósito. Prefiere que se burlen de él por el maquillaje a permitir que alguien vea la quemadura. Y yo preferiría que no le menciones ninguna de las dos cosas.

-De acuerdo, hermano.

Afrodita, una vez fuera de Géminis, dudó entre seguir hacia Piscis o regresar a Cáncer, lo cual dio tiempo para que Saga lo alcanzara.

-Geist está avergonzada por la forma en que te habló. Se disculpará contigo tarde o temprano.

-No tenías que regañarla, no es algo grave…

-Madre se encargó de regañarla, no te preocupes. Debo ir al palacio a buscar algunas de sus cosas… -Saga titubeó, mientras miraba en dirección al Este-. Quería preguntarte…

-Saludos, Géminis, Piscis –June les habló desde una buena distancia, venía bajando las gradas a toda prisa.

-Camaleón –respondió Saga-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Solo estaba buscando a Piscis, hum…

Geist y Galatea llegaron con ellos y guardaron silencio, esperando a que terminaran de hablar con June para poder disculparse con Afrodita.

-¿De qué se trata? –Afrodita no conocía muy bien a June, pero sabía que Shun consideraba su relación con ella "algo especial".

-Bueno… -June pareció tomar aire-. Primero que todo, gracias por hospedar a mi Maestro y condiscípulos. Segundo, mi Maestro quiere que sepas que no te estorbarán mucho tiempo en tu casa, solo estarán ahí el tiempo indispensable mientras son reacondicionadas las cabañas. Tercero, Shun me pidió que me asegurara de que la hermana del Caballero de Cáncer estuviera bien y… hum, me di cuenta de que Esmeralda nunca antes había estado en la Casa de Cáncer…

-No, ella ha vivido hasta ahora fuera del Santuario.

-De acuerdo, este es el caso: tiene la habitación, ya ustedes le consiguieron algo de ropa… pero ella va a necesitar algo más, artículos personales… cosas de chicas, ¿me entiendes?

Afrodita parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de responder.

-Me siento como un imbécil. No se me ocurrió.

-Shun dijo que probablemente Cáncer no sabría por dónde empezar y que tú tendrías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ocuparte de todos los detalles al mismo tiempo, así que me dijo que le dijera a Cáncer que me diera permiso de llevar a Esmeralda a Rodorio y conseguir lo más necesario, él dijo que sí, pero Esmeralda no quiere acompañarme, creo que la puse nerviosa, no sé cómo.

"Tal vez hablando tanto y tan rápido" pensó Afrodita.

-Oh… ¿Y entonces?

-Le pregunté si prefería que la llevara su hermano, y me respondió que preferiría ir con Lucy, si no es muy complicado… ¿Quién es Lucy y dónde puedo encontrarla?

Saga tuvo un ataque de tos que sonaba sospechosamente similar a una risa intentando ser ahogada. Geist ni siquiera intentó contener la carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó June, confundida.

-"Lucy" soy yo –explicó Afrodita, inexpresivo.

La máscara de June ocultaba su rostro a los demás, pero su lenguaje corporal era fácil de leer, la chica permaneció desconcertada unos segundos y de pronto se inclinó profundamente, una costumbre japonesa que sin duda había adquirido por pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de Shun.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó, mortificada.

-Tranquila, es solo un apodo que me puso Cáncer cuando éramos niños. De hecho, "Afrodita" también es un apodo, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre real?

-Lucien.

-Oh, ¿de ahí el "Lucy"?

-Correcto.

-Cáncer no pareciera ser un bromista _tan_ pesado –murmuró June, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Espera a conocerlo bien.

-Pero Esmeralda… ella habla de "Lucy" como de una chica.

Geist, que ya había logrado calmarse, estalló nuevamente en carcajadas hasta que Galatea le dio un codazo.

-Se habrá confundido –dijo Afrodita, luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Galatea-, sucede con frecuencia. En fin, la pobre niña está pasando por una situación difícil; si quiere que las acompañe, será mejor que lo haga.

-¿Puedo ir yo también? –pidió Geist.

-¿Para que puedas seguir riéndote de mí?

-No, no –la muchacha levantó ambas manos-. Te seguí para pedirte perdón y lamento haberme reído, en serio. Quiero reivindicarme ante ti, me portaré bien y seré útil si me das una oportunidad, ¿quieres?

-Sea –respondió Afrodita, resignado-. ¿Tú también, Galatea?

-No. Iré con Saga al palacio.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Kanon entró a la sala de estar y contempló un poco sorprendido a Julián, que parecía más aplicado que nunca con su tarea. Eso era una novedad. Normalmente necesitaba un látigo y una silla para obligarlo a hacer los deberes. ¿Sería una señal del fin del mundo, o él se estaría volviendo tan viejo y respetable como para que sus órdenes fueran obedecidas a la primera?

-¿Cómo va eso? –preguntó.

Julián casi dio un salto en la silla al escuchar su voz y el lado paranoico de Kanon se puso alerta de inmediato. Ahí había algo que se sentía sospechosamente como una conciencia intranquila.

-Bien, creo.

-¿Has visto mi teléfono? Creo que lo dejé por… ah, aquí está. Hoy es el turno de Saga para llamarme y… qué extraño…

-¡Kanon! –Baian se asomó por la puerta-. ¡Ven rápido! ¡Feng escapó y se llevó a sus sobrinos!

Kanon dejó el teléfono en el sillón y salió apresuradamente siguiendo a Baian. Había que encontrar a Feng antes de que se metiera en un lío.

Julián se quedó mirando el teléfono. Luego se levantó, tomó el aparato, lo escondió entre sus libros y salió para ayudar a los demás en la búsqueda.

* * *

**Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

-Llegué a creer que habías muerto –dijo Galatea, cuando ella y Saga habían subido en silencio un largo trecho-. Y entonces lamenté el que nunca fuéramos realmente cercanos. Se nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y quiero rectificar eso.

-No es tu culpa –Saga se encogió de hombros-. Tenemos diez años de diferencia, eso es demasiado, prácticamente somos de generaciones diferentes…

Se interrumpió y frunció el ceño. Sí, tenían diez años de diferencia… pero eso contradecía lo que recordaba. Si las gemelas eran diez años menores que él y Kanon, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro de que la madre de los cuatro había muerto cuando él era pequeño?

En los últimos meses se había resignado a vivir con el hecho de que para algunas cosas su memoria era tan clara y detallada que parecía fotográfica, mientras que ciertos recuerdos que deberían ser tanto o más claros se volvían confusos y borrosos al punto de no poder sacar de ellos nada en limpio. Cómo y cuándo había muerto su madre, por lo visto, era uno de esos últimos.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Galatea.

-No es nada. Tengo problemas tratando de recordar algunas cosas de los últimos quince años o lago así… Por ejemplo, sé que dejaste la Orden, pero no recuerdo cuándo ni por qué motivo.

Galatea enarcó una ceja.

-Fue durante la época en la que te di por muerto. Nadie sabía dónde estabas y se rumoraba que el Patriarca Arles te envió lejos en una misión especial. Tal vez no te enteraste de mi partida.

-¿Te molestaría contarme qué pasó?

-Ocurrió poco después de que Arles expulsó A Geist de la Orden. Me llamó a su presencia, me dijo que el Santuario tenía demasiado tiempo sin una primera sacerdotisa y que esperaba que asumiera el puesto lo más pronto posible. Yo le respondí que no estaba dispuesta a casarme con un hombre que era cliente de todas las hetairas desde aquí hasta Atenas.

Saga le dirigió una mirada de horror absoluto. Por tradición se esperaba que el Patriarca y la primera sacerdotisa fueran un matrimonio, siempre que las circunstancias lo permitieran. Pero Arles no podía haber pretendido… no, la sola idea era demasiado horrible…

-Se rió en mi cara –continuó Galatea, que no había advertido el espanto de Saga-. Prácticamente se doblaba de risa. Cuando por fin logró hablar de nuevo, me dijo que no estaba tan loco como para siquiera considerar la idea y que además tú te suicidarías antes que tolerar "semejante aberración".

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sus palabras exactas –Galatea arrugó la nariz-. Supongo que apreciaba mucho a sus hetairas.

-…Quizá…

¿De cuántas hetairas estarían hablando? ¿Qué tan promiscuo había sido Arles, a fin de cuentas? Saga recordaba vagamente a Dido y que en sus recuerdos de cuando Afrodita tenía doce años había tenido la impresión de que había otras, pero Galatea parecía convencida de que habían sido más de lo socialmente aceptable hasta para un hombre soltero.

¿Los demás Caballeros de Oro también sabrían de las hetairas? Saga empezó a sudar frío.

-Entonces, ¿no querías ser la primera sacerdotisa?

-Habría aceptado, pero Arles dijo que si me preocupaba tanto la respetabilidad de la Orden, podría asegurarla casándome de una buena vez con mi prometido. Huí del Santuario esa misma noche.

-¿Huiste por eso? –Saga no podía terminar de creer lo que escuchaba-. Pero si has estado comprometida con Aldebarán casi desde que naciste…

-Sí, pero padre dijo que era solo por cumplir con la tradición y que no tendríamos que casarnos si uno de los dos se oponía.

-Él siempre te ha querido…

-Problema suyo.

-Ya veo. Entonces, supongo que el que no hayas aceptado fue la mejor decisión.

-Lo fue.

-¿De verdad no le tienes ningún afecto? Es una buena persona.

-Una buena persona que no movió un dedo para impedir que Arles hiciera con la Orden lo que le diera su muy regalada gana.

Saga fijó la mirada en las escaleras que les faltaban todavía por subir.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de mí, hermana –declaró.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿No? –Saga sonrió con amargura-. Tal vez más bien sea peor.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –pidió ella, exasperada.

-Claro.

Ya estaban en el palacio cuando Galatea notó a otra persona que salía de ahí.

-Adelántate, hermano, necesito una palabra o dos con Maurice.

Saga asintió y siguió su camino mientras Galatea alcanzaba a Misty.

-Espera, Lacerta, tengo que hablar contigo.

Misty, que ya había empezado a bajar las gradas, se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa. Galatea tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comentar el extraño aspecto que ofrecía el Caballero de Lacerta, ataviado con ropa en perfecto estado y una capa nueva, pero con la armadura de plata en muy mal estado. El metal presentaba grietas y abolladuras, incluso faltaban varios trozos, como si acabara de salir de un combate.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo me diriges la palabra?

-Desde ahora mismo, parece.

-Como sea… habla… Ah, y ya que estamos en eso, por favor, dile a tu hermana que espero sepa ser discreta sobre mi participación en su fuga.

Las palabras de Misty, dichas con la indiferencia que solía reservar para Geist, hirieron a Galatea. Era evidente que las estaba confundiendo y estuvo tentada a señalárselo, pero en lugar de eso se irguió cuan alta era y le habló con el desdén propio de su gemela.

-¿Temes que mi padre vaya a castigarte por ayudar a una sacerdotisa a huir de sus deberes?

-No. Lo que pienso es que ni a ella ni a mí nos conviene que el padre de ustedes piense que quisimos escapar _juntos_.

De todas las cosas arrogantes y cínicas que podría haber insinuado… Galatea entrecerró los ojos y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para hablar con un tono sarcástico que habría hecho aplaudir a Kanon.

-Oh, por favor. ¿En serio crees a mi padre tan ingenuo y poco observador como para imaginar siquiera que la virtud de mujer alguna pueda correr peligro a tu lado?

-No esperaba que tuvieras una opinión tan alta de mí.

-Idiota. Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cuando intentaste seducir al novio de Afrodita?

Misty se encogió de hombros.

-Eso solo fue una broma. Al final resultó que Máscara Mortal ni siquiera era su novio.

Trataba de lucir calmado, pero Galatea se sintió amargamente satisfecha al darse cuenta de que no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Podría (y debería) dejar así las cosas, su cólera era contra el universo en general, no contra Misty en particular, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por detenerse antes de retorcer el puñal.

-Y supongo que piensas que no me di cuenta de cuando le enviaste rosas al prometido de Galatea.

-…¿Qué? –la expresión arrogante de Misty fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa-. Pero eso… fue otra broma…

-Oh, sí, _sin duda_. Una pequeña venganza contra Máscara Mortal, ponerlo un poco en ridículo frente a Aldebarán, ¿no? Dime una cosa, Maurice, ¿por qué no le enviaste rosas rojas?

-¿Ah? –Misty retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Si yo hubiera planeado esa broma con la intención de dejar a Máscara Mortal en ridículo, habría enviado rosas rojas. A Aldebarán lo conmovió mucho el regalo, ¿sabes? Rosas rosadas, amarillas y blancas, todas en capullo, ni una sola abierta todavía. "Admiración", "amistad", "amor platónico"… Aldebarán se dio cuenta de inmediato que no las había enviado Cáncer, independientemente de lo que dijera la tarjeta. Me dijo que escogió muy cuidadosamente la respuesta que le dio a su "supuesto" admirador por si acaso el verdadero remitente estaba escuchando.

"Fue por eso que ayudaste a Galatea a escapar, pero te quedaste atrás y dejaste que ella se las arreglara como pudiera lejos del Santuario, ¿no? ¡Querías una oportunidad con Aldebarán! Pues bien, la tuviste. ¿Por qué no la aprovechaste? ¿Te dio miedo tener que admitir tus preferencias? ¡Tonto! ¡Mis padres, mis hermanos, mi hermana, la Orden entera! ¡Todos se dieron cuenta desde hace mucho! ¡Creo que hasta tu madre lo sabe! ¿Qué? ¿No se lo has dicho porque temes que se avergüence de ti? ¡Como si no hubieras sido una continua decepción para ella toda tu vida…!

Galatea hizo una pausa y (por fin) empezó a tomar conciencia de lo mucho que se había pasado de la raya. Estaba enojada con Misty por haberla abandonado a su suerte cuando huyó del Santuario, pero al empezar a hablar no había tenido conscientemente la intención de ser cruel.

-…Entonces, ¿a Aldebarán le gustaron las rosas?

-¿Qué?

Misty la miró directamente. Se esforzaba por sonreír al tiempo que luchaba contra las lágrimas, el resultado era una mueca inquietante.

-Eran rosas en botón, Gala, hay que tomarlas como lo que representan: los sentimientos de un niño enamoradizo. Cuando creces, los sentimientos cambian y si fuera a enviarle rosas _ahora_ al Caballero de Tauro, serían solamente blancas, testimonio de admiración, afecto y respeto. No necesitas estar celosa.

-Yo no… un momento, ¿"Gala"?

-Al principio te confundí con Geist, pero Aldebarán y ella nunca han sido amigos, él no le habría explicado el lenguaje de las flores ni habría discutido con ella un asunto tan personal.

-Maurice, yo…

-Eres el epítome de la imbecilidad, querida prima, y no te mereces la lealtad de Aldebarán. Espero sinceramente que pagues juntas todas las que le has hecho.

Dicho eso, Misty pasó junto a ella y empezó a descender las gradas sin mirarla otra vez.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

-¡Quieto ahí, mocoso! –exclamó Kanon, cortándole el paso a Feng-. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

No le sorprendía que quisiera escapar, él habría hecho lo mismo. Por eso, no puso mucho empeño en parecer severo y sus palabras, aunque duras, se oían con un tono resignado. Si por él fuera, lo dejaría ir, pero si Shuolong se enteraba, probablemente buscaría (y encontraría) a Feng para ejecutarlo. Encontrarlo, aunque fuera a tan respetable distancia del Soporte Principal, era un verdadero alivio.

-Está loco –dijo Feng, expresándose trabajosamente en griego.

-No necesitas decírmelo. Sé que tengo que estar loco para…

-Usted no, mi padre.

-¿Eh?

-Me llamó. Me ordenó salir del palacio con mis sobrinos. Pensé que huiríamos, pero lo que quiere es matarnos –Feng miró nervioso a su alrededor-. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, trato de alejarme, él me sigue.

Kanon sintió que el aire se desplazaba y advirtió que el suelo vibraba. Pronto, un enorme dragón gris fue visible a la distancia, se acercaba a ellos con determinación, aunque no demasiado rápido. No volaba, sino que casi se arrastraba subiendo y bajando los peñascos con movimientos que obligaron a Kanon a pensar en iguanas, pero la imagen no resultaba divertida si la "iguana" en cuestión tenía treinta metros de largo.

Hasta para alguien que no sabía nada de dragones (como él), resultaba evidente que Wu Fei era viejo, sumamente viejo. Sus escamas eran opacas y grandes cicatrices decoraban todo su cuerpo, aquel anciano había sobrevivido a muchos combates.

-Ay, no –murmuró Kanon.

De acuerdo, había hecho cosas realmente tontas a lo largo de su vida, pero pelear con ese dragón no iba a ser una de ellas.

Lo más sensato sería abrir un portal a la Otra Dimensión y volver al palacio para alertar a todos de la amenaza.

Como Feng necesitaba las dos manos para cargar el envoltorio con sus sobrinos, Kanon se lo quitó rápidamente, sostuvo los huevos de dragón con un brazo, invocó la puerta dimensional y le tendió su mano libre a Feng, no iba a arriesgarse a que se le perdiera en la Otra Dimensión.

-Toma mi mano –indicó al ver que Feng se quedaba inmóvil sin entender el gesto-. ¡Vamos! –insistió.

Feng lo miró, miró el portal a la Otra Dimensión, miró a su padre… y echó a correr en otra dirección.

Kanon se quedó pasmado por un instante, viendo que el dragón viejo se desviaba para perseguir al joven.

-¡Loco! ¡Tengo que estar loco! –exclamó al tiempo de empezar a correr para alcanzar a Feng.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

Saga dejó que Galatea alcanzara a Misty y continuó buscando a Shion. Lo encontró fácilmente, contemplando las Doce Casas desde uno de los grandes ventanales del segundo piso. Al verlo, Shion fue hacia él de inmediato.

-Saga, hijo, ¿está todo bien?

Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando y el desbarajuste que suponía el regreso de tantos que ya había sido llorados y cuya pérdida había sido asumida en su debido momento no parecía ser el único motivo.

-Considerando las circunstancias, diría que sí –mintió, porque no podía presentar hechos concretos que justificaran sus inquietudes-. Solo vine a buscar algunas pertenencias de mi madre y hermanas. Están guardadas en lo sótanos.

-Sí, claro.

A Saga le sorprendió un poco el que Shion caminara a su lado en dirección a los sótanos.

-Hijo…

-Me ha llamado "hijo" varias veces últimamente, incluso en público.

-¿Eso te molesta?

Saga negó con la cabeza.

-Me confunde. Siendo niño, me explicó con muy buenas razones que mencionar nuestro parentesco en público podría dar motivos a otros miembros de la Orden para pensar que podría haber favoritismo de su parte. Ahora, de pronto me llama "hijo" hasta frente a los más jóvenes, lo que no estaban enterados… Aldebarán, por ejemplo, hace poco dijo "tu padre" en lugar de "el Patriarca" o "el Maestro Shion" al referirse a usted, y yo no puedo corregir esa informalidad si usted mismo está siendo informal.

Shion se quedó mudo por un instante.

-¿Te avergüenza que sea tu padre?

Fue el turno de Saga para sorprenderse.

-No, señor.

-¿Entonces?

-No soy digno de llamar hijo suyo.

Estaban bajando las escaleras que llevaban a los sótanos. Shion apoyó una mano en el hombro derecho de Saga para detenerlo.

-Saga… ¿recuerdas cómo murió tu madre?

-Se ahogó -por la posición en la que estaban, Saga no podía ver a Shion, pero sintió que la mano de éste apretaba un poco más su hombro, como si el Patriarca temiera de pronto caer gradas abajo y necesitara apoyarse en él-. ¿Maestro?

Shion lo abrazó con fuerza inesperada y Saga tuvo que agarrarse del pasamanos para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿Maestro?

-Saga, hijo mío. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he amado desde años antes de que nacieras.

-¿Eh?

-Puedes dudar lo que quieras de mi cordura y de mis decisiones, échame en cara mis errores, pero jamás dudes de mi afecto por ti, por tu hermano y por tus hermanas.

-No comprendo.

-No importa. Prométeme que no dudarás que los quiero.

-…Lo prometo.

-Gracias. Perdona que te deje aquí, debo ir a hablar con tu madre.

Shion lo soltó y se marchó, dejando a Saga confundido, preocupado y con más preguntas para añadir a su lista de misterios sin resolver.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

El dragón gris rugió y Kanon descubrió con no poca sorpresa que el viento agitaba su capa.

¿Viento? ¿Ahí abajo? Ciertamente había corrientes de aire que parecían seguir flojamente los patrones de las corrientes marinas, pero nunca pasaban de una agradable brisa. Aquello, en cambio era un vendaval que olía a lluvia… ¡y en el Santuario de Poseidón solo llovía si Poseidón lo ordenaba!

Jamir estaba en el Tíbet, pero los lemurianos no eran originarios de Asia ni tenían mucho contacto con las otras etnias de China, de modo que la información que había transmitido Shion a sus hijos acerca de los dragones chinos era escasa y superficial, apenas lo indispensable como para Kanon se diera cuenta de que el dragón probablemente era muy probablemente la causa del fenómeno… y de que él no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Alcanzó a Feng y lo detuvo, seguro de que lo mejor sería ponerse a salvo y avisar a los demás.

-¡Espera, niño!

Feng le dirigió una mirada de desesperación.

-¡Estaba alejándolo de mis sobrinos!

-Mala estrategia teniendo una ruta de escape.

Kanon abrió de nuevo la Otra Dimensión. Estaba a punto de sujetar a Feng y obligarlo a entrar cuando Wu Fei rugió y la Otra Dimensión se cerró con un chasquido.

Una parte de la capa de Kanon, que había ondeado hacia la puerta dimensional, desapareció junto con ésta, como si la hubieran cortado unas tijeras invisibles.

Kanon contempló su capa mutilada y luego miró a Feng, interrogante.

-Magia de dragón. Padre me impide volver a mi verdadera forma y ahora canceló su puerta dimensional.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

-Se requiere mucho poder y mucho esfuerzo, no podrá mantener algo así durante mucho tiempo, pero creo que será más que suficiente como para que nos mate a los cinco.

Realmente no sentía deseos de averiguar si Feng estaba en lo cierto. Se quitó la capa y la usó para envolver los huevos de forma más segura, sin dejar de vigilar a Wu Fei.

-No estamos tan lejos del Pilar del Ártico… Feng, quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas, busca a cualquier tritón o sirena y dile que llame a los Shogun. Yo distraeré a tu padre.

Su primer impulso fue darle el paquete, pero cambió de opinión casi de inmediato: si el chico se caía, probablemente la historia de sus sobrinos acabaría antes de empezar; además, existía el riesgo de que Wu Fei persiguiera a Feng y los huevos sin prestarle más atención a Kanon.

Acomodó mejor su agarre en el envoltorio y le señaló una vez más a Feng el camino que debía tomar.

-¿Mis sobrinos?

-No temas por ellos, yo protegeré el nido.

Su intención al decir eso era tranquilizar a Feng con una broma tonta. No tenía idea de que habían dicho sin proponérselo una frase tradicional, con la que las madres dragón se despedían de los guerreros que marchaban al combate.

Feng le dirigió una mirada extraña (sabía todavía menos acerca de humanos que Kanon acerca de dragones y luego de oír eso ya no estaba muy seguro de si Kanon era él o ella), pero enderezó los hombros y asintió con solemnidad.

-Volveré, victorioso o muerto –declaró muy serio, completando el ritual, y echó a correr.

Kanon se quedó un poco intrigado por la actitud de Feng, pero no tenía tiempo para meditar al respecto. Atacó a Wu Fei con una descarga de energía apenas suficiente como para llamar su atención y logró que el dragón lo mirara con fijeza.

-¡Wu Fei! ¡¿Buscas a tus nietos? –Kanon levantó el envoltorio-. ¡Los tengo aquí!

El dragón rugió de nuevo y se lanzó contra Kanon.

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea (específicamente, el anfiteatro)**

* * *

Misty sabía de sobra que iba a tener algún que otro problema para poner a trabajar a los Caballeros de Plata, pero encontrarse con una insurrección fue toda una sorpresa.

Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a la Amazona de Ofiuco, pero no le quedó más remedio que observarla muy cuidadosamente cuando Shaina le informó que sus órdenes no serían obedecidas. Miró rápidamente a los demás (que parecían tan sorprendidos como él) y se concentró de nuevo en ella.

-Soy el líder de los Caballeros de Plata –dijo él con ironía, como asumiendo que ella no estaba enterada de ese detalle.

-Ya no lo eres –sentenció Shaina.

La sonrisa de Misty se hizo más amplia y menos sincera.

-¿Quién tomó mi lugar?

-Yo.

-¿Tú, Ofiuco?

-Sí, yo.

Misty miró a los Caballeros de Plata congregados alrededor de ambos.

-Díganme, señores, dama, ¿la Amazona de Ofiuco ha sido una buena líder durante mi ausencia?

Shaina apretó los puños cuando Misty la miró de nuevo con una ceja enarcada, luego de que nadie respondiera a su pregunta.

-La mayoría del nivel de Plata murió poco después que tú –espetó ella.

-Ah, con razón. ¿A quienes has estado comandando, entonces?

-Águila y Camaleón.

-Águila y… ¿Camaleón? ¡Albiore! ¿Camaleón es tu pequeña June?

-Sí, Lacerta.

-Mis felicitaciones, no sabía que ya tenía la armadura.

-…No lo notifiqué al Santuario en su momento…

-Siempre retrasado con el papeleo –Misty suspiró con exageración-. Espero que _nos avises_ antes de que se acabe la semana, para que tu niña pueda ser inscrita en los libros como es debido. ¿Alguien más tiene un alumno graduado que no haya sido reportado todavía? –Deyos y Asterión levantaron la mano-. Lo mismo para ustedes.

-¡Lacerta! –reclamó Shaina.

-Ya voy contigo, Ofiuco, un momento. Esto tengo que decirlo antes de que se me olvide. ¿Quién está a cargo de los Caballeros Negros?

-Probablemente el Caballero del Fénix –apuntó Deyos-. Lo llaman "Maestro".

-Ese mocoso tiene 15 años si mal no recuerdo, no puede haber sido su Maestro.

-¿Tal vez Ixión de Cáncer? –sugirió Moses-. Fue el Maestro de Fénix.

-Hum. Es igual, aunque hayan sido alumnos de un Caballero de Oro, también hay que asignarles un Decurión. Eso me recuerda, ¿a los diez nuevos de Bronce ya se les asignó Decurión, Ofiuco? Ya que solo estaban ustedes tres, ¿una sola tomó a los diez, o se los repartieron Aquila y tú?

-¿Pero de qué…? No. La Orden estaba diezmada y me pareció que era superfluo organizarlos así cuando con costos teníamos _una_ decuria. En cualquier caso, los Cinco suelen trabajar como un grupo independiente del resto de la Orden…

-Malo.

-…¿Qué?

-Tenemos normas, Ofiuco.

-¡Habría sido ridículo tratar de organizarlos de esa manera!

-Bueno, pues ya no lo es. Albiore, me imagino que querrás hacerte cargo de Andrómeda, como hasta ahora.

-Sí, Lacerta.

-He visto que dos de tus otros alumnos andan por ahí, ¿qué armaduras están usando?

-No tengo idea, parece que se las asignó alguien más luego de mi muerte.

-Averígualo, si son de Bronce, quédatelos también. Con ellos y Camaleón tendrás cuatro y… ahora veremos cómo completamos los diez. Por tradición, el decurión de ustedes debería ser Casiopea, pero no tenemos representante de Casiopea de momento, así que me parece que lo ideal es que tú seas el primer Decurión. ¿Objeciones, Albiore?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. Ahora…

-¡Lacerta! –insistió Shaina.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Acabo de decirte que ya no eres el líder!

-No recuerdo haber sido destituido de mi puesto. ¿Me lo notificaron verbalmente o por escrito?

-¡No te burles de mí!

-No lo hago, fue una pregunta seria. Si estás tan empeñada en ocupar mi lugar como líder de los Caballeros de Plata, ¿por qué no lo haces de la manera correcta y me retas a un duelo, según la tradición y el reglamento?

-No sería un combate justo.

-Por favor. Las Amazonas fueron admitidas en la Orden debido a una idea de igualdad…

-Tu armadura está dañada, idiota.

-La tuya también.

-¡Claro que no!

-Esa máscara debe impedirte ver con claridad. Bueno, si no quieres retarme, entonces cállate y déjame trabajar. Tenemos que…

-¡Lacerta! –gritó Shaina, furiosa.

-¿Sí, Ofiuco? –preguntó Misty, fingiendo inocencia.

Aquello fue el colmo para la Amazona y Shaina atacó sin más advertencias.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Misty parecía estar aguardando su ataque y se defendió ya sin sonrisas burlonas y sin decir una sola palabra. El combate fue breve, Shaina logró alcanzarlo un par de veces, incluso logró herirlo ligeramente en un costado, donde su armadura dañada no lograba protegerlo apropiadamente.

Sin embargo, Misty era igual de rápido que ella y parecía estar mejor enfocado, al menos la cólera no nublaba su juicio, y no tardó en encontrar sus puntos débiles. Pocos minutos después, Shaina estaba acorralada y un golpe que parecía calculado con toda precisión, logró hacerla caer de rodillas un segundo antes de que su máscara cayera en pedazos.

-Como te dije, no fue una lucha desigual –dijo Misty tranquilamente, ni siquiera tenía la respiración agitada-. Tu máscara estaba seriamente dañada, no habría podido romperla con un solo golpe si no hubiera estado agrietada. De hecho, creo que todas nuestras armaduras han pasado por muy malos ratos.

-Esto… no te lo perdonaré… -jadeó Shaina. ¡Aquello no era posible! ¡Era la _tercera _vez que le rompían la máscara!

-No te estoy pidiendo perdón. Retaste mi autoridad, respondí a tu reto. Puedes retarme de nuevo, pero te recomendaría esperar por lo menos a que haya menos trabajo pendiente. Estaré encantado de luchar contra ti cuando así lo quieras.

Shaina se olvidó de la máscara para dirigirle una mirada sorprendida, pero ya Misty no le estaba prestando atención, sino que se dirigió al resto de los Caballeros de Plata.

-Ahora, como nos ha demostrado Ofiuco, un problema urgente es el estado de las armaduras. Hablaré con el Patriarca sobre la forma en que se organizará la reparación, pero recuerden que solamente contamos con un armero y su aprendiz, aunque el Patriarca Shion pueda disponer de tiempo para ayudarles, sigue siendo demasiado trabajo para muy pocas personas. Por lo tanto, quiero una lista con los nombres de aquellos de ustedes que tengan alguna habilidad, por pequeña que sea, que sirva en la reparación, se ofrecerán como voluntarios para asistir al Caballero de Aries. Ofiuco, tú te encargarás de la lista.

Shaina lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Yo?

-¿Tienes objeciones?

-…No.

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Volviendo a lo de las decurias…

Diez minutos más tarde, los Caballeros de Plata estaba organizados una vez más y listos para trabajar como un equipo.

Los cuatro de mayor experiencia trabajando con jóvenes (Albiore, Deyos, Asterión y Marin) habían recibido el encargo de supervisar a los Caballeros de Bronce y organizar a aquellos que todavía no lo estuvieran. La lista con los nombres y habilidades de los que podían ayudar a Mu (lamentablemente, muy corta) estaba lista para ser entregada al Patriarca y parecían haberse resuelto todos los problemas de alojamiento.

Shaina descubrió con algo de sorpresa que en algún momento se había convertido en la segunda al mando, porque Misty no había tenido el menor reparo en pedir su opinión en los asuntos sobre los que ella estaba mejor enterada y le había dicho a todos que confiaran en el criterio de ella cuando tuvieran dudas.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Shaina mientras recogía los restos de su máscara cuando ya cada quien había marchado a sus labores.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Marin.

-Lacerta. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en pelear conmigo por el mando si al final me reconoció autoridad frente a los otros?

-Para hacer las cosas con orden, supongo –Marin suspiró al advertir la expresión desconcertada de la Amazona de Ofiuco-. A veces eres tan despistada como Seiya. Te demostró respeto al permitir que lo retaras en lugar de simplemente ordenarle a alguno de los otros que te hiciera callar. Hasta hoy eras una líder autonombrada, pero ahora tu autoridad tiene sustento y el que quiera cuestionarla tendría que retarte. En cambio, si Lacerta simplemente hubiera cedido cuando te negaste a reconocer su autoridad, cualquiera de los otros habría podido reclamar el mando con los mismos méritos que tenías en ese momento y, si los conozco bien, algunos lo habrían hecho. Pudimos tener una pequeña guerra civil contigo, Cetus, Sagitta, Pavus y Lotus, y _ellos_ tienen más experiencia que tú y son tanto o más tercos.

-Él… no nombró decurión a ninguno de ellos…

-No. Eligió a los que tenemos discípulos graduados y _además_ tendremos el mínimo de fricciones con Seiya y sus amigos. ¿Por qué crees que insistió tanto en que Albiore es el principal de los cuatro decuriones? Sabe que Asterión, Deyos y yo lo respetamos mucho a pesar de que los cuatro tenemos formas de pensar y actuar muy diferentes, eso también evitará roces y ahorrará problemas.

Misty logró mantener su dignidad mientras se alejaba de todos. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad logró llegar hasta una fuente de piedra que estaba bastante escondida entre los árboles (probablemente era más antigua que el anfiteatro) y pudo dar gracias en silencio a todos los dioses cuyos nombres conocía (y también a los que no conocía) por no haberse desmayado frente a todos los demás.

Conocía incluso el nombre de su problema (¿cómo no? "Hematofobia" es una palabra griega), y sabía de memoria cada uno de los síntomas que experimentaba al ver sangre, fuera propia o ajena: aumento de la respuesta cardiovascular, incremento en el ritmo cardíaco y la presión arterial, seguidos por un descenso brusco que provocaba palidez, sudoración, náusea, pérdida del equilibrio y, en ocasiones, desmayos.

Lo único que había podido encontrar hasta ese momento que lo ayudara a contener un poco los síntomas, era evitar la sangre a toda costa (incluso el pensar en ella) o lavarla inmediatamente en el infortunado caso de no tener más opción que entrar en contacto con ella.

Mientras arrancaba el pedazo de su camisa que rodeaba la herida que le había hecho Ofiuco y lo mojaba en la fuente para lavarse la herida (y la sangre, principalmente la sangre), sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su padrastro había tardado más en confeccionar esa camisa que él en arruinarla. Entre eso, la sangre y la desagradable charla con Galatea, se sentía realmente patético.

Ojalá que el regreso de Atenea a su Santuario implicara largos años de paz, porque había sabido su vida entera que no duraría mucho cuando tuviera que participar en verdaderos combates.

Por algo lo había vencido Pegaso tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta el resultado de su última conversación, Shion comprendía perfectamente la expresión de desconcierto de Febe al verlo llegar a la Casa de Géminis, ahorrarse todos los saludos y ceremonias para ir directamente hacia ella y tomarla de la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Febe se soltó de su mano con rapidez.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?

El Patriarca miró sorprendido a la sacerdotisa. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso su memoria estaba dañada, como la de Saga?

-Soy Shion…

Febe enarcó una ceja. Aquel gesto simple solo podía traducirse como "no te creo ni media palabra" y normalmente no fallaba en irritar a Shion, pero en ese momento le produjo alivio. Sí, era Febe, estaba viva, era real… y esa endemoniada ceja arqueada era el gesto que sus hijos habían aprendido de ella incluso antes de empezar a hablar.

-¡Shion! –exclamó ella, indignada. ¡Tuvieron que ponerte su nombre!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Eres hijo de la amante que tenía en Jamir? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Oh, espera, ya entiendo: tu madre era su esposa legítima por los ritos lemurianos y "la otra" soy yo. ¿Es eso?

-¿Febe?

-¿Mis hijos son los bastardos y no los de ella? ¡Contéstame!

-¡No entiendo de qué me hablas! ¡Soy Shion!

-¡Ya sé que te llamas Shion, _niño!_

Entonces fue cuando Shion comprendió lo que pasaba: el poder de Hades y la sangre de Atenea lo habían devuelto a la vida con un cuerpo mucho más joven que el que había tenido a la hora de su muerte en Star Hill. Era lógico que Febe se sintiera confundida al estar hablando con alguien idéntico al Shion que había conocido, solo que mucho menos viejo.

Se recogió la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostró la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo, la marca imborrable que había tenido que dejarle su Maestro para salvarle la vida y la cordura en una ocasión.

-Puede que ahora parezca más joven, pero soy el único Shion que conoces.

Febe examinó la cicatriz y lo miró de nuevo, boquiabierta. El asombro la hacía parecerse a la jovencita que había sido alguna vez y Shion no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar su mejilla.

Su relación no había sido sencilla precisamente.

Shion no había comprendido hasta qué punto la sangre de Atenea que corría por sus venas era una maldición además de una bendición sino hasta mucho después de la muerte de su primera esposa, cuando alguien le hizo ver que su luto se había alargado ya veinte años y él tenía casi el mismo aspecto que el día de su boda. Era inmortal hasta que los dioses decretaran otra cosa y, aunque eso le ayudó a reconstruir la Orden casi desde cero, al mismo tiempo estaba condenado a ver morir a todos los que amaba.

Los hijos que tuvo con su primera esposa llegaron a adultos, pero murieron sin descendencia, al igual que los hijos que tuvo con su segunda esposa. Gemelos, siempre gemelos, y siempre nacidos bajo el signo de Géminis. Siempre de ojos verdes y siempre tan iguales y tan dispares…

Fue toda una sorpresa al reconocer en David y Jonatan a Aspros y Deuteros, que había sido los Caballeros de Géminis de su generación, muertos ambos en la guerra contra Hades. Aunque solo uno estaba destinado a ser Caballero, acabaron por vestir ambos el ropaje dorado, porque David murió en combate y Jonatan lo reemplazó para morir poco después.

Luego de perder a sus hijos, Shion se casó por segunda vez, y tuvo oportunidad de sorprenderse nuevamente cuando las almas de Aspros y Deuteros reencarnaron una vez más como sus hijos.

Para entonces ya había podido darse cuenta de que en su primera vida los gemelos habían sido Cástor y Pólux; y el misterio de por qué volvían a él quedó aclarado cuando una vista al Oráculo de Delfos le reveló que él mismo era la reencarnación de Tíndaro: era lógico que quisieran nacer en la misma familia que les había correspondido en su primera vida.

También supo entonces que su primera y segunda esposa (separadas por más de cien años) eran en realidad la misma persona, la reencarnación de Leda.

Comprender eso ayudó a calmar el dolor de la repetida pérdida de su familia. No tenía más remedio que vivir hasta que Atenea le permitiera morir, pero sus seres más amados volverían con él cada vez que tuvieran que reencarnar.

Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Febe era Leda, reencarnada una vez más, simplemente esperó a que tuviera edad suficiente y pidió su mano, contento de reunirse con ella de nuevo.

No tomó en cuenta el que Febe tenía el alma de Leda, pero no tenía ninguno de sus recuerdos y no le gustó la idea de tener que casarse con alguien que para entonces (finalmente) tenía el aspecto de un anciano.

Debería haberla cortejado antes de pedírsela a sus padres en lugar de asumir cándidamente que lo amaría en esa vida también solo porque lo había amado en todas las anteriores. Así pues, tuvo que aprender de mala manera que el amor no debe darse por sentado, sino que hay que renovarlo a diario.

Una vez que comprendió su error, intentó repararlo, ganar el corazón de Febe como Tíndaro había ganado el de Leda en su primera vida.

El orgullo de Febe (algo que sus hijos habían heredado sin perder un ápice) fue una dificultad enorme. Sus padres habían considerado su matrimonio una excelente maniobra política, de la que, por cierto, se habían beneficiado mucho. A ella no se le había escapado el detalle de que prácticamente la habían vendido, y el que su esposo le hablara de amor solo servía para alimentar su desconfianza y su cinismo.

A pesar de todo, llegó un momento en que Shion creyó haberlo logrado. Creía haber recuperado el amor de su reina luego de 16 años y cuatro hijos… y entonces nació Atenea.

Ahora Febe lo contemplaba con una expresión de asombro que, poco a poco, fue cambiando a hermética. Sujetó la mano de Shion que acariciaba su mejilla, pero no lo hizo apartarla. Eso ya era una ganancia.

-Si podías rejuvenecer, ¿puede saberse por qué no lo hiciste cuando me casaron contigo?

-…¿Y perderme el espectáculo que armaste en nuestra noche de bodas cuando empezaste a gritarme "viejo verde" y otras lindezas?

-Oh. ¿El que ahora luzcas más joven que mis hijos es tu venganza porque te pegué con la almohada?

-¿Pero qué dices, mujer? Yo no luzco más joven que ellos…

No, solo aparentaba la misma edad que los gemelos, mientras que Febe no representaba ni un día más ni un día menos de los 35 años que tenía al morir.

Febe se apartó de él con un gesto de incomodidad.

-El nuevo Caballero de Aries, ¿es Mu? –preguntó, envolviéndose en su orgullo como en una capa.

-Sí.

-¿Lo criaste junto con mis hijos?

-Eso quería, pero no fue posible. Morí poco después que tú y Dohko se hizo cargo de él.

-¿Quién crió a mi hija menor?

-…Creció en Japón. Un hombre de apellido Kido la adoptó y protegió hasta que despertó su cosmos.

-Y ese niño lemuriano que he visto correteando por ahí, ¿es hijo de Mu?

-No. Febe…

-Me dijeron que tus continuos viajes al Tíbet se debían a que tenías una amante ahí. Alguien de tu mismo pueblo.

Shion la miró, pasmado.

-¿Yo? Pero…

-Cuando trajiste aquí a Mu, lo presentaste como tu sobrino, hijo de tu hermano. Pero, Shion, tú no tienes hermanos.

-Los tuve. Hace doscientos años. Ya murieron todos.

-Entonces, yo te pregunto, Shion de Aries. _Ese_, ¿de quién es hijo?

Las mismas palabras que había empleado con ella…

-Mi hermano menor dejó descendencia. Mu es uno de ellos.

Febe enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste así?

-Es… ni modo, deja ver si puedo contártelo desde el principio. Mu tenía un gemelo que nació muerto, lo cual es considerado de muy mala suerte en nuestra cultura. Como el miembro más anciano de la familia, era mi deber encontrarle un hogar cuando sus padres murieron y los viajes fueron… porque nadie de la familia lo quiso. Y como la familia lo rechazó, el resto de la comunidad tampoco lo quiso.

-¿A un bebé? _¿Nadie_ quiso a un bebé?

-Tenía cuatro años cuando sus padres murieron, aunque creo que no los recuerda. Yo pasé diez meses enteros suplicándole a cada miembro de mi familia, uno por uno, que lo recibiera. Nadie lo aceptó... Mi gente es muy supersticiosa. No me quedó más remedio que tomarlo como aprendiz y empezar a entrenarlo en Yamir antes de traerlo.

-Pero cuando lo trajiste…

-Tampoco quería traerlo, hubiera preferido que se quedara allá, pero ¿cómo iba a dejarlo solo? No pude conseguir quién lo adoptara y tampoco quién lo cuidara en mi nombre, tenía que traerlo, aunque fuera de mala gana.

-¿De mala gana? ¿A un niño de tu familia? ¡Con solo que me lo hubieras explicado bien, yo lo habría recibido de mil amores…!

-Hablas demasiado rápido, Febe. Todavía no te lo he dicho todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

-A diferencia del resto de la familia, yo sí tenía una buena razón para no quererlo aquí. Idas y Linceo reencarnaron en Mu y su gemelo.

-Los Afáridas… -Febe palideció-. ¿Cuál de ellos es Mu?

-Idas.

-¡Idas, precisamente!... ¿Qué hay del otro? Para que se cumpla el ciclo de las reencarnaciones, tiene que haber nacido en la misma generación, aunque lo hiciera después o en otra familia.

-Reencarnó después, en otra rama de la misma familia. Es Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu.

-Así que se han reunido… los asesinos de los Tindáridas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que las reencarnaciones de sus víctimas.

-¿Sigues pensando que lo habrías recibido de mil amores?

-…No ganaría mucho mintiéndote, ¿verdad? En este preciso instante estoy luchando conmigo misma para no echarlos a ambos del Santuario y ojalá de Grecia.

-No serviría de nada.

-Lo sé, pero tengo unas ganas locas de intentarlo de todos modos. ¿Ellos lo saben?

-Si lo saben, no es por mí. Nunca le dije a Mu sobre nuestro parentesco ni le dije por qué el resto de la familia lo rechazó. No creo que le sirva de nada saber ahora que los padres de Kiki llegaron a sugerir que lo abandonara en el monte.

-Cielos… no. ¿Los gemelos lo saben?

-Tampoco les dije, pero, si los conozco, deben haberse enterado de mucho por su cuenta. Pasaron demasiado tiempo llevando y trayendo mensajes por todas las ramas del árbol familiar, difícilmente no iban a preguntarle a alguien qué era todo aquello.

-¿Y sobre Idas y Linceo, saben algo?

-De eso tampoco les hablé. Ni a las gemelas tampoco, ninguno de nuestros hijos sabe al respecto...

-¿"Nuestros hijos", Shion? –dijo Febe, volviendo al sarcasmo de forma repentina-. Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que hablamos me preguntaste quién era el padre de Saga y Kanon.

-Tú en mi lugar habrías preguntado lo mismo.

_-¿En serio?_

-Estuve ausente durante un año y cuando volví tenías… _teníamos_ una recién nacida, creo que…

-¿Cómo que "recién nacida"? ¡Para cuando volviste de Jamir, Atenea ya gateaba!

-…¿Ah? …Pero…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso de que estaba recién nacida?

-Tan pronto como llegué al Santuario, Mara me dijo que habías dado a luz el día anterior a la reencarnación de Atenea.

-Habrás entendido mal, sí di a luz a la reencarnación de Atenea, pero fue en setiembre, el primero de setiembre para ser exactos.

-…¿Es virgo? Yo creía que era géminis… Pero… si estabas encinta _antes_ que de que viajara a Jamir, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

-¡Lo hice! Te escribí muchas veces, no recibí respuesta.

-¿No? Yo te escribí todas las semanas y no me llegó ni una carta tuya, creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

Se miraron perplejos por unos segundos, hasta que el desconcierto de ambos fue reemplazado poco a poco con sospecha.

-Si yo te escribí y tú me escribiste… -empezó Febe.

-Y ninguna carta llegó a su destino… -continuó Shion.

-Hay dos opciones lógicas…

-Uno de los dos miente…

-O alguien interceptó las cartas. ¿Seguro que Mara te dijo que fue la víspera?

-Sí. Saga y Kanon estaban conmigo en ese momento, te lo podrán confirmar. Mi primera reacción fue ir a buscarte, estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se me ocurrió mirar a la niña, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho…

-Yo le daba mis cartas a Mara para que te las enviara –interrumpió Febe-. Tuvo la oportunidad y los medios para interrumpir nuestra comunicación.

-Falta el motivo.

-No se me ocurre ninguno. ¡Es mi prima! ¿Por qué querría hacernos algo así?

-Habrá que preguntárselo.

Febe asintió, pensativa.

-Quizá no fue ella… Ojalá no haya sido ella. Yo intercedí para que le asignaras un Maestro a su hijo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí –Shion frunció el ceño-. También recuerdo que Maurice no reunía las condiciones, pero ella insistía en que _tenía_ que ser Caballero de Oro.

-Eso no lo sabía. ¿Maurice, Caballero de Oro? ¡Imposible! Es Piscis, y las técnicas de la Casa de Piscis involucran sangre, no resistiría ni dos segundos en un combate si tuviera que derramar su propia sangre para invocar rosas.

-Sí, y además no tiene la resistencia natural al veneno que caracteriza a los Caballeros de Piscis, pretender que duplicara la sangre de Medusa era pedirle un imposible, pero por más que se lo expliqué a Mara, ella no quiso entender.

-Pobre Maurice…

-Que no te escuche decir eso. Es demasiado orgulloso como para tolerar la lástima.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Con un brazo ocupado en sostener un envoltorio con tres huevos de dragón, resultaba difícil realizar la Explosión de Galaxias.

Era como si no pudiera canalizar apropiadamente la porción del Cosmos que le pertenecía por derecho. Así, sus ataques eran débiles y estaban mal enfocados, solo servían para irritar todavía más a Wu Fei. Kanon se estaba cansando, pero ya tenía muy claro que Feng tenía razón: el viejo dragón pretendía exterminar a toda su descendencia.

Estaba consciente de que un poco más tarde tendría que elegir entre arriesgar a los pequeños dragones o morir junto con ellos y ya había tomado la decisión más racional y lógica al respecto: no iba a morir ni _por_ ellos ni _con_ ellos. Si no llegaba ayuda en los próximos cinco minutos, tendría que dedicarse a pensar en cómo le diría a Feng lo mucho que lamentaba no haber podido salvarlos.

Pasaron cinco minutos.

Pasaron otros cinco.

Pasaron cinco más.

Kanon había retrocedido una buena porción de terreno esquivando a Wu Fei, sus garras, sus ataques y algún que otro coletazo. Finalmente logró llegar hasta una zona de terreno más escarpado, donde había unas cuantas grietas lo bastante grandes como para que entrara él, pero no tanto como para darle paso al dragón.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, echó a correr, con tan mala suerte que Wu Fei adivinó su intención de inmediato y se lanzo contra él a toda velocidad. La garra izquierda del dragón lo alcanzó en plena espalda.

La escama absorbió la peor parte del impacto, pero el espaldar se fragmentó con el golpe y cayó en pedazos, junto con buena parte de las hombreras. El pectoral, sin nada que lo ajustara ahora, se convirtió en un simple estorbo y Kanon lo dejó caer mientras seguía corriendo hacia la grieta más cercana.

Era meterse en una ratonera, pero no podía pensar en nada mejor por el momento, así que se adentró en la grieta todo lo que pudo, con la esperanza de poder resistir ahí mientras llegaban los otros.

Wu Fei estaba rugiendo de nuevo, con algo de suerte aquel sonido sería frustración y no regocijo, pero no estaba muy seguro al respecto.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la grieta, comprobó que los huevos estaban en buen estado (o por lo menos enteros todavía), los abrigó con la mantita y lo que quedaba de su capa, y los sostuvo cuidadosamente.

Estaba atrapado.

Un rato después, sintió la mente de Drakontas tratando de hacer contacto con la suya.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Percibía a su Escama un tanto desorientada.

"Creo… que nos han dado una paliza. ¿Estás bien tú?"

"Sobreviviré. Y seguro podremos repararte, pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de ese dragón."

"¿Tienes contigo a los sobrinos de Feng?"

"Sí, parecen ilesos. Esperemos que tantas sacudidas no vayan a traumarlos después."

"Las sacudidas no son tan graves antes de la eclosión, el cascarón los protege. Lo que me preocupa es que tu calor corporal puede afectar su desarrollo."

"No tengo idea de si la familia de Feng prefiere niños o niñas y en este momento, créeme, es de lo último que me preocupa. Si no quedan en un estado intermedio, no aceptaré quejas."

"De hecho, es bastante posible que ocurra justamente eso."

"Estás bromeando, ¿no?"

El Dragón Marino resopló y Kanon advirtió con claridad que su Escama reía, aunque lo hacía en silencio. No pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Si Drakontas podía reír a pesar de estar hecho pedazos y esparcido por un área bastante grande, aún tenía que quedar algo de esperanza.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de roca y suspiró. Estaba agotado y muy dolorido, pero de momento, solo podía esperar. Minutos después, se había quedado dormido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas musicales, idiomáticas y de significados de nombres:**

La parte de la letra de la canción que recuerda Julián cuando empieza a sonar el teléfono de Kanon, se podría traducir (flojamente) así:

Trastabillé de regreso al subterráneo

y la brisa echó mi cabello hacia atrás.

Recuerdo haber lanzado puñetazos

y sermonear desde mi silla.

Bueno, ¿quién eres? (¿Quién eres? ¿Quién, quién, quién, quién?).

Realmente quiero saber. (¿Quién eres? ¿Quién, quién, quién, quién?).

Dime, ¿quién eres? (¿Quién eres? ¿Quién, quién, quién, quién?).

Porque realmente quiero saber. (¿Quién eres? ¿Quién, quién, quién, quién?).

(Sí, es el tema de CSI).

Y la canción para las llamadas de Saori, de cuyo título Julián no puede (o no quiere) acordarse, es "Pegasus Fantasy", por supuesto XD

**Frases en francés:**

Merci beaucoup: "muchas gracias".

De rien, Argent Chevalier: "de nada, Caballero de Plata".

**David y Jonatan:** puesto que Shion en realidad es "Sión" pronunciado "a la japonesa", me tomé la libertad de usar nombres hebreos para otra reencarnación de sus hijos XD En la Biblia, David fue el segundo rey de Israel y su mejor amigo era Jonatan, quien era además hijo de Saúl, el primer rey de Israel.

**Mara:** es un nombre hebreo que significa "amarga".


	16. Una cosa es verla venir

**Capítulo dieciséis**

**Una cosa es verla venir y otra cosa es hablar con ella**

**O, lo que es lo mismo**

**Niké**

* * *

**Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Una vez libre de la sangre, Misty se sentó junto a la fuente, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y abrazó sus piernas, rogando para que las náuseas pasaran pronto. Lo único igual de malo que desmayarse era vomitar.

-¿Te pasa algo, lagartija?

¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse MM ahí justo en ese momento? Misty levantó un poco la cabeza con intención de decirle que se fuera al diablo y lo dejara en paz con su miseria, pero entonces vio que MM no estaba solo y prefirió callar y apoyar de nuevo la frente en las rodillas.

¡Aldebarán! Solo faltaba que apareciera por ahí Afrodita.

-Te ves realmente mal –Aldebarán se arrodilló junto a él y lo hizo levantar la cara con sumo cuidado para tocarle la frente- y estás helado en un día que tenemos 35° a la sombra. Será mejor llevarte con un médico.

-No me muevas –suplicó Misty al comprender que Aldebarán se disponía a tomarlo en brazos-. Si vomito sobre ti, tendré que suicidarme después.

Aldebarán se sentó junto a él y miró a MM, éste le mostró el trozo de camisa que Misty había abandonado en el brocal de la fuente y eso le bastó para comprender lo que pasaba.

Ambos habían estado presentes cuando Misty desafió a Afrodita por la armadura dorada de Piscis y sabían bien cómo reaccionaba ante la sangre.

La Maestra de Misty, Diana de Casiopea, hizo todo lo que pudo por retrasar ese combate, pero llegó el momento en que la tensión entre los dos aprendices estalló.

En realidad, buena parte de la Orden pensaba que habían tardado bastante en querer zanjar de una vez por todas la cuestión de quién de los dos sería el próximo Caballero de Piscis. Aquel retraso se debía a que eran amigos y Afrodita, que sabía que estaba en ventaja, no quería lastimar a Misty.

Sin embargo, el intento de Misty por seducir a MM ocurrió poco antes de la fecha fijada para el combate y ese día todos los que estuvieron presentes se asombraron ante la saña con la que Afrodita atacó a su, para entonces, "ex-amigo".

Arles tuvo que intervenir para evitar una tragedia. Misty quedó humillado y vencido. Afrodita adquirió fama de cruel e inmisericorde. La amistad de la infancia quedó enterrada y olvidada.

Luego de dudar un poco, MM se sentó también junto a Misty.

De niños, no le había agradado para nada aquel chiquillo pedante a quien su madre mimaba demasiado y que no perdía ocasión de presumir por su parentesco con el Patriarca Shion (con la esposa del Patriarca, más bien). Le fastidiaba el que pretendiera llamarse amigo de Afrodita al tiempo que se burlaba de él a sus espaldas y le enfurecía el que lo hubiera usado para provocar a Afrodita antes del combate, con la obvia intención de hacerle perder la cabeza y ganar alguna ventaja.

Pero en ese momento, viendo el cuadro patético que era un guerrero sagrado incapaz de soportar la vista de su propia sangre, MM no se sintió capaz de tratarlo mal y guardó silencio.

-Pensé que te parecería maravillosa esta oportunidad para ponerme en mi lugar –dijo Misty al cabo de un rato.

-Supongo que haber estado muerto pone las cosas en perspectiva –dijo MM-. ¿Sabes? Mientras estábamos en el Hades, Lucy y yo hicimos una lista de cosas que nos quedaron pendientes por morir demasiado pronto. "Ponerte en tu lugar" no figuraba entre ellas.

-¿No será porque morí antes que ustedes?

-Tal vez. Pero, si quieres, puedo añadirlo a la lista.

-No, gracias… ya tengo demasiadas cosas encima.

-Cierto –MM chasqueó los dedos-. Acabo de recordar por qué no te incluimos. Nos pareció que tu madre era suficiente castigo.

-No te metas con mi madre, Angello –la voz de Misty era un siseo enojado que contrastaba con su aspecto enfermo-. Te lo advierto.

MM tenía una respuesta sarcástica en la punta de la lengua, pero una mirada seria de Aldebarán lo ayudó a contenerse.

-Está bien.

Luego de otro rato de silencio, Misty habló de nuevo.

-Mientras estuve muerto, conocí a tu abuela paterna, Angello.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que mi abuela está en el infierno? –exclamó MM, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto.

-No, ella está en los Campos Elíseos. ¿Sabías que fue sacerdotisa de Atenea?

MM se quedó desconcertado, había creído que Misty tenía intención de provocarlo una vez más.

-No tenía idea. El viejo nunca me habló de ella.

-Se le parecen.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir, tú y tu padre tienen un aire parecido a ella, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tono de piel y de ojos. Hasta sonríen los tres en forma parecida. Y tu sentido del humor es como el de ella –Misty se pasó la mano por la frente y se levantó con cuidado-. Pensé que te agradaría saberlo. Tengan un buen día los dos.

-¡Espera! –exclamó MM luego de unos segundos más de desconcierto, cuando ya Misty estaba caminando de vuelta al Palacio-. ¿A mi madre, la viste?

-Sí, también está en los Campos Elíseos. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

-¿Y mi abuelo?

-A él no lo vi por ningún lado.

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

Astarté sintió que la piel se le erizaba cuando la temperatura en aquel corredor bajó de pronto. Debía haberse equivocado al dar la vuelta en alguna esquina del palacio, porque la decoración ahí era completamente distinta. Un tanto lúgubre.

-¿Te has perdido, niño? –susurró una voz.

Tragó saliva un tanto incómodo y le sonrió con nerviosismo a la mujer que apenas se distinguía entre las sombras que llenaban una habitación cercana.

-No se preocupe, señora, nada más volveré por donde vine.

Una mano de dedos largos y pálidos salió de entre las sombras de la habitación, como si la mujer pretendiera tocar su cabello, a pesar de que estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo. Astarté dudó, no estaba seguro de si debía acercarse respetuosamente o alejarse lo más que pudiera y a la mayor brevedad posible.

-Tan joven, tan imposiblemente joven…

-¡Astarté! –Meliseo lo estaba llamando desde el otro extremo del corredor.

-Err… creo que es mejor que me retire.

-Vuelve a visitarme, Astarté.

-Hum… Si me dan permiso, señora.

-Claro, un niño obediente, eso es bueno…

Cuando llegó donde estaba Meliseo, pudo apreciar que el daimon estaba bastante pálido.

-No debes deambular así, Astarté. Hace años que deberías haberte dado cuenta de que nunca vas a encontrar la salida por tus propios medios.

-Estaba aburrido.

-Como sea. Prométeme que no vendrás de nuevo por este lado.

-¡Palabra! No tengo la menor curiosidad, en serio.

-Como sea. Ven conmigo. Vamos a salir.

-¿Salir? ¿Afuera?

-No, vamos a salir todavía más adentro del edificio. Claro que vamos afuera.

Astarté tenía seis años cuando Meliseo lo sacó con engaños del patio de su escuela y lo llevó al Areópago. No había puesto un pie afuera desde entonces. Ni siquiera se le había permitido visitar alguno de los jardines interiores. Aquella declaración repentina lo hizo sentir algo de vértigo: ansiaba salir y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

-¿Qué esperas? –preguntó Meliseo, exasperado.

-Voy, pero… ¿estás seguro?

-¿De qué?

-Nunca me habías dejado salir.

-No te estoy dejando, te estoy sacando. Dame la mano.

Astarté obedeció y Meliseo los transportó a ambos a las afueras de Rodorio, donde el muchacho perdió el equilibrio, trastabilló y cayó sentado, confuso por el cambio brusco y la inmensidad del espacio abierto.

-¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo… Respira hondo, no vayas a sufrir ahora un ataque de pánico.

-Estoy bien, en serio. Solo… solo necesito un momento…

-Tómate tu tiempo –Meliseo se sentó junto a él-. No hay prisa.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Tengo que hacer unas compras en el pueblo y no me atreví a dejarte solo. Temo que el Areópago acaba de dejar de ser seguro para ti.

-¿Por las tres ancianas? Pero si ellas han estado amenazando con convertirme en ingredientes para sus pociones desde… el mismo día que llegué al Areópago. ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

-Diez años.

-¿Tanto? ¿Tengo diecisiete años?

-Dieciséis todavía. Si llegas a los diecisiete, te compraré un pastel. Y no son las viejas quienes me preocupan.

-¿Crees que los Areidas pueden hacerme daño?

-No te rías. Son dioses de la Guerra y la muerte de un niño, o de millones, no les importa para nada. Lo que me preocupa es que acabas de llamar la atención de la dama silenciosa.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?

-Ella es mucho más antigua que la mayoría de los dioses que conoces y no ha recibido sacrificios apropiados en milenios, porque su culto cayó en desuso. Sin embargo, todavía es poderosa y si se le ocurre que te quiere como víctima de un sacrificio, dudo mucho que ni siquiera las ancianas y los Areidas _juntos_ puedan impedirlo. Mi propio Amo podría tener dificultades para salir entero de una pelea contra ella.

Eso finalmente consiguió que Astarté dejara de sonreír.

-¿No se supone que me quieren vivo y sano para que sea avatar de Niké?

-Ya antes hemos perdido candidatos a avatar, temo que uno más no sería gran problema. Ella es inmortal, puede esperar a que aparezca otro.

Mientras Meliseo visitaba a diversos comerciantes y negociaba la compra de víveres y otras cosas, Astarté permanecía silencioso y cerca de él, sin dejar de darle vueltas en su mente a la información que acababa de recibir.

Llegó un momento en que su preocupación creció tanto como para distraerlo de la cercanía del daimon y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba solo en medio de la aldea y sin idea de qué dirección tomar.

* * *

**El Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Kanon no supo cuánto tiempo durmió, pero debieron ser varias horas, porque la luz y la temperatura habían cambiado bastante. Wu Fei seguía afuera, vigilando (todavía se escuchaba perfectamente su respiración trabajosa). ¿Qué lo había hecho despertar?

Un sonido crujiente y algo de movimiento entre sus brazos le dieron la respuesta.

"Oh, rayos."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Drakontas.

"Las crías están naciendo."

"…Eso va a ser un problema."

"¿Necesitan algún cuidado especial una vez fuera del cascarón?"

"No con urgencia, pero definitivamente sería mejor que estuvieran con sus padres en lugar de con un desconocido que ni siquiera es de su especie."

"En eso estamos de acuerdo."

Kanon destapó un poco el envoltorio que tanto trabajo le estaba costando proteger y contempló a las tres crías mientras se esforzaban por abrirse paso hacia el exterior de sus respectivos encierros.

Finalmente, y con muy poca diferencia de tiempo, lograron asomar sus cabezas y la parte superior de sus cuerpos. Tres diminutos dragones, de no más de 20cm de largo, y transparentes, como si fueran de vidrio. Kanon descubrió con alarma que podía distinguir fácilmente sus esqueletos y órganos internos.

"¿Drakontas?"

"Dime."

"¿Es normal que los dragones bebé sean transparentes?"

"Incoloros" corrigió la Escama. "En cualquier momento, su magia natural hará que cada uno adquiera un color dominante, y eso será de acuerdo con su personalidad y habilidades. ¿Te están mirando?"

"Sí."

"No demuestres miedo… y procura no asustarlos."

No comprendió el por qué de eso, pero procuró obedecer las instrucciones y les sonrió a los tres pequeños.

El que había logrado liberarse primero del cascarón adelantó lentamente una garra diminuta y aferró la camisa de Kanon, examinó la tela con curiosidad, probando su textura y, un parpadeo después, se había vuelto azul.

El segundo dragón pareció dudar, miraba hacia un lado y otro, como buscando algo. Finalmente emitió un gorjeo que a Kanon le pareció un tanto exasperado, y se volvió negro.

El tercero salió lentamente de entre los pliegues de la capa y trepó por el brazo de Kanon. A medio camino se volvió blanco, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su hombro, donde se acurrucó y bostezó, perecía muy cansado.

Kanon se dio cuenta entonces que llevaba casi un minuto conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Drakontas?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ya tienen color."

"Eso fue rápido. ¿Qué color?"

"Azul, negro y blanco."

"Azul, elemento agua. Negro, elemento tierra. Blanco, elemento metal."

"El metal no es un elemento."

"En Occidente, no, pero en Oriente los elementos son cinco: agua, fuego, tierra, madera y metal."

"¿Y el aire?"

"No cuenta. ¿De qué color tienen los ojos?"

"Verdes."

"¿Los tres?"

"Ajá."

"Eso no es bueno. En su cultura, los ojos verdes se asocian con los demonios."

"¿Como los ojos violeta y el cabello rojo en la cultura japonesa?"

"Algo así."

"Recuérdame nunca ir a China."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo los ojos verdes."

"Cierto… Kanon, alerta, el dragón se está moviendo."

Kanon sacudió la capa para deshacerse de los fragmentos de huevo, tratando de no pensar en la sustancia pegajosa que los acompañaba, dobló la tela como mejor pudo para envolver de nuevo a los dragones con la parte más limpia (o menos sucia) y se acurrucó más en el fondo de la grieta.

Wu Fei rugió y el sonido retumbó contra las piedras. Los cachorros gorjearon asustados.

-Tranquilos, niños –murmuró Kanon-. Todo va a estar bien.

* * *

**Monte Etna**

* * *

Aglae, la más joven de las tres Gracias, examinó cuidadosamente la forma en que uno de sus cocineros colocaba los alimentos recién preparados en una bandeja. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con la presentación, sonrió aprobadora, tomó la bandeja y se encaminó a la forja.

Tal y como esperaba, Jabu estaba ahí, practicando lo que Hefesto le había enseñando el día anterior.

Hefesto también estaba ahí, observándolo desde lejos y sin revelar su presencia.

Así había sido desde su llegada al Etna, el Caballero del Unicornio realmente parecía empeñado en hacer un buen trabajo. Aglae sonrió para sí al ver la expresión complacida de su esposo.

-¿Un posible discípulo? –preguntó mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-No, y realmente es una pena que no tenga la vocación. Se esfuerza mucho en este momento porque es una cuestión de honor para él, pero se volvería loco si tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en una forja.

-Qué lástima, te vi tan contento que ya estaba haciendo planes para convencer a Atenea de que te permitiera aceptarlo como aprendiz.

-Este no es el que estoy esperando, esposa. Sería un buen alumno, pero un herrero apenas regular. No, él está bien donde está, puede llegar a ser un guerrero excepcional, con tiempo y orientación, todavía es muy joven –luego de besar a Aglae en la mejilla, Hefesto llamó a Jabu-. ¡Muchacho! Deja eso por ahora y ven a almorzar… Eh, pero primero lávate las manos –añadió al captar una mirada de reproche de Aglae.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

Astarté estaba empezando a sentir un ataque de pánico cuando tropezó con una persona que salía de una de las tiendas.

-¡Perdón! –exclamó el muchacho-. No fue mi intención. Estoy perdido y…

Guardó silencio y miró a Afrodita tan sorprendido como Afrodita lo miraba a él.

_Déjà vu_, "visto antes", la sensación de estar ante una situación que ya se ha vivido, aunque se sepa que no es así. El Caballero de Piscis comprendió que era eso lo que estaba experimentando y supo también que no era la primera vez. En un chispazo del don de Apolo, vio esa misma escena como una serie de imágenes superpuestas que repetían una y otra vez un mismo hecho con pocas variantes, como espejos multiplicando imágenes en la eternidad.

-Te conozco –dijo el muchacho, sorprendido.

-Y yo a ti –Afrodita sonrió y adelantó su mano derecha. El joven entrelazó sus dedos con los del Caballero como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer; su expresión de asombro era ahora una sonrisa radiante-. Esta vez te has hecho esperar.

-¡¿Qué haces? –Meliseo llegó corriendo (probablemente acababa de percatarse de su ausencia), sujetó a Astarté por el brazo y lo apartó de Afrodita, rompiendo la visión y obligándolos a ambos a volver a la realidad.

-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía alarmarlo –se disculpó Afrodita-. ¿Este joven es su hijo?

Meliseo le dirigió una mirada sombría.

-El niño está bajo mi protección.

Afrodita iba a presentarse, pero entonces advirtió el cosmos poco común de Meliseo, casi al tiempo que éste se daba cuenta de que no estaba hablando con un aldeano.

-Usted es un daimon –dijo Afrodita.

-Y tú eres un guerrero sagrado. ¿A qué dios sirves?

-Soy Afrodita de Piscis, Caballero Dorado de Atenea.

-¿Qué quieres con el niño?

Lo correcto habría sido que Meliseo declarara su nombre y títulos, pero Afrodita no se ofendió, él también habría sido hostil de haber encontrado a un perfecto desconocido tomando de la mano a alguien que estuviera bajo su cuidado. El gesto, aunque le había resultado inevitable, era fácil de malinterpretar.

-Él es mi sucesor.

Meliseo le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

¿Así que era por eso que el chico había sobrevivido sin una sola cicatriz a sus intentos por suicidarse?

Cualquier candidato a la armadura de Piscis debía reunir una serie de requisitos. El primero y más importante era una condición poco frecuente. Sus glóbulos blancos eran activos hasta niveles pavorosos; los agentes infecciosos más violentos fracasaban en el intento de enfermar a un Caballero de Piscis y cualquier herida, por grave que fuera, se cerraba con una velocidad tal que permitía ver cómo sanaban los tejidos ante los ojos del observador. Sus células se renovaban en una forma tan rápida que era virtualmente imposible dejar una marca permanente en una persona así a menos que se echara mano del séptimo sentido para lograrlo.

Eso era lo que les permitía sobrevivir al veneno de Medusa el tiempo suficiente como para desarrollar tolerancia hasta convertirse en criaturas tan venenosas como la legendaria Gorgona y emplear las técnicas de las rosas sin convertirse en una masa de tejido cicatrizado.

La piel de un ser humano normal está cubierta en todo momento por una delgadísima capa de sudor que ayuda a proteger al cuerpo y que, evaporándose constantemente, ayuda también a regular la temperatura. La historia registraba la existencia de Caballeros de Piscis que llegaron a ser venenosos al grado de que entrar en contacto con esa humedad, que ni siquiera queda registrada por los sentidos, bastaba para matar a un hombre adulto.

Incluso en los que no llegaban a ese extremo, el aroma a rosas que se desprendía de su piel no era una cuestión de gustos sino un recordatorio y una advertencia acerca del veneno que tenían en lugar de sangre.

¿Y Astarté era uno de ellos?

Meliseo sujetó con fuerza al muchacho y lo apartó todavía más de Afrodita.

-¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó-. ¡Este niño está consagrado a dioses más antiguos que Atenea! ¡Búscate otro discípulo!

Afrodita no intentó detenerlo cuando se marchó arrastrando consigo al muchacho.

-¿Qué fue esto? –preguntó June, que se había quedado en el umbral de la tienda junto con Esmeralda.

-Nada grave. Acabo de encontrar a mi sucesor –dijo Afrodita con calma.

-¿Eso cómo lo sabes? –June ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Es un niño del Santuario? ¿Es lo que indica la profecía de su nacimiento?

-No sé si tiene profecía –Afrodita sonrió con tristeza-. Algunas veces un Caballero puede identificar a su sucesor a primera vista, no es demasiado frecuente, pero tampoco es tan raro. Estoy completamente seguro de que ese chico será el próximo Caballero de Piscis.

-Entonces, deberíamos alcanzarlo…

-No.

-Pero si su familia se opone…

-Es demasiado mayor para iniciar el entrenamiento. Debe tener tu edad, más o menos.

-¿Eso es un problema? –preguntó Esmeralda.

-No lo sé. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**El Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Cuando el dragón atacó la grieta a coletazos, a Kanon no le quedó más remedio que lanzarse afuera para no quedar atrapado entre las piedras que caían.

Eso, por supuesto, tuvo el inconveniente de dejarlo a descubierto, sin la mitad de su escama y con dos dragoncitos en las manos y otro en el hombro izquierdo.

Sin embargo, decidió que no estaban tan mal las cosas, porque lo que había provocado que Wu Fei atacara con tanta prisa era que Julián y los Shoguns acababan de llegar ahí.

No eran los únicos, también estaba ahí Feng y con él… una persona desconocida. Kanon apenas alcanzó a registrar el hecho de que era una mujer harapienta y desmelenada, que se agarraba con desesperación a una de las manos de Feng. Luego habría tiempo para preguntar de dónde había salido.

Wu Fei rugió de nuevo, lanzó un par de coletazos que le dieron a entender muy claramente a Kanon que no pensaba permitirle alejarse, y volteó la cabeza para enfrentarse a los recién llegados.

Aproximadamente la mitad del cuerpo de Wu Fei se elevó en el aire, su cabeza quedaba a casi diez metros por encima de Julián, quien, extrañamente, no sintió temor sino una especie de euforia.

Se daba cuenta de que Poseidón habría podido tomar fácilmente su lugar y realizar ese combate, pero en lugar de eso el dios del Mar le estaba permitiendo hacer uso completo de su poder.

"Puedes lograrlo" dijo Poseidón, con un tono sereno que hizo surgir en la mente de Julián un recuerdo casi olvidado de Stanislas, el jardinero de los Solo, una de las pocas personas que alguna vez le habían mostrado afecto.

Stanislas le había dicho la misma frase cuando Julián estaba aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta. Claro que derrotar a un dragón no se parecía a dominar una bicicleta sin caerse, pero al momento de levantar el tridente y usarlo para canalizar el poder que impulsa las mareas y estremece la tierra con terremotos… la sensación no fue muy diferente a la que sintió a los seis años cuando se dio cuenta de que coordinaba perfectamente el equilibrio, la dirección, el pedaleo… y que Stanislas ya no lo estaba sosteniendo, sino que lo miraba desde una respetable distancia, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Wu Fei no supo qué lo golpeó. Su mente, enloquecida, solo se enfocaba en acabar con los tres pequeños dragones y con el humano que trataba de protegerlos, cuando la fuerza del dios del Mar lo golpeó y arrastró, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Julián bajó el tridente. Le temblaba el brazo y se sintió muy agradecido de poder disimular eso gracias al apoyo que le brindaba el símbolo de Poseidón.

Pudo sentir las miradas de asombro de los Shoguns mientas pasaba junto a ellos para acercarse a Kanon, que seguía de pie, inmóvil, a poca distancia de donde reposaba la cabeza de Wu Fei. Recién entonces comprendió Julián que, al caer, el dragón bien podría haber aplastado a Kanon; no había considerado eso al usar el tridente y el temor repentino a lo que podía haber pasado enfrió de golpe su entusiasmo por lo que acababa de conseguir.

-Muy impresionante –dijo Kanon cuando lo sintió cerca-. Gracias.

No apartaba la mirada de los colmillos de Wu Fei. Julián comprendió que él también estaba luchando por serenarse.

-Te detuviste para enfrentarlo. ¿Por qué?

-Iba a usar el Triángulo Dorado.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con algo tan grande?

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-¿Y si no hubiera funcionado?

-En un combate no siempre hay tiempo para considerar todas las variables antes de actuar. Siendo sincero, me alegra que atacaras antes que yo… no estoy seguro de si habría podido enviarlo completo… y no hace mucho descubrí que las puertas dimensionales pueden cortar cosas si se cierran en un mal momento. No habría sido bonito que los niños vieran algo así.

¿De qué niños estaba hablando?

Feng se acercó a ellos y Kanon por fin apartó la vista de Wu Fei.

-Tu padre vive, solo está inconsciente y algo vapuleado.

Feng asintió, todavía demasiado aturdido como para hablar. Luego de unos instantes, miró a la mujer (que también parecía bastante aturdida).

-Esta es mi hermana, Xian.

Kanon enarcó una ceja. ¿La madre de los cachorros?

-Tenemos más visitas –anunció Krishna.

Shuologon, Tien Yao y lo que parecía ser un escuadrón completo de soldados dragón se aproximaban a ellos con rostros sombríos y armas en las manos.

-Genial –gruñó Julián-, otra vez cruzando las fronteras sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

-Perseguíamos a unos criminales –dijo Shuolong, que ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo-. Las situaciones extremas ameritan medidas extremas.

-¿Por "criminales" te refieres a ese dragón de ahí?

-Y a ella también –Shuolong señaló a Xian con un movimiento de cabeza-. Ambos escaparon de mis dominios como si pretendieran evadir su castigo.

Xian no reaccionó cuando los soldados la apartaron con brusquedad de Feng y la obligaron a arrodillarse cerca de su padre. Mientras tanto, Shuolong recitó un hechizo frente a Wu Fei y éste cambió de forma: donde antes estaba un enorme dragón gris, de pronto solo quedaba un anciano chino que parecía más bien un sobreviviente de algún naufragio.

-Xiao Tien, el collar –dijo Shuolong.

-Sí, Majestad.

Yao le puso a Wu Fei lo que parecía ser un collar de hierro y volvió a su lugar a la derecha del Rey Dragón.

-Fei, patriarca de lo que alguna vez fue el Clan Wu –dijo Shuolong con solemnidad, a pesar de que Wu Fei estaba inconsciente y no podía escucharlo-. Por el crimen de tu traición, la sentencia es tu muerte y el exterminio de tu clan. Tu hijo ha perdido el privilegio de usar un nombre de familia y ahora, para completar tu castigo, tú y tu última hija serán ejecutados ahora mismo.

"Err… ¿Kanon?" susurró Drakontas en la mente de Kanon.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sé que es un mal momento para comentarlo, pero Unity está aquí."

¿La reencarnación de Unity? ¿Y quién sería? ¿Alguno de los soldados de Shuolong?

…No, no iba a ser tan sencillo. _Jamás_ podría ser _tan_ sencillo. ¿Sería muy tarde como para decirle a la Escama que ya no le parecía una buena idea proteger a la reencarnación de su predecesor?

"Por favor, dime que no es ninguno de los que están a punto de morir" suplicó mentalmente.

"…Podría mentirte, pero no nos serviría de nada."

"Rayos."

"Es Xian."

"No podrías habérmelo puesto más difícil" se quejó Kanon inmediatamente, aunque estaba algo aliviado de saber que no era Wu Fei.

Los soldados de Shuolong solo esperaban una orden de éste para ejecutar a los traidores cuando Kanon tomó aire y se adelantó para interponerse entre Shuolong y el padre y la hermana de Feng.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó, fingiendo una convicción que no sentía-. ¡Esta es tierra sagrada! ¡No pueden profanarla derramando aquí sangre de criminales!

Shuolong lo miró incrédulo.

-Dragón Marino, ¿acaso tratas de interceder por ellos?

-¿Quién ha hablado de interceder? ¡Quiero impedir un sacrilegio!

Los otros Shoguns se aguantaron la risa con dificultad. ¿Cómo podía mentir tan descaradamente y mantenerse serio al mismo tiempo?

Shuolong, por su parte, rió a carcajadas.

-¿En serio pretendes convencernos de tu religiosidad? Dinos mejor cuáles son tus razones para interrumpirnos.

Kanon respiró hondo y señaló a Feng.

-Este es mi primera razón, y tengo otras tres más...

-Yo solo veo a un esclavo.

-Es una lástima, Majestad, porque yo veo a un niño que está bajo mi protección a punto de presenciar la ejecución de su familia.

-Una familia de traidores –Shuolong se encogió de hombros-. Casi has muerto a manos de uno de ellos. Deberías darme las gracias. Serán ejecutados ahora mismo.

-¡No lo permitiré! –exclamó Baian, dando un paso al frente. Sorrento lo sujetó por un brazo para impedirle seguir, pero Baian se soltó con brusquedad.

-Tus sirvientes no parecen conocer el lugar que les corresponde –dijo Shuolong a Julián, mientras contemplaba con aire divertido a Baian colocarse al lado de Kanon, con la clara intención de ayudarlo a proteger a los condenados.

-Sin embargo, también está fuera de lugar tu pretensión de ordenar ejecuciones en _mis_ dominios –dijo Julián.

-Hum.

Julián ladeó un poco la cabeza para contemplar a Wu Fei unos instantes y luego miró de nuevo a Shuolong.

-Estuvo a punto de matar a mi Shogun principal, y no parece estar muy cuerdo que digamos. No me parece justo condenar a muerte a alguien que no es responsable de sus actos.

-¿Y no te preocupa que intente acabar de nuevo con tu Shogun?

-No creo que Kanon le interese tanto. Por lo que nos dijo Feng, su intención era matar a los recién nacidos.

-¿Qué recién nacidos?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Kanon le mostró a Shuolong el contenido del envoltorio que cargaba. El Rey Dragón parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido de no haber notado antes al tercer cachorro, que seguía acomodado en el hombro del Shogun.

-¿Ojos verdes? –declaró por fin.

-Sí, ya sé. Me han comentado que es de mala suerte…

-Así que estas son tus otras tres razones. ¿Fue a ti lo primero que miraron luego de romper el cascarón?

-No por mi voluntad ni la de ellos, era a mí o al que intentaba matarlos.

-Y los tres son… Hum, tres de estos en una misma camada, _eso_ es mala suerte. Movimiento y cambios en la temperatura, eso debe ser la causa. Y ojos verdes, además… -Shuolong sonrió con algo de burla-. Te has metido en un buen problema, Dragón Marino.

-¿Yo?

-Estos tres tienen los ojos verdes a causa de los tuyos.

Kanon lo miró fijamente, dejando ver con claridad que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo el Rey Dragón. Éste empezó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo y, finalmente se acercó a Kanon para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo primero que debe ver un dragón al nacer es a una hembra de su clan. Madre, hermana, abuela… aunque sea una vecina, pero debe ser una hembra. Es una reliquia de la época en la que los clanes de nuestra raza se organizaban como matriarcados. Su magia le dará color basándose en sus propias fuerzas y en lo que le rodee, pero el color de sus ojos no depende de su elemento, sino de una relación de parentesco. Si tuvieras los ojos castaños, esto no sería tan espectacular, pero ahora no habrá manera de que puedas disimular que fuiste tú quien los recibió cuando rompieron el cascarón, temo que te has convertido en… la "madre" de estos tres huérfanos.

-Ah, genial –gruñó Kanon.

-Sinceramente, tú te lo buscaste.

-Supongo.

-Bien, haz el favor de hacerte a un lado si no quieres convertirte además en una "víctima accidental" de la ejecución.

-De ninguna manera. Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí y ellos están bajo mi protección. No vas a ejecutar _a nadie_.

Shuolong no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirnos?

Kanon apretó los labios y se irguió un poco más, su actitud era completamente desafiante. Con un sonido de enojo que tenía poco o nada de humano, Shuolong desenvainó su espada y lo amenazó. La punta del arma quedó a poca distancia de los ojos de Kanon, que no pestañeó siquiera.

-Niños, aléjense un poco –dijo con voz calmada-. "Mamá" va a necesitar algo de espacio.

El dragón negro y el azul obedecieron y buscaron a Baian, pero el blanco permaneció en su sitio sobre el hombro de Kanon y más bien se erizó y siseó amenazador (bueno, tan amenazador como sonaría un gato pequeño), retando a Shuolong.

Kanon sonrió a medias, el más joven de los tres parecía ser una auténtica fierecilla.

-¿Vas a luchar contra mí, Dragón Marino? –preguntó Shuolong.

Por toda respuesta, Kanon elevó su cosmos y empezó a preparar la Explosión de Galaxias.

Era la técnica distintiva de los Caballeros de Géminis, y él la había empleado muy pocas veces en presencia de los demás Shoguns, entre otras razones porque al finalizar su participación en el segundo Diluvio todavía no había logrado dominarla por completo. Pero para cuando participó en la guerra contra Hades, finalmente había conseguido encontrar el equilibrio interior indispensable para perfeccionar la técnica.

Los demás pudieron darse cuenta de inmediato, solo por la forma en que ardía su cosmos, que la Explosión de Galaxias que se gestaba en ese momento sería muy superior a todas las que les había permitido ver antes.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? –dijo Shuolong.

-Hace un momento te referiste a estos tres niños como mis hijos. Pues bien, te tomo la palabra, Rey Dragón. Te has atrevido a amenazarme con un arma mientras los tenía en brazos, y afirmas estar dispuesto a matar a su abuelo y a su madre frente a ellos. Eres, por lo tanto, una amenaza para _mi familia_ y, como debe hacerse con toda amenaza de ese tipo, vas a ser eliminado.

-¿Te crees capaz de lograrlo?

-La Explosión de Galaxias no es mi técnica más sutil ni más elegante, sino la más poderosa y destructiva. Ya deberías poder darte cuenta que es la fuerza de una estrella estallando lo que tengo entre mis manos. Quizá seas un poderoso dragón, pero a una espada de distancia… simplemente no puedo fallar, ¿verdad?

Shuolong lo contempló, ya sin burla ni enojo, por unos instantes más. Luego bajó la espada.

-Hablas en serio.

-¿Acaso tú no los amenazaste en serio?

-Nosotros nunca bromeamos –replicó Shuolong con dignidad.

-Entonces, eso es todo. ¿Alguna última palabra antes de que me libre para siempre de tu existencia?

-Tienes mi respeto, Dragón Marino. No amenazaré más a _tus_ cachorros.

Kanon enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, eso _casi_ es aceptable. ¿Qué hay de los otros?

-Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes quedártelos –Shuolong miró desdeñoso a Wu Fei-. El collar de hierro anula la magia de Fei y lo mantiene sellado en la forma que tiene ahora. Es tan débil e inútil como un humano viejo y no te dará problemas mientras lo tengas encerrado. La hembra… la familia Li los borró a su esposo y a ella de su libro, es como si Li Wen y Li Xian no hubieran existido nunca y, por lo tanto, los tres cachorros tampoco existen para ellos ni para mí. De la misma manera, Wu Fei y Wu Feng han sido borrados de todos los registros de mi reino y han dejado de existir. Si los quieres, son tuyos. Sin embargo, te advierto, Dragón Marino, entre mi gente unos dragones de ojos verdes no son más que aberraciones. Si alguno de ellos pone un pie en mis dominios, cualquiera de mis súbditos se sentirá en la obligación de matarlos y yo no se lo reprocharé.

-Está bien. Si alguno de tus súbditos vuelve a poner un pie en los dominios de Poseidón, yo tiré a matar y dudo que Poseidón me lo reproche.

-Como quieras.

Kanon desvió ostensiblemente sus manos de modo que resultara evidente que ya no estaba apuntando a Shuolong y liberó la Explosión de Galaxias. Un túnel perfectamente circular quedó atravesando de lado a lado la montaña más cercana.

Shuolong enarcó las cejas y envainó la espada.

-Lo que haces es absurdo, Dragón Marino, ya te darás cuenta.

Luego de despedirse formalmente de Julián, Shuolong se marchó junto con los suyos.

-¿Cómo es que esta mañana teníamos _un_ dragón y ahora tenemos _seis_? –preguntó Julián, con algo de sarcasmo-. ¿Piensas llenar el Santuario con reptiles mitológicos, Kanon?

-Teníamos un dragón y tres huevos. Ya sabías bien que iban a ser cuatro. De cuatro a seis, no es tanto…

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Con apenas uno que otro tropiezo inicial, los Caballeros de Plata tomaron nuevamente su lugar como coordinadores y administradores de la Orden.

Misty se permitió una sonrisa petulante y satisfecha mientras salía del Palacio con una felicitación de Atenea.

Era cierto que los Caballeros de Oro tenían la responsabilidad más alta, la protección de la diosa, pero eran los de Plata quienes mantenían funcionando el Santuario, la Orden y la coordinación con las autoridades de los distintos territorios que estaban bajo el dominio de Atenea.

Eso era algo que Misty no había comprendido ni comenzado a apreciar hasta mucho después de que (humillado y resentido) tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que debía conformarse con un rango inferior al de Oro si quería permanecer dentro de la Orden.

Contra todo pronóstico, aprendió a amar su trabajo; el cumplido que acaba de recibir halagaba su (enorme) vanidad y era tan satisfactorio como las caras de alivio de los Caballeros de Oro cuando los fue relevando uno a uno de las labores extra que habían tenido que asumir porque no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlas. Ellos también reconocían lo valiosos que eran los veinticuatro guerreros de Plata.

Todavía le faltaban Saga y Afrodita. No los había dejado al final a propósito (por lo menos eso se decía a sí mismo), pero ya no podía retrasarlo más.

Saga era, probablemente, el único Dorado que no entregaría su recarga de labores con sincera alegría. Era un adicto al trabajo que a ratos hasta resultaba inquietante, y el propio Misty (que tenía una que otra pincelada de "trabajólico") pensaba que le urgía encontrar un pasatiempo apropiado para su carácter obsesivo y perfeccionista. Armar modelos a escala, quizá.

El tener que hablarle a Afrodita sí que lo inquietaba. La entrevista casual con MM había terminado mejor que de lo que esperaba, pero el Caballero de Cáncer no era importante para él y le daba igual si se llevaban bien o mal. A fin de cuentas, pertenecían a distintos rangos y, si quisieran, podrían odiarse a muerte sin que por ello tuvieran que estorbarse el uno al otro. Con Afrodita, las cosas eran distintas.

Buscar su amistad fue, al principio, un acto de rebeldía. Mara, desde el primer momento en que vio a aquel niño sucio y desharrapado al que el destino señalaba como el próximo Caballero de Piscis, lo detestó profundamente, tanto como a la isla, como a la aldea, como al Santuario y a la Orden misma. La crítica ácida que hizo sobre aquel chiquillo (que ni siquiera había llamado la atención de Misty ese primer día) y su severa prohibición de acercársele fue lo que lo impulsó precisamente a hacer todo lo contrario. Sabía que sus motivos (hacer rabiar a Mara) eran egoístas y el afecto sincero de Afrodita lo hacía sentirse culpable y empeoraba las cosas.

Por si fuera poco, sufrió un muy severo ataque de celos cuando su amigo desaliñado empezó (¡por fin!) a cuidar su apariencia. No fue solo porque de un pronto a otro todos empezaron a admirar la belleza de Afrodita como jamás habían admirado a Misty (aunque eso también pesó bastante), sino porque además reconoció a primer golpe de vista el trabajo de Jacques en la ropa nueva del candidato de Piscis.

Hasta ese momento, Jacques solo hacía ropa para una persona aparte del Patriarca y los Caballeros de Oro: Misty. Jamás había cosido ni siquiera un pañuelo para alguien más desde su ingreso a la Orden… y Misty, acostumbrado desde muy niño a pasar tiempo en los telares (otra cosa que también disgustaba a Mara), fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Jacques no solo había cortado y cosido aquella ropa, sino que además había elaborado él mismo la tela.

Las telas hechas por el maestro tejedor en persona se reservaban exclusivamente para la ropa del Patriarca, exceptuando, claro, las que Jacques seleccionaba para Misty.

¿Cómo se atrevía Afrodita a usar algo hecho por su padrastro? ¡Jacques era suyo y no tenía por qué compartirlo con nadie! Cierto, también le "pertenecía" a su Maestra, pero eso era diferente, Jacques le había prometido que no dejaría de ser su padrastro solo porque se hubiera casado con ella y Misty (aunque tenía apenas seis años cuando tuvo lugar esa conversación) comprendía perfectamente que el haberle dado su apellido no implicaba que Jacques fuera a casarse alguna vez con Mara. Para cuando vio a Afrodita limpio y arreglado por primera vez, ya era casi un adolescente y empezaba a dudar muy seriamente que hubiera alguien capaz de enamorarse de su madre. Pero lo que sintió a partir de entonces le dejó muy claro que tendría serios problemas para no ahogarse en celos si Jacques y Diana llegaban a tener hijos. Aquello se convirtió en un rencor sordo que se intensificó todavía más a cada día que pasaba.

El alejamiento entre ambos luego de su combate por la armadura dorada se extendió por años, tiempo durante el cual el enojo de Misty se fue enfriando. Más o menos por la época en la que empezó a aceptar que le gustaba ser el Caballero de Plata de Lacerta, reunió valor para preguntarle a Jacques con aire casual si habría seguido confeccionando la ropa de Afrodita si éste no hubiera llegado a ser el Caballero de Piscis. La respuesta lo sorprendió: Jacques no se había hecho cargo del guardarropa de Afrodita por iniciativa propia sino por una orden directa del Patriarca Arles. Sus celos habían estado infundados desde el principio.

Su primer impulso fue buscarlo y reconciliarse con él, pero justo en esos días Arles le encomendó la misión de ejecutar a Seiya, y también a Marin, si la Amazona demostraba ser una traidora. Al abandonar el Santuario (sin imaginar que moriría antes de terminar la semana), alcanzó a ver de lejos a Afrodita. Sin el filtro que le proporcionaba su rencor, logró darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con su amigo de la infancia. Había una sombra sobre él, igual que sobre MM, sobre Shura y sobre Aioria. Cuando regresara de su misión, iba a buscarlo y no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber qué le pasaba…

No pudo concretar sus planes, pero ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad. Misty enderezó los hombros y aceleró el paso.

* * *

**Monte Etna**

* * *

-Bien, Jabu, creo que ahora sí ya estamos listos para empezar.

Los autómatas de Hefesto, máquinas de oro y marfil con figura humana, construidas por él mismo para ser sus ayudantes en la forja, comenzaron a calentar y golpear el metal para darle forma.

Jabu observó en silencio al dios de la Industria mientras éste controlaba cada movimiento de los autómatas. Desde su llegada al Etna, Hefesto lo había hecho repetir a diario una serie de acciones, siempre en el mismo orden, a manera de ensayo para ese momento, de manera que él ya sabía perfectamente cuándo le tocaba intervenir y cuál era la parte que le correspondía en el proceso de reparar la espada. Era una acción simple entre todo lo que había que hacer, pero exigía precisión.

-Voy a decirte un secreto, muchacho –dijo Hefesto de repente-. No estamos reparando la espada de Ayax.

-Estamos forjando una completamente nueva, ¿verdad?

Hefesto sonrió, satisfecho.

-Lo notaste.

-Está preparando una hoja de acero, no tiene mucho sentido añadirle bronce fundido.

-Muy bien. Sin embargo, cuando terminemos, esta espada nueva será la espada de Ayax. En el momento en que derritas los pedazos de la espada vieja, su alma quedará libre y yo podré guiarla para que se refugie en la hoja nueva.

-¿Y la bendición de Niké también pasará a la otra hoja?

-Sí. Será la misma alma en un cuerpo nuevo, igual que como ocurre en una reencarnación. Así pues, no estás ayudando en la fabricación de una espada, sino que asistes en el nacimiento de un arma sagrada. ¿Comprendes eso?

-Creo que sí… Soy japonés, señor. En mi cultura se dice que el alma de un samurái reside en su espada.

-Ah, sí, no eres ajeno a la idea de que un objeto pueda poseer alma –la sonrisa de Hefesto se hizo más amplia-. Muchos de mis propios hermanos y sobrinos son incapaces de entender que no fabrico simples adornos y herramientas, sino que cada obra de mis manos es como un hijo para mí… Aunque será mejor que no menciones eso último delante de mis hijas, no lo encuentran divertido.

Jabu logró esconder una sonrisa.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Muy bien. Prepárate.

-Estoy listo.

-Ahora.

* * *

**El Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Xian repasó mentalmente lo poco que sabía de griego, tratando de armar unas cuantas frases que resultaran claras para el Shogun del Atlántico Norte. No iba a resultar sencillo.

Había llegado hasta ahí siguiendo a su padre, sin comprender los motivos que tenía el anciano para aquel viaje imprudente y enloquecido. Al llegar a los límites del Santuario de Poseidón, perdió el rastro de Wu Fei, pero unos tritones la llevaron hasta el Soporte Principal para que pudiera explicar por qué había entrado a los dominios de un dios griego. Allí estaba cuando vio, sorprendida, a su hermano menor, a quien creía muerto, llegar de repente y pedir ayuda a los guerreros que servían al dios, afirmando que su padre intentaba matar a la nidada y al Shogun del Atlántico Norte.

El enfrentamiento entre el dios griego y su padre (¿cómo era posible que ese muchachito venciera tan fácilmente a un dragón tan poderoso?) y la discusión entre el Shogun del Atlántico Norte y el Rey Dragón la habían dejado completamente confundida.

Antes de marcharse, Tien Yao le había dicho con pocas palabras (y ni una pizca de misericordia) que ahora tanto ella como su padre, su hermano y sus hijos eran propiedad del Dragón Marino.

Así se había referido el Rey Dragón al guerrero que parecía haberse hecho cargo de sus hijos. ¿Era un dragón? ¿Qué hacía un dragón sirviendo a un dios griego?

En los días que siguieron, Xian continuó sin poder aclarar su situación ni la de su familia, y realmente odiaba no entender. Feng trataba de explicarle, pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para ella.

Tal vez era porque no había dormido desde la fuga. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que ya estaba empezando a alucinar por el agotamiento, pero simplemente no lograba reposar. Imposible dormir mientras sus hijos se deterioraban a simple vista y nadie más parecía darse cuenta.

Era comprensible de parte de Feng, apenas era un cachorro y además no tenía la menor idea sobre lo complicado que criar a un dragón. De Fei no podía esperarse nada, el anciano había caído en una depresión profunda y se limitaba a quedarse silencioso en un rincón, sin apenas comer ni beber. Los demás habitantes del Santuario Submarino eran humanos o criaturas del mar que no tenían conocimiento alguno sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Solo quedaba el Dragón Marino, que le dirigió una mirada sorprendida cuando la vio entrar a su habitación.

Los servidores de Poseidón la habían tratado inesperadamente bien, a pesar de la forma en que había llegado hasta ellos. Le habían preparado una habitación agradable y habían procurado que estuviera cómoda.

Ahora, vestida por fin con ropa limpia y con el cabello cepillado (aunque había tenido que pasar por la pena de tener que cortárselo por primera vez en su vida, a la altura de la barbilla, porque había sido imposible desenredarlo, una de las consecuencias de su tiempo en el calabozo), trataba de aparentar seguridad y autoridad. Supo que no estaba funcionando cuando sus hijos corrieron a refugiarse con el Shogun.

Los tres cachorros consideraban al Dragón Marino su madre, por ridícula que fuera esa noción, y se negaban a reconocer a Xian. Eran demasiado pequeños para entender, simplemente seguían su instinto, pero la situación no tenía nada de graciosa, la confusión de los pequeños los ponía en un serio peligro.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Xian empezó a hablarle al Shogun e intentó explicarle lo que pasaba. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que aquello no estaba funcionando. Debería haberle pedido a Feng que sirviera como traductor, pero el cansancio y la angustia no le permitían pensar con claridad.

La desesperación de Xian estaba alcanzando dimensiones que había pensado imposibles. No lograba comunicarse con sus hijos y no podía hacerle entender al Shogun lo que debía hacerse ni la urgencia de la situación.

No bastaba con alimentar sus cuerpos, era indispensable alimentar su magia para que pudiera estabilizarse; de lo contrario, no tardarían en morir, a pesar de todos los cuidados que los servidores de Poseidón estaban prodigándoles. Y si se daba lo impensable y lograban sobrevivir así, quedarían aislados de su familia y de su especie, lo cual destruiría sus mentes: la incomunicación los enloquecería y llegaría el momento en que serían simples bestias irracionales.

En circunstancias normales, un dragón padre (o cualquier macho del clan) debía realizar una pequeña ceremonia para que luego, junto con la madre (o cualquier hembra del clan) pudiera enlazar la magia de ambos con la de los cachorros. El Shogun, evidentemente, había aceptado el papel de padre, lo cual era un alivio, porque si los cachorros no la aceptaban a ella, tampoco aceptarían a Feng en ese papel, pero el Shogun no iniciaba la ceremonia…

La dragona miró a su alrededor, luchando contra el agotamiento y la angustia para mantenerse racional. Entonces vio una pintura que adornaba la pared.

En los últimos años, Julián había mejorado bastante, jamás haría carrera como pintor, pero sus obras eran aceptables. Ese cuadro en particular le había tomado meses y representaba a un caballito de mar, de la especie conocida como "dragón marino". Se lo había regalado a Kanon junto con unas cuantas bromas sobre si su Escama era un poderoso ser mitológico o un diminuto pez australiano con aspecto a medio camino entre un caballo y un manojito de algas. Pero Xian, al ver la pintura, recordó de golpe que su padre le había hablado cuando era muy joven sobre las otras especies de dragones que poblaban el mundo y entre ellas había mencionado a los dragones de mar. Aquellos dragones eran muy diferentes de los shenlong y en ese momento, lo que Xian recordaba con más claridad de aquella lejana conversación con su padre era que los dragones de mar y los caballitos de mar se parecían más que solo en el aspecto… y entre los caballitos de mar eran los machos quienes daban a luz a las crías.

¿Era posible que el Shogun estuviera actuando en forma tan extraña desde el principio porque era así como funcionaban las cosas en su cultura? ¿Sería por eso que había tomado con tanta tranquilidad el rol de madre y ni siquiera se había ofendido por las burlas de Shuolong? ¿Porque para él no era una situación ridícula, sino que simplemente había hecho lo que cualquier macho de su clan y no le correspondía iniciar la ceremonia, sino que _ese_ era el trabajo de una hembra de dragón marino? ¿Estaba esperando que fuera _ella_ quien comenzara?

Aferrándose a esa remota posibilidad, la única que se le ocurría, Xian decidió actuar. Kanon seguía sin entender nada de lo que le decía (era evidente que sabía, si acaso, dos o tres palabras en chino), así que ella tendría que tomar la iniciativa y rezar para que él fuera lo bastante inteligente como para comprender. Acto seguido, lo sujetó con ambas manos, lo haló hacia ella y mordió su cuello.

Los tres cachorros chillaron asustados cuando Kanon se desplomó un instante después. Xian apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo, ahora tan confundida como debía estarlo unos minutos antes.

Increíble. ¡El disfraz humano del Shogun era absolutamente perfecto! Incluso acababa de reaccionar a la neurotoxina en su saliva como lo haría un humano… y sus tejidos eran tan frágiles como los de uno de ellos: el mordisco de Xian no debería haber producido más que un pequeño rasguño… ¡pero aquello parecía una herida grave!

Entre los chillidos de los pequeños dragones y la sangre que brotaba en abundancia, Xian estaba cada vez más cerca del pánico.

Arrastró a Kanon hasta la cama y emitió un furioso siseo que hizo callar a los cachorros. Nada mal para su primer intento de usar el tono de autoridad que en su cultura era un privilegio del padre.

Los tres la miraban muy atentos ahora que había logrado imponerse. Estaban obedeciendo instintos muy anteriores a la época en la que los dragones empezaron a hacer uso de la razón y ella finalmente estaba al mando.

Todavía luchando por no caer en un ataque de histeria al ver la forma en que la sangre empapaba la colcha, Xian recitó las palabras rituales en el lenguaje de los dragones.

Luego de decirle a sus hijos quiénes eran y de dónde provenían, se hirió una mano, recogió algo de la sangre de Kanon, la mezcló con la suya y usó eso para hacer una pequeña marca en la cabeza de cada cachorro, así quedaba completa la ceremonia.

Era una reliquia cultural de épocas antiguas, en las que los dragones luchaban por sobrevivir en un mundo hostil, cuando en ocasiones los adultos debían recurrir a su propia sangre para mantener con vida a los más jóvenes y débiles en tiempos de hambruna. Pero la sangre era además un poderoso ingrediente mágico y la ceremonia servía para que la magia de cada cachorro se entretejiera con la de sus padres, de manera que quedaran integrados a la familia y se conjurara el riesgo de que se convirtieran en aquellas criaturas solitarias y dementes que pueblan las leyendas más amargas.

Xian miró de nuevo al Shogun.

Seguía sangrando.

Espantada, trató de detener la hemorragia, sin éxito. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

La puerta se abrió entonces.

-¿Kanon? ¿Crees que…?

El dios griego. Estaba ahí y los miraba con una expresión horrorizada.

Un instante después, Xian se estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Demasiado dolorida como para hacer nada, excepto quejarse débilmente y resbalar hasta el suelo, la joven vio a sus hijos esconderse apresuradamente bajo la cama.

El muchacho estaba con el Shogun y su cosmos ardía, cálido y brillante hasta ser casi cegador.

Pasos apresurados anunciaron la llegada de los otros Shoguns, atraídos por el cosmos de su amo.

-¡Julián! ¿Qué pasó?... Toda esta sangre… -dijo Baian, alarmado.

-¡Ella! –exclamó Julián, señalando a Xian-. ¡Atacó a Kanon! –los Shoguns miraron incrédulos y asombrados a la dragona (que en ese momento no tenía precisamente el aspecto de alguien capaz de herir a un guerrero experimentado) y tardaron en reaccionar cuando Julián habló de nuevo-. ¡La quiero muerta!

-Un momento, no nos precipitemos –dijo Krishna.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Atendamos primero a Kanon y luego nos ocuparemos de ella –dijo Baian, que ya estaba limpiando la sangre en el cuello de Kanon y estaba mucho más tranquilo que al principio luego de comprobar que el cosmos de Julián había logrado detener la hemorragia.

-Después de todo, no sabemos si fue en defensa propia –añadió Sorrento, echando a perder lo que habían logrado Krishna y Baian.

-¡He dicho…!

-No creo que el señor Kanon apruebe que matemos a la madre delante de los cachorros –apuntó Caza-. Fue justo lo que le reprochó al Rey Dragón.

Julián lo miró sombrío. Podía escuchar los gorjeos asustados de los tres pequeños dragones en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Después de todo lo que se arriesgó para evitar que Shuolong la matara, creo que por lo menos le debemos la consideración de averiguar bien qué pasó aquí –dijo Tethys.

Julián deseaba responder, imponer de inmediato su voluntad a sus Shoguns, que se negaban a obedecerle mientras intentaban razonar con él. Se sentía traicionado y su cólera y desesperación no hacían más que crecer. Fue una suerte para Xian que Poseidón decidiera intervenir.

-Bien dicho, mi querida niña –dijo el dios en cuanto tomó el control.

Los Shoguns se sobresaltaron un poco, pero lograron mantener la compostura.

-Bienvenido, Majestad –dijo Krishna.

-Sáquenla de aquí –ordenó Poseidón-. Enciérrenla en algún lugar, por ahora.

-Sí, Majestad.

Mientras Caza y Eo ayudaban a Xian a ponerse en pie y la llevaban fuera, Poseidón invocó a Asclepio.

Si la orden de presentarse ante el dios de los Mares en forma inmediata sorprendió al dios de la Medicina, éste no lo dejó ver.

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Cuando ya faltaban pocos tramos de la escalinata que conectaba el Palacio con la Doceava Casa, Misty seguía filosofando para sus adentros y admitió calladamente que MM tenía razón al decir que estar muerto ponía las cosas en perspectiva.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que contaba los otros Caballeros de Plata y Bronce sobre sus experiencias, la estadía de Misty en el Hades había sido bastante peculiar: mientras que todos los demás (con la curiosa excepción de los Caballeros de Oro) habían permanecido en los Campos Elíseos, a él lo habían condenado a ser el sirviente de uno de los tres jueces infernales. ¿El motivo de la sentencia? Vanidad y cobardía.

De nada sirvió que protestara airadamente, los Jueces respondieron con sarcasmo (Minos y Eaco) o con indiferencia (Radamantis). Cuando, ya desesperado, pidió la intervención de su padre… solo obtuvo carcajadas.

Pasó casi un año entero limpiando sanitarios en el Averno, fregando pisos, planchando la ropa de Minos y lustrando sus zapatos sin que llegara a sentir la humillación que, se suponía, encerraban aquellas labores. No, la única, la grande y verdadera humillación, lo que prácticamente lo había convertido en una especie de zombi que obedecía sin rechistar y sin quejarse nunca (para exasperación de Minos), fue lo que los Jueces le revelaron ese día.

La base de todo su orgullo y vanidad, lo que había motivado su condena, era la certeza de ser superior a los demás en virtud de su nacimiento.

Sabía que su madre era soltera al concebirlo y que los padres de ella la habían obligado a aceptar que Jaques lo reconociera como hijo suyo para que él pudiera tener un apellido, aunque era público y notorio que Jacques no era su padre. Pero Mara siempre le había dicho, con absoluto convencimiento, que era hijo de un dios y que, por lo tanto, pertenecía a una estirpe muy superior a la de su familia mortal, incluyendo a sus primos, porque los gemelos y las gemelas podían ser hijos del Patriarca de la Orden, pero Shion no era más que _un sirviente_ de Atenea mientras que él, Maurice, era hijo del dios Apolo.

Mara había cortado todo contacto con sus padres y soportaba el tener que vivir en el Santuario (y de la caridad de Jacques) con una actitud digna de una mártir por una simple y sencilla razón: nadie (absolutamente nadie) le creyó cuando anunció que Apolo era el padre de su hijo.

Y en el tribunal del Hades, de pie ante los tres Jueces, Misty fue informado de que, en realidad… no era hijo de Apolo.

Radamantis comentó, sombrío, que su madre no le había mentido deliberadamente, sino que era víctima de una confusión. Pero los errores de Mara (grandes o pequeños, involuntarios o voluntarios) no eran excusa para las acciones de Misty.

Minos se permitió añadir que los hijos de Apolo eran famosos entre los Olímpicos porque rara vez actuaban con delirios de grandeza.

Para entonces Misty ya estaba en shock y no logró comprender las palabras de los Jueces hasta algunos meses después, casualmente, un día en que, justo cuando acababa de dejar reluciente como un espejo el piso de un inmenso salón, una horda de demonios lo cruzó de lado a lado, dejándolo perdido de barro y… otras cosas menos agradables. Mientras empezaba de nuevo a limpiar, se dio cuenta, por fin, de que no había preguntado a los Jueces quién era su verdadero padre.

Y, lo más extraño, en realidad no tenía importancia.

Minos pasó por ahí un rato después y se detuvo al notar que su sirviente tarareaba una canción mientras fregaba el piso.

-Si esto te parece tan agradable como para cantar, tendré que ponerte a hacer otra cosa. Lavar la ropa interior de Zeros, por ejemplo.

Misty rió un poco y miró directamente a Minos por primera vez desde su sentencia.

-Buen intento, Señoría, pero el trabajo dignifica. Este castigo no tiene sentido, porque no puedo sentirme degradado por el simple hecho de _trabajar_, como cualquier mortal que se precie de serlo, sea un rey o el último de los esclavos.

Minos rió sin malicia, cosa que sorprendió a Misty.

-Estás reaccionando mejor y más rápido de lo que esperaba. Eres un alma nueva y a las almas nuevas suele costarles un poco captar ciertas enseñanzas. Lo que has logrado comprender aquí será tomado en cuenta para tu próxima reencarnación.

-Oh, ¿voy a nacer de nuevo como barrendero o lavaplatos?

-No, algo mucho peor: estoy casi seguro de que volverás a ser Caballero de Lacerta.

Misty suspiró con exageración.

-El trabajo de un Plateado es como el de un ama de casa: jamás termina.

-Que conste que tú lo has dicho.

Misty sonrió ligeramente ante ese recuerdo. Su tiempo en el Hades le resultó mucho menos duro a partir de ese día.

Y ahora, al cruzar el jardín de Piscis o, más bien, el lugar donde _debería_ estar el jardín (¿qué le habría pasado a las rosas?), estaba más calmado que nunca.

Las únicas plantas lozanas en aquel terreno seco eran un par de árboles, un olivo y un laurel que Afrodita había sembrado con sus propias manos el mismo día en que obtuvo la armadura.

A su sombra (más valiosa que nunca ese verano), estaban Saga, Afrodita y otros Caballeros a los que Misty no prestó atención de momento.

Afrodita le daba la espalda, no lo había notado llegar, y Misty actuó siguiendo un impulso.

El grito de sorpresa que soltó Afrodita cuando se acercó en silencio y lo abrazó por detrás resultó muy satisfactorio.

-¡Hola, Dita! –exclamó, antes de estamparle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Abrazándote. ¿No se nota?

-¡Suéltame, Lacerta!

-Ah, no te enojes. Quiero pedirte perdón.

-…¿Qué?

-Por todo lo que ya sabes, y también por las cosas de las que todavía no te has enterado. Suplico tu indulgencia y no voy a soltarte hasta que me hayas perdonado.

-Lo tradicional es pedir perdón de rodillas.

-Si eso quieres, con mucho gusto…

-¡No! Espera, Misty. ¿Cómo sé que estás hablando en serio?

-Supongo que no basta con mi palabra después de todas las veces que te he mentido. ¿Quieres un juramento solemne por algo que los dos respetemos?

-No… No es necesario… Te perdono.

-Gracias, Dita.

-¿Vas a soltarme ya?

-Mmm… No, estoy cómodo así.

-¡Maurice!

-Y sigues sin pronunciar bien mi nombre, es "Morís", no "Máriz", mejor sigue llamándome "Misty" –Misty observó uno por uno a los otros Caballeros, su mirada se endureció al descubrir a Seiya y abrazó más estrechamente a Afrodita en lo que parecía un gesto protector-. El Caballero de Bronce de Pegaso. Afrodita de Piscis, dime que no has hecho amistad con este pervertido.

-¿"Pervertido"? –exclamó Seiya, con más sorpresa que indignación.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Afrodita.

-Es un pervertido –insistió Misty-. Estaba bañándome cuando llegó a matarme. ¡No te imaginas cómo se quedó mirándome ni cuánto tiempo pasó sin quitarme los ojos de encima! Me aterra preguntar qué hizo después con mi cadáver.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritó Seiya-. ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así?

Aquello era una locura. Seiya no podía creer el contraste entre lo que decía Misty en ese momento y sus últimas palabras, casi un año atrás. "Eres un auténtico Caballero" le había dicho con una sonrisa, justo antes de expirar.

En aquel entonces, Seiya realmente había lamentado su muerte. Estaba seguro de que si Misty hubiera sobrevivido se habría unido a su causa y el apoyo del respetado Caballero de Plata quizá habría conseguido convencer a otros, ¿quién sabe cuántas muertes se habrían evitado?

¿Y ahora estaba acusándolo de mirón y hasta de necrófilo? ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

-Misty, por favor, suéltame, que me estás arrugando la camisa –se quejó Afrodita, cosa que brindó algo de alivio a Seiya, porque no parecía darle importancia a las acusaciones del Caballero de Lacerta.

-Es en serio, Dita, si vas a dejar que este pervertido se te acerque a menos de cien metros, más le vale a Máscara Mortal que te proteja.

-Un poco más de formalidad, Lacerta –dijo Saga, grave-. Aunque estuvieras hablando en serio, ya deberías saber que Piscis es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

-Eso no es lo que me han dicho. ¿O es mentira que te venció un niño de trece años, Afrodita?

-Antes de que empieces a burlarte de mí por eso, quizá te convenga saber que Andrómeda, aquí presente, es unos meses mayor que Pegaso.

-¿Eh…?

-A ti te venció el más joven, Misty.

-Ah, rayos, ahí van mis esperanzas de poder reírme un poco a costillas tuyas –sin soltar a Afrodita, Misty hizo un moín y luego le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante a Seiya-. En serio, Pegaso, ¿además de pervertido, _tenías_ por fuerza que ser el menor? ¡Toda la Orden va a reírse de mí por el resto de la eternidad!

-Suficiente, Lacerta –dijo Saga.

-¿Pero es que a ti ni siquiera una temporada en el infierno logró quitarte un poco lo amargado, primo? –se quejó Misty, haciendo otro moín.

-¿"Primo"? –repitió Seiya en voz baja.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames "primo" en público, Maurice.

-Ah, claro, perdóname. Se me olvida que al noble y poderoso Saga de Géminis no le gusta que le recuerden que tiene parientes entre la servidumbre.

-Jacques no es un sirviente…

-¡Jacques no es mi padre! –cortó Misty, con enojo-. Y no estoy hablando de él.

-Tu madre no es una sirvienta, es una dama de compañía…

-Saga, Saga, Saga. Si sigues metiéndote con mi familia, voy a tener que acusarte con tu padre. Y tampoco estoy hablando de ella.

Para entonces, Seiya ya estaba convencido de que Misty estaba loco. Sin embargo, Saga giró los ojos como si aquellos desplantes fueran algo normal.

-Has hecho mucha falta aquí y es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Eso sí, procura no pasarte la lengua por los labios, podrías cortarte –dijo Saga, sonriéndole con calma-. Y, por cierto, mantener limpia la Casa de Géminis no es cosa de sirvientes, sino un deber filial.

Para sorpresa de Seiya, Misty sonrió también.

-¡Perdóname! –exclamó, risueño-. Te confundí con Saga.

-Soy Saga.

-Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto.

Saga suspiró con resignación.

-Kanon ya no es un secreto.

Misty lo miró boquiabierto.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Y tú eres Saga.

-Así es.

-¿Y todos saben que Kanon es tu gemelo?

-Sí.

-¡Fantástico! No, espera… -Misty frunció el ceño-. Si no puedo amenazar con delatarlo, ya no tengo con qué extorsionarlo. Oh, ratas, ahora va a vengarse de mí. Bueno, pero tampoco me refería a él…

-¿Ya vas a soltarme? –dijo Afrodita con voz quejumbrosa.

-No, tienes cara de estar en muy seria necesidad de unos cuantos abrazos.

-Déjalo, Lucy –intervino MM-. Cuando este afeminado está al lado tuyo, hasta pareces masculino por contraste.

Tanto Afrodita como Misty lo miraron poniendo mala cara.

-¡Yo no soy afeminado! –protestaron a coro.

-Claro que no, solamente son los dos únicos tipos en toda la Orden que usan maquillaje, Amazonas incluidas.

-Lo mío no es maquillaje –replicó Misty con viveza-. Sabes perfectamente que es culpa de tu señor padre, quien tuvo la ocurrencia de untarme la boca con veneno de Medusa para demostrarme que no soy capaz de desarrollar tolerancia –luego de eso, Misty miró de nuevo a Seiya y Shun, que tenían cara no estar entendiendo nada-. El veneno de Medusa tiñe la piel de un rosado brillante, es imposible borrarlo después –explicó con calma-, por favor, ténganlo en cuenta antes de que a Angello se le ocurra hacerles creer que Afrodita y yo usamos la misma marca de lápiz labial o algo por el estilo, no serían los primeros que convence de eso solo por pasar el rato.

-Suéltame, antes de que se me ocurra invocar una barrera de zarzas.

-Está bien, te suelto… por ahora.

Misty dejó a Afrodita, se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió a Saga con toda formalidad, como si aquella escena extraña no hubiera sucedido nunca.

-Saga de Géminis, imagino que tienes los libros de contabilidad al día.

-Es correcto, Lacerta.

-Estoy aquí para solicitar que me los entregues, Centauro retomará desde hoy ese trabajo.

-Está bien, pero, si me aceptas una sugerencia…

-Por supuesto.

-Dile que preste atención a su caligrafía, algunas de sus entradas resultan difíciles de leer.

-Se tendrá en cuenta.

Luego de que Misty se marchó de ahí, Seiya y Shun permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Por fin, Seiya se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada interrogante a Saga, que enarcó una ceja como si estuviera esperando que el Caballero de Pegaso hiciera una pregunta.

-¿Eso… es normal en él? –preguntó Shun, adelantándose a Seiya.

-Sí –dijo MM-. Está completamente demente.

-No –contradijo Saga, para luego dirigirse a Seiya-. Lo de llamarte "pervertido" fue su manera de darte a entender que si tienes la mala ocurrencia de alardear por la forma en que lo derrotaste, usará precisamente eso para contraatacar y convertirá tu vida en un martirio. Antes de que lo preguntes: sí, puede hacerlo y, sí, es muy capaz de hacerlo.

-Yo no presumiría jamás por eso –protestó Seiya.

-Seguro que no, pero él no te conoce lo suficiente como para saber eso –MM se cruzó de brazos-. Cuando ya tengas un tiempo de tratar con él, te acostumbrarás a estos cambios bruscos y empezarás a ver que en realidad siempre están perfectamente calculados. En todo lo que llevo de conocerlo (y eso es como… unos quince años), creo que solo lo he oído reír sinceramente una sola vez. Todo lo demás son poses.

-¡Angello! –protestó Afrodita.

-¡Ay, no! –MM giró los ojos afectando desesperación-. Ya empezó a defenderlo otra vez.

* * *

**Monte Etna**

* * *

-¡Listo! –dijo Hefesto con orgullo-. Hemos tenido éxito, muchacho.

Jabu estaba perplejo. Los días anteriores, en cada ensayo, Hefesto había hecho una espada de doble filo. También ese día había forjado una hoja de esa clase, pero al momento en que Jabu liberó el espíritu de la espada de Ayax y éste se trasladó a su nuevo envase, el metal cambió de forma y ya no era como debería.

-Esto es una daitoo –dijo Jabu.

-Y una muy bonita.

Hefesto enfrió el bronce fundido que hasta hacía poco era lo que quedaba de la espada de Ayax y lo partió en varios pedazos para usarlo en las partes que completaban la empuñadura y que servirían para fijarla a la espiga y sostener el recubrimiento trenzado.

-No lo entiendo –insistió Jabu mientras el dios ajustaba la tsuba (empuñadura) y la tsuka (guardamanos) a la espiga de la hoja-. ¿Por qué cambió de forma de esa manera?

-Al igual que tu armadura, tiene inteligencia y voluntad. Aprovechó el momento del traslado para adoptar la forma que quiso. Espero que esté satisfecha con ese diseño, porque tendrá que conservarlo hasta la próxima vez que cambie de piel.

-…¿Las armaduras también pueden hacer eso?

-Cada vez que son sometidas a una reparación mayor. En esos casos suelen cambiar un poco para adaptarse mejor a quien sea su dueño en ese momento. Aunque normalmente las armaduras no cambian tan drásticamente como esta espada.

Hefesto tomó el resto del bronce y empezó a trabajar pedacito a pedacito. Jabu no prestó atención a lo que hacía el dios, no conseguía dejar de mirar la espada.

-Ya no le servirá la vaina que teníamos preparada para ella –comentó.

Hefesto levantó la mirada de su trabajo para mirarlo con atención. Jabu no advirtió su sonrisa.

-Ve a aquel rincón, muchacho –indicó Hefesto, señalando una parte de la forja en la que Jabu no había estado antes-. Ahí hay unas cuantas vainas que mis ayudantes han hecho en ratos libres, para practicar. Busca, tal vez hay alguna que sirva para una katana.

Jabu se entretuvo un buen rato revolviendo en una pequeña montaña de vainas de todas clases hasta dar con una saya de madera de magnolia con el tamaño y la forma apropiada. Atada a ella estaba una vaina más pequeña, del mismo estilo, una vaina para wakizashi, y Jabu la tomó también.

Cuando regresó, encontró a Aglae realizando el trenzado del ito en la empuñadora, con cintas de seda negra que facilitarían el agarre. Hefesto estaba haciendo otra hoja, mucho más pequeña, pero resultaba evidente que no era para un arma occidental sino para una wakizashi.

-Ah, trajiste también la vaina pequeña, excelente –dijo Hefesto.

-Toda daitoo debe estar acompañada de su shoto –dijo Jabu.

-Es correcto, es correcto –el poder de Hefesto aceleró un proceso que normalmente tomaría meses y pronto la wakizashi pasó a manos de Aglae para que ella le agregara el ito.

Aglae limpió cuidadosamente ambas armas y las introdujo en sus vainas antes de tomar los trocitos de bronce que había trabajado Hefesto un rato atrás. Jabu advirtió con algo de sorpresa que se trataba de piezas decorativas.

La diosa fijó los adornos a las empuñaduras y vainas y colocó las armas en la mesa de trabajo para que Hefesto y Jabu pudieran contemplarlas.

Ambas vainas eran negras y relucientes, igual que las empuñaduras. En cada empuñadura había una rama de cerezo cargada de flores, perfecta hasta el último detalle, algunas de las flores de bronce parecían caer de las ramas y otras estaban en las vainas, como si las llevara el viento.

-La vida de un samurái es breve y perfecta como una flor de cerezo –dijo Aglae-. ¿Es de su agrado la decoración, señores?

-Nada como un detalle de buen gusto para convertir un buen trabajo en una obra maestra, te has lucido, mi reina. ¿Tú qué opinas, Jabu?

Jabu estaba embelesado y tuvo que esforzarse un poco para volver a la realidad.

-Serán perfectas para la Señorita.

Aglae puso cara de desconcierto y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Hefesto negó con la cabeza y la diosa guardó silencio.

-Es mucho más de lo que ella pidió –continuó Jabu-. No sé cómo agradecerles.

-No lo hagas, fue un trabajo interesante y nos alegra haber podido hacerlo –Hefesto le entregó las dos armas con un gesto solemne-. La wakizashi no tiene la bendición de Niké, pero tiene la mía y la de mi esposa, por lo que tenderá a rechazar a cualquiera que carezca de destreza.

-O que la empuñe para algo de mal gusto –añadió Aglae con tono de broma-. Puede que resulte tan temperamental como la katana, pero serán un buen equipo.

-¿La daitoo es temperamental? –preguntó Jabu, intrigado.

-Tiene buenas razones. En realidad me sorprende que su carácter no sea peor –explicó Hefesto-. Tuvo un dueño indigno y está resentida por eso. Ayax la empleó para una matanza vergonzosa, y si Atenea no hubiera nublado la mente de ese pobre diablo para que matara ganado creyendo que se trataba de las personas a las que odiaba, la pobre espada habría sido usada para un crimen terrible: asesinar a traición a todos sus aliados.

-Aún así, el que la empleara para destripar caballos, vacas y cabras como si fuera un cuchillo de carnicero no dejó de ser una humillación terrible para ella –dijo Aglae.

-Y, por si eso fuera poco, el muy desdichado luego culpó a la espada por sus propias acciones. Sin embargo, su espíritu es fuerte y, ahora que ha tenido tiempo para descubrir que la bendición de Niké la hace un poco más libre que a las otras armas, no volverá a tolerar que la toque un guerrero indigno. Es demasiado orgullosa como para sufrir otra humillación.

Jabu sonrió levemente.

-No creo que tenga que preocuparse por pasar de nuevo por algo así. Estará en las mejores manos.

-Sin duda –dijo Hefesto, con una sonrisa llena de humor.

Cuando ya Jabu se había marchado, Aglae miró a su esposo con aire interrogante.

-¿Ese niño es todavía más ingenuo de lo que me pareció al principio o estoy imaginando cosas?

-Qué curioso, ¿verdad? Pensé que lograría sumar dos y dos cuando la espada decidió volverse katana; por si eso no fuera bastante claro, le expliqué que las armaduras sagradas cambian para adaptarse a sus dueños cuando pasan por reparaciones mayores… pero no entendió lo que le estaba insinuando. Quizá pensó que la espada quiere complacer a Atenea porque esta vez la criaron en Japón –Hefesto se encogió de hombros-. No importa, esa espada es muy voluntariosa, encontrará la manera de hacerle captar la indirecta.

* * *

**Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

-Tu Shogun está vivo y consciente, la parálisis pasará en unos minutos más –dijo Asclepio-. Tú mismo te encargaste bastante bien de cerrar la herida y reconstruir los tejidos, no es mal trabajo para un aficionado, tío.

-He sanado guerreros desde mucho antes que tú nacieras, sobrino…

-Sí, cómo no.

-…Pero me preocupaba la inmovilidad. Y el que pudiera quedar cicatriz.

-¿Eh?

-Tiene un gemelo idéntico.

-Sí, lo conozco también.

-Tengo la impresión de que no apreciaría tener una marca tan evidente que sirviera para diferenciarlos a primer golpe de vista.

-Ya veo. Tío, su hermano lleva días tratando de comunicarse con él por teléfono. No tardará en empezar a desesperarse y creo que ya sabes cómo es cuando eso ocurre.

Poseidón sonrió a medias.

-Dile que estuviste aquí por petición mía y que Kanon se encuentra bien, pero que ocurrió un pequeño accidente con su teléfono, que lo llamará en cuanto sea posible.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?

-Uno que quizá sería cómico si no fuera un mal síntoma –Poseidón frunció el ceño-. ¿Me harás el favor de tranquilizarlo?

-Por supuesto, si tú le haces a ambos el favor de vigilar a este un poco mejor. Los mortales son frágiles, ¿sabes? Lo sé porque yo mismo era uno al principio.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo. Los mortales tienden a meterse en líos, deberías recordar eso también, ¿no fue una imprudencia tuya lo que hizo que terminaras siendo fulminado por tu propio abuelo?

-Ah, gracias por recordarme _eso_ -replicó Asclepio con sarcasmo.

-Cuando gustes, sobrino –dijo Poseidón, fingiendo inocencia.

* * *

**Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

El día en que Jabu debía regresar del Etna, Saori convocó a todos sus Caballeros al salón del trono, con la indicación de que ninguno debía portar su armadura. Si lograba liberar a Niké, cabía la posibilidad de que ésta se encontrara débil y desorientada luego de su largo encierro y Saori deseaba recibirla con solemnidad y respeto (de ahí la presencia de todos los Caballeros), pero al mismo tiempo deseaba evitar que se sintiera amenazada.

Afrodita, que estaba bastante distraído desde su breve encuentro con Astarté, casi dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando MM lo arrastró aparte mientras los últimos Caballeros de Bronce entraban al salón.

-¿Qué es esa tontería que dice mi hermana acerca de que viste a tu sucesor en Rodorio? –preguntó el Caballero de Cáncer con brusquedad. No podía creer que Afrodita no se lo hubiera dicho de inmediato, era todavía peor haber tenido que enterarse por un comentario casual de Esmeralda.

-Te encanta decir "mi hermana", ¿no? –replicó Afrodita, en un intento por calmar el enojo de MM con un poco de humor.

-Sí, pero también serás siempre mi _sorellina_, por eso no te preocupes…

-Oh, por todos los dioses, acabarás adoptándome oficialmente, no creo que la idea le guste a mis medio hermanos…

-Pues que vengan y me digan uno a uno por qué tendrían que oponerse.

-No podrías con todos, son muchos.

-Sí, claro, y te visitan con _tanta_ frecuencia… que solo conozco a _uno_. Pero no me desvíes la conversación, Lucy. ¿Qué es eso de tu sucesor?

-Es cierto, lo vi. Es un jovencito de unos catorce o quince años… tal vez un poco menos.

-Demasiado mayor… A menos que alguien ya esté entrenándolo.

-Mhm.

-Lucien, mírame.

Afrodita obedeció, sonriendo en forma poco convincente. Eso no le gustó nada a MM.

Parte de su formación como Caballeros había sido estudiar la historia de la Orden. Ellos no fueron ni con mucho los primeros en notar los curiosos detalles que se repetían en forma cíclica, y la teoría de las Tres Generaciones les habría parecido solo un asunto trivial si no fuera por lo que ocurría tan puntualmente con los Caballeros de Piscis y Cáncer.

El primer Caballero de Cáncer se había unido a la Orden luego de verse obligado a matar a su propio padre en defensa propia. Pocos años después, su hijo (y discípulo) lo asesinó en medio de un ataque de locura.

El primer Caballero de Piscis estaba destinado por nacimiento a consagrarse al culto de Apolo, pero una serie de circunstancias lo llevaron hasta la Orden de Atenea y, unos quince años después de la Guerra de Troya, murió a manos de su sucesor en circunstancias que nunca quedaron claras.

Lo que más asombró a Afrodita y MM siendo niños era que, con pocas excepciones, sucedía lo mismo en cada tercera generación: Cáncer y Piscis eran asesinados por sus sucesores. Sacando cuentas desde la Era del Mito, no habían tardado en descubrir que, si esa "regla" era real, a ellos dos les correspondía morir de esa manera.

Mientras estaban en el Hades, aguardando su juicio, habían tenido tiempo suficiente como para alegrarse un poco de que lo que creían una sentencia del Destino no se había cumplido con ellos, después de todo.

Y entonces el alma de Shion había llegado para reclutarlos en su plan descabellado para derrotar a Hades y salvar a Atenea y a la humanidad. Bien podían ayudarlo, puesto que Saga, Shura y Kamus ya habían aceptado formar parte del complot y, estando muertos, ¿qué tenían que perder? Nunca imaginaron que acabarían siendo recompensados con una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo… que implicaba además el regreso de ese viejo temor a morir como habían muerto Apolodoro de Piscis y Lisandro de Cáncer.

-Escucha, ya te lo he dicho antes, pero voy a decírtelo de nuevo: no permitiré que te suceda nada malo. Nadie va a ponerte un dedo encima.

La sonrisa de Afrodita se hizo un poco más amplia, pero también un poco más triste. Sabía que MM estaba dejando de lado un incómodo detalle: no había podido evitar su muerte a manos de Shun durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas por la simple y sencilla razón de que había muerto siete horas antes que él.

-Nunca se supo por qué Umbriel mató a Apolodoro. ¿Cómo sabes si no fue lo más justo, Angello?

-¿Cómo iba a ser justo algo así?

-Atenea lo perdonó.

MM bufó.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta me perdonó _a mí_, Lucy! La niña perdona a cualquiera.

Eso consiguió hacer reír a Afrodita hasta que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas y atrajo la atención de los demás Caballeros, que los miraron con franca curiosidad. Cuando pudo dejar de reír, Afrodita tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no abrazar a MM, sabía de sobra lo mucho que le incomodaba que le demostrara afecto en público, sobre todo porque esos gestos cariñosos habían servido para confundir a algunas personas sobre la orientación sexual de MM y eran una de las razones para sus conflictos con los rubios.

-Quizá seamos una de esas generaciones en las que no se cumple la regla –dijo Afrodita, intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque desde la visita a Rodorio tenía la sensación de estar condenado a muerte y ya había empezado a ordenar sus asuntos, por si acaso.

-Seguro –gruñó MM, que no se dejó convencer por su actuación.

Tendrían que hablar todo ese asunto con más tiempo y calma, pero ya Jabu había llegado al salón y se acercaba a Saori, llevando un paquete envuelto en seda.

Con una reverencia formal, Jabu desenvolvió el daisho y entregó las dos armas a Saori, que las examinó con admiración.

-Hefesto hizo un trabajo maravilloso… ¿De quién fue la idea de convertirla en una katana?

-De acuerdo con el Señor Hefesto, fue la voluntad de la espada de Ayax adquirir esa forma.

-¿Suya? –Saori le devolvió la wakizashi y desenvainó por completo la katana para estudiar atentamente la hoja-. Es cierto… tiene alma, inteligencia y voluntad… una voluntad muy fuerte, debo añadir –se encaminó hacia su báculo, hablándole a la katana-. Dime, amiga, ¿me ayudarás a liberar a Niké?

-¿Usted puede comunicarse con la espada, Señorita? –preguntó Jabu.

-No digas estupideces –exclamó Tatsumi-. Las espadas no hablan, imbécil.

-¡Tatsumi! ¡Es suficiente! –lo regañó Saori-. Sí puedo hablar con ella, Jabu. No le complace mucho que yo la empuñe ahora, considera que está destinada a otras manos, pero lo permitirá, y cito, "por esta vez", únicamente para complacerte.

-¿A mí?

Saori sonrió, enigmática, y golpeó el báculo con la katana. El filo del acero atravesó el oro como si fuera mantequilla. Una parte del báculo cayó al suelo y resonó con fuerza.

-Con esto debería bastar –murmuró Saori, al tiempo que envainaba la katana otra vez.

De las dos partes del báculo empezaron a salir volutas de niebla blanca que se enroscaron y condensaron hasta convertirse en una figura fantasmal, apenas la silueta de una mujer.

-Bienvenida, Niké –saludó Saori.

Dos alas de niebla, casi invisibles, se desplegaron para luego agitarse nerviosamente y desaparecer. Niké temblaba y todo parecía indicar que se desintegraría al menor soplo de viento. Algo ahí no estaba bien.

La sonrisa de Saori se congeló y ella se acercó apresuradamente a Niké, adelantando los brazos, como si esperara poder retenerla antes de que desapareciera.

-¡No! –exclamó la figura traslúcida de la diosa de la Victoria, con voz sorpresivamente clara-. ¡¿Tú también quieres matarme, Atenea?

-¿Cómo dices?

Niké miró a su alrededor, observando a cada uno de los Caballeros de Atenea, con la angustia y el miedo claramente visibles en su rostro. De repente, perdió su forma hasta parecer solo una esfera de luz que describió un giro veloz y desconcertante antes de lanzarse contra Afrodita.

El Caballero de Piscis cayó al suelo, aturdido por el impacto y bastante desconcertado. La luz que era Niké pareció fundirse con su cuerpo.

-¿Afrodita? –dijo Saga, que fue el primero en llegar con él… a pesar de que MM estaba más cerca.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Niké, estás equivocada! –exclamó Afrodita.

Luego de eso se quedó silencioso e inmóvil por un momento. Saga intentó tocarlo, pero lo rechazó con brusquedad. Su cabello acababa de volverse blanco y sus ojos ahora eran color miel.

-¡No me toques! –exigió la diosa Niké, hablando a través del Caballero de Piscis. Saga retrocedió de inmediato.

-¿Niké? –dijo Saori.

-No culpes a tu Caballero –advirtió Niké mientras se levantaba con movimientos cautelosos y un tanto inseguros-. No tenía intención de protegerme, pero en este momento, entre todos tus servidores, es el que puede ofrecerme menos resistencia.

-Escucha, por favor…

-Hija de Zeus, no des un paso más. Te estoy avisando.

-Por favor, Niké, escucha. Nadie quiere hacerte daño…

-¡Mantén tu distancia, entonces!

Saori se acercó un poco más.

-Ha habido un malentendido. No tengo intención de hacerte daño, solo quise ayudar… Te liberé de mi báculo.

-Mi cuerpo está prisionero, demasiado lejos de aquí y mi poder está casi agotado, absorbido por tu cosmos durante milenios. ¿En serio creíste que sobreviviría fuera de mi prisión?

-No lo sabía. Lo siento.

-Qué raro es escuchar a uno de los Olímpicos decir "lo siento"… ¡Ah! -Niké se llevó una mano al corazón con un gesto de dolor y se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas-. No es un buen momento para tratar de oponer tu voluntad a la mía, muchacho, a pesar de todo, sigo siendo la Victoria…

-¿Niké? –Saori se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros-. ¿Él puede oírme?

-Sí.

-Bien. Afrodita de Piscis, escucha con atención: no luches contra Niké, solo conseguirás que se lastimen mutuamente.

Una sonrisa ambigua apareció en los labios de Niké.

-Él quiere saber si te has vuelto… eh… más loca de lo que ya estabas.

Saori sacudió la cabeza con un gesto divertido.

-Lo siento, Afrodita. No debería pedirte algo así, pero parece que es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento. Niké tiene razón: si su alma no puede volver de inmediato a su cuerpo, se desintegrará y dejará de existir, necesita un avatar a toda costa y tú pareces ser el candidato más apropiado, al menos por ahora.

Luego de unos instantes, Niké cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.

-No está muy de acuerdo, pero está obedeciéndote… -ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Saori con una gesto calculador-. ¿Realmente pretendías ayudarme?

-Hasta hace poco, no tenía idea de que estuvieras prisionera en mi báculo. Tan pronto como lo supe, mis Caballeros buscaron la espada de Ayax para liberarte. Temo que me dejé llevar por mi impaciencia.

Niké sonrió con tristeza… y un instante después, agarró la katana (que Saori había dejado en el suelo al arrodillarse para atenderla), la desenvainó con la velocidad de un rayo, sujetó a Saori por el cabello y le apoyó en la garganta el filo de la espada.

-¿Me crees estúpida, Atenea? ¡La hija más leal de Zeus no traicionaría al rey del Olimpo liberándome de mi prisión!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Fue tu padre quien me encerró ahí!

-¡No lo sabía!

-¡Déjala ir! –gritó Seiya.

Niké lo miró, un tanto sorprendida.

-El Caballero Pegaso, supongo. ¿Teseo…?

-Seiya –corrigió Saori-. Pero, sí, es Pegaso.

-El único lo bastante insolente como para darle órdenes a una diosa. ¿Te das cuenta, Pegaso, que tengo la vida de tu Señora en mis manos?

-¿Te das cuenta tú que si la lastimas no saldrás de aquí con vida?

-Hace milenios que estoy condenada a muerte, jovencito.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca hiciste nada que mereciera la condena de mi padre… -empezó Saori.

-¿Casarme con tu hermano Ares, sin la bendición del rey de los dioses, y además darle hijos no te parece suficiente?

-…¿Qué?

-¿Tampoco eso lo sabías? ¿No se supone que eres la diosa de la Sabiduría?

-No implica necesariamente que también sea la diosa del Conocimiento.

-Y todavía tienes la cara dura de tomártelo a broma… Soy la madre de los Makhai, las personificaciones de la Guerra que los Olímpicos suelen llamar "los Horrores": la paz de los cementerios, el grito de triunfo, el estruendo del combate, el conflicto, el dolor y la astucia –Niké soltó a Saori, envainó la katana y volvió a dejarla en el suelo, su expresión ahora era triste y resignada-. Pero lo que más le molestó a Zeus fue que, entre todos los dioses del Olimpo, eligiera precisamente a Ares.

-Bueno, Ares no es mi idea de un príncipe azul, pero no veo qué…

-¿Recuerdas la guerra contra los Titanes? Mis padres, Palas y Estigia, nos presentaron a mí y a mis hermanos Zelos, Kratos y Bías ante tu padre para ser sus vasallos y ayudarlo en el combate. Lo hicimos bien, si no recuerdo mal…

-Los cuatro son excelentes guerreros.

-Y Zeus nos recompensó dándonos más libertad que al resto de sus servidores. Por eso pude elegir a mi esposo sin necesidad de pedir su autorización. En realidad, jamás se me ocurrió que pudiera oponerse a que me casara con uno de sus hijos, ya que Ares no es su heredero –Niké hizo una mueca-. El propio Ares no tenía idea del poco afecto que le tiene su padre. A ratos es tan ingenuo como Hefesto.

-Que no te escuche decirlo.

-Me ha oído decir cosas peores. No hay secretos entre nosotros –Niké entrelazó las manos antes de continuar-. Nos enteramos demasiado tarde de lo mucho que le preocupa a Zeus la maldición de Urano.

-Pero se suponía que el depositario de la maldición de Urano sería un hijo que tuviera con mi madre.

-Ah, ese peligro fue conjurado con la desaparición de Metis. Sin embargo, la maldición se cumplirá de una u otra manera, ya sea que se encargue de realizarla alguno de sus nietos, o que simplemente se transfiera a _otro_ de sus hijos. ¿Y qué tal si el dios de la Guerra fuera ese hijo y además tuviera de su lado a la Victoria?

-Ya veo. Tu matrimonio con mi hermano sería algo realmente peligroso, si él tuviera alguna vez la intención de destronar a nuestro padre. Nadie puede vencer a quien tiene a la diosa de la Victoria a su lado.

-Ares nunca ha tenido la menor intención de convertirse en el rey de los dioses –Niké sacudió la cabeza-. No es tan ambicioso. De hecho, no es nada ambicioso, solo disfruta el combate en sí, ganar o perder le tiene sin cuidado… Fue por eso que acepté su propuesta de matrimonio, cualquier otro habría estado buscando garantizarse el triunfo, él me ama por mí misma. ¿Puedes entender eso?

-Sí…

-Luego vinieron los niños… y un día, tu padre me convocó al Olimpo. Acusó a Ares de estar conspirando en su contra, y me encerró en el báculo.

-No tenía idea.

-Eso me has dicho –Niké se puso de pie nuevamente. Era un espectáculo extraño para los demás, porque el cambio en Afrodita no se había limitado al color de cabello y de ojos, todo su lenguaje corporal era distinto, no cabía duda que quien estaba hablando con Saori era otra persona-. No sé si debo creerte.

-Pensé que me conocías.

-Tanto como a mi muy respetado suegro.

-Oh –Saori suspiró-. Niké, lamento mucho todo esto… pero no puedes permanecer para siempre en el cuerpo de mi Caballero de Piscis, él no es la persona destinada a ser tu reencarnación en este ciclo.

-No, pero es un excelente avatar –Niké sonrió a medias-. ¿Qué hizo esta pobre criatura para que le saturaras la sangre con alicorno? Es justamente eso lo que me permitió usarlo.

-¿El alicorno? –Saori le digirió una mirada de confusión.

-Una manera curiosa de conseguir que una persona normal alcance el grado de pureza necesario en un avatar –respondió Niké, ahora con una sonrisa completa-. Si no fuera por lo sorprendido que está este muchacho, pensaría que lo hiciste a propósito para ofrecerme un refugio, pero esto fue una casualidad, ¿o me equivoco?

-Para nosotros es una casualidad. Pero no sé si para alguien más será un plan perfectamente ejecutado –la expresión de Saori se había vuelto completamente sombría-. Si no lo hubieras escogido a él, ¿qué otra opción tendrías?

Niké paseó su mirada por el salón, luego sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse (con toda naturalidad) en el trono de Atenea. Saori la siguió y esperó su respuesta.

-Hay otros dos que podrían haberme servido –dijo Niké, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para solo Saori pudiera escucharla-. Uno de ellos es, por nacimiento, un buen candidato a avatar, pero tu cosmos lo protege de tal manera que habría sido una locura intentar apoderarme de él.

-Hum.

-El otro… también hay alicorno en él, pero la concentración es menor que en este muchacho. Diría que la diferencia que ofrece Afrodita es que en este momento hay tanto alicorno en él como antes hubo veneno de Medusa.

-Comprendo. ¿Sabes dónde está tu cuerpo real?

Niké sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo sé que está demasiado lejos o demasiado protegido como para que pueda sentirlo desde aquí. Estoy débil y fatigada, Atenea, no creo que tenga fuerzas para mantenerme despierta más allá de unos pocos minutos. Si tienes preguntas útiles, hazlas.

-Haré lo posible por ayudarte, prométeme a cambio que interferirás lo menos posible con la vida de mi Caballero.

Niké rió alegremente.

-Estando dormida como un tronco, dudo que pueda hacer mucho para molestarlo, excepto tal vez roncar. No sé si lo hago. ¿Algo más?

-No. Descansa, recupera tus fuerzas. Creo que vas a necesitarlas.

-Eso, júralo. Zeus no va a estar contento.

-Es posible –Saori frunció el ceño.

-Buenas noches, Atenea.

Afrodita parpadeó, un tanto desconcertado. Podía sentir claramente la presencia del alma de Niké en su cuerpo, una situación sumamente extraña, pero la diosa de la Victoria se limitaba a estar ahí y todo parecía indicar que estaba profundamente dormida.

En cuanto a él… estaba sentado en el trono de Atenea, con la susodicha contemplándolo muy seria.

Sin duda, estaba en problemas.

**Continuará…**

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**Notas:**

Las Gracias o Cárites: son tres diosas, hijas de Zeus y de la oceánida Eurinome (o de Zeus y Hera, o de Helios y Aigle, o de Dionisio y Kronis), no hay acuerdo entre los autores acerca de sus nombres, pero es común citarlas como Talía, Eufrosine y Aglae (o Aglaya, o Caris); formaban parte del cortejo de Afrodita y también del de Apolo y las Musas; tenían a su cargo distribuir entre los mortales la alegría, el encanto y el buen gusto, según su voluntad y capricho (es por eso que no tenemos esos dones en la misma medida); bajo su protección estaba todo aquello en el mundo que fuera agradable a los sentidos. En la Ilíada, Tethys (la madre de Aquiles) le pide a Hefesto que fabrique nuevas armas para su hijo, y a cambio le promete que casarlo con Aglae.

A Aglae en particular se le menciona como la diosa del esplendor, gloria, magnificencia y adorno, de manera que complementaba muy bien la labor artística de Hefesto.

Tuvo cuatro hijas con él: Eukleia (la Buena Fama), Eufemia (el Elogio), Euthenia (la Prosperidad) y Filofrosine (la Hospitalidad) las cuales eran llamadas en conjunto las "Jóvenes Gracias".

Daitoo: ("grande") es el nombre del sable samurái (un sable es una espada de un solo filo, diseñada para cortar y no para estocar). En Occidente llamamos "katana" en forma genérica a todas las espadas japonesas, pero "daitoo" es un poco más específico, Jabu está hablando de un arma samurái que no podría ser confundida con otro tipo de espada.

Wakizashi: también llamada shoto ("pequeña") es un sable japonés de entre 30cm y 60cm de largo. A diferencia de la daitoo, que solo podía ser empuñada por un samurái, la wakizashi era para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y podía ser usada por personas de cualquier condición. Los samuráis solían tener además de su daitoo una wakizashi que le sirviera de complemento. Cuando un samurái entraba un edificio, dejaba (por cortesía) su daitoo en la entrada, pero podía conservar su wakizashi.

Daisho: literalmente, "grande y pequeña". Se llama así al conjunto que forman la katana y la wakizashi, la palabra se forma con la unión de las palabras daitoo y shoto.

Saya: el nombre de la vaina de una katana. Suelen ser de madera lacada.

Ito: recubrimiento de la empuñadura de una katana. Se hace trenzando tiras de algodón, cuero o seda y se adorna con pequeños amuletos de oro, plata o bronce.

El uso que dio Ayax a la espada: Ayax recibió la espada como un obsequio de Héctor de Troya luego de un combate entre ambos que acabó como un empate. El intercambio de regalos que hicieron fue una demostración de admiración mutua y respeto entre guerreros.

Sin embargo, luego de la Guerra de Troya, Ayax se deshonró a sí mismo cuando llegó el momento de decidir quién heredaría las armas de Aquiles, fabricadas por el propio Hefesto. Algunos abogaban que debían ser para el hijo de Aquiles, otros opinaban que debían ser para el mejor guerrero griego después de Aquiles, y Ayax consideraba que él era el más digno de ese honor.

Pero quien obtuvo las armas, gracias a su elocuencia y al apoyo de Agamenón y Menelao, fue Odiseo, quien alegó que fue gracias a su ingenio que se logró el fin de la guerra.

Enfurecido por lo que consideraba una injusticia y un insulto a su honor, esa misma noche Ayax tomó su espada con la intención de matar a todos los que pudiera entre sus aliados. Atenea se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que pretendía y nubló su mente de modo que confundió al ganado propiedad del ejército con personas y pasó a espada a todas las vacas y cabras, con extrema crueldad y saña, incluso llegó a torturar en forma espantosa al becerro que creyó que era Odiseo. Cuando la ilusión de Atenea se desvaneció, Ayax no soportó la vergüenza y se suicidó con su propia espada.

Para más inri, el único de los griegos que lo defendió y convenció a los demás de que lo sepultaran dignamente y no hicieran daño a su hermano, viuda e hijo, fue Odiseo.

Hay razón de que la espada no quisiera pasar de nuevo por algo así, ¿verdad?


	17. Desde que os tengo, hijos míos

**El regreso del Club de los Inadaptados**

**Segunda parte: El heredero de la maldición**

"SEGISMUNDO: (…) Mi padre, que está presente,

por excusarse a la saña

de mi condición, me hizo

un bruto, una fiera humana;

de suerte que, cuando yo

por mi nobleza gallarda,

por mi sangre generosa,

por mi condición bizarra,

hubiera nacido dócil

y humilde, sólo bastara

tal género de vivir,

tal linaje de crianza

a hacer fieras mis costumbres.

¡Qué buen modo de estorbarlas!

(…) Sirva de ejemplo este raro

espectáculo, esta extraña

admiración, este horror,

este prodigio: pues nada

es más que llegar a ver,

con prevenciones tan varias,

rendido a mis pies un padre,

y atropellado a un monarca. (…)"

Pedro Calderón de la Barca, La vida es sueño

**Capítulo diecisiete**

**Desde que os tengo, hijos míos, no he dormido a gusto**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Reajustes y desbarajustes**

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer**

* * *

MM se había encontrado con muchas cosas extrañas en la entrada de la Cuarta Casa en diversas ocasiones, pero ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse al Caballero del Fénix esperando en su atrio nada más abrir las puertas a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿No es un poco temprano como para ir al palacio? No creo que encuentres a nadie despierto a esta hora –dijo MM, a modo de saludo.

Ikki no le agradaba. Tenía una actitud sombría y una manera de fruncir las cejas que le hacía recordar de inmediato la expresión de Guilty minutos antes de que le administrara una golpiza "de entrenamiento" a su único hijo… MM se corrigió mentalmente en ese segundo, a su único hijo _varón_. A pesar de lo mucho que MM se parecía a su padre, Ikki se parecía todavía más, cosa que le resultaba incómoda y bastante molesta, además de un poco inquietante. Pero era el hermano mayor de Shun, y Afrodita no ocultaba que el Caballero de Andrómeda era una de sus (muchas) debilidades, por lo que el Caballero de Cáncer solía hacer el esfuerzo de no buscarle pleito.

-No voy hasta allá. Quiero hablar con Esmeralda.

-¿Con mi hermana? –eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Ikki hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Ha estado evitándome desde que regresó. Quiero hablar con ella.

MM, que ya estaba a punto de dejarlo entrar, se detuvo en seco. No le gustaba el tono con el que Ikki estaba hablando, y no era porque el mocoso estuviera dándole órdenes cuando apenas despuntaba el sol, sino porque sonaba tan parecido a Guilty que no pudo menos que preguntarse si Esmeralda no tendría buenas razones para evitarlo.

-Si mi hermana no quiere verte, por algo será –sentenció.

Ikki frunció (todavía más) el ceño.

-Que me lo diga ella misma.

MM no se movió de su lugar, bloqueándole la entrada. Contempló con atención a Ikki y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho efectivamente tenía toda la pinta de alguien que llegaría a ser igual de alto y fornido que Guilty. En unos dos tres años más, MM tendría que mirar hacia arriba para poder hablarle, y decidió no llamarlo "enano" porque sin duda eso podría revertirse en su contra demasiado pronto.

-Iré a preguntarle, pero quiero que prometas permanecer calmado, no importa cuál sea su respuesta.

El ceño fruncido de Ikki dio paso a una expresión de sorpresa.

-No estoy enojado… y dices eso como si temieras que fuera a agredirla o algo así…

-Te crió mi padre, ¿no?

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Ikki.

-Yo no… ¡jamás le haría daño! ¡En serio!

Curioso, con esa cara alarmada, de pronto se parecía… un poquito… a Shun.

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo –dijo MM, dejándolo entrar finalmente-. Solo quiero que sepas que, a pesar de las apariencias, yo no soy como mi padre y tengo intención de cuidar a mi hermana hasta donde alcancen mis fuerzas.

-Me parece bien. Yo tampoco soy como él, te lo aseguro. Solo quiero saber por qué no quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Se llevaban bien los dos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte? Sé que fuiste discípulo de mi padre, pero no recuerdo que ella te haya mencionado todavía…

-Hasta hace un par de días, estaba convencido de que sí nos llevábamos bien –Ikki volvió a fruncir el ceño-. Ella era lo único por lo que valía la pena despertar cada mañana en ese infierno.

MM se detuvo en seco e Ikki, que lo seguía, estuvo a punto de chocar contra él.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú y mi hermana…? –MM no sabía qué cara poner.

-Somos novios.

-¿No es un poco… raro?

-¿Raro, por qué?

-Hombre, tal vez necesitas lentes… ¿No has visto que _tu hermano_ parece _mi hermana_ con pantalones?

-¡Vaya! Por un momento pensé que lo dirías al revés –respondió Ikki con sarcasmo.

-¿Que _mi hermana_ parece _tu hermano_ con vestido? Suena igual de mal. En todo caso, si ella te quiere, es su problema. Es solo que… me resulta un tanto incómoda la idea.

-A mí también me resulta incómoda –dijo Esmeralda, que no se acercó a Ikki sino que se quedó casi escondida detrás de MM-. Me habías dicho que te recordaba a Shun, pero nunca me dijiste que la semejanza es… francamente, inverosímil. Fácilmente podríamos pasar por mellizos.

-Esmeralda…

-Ikki –Esmeralda levantó una mano para interrumpirlo-. Un parecido tan marcado no parece casual. ¿Y si somos parientes?

-¡¿Qué?

-Piénsalo. Angello y yo somos de diferentes madres. ¿Qué pasaría si también Shun fuera nuestro medio hermano?

Ikki se quedó sin palabras y le dirigió una mirada de desesperación a MM, que no supo qué hacer al respecto. El Fénix dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos mientras que MM y Esmeralda se quedaban inmóviles en donde estaban.

-¿Acabas de romper con tu novio? –preguntó MM, preocupado, cuando Ikki estuvo lo bastante lejos.

-Padre siempre se opuso –dijo Esmeralda con amargura-. Nunca le gustaron mis otros novios…

-¡¿"Otros"? ¿En plural?

-…pero la sola idea de que me gustara Ikki lo ponía furioso, a pesar de que siempre dijo que era su mejor discípulo. Hasta que vi a Shun no se me ocurrió ninguna razón para que le molestara tanto nuestra relación.

-¿El viejo te dijo, explícitamente, que hubiera alguna razón para que estuviera en contra?

-No, pero…

-Entonces, creo que es mejor que no te apresures, ve a desayunar, yo tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Saga y luego iremos al palacio, llevaremos al viejo a Atenas y hablaremos con él por el camino.

-Pero podría enojarse… -gimió Esmeralda, asustada.

-Eso no sería nada nuevo. No temas, tienes a tu hermano mayor para cuidarte.

* * *

-Visto así, es perturbador –dijo Seiya, luego de que Ikki terminara de contarle sobre su conversación con Esmeralda-. Aunque Esmeralda y tú no tuvieran ningún parentesco, no debe resultar cómodo para ella parecerse más a su cuñado que a su hermano.

-¡Pero no hay parentesco! Shun y yo somos hijos del mismo padre y la misma madre.

-¿Seguro? –dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-El señor Kido no quería recibir a Shun en la Fundación, ¿recuerdas? Estaba muy interesado en que formaras parte del proyecto, pero dijo que Shun no cumplía con los requisitos, le permitió quedarse solo porque fue la única manera de que te quedaras tú también.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Shiryu!

-Si yo fuera Shun, ya estaría pidiendo un examen de ADN.

-¡Seiya!

-De hecho, creo que eso sería lo mejor –dijo Hyoga-. Podrías decirle a Esmeralda sobre los cien hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, pero no calmarías sus dudas sino que las harías más grandes: ¿qué tal si en lugar de que ella, Cáncer y tal vez Shun sean hijos de Guilty (como teme ella), resulte más bien que ellos tres _y tú_ son hijos de Kido?

-Oh, rayos.

-Y todos nosotros seríamos medio hermanos de Cáncer…

-Seiya, no lo empeores.

-Eras muy pequeño cuando nació Shun –dijo Shiryu, conciliador-. Él incluso podría ser adoptado…

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Estás cien por ciento seguro? Por lo que sabemos, hasta podría ser mellizo de Esmeralda.

-¡Seiya!... Voy a sugerirles lo del examen.

-Sabia decisión –aprobó Shiryu.

Seiya advirtió que Aioros le hacía señas y se despidió de sus amigos para correr y alcanzarlo camino de la entrada del Santuario. Hyoga y Shiryu se encargarían de ayudar a Ikki a transmitirle la propuesta a los miembros de la Casa de Cáncer ahora que por fin habían podido encaminarlo en la dirección correcta, así que podía acompañar al Caballero de Sagitario con una preocupación menos en la cabeza.

La invitación de Aioros para acompañarlo mientras investigaba la denuncia de otro ataque de depredadores sorprendió agradablemente a Seiya.

Siempre se había sentido muy cercano de alguna manera al Caballero de Sagitario, ya que había contado con su protección durante momentos cruciales de su vida, aunque el alma de Aioros se encontraba en el Hades en ese entonces.

Tan pronto como le fue posible luego del regreso, una de las primeras cosas que hizo Seiya fue presentarle sus respetos y agradecerle toda su ayuda. Nunca se había detenido a pensar qué clase de persona sería Aioros (aparte de asumir que sería un modelo de Caballero, si era cierto el rumor de que en algún momento Shion había querido designarlo como su sucesor) y se encontró con un joven apenas unos años mayor que él y (cosa curiosa) mucho menos solemne que Aioria. Aquello no dejó de sorprenderle un poco.

-Fue más fácil comunicarme contigo que con mi hermano –había dicho Aioros, cortando de pronto las frases de agradecimiento que Seiya había elegido con tanto cuidado.

El carácter de Aioros era tan cálido como el de Aioria y Seiya no tardó en encontrarse a gusto en su compañía, pero las ocasiones de pasar un rato con él eran limitadas, porque el Caballero de Sagitario cumplía con muchas labores dentro de la Orden. Así que la oportunidad de acompañarlo en la búsqueda de los chacales resultaba muy oportuna.

Con ellos iba uno de los Caballeros de Plata, armado (al igual que ellos dos) con arco y flechas. Seiya trató de entablar conversación con él también, pero no tuvo suerte: su sola presencia ponía bastante incómodos a muchos de los Caballeros de Plata y ese en particular, Tremmy de Sagitta, tenía buenas razones para incomodarse, por lo que al Caballero de Bronce no le quedó más que armarse de paciencia, tal vez algún día la Orden podría superar lo sucedido durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, después de todo, la gran mayoría de los que habían servido a las órdenes de Arles creían estar haciendo lo correcto al combatir a Saori como a una impostora. Tal vez si tenían éxito en su búsqueda, Tremmy se relajaría un poco y lograría decir más de tres palabras seguidas.

-Esto empieza a ponerse serio –dijo Seiya, al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz cuando llegaron al lugar donde los chacales habían atacado por última vez.

El espectáculo de una oveja devorada hasta dejar solo el esqueleto ya no impresionaba tanto como al principio, pero no dejaba de ser inquietante.

-Consumieron absolutamente todo –dijo Aioros, que estaba removiendo los huesos con un palo-. Esos pobres animales deben estar realmente hambrientos.

-¿"Pobres animales"? –exclamó indignado Penteo Kyrgiakos, el dueño del rebaño-. Son unas bestias dañinas, por si no te has dado cuenta, mocoso.

-No debería hablarle así a un… -empezó a protestar el Caballero de Sagitta.

-Tremmy, no –lo interrumpió Aioros con voz tranquila-. El señor Kyrgiakos tiene razón de proecuparse.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ataquen a alguien. ¿No deberían invocar al dios Ares para que se lleve sus bestias? –insistió Kyrgiakos.

-Ya quisiera verlo yo hablándole en ese tono a Ares –dijo entre dientes uno de los pastores. Seiya lo miró de reojo y se corrigió mentalmente: al principio había creído que todos los pastores eran muchachos y niños, pero la persona que acababa de hablar sonaba como una chica, a pesar del cabello mal cortado y la ropa masculina.

-¿Qué dijiste? –gruñó Kyrgiakos.

-Nada, señor. Que si fuera posible invocar a Ares, probablemente Atenea ya lo habría hecho.

-Insolente…

-¡Chacales! –gritó otro de los pastores.

Efectivamente, dos chacales los miraban, a menos de cien metros. En un instante todo se volvió un caos, mientras Kyrgiakos gritaba órdenes y la mayoría de los pastores corrían en todas direcciones.

-¡Tremmy, quédate! ¡Seiya, ven! –exclamó Aioros, tomando el mando de inmediato.

Seiya no hizo preguntas, solo siguió a Aioros corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible. Los dos eran realmente veloces, pero los dos chacales (a los que no tardó en unirse un tercero) eran mucho más rápidos, algo que parecía imposible, y no tardaron en perderlos de vista.

-Qué raro –dijo Aioros, cerca de diez minutos después-. El rastro termina aquí.

En efecto, las huellas de los chacales estaban perfectamente marcadas en la tierra hasta donde empezaba el terreno pedregoso y a partir de ahí ya no había nada, excepto tres buitres que reposaban con aire solemne en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

-¿Seguro que eran chacales? –preguntó Seiya-. Parecían perros callejeros.

-Estoy seguro –Aioros recogió cuidadosamente unos mechones de pelo que estaban enganchados en un arbusto-. Pero tal vez podamos hacer analizar esto, para despejar dudas.

-Buena idea.

Seiya ya se estaba encaminando de regreso a donde había quedado Tremmy con el dueño del rebaño cuando notó que Aioros no lo seguía, sino que estaba mirando a los tres buitres, que parecían muy ocupados en acicalarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Ves esos pájaros?

-Están entre los más feos que he visto jamás. ¿Qué tienen de particular?

-Son de tres especies diferentes: un buitre egipcio, un quebrantahuesos y un alimoche sombrío. Ninguno es propio de esta parte de Europa y me parece extraño verlos tan juntos, como si fueran amigos.

A Seiya le pareció todavía más extraño el que los tres pájaros no demostraran la menor inquietud y continuaran acicalándose, como si se esforzaran por parecer inofensivos.

-¿Serán también de Ares? –sugirió.

El alimoche sombrío dejó de acicalarse y miró en su dirección. Por un instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de Seiya. Aquel animal tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Sería común en esa especie?

-Vámonos –dijo Aioros-. De todos modos, no tenemos equipo apropiado para atraparlos sin hacerles daño y cabe la posibilidad de que se les permita estar libres porque se alimentan principalmente de carroña, no son peligrosos.

-No creo que Esquilo haya pensado lo mismo el quebrantahuesos le dejó caer encima la tortuga que lo mató.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

Saga se sentía molesto.

Era comprensible que Afrodita quisiera regresar a la Doceava Casa; ahora que una parte de la familia del Caballero de Géminis estaba ahí para acompañarlo, ya no era necesario continuar con las órdenes de Shion para mantenerlo vigilado hasta mayo, pero nada le impedía despedirse. ¿Por qué había sacado sus cosas y se había marchado sin decirle nada?

Al principio pensó en dejar así el asunto, pero en ese momento, mientras trabajaba en el estudio para evitar enfrentar el problema que significaba la poco clara situación de sus hermanas (principalmente Geist) dentro de la Orden, se daba cuenta de que no tardaría en dejar todo para ir a buscar a Afrodita y reclamarle su falta de cortesía. El trabajo solo estaba retrasándolo, lo indispensable para calmarse un poco y no hacer el reclamo a gritos.

El cosmos de MM lo saludó en el atrio Este. Saga correspondió al saludo y siguió trabajando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que MM había ido a buscarlo al estudio en lugar de cruzar la Casa de Géminis.

Levantó la mirada de la traducción que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando y descubrió con sorpresa que MM lo contemplaba desde la puerta con una actitud extrañamente seria y solemne.

-¿Todo bien, Cáncer?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto –Saga hizo a un lado los papeles y le señaló una silla frente a su escritorio-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es sobre lo que dijiste… acerca de que nos compraste a Afrodita y a mí.

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, "eso" –MM tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba más nervioso e incómodo de lo que había anticipado-. Voy a devolverte ese dinero.

-No es necesario.

-No voy a ser tu esclavo.

-Legalmente…

-Tengo derecho a comprar mi libertad y la de Afrodita, ¿no?

-Déjame terminar. Legalmente, no eres esclavo de nadie. Los documentos de manumisión fueron hechos y tramitados el mismo día en que los compré. Yo solo fui su tutor hasta que cumplieron la mayoría de edad, exactamente igual que con Aioria.

-¿En serio?

-Un esclavo no puede ser Caballero de Atenea, ¿recuerdas? Precisamente esa parte del reglamento fue lo que me permitió desterrar a Ixión, porque venderlos fue un crimen en contra de Atenea y de la Orden. Si los hubiera conservado como mi propiedad, habría cometido exactamente el mismo delito.

-Bueno, gracias, pero igual tengo que devolverte el dinero.

-No te lo pensaba cobrar.

-Voy a asumir que fue un préstamo –MM frunció el ceño-. A menos que quieras que piense que fue limosna.

-Lejos de mí tal cosa.

-¿Cuánto es lo que te debemos?

Saga anotó una cifra en un papel y se lo dio. MM abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

-¿Pagaste _esto_ por nosotros dos?

-No. Por cada uno.

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero… pero…

-No te alarmes, el precio era razonable. Lo que lo elevó fue la compensación que tuve que pagarle al dueño del burdel. Estaba muy interesado en ambos.

-Por favor, dime que no era rubio.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

-…Mejor no. Pero… ¿tanto?

Saga se encogió de hombros.

-Hubiera podido regatear, pero me pareció de mal gusto.

-…Claro… de mal gusto… ¿De dónde sacaste semejante cantidad?

-Una parte, de los ahorros de Kanon. Recuerda que yo lo creía muerto… Probablemente debería reintegrarle lo que tomé antes de que se de cuenta de lo que hice. En cuanto al resto… bueno, yo llevaba tres años ganando salario como Caballero de Géminis y como Patriarca.

MM se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Diantre! –exclamó por fin, luego de varios intentos-. ¡Ya veo a quién salió tu hermano!

-¿De qué hablas? Kanon y yo nos parecemos en absolutamente nada.

-Claro, claro, solo se parecen como dos gotas de agua. Doble sueldo, qué bárbaro. ¿No hay alguna norma contra eso?

Saga hizo entonces algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: le dirigió a MM una sonrisa que solo podía describirse como "malévola".

MM, que en un principio estuvo tentado a reír, se puso serio de repente.

Había tenido la extraña impresión por un segundo (solo por un segundo) de que el cosmos de Saga se había vuelto… ¿diferente?

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

El almuerzo transcurría en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Era la primera vez que Fei aceptaba sentarse a la mesa con ellos y todos se sentían incómodos.

También era la primera vez desde el nacimiento de los cachorros que Kanon lograba acompañar a los demás a comer. Hasta entonces se había visto obligado a ayudar a Xian a alimentarlos y ella había empleado a Feng como traductor porque no había manera de que lograran entenderse: lo poco que sabía ella de griego lo mataba su acento y lo poco que sabía él de chino se reducía a unas cuantas palabras sueltas y expresiones básicas para turista, pero ese día Kanon ya no aguantó más. Una cosa era haber tomado a los dragones bajo su protección y otra muy distinta era pasar con ellos las 24 horas del día, así que simplemente se dirigió a la sala a la hora del almuerzo y no dijo nada ni a favor ni en contra cuando los dragones lo siguieron.

Notó la incomodidad de Julián y los Shoguns, pero procuró no darle más importancia de la que merecía. A alguna hora tendrían que aprender todos a convivir, porque no tenían más opción que hacerlo: deshacerse de los dragones sería condenarlos a muerte y romper la promesa que le había hecho a Drakontas, así que sería mejor que todos se fueran acostumbrando a la presencia de los demás.

Los tres cachorros eran los únicos que no tenían ninguna preocupación. Estaban encantados de conocer la sala, donde no habían tenido oportunidad de entrar todavía, y Kanon sonrió al advertir el brillo en sus ojos ante tantas cosas curiosas y coloridas en los estantes. La mayor parte de la colección de caballitos en miniatura había pasado a la historia, pero quedaba todavía bastante de la de ranas como para ser fuente de entretenimiento.

Durante la comida surgió el primer problema, cuando el cachorro blanco tomó una rodaja de zanahoria del plato de Kanon y se la comió tranquilamente en tres bocados. Xian lo regañó en el lenguaje de los dragones (una serie de siseos y gruñidos imposibles de reproducir para un ser humano); sin embargo, eso no pareció impresionar al dragoncito, que trepó a su sitio habitual (el hombro derecho de Kanon) y respondió con un siseo corto.

Indignada, Xian se dirigió a Kanon y le habló en chino.

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Kanon.

-Mi hermana pide su ayuda. Los cachorros deben aprender a comportase correctamente –tradujo Feng.

Kanon enarcó una ceja, aquello no había sonado como una _petición _precisamente.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó al blanco y lo colocó en el lugar que le correspondía, junto a sus hermanos.

-Obedece a mamá –le dijo, señalando a Xian con un movimiento de cabeza.

El blanco lo miró confuso y replicó con una vocecita plañidera. Un poco sorprendido, Kanon reconoció una palabra en chino (una de las pocas que conocía) mezclada con los gorjeos y siseos del cachorro: _maa_ ("mamá").

Miró interrogante a Feng, que tradujo de inmediato.

-Ha dicho "mamá eres tú".

Sí, eso le había parecido entender.

Kanon acarició suavemente al cachorro, se inclinó hacia él y le habló con tono cómplice.

-Perdóname, lo dije mal. Quise decir "obedece a_ baa_".

Xian echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofendida al escuchar que la llamaba "papá". Su exclamación de enojo fue casi un grito que dejó pasmados a los Shoguns.

-¿Feng? –dijo Kanon.

-Eh… -resultaba evidente que Feng no se atrevía a traducir aquello.

-Mi hija ha dicho "estúpido humano ignorante" –intervino Fei-. Me disculpo por ella, creí haberle enseñado hace muchos años a evitar el uso de redundancias –añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo lamento –dijo Xian, bajando la cabeza-. No debí expresarme de esa manera.

-Tal vez puedas explicarme por qué te alteras tanto por una simple rodaja de zanahoria –respondió Kanon, restándole importancia al asunto-. Pensé que te alegraría ver que uno de los niños come verduras por voluntad propia.

Xian lo contempló estupefacta.

-¡De verdad no sabes nada…!

-Tú misma lo expresaste muy bien: soy un ignorante. Ilumíname.

Ella frunció el ceño. Notaba demasiado bien la burla en su voz y, sobre todo, en su sonrisa arrogante. El Shogun no se daba por ofendido con sus exabruptos porque estaba retándola a hacer o decir algo a lo que valiera la pena concederle importancia.

-Tomó comida del plato de un adulto –empezó a explicar, habló cuanto pudo en griego y Feng se encargó de traducir lo que no le quedó más remedio que decir en chino-. A ti no te molesta, pero el nuestro es un pueblo para el que las jerarquías son de suma importancia. Ellos, Feng y… algunos de los Shoguns deberían comer en otra mesa, porque son niños.

-¡Eh! –protestaron Sorrento, Isaac y Baian. Xian continuó sin prestarles atención.

-La Shogun Tethys y yo deberíamos comer en otro recinto. Todos en la misma mesa… demasiado informal.

-Y los esclavos no se sientan a la mesa de los amos –apuntó Fei.

-Somos informales –dijo Kanon.

-Eso he podido ver –replicó Xian-, pero las jerarquías existen aunque te sientas cómodo ignorándolas. Los cachorros vivirán mucho más que tú y si algún día se encuentran entre otros dragones, tendrán que respetar las normas. Tomar la comida de un plato ajeno no es aceptable, porque es el líder del clan quien decide qué, cuánto y cuándo comen los que están bajo su autoridad. Ha habido casos de dragones que mataron cachorros por un bocado de carne… lo que me preocupa no es la zanahoria, es el que Laosan debe aprender a no tomar la comida de otro.

-¿Es normal que un dragón adulto lastime a un cachorro? –preguntó Kanon, preocupado.

-Los cachorros son tesoros, pero los dragones viejos son mucho más fuertes y tienden a olvidar que los más jóvenes son como cristal: un mordisco que solo pretenda llamar la atención a veces resulta fatal por accidente. Y también están los que no temen matar al hijo de un enemigo o rival por cualquier causa. Una incorrección en la mesa, donde las jerarquías siempre están muy claras, sería una excusa perfecta para que un enemigo golpeara o mordiera a Laosan sin que su familia pudiera defenderlo.

-Comprendo –Kanon inclinó la cabeza en un ademán respetuoso que había visto hacer a Shion en alguna ocasión (probablemente había sido el gesto correcto, a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de Xian), y le habló de nuevo a los cachorros-. Niños, yo no conozco las normas de etiqueta de los dragones, tendremos que aprenderlas los cuatro juntos.

Los dragoncitos respondieron a coro y Feng estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Cuando recuperó el aliento, le dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Xian antes de hablarle a Kanon.

-Han dicho "como desees, mamá".

-Eso me pareció entender… -murmuró Kanon con resignación.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

-Pensé que querrías ver a tu madre inmediatamente –dijo Saori con suavidad.

Polemos sacudió la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del mar que apenas se distinguía a lo lejos. Saori había tenido muchos problemas para encontrarlo y no tenía la menor duda de que el pequeño daimon la estaba evitando. Había sido imposible hasta ese momento reunirlo con el avatar de Niké.

-Tengo miedo –admitió él.

-¿De qué?

-¿Y si la decepciono? ¿Si no estoy a la altura de lo que debería ser un daimon de la Victoria? ¿Y si está molesta conmigo porque no he buscado a mis hermanos? ¿Y si…?

-Vas a ahogarte entre tantas preguntas.

-No puedo evitarlo. Mi cabeza siempre está llena de preguntas y cada una genera diez más.

-Es natural –dijo Niké, acercándose a ellos-. Tu naturaleza está ligada a la duda científica, es lo que te hace participar a la vez de la Guerra y de la Victoria. Veo que ya puedes considerarte un daimon de la Guerra, porque tus preguntas llevan fácilmente al debate. Ahora, solamente te falta saber elegir, entre todas tus preguntas, aquellas que conducen a la Victoria.

Saori se apartó de ellos y los contempló desde una respetuosa distancia mientras hablaban.

No estaba segura de qué había esperado de esa reunión (¿abrazos y lágrimas tal vez?), pero estaba resultando muy diferente. Se encontraba demasiado lejos como para descifrar las palabras, pero alcanzaba a escuchar el tono de las voces, Niké hablaba con gentileza y Polemos hablaba con respeto, pero se mantenían a distancia. No parecían una madre y un hijo sino un súbdito y una soberana. ¿O un soldado y una oficial? Polemos se mantenía en posición de firmes, como si estuviera rindiendo un informe ante un superior.

La había tomado por sorpresa el que Niké llegara de repente al palacio, hubiera jurado que dormiría durante meses antes de tener fuerzas suficientes como para tomar el control e ir a buscarla, pero no le había dado tiempo de hacerle preguntas, solo le había dicho que estaba segura de que uno de sus hijos estaba en el Santuario. Saori la acompañó a buscar a Polemos, le explicó la situación del daimon por el camino, y ahora estaba esperando ahí…

-Señorita –Tatsumi se acercó a ella con gesto alarmado, y palideció todavía más al darse cuenta de que el Caballero de Piscis tenía el cabello blanco en ese momento, señal de que Niké estaba al mando del cuerpo que compartían.

-¿Sí?

-Tiene… una visita…

¿Por qué lo decía en ese tono tan extraño?

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Apareció… de repente… No subió por las gradas, solo se materializó…

-¿Dónde está?

-En su despacho, Señorita.

Saori se olvidó por completo de Niké y Polemos para marchar con paso rápido a su despacho. Tatsumi dudó entre seguirla y quedarse ahí, mirando a la extraña pareja que eran la diosa Niké y el aprendiz del Caballero de Capricornio, pero finalmente decidió seguir a su patrona.

-¿Dionisio? –dijo Saori, sorprendida.

El dios del Vino le sonrió, y la sorpresa de ella aumentó todavía más al darse cuenta de que aquella sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos, que solían ser siempre alegres. El más joven de los doce Olímpicos se veía muy diferente… cansado, casi envejecido. Con creciente alarma, logró distinguir una que otra cana entre sus espesos rizos oscuros.

-Mi querida hermana. Asclepio me llamó y me dijo que te vendría bien la ayuda de un… ingeniero agrónomo. ¿Quieres mostrarme el terreno que te preocupa?

Saori lo guió de inmediato al jardín de Piscis, donde Dionisio examinó cuidadosamente la tierra, la hierba, los dos árboles y los restos resecos de los rosales.

-Afrodita, mi Caballero de Piscis, se recupera bastante bien, según Asclepio, pero la sequía persiste y los rosales…

-La tierra está bien, saludable, sigue siendo fértil, un poco seca, pero fértil. Veo que tu Caballero se ha tomado el trabajo de irrigarla puntualmente, la hierba está en perfectas condiciones, los árboles… hum, me dicen que serían completamente felices si no fuera por el asunto de los rosales. Creo que no hay conexión entre la sequía y el problema de las rosas.

-Oh.

-Eso te preocupa.

-Me preocupa Afrodita, las rosas son muy importantes para él.

-Hum. Si lo son, no debería tardar en encontrar la solución por sí mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Dionisio señaló los árboles con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Esos dos me han contado una historia interesante acerca de la Casa de Piscis y su relación con los rosales. Pienso que esa parte del problema se solucionará por sí misma, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Lo que me preocupa más es la sequía. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no ocurre nada parecido en el resto de Europa.

-Lo he notado, sí. Pero Poseidón me aseguró que él no me está negando la lluvia… Oh, no… ¿Piensas que Zeus…?

-Aunque nuestro ilustre padre tiene el poder para retener las nubes, no se metería sin un buen motivo en un terreno que es potestad de Poseidón. Lo normal sería que le ordenara a Poseidón que te negara la lluvia, y Poseidón no te mentiría al respecto. No, creo que el problema que tienes aquí se debe a Ares.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Ya quisiera yo. Sabes que todo lugar en el que se haya vertido sangre durante un combate le debe homenaje a él, y aquí se ha vertido mucha sangre a lo largo de los siglos. Ares es quien está alejando las nubes de lluvia.

-¿Pero por qué?

Luego de dirigirle una mirada de preocupación al cielo completamente despejado, Dionisio la miró de nuevo, completamente serio.

-Quizá trata de comunicarse contigo, ¿no crees?

Saori frunció el ceño. Ares no tenía muchos amigos entre los dioses, ni siquiera entre los Olímpicos, que eran su familia más cercana. Podía decirse que se llevaba bien con Hades, y tenía una historia escabrosa con Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero), aparte de ellos… si acaso tenía una leve afinidad con Dionisio.

-Él tiene parte entre los dioses de la Naturaleza –dijo Dionisio, respondiendo la pregunta que no había tenido tiempo de formularle todavía-. Démeter es la cosecha, Perséfone es la renovación de la primavera, Artemisa es el bosque virgen, yo soy la vegetación salvaje y desatada, Ares… si él hubiese querido, habría sido la tierra que gana vida a través de la sangre derramada en ella. Eligió otro camino, pero sigue teniendo un poco de dios de la Fertilidad, no puede evitarlo, así como tú no puedes evitar saber más de la cuenta. Su influencia se limita a los campos de batalla, pero justamente por eso su influencia aquí es grande.

Saori se mordió los labios. Si Dionisio tenía razón y Ares estaba tratando de hacerle llegar un mensaje a través de la sequía, ¿qué clase de mensaje podía ser ese? Eris había dicho que Ares había tenido intención de pagar él mismo el precio impuesto por las Grayas para revelar dónde estaba Niké, pero que eran Fobos y Deimos los que se habían convertido en esclavos de las tres brujas… ¿Dónde estaba Ares? Y si quería comunicarse con ella… ¿por qué lo hacía a través de un fenómeno natural?

Miró hacia el atrio del palacio, donde Niké todavía estaba hablando con Polemos. Podía sentir sobre ella la influencia del daimon de la Duda… pero era diferente a otras ocasiones y eso le arrancó una risa breve. Polemos estaba empleando su poder en la forma que ella había deseado que lo hiciera en un principio, estaba creando duda científica. La larga, incómoda y complicada explicación que había tenido que darle a Shura sobre la naturaleza y cualidades de su aprendiz había rendido fruto, tal vez por la combinación del nuevo enfoque en su entrenamiento con la influencia de la diosa de la Sabiduría y la de la Victoria, porque acababa de ayudar a Saori a llegar a la pregunta correcta: ¿existía la posibilidad de que también Ares estuviera prisionero?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada en particular. Me has ayudado mucho, Dionisio. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No creo.

-¿Y qué tal si me dices qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿A mí?

-No pretenderás engañarme, ¿verdad? Luces fatal y sé que no son los efectos de una noche de juerga.

Dionisio sacudió la cabeza, no deseaba hablar al respecto. Saori lo miró con fijeza, segura de que no conseguiría negarle la información por más de un par de minutos, pero Tatsumi llegó a interrumpir de nuevo.

-Señorita, tiene una llamada de Japón.

Mientras Saori hablaba rápidamente en japonés, Dionisio empezó a subir las gradas hacia el palacio. En su camino, se cruzó con Polemos, que bajaba muy serio las gradas, y luego con Niké, que iba más despacio.

-Saludos, Dionisio.

-¿Te conozco? –preguntó él, intrigado y preocupado.

-¿No me recuerdas? No importa. Mi aspecto es muy diferente de la última vez que nos encontramos. Soy tu cuñada Niké.

-¿Es broma? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Algo ocupada. ¿Cómo está mi noble suegro?

-Espero que bien, tengo tiempo sin verlo.

-Ares siempre te ha apreciado mucho.

¿A qué venía ese comentario, salido de la nada? Dionisio empezó a sentirse incómodo con la mirada penetrante de Niké, era como si la diosa quisiera ver a través de él.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo a él tampoco. ¿Cómo está?

-Es justo lo que quisiera saber.

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué fecha estamos?

-Quince de marzo de…

-En años olímpicos, por favor. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de estudiar este calendario nuevo que parecen estar usando todos.

Más intrigado que al principio, Dionisio le dio la fecha según el calendario del panteón griego, que tomaba como año uno el de la derrota de Cronos. Niké hizo unos cuantos cálculos mentales y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada.

-Entonces, te falta poco tiempo para tu próxima reencarnación y debes estar ocupado con los preparativos. Lástima, me hubiera gustado contar con tu ayuda.

-Han pasado tres ciclos desde la última vez que reencarné y no creo que lo haga tampoco en esta ocasión. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-¿No has reencarnado? –Niké se sorprendió y alarmó bastante-. ¡Eres un dios de la renovación y el renacimiento! ¡Cualquier otro puede saltarse un ciclo o dos sin problemas, pero tú no! ¿Qué buscas? ¿Extinguir la vida sobre la tierra?

-No es algo que haga por mi gusto. ¿Recuerdas a mi primo Penteo?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Niké hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Él tiene… muchos y muy buenos motivos para odiarme… Sabes lo que le hice a él, a su madre y a nuestras tías, ¿verdad?

-Recibieron lo que merecían. Ellas maltrataron a tu madre mientras vivía y luego de su muerte esparcieron el rumor de que no eras hijo de Zeus sino de uno de los esclavos de tu abuelo Cadmo. Y luego Penteo prohibió tu culto, encarceló a tus sacerdotes, persiguió a tus Ménades y llegó incluso a humillarte en público, porque reconocer tu divinidad sería admitir que su madre mintió para desacreditar a la tuya. Mereció la muerte que tuvo.

-Hay quien piensa que me excedí. Es lo malo de ser el dios de los Excesos. Si hubiera estado sobrio cuando decreté su muerte… Pero no tiene caso llorar por el vino derramado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-El Destino le ha concedido vengarse de mí: las últimas veces que reencarné, él reencarnó también. Me encontró antes de que pudiera despertar al Noveno Sentido, torturó y asesinó a mis devotos, y luego hizo lo mismo con mi reencarnación.

-Dionisio…

-Cada una de esas veces… me hizo mirar mientras torturaba hasta la muerte a mis servidores más fieles, mis amigos más queridos -Dionisio suspiró con amargura-. Me atrapa antes de que pueda completar la renovación de mis fuerzas, cuando estoy más indefenso y mi gente está indefensa también, porque no son guerreros, solo son fuertes durante la _bakhia_ y soy yo quien se las proporciona…

-Cuando puedes hacer uso del Noveno Sentido.

-Exactamente. Por eso no he vuelto a reencarnar. Él no lastima a los míos a menos que yo esté ahí para presenciarlo y yo no voy a arriesgarlos de nuevo. No es culpa suya el que no sea capaz de defenderlos.

-Pero con esto… estás suicidándote, ¿no te das cuenta? Acabarás por desaparecer.

-Quizá sea lo mejor.

-Tiene que haber…

-Ya he probado todo. Incluso le supliqué.

-¿Tú…?

-Busqué su alma en el Hades y le rogué. ¿Puedes imaginarme postrado a sus pies, suplicándole misericordia para mis Ménades?

No, no podía. Niké hubiera jurado que el único Olímpico que superaba en orgullo a Dionisio era el propio Zeus.

-¿Qué te respondió?

-Me lo planteó muy sencillo: "¿Quieres que les perdone la vida? Entonces, deja de existir". Y, como acabas de señalar, es justo lo que estoy haciendo. No me ha resultado sencillo, pero lo lograré, eventualmente.

_-Tiene_ que haber otra manera.

-Acepto sugerencias.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Niké se decidió a hablar.

-Pide la protección de Atenea.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que tu próxima reencarnación sea en esta isla, asegúrate de ser entregado a la Orden de Atenea el mismo día de tu nacimiento, en el más estricto secreto, permanece aquí como un aprendiz más, estudia y crece… El cosmos de Atenea enmascarará el tuyo, y si permaneces lejos de tus Ménades hasta alcanzar el Noveno Sentido, entonces podrás protegerlos de Penteo.

-¿Me sugieres que nazca… aquí?

-Te ofrecería a los Berserkers de Ares, yo misma te criaría como a uno de mis hijos, pero la mansión de Ares no sería tan buen refugio para ti como el Santuario de Atenea. El poder de tu hermano es menor aquí, por el homenaje que rinde a Atenea, y no podría hacer mucho más que esconder tu presencia.

Al ver que Dionisio dudaba, Niké sonrió comprensiva. No era lo mismo contarle sus problemas a la esposa de su hermano favorito que correr a pedirle ayuda a la primogénita de Zeus. Atena, siempre tan racional y sobria, no aprobaba la embriaguez ni la pérdida de las facultades que acompañaba a la locura sagrada que era el centro mismo del culto de Dionisio, por lo que éste solía sentirse intimidado ante ella.

-Tendría que educarme como a uno de sus candidatos a Caballero –murmuró él.

-¿Y?

-Creo que no daría la talla. No soy un guerrero precisamente.

-Claro, lo tuyo es el vino, la música y el teatro. Pero aunque no logres destacar como guerrero, lo que necesitas es permanecer en un sitio seguro hasta cumplir… ¿trece, catorce años?

-Más bien dieciséis, esa es la edad a la que suelo recordar quién soy realmente.

-Oh, bueno, lo que necesitas es mantenerte en la Orden ese tiempo, es todo. Ya fuiste capaz de suplicar por tus Ménades, ¿qué es una década o dos de férrea disciplina militar comparada con eso?

Dionisio no logró reprimir una risa avergonzada.

-¿Crees que ella me acepte aquí, incluso sabiendo de antemano que seré un perfecto inútil al que habrá que proteger de los bravucones?

-Será cuestión de ponerte con el maestro adecuado.

-Eres muy optimista.

Niké bostezó.

-Es mi trabajo, cuñado. Ha sido un placer verte, pero ya debo regresar a la Casa de Piscis, antes de que esté demasiado agotada y tenga que dejar a mi avatar arreglárselas como pueda para volver a donde estaba…

-¿A qué te refieres?

No hubo respuesta. En ese instante, para sorpresa de Dionisio, el cosmos de Niké se apagó como una vela y frente a él ya no estaba la diosa de la Victoria, sino un simple humano que daba la impresión de acabar de salir de un trance. Alcanzó a ver confusión y sorpresa en los ojos del avatar de Niké al momento que perdía pie en los escalones y caía hacia delante.

Por fortuna para Afrodita, el dios del Vino reaccionó a tiempo y lo sujetó antes de que se estrellara de cara contra el suelo.

Afrodita le lanzó unos cuantos improperios mentales a Niké, a los que solo respondió el silencio más absoluto. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la había hecho despertar, la diosa ya había vuelto a dormirse, sin molestarle en avisarle primero si el cuerpo que compartían estaba de pie, sentado, caminando o, como en ese caso, bajando gradas.

Prácticamente había caído en brazos de alguien y solo le quedó desear que fuera alguien conocido o por lo menos discreto.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó una voz que no había escuchado nunca antes.

Afrodita se tragó un quejido de desesperación e intentó apartarse, pero la persona que había evitado su caída seguía sujetándolo con firmeza, sin duda por temor a que cayera de nuevo.

-Sí… gracias.

Compuso su mejor sonrisa y miró por primera vez a su interlocutor.

Era un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y ojos violeta que (curiosamente) le hicieron pensar de inmediato en jugo de uvas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Afrodita de Piscis. Creo que ya puedes soltarme.

-Ah, claro.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Quién eres? –Afrodita miró hacia la Casa de Piscis y frunció el ceño-. ¿Te di permiso de cruzar la Doceava Casa?

-No te preocupes, no soy enemigo de Atenea. Puedes llamarme Dennis.

Afrodita se apartó de él con cautela.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?

-Solamente charlar un poco con tu ama –Dionisio empezó a subir las gradas, pero se detuvo de pronto y regresó buscando algo en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una pequeña estaca que puso en manos de Afrodita-. Ten, un obsequio para ti.

-¿Esto?... –Afrodita examinó intrigado la estaca-. No estoy seguro de que la tierra aquí sea apropiada.

-Crecerá bien, no te preocupes.

-Pues… gracias.

El breve encuentro había sido bastante extraño, al menos desde el punto de vista de Afrodita, que regresó a la Casa de Piscis para rebuscar en la biblioteca, tenía la impresión de haber visto ahí alguna vez un texto acerca del cultivo de viñedos, probablemente sería bueno consultarlo para decidir en qué parte del jardín resultaría más apropiado plantar aquel esqueje de vid.

Dionisio regresó al palacio y dejó que el cosmos de Saori lo guiara hasta donde estaba ella. La encontró todavía con el teléfono en la mano y una expresión alterada.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó él.

-Una noticia desagradable de Japón.

-¿Puedo ayudarte…?

-No –replicó ella con firmeza-. Esto tengo que resolverlo yo misma, pero gracias por la oferta. Sin embargo, Dionisio…

-¿Sí?

-No respondiste cuando pregunté por tu problema.

-Oh, eso –Dionisio vaciló un poco, dando vueltas en su mente a la sugerencia de Niké-. ¿Tienes tiempo como para escuchar una historia larga y desagradable?

* * *

A Guilty le había sentado bastante mal el que MM se negara a alojarlo en la Casa de Cáncer, pero se las había arreglado para sonreír y fingir que aceptaba graciosamente el desaire. La forma en que Shion dijo que se quedaría en el palacio no daba lugar a réplicas y Guilty tuvo que posponer su idea de marcharse de ahí de inmediato.

Hubiera jurado que MM estaría feliz de romper todos los lazos que tenía con él, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa encontrárselo esperando fuera de su habitación aquella mañana.

-¿Te perdiste? –preguntó Guilty.

-Vine a recogerte. Esmeralda nos está esperando en la entrada del palacio.

-¿Para qué?

-Iremos a Atenas los tres, pasearemos un poco, y charlaremos.

Eso era realmente extraño.

-¿Charlar? ¿De qué? ¿El clima? ¿Política? ¿Deportes?

-De la clínica donde vas a internarte.

-Ah, claro… ¡¿QUÉ?

MM decidió interpretar como una buena señal el que su padre no lo atacara inmediatamente.

-Es por tu bien.

-No estoy enfermo.

Quizá el poder de Atenea estaba logrando que Guilty se mantuviera más racional que de costumbre, porque aquel hombre colérico y violento expresó su opinión y luego esperó a que MM expusiera sus argumentos. Eso era algo que no había sucedido nunca antes. MM se mordió el labio inferior unos instantes y le relató su encuentro con Kwan Yin y lo que ésta le había dicho.

-¿Así que quieres enviarme a un asilo de locos porque una diosa china te dijo que soy un desquiciado? –preguntó Guilty al cabo de un rato, cuando él y MM ya caminaban en dirección a la entrada del palacio.

-No es un asilo de locos y no creo que estés desquiciado, sino enfermo… pero sí, básicamente, es eso.

Guilty rió a carcajadas, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa tanto de MM como de Esmeralda.

-¡Tú no estás menos loco que yo, enano!

-Puede que tengas razón, parece que es hereditario.

La risa de Guilty se cortó en seco.

-¿Demencia hereditaria? –su voz sonaba extrañamente preocupada-. No sería raro… Pobre Heracles.

-¿Uh? -¿A qué venía eso? ¿Guilty estaría divagando?

-El origen de la Casa de Cáncer, ¿ya lo olvidaste, enano? El complot de Hera en el que se enredaron los Heráclidas.

-Ah… sí…

Esmeralda preguntó con timidez de qué hablaban, y estuvo a punto de reírse cuando ambos le dirigieron idénticas miradas de sorpresa. Padre e hijo se parecían más de lo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-¿No se lo has contado? –preguntó MM.

-Nunca se me ocurrió que fuera a hacerle falta saber al respecto –Guilty se encogió de hombros, caminarían un buen rato (incluso usando los túneles) hasta llegar a los límites entre las Tierras Místicas y el Mundo Exterior, había tiempo más que suficiente como para contarle la historia a Esmeralda-. En la Era del Mito, hace unos cuantos milenios, vivió un semidiós hijo de Zeus y de la mortal Alcmena, su nombre era Heracles y se las arregló para ganarse el odio de la diosa Hera.

"Generalmente, Hera perseguía con crueldad a las amantes de Zeus y no era raro que le jugara una mala pasada alguna vez a sus hijos ilegítimos. Lo normal era que solamente les diera problemas una vez o dos en la vida y para la mayoría de ellos era suficiente tratarla con respeto y no olvidarla en los sacrificios para mantenerla aplacada. Algunos afirmaban incluso (en voz baja, para que ella no se enterara) que el tan publicitado rencor de la diosa era su manera muy discreta de ayudarlos a demostrar su valor ante el Olimpo, porque superar sus desafíos era como un requisito para ser aceptados como semidioses, lo cual era el único reconocimiento como hijos de Zeus que muchos de ellos lograban conseguir.

"Quizá tenían razón, porque ni antes ni después de Heracles se vio que Hera persiguiera con verdadera saña a un hijo de Zeus.

"Ella envió serpientes a su cuna, enemigos al palacio de su padrastro, traidores entre sus amigos, locura ante la felicidad de su primer matrimonio… y mientras expiaba sus culpas trabajando para el rey Euristeo, hasta envió un cangrejo a estorbarle.

"No era un cangrejo cualquiera. Era una criatura antiquísima, nacida del mar y de la sangre de los gigantes derrotados por los dioses en la última gran guerra del Olimpo, la Gigantomaquia.

"Hera acudió al cangrejo luego de convencerse de que no había ningún mortal lo bastante fuerte como para matar a Heracles en un combate justo, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que recurrir a trampas y monstruos para acabar con su enemigo.

"Lo que no esperaba la diosa fue que el cangrejo, a pesar de su origen monstruoso y su apariencia horrorosa, era una criatura pacífica que, cuando ella se presentó en su cubil y le ordenó atacar a Heracles, le preguntó con toda sencillez por qué quería que hiciera eso.

"Hera se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar y dudó un poco antes de responderle que debía hacerlo porque se lo ordenaba la reina del Olimpo.

"El cangrejo replicó que, en ese caso, la reina del Olimpo le estaba ordenando que hiciera caer sobre sí mismo la cólera del rey del Olimpo.

"La diosa no había esperado que el cangrejo hablara y mucho menos que le saliera con un buen argumento en contra, así que le tuvo más respeto y decidió negociar con él, le ofreció protegerlo de cualquier posible venganza de Zeus y darle una buena recompensa. El cangrejo no quería oro ni joyas, ni un palacio, tierras ni honores. Le dijo a Hera que llevaba mucho tiempo solo porque era el único de su especie y le pidió que, ya que era la diosa de la Familia, le concediera otros cangrejos como él que fueran sus parientes.

"Hera consideró la propuesta y le pareció razonable, siempre que el cangrejo renunciara a su inmortalidad, porque a Poseidón no le agradaría la idea de una raza de cangrejos gigantescos e inmortales multiplicándose en sus dominios.

"El cangrejo aceptó de buena gana y Hera, como un adelanto a su recompensa, tomó una joya (obra de Hefesto) que tenía forma de cangrejo, le insufló vida y se lo dio al monstruo como la promesa de una numerosa familia.

"El cangrejo mayor y el cangrejo menor se dirigieron de inmediato a Lerna, donde hicieron todo cuanto pudieron para impedir que Heracles acabara con la Hidra. Pero la fuerza de Heracles y la astucia de su sobrino Ificles fueron superiores a ellos y al final los aliados de Hera terminaron vencidos.

"La diosa recogió sus restos y los puso entre las estrellas donde se convirtieron en las constelaciones de Cáncer Major, Cáncer Minor e Hidra.

"Años después, Heracles murió en una forma cruel que fue del completo agrado de Hera, pero Zeus aprovechó el fuego en el que pereció su hijo para eliminar lo que había de mortal en él, de modo que solo quedó su parte divina, y lo recibió con todos los honores en el Olimpo, convertido en un nuevo dios.

"Entonces, el rey de los dioses obligó a su reina a adoptarlo, y lo casó con Hebe, la diosa de la Juventud.

"Hera fingió aceptar esa nueva humillación con elegancia y esperó una oportunidad para vengarse.

"La preferencia que demostraba Zeus hacia Heracles entre todos sus hijos hizo que los demás dioses murmuraran y se esparció el rumor de que pretendía nombrarlo su heredero, pasando por encima de los derechos de sus hijos legítimos, Atenea, Hefesto y Ares.

-¿Y no era así? –preguntó Esmeralda.

Guilty negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Su propósito era el mismo que cuando engañó a Hera para que lo amamantara de recién nacido y que cuando le impuso al pobre desgraciado un nombre que significa "Gloria de Hera": pretendía que ella lo tomara bajo su protección. Un absurdo, pero Zeus estaba convencido de que si él lo ordenaba, su esposa tenía que obedecer. Nunca tuvo en cuenta que, para cualquier bastardo suyo, contar con la indiferencia de la diosa era el colmo de la buena suerte… muchos pasaron sus vidas enteras dando gracias por eso, pretender obligarla a quererlo… bueno, hasta yo lo encuentro excesivo.

-Pobre… -dijo Esmeralda.

-¿Él o ella? –preguntó Guilty, con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Ella… ambos. Heracles no tenía la culpa de que Zeus fuera tan poco realista.

-Supongo, aunque tampoco se molestó mucho en intentar ser amable con ella.

"Cuando los rumores amenazaban con salirse de control y Zeus temió que se desatara una guerra civil en el Olimpo, Hera le comentó sobre la Orden que estaba formando Atenea y sugirió que Heracles podía acallar los chismes reencarnado y uniéndose a los servidores de su media hermana.

"Esa sería una demostración de humildad y de lealtad, permitiría que Heracles emprendiera nuevas hazañas y además serviría para alejarlo de Ares, porque ambos se detestaban y sus continuas peleas amenazaban con echar abajo el palacio.

"A Zeus le pareció una buena idea. Heracles y Hebe reencarnaron. Sus reencarnaciones se encontraron y, siendo ambos adultos, se unieron a la Orden de Atenea; Hebe, como sacerdotisa y Heracles, como Patriarca.

-¿Heracles… Patriarca de la Orden? –dijo MM, desconcertado, esa parte de la historia no la había escuchado antes.

-Hera le sugirió a Zeus que se lo impusiera así a Atenea, para que la humildad y lealtad de Heracles fueran "recompensadas" adecuadamente.

-Nada bueno pudo salir de eso.

-Correcto. Su gobierno fue corto, pero tan desastroso como puedes imaginar, y un poco más. No tenía capacidad para mandar sobre su propia cabeza, mucho menos sobre un montón de adolescentes.

-¿Esa fue la venganza de Hera?

-El principio, nada más. Como diosa de la Familia, se dio el lujo de escoger personalmente quiénes nacerían como hijos de Heracles y Hebe: nada más y nada menos que los dos cangrejos que el pobre diablo había matado en Lerna y que, por su valor, habían ganado el derecho de renacer como humanos.

-Ouch.

-Y, finalmente, la maldición de locura que ella lanzó contra Heracles en su primera vida y que lo llevó a matar a su primera esposa y a sus hijos, estaba atada a su mortalidad, cuando el fuego lo purificó, quedó libre de ella y siguió libre mientras estuvo en el Olimpo, pero al reencarnar volvió a ser mortal… y la locura regresó. Permaneció latente por muchos años, pero cuando Atenea, harta de su ineficiencia, lo destituyó, Heracles montó en cólera, tuvo un acceso de locura, y mató a Hebe y a su hijo menor. El primogénito sobrevivió, pero para eso tuvo que matar a Heracles.

"Durante el funeral, Hera tuvo la mala ocurrencia de revelarle al muchacho quién y qué había sido en su vida anterior y lo felicitó por haber cumplido finalmente su misión. Lisandro no tenía la menor idea al respecto ni le importaban cosas sucedidas tanto tiempo atrás, de modo que solo pudo horrorizarse ante la crueldad de la diosa. En ese mismo momento renegó de Hera y le juró lealtad a Atenea; poco después se convirtió en el primer Caballero de Cáncer.

"A Hera no le hizo gracia eso y lo castigó permitiendo que la locura de Heracles se transmitiera a su descendencia, de modo que, años después, su propio hijo lo mató en un ataque de locura. Desde entonces, la historia se repite en la Casa de Cáncer: el padre muere a manos del hijo… Ah, no llores, mocosa. Si vas a ser la señora de la casa hasta que tu hermano encuentre una mujer lo bastante desesperada como para casarse con él…

-Yo no voy a casarme. Nunca. Ni tendré hijos –interrumpió MM.

Guilty sonrió con burla.

-¿Piensas que puedes romper la maldición? ¿Por eso no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

-Esa vez no me detuve por mí ni por la Casa de Cáncer, sino por Lucy. En ese entonces todavía pensaba que quizá podría volver al Parnaso y no quise que participar en una muerte le cerrara esa posibilidad.

-Ah, pobre nenita. Siempre soñando con imposibles. Nada de lo que he dicho o hecho ha servido jamás para que entienda cómo es la vida. En fin, háblame de esa casa de locos en la que vas a encerrarme.

-¿Estás… de acuerdo? –preguntó MM, sorprendido.

-No, y además estoy completamente seguro de que no conseguirás nada, pero ahora eres el jefe de la familia y es mi obligación obedecerte, o al menos eso es lo que me ha estado diciendo, muy elocuentemente, el Patriarca Shion. Lo haremos esta vez a tu manera, aunque solo sea para que luego pueda decir "te lo dije". Hn. ¿Te das cuenta, Angello? Me quitaste de mi posición como líder de la Casa más o menos como Atenea despojó a Heracles del mando de la Orden.

-Ah, vamos…

-Es en serio. Por cierto, tampoco te va a funcionar la idea de mantenerte casto y puro.

-¿Por qué no?

-A tu edad, yo también juré que no me casaría, pero entonces conocí a tu madre y hasta ahí llegaron mis buenas intenciones. Luego de que ella y tu hermanito murieron, juré que no habría otra mujer en mi vida, pero entonces viajé por primera vez a la Isla de la Reina Muerte y… ¿adivinas?, ahí encontré a la madre de Esmeralda. La lengua castiga, hijo mío, yo decía "no me casaré nunca" y acabé casándome dos veces.

-¿Te casaste con su madre? –preguntó MM, sin disimular la sorpresa.

-¿Estabas casado con mamá? –preguntó Esmeralda al mismo tiempo.

-¿Después de pasar la vida entera quejándome porque mi padre no se tomó la molestia de reconocerme, iba a correr el riesgo de engendrar un hijo ilegítimo? ¡Por favor!

-Es la primera vez que te escucho mencionar a tu padre –observó MM.

-¿Sí? Procuraré que sea la última. Era un japonés estirado que se creía demasiado importante como para casarse con una campesina italiana, no vale la pena hablar de él. Es más, sus genes asiáticos deben tener la culpa de que seas así de bajito.

-¡Yo no soy bajo, caramba!

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

* * *

Sacar discretamente sus cosas de Géminis y llevarlas de vuelta a Piscis fue toda una odisea (¿en qué momento había llevado la mitad de su guardarropa a la Tercera Casa?), pero, entre las mil y una pequeñas dificultades para alojar a los invitados de Shun y lo ocurrido con Niké, Afrodita no tuvo tiempo para angustiarse por Saga.

¿En qué momento había asumido Andrómeda como un hecho indiscutible que le correspondía ser no solo el anfitrión de su Maestro y condiscípulos sino también de los Caballeros Negros? ¿Y en qué momento aceptó eso Afrodita como una verdad incuestionable? Para colmo de males, ¿en qué momento fue que puso a disposición de Shun y de sus invitados la Casa de Piscis?

Tenía su lógica (en alguna parte), porque la otra opción de Shun era alojarlos en el palacio, donde sus condiscípulos tendrían plena oportunidad para buscar problemas con los demás Caballeros de Bronce, y donde los Caballeros Negros tendrían que enfrentar como pudieran el hecho de que Ikki parecía preferir fingir que no existían. Era imposible meterlos a todos en la casita que tenía June en la parte del Santuario reservada a los Caballeros de Plata, y la de Albiore necesitaba una buena reparación antes de ser usada de nuevo. Así pues, todos a Piscis, porque Cáncer tenía sus propios problemas domésticos (y Shun no se acercaba a menos de cincuenta metros de Esmeralda, habría que averiguar por qué). Pero la tensión en la Doceava Casa se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Era evidente que Shun tenía un conflicto no resuelto con Reda y Spica. Los Caballeros Negros estaban visiblemente incómodos y se esforzaban (quizá demasiado) por no estorbar. June se volvió de inmediato una visita habitual (y casi permanente), pero le resultaba agotador hacer el papel de Suiza en el conflicto de los tres muchachos que habían crecido con ella.

Con todo, lo más tenso para Afrodita fue la mirada de dolorida sorpresa que le dirigió Albiore cuando supo la parte que había tenido en su muerte y la destrucción de la Isla Andrómeda. ¡Ni siquiera se conocían cuando Arles lo envió a asegurarse de que Milo realizara la ejecución! ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar como si Afrodita lo hubiese herido en lo más profundo… bueno, dejando aparte el hecho de que lo había herido por la espalda?

Aquella frase según la cual los ojos son el espejo del alma se cumplía a niveles exagerados con casi todos los virgo que conocía, al punto que Afrodita empezó a sospechar que Shaka mantenía los suyos cerrados no para concentrar su cosmos sino para conservar un poco de dignidad.

Afrodita, que había aprendido desde muy joven (y por las malas) a guardar para sí sus emociones más profundas y permitir que los demás vieran solo detalles superficiales, se preguntaba intrigado cómo alguien podía vivir siendo un libro abierto para los demás.

Y hablando de libros abiertos… Saga no llegaba a los extremos de esos virgo que tenían invadida la Casa de Piscis, pero cuando solicitó permiso para cruzar ese día, resultaba evidente lo molesto que estaba.

No era algo que se apreciara en su rostro ni en su voz, pero sí en su postura para quien fuera un buen observador o lo conociera bien, para Afrodita era todavía más fácil de notar por la manera en que el cosmos formaba remolinos a su alrededor. Un poco más y sería suficiente como para curvar la luz y el Caballero de Géminis empezaría a crear ilusiones involuntarias.

Ese fenómeno era común entre los aprendices de Géminis, sobre todo durante la pubertad, cuando les era más difícil controlar sus emociones y éstas interferían con sus técnicas. Afrodita recordó con nostalgia las ocasiones en que Saga pasó incluso horas rodeado por un cardumen de diminutos peces de colores, soportando las carcajadas de Aioros, y completamente frustrado porque no lograba hacerlos desaparecer.

-¿Veremos peces hoy? –preguntó Afrodita.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Saga, extrañado.

-Nada importante, solo recordaba una anécdota vieja. Pareces molesto por algo.

Sí que lo estaba, Afrodita notó la primera chispa multicolor, aunque desapareció demasiado rápido como para advertir si tenía forma.

-¿Molesto? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Es justo lo que me preguntaba.

Saga frunció el ceño. Si seguía así, no tardaría en tener una arruga vertical que lo haría fácilmente diferenciable de su hermano. Afrodita caminó a su lado mientras cruzaba Piscis, manteniendo una expresión tranquila, pero hondamente preocupado.

-Abandonaste Géminis sin siquiera despedirte. Y no me avisaste –reprochó Saga, luego de un par de minutos de silencio. Afrodita vio otra chispa luminosa con el rabillo del ojo.

-Quise ahorrarte inconvenientes.

Más chispitas.

-¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?

-Pues… para empezar, lo que habrían pensado tus hermanas en cuanto supieran que dormíamos en la misma habitación.

-Ellas no tendrían por qué pensar nada al respecto.

-¿No? –Afrodita enarcó una ceja y se permitió una sonrisa cuando Saga empezó a lucir más incómodo que altanero. Por supuesto que las gemelas habrían pensado (y creído, y comentado) toda clase de cosas.

Buscarle novia a Saga era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando niñas. Si llegaban a enterarse de que ellos compartían habitación, se convencerían de que no habían logrado emparejarlo con ninguna de sus candidatas por la simple y sencilla razón de que habían estado tratando con el género equivocado y empezarían a buscarle novio.

O, peor aún, asumirían que Afrodita era su pareja y nada ni nadie podría convencerlas de lo contrario.

-Tienes muy buena memoria –dijo Saga en voz baja. Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

Unas voces airadas aproximándose por uno de los pasillos laterales llamaron la atención de ambos. Reda y Spica estaban otra vez atacando a Shun con una lluvia de reproches sin que June pudiera frenarlos.

Saga notó de inmediato la expresión de alivio en el rostro del Caballero de Andrómeda cuando los vio a ambos. ¿Afrodita había salido de Géminis para ser mediador en Piscis?

Los otros discípulos de Albiore callaron al verlos, pero seguían mirando con enojo a Shun, que se aproximó a Afrodita, seguido por June.

Afrodita empezó a hablar calmadamente, pero se interrumpió al percibir la llegada de alguien más.

-Aioros, Aioria y Seiya piden permiso para cruzar –comentó.

Saga se tensó de inmediato. Aunque su relación con el Caballero de Sagitario era mejor de lo que se había atrevido a soñar cuando acabó de comprender que Atenea había sacado con vida de la región de los muertos a sus Caballeros de Oro luego de la guerra contra Hades, no lograba sentirse cómodo con el empeño de Aioros en tratarlo con afecto delante de los demás.

El tiempo que habían pasado reemplazando a Shion mientras éste acompañaba a Saori al Monte Etna sirvió para que Saga pudiera convencerse finalmente de que era muy poco probable que volvieran a ser los amigos inseparables que habían sido durante la adolescencia.

No era que no quisieran retomar su amistad, simplemente ya no eran las mismas personas de antes… O, mejor dicho, Saga ya no era la misma persona. Mientras que Aioros seguía siendo el joven alegre y bondadoso de siempre, Saga se había convertido en un hombre una década mayor que él, que había pasado por situaciones muy duras y había perdido parte de sí mismo por el camino: ya no podía regresar a aquella época.

Eso dolía.

Aioros, siempre tan optimista, decía que debían entablar una nueva amistad empezando desde cero, pero Saga no lo veía tan sencillo y ahí estaba Aioria para recordarle con una mirada llena de rencor por qué no era una buena idea buscar a su viejo amigo.

-¡Ah, Saga! Qué bueno que te alcanzamos –exclamó Aioros-. No vas a creer lo que Seiya yo vimos hoy…

Aioros se interrumpió y se quedó mirando a Saga con extrañeza. Esto sorprendió a Saga, que miró a Afrodita con la esperanza de que le diera alguna pista. Para su sorpresa, Afrodita estaba mirando hacia arriba… y sonreía.

-¿Afrodita?

-Es maravilloso, Saga.

Saga miró hacia arriba (como todos los demás)… y estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. ¡Peces! ¡Los malditos peces otra vez! Nadando alegremente por encima de ellos, una multitud de coloridos peces luminosos completaban la ilusión de que todos estaban bajo el agua.

Saga estaba mortificado, conocía demasiado bien esos peces que solían acompañar sus ilusiones involuntarias. ¡Habían pasado años desde la última vez! Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, anunciándole con todo desparpajo que nunca se habían ido del todo… ¿Qué era ese sonido extraño?... Tardó unos segundos en comprender que se trataba de Aioria riéndose. No era una risa burlona, sino una risa genuina, llena de asombro y alegría.

-¡Los peces, Aioros, los peces! ¡Llegué a creer que los había soñado!

Ver a Aioria tratando de atrapar alguno de los peces era demasiado extraño, casi tan extraño como la forma en que los más jóvenes repentinamente dejaron de comportarse como guerreros para imitarlo con todo entusiasmo en la cacería de peces imaginarios.

-Gracias –escuchó que le decía alguien en voz baja. Estuvo a punto de dar un respingo al darse cuenta de que Albiore había llegado con ellos sin que lo notara, porque estaba demasiado ocupado avergonzándose por la presencia de los peces.

-No –respondió Saga, maldiciéndose un poco al mismo tiempo por ser demasiando honrado como para aceptar elogios inmerecidos-. Es un accidente.

-¿Una ilusión involuntaria? –Albiore sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo-. ¿Tan extensa y detallada?

-Una mala respuesta al estrés.

-¡Maestro! –June llegó con ellos para mostrarle a Albiore el pez que acababa de atrapar-. ¡Mire! ¡Son sólidos!

-¿Una ilusión táctil? Eso es muy avanzado –el Caballero de Cefeo no ocultó su asombro, jamás había escuchado de una ilusión involuntaria que además de todo pudiera engañar el sentido del tacto.

-Son fantásticos –June dejó ir el pez y se dirigió a Afrodita-. ¿Los hiciste tú?

Afrodita intentó no reír. En los primeros días desde el regreso de los Caballeros de Oro, June había intentado ser fría e indiferente en su trato hacia él, quizá por solidaridad con Shun, pero al momento en que Shun empezó a frecuentar a los inadaptados, la Amazona se había revelado como una niña cálida y afectuosa, aunque con una clara tendencia a parlotear cuando estaba emocionada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?

-Pues… son peces… Piscis, peces…

Casi podía escuchar la sonrisa divertida que no dejaba ver la máscara.

-Los únicos Caballeros de Oro que manejan ilusiones son Géminis y Virgo –intervino Albiore.

-Son preciosos, señor Saga –dijo ella de inmediato.

-Eh… gracias…

-Me gustaría aprender a hacer algo como esto.

Afrodita los dejó conversando animadamente y salió con Shun al jardín, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no le gustaba para nada lo cerca de perder el control que había estado ahí dentro.

-Eres muy importante para Saga, ¿verdad? –dijo Shun de repente.

La pregunta de Shun tomó a Afrodita por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó cauteloso.

-Los peces… son por ti, ¿no? Especialmente aquel koi… Lo viste, ¿verdad? Era un koi azul y dorado… con un lunar junto al ojo izquierdo.

Afrodita sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-Te contaré un secreto Cuando Aioria tenía cuatro años… Hum, no, mejor desde el principio. Los padres de Aioros y Aioria eran parte de la Orden. Damón de Sagitario y Eugenia de Lince.

-¿Una Amazona de Plata?

-Correcto. Verás, el nacimiento de Aioria no fue fácil, su madre ya tenía más edad de lo apropiado, hubo complicaciones y… bueno, Eugenia murió pocas horas después de dar a luz.

-Oh.

-Fue muy duro para Damón, él reaccionó sumergiéndose en su trabajo y prácticamente abandonó la crianza de Aioria en manos de una larga serie de niñeras. Aioria apenas tenía siete años, pero fue él quien se preocupó más por el bienestar del recién nacido. Damón se alejó de ambos cada vez más y Aioros acabó siendo el padre sustituto más que el hermano de Aioria.

-Como Ikki…

-Un poco, supongo. El caso es que Damón se cerró emocionalmente; las niñeras solo se aseguraban de que Aioria estuviera limpio y bien alimentado, nada más. El único afecto que recibió el bebé, provino de Aioros.

"Así pues, cuando Aioria tenía un mes o dos, Aioros decidió que debía tener un móvil sobre su cuna y en vez de pedirle a Damón o a la niñera de turno que lo comprara, lo fabricó él mismo, con ayuda de Saga.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Era una cosa horrible, hecha con alambres, caracoles y trozos de metal, los dos estaban muy frustrados porque no salió como querían, pero era colorido y parece que a Aioria le encantó, porque cuando creció lo suficiente como para empezar a dibujar… dibujaba peces de colores.

-…¿Las figuras del móvil eran peces?

-Adivinaste. El koi azul y dorado lo vi hoy por primera vez, pero los más pequeños, los que parecen dibujados con crayones… esos están en las ilusiones involuntarias de Saga desde el principio. Son los peces que dibujaba Aioria.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿En serio no tienen que ver contigo?

Afrodita rió brevemente.

-Desde antes de conocerme, ya Saga tenía la cabeza llena de peces. La próxima vez que estés en el estudio de Géminis… ¿Has visto las fotografías que tienen los gemelos en una de las paredes?

-Sí.

-Pues en la pared contraria hay unos dibujos enmarcados. Peces de colores. Aioria los hizo para Saga entre los cuatro y los once años. Hoy los vi a todos nadando.

Shun frunció el ceño, intrigado. ¿Entre los cuatro y los once años?

-Siguió dibujando peces para Saga después de la muerte de Aioros –comentó con cautela. Afrodita asintió.

-Luego de esa noche desastrosa, muchos querían expulsar a Aioria del Santuario. Hubo quien sugirió matarlo. Pero Saga se puso de su parte… a todos los adultos los sorprendió la firmeza con la que defendió al "hermano del traidor", en especial porque, aunque nunca se dijo oficialmente, todos creían que Shion habían muerto defendiendo a Atenea, lo que le daba a Saga el doble de motivos que al resto para pedir venganza.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Uh? Ah, ¿no te lo han contado? Shion, además de ser el Maestro de Saga, es su padre.

-¿Saga es hijo del Maestro Shion?

-Al igual que Kanon, Geist y Galatea.

-Pero… ¿Saga asesinó a su propio padre?

Afrodita guardó silencio.

-Lo siento –dijo Shun al cabo de unos minutos-. El Patriarca no parece guardarle rencor.

-Los motivos que hubo, si los hubo, son cosa de ellos. Ahora están reconciliados y es lo único que debe importarnos a los demás.

-Sí.

-Bueno… estaba hablando de peces. Saga se puso de parte de Aioria y, para sorpresa de todos, el nuevo Patriarca tuvo en cuenta su opinión, aunque en ese momento era el más joven de los Caballeros de Oro, estaba recién ordenado.

-Pero él y Arles eran la misma persona.

Afrodita dejó escapar una carcajada que no tenía nada de alegre.

-En ese entonces no lo sabíamos.

-Pero creí que Shura, Angello y tú…

-Yo tenía nueve años y Angello, once. Shura nunca habría ejecutado a Aioros de haber sabido que era Saga quien se lo ordenaba. Probablemente su primer impulso habría sido pensar que el dolor por las muertes recientes en su familia no le permitía pensar con claridad y habría esperado hasta que Saga se "calmara". Arles nos fue incluyendo en el secreto poco a poco… Shura no lo supo sino hasta hace dos o tres años.

-Ya veo.

-Arles "nombró" a Saga tutor de Aioria, porque para entonces ya había muerto Damón y Aioros era su último pariente. Muy poco después de eso, Saga empezó a ausentarse del Santuario en "misiones especiales" cada vez más largas, hasta que, hace unos cinco años, dejamos de verlo del todo, "oficialmente", quiero decir. Pero en los primeros años visitaba a Aioria en forma regular y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien, dentro de lo posible.

-Entonces, los peces…

-Cuando te quedan pocas cosas buenas de tu infancia, te agarras de ellas con todas tus fuerzas. Aioria idolatraba a Saga –Afrodita se acomodó maquinalmente el cabello-. Deberías haber visto cómo se deprimió la primera vez que Saga no lo visitó en su cumpleaños por cuestiones de trabajo. Arles tuvo que llamar a Saga al Santuario unos días después porque no había manera de animarlo.

Shun se mordió el labio inferior para no comentar la forma en que Afrodita hablaba de las dos personalidades de Saga como si realmente fueran dos personas totalmente distintas. Supuso que cada uno de los amigos del Caballero de Géminis tenía su propia forma para lidiar con la idea del amigo y el enemigo que eran uno solo y el mismo. Algunos mejor que otros, por lo visto.

-¿Arles trataba bien a Aioria?

-Sí, eso fue lo que mantuvo a raya a la mayoría de los que lo odiaban por causa de Aioros… Aioria confiaba en él ciegamente, al punto de que cuando Atenea lo convenció de que ella era la auténtica diosa de este Santuario, el muy ingenuo fue a hablar con Arles antes que con nadie más, estaba convencido de que el Patriarca estaba cometiendo un error de buena fe y esperaba poder convencerlo de reconocer a Atenea como nuestra soberana. Ya sabes el resultado que obtuvo.

-El Satán Imperial.

Estaban en el jardín de Piscis, sentados a la sombra del olivo y el laurel. Afrodita estudió de reojo a Shun.

Toda aquella conversación acerca de los peces, y los detalles que le había dejado ver sombre la complicada relación entre Saga, Aioria y Aioros, sirvieron para darle tiempo a Shun de calmarse un poco.

En realidad, los peces de Saga resultaron muy oportunos en esa ocasión, porque segundos antes de que aparecieran, el estrés y los reproches de Rada y Spica estaban logrando que Shun se desmoronara ante sus ojos.

Estaba calmado por el momento, pero el estallido que Afrodita temía únicamente estaba sufriendo un retraso. Ya hacía tiempo que había decidido que era mejor si estaba presente cuando sucediera, y sabía que la única forma de garantizar eso era si él mismo provocaba un estallido "controlado". Ese parecía un buen momento para ayudar a Shun a enfrentar su crisis, porque si sus condiscípulos lograban quebrar su voluntad en un mal momento, el resultado podía ser una auténtica tragedia.

-Aioria se siente traicionado. No solo porque Saga asesinó a Shion, intentó matar a Atenea y ordenó la muerte de Aioros. Si fuera solo por eso, no habría perdonado tan fácilmente a Shura.

-Shura no sabía que Saga y Arles eran la misma persona –dijo Shun, confundido-. Acabas de decírmelo.

-Pero Shura obedeció órdenes sin cuestionarlas, no tuvo un segundo de piedad para su mejor amigo ni le concedió tan siquiera el beneficio de la duda. Peor aún, abandonó a una bebé al borde de un precipicio. Para mí, eso último fue el verdadero crimen, en todo lo demás puede alegar "seguía órdenes", como cualquier soldado… incluyendo a los que fueron juzgados en Núremberg.

Shun apretó los labios y apartó la mirada. Afrodita sabía que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, especialmente por el tono sarcástico que estaba empleando en forma deliberada, pero la crisis tenía que iniciar por algún lado.

-Saori no corría peligro, ella es Atenea.

-Él creía que no lo era.

-Juzgas… con mucha dureza, Afrodita.

-Exactamente con la misma dureza con la que me juzgan a mí.

-…¿Qué?

-Oh, por favor, Shun. ¿Crees que estoy ciego y sordo? Sé perfectamente lo que dicen los demás. Soy uno de los traidores, ¿no? Uno de los que conocían el secreto de Arles y no hizo nada al respecto. Uno de sus cómplices, uno de sus asesinos. No tengo la excusa de Kamus, Milo y Shaka, que creían hacer lo correcto ni puedo alegar ignorancia, como Aldebarán y Aioria. Qué deliciosa ironía es ver que todos, hasta Saga y Shura, fueron perdonados de corazón y ahora son apreciados y respetados, pero Angello y yo, no. Dime, aparte de los inadaptados, ¿quién me dirige la palabra por voluntad propia? ¿Quién no me teme o me desprecia… o las dos cosas?

-Eso no es…

-Claro que es cierto. Y lo comprendo perfectamente. Somos un par de tipos arrogantes y nada fáciles de tratar. No hicimos una demostración de arrepentimiento que convenciera a nadie ni hemos dado ningún motivo para que confíen en nosotros. Para colmo de males, somos muy, muy antipáticos. Todo eso lo entiendo y lo acepto. Son las consecuencias de mis actos, ejecutados con plena conciencia y sin que nadie me obligara ni me engañara. Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo, Shun.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué haces _tú_ perdiendo el tiempo con una bola de perdedores como Angello, Kanon, Jabu y yo?

La mirada que le dirigió Shun lo hizo sentirse como si acabara de patear a un cachorro, pero logró mantener una sonrisa cínica.

-Ustedes no son perdedores, son mis amigos –Shun le sonrió y la inquietud de Afrodita subió tres puntos más en su escala imaginaria: aquella sonrisa era tan falsa que parecía hecha en una máscara de teatro.

-Tienes otros amigos, mejores que nosotros, con los que has compartido cosas importantes y que son amados por todos. Pero te alejas de _ellos_ para acercarte a _nosotros_. ¿A qué juegas, Shun? ¿Es parte de alguna broma elaborada? ¿Debo esperar un puñal en mi espalda en cualquier segundo?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –se indignó Shun. Era la primera vez que Afrodita lo escuchaba alzar la voz.

-¿Y qué esperas que piense cuando uno de los favoritos de Atenea desciende hasta mi miserable cubil y pretende llamarse amigo mío? Si no es para aguardar el momento adecuado y humillarme delante de todos, ¿es por curiosidad o por lástima?

-¡Nada de eso!

Shun se puso de pie de un salto. Afrodita se levantó también y lo enfrentó, siempre con la sonrisa cínica y distante.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó con voz sedosa.

-¡A Jabu no lo cuestionas así!

-Él es de los nuestros. Nunca dejará de ser uno de "los otros cinco", los que no llegaron a ser héroes. ¿Por qué me buscas a mí en lugar de pasar tiempo con los héroes, Shun?

-¡Porque ellos no entienden!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Nunca han visto la oscuridad por dentro!

Ahí estaba la famosa crisis y, tal como temía Afrodita, el cosmos de Shun se elevó fuera de control.

Saori y los Caballeros que estaban cerca advirtieron de inmediato que algo malo pasaba y se precipitaron hacia los jardines de la Doceava Casa ¿Qué podía estar pasando? ¿Un enemigo atacaba el Santuario?

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Saga fue el misterioso envenenador cuya identidad seguía sin descubrirse. Lo segundo fue que no sabía dónde estaba Afrodita, que había desaparecido de repente en algún momento antes de que se desvanecieran los peces imaginarios.

Ikki llegó corriendo desde el palacio y se sumó al grupo que ya cruzaba el jardín de Piscis en dirección donde estaban aquellos árboles que Afrodita cuidaba tanto, para entonces, Saga ya había confirmado la posición de todos los miembros de la Orden, exceptuando a Afrodita y Shun… ellos dos debían estar en el jardín, en el centro mismo de aquella perturbación en el cosmos.

Era imposible ver a Shun, ni Afrodita ni los árboles. La Niebla de Andrómeda opacaba buena parte del terreno.

-¿Dónde está Shun? –preguntó Seiya, alarmado.

-Allá adelante… en alguna parte –dijo Saga. No podía ser más preciso con el cosmos del Caballero de Andrómeda convertido en una tormenta.

Iban a continuar avanzando, pero unos cuantos rosales parecieron surgir del aire.

Eran pocos y no muy altos, tan completamente transparentes que casi se dieron de bruces contra ellos antes de verlos.

-¿Qué es _esto?_ –exclamó Ikki.

-Una de las técnicas de Afrodita, la Barrera de Zarzas –dijo Saga-. Creo que no quiere que pasemos de aquí.

-¿Es broma? Esto no llega ni a seto de jardín –dijo Seiya-. ¿De verdad espera detenernos con unos rosales tan r… reducidos?

A Saga no se le escapó que había estado a punto de decir "raquíticos", sacudió la cabeza y tocó con precaución una de las rosas. Definitivamente una Golden Pride, aunque incolora y con aspecto de vidrio. Un fantasma de sus verdaderas rosas.

-Me parece que intenta ser amable –las miradas de incredulidad de los otros lograron sacarle un gesto exasperado-. Conozco estas rosas. Normalmente cada uno de sus pétalos tiene el filo de una navaja. Estos tienen los bordes romos.

-Entonces, es su manera de pedirnos que no nos acerquemos más –dijo Aioros.

Por supuesto, no le hicieron caso a la advertencia y siguieron avanzando.

No tardaron mucho más en encontrarlos, estaban abrazados, y Shun sollozaba. Los Caballeros se detuvieron sorprendidos al verlos… todos excepto Ikki, que dejó escapar un grito de cólera.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano, desdichado!

Sucedió demasiado rápido como para que nadie lograra detenerlo. Ikki agarró a Shun por un brazo y lo apartó de Afrodita de un brusco tirón al tiempo que atacaba al Caballero de Piscis con la Ilusión del Fénix.

Imposible esquivarlo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas**

**Esquilo y la tortuga:** cuenta la historia que el poeta Esquilo consultó el oráculo de Delfos en cierta ocasión y el oráculo le advirtió que moriría cuando una casa le cayera encima.

Esquilo se mudó al campo para evitar el riesgo de estar en cualquier construcción de más de un piso, pero un día que paseaba por el campo, un quebrantahuesos que volaba con una tortuga en sus garras, confundió la calva del anciano con una piedra y le dejó caer encima la tortuga. La intención del ave era romper el caparazón de la tortuga para comérsela (sí, está bien documentado este comportamiento en los quebrantahuesos, ¿eso cuenta como uso de herramientas?), pero lo que consiguió fue matar a Esquilo y cumplir la profecía… si se toma en cuenta aquello de que las tortugas llevan su casa a cuestas.


	18. Guárdate del enemigo que llevas en ti

**Capítulo dieciocho**

**Guárdate del enemigo que llevas en ti y contigo**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Cuestiones de familia**

* * *

**Jardín de la Casa de Piscis**

* * *

Afrodita vio venir el ataque, convencido de que no podría defenderse. No había experimentado personalmente la Ilusión del Fénix, pero la reconoció gracias a lo que Kanon y Shun le habían comentado en algún momento.

Una técnica psíquica. No había Barrera de Espinas ni Niebla de Rosas que pudiera detener eso. Por lo mismo, no valía la pena desperdiciar fuerzas en levantar una defensa que no fuera psíquica.

Precisamente la clase de técnicas que _no_ dominaba.

El escenario en la mente del Caballero de Piscis se formó con una velocidad y precisión inusuales. Ikki no recordaba otra ocasión en que hubiera podido alcanzar tan fácilmente el alma de un enemigo.

Como casi siempre, el escenario no era atemorizante a primera vista, pero Ikki estaba seguro de que eso no tardaría en cambiar.

Un niño pasó junto a él sin verlo (era un recuerdo, después de todo) e Ikki se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que era Afrodita. Un Afrodita de unos cinco años, vestido con una túnica blanca y dorada, con las muñecas adornadas con brazaletes dorados y luciendo rosas blancas en el cabello. Definitivamente parecía una niña, al punto de que Ikki se habría reído de no haber estado tan molesto.

El Afrodita del pasado, en cambio, estaba muy serio mientras escuchaba discutir a dos mujeres. Una de ellas era alta y rubia, singularmente bella, pero la que llamó más la atención del Caballero del Fénix fue la segunda, no necesitó pistas de ninguna clase para darse cuenta de que se trataba de la madre de Afrodita. El Caballero de Piscis se parecía a ella en un grado que era prácticamente ridículo.

-¡Lo que haces es injusto! –exclamó la madre de Afrodita, con indignación, pero sin cólera, como si hablara con una niña caprichosa.

-Yo decido lo que es justo –respondió la mujer rubia, petulante-. Me traicionaste al consagrar a tu hijo al culto de Apolo y mira todo lo que he tenido que pasar para conseguir que me lo cediera. Eres mi sacerdotisa y tu hijo debió pertenecerme desde su concepción. ¡Si no te hubieras escondido en un templo de Apolo para dar a luz, yo misma habría educado a tu niño! ¡Habría hecho de él mi sumo sacerdote!

-Consagrártelo solo habría servido para que lo usaras en contra de su padre. Esa fue tu intención desde el momento mismo de aceptarme en tu Cortejo. Conoces mis vidas anteriores, sabías que yo madre de un sacerdote de Apolo.

-¡¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa? –exclamó la rubia, indignada.

-Mi padre. Y a él se lo dijo la Pitia.

-…¡Ah! Supongo que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo, ¿verdad? Sí, lo sabía desde un principio y esa fue mi idea. Quería vengarme de él.

-Lo has estado haciendo desde hace mucho.

-¡Pues todavía no es suficiente!

-Así pues, mi hijo pagará por errores que no cometió.

-No tengo nada en contra suya, ¿es que no me pones atención? ¡Si no se lo hubieras consagrado a Apolo y yo hubiera podido tenerlo solo para mí, lo habría criado como a un príncipe! ¿No te das cuenta del triunfo que habría sido para mí el tenerlo sirviéndome feliz y satisfecho sin cuidarse de ningún otro dios? Jamás lo habría tratado mal…

-Siempre y cuando te sirviera ciegamente.

-¿Y por qué no habría de querer obedecerme? Habría sido como uno de mis hijos…

-El Hado nos libre de semejante cosa.

-¡¿Te atreves a criticarme, Dione?

-¿Ya olvidaste la frase célebre de tu exesposo Ares? "Entre todos los hijos que me dio Afrodita, solo hay una persona sensata, y es mi nuera…"

-¡Oh, cállate! –interrumpió la diosa-. Sabes que me fastidia hasta lo último la dichosa frasecita. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Al final logré quitárselo a Apolo, aunque siempre se las arregló para poder imponerme condiciones. Te saliste en parte con la tuya, Dione, porque ya no puedo encargarme de educarlo.

-Sabía que podía confiar en él en cuanto a eso –Dione sonrió levemente.

-Oh, no estés tan satisfecha, querida, tampoco va a educarlo él. Se lo confiaremos a Atenea, ella se encargará de convertirlo en un guerrero.

-Es su destino –respondió Dione con calma. Hasta ese momento, ninguna de ellas había dado muestras de notar la presencia de Afrodita, pero Dione se volvió hacia él y le acarició el cabello-. No hay nada que temer, mi cielo. El Santuario de la diosa de la Sabiduría es un lugar de conocimiento, justo como el Parnaso, te gustará.

A espaldas de ella, la diosa Afrodita giró los ojos con gesto aburrido.

-No lo ilusiones, Dione, así no podrá decepcionarse.

-Además, nos veremos con frecuencia, seguirás visitándome cada primavera y… -continuó Dione, sin hacerle caso.

-De eso, nada –interrumpió la diosa.

Dione la miró con desconcierto.

-Atenea sin duda le permitirá salir del Santuario de vez en cuando… o me permitirá a mí visitarlo…

-¿En serio creíste que ibas a hacerme semejante jugarreta y salir de ella sin ningún rasguño? Yo llevaré mañana al niño con Atenea… y tú partirás a uno de mis templos menores. Ya no eres mi primera sacerdotisa y no volverás a ver a tu hijo hasta que a mí se me haya olvidado por qué estoy tan enojada contigo.

-Pero…

-Y tú sabes perfectamente lo buena que es mi memoria, ¿no, mi apreciada Dione?

La escena cambió, Ikki casi no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en lo que, por lo visto, era uno de los templos de Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero), sino en otro lugar. El sonido de una cachetada bien dada llamó su atención antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo para orientarse, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el nuevo lugar parecía ser la Casa de Cáncer.

El Afrodita del pasado estaba en el suelo, aturdido por el impacto, y un chiquillo flaco, apenas más alto que él (y que no podía ser otro que MM a los seis o siete años) se apresuraba a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Frente a ellos se erguía amenazante Guilty, más joven, sin la máscara, y con menos cicatrices.

-¡Déjalo que se levante solo, Angello!

-Pero, papá…

-¿En qué idioma hay que decirte que no me llames así?

-Perdón, Maestro.

-Eso está mejor. Y tú, Hyacinthe…

-¡Ese no es mi nombre! –protestó Afrodita, que ya estaba de pie y lucía tan desafiante como le es posible a un niño pequeño-. ¡Soy Lucien!

-Tu madre te presentó aquí como Hyacinthe. Eso es el nombre de una planta, ¿no, florecita?

-¡La diosa Afrodita no es mi madre y yo no me llamo como una flor!

-Peor para ti, nenita, porque entonces no hay ningún motivo para darte un trato especial. Escucha bien, Hyacinthe, lo primero que debes aprender aquí es a respetar a tu Maestro…

-¡Ese no es mi nombre y usted no es mi Maestro! ¡Soy Lucien Fiskarna y mi Maestro es Heródoto, sacerdote de Apolo!

-Eres Hyacinthe, aspirante a la armadura dorada de Piscis y discípulo de Ixión de Cáncer –corrigió Guilty con una calma fría que (como bien sabía Ikki) era preludio de un episodio violento.

MM debía saberlo también, porque se encogió y retrocedió, suplicándole con la mirada a Afrodita que no empeorara la situación, pero Afrodita todavía no conocía bien a Guilty.

-¡No! ¡Fui consagrado a Apolo desde antes de nacer y seré uno de sus sacerdotes!

La respuesta de Guilty fue una segunda cachetada.

Afrodita volvió a levantarse y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Mi padre sabrá de esto.

-¿Me estás amenazando, nenita?

-Yo no estoy aquí para ser su discípulo. Mi padre vendrá a buscarme…

-¿Ah, sí? –Ixión se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. Uno de los requisitos para ser sacerdote de Apolo es perfección de cuerpo y alma, ¿verdad? Sus sacerdotes no pueden tener tatuajes ni cicatrices. Yo, por ejemplo, no podría ser sacerdote de Apolo.

-No –Afrodita contempló con evidente repugnancia las cicatrices de Guilty.

-Bien, vamos a arreglarte a ti, entonces.

-¿Qué…?

-¡No, por favor! –suplicó MM y trató de interponerse, pero su padre lo apartó de un manotazo.

El Caballero de Cáncer sujetó a Afrodita con una mano, le puso la otra sobre la cara y elevó su cosmos.

Las voces de los espíritus inquietos que rondaban la Cuarta Casa formaron un coro de aullidos que ahogó por momentos los gritos de dolor de Afrodita, y siguieron resonando mucho después de que el niño ya no tuvo fuerzas para gritar.

Aquello se le hizo eterno a Ikki, aunque se daba cuenta de que Guilty no invirtió más que unos pocos segundos en ese castigo y se apartó de Afrodita casi de inmediato.

Esa vez Afrodita no intentó levantarse, pero Guilty no lo comentó ni impidió que MM abrazara al pequeño e intentara consolarlo. Guardó silencio durante un rato, contemplando la quemadura que ahora destacaba, roja y dolorosa, en la cara de Afrodita.

-Ya no puedes ser sacerdote de Apolo. Tu padre no vendrá a buscarte, Hyacinthe –declaró Guilty, cuando los espíritus finalmente hicieron silencio.

-Yo… no soy… Hyacinthe… -sollozó el niño.

Guilty resopló con fastidio.

-Demasiado terco para ser una flor, en eso tienes razón. Pero tampoco puedes ser Lucien, la mujer que te trajo aquí (me da igual si era tu madre o una diosa) dijo que ese nombre en particular te está prohibido. Tendremos que buscarte otro.

-No…

-A partir de hoy, eres Afrodita, para que no se te olvide lo poco que dura una belleza perfecta.

-¡No…!

-Más te vale que dejes de llorar a menos que quieras que te dé un motivo para que llores por algo.

-¡Te odio! –gritó Afrodita.

-…Excelente, eso está muy bien –Guilty sonrió con una expresión extrañamente afectuosa-. Ódiame todo lo que puedas, Afrodita. El odio te hará fuerte y te ayudará a sobrevivir.

Ikki ya había escuchado antes esas palabras, en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. ¿También habría estado su Maestro sonriendo bajo la máscara al momento de decirlas?

-Eres detestable –se escuchó una voz fría y calmada.

Por fin, el Afrodita adulto estaba ahí y lo miraba directamente. Ikki casi se sintió aliviado.

-La Ilusión del Fénix muestra a su víctima el lado más oscuro de su corazón.

-Ya lo sé, Kanon me contó al respecto –Afrodita se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Con qué derecho te metes en mi memoria y revuelves estas cenizas?

No parecía tan afectado como esperaba Ikki, eso era raro.

-Solo quería darte una muestra de lo que te espera si no dejas en paz a Shun.

-Nooo, ¿en serio? ¡Rompes mi pobre y atribulado corazón, Fénix! –replicó Afrodita con sarcasmo-. ¿Crees que puedes asustarme con la amenaza de hacerme recordar algo que no he olvidado nunca?

-Puedo dejarte atrapado en este recuerdo el resto de tu vida.

-…Mira cómo tiemblo. Admito que es desagradable, pero necesitas tener en cuenta un detalle: a diferencia cualquier otro con quien hayas usado esta técnica antes, yo ya estuve muerto y pasé una temporada en el infierno. Necesitas esforzarte un poco más para superar eso.

Ikki frunció el ceño. Si el infierno realmente había sido peor que el origen de su cicatriz, la Ilusión del Fénix debería haberlos llevado ahí de inmediato. Algo no estaba encajando bien.

-De acuerdo –sentenció-. Vamos al infierno.

Afrodita palideció, pero no dejó de sonreír y esperó. Pasaron unos segundos… y no ocurrió nada.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Afrodita-. El Tártaro no era así de silencioso la última vez que pasé por ahí.

-¿Qué diablos…? –murmuró Ikki.

La Casa de Cáncer desapareció entonces. Pero tampoco arribaron al Hades. Estaban en un prado lleno de flores, bajo un espléndido sol de verano.

-Esto es el Parnaso –dijo Afrodita-. ¿Vas a torturarme mostrándome el lugar donde fui feliz de niño? …Bueno, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Ikki siguió su mirada y descubrió una vez más a la versión infantil de Afrodita, que jugaba cerca de ahí, al parecer, completamente feliz.

Mientras ponderaba eso, escuchó reír a Afrodita (el adulto, no el niño).

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ikki, irritado.

-Parece… que una diosa está protegiéndome.

-¿Saori?

-No, Niké. La Victoria está conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Duerme, pero parece que su sola presencia basta para interferir con tu técnica.

Era probable que tuviera razón y eso enfadó todavía más a Ikki, que apeló a lo poco que había podido averiguar con las visiones del pasado de Afrodita.

-¿Realmente pensaste alguna vez que tu padre iba a rescatarte de Guilty? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Recordaba, con una mezcla de lástima y desprecio, a muchos niños de la Fundación Graude que alimentaron durante demasiado tiempo la ilusión de que algún pariente iría a buscarlos, sin imaginar que el padre biológico de todos ellos era el responsable del destino del grupo completo.

El gesto de Afrodita, repentinamente serio, le indicó que había dado en el blanco.

-Mi padre no es asunto tuyo –espetó el Caballero de Piscis.

-Tu mamá no podía hacer nada porque debía obediencia a la diosa Afrodita, pero tu papá, por lo que pude entender, no tenía nada que ver con ella, es más, era su enemigo, ¿verdad? Pero el que Guilty te quemara la cara fue innecesario, porque tu papá ni siquiera intentó jamás ir a buscarte…

-¡Cállate!

-Oh, ¿acaso toqué un nervio?

-¡Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi padre!

-Él pudo rescatarte si hubiera querido –Ikki estaba adivinando, pero el dolor y la cólera de Afrodita le permitían ver que estaba en el camino correcto-. Debe ser que le pareció que no valías el esfuerzo…

-¡Basta!

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! –el grito alegre del Afrodita del pasado hizo que se interrumpieran los dos para buscarlo con la vista.

Lo vieron correr hacia un hombre que parecía esperarlo a la sombra de un olivo que crecía en el prado, al borde de un bosque espeso.

¿Era el padre de Afrodita? No se parecían, excepto quizá en que aquel hombre era alto y esbelto, como el Afrodita adulto, nada más; su cabello, de un tono rubio casi rojizo, formaba bucles perfectamente ordenados, su piel estaba bronceada (Ikki recordaba a Shun comentando en algún momento que a Afrodita le era imposible broncearse: su piel pasaba de blanca a quemada sin estado intermedio) y sus ojos, color miel, recordaban un poco a los de un león. Al igual que la versión infantil de Afrodita, vestía una túnica blanca y dorada.

Cuando Afrodita estuvo lo bastante cerca, el hombre lo alzó y lo mantuvo abrazado unos segundos.

-¡Padre! ¡Te eché de menos!

-Y yo a ti. ¿Tus hermanos mayores te trataron bien durante mi ausencia?

-Sí, señor. ¡Pero no me gusta que te vayas!

-No lo haría, pero cuando Zeus me llama, debo acudir de inmediato, es mi obligación. Además, ¿cómo podríamos alegrarnos por encontrarnos de nuevo si nunca nos separáramos?

El niño no parecía muy convencido, pero ya tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

-¿Padre? ¿El don es algo malo?

-¿Quién te dijo algo como eso?

-El abuelo dice que tengo el don de Apolo, pero lo dice enojado, siento que él preferiría que no lo tuviera. ¿Es malo este don?

-Aunque tu instinto está en lo correcto con respecto a tu abuelo, el don no es malo. Lo obtuve luego de derrotar a esa gran serpiente de la que te conté y cuya piel adorna ahora la silla de la Pitia…

-¿Pitón?

-Esa misma. Pitón era una criatura de Gea y protegía su Santuario aquí, en Delfos. Cuando destruí la serpiente, gané derechos sobre el Santuario, Gea me lo cedió de buena gana, porque Pitón ya no cumplía con sus deberes sino que se dedicaba a maltratar a los pobladores humanos de la región. Para que los demás dioses supieran que no había rencores entre nosotros, Gea le pidió a Temis (que compartía el Santuario con ella) que me enseñara a predecir el futuro. Eso hizo que el don naciera en mí, y desde entonces se lo concedo a mis súbditos más fieles. Tu abuelo Lucano lo tuvo alguna vez.

-¿Ya no?

-Renunció al don para formar una familia, porque quien recibe mi don tiene que hacer un voto de castidad para conservarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que mis servidores amen a sus familias como yo amo la mía. Si tienen que sacrificar por ellas el máximo honor que pueden obtener de mí, sabrán que el amor es más valioso que el don.

-¿Entonces, por qué el abuelo…?

-Le concedo el don a mis servidores humanos el día en que me juran lealtad. Pero es diferente con mis hijos, a ustedes no necesito concedérselos. Tú, pequeño Lucien, naciste con el don, igual que todos tus medio hermanos, y, de la misma manera que con ellos, no te abandonará jamás, porque no importa qué rumbo tome tu vida, yo te amaré siempre.

-Pero el abuelo…

El adulto besó la frente del niño y lo acunó, con una expresión de gran tristeza en el rostro.

-Lucano me culpa por haberlo separado de tu madre, ella es su única hija y... en parte tiene razón, es mi culpa que esté lejos. Lucano puede recordar a Dione cuando te mira, pero como tienes el don sin necesidad de hacerme ninguna promesa, no puede olvidar que también eres hijo mío, eso le duele. Es triste, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, excepto dejar que su rencor se vuelque en mí y no en Dione ni en ti. No se lo reprocho y no quiero que tú se lo reproches tampoco.

El niño, evidentemente, no había entendido ni la mitad de ese discurso.

-Si la familia es tan valiosa, ¿por qué mamá vive tan lejos?

-Hace mucho tiempo tuve una discusión muy fea con una de mis tías, la ofendí (cosa que estuvo muy mal de mi parte, nunca insultes a una mujer, sobre todo si es la diosa del Amor y la Belleza). Ella me maldijo, y desde entonces estoy condenado a no poder conservar a quien ame. Quise mucho a tu madre, y porque la quise, no la retuve, ella está mejor sin mí.

Afrodita (el adulto, no el niño) lo miraba con asombro, pendiente de cada palabra, cosa que intrigó bastante a Ikki.

-Un día tendré que renunciar a ti, como renuncié a tu madre, pero será para bien. Tu vida tiene que tomar su propio rumbo, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría que nuestros veranos duraran para siempre –concluyó su padre.

El padre y el hijo desaparecieron como si fueran de humo y el viento los hubiera borrado. Ikki se quedó a la sombra del árbol, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que acababa de ver.

-Ese fue nuestro último verano –murmuró Afrodita-. Al llegar el otoño, la diosa Afrodita me llevó con la Orden de Atenea. A los pocos días, ya Ixión me había quemado la cara. Desde entonces solo he vuelto a ver a mi padre unas pocas veces y siempre ha sido para intercambiar palabras amargas.

Ikki volteó a mirarlo. Afrodita parecía tranquilo otra vez, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Eso no cambia una palabra de lo que dije.

-No recordaba este diálogo –dijo Afrodita, sin darle importancia a su desconcierto.

El paisaje cambió. El árbol de olivo seguía ahí, pero las flores ya no estaban. El prado era un mar de pasto verde en el que el viento creaba olas. Afrodita respiró hondo, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Este era nuestro lugar. Él y mamá plantaron este olivo cuando era pequeño, y veníamos aquí para hablar de las cosas que nos parecían más importantes. ¿Sabes, Fénix? En manos de un psicólogo tu técnica podría ser un instrumento de curación; es una lástima que la uses para romper el espíritu de tus enemigos. ¿Será porque te resulta más sencillo ver lo malo que lo bueno en las personas?

-¡No necesito que alguien como tú me psicoanalice!

-Está bien. Pero tienes que admitir que Freud encontraría una o dos cosas que decir sobre la forma en que trabaja tu mente.

-…¿Qué?

-En serio, Fénix, si vas a jugar con la psique de cualquier pobre diablo que se te atraviese en el camino, deberías aprender aunque fuera lo básico sobre psicología, sería lo más responsable.

-¿Estás controlando la ilusión?

-No. Me imagino que va por donde quiere. Yo… no recordaba nada de esto… Pero…

-¿Pero, qué?

-Él no podía hacer nada por mí –Afrodita se secó los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Llegué a creer que no me quería, que me había abandonado… pero no fue así, fue la maldición de la diosa. Solo había una forma en la que podría haber ido a rescatarme, solo habría podido hacerlo si no me amara, ¿te das cuenta? Precisamente porque me ama no pudo hacer nada para salvarme.

-Estás diciendo estupideces. Como cualquier niño, tratas de encontrar excusas para justificar a un padre ausente.

-Quizá hasta tengas razón, pero me gustan mis teorías. ¿Sabes en qué consiste el don de Apolo?

-Es la capacidad de ver el futuro.

-Incorrecto. Muchos dioses además de Apolo pueden ver el futuro. El don al que me refiero es lo que permite a los sacerdotes traducir lo que dice la Pitia. Es la capacidad de comprender en medio de la confusión; poder encontrar la verdad entre las mentiras; ver el orden en el caos. O, para decirlo con una sola palabra, discernimiento.

-¿Sabiduría?

-No, solo discernimiento, es algo más cercano al instinto que al conocimiento o a la razón. Bien, Fénix, si realmente te preocupa tanto tu pequeño hermano, ¿quieres saber qué sucedía cuando nos encontraste? –Ikki frunció el ceño, confundido, pero Afrodita sonrió-. Lo que viste y lo que creíste ver son dos cosas diferentes.

-¿De qué… -el paisaje cambió una vez más: ahora estaban en el árido y desolado jardín de la Casa de Piscis, a la sombra del laurel y el olivo- …estás hablando?

Afrodita señaló con un ademán a las dos personas sentadas en las raíces del árbol, eran él y Shun, poco antes de que Ikki llegara. La irritación del Fénix subió de nuevo, pero se obligó a sí mismo a escuchar.

Shun hablaba entre sollozos.

-…¿Puedes entenderme? ¡Estuve a punto de matarlo! Lo… lo peor de todo es que _sé_ que no me habría importado hacerlo… En ese momento estaba convencido de que… era mejor matarlo…

-¿No era Hades quien pensaba así? –dijo Afrodita, con calma.

-¡No, era yo! …En ese momento era yo. Lo habría matado y era _yo_ quien iba a hacerlo. ¿Puedes entender?

-Sí. Yo también he pensado en suicidarme alguna vez.

-…¿Qué?

-¿Entiendes tú, Shun? Una vez que le pusieras la mano encima a Ikki, ya nunca más habrías sentido nada. Estarías tan muerto como si te hubieras cortado las venas. Y en ese momento parecía una buena idea, no porque Hades tuviera razón (en eso no voy a meterme) sino porque la otra opción que te quedaba era que Ikki te matara a ti, y eso lo habría destruido a él.

-Él… lo intentó… trató de hacerlo…

-Y no pudo.

-No. Iba a dejar que Hades continuara con el Gran Eclipse porque no fue capaz de matarme cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Ahí lo tienes. Era mejor matarlo de una vez que permitirle vivir atormentado por haber tenido que elegir entre asesinarte o permitir que Hades se saliera con la suya.

Shun empezó a llorar con fuerza. Afrodita abrió los brazos y el muchacho aceptó de inmediato la invitación: se aferró al Caballero de Piscis y siguió llorando un rato más, durante el cual Afrodita se limitó a abrazarlo y aguardar con paciencia.

El llanto, que al principio parecía inagotable, fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que se calmó del todo.

-Kanon tiene razón –dijo Shun finalmente.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-En la carta que me dejó con Shaka… me aconsejó que hablara contigo, dijo que eso me haría sentir mejor y…

-¿De qué te estás riendo, Shun de Andrómeda?

-Dijo… je je je… dijo que le recuerdas a su madre.

Afrodita resopló.

-Desgraciado manipulador. En mi carta dice que soy "maternal", ¿le habrá dicho cosas parecidas a _todos_?

Shun rió un poco más, luego suspiró y se acomodó mejor; no parecía tener prisa por soltar a Afrodita.

-¿De verdad te pareces a la madre de Kanon?

-No. Para nada. Ella no es tan atractiva como yo, ¿es que no la has visto todavía? Tiene treinta y pico de años tirando a cuarenta, es _vieja_ –Afrodita esperó a que Shun dejara de reír para continuar hablando-. Te lo advierto, Shun, el próximo que me compare con la mamá de alguien, va a pasarlo muy mal.

-De acuerdo. ¿Crees que será Máscara o Jabu?

-No sé. Saga no me lo diría a la cara… Recemos para que no sea Atenea.

Shun sonrió. Luego de unos segundos, se incorporó un poco y besó a Afrodita en la mejilla.

Desde el ángulo que ocupaba Ikki ahora, el beso se veía completamente inocente, pero desde la dirección por la que se había acercado al momento de encontrarlos, era fácil interpretarlo de otra manera. Demasiado fácil.

Cumplida su labor, la Ilusión del Fénix se desvaneció. Ikki estaba frente a Afrodita, su dedo índice todavía estaba apoyado en la frente del Caballero de Piscis.

Había transcurrido tal vez un segundo o dos, por muy larga que hubiera podido parecer la ilusión; eso lo sabía Ikki por experiencia, pero aún así no dejó de desorientarse un poco cuando Shun lo apartó de Afrodita.

-¡Ikki, no! ¡No le hagas daño!

El muchacho se interpuso entre ellos, claramente angustiado.

-Hazte a un lado, Shun –ordenó Ikki.

-De ninguna manera. Estás exagerando y…

-Hazte a un lado, Shun –dijo Afrodita.

-Pero…

-Deja que tu hermano y yo conversemos un poco, tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas.

Shun se cruzó de brazos, muy serio.

-Pueden hablar desde donde están los dos.

Afrodita enarcó una ceja y miró a Ikki por encima de la cabeza de Shun. En realidad, el Caballero de Andrómeda no era un obstáculo lo bastante alto como para estorbarles si se limitaban a hablar.

-Quisiera entender cuál es tu problema conmigo, Fénix. A ti no te conocí sino después de que regresamos del Hades y no recuerdo haber hecho o dicho nada con intención de ofenderte. En cuanto a Shun, hace rato que él y yo estamos en paz y sin rencores. ¿Por qué te opones a que seamos amigos?

-Conocí muchos tipos como tú cuando vivíamos de pedir limosna en las calles –dijo Ikki entre dientes. No le gustaba tener que decir eso sabiendo que Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban justo detrás de él, y era todavía peor tener que ver a Shun mientras lo decía, pero era mejor dejar las cosas en claro de una buena vez-. Hombres y mujeres de buena apariencia y modales finos que fingían querer ayudarnos, pero en realidad buscaban aprovecharse.

-¿Hermano? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ikki fingió no escucharlo.

-Shun era un niño lindo, siempre ha tenido ese carácter dulce y siempre ha sido así de confiado. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue protegerlo de tanto maldito monstruo que anda suelto por las calles buscando niños. Él no entiende que no debe confiar en nadie, nunca logré que aprendiera eso… por esa razón me decidí a buscar a Kido Mitsumasa, aunque mi madre me dijo con su último aliento que no lo hiciera…

-¿Ikki?

-Llegó un momento en el que comprendí que no era lo bastante fuerte como para mantenerlo a salvo y pensé que ese desgraciado cuidaría al menos de Shun, aunque yo nunca le importé. ¿Quién podría no querer a Shun?

-Nadie que yo conozca –dijo Afrodita.

-Pues bien, _él_ no lo quiso. Por una vez en la vida me arriesgué a confiar en alguien y mira el resultado que obtuve. Al menos logré que no lo enviara a la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Afrodita no sabía quién era Kido Mitsumasa, pero, conociendo el apellido de Shun e Ikki, asumió que se trataba de algún pariente que podría haberse hecho cargo de los dos huérfanos, pero no estuvo a la altura de las esperanzas del hermano mayor.

Guardó para sí una repentina curiosidad por saber a qué se debía el que los Cinco, los otros cinco y la reencarnación de Atenea emplearan el mismo apellido y se concentró en tratar de razonar con el Caballero del Fénix.

-A pesar de todo, me parece que hiciste un gran trabajo con Shun.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Angello y yo también conocimos a alguien… "de buena apariencia y modales finos" que dijo querer ayudarnos mientras que negociaba con nuestro Maestro para comprarnos. Ya estás enterado de lo cerca que estuvimos de caer en su poder. Entonces realmente aprendimos que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Angello fue más inteligente, no volvió a confiar en nadie. Yo… confié ciegamente una vez más, me equivoqué estrepitosamente… y ahora voy por la tercera porque, de verdad, confío en tu hermano menor.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes de mi hermano?

-Yo, nada. ¿Qué pretende él de mí?

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Me acabas de decir que no se puede confiar en nadie. Por lo tanto, no debería confiar en Shun.

-Él nunca te haría daño.

-No, aparte de matarme hace algún tiempo, y permitir ahora que usaras conmigo tu técnica.

-¡Esto no fue cosa de Shun!

-Por supuesto que no. Pero parece que ser amigo suyo es malo para la salud, ¿o me equivoco? ¿También usarás esa técnica con June y con Jabu?

-¡Sabes que no es lo mismo!

-Algún problema de aprendizaje debo tener, porque sigo sin entender cuál es tu problema conmigo.

-¡Buscas de él lo mismo que todos esos tipos!

-¿Qué tipos? –preguntó Shun, confuso.

-Escucha esto y escúchalo bien, Ikki del Fénix –dijo Afrodita, ignorando muy serio los intentos de Shun por conseguir una aclaración-. He sido asesino, ladrón y estafador, pero jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás caería en algo tan bajo como lo que me estás acusando.

-¿Eh? –dijo Shun-. ¿Pero de qué hablan?

-Tu hermano menor es un amigo, jamás podría mirarlo de otra manera. Bueno… tal vez dentro unos diez años, pero probablemente para entonces él estará felizmente casado y será padre de cuatro o cinco niños a los que tú y yo tendremos que proteger porque serán igual de ingenuos que él. No veo por qué te alarmas.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué estabas tocándolo cuando llegué?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, _meheracle!_ –exclamó Afrodita, indignado-. ¡Tú mismo viste que solo me besó en la mejilla!

-¡No hablo del beso sino del abrazo!

-¡Ni que hubiera estado manoseándolo! ¡Te juro que no hay segundas intenciones!

-¿Acaso te parezco idiota?

-¿En este momento? Sí, un poco. ¡Eh, no te sulfures! –Afrodita retrocedió un paso cuando Ikki intentó agarrarlo, a pesar de que Shun seguía en medio-. ¿No te parece que estás armando mucho alboroto por nada? ¿Es que en Japón está mal visto que un amigo abrace a otro?

-Ni siquiera las parejas casadas se toman de la mano en público, mucho menos abrazarse. _Eso_ no lo hacen los amigos, lo hacen los enamorados, cuando creen que nadie los ve.

-…¿En… en serio? –Afrodita lo miró con una expresión tan llena de asombro que, muy a su pesar, Ikki tuvo que comenzar a creerle-. Pero… yo no soy japonés…

-De eso he podido darme cuenta.

-Mi padre siempre me abrazaba… tú mismo lo viste hace un rato, ¿no?

Ikki tuvo que hacer una pausa para considerar eso.

-Eh… sí. Eso… ¿era habitual entre ustedes?

-Sí. También mis hermanos mayores, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero provengo de una familia grande. En mis primeros años, los abrazos fueron una expresión cotidiana de afecto… algo que eché mucho de menos cuando Ixión se hizo cargo de mí. Él se esmeró por sacarme a golpes esa costumbre en particular, pero creo que no logró del todo.

-Hum –efectivamente, eso sonaba como una descripción acertada de Guilty, que también había puesto mucho esmero en lograr a golpes que Ikki dejara de preocuparse por su hermano menor-. De acuerdo, admito que puedo haber exagerado un poco.

-¿Solo "un poco"…? Bueno, está bien, dejémoslo en "un poco".

-Voy a estar vigilándote.

Afrodita giró los ojos.

-Pierde cuidado, jamás he sentido interés por alguien más joven que yo.

-…Mmm…

-En serio. Tampoco tú me resultas atractivo, …niño.

Finalmente, Shun entendió de qué se trataba el asunto y miró a Ikki, escandalizado.

-¡Hermano! –casi gritó-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres!

-Hubiéramos empezado por ahí –suspiró Afrodita-. ¿Con eso ya puedes quedar tranquilo, Fénix?

-Hn.

Afrodita no lo podía creer. ¿Ikki todavía mantenía ese gesto avinagrado y lleno de desconfianza? Aquello le dolió, porque le resultaba claro que Ikki estaba ofendiendo y lastimando a Shun en su afán de protegerlo. Toda aquella escena estaba a una frase o dos de volcarse en contra del Caballero de Fénix, ya que, por mucho afecto que le tuviera Shun, hasta su paciencia debía tener un límite y no era nada halagador para un adolescente que había sobrevivido a tres Guerras Sagradas darse cuenta de que su hermano no lo creía lo bastante maduro y sensato como para escoger sus amistades.

Y, para colmo de males, estaban en presencia de dos o tres personas muy capaces de decir las dos o tres frases que ocasionarían el desastre.

-Si quieres, estos dos pueden suscribirte un documento comprometiéndose a no involucrarse nunca, y nosotros podemos firmar como testigos –propuso MM, con un tono que chorreaba sarcasmo y dando inicio justo a lo que temía el Caballero de Piscis.

-_¡Angello!_ –protestó Afrodita.

-Lo encuentras muy gracioso, ¿no? –dijo Ikki, dedicándole a MM una mirada asesina.

-Al contrario, tu preocupación me parece muy legítima –respondió MM, con un tono tan sereno que todos los demás (menos Afrodita y Shun) asumieron de inmediato que estaba burlándose de Ikki-. Es más, ya que estás en plan de hermano mayor, me tomaré la libertad de seguir tu ejemplo. Lucy, aunque no soy tu hermano por sangre, desde que te conozco te he considerado mi…

-Si te atreves a decir "sorellina" en este momento, te lo haré pagar.

-…parte de mi familia. Y creo que puedo hablar en nombre del resto de _tu_ familia si digo esto: Lucien, te prohíbo que te involucres románticamente con Shun.

Afrodita enarcó una ceja, luego miró a Saori, que estaba un poco atrás de los demás y parecía preocupada. Finalmente, hizo una reverencia ante MM, como si reconociera una autoridad superior a la suya. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

-Como ordenes y mandes. Shun, ojalá no me guardes rencor si prometo en público jamás mirarte de otro modo que como a un buen amigo ni pretender ninguna otra cosa de ti.

-Me parece absurdo e innecesario –declaró Shun-. Pero si es lo que hace falta para que haya paz entre mi familia y la tuya, yo prometo lo mismo. Espero que estés satisfecho, Ikki, nos has humillado a los dos por una estupidez.

Dicho eso, Shun se alejó a paso rápido sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo. Era casi visible la nube de tormenta que estaba sobre él. Afrodita se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Lo hemos hecho enojar –murmuró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda durarle el enfado? –preguntó MM en voz baja.

-No tengo idea –le contestó Jabu, también en voz baja-. En mi vida jamás lo había visto enojarse.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Kanon sintió un repentino deseo por preguntarle a Julián qué rayos estaba mal cuando entró a la sala de estar y lo encontró sumergido en sus estudios una vez más. Eso no era normal.

Ciertamente le había dicho más de una vez que debía prestarle más atención a sus estudios si realmente tenía intención de tomar el control completo de las Empresas Solo (y lo había hecho con un tono de voz que, él mismo era el primero en admitirlo, se parecía sospechosamente al que era habitual en Saga), pero la… ¿pasión?... con la que se entregaba al álgebra y la historia no parecía natural en él. A decir verdad, resultaba altamente sospechosa.

Sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que el inicio de esa devoción por aprender coincidía a la perfección con la desaparición del teléfono de Kanon.

No había hecho alboroto al respecto. Tenía su sospechoso principal con la palabra "culpable" tan clara como si la llevara pintada en la frente, así que se había limitado a comentar en presencia de los Shoguns que no encontraba el aparato y luego esperó con una paciencia que habría admirado profundamente a Shion (quien sin duda estaba convencido de que su segundo hijo era incapaz de esperar por cosa alguna).

Aquello tenía sus riesgos, claro, siempre existía la posibilidad de que Saga se impacientara por su falta de noticias, pero Kanon tenía la esperanza de que el castigo recibido por su intento de rescate lo frenara un poco (o por lo menos contribuyera a que los inadaptados se tomaran el trabajo de frenarlo).

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó con calma.

Julián no levantó la mirada de sus libros, pero sacó algo que estaba oculto bajo la bolsa de sus lápices y lo empujó hacia él.

Un teléfono.

Nuevecito.

-¿No es un poco pronto como para que cambies de teléfono? Creí que el tuyo estaba todavía en garantía…

-No finjas demencia. Este es para ti y lo sabes perfectamente.

Kanon tomó el teléfono y lo examinó. Ese modelo ni siquiera había salido al mercado, la empresa que lo fabricaba recién había anunciado su lanzamiento unos días antes y las primeras ventas estaban programadas para final de año, si no surgía ningún atraso. Julián tenía que haber movido una que otra influencia para obtenerlo.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesa y tomó uno de los cuadernos de Julián para examinar sus apuntes más recientes.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –dijo Julián.

-Sí: "enzimas" se escribe con "z".

Julián dio una palmada en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ese teléfono? –preguntó, exasperado.

-¿Qué le pasó a _mi_ teléfono?

-¿Eso qué importa?

-Tal vez no importe, pero las cosas hay que hacerlas en orden. Primero la explicación, luego la disculpa y finalmente, la reposición del artículo dañado o destruido. A ver, ¿la explicación?

-…Lo quemé, se fundió por dentro –respondió Julián a regañadientes.

-Hn. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Y yo qué sé? Estaba enojado y lo tenía en la mano. Fue un accidente. Realmente no sabía que podía hacer algo así… Ni siquiera pareces sorprendido.

-Bien, asumiré que eso es cierto...

-¡Claro que es cierto!

-…porque no tienes ninguna razón para mentirme, aunque hayas tardado tanto en confesarlo.

-Eso fue porque me costó un poco conseguir este otro.

¿Un poco? Debía haber costado un mucho, pero Kanon fingió no estar impresionado.

-Y también necesitaste reunir valor para decírmelo, ¿no?

Julián apretó los labios en un gesto obstinado.

-¿Vas a aceptar el teléfono o no?

-Falta la disculpa.

-¿Eh?

-Puede que seas el avatar de mi Amo y Señor, pero no puedes romper algo que me pertenece y simplemente tirarme una reposición como si le tiraras una galleta a un perro…

-¡No estoy haciendo algo así!

-No sabes si el teléfono era valioso para mí. No sabes si me lo regaló mi hermano, o alguna novia, si contenía en la memoria algún número importante que ahora no voy a poder recordar fácilmente, si había guardado en él alguna foto irrepetible…

-¡Basta, ya capté la idea!

-Estás enojado, Julián. ¿Conmigo, contigo o con el teléfono? Pide perdón.

-Cuando te dije que pidieras perdón, tú te negaste a hacerlo.

-Porque no estaba arrepentido y no iba a ser hipócrita contigo ni con Poseidón. ¿Lamentas haber roto mi teléfono, Julián?

Julián apartó la cabeza con un gesto brusco y se cruzó de brazos, decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer.

-Fue un accidente –gruñó.

Kanon se permitió una sonrisa leve. Sabía que el muchacho estaba avergonzado y dolido, pero también estaba demasiado agarrado a su orgullo como para admitir que un arranque de cólera era más peligroso en él que en una persona normal. No importaba, Kanon había logrado expresar su opinión al respecto y Julián tendría tiempo de sobra para reflexionar y llegar a alguna conclusión, no hacía falta insistir.

Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y apretó el hombro de Julián con la otra mano.

-Es un regalo espléndido, Julián, gracias. Lo cuidaré mucho.

Julián guardó silencio unos instantes y luego tomó el cuaderno que Kanon había estado hojeando.

-¿Kanon…?

-¿Sí, Julián?

-¿La "z" de "enzimas" va en "zi" o en "mas"?

* * *

**India**

* * *

Birendra miró al griego y apartó la mirada con rapidez.

Luego de la conversación telefónica con Shaka, se había obligado a sí mismo a salir de su habitación y retomar su vida. También se había prometido que le hablaría al griego si se cruzaba en su camino. No había sucedido hasta ese momento.

Aunque el griego había estado en la aldea todo ese tiempo, pasaba la mayor parte del día en plena jungla, fotografiando plantas y animales. Ese día finalmente se habían encontrado por casualidad en el mercado y Birendra enmudeció por la sorpresa cuando una sonrisa iluminó la cara del griego nada más verlo y un instante después lo invitó a un café. Todavía sin confiar en su voz, tuvo que asentir con la cabeza y dejarse guiar mientras el griego hablaba sin detenerse.

Minutos después, ya frente a una taza de café (bebida que detestaba con toda el alma), Birendra por fin empezó a comprender de qué le estaba hablando el griego.

Era un artista independiente. A veces fotógrafo, a veces pintor o escultor. Y estaba pidiéndole que le permitiera fotografiarlo, o, mejor aún, filmarlo. Quería su imagen como referencia para una obra, una pintura o tal vez una escultura, cuando regresara a su tierra natal.

-No soy modelo –dijo Birendra, en un tono apenas audible.

-Deberías probarlo –repuso el griego, todavía con esa sonrisa radiante-. Tendrías éxito de inmediato. Es más, si te interesa el modelaje, sé exactamente con quién ponerte en contacto para…

-No.

-¿Seguro? Ganarías muy bien…

-No necesito dinero. Mi familia es una de las más acomodadas de la región. Sería un escándalo si yo abandonara la región y mis responsabilidades para seguir una… carrera de esa clase.

-Oh… -el griego dejó de sonreír, con un gesto preocupado, como preguntándose si lo había ofendido.

¿Estaba ofendido? No, no se sentía ofendido, se sentía más bien… algo triste. Decepcionado. El griego ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, tal vez por un exceso de entusiasmo, pero a Birendra le causaba una sorpresiva desilusión el que solo le interesara una fotografía suya para poder fabricar algo que luego vendería.

Si hubiera querido la foto para conservarla para sí…

-Pero me dejarás fotografiarte, ¿verdad? –dijo el griego, con tono esperanzado.

-Si quieres una foto mía, puedo darte una… -Birendra sacó su billetera para pescar alguna foto en la que por lo menos no salieran sus padres, tenía una con Shaka que no era demasiado vieja y se la tendió al griego, que la examinó con atención.

-No está mal, pero no es lo que tenía en mente. Tu hermana es bonita, pero quiero una imagen tuya…

-No es mi hermana, es mi primo.

-Oh, pobre, parece una chica –Birendra enarcó las cejas, el griego era la primera persona que conocía que no comentaba de inmediato lo mucho que se parecían Shaka y él-. Pero quiero una imagen tuya bailando.

-¿Bailando?

-Desde que te vi bailando el año pasado, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza –el griego rió brevemente-. Llevo un año entero recordándote bailar.

-¿En… serio…?

-Hacía siglos que no veía nada como eso, en serio…

-¿Tan ridículo estuve?

-…es algo que tengo que inmortalizar.

Eso logró que Birendra lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. Al griego de pronto le costó mantener la sonrisa. Por la forma en que lo miraba el muchacho indio, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. El chico… casi un niño desde su punto de vista, estaba interesado en él.

No, otro corazón roto no…

-Eres un maravilloso bailarín –declaró con calma y seriedad-. Un artista. Quiero que mi arte rinda un homenaje al tuyo.

-No soy artista. Nunca había bailado en público hasta esa vez… que me rescataste –confesó Birendra.

-¿No?

-Nunca me ha gustado bailar, no por el baile sino por lo que sucede conmigo cuando bailo. La danza… es como embriagarse: una vez que empiezo a bailar, no puedo detenerme… Y-y-y esa vez estaba borracho de música y baile. Yo, generalmente, no soy así.

El griego tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no soltar la carcajada. Conocía perfectamente la clase de embriaguez de la que hablaba el joven indio, él mismo la había experimentado en más de una ocasión. ¿Pero por qué se avergonzaba tanto? Había alcanzado el éxtasis de la danza igual que como le sucedía a los derviches… y el muchacho era devoto de Shiva, debía conocer los aspectos sagrados de la danza. Pero, claro, no era el éxtasis del baile lo que le molestaba al muchacho, sino el perder el control de sí mismo, aquello debía chocar con la manera de ser responsable y seria de la que hacía gala estando "sobrio".

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Perdóname, no debí empezar a proponerte trabajo tan a quemarropa, pero no quería perder la oportunidad antes de que alguien se me adelantara.

-¿De verdad… te gustó verme bailar?

Si seguía con esas preguntas, el griego realmente tendría que empezar a reír y no quería que Birendra malinterpretara una risa inoportuna, así que reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para hablarle con la seriedad más absoluta.

-Sí -Birendra no siguió con sus preguntas, pero no perdía esa expresión inquieta y ansiosa que dejaba ver tan claramente el torbellino en su mente: las palabras del griego le parecían demasiado buenas para ser ciertas, no tuvo más remedio que sincerase-. Verás… Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Era apasionado y vehemente, pero también disciplinado, responsable y muy consciente de sus deberes, su honor y su valía. Le gustaban los deportes y la música, era tan feliz bailando… y, como tú, tenía tendencia a dejarse llevar por la música. Bailar le hacía perder el control y por eso solamente bailaba para mí. Yo lo amaba.

Birendra se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada. ¿El griego ya tenía a alguien?... pero hablaba de esa persona en pasado…

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Murió. Fue un accidente, uno de esos totalmente absurdos que te hacen maldecir el destino y a algunos dioses. No te pareces a él físicamente, pero cuando bailaste me hiciste recordarlo y te lo agradezco.

-Lo… siento…

Las emociones de Birendra debían estar a flor de piel en ese momento, porque el griego advirtió de inmediato la expresión dolida en sus ojos. ¿Tanto le afectaba la posibilidad de ser para él solo un reflejo de un antiguo amante? En ese caso, debería tener mucho cuidado. Realmente no deseaba involucrarse con él, especialmente porque parecía una persona que, a todas luces, era demasiado frágil emocionalmente.

El griego estaba resignado desde hacía muchos años a que todas sus relaciones fueran efímeras. Había tenido muchos amantes, hombres y mujeres, e invariablemente, por más que tratara de evitarlo, todo romance terminaba demasiado pronto (y, con frecuencia, mal). Conocía de sobra todos los errores que una persona puede cometer en una relación porque los había cometido. Todos. Muchas veces.

Birendra era joven y, dado su carácter poco sociable, por la forma en que actuaba con él, parecía que estuviera lidiando con su primer enamoramiento y esa era una situación en la que el griego no quería encontrarse a ningún precio. Debía ser muy cuidadoso… en verdad no quería arruinarle la vida, ya había demasiadas tragedias pesando en su conciencia.

-No te preocupes, son cosas que están en un pasado lejano. Ahora me concentro en los buenos recuerdos y en la belleza, como la de tu danza.

La sonrisa de Birendra se parecía a la de aquel viejo amor, tan atesorado, más de lo que era justo. Pero el Hado Misterioso nunca había sido justo con el griego, ¿por qué iba a serlo ahora? Guardó para sí esa gota de tristeza y contempló con nostalgia al muchacho.

Tan joven. Tan ingenuo y confiado. Qué fácil sería romperle el corazón.

-…Todavía no sé tu nombre –dijo Birendra.

El griego abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-De verdad que he estado haciendo las cosas al revés.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Apolo.

-¿Cómo el dios griego? –Birendra rió alegremente-. ¡Me parece que es el nombre mejor escogido que he visto jamás!

El dios griego de la Luz, las Artes, las Ciencias, la Profecía y la Juventud sonrió nerviosamente.

¿Qué cara pondría Birendra si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de que uno de los doce grandes dioses de Grecia le había pedido que posara para él?

* * *

**Alrededores de la Casa de Piscis**

* * *

Tenryuu del Dragón Negro estaba perdido. Quizá no habría sido algo tan grave, después de todo, en el Santuario podías tomar dos direcciones principales: este (subiendo las gradas) y oeste (bajando las gradas), pero Tenryuu no conocía la zona y tenía una desventaja adicional: el segundo Dragón Negro era ciego.

Su ceguera era de nacimiento, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo no echaba de menos lo que no había conocido nunca. Además, desde muy niño había descubierto su rara habilidad para orientarse mientras estuviera en la sombra de su hermano.

En uno de sus escasos ratos buenos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, Ikki había aventurado una teoría al respecto: Tenryuu compensaba su ceguera con una percepción profunda del Cosmos. En ese caso, sería el primer (y único, hasta el momento) Caballero Negro en haber alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido.

Era una bonita teoría, pero Tenryuu tenía dudas al respecto. Por ejemplo, si poseía el Séptimo Sentido, ¿por qué únicamente podía "ver" cuando estaba en la sombra de su hermano? ¿No debería servirle igual cualquier otra sombra?

Quizá el que tenía realmente el Séptimo Sentido era Seiryuu, y lo enfocaba en guiarlo a él. Tal vez cada uno de los dos tenía solo la mitad de ese misterioso sentido y por eso Tenryuu solamente podía aplicarlo cuando estaban juntos.

O quizá era algo exclusivo de ellos dos. Un don con un ligero sabor a burla por parte de los dioses, que le habían concedido un reemplazo de su sentido faltante con la condición de usarlo solo si estaba cerca de su hermano.

Porque ese día en particular le habría sido muy útil poder encontrar por sí mismo su camino.

Seiryuu iba a acompañarlo a caminar por los alrededores de la Casa de Piscis con el propósito de que empezara a crearse un mapa mental del lugar.

Al principio habían creído que solo estarían en el Santuario de Atenea el tiempo indispensable para que Ikki les ordenara volver a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Sin embargo, la espera se alargaba demasiado y el Caballero del Fénix no daba señales de vida.

Era como si se hubiera olvidado de su existencia.

El hermano de Ikki (al que apenas se atrevían a hablarle) no parecía muy seguro de cuál era la situación de los cinco Caballeros Negros y (de acuerdo con Seiryuu), la única respuesta que les daba el Caballero de Oro cuya casa estaban ocupando (¿invadiendo?) era un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa cansada.

Seiryuu, Hubert, Sean y Phillippe no habían tardado en empezar a colaborar con las tareas domésticas, esforzándose todo lo posible por aligerar la carga de su anfitrión, quien parecía tener demasiadas preocupaciones (y no todas relacionadas con ellos), pero no era mucho lo que esos cuatro (excesivamente protectores) le permitían hacer a Tenryuu, de modo que él pasaba los días completamente aburrido.

Luego de mucho rogar (y tras una buena dosis de chantaje emocional), había logrado arrancarle a su gemelo la promesa de acompañarlo a explorar.

Seiryuu no consideraba prudente que cualquiera de ellos se aventurara lejos de la Casa de Piscis. Aunque en ese momento fueran "invitados" del Caballero de Andrómeda y del de Piscis, seguían siendo Caballeros Negros y sus predecesores habían sido enemigos mortales de Atenea desde la Era del Mito. No parecía buena idea pasearse mucho en territorio hostil. Pero Tenryuu ya no soportaba el encierro y la inactividad.

Cuando Seiryuu cedió, Tenryuu no quiso perder el tiempo (no fuera a ser que su hermano cambiara de opinión), pero en el momento mismo de salir, Seiryuu recordó que había olvidado algo y le pidió que esperara.

Esa espera también se alargó.

Tenryuu dio unos cuantos pasos, alejándose solo un poco del atrio oeste de Piscis. Sintió el sol en la piel por primera vez en lo que parecía muchísimo tiempo. Dio unos cuantos pasos más. Luego caminó otro poco.

Unos minutos después, comprendió que se había perdido.

Siguió caminando, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a volver (Seiryuu estaría furioso). Tuvo oportunidad de comprobar (por enésima vez) las ventajas y las desventajas de guiarse solo con el bastón blanco: era excelente para detectar obstáculos en el suelo, pero no le alertaba de ramas a la altura de su cara… y, ocasionalmente, podía darle sin querer un bastonazo en las piernas a alguien que no lo viera venir o que no se apartara a tiempo.

Por supuesto, eso fue justo lo que sucedió.

Supo que había golpeado a una persona, pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse: esa misma persona lo agarró del cuello y prácticamente lo levantó en el aire.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –demandó una voz con marcado acento indio.

-Nngh…

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Ágora? –preguntó otra voz, mismo acento.

-A un imbécil que se atrevió a golpearme con un palo, Shiva.

¿Acaso nunca habría visto un bastón blanco?

-¡Nnn! –si tan solo no le apretara tanto el cuello y pudiera explicarle…

-Creo que es uno de esos parias que vimos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

-Oh, ¿los discípulos del Fénix?

¿Por qué Ágora decía eso como si escupiera las palabras?

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo estás lastimando!

Seiryuu. Tan pronto como su hermano estuvo lo bastante cerca y su sombra tocó a Tenryuu, este experimentó una momentánea sobrecarga de información: ahora sabía perfectamente la posición, peso y altura de Shiva y Ágora, pero lo más preocupante era darse cuenta de que ambos eran Caballeros de Plata. No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan seguro al respecto, pero también era conciente de que si su hermano y él no había podido contra Caballeros de Bronce, tenían muchas menos esperanzas contra guerreros de un nivel todavía superior a ese; sería mejor para ambos que Seiryuu se esforzara por ser diplomático.

-¿Tú, quién eres?

-¡Suelta a mi hermano de una buena vez!

Lo que añadió Seiryuu después de eso (una descripción muy gráfica de lo que, según él, era la profesión de la madre de Ágora) hizo que Tenryuu deseara haberse desmayado ya por falta de oxígeno. Seiryuu era sumamente gentil y cortés la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando entraba en "modo hermano sobreprotector", sus modales caían a un nivel todavía más bajo que los de Phillippe.

Alguien escuchó las voces y se acercó a una velocidad cercana a la del sonido para obligar a Ágora a soltarlo. Una amazona de Plata.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Lotus?

-¿No oíste lo que acaba de decirme este insecto?

-Estabas estrangulando a su hermano, yo habría dicho cosas peores.

-¡El otro me pegó con un palo, Águila, no puedes esperar que yo…!

-¿Este "palo"? –Marin recogió del suelo el bastón de Tenryuu y lo sacudió frente a los ojos de Ágora.

-Sí, esa cosa.

-Es un bastón blanco.

-…¿Ah?

-El chico te pegó porque no te vio. Es ciego. El bastón lo ayuda a orientarse.

-…¿Ciego?

Tenryuu recibió el bastón de manos de Marin y lo movió cuidadosamente, tanteando el suelo, para que Ágora pudiera hacerse una idea de cuál era el sistema. Estando Seiryuu ahí, no lo necesitaba, pero sería mejor guardarse ese detalle.

-Sirve para encontrar obstáculos y desniveles en el suelo. Fue un accidente, lo siento –explicó, con voz ronca y entrecortada.

-Ah –gruñó Ágora.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Marin luego de una pausa.

-¿"Y bien", qué? –replicó Ágora.

-¿No vas a ofrecer disculpas?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Estabas estrangulándolo –dijo Seiryuu, entre dientes.

-¿Y?

Tenryuu apenas tuvo tiempo para sujetar a su gemelo e impedir que se lanzara contra Ágora. El asunto se estaba poniendo feo.

-Déjalo –suplicó-. No importa. Estoy bien. Volvamos a Piscis.

-Sí –dijo Shiva, con sorna-. Vuelvan con el resto de las ratas y los traidores, y quédense ahí.

-Tú también vas a disculparte, Pavus. En este instante –dijo Marin, con voz serena.

-¿Yo?

-Acabas de insultar a un Caballero de Oro y a los discípulos del Caballero del Fénix, sin olvidar que están en el Santuario como invitados del Caballero de Andrómeda. Tú y Lotus se disculparán por la agresión y la ofensa. Ahora.

-No es necesario –se apresuró a decir Tenryuu, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¡De ninguna manera, Águila! ¡Piscis y sus amigos son un atajo de traidores que ayudaron a Géminis para apoderarse de la Orden! ¡Y estas sabandijas ya deberían haber vuelto al basurero de donde salieron!

-Lo correcto es que ofrezcas una disculpa.

-No es necesario –insistió Tenryuu, con un hilo de voz y sin esperanzas.

-¡Oblígame, si puedes, Águila!

-¡Vámonos, Sei! –murmuró Tenryuu.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Este mastodonte acaba de amenazar a la dama!

-¿A quién llamaste "mastodonte", renacuajo? –exclamó Ágora.

-¡A ti y a toda tu parentela, so bruto!

Tenryuu plegó cuidadosamente el bastón y lo guardó. Su muy querido, ocasionalmente sensato, demasiado caballeroso y sobreprotector hermano acababa de sellar el destino de ambos, por la simple y sencilla razón de que un mastodonte había sido grosero con una mujer a la que ni conocían.

Ojalá que la paliza que estaban a segundos de recibir valiera la pena.

* * *

-Entonces Lotus levantó la mano, asumí que pretendía pegarle a Águila y le pegué yo primero –dijo Seiryuu.

-A Lotus –dijo el Caballero de Lacerta, inexpresivo.

-Sí. Señor.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, lógicamente, él me devolvió el golpe, con intereses, y a partir de ahí las cosas se pusieron algo confusas.

-Te derribó –intervino Tenryuu-. El otro, Pavus, te pateó mientras estabas en el suelo. Ahí fue donde me metí yo y le di una patada a Pavus. Logré que se apartara, pero a Lotus no le hizo gracia y me dio un puñetazo.

-¿Seguro que fue Lotus? –preguntó Lacerta.

-Créame, la forma en que golpean los hace fáciles de distinguir. Puedo decirle exactamente quién me hizo cuál moretón.

-Entonces, ¿Pavus también llegó a golpearte?

-Eventualmente, después de que noqueó a Sei. Si la señorita no hubiera intervenido, muy probablemente no estaríamos en condición de contarle nada.

-Lo tomas con mucha calma –observó Lacerta.

-Sabía desde el principio que era una pelea perdida. También tú, ¿o me equivoco, Sei?

-Es cierto –murmuró Seiryuu-. Sabía perfectamente que no podía contra ninguno de los dos.

-Mi hermano y yo estamos muy avergonzados por haber dado semejante espectáculo en presencia de una dama. Pueden estar seguros de que no volverá a suceder… o al menos eso espero.

-Ya les dije que no hace falta que se disculpen –dijo Marin, incómoda-. Esta situación no tenía por qué haber llegado tan lejos.

-Muy cierto –Misty miró de reojo a los discípulos de Shaka, que estaban bastante mohínos-. En fin, pasemos a lo que sigue. Habrá que establecer medidas disciplinarias…

Eso hizo reaccionar a Shiva y Ágora. De mala manera, claro.

* * *

Saga escuchó voces airadas que provenían de la oficina de Misty.

Estuvo seriamente tentado a entrar y averiguar quién podía estar dirigiéndole insultos tan poco creativos al Caballero de Lacerta (él mismo le había dicho cosas más originales en alguna ocasión, sin más resultado que una sonrisa irónica… y una venganza apropiada algún tiempo después), pero un Caballero de Oro llegando de repente a poner las cosas en su lugar podía ser más un problema que una ayuda para Misty, sobre todo si el Caballero de Oro era pariente suyo.

Además, no estaba de humor como para resolverle problemas a Misty.

Shion tenía razón en procurar que solo unas pocas personas supieran acerca de sus hijos (y si no fuera por la manía de Misty de presumir su parentesco, lo sabría todavía menos gente). El favorecer a un pariente (sobre todo a uno tan fastidioso como ese en particular) era un lastre pesadísimo para alguien que quisiera dirigir seriamente una orden sagrada.

Sí, Shion había hecho lo correcto al fingir que no tenía familia. No habría faltado quien lo acusara de favoritismo cuando Saga obtuvo la armadura dorada, por muy merecida que la tuviera. También era mejor no pensar en los escándalos que habrían surgido por causa de sus hermanas. Pensar en Geist y Galatea le dejaba últimamente un regusto amargo.

¿Qué edad tenían las gemelas cuando… lo de Star Hill? ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro? Saga tenía quince y aquellas hermanitas tardías (sin duda alguna una sorpresa hasta para sus padres) nunca habían llegado a ser tan importantes para él como su gemelo.

Al convertirse en Patriarca tenía demasiadas obligaciones como para ocuparse de ellas… y era mejor mantenerlas tan lejos de Arles como fuera posible. Lo ideal habría sido confiárselas a Kanon (bien podía decirle que le perdonaría la vida a cambio de que se consagrara seriamente a cuidar de las niñoas), pero cuando empezó a meditar seriamente en eso había dejado de sentir el cosmos de su hermano en la prisión del Cabo Sunión. Convencido de que Kanon había muerto, no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la crianza de Geist y Galatea en manos de tutores y sirvientes.

El resultado fue desastroso. Geist se convirtió en una rebelde, grosera y engreída, mientras que Galatea, a la que había creído más sensata, resultó ser todavía peor: no había discutido sus órdenes, simplemente había escapado…

Cortó en seco esa línea de pensamiento, un poco asustado. Aquella no era su opinión sobre las gemelas, sino la de Arles, que había detestado profundamente a sus hermanas menores y le había dicho en más de una ocasión que esas niñas eran una carga y que el mundo habría sido mejor si sus padres se hubieran conformado con Kanon y él…

…o solo con él, desde un principio.

¿Para qué conservar a Kanon si había que mantenerlo oculto? ¿No habría sido mejor darlo en adopción o enviarlo con los abuelos, en Ítaca, o con los parientes lejanos de Jamir?

En Ítaca, donde se formaban los mejores diplomáticos y consejeros de las Tierras Místicas, Kanon habría estado como un pato en un estanque, habría encajado a la perfección y su familia materna (descendientes y herederos del astuto Odiseo) sin duda lo habrían adorado.

…Su infancia y juventud habrían sido mucho mejores que las de Saga…

Cortó también esas ideas. Néstor de Ítaca, su abuelo materno, llevaba muerto diez años y la abuela Niobe había muerto todavía antes. Los gemelos no habían conocido a ninguno de los dos, tampoco al tío Prómaco, quien gobernaba actualmente el antiguo reino de los Laertiadas. ¿A qué venía esa idea de resentirle a Kanon una opción que jamás se concretó? Eso era también otra de las ideas que Arles solía plantar en su mente.

¿Por qué volvían esos pensamientos malignos, si Arles había dejado de existir?

-Cicatrices –dijo Saga en voz baja-. Arles me dejó cicatrices, eso es todo.

Sí, eso debía ser. También tendría que ver lo poco y mal que estaba durmiendo.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco y entró en el Círculo.

Era la parte más antigua del palacio. La habían construido sobre las ruinas de un pequeño templo muy anterior al Santuario.

Algunas leyendas afirmaban que bajo el Círculo estaba resguardado el cuerpo original de Atenea, otros aseguraban que era la tumba de Metis, pero por qué el Santuario fue edificado sobre ese templo y cuál era el propósito real del Círculo, solo la diosa lo sabía.

El recinto era una sala circular a la que se podía acceder por cualquiera de cuatro puertas orientadas a los puntos cardinales. Tenía además otras cuatro puertas que siempre permanecían cerradas y que parecían conducir a cuatro habitaciones más pequeñas, de forma triangular, que rodeaban al Círculo y permitían que encajara dentro de la arquitectura de líneas rectas del resto del palacio.

Qué contenían esas cuatro habitaciones (o a dónde conducían) era otra cosa que solo sabía Atenea.

Arles intentó abrir esas puertas en alguna ocasión, solo para recibir la humillante sorpresa de que estaban protegidas por el cosmos de Atenea, igual que el cadáver de Shion en Star Hill…

Mejor no pensar en eso.

El Círculo en sí era un pequeño anfiteatro. Cuatro círculos concéntricos de mármol servían como gradería. El centro estaba ocupado por un invaluable mosaico (probablemente el piso original de aquel remoto templo) en el que estaban representadas no solo las 88 constelaciones actuales, sino también muchas otras que han caído en desuso, como Cáncer Minor, Vespa y Noctua.

Ahí podían reunirse cómodamente unas cincuenta personas (hasta cien, quizá, solo que ya no tan cómodamente).

Cuando Saga llegó, ya estaba ahí los otros once Caballeros de Oro, Shion, Febe, las gemelas, Saori y tres de los Cinco. Saga dudó un momento sobre dónde sentarse y eso dio tiempo para que Shun e Ikki (los últimos en llegar) lo alcanzaran.

Shun (que todavía tenía esa expresión sombría tan extraña) lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza cuando pasó junto a él y fue a sentarse junto a Afrodita.

Saga no necesitó voltear a mirar a Ikki para percibir su enojo. Muy prudentemente, se guardó de expresar su opinión y fue a sentarse junto al Patriarca. Aioros parecía haberle guardado un lugar, pero Aioria también estaba ahí y ya había demasiados hermanos enfadados.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos –dijo Saori, con una sonrisa que transmitía una extraña sensación de incomodidad-. Les pedí que se reunieran conmigo porque hay un asunto que quizá llegue a convertirse en un problema y necesito comunicárselo. Confío en que sabrán ser discretos.

¿Era broma? Saga resistió la urgencia de enarcar una ceja. La rencarnación de Atenea era joven y no los conocía bien. Ya tendría tiempo para comprender que cualquier Caballero de Oro se dejaría matar antes que traicionar un secreto de la diosa.

-Te escuchamos –dijo Shion con gesto afable.

Saori respiró hondo.

-La familia de Mitsumasa Kido quiere que me case.

Por un momento, Saga creyó haber escuchado mal.

Después, solo se le ocurrió una cosa que pensar al respecto: "¡¿Qué?"

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas filológicas:**

Meheracle: es una exclamación en griego que se podría traducir como "¡por Heracles!" y era una expresión de asombro, enojo o sorpresa típicamente masculina (las mujeres solían decir "Mécastor", "¡por Cástor!", en las mismas circunstancias). Hay un detalle curioso con el manga y el anime en sus versiones originales que se pierden totalmente con las traducciones: en todos los idiomas, hombres y mujeres hablan de manera distinta (es parte del rol de género) y en japonés esa diferencia es más marcada y fácil de reconocer que en español. Pues bien, en el manga original, tanto Afrodita como Misty hablan en forma claramente masculina. Quizá de ahí provenga el que Kurumada esté tan sorprendido de que tantos fans occidentales asuman de inmediato que esos dos personajes en particular son gays, cuando él nunca tuvo intención de que lo fueran.

En griego, los sexolectos también estaban muy claros, al punto de que en el teatro griego un hombre disfrazado de mujer (o viceversa) se delataba fácilmente por el lenguaje, lo que contribuía a crear situaciones cómicas.


	19. Ya que de uno campanada, que suene

**Capítulo diecinueve**

**Ya que dé uno campanada, que suene y que sea sonada**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Al borde del desastre**

**El Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, el Círculo)**

-¿Quieren casarte? –exclamó Seiya, con un tono que provocó sonrisas disimuladas en los Caballeros de Bronce y gestos de preocupación (además de algún ceño fruncido) en los de Oro-. ¿Con quién?

-Con alguno de los hijos de los primos o tíos medianamente cercanos. Tal vez con Umino o con Kentaro.

-¿Esos vejestorios? ¡Son como diez años mayores que tú! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!

-No, Seiya, va muy en serio. A los primos de mi abuelo Mitsumasa no les agradó que él me adoptara y mucho menos que me nombrase su heredera. Consideran que lo más lógico es que me case con… un Kido "auténtico" para que la fortuna quede en manos de la familia. Esta "aventura" mía, una estadía tan larga fuera de Japón, dando pocas señales de vida, es la gota que colmó el vaso de mi mal comportamiento. A sus ojos, soy una mocosa con demasiado dinero y demasiada libertad en compañía de un montón de adolescentes irresponsables que están a dos pasos de volverse delincuentes.

-Gracias por lo de "adolescentes", Alteza. Creo que nos ha quitado unos cinco años de encima a todos –rió Milo.

Kamus le dio un manotazo en la nuca a su mejor amigo.

-Se refiere a los Cinco. Su familia adoptiva no sabe de nuestra existencia.

-Eso sin contar que a algunos de nosotros habría que restarnos un poco más de doscientos años para llamarnos "adolescentes" –añadió Dohko.

-Pero no pueden obligarte, ¿o sí? –insistió Seiya.

-Obligarme, no. Pero mi desobediencia daría pie para argumentar que una niña rebelde no es la persona adecuada para dirigir la empresa.

-Siempre puedes decir que tu familia biológica se opone al enlace –sugirió Febe.

-¿Mi familia biológica?

-Puedes justificar tu tiempo en Grecia diciendo que tratabas de localizar a tus padres y que acabas de encontrarnos.

-Nadie se tragaría semejante embuste –dijo Saga-. No podemos hacernos pasar por parientes suyos.

-¿Seguro? Somos más que suficientes como para proporcionarle padres, hermanos, hermanas y algún primo… -dijo Febe, sonriente.

-La dama Febe tiene razón –dijo Aioros-. Es más, Saga, creo que tú mismo quedarías perfecto como hermano mayor de Atenea.

-De ninguna manera –respondió Saga, enojado-. Yo no soy el mentiroso profesional de mi familia y me pondría en evidencia de inmediato. Además, una familia completa apareciendo de repente solo empeoraría las cosas, porque los Kido pensarían de inmediato que se trata de un grupo de advenedizos intentando robarles lo que es suyo por derecho.

-Es cierto –admitió Saori con desaliento-. Pensarían que mi verdadera familia también quiere controlarme para quedarse con la fortuna.

-Y querrían pruebas –añadió Saga-, pruebas que no tendríamos cómo ofrecerles.

Una sonrisa triste apareció y desapareció en los labios de Saori.

-Te sorprenderías, Saga, pero igual habrá que pensar en otra cosa. Por favor, si a alguno se le ocurre alguna idea, no importa lo descabellada, le agradeceré que me la comunique.

Con eso, Saori dio por terminada la reunión, pero mientras los demás salían, Afrodita se quedó atrás para hablar con ella.

-Alteza, hay algo que debo pedirle.

-¿Sí?

-Necesito su permiso para viajar fuera de la isla.

-No –respondió Saori, categórica.

-¿Por qué no?

-Niké. Todavía no sabemos quién envió las rosas envenenadas ni quién ayudó a los Shogun para secuestrar a Kanon. Un viaje es correr demasiado riesgo.

-Todo indica que quien haya sido está en el Santuario. ¿Hay más peligro dentro o fuera? Ni siquiera tenemos la seguridad de que ambos incidentes tengan relación entre sí o con Niké –Afrodita no consideró prudente recordarle en ese momento que (hasta donde sabían) los atentados habían estado dirigidos en principio a ella, no a él.

-Se usó el mismo veneno las dos veces y creo que los hijos de Ares tuvieron algo que ver, pero no tengo pruebas.

-No voy a acercarme ni a Citeres ni al Areópago, es al Parnaso a donde quiero ir.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué?

-Necesito hablar con mi padre.

Saori lo miró sorprendida.

-Generalmente te niegas a hablarle.

-…¿Estaba enterada de eso?

-Y de otras cosas. Desde lo que sucedió con las armas sagradas de Afrodita, él llama con frecuencia preguntando por ti, pero tú no le has querido hablar hasta ahora. Asclepio es quien se encarga de mantenerlo al día.

Fue el turno de Afrodita para sorprenderse.

-Asclepio no me había dicho eso último.

-Según dijo, no serviría de nada presionarte para que perdonaras antes de estar listo para hacerlo.

Afrodita sonrió.

-Soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón, y no quiero hacerlo por teléfono.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo, será mejor que esperes.

-¿Eh?

-Le pediré que venga a verte, no es prudente que salgas ahora.

Afrodita hizo un reverencia tan formal que resultó evidente para Saori que estaba muy molesto, y se retiró luego de darle las gracias.

La muchacha suspiró apenada e intentó de inmediato comunicarse con Apolo.

El dios de la Luz se había aislado de la percepción del cosmos por algún motivo.

No estaba en el Parnaso.

Y su teléfono estaba apagado.

**Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, la oficina de Misty)**

Misty nunca había visto al Caballero de Virgo hasta ese día, cuando Shaka entró a su despacho sin molestarse en llamar primero a la puerta, apenas unos minutos después de terminada la reunión en el Círculo. Que no lo conociera no era tan raro, dado que Shaka no solía abandonar la Sexta Casa (a menos que lo convocara el Patriarca) y cuando alguien tenía que cruzar su templo, Shaka por lo general se limitaba a autorizar el paso con un simple destello de cosmos, sin molestarse en interrumpir sus labores o meditación para recibir a nadie, excepto a sus más cercanos (es decir, a casi nadie) o a sus superiores (todavía menos gente).

La primera impresión no fue buena: la mayor parte de la Orden interpretaba la actitud distante de Shaka como una muestra de orgullo y desprecio, Misty no fue la excepción.

Hubo además otro agravante: no había manera de que una persona tan vanidosa como Misty tomara bien el que Shaka lo enfrentara manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

En el Santuario podían circular todos los rumores absurdos que quisieran sobre el terrible poder de Shaka y la sentencia de muerte que significaba el verlo con los ojos abiertos… para Misty, el Cabalero de Virgo parecía más bien un tipo engreído y prepotente. La forma en que le exigió que levantara el castigo impuesto a Lotus y Pavus no contribuyó en nada a mejorar su opinión.

-El castigo se queda como está. Nadie se ha muerto por trabajar en la cocina un par de semanas. Bueno, exceptuando a aquel niño que cayó en una olla de arroz con leche hace cuarenta años, claro.

-¿Con qué derecho humillas a mis discípulos imponiéndoles una labor doméstica?

Podría haberle explicado que su participación en todo eso se había limitado a confirmar el castigo elegido por Marin, en su calidad de decuriona, pero no le gustó el tono de Shaka, así que le respondió en un tono similar.

-Se portaron como mocosos, que cumplan un castigo adecuado a la madurez que demuestran.

-¿Quién te crees para hacer algo así?

-Soy el Caballero de Lacerta, líder de los Caballeros de Plata. Lotus y Pavus están bajo mi autoridad y cumplirán el castigo que les fue impuesto.

-Son mis discípulos.

-Oh, perdón. ¿Todavía son aprendices? ¿No son un poco… mayorcitos para no haber ganado aún una armadura?

-¡Hace tres años que fueron armados Caballeros!

-¿Y son Caballeros de Oro?

-¡No!

-Entonces, ahora _son_ mis subalternos. Cumplirán su castigo o enfrentarán las consecuencias.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Seré generoso, Virgo. Lotus y Pavus pueden elegir entre la cocina, el Cabo Sunión o ser expulsados de la Orden. ¿Qué preferirán?

-Estás pasándote de la raya, Lacerta.

-A mí me parece que esos dos bravucones se pasaron de la raya cuando decidieron eludir su responsabilidad y esconderse detrás de tu falda.

-¡Esto no es una falda…! ¿Por qué los llamas "bravucones"?

Misty enarcó una ceja, le sorprendía el que Shaka sonara genuinamente intrigado.

-Fue una bravuconería de su parte meterse con un muchacho ciego, insultar a una Amazona porque quiso defenderlo y maltratar al hermano del ciego porque quiso defender a la Amazona, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que los dos muchachos tienen apenas catorce años y es de dominio público que la fuerza y destreza de ambos están muy por debajo de las de los Caballeros de Bronce.

¿Un ciego? ¿Chicos de catorce años? ¿Una Amazona? Shaka empezó a sentirse alarmado. Shiva y Ágora no habían mencionado nada de eso cuando le dijeron que estaban castigados en la cocina y que Lacerta no tenía intención de cambiarles la acción disciplinaria por algo menos ridículo. ¿Tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de pedirle a Lacerta que aclarara un poco las cosas?

-Sé que tienen algo en contra del Fénix de Bronce –seguía hablando Misty, luchando por no sonreír (todavía) ante la evidente confusión de Shaka-, pero si su problema es con él, deberían resolverlo _con él_. Que dos Caballeros de Plata se rebajen a dar una paliza a los discípulos de un Caballero de Bronce, con la evidente intención de humillarlos hasta donde fuera posible, merece un castigo mucho más duro que el que recibieron.

¿Ikki tenía discípulos? ¿Y Shiva y Ágora los habían maltratado? Shaka tragó saliva, incómodo. Estaba de acuerdo (ahora) en que aquellos dos bien podían merecer un castigo ejemplar, pero no deseaba sufrir la humillación de ceder ante el Caballero de Lacerta.

-Puedo encargarme yo mismo de castigarlos.

-No es necesario. El acudir a su Maestro con quejas demuestra que el castigo es más que adecuado. No se les olvidará en mucho tiempo.

-Aun así…

-¿Cuál es el interés, Virgo?

-Respeto profundamente al Caballero del Fénix –dijo Shaka, con seriedad-. Si mis discípulos realmente trataron mal a los suyos, él no es el único ofendido: yo también lo estoy. Creo que debo demostrarles que…

-Puedes ayudar tú también en la cocina, si eso te hace sentir mejor –interrumpió Misty, con el sarcasmo más absoluto.

Había hablado de más, se dio cuenta de eso mientras lo hacía, pero ya era tarde para detenerse. Shaka lo sujetó de la camisa con ambas manos y tiró de él, casi lo levantó en vilo, hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros… y mantuvo así a Misty, de modo que este no tuvo más remedio que permanecer de puntillas para no colgar de sus manos como una muñeca de trapo.

Además del hecho de que el Caballero de Oro acababa de enfatizar muy poco delicadamente que Misty era algo más bajo que él, y que su peso le resultaba insignificante, Misty encontraba completamente absurdo el que Shaka siguiera todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Hablaré con Shiva y Ágora –sentenció Shaka, con un tono calmado que contradecía su actitud-. Si realmente se comportaron como dices, se disculparán públicamente ante el Fénix y sus aprendices. ¿Te parece suficiente?

-Es… un buen complemento. El castigo se mantiene.

-Lacerta, eres necio como una mula y, además, un imbécil.

-Y tú eres un engreído insoportable, Virgo.

La réplica de Misty logró desconcertar a Shaka, que lo soltó tan bruscamente como lo había agarrado.

-Retira el castigo –exigió.

-No. Los Caballeros de Oro son la guardia personal de Atenea, no son los jefes de los Caballeros de Plata. _Yo_ tengo la última palabra en cuanto a la disciplina de quienes están bajo mi mando, _a menos_ que pases por encima de mi autoridad y acudas al Patriarca.

-Puedo hacer eso –amenazó Shaka.

-Adelante, hazlo.

-¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo?

-Lo seas o no, me da igual. Ve y hazlo.

Shaka dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina a grandes zancadas.

Misty logró mantener la sonrisa unos segundos más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

**Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, frente a la oficina de Shion)**

-¿Virgo? –Shion miró con curiosidad a Shaka, que caminaba de un lado para otro en la antesala de su oficina, como si estuviera inquieto por algo y no pudiera decidirse entre llamar a la puerta o marcharse-. ¿Estabas esperándome?

No era habitual que el Caballero de Virgo acudiera al palacio sin ser llamado, y ese gesto de preocupación no era nada propio de él.

-Sagrado Patriarca –Shaka se detuvo y lo saludó con una reverencia.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Shion, al tiempo que luchaba por no hacer una mueca luego de escuchar ese título.

Shaka dudó unos segundos antes de responder, eso también era raro.

-La jerarquía de Plata ha impuesto un castigo a mis discípulos.

-Ah, sí –Shion hojeó los papeles que llevaba consigo-. Justo aquí tengo el informe de Lacerta, me lo dio hace unos minutos, cuando me encontré con él de camino acá.

-Eso… -entonces, ¿Lacerta había podido hablar con el Patriarca antes que él? Eso podía ser bastante malo.

-Veamos… La acción disciplinaria fue impuesta por la Amazona del Águila…

-¿Fue Águila? Pensé que había sido el propio Lacerta.

-No, él solo dio el visto bueno. Hum, Lacerta informa que no estás de acuerdo…

-Si interpretó lo que dije como una amenaza… Bueno, supongo que sonó como una amenaza… y no debí ponerle la mano encima, pero es que…

-¿De qué hablas?

-…¿Qué fue lo que dijo acerca de lo que hablé con él?

-Nada. Solo me entregó el informe, lo de que no estás de acuerdo está escrito aquí. Cito: "El Caballero de Virgo expresó inconformidad con la acción disciplinaria y ofreció encargarse de que Lotus y Pavus se disculpen públicamente con los dos Dragones Negros, en caso de que lleguen a admitir ante él ser responsables de lo sucedido. Se considerará su oferta, pero debe tenerse en cuenta el que a Águila no le pareció pertinente exigir una disculpa, dado que en ningún momento expresaron estar arrepentidos de sus acciones". ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que no debiste ponerle la mano encima?

-Lacerta es… una persona irritante –dijo Shaka, luego de un largo silencio.

-Diría que te has quedado corto –Shion sonrió, divertido-. Es engreído e insoportable. Fue un niño malcriado y no creo que deje de serlo alguna vez, pero es un profesional eficiente, incluso valioso, una vez que aprendes a no dejarte provocar por sus sandeces. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le pegaste?

-Ganas no me faltaron –admitió Shaka-. Ahora me siento ridículo porque no era para tanto, yo estaba equivocado… y, encima de todo, tengo la impresión de que debería ofrecerle una disculpa, pero lo que realmente me gustaría es darle un puñetazo.

Shion dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Sí, así nos sentimos todos los que lo conocemos. No hace falta que te disculpes, puedes estar seguro de que él disfrutó mucho sacándote de tus casillas, ahora están a mano.

-Maestro Shion, eso no puede ser correcto. ¿Cómo es que alguien así está al mando de los Caballeros de Plata?

Shion sacudió la cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Shaka, ignorando el gesto escandalizado de este ante su informalidad.

-No te preocupes por eso. Si te provoca, simplemente no le hagas caso: responderle a su mismo nivel solo sirve para echarle leña al fuego.

Shaka contempló la posibilidad de responder a eso, pero se dio cuenta de que sería una discusión inútil. Regresó a la Casa de Virgo y pasó las siguientes horas en meditación profunda, preparándose para lo que serían dos semanas de escuchar quejas y lamentos por parte de Shiva y Ágora.

**Casa de Géminis**

Saga reconoció de inmediato el cosmos de la persona que acababa de entrar a la Casa de Géminis y no le sorprendió que llegara hasta a la cocina sin pedir permiso ni darle tiempo de responder formalmente a su saludo. Misty tenía arranques así de extraños.

Tampoco era rara la forma en que se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta de la cocina mientras preparaba algunas cosas para lo que sería la cena. Era demasiado temprano para empezar a prepararla, pero no estaría de más ahorrar algo de tiempo después, porque se le dificultaba un poco encontrar las cosas. ¿Por qué Afrodita habría tenido la ocurrencia de reorganizar todo a su gusto, para luego simplemente marcharse de vuelta a Piscis?

-Te mueves por la cocina como si llevaras siglos sin entrar. ¿Tan pronto te cambiaron todo de sitio tus hermanas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a que me invites a un café. Me muero por una taza de café bien hecho.

-¿Por qué no aprendes a hacerlo tú mismo?

-Eso es cosa de mujeres.

-Tu madre tampoco sabe hacer café, ni cocinar.

-Mi madre es una dama. Las damas de su alcurnia tienen quién cocine por ellas.

-Si yo te preparo café… ¿eres una dama?

_-…Touché._

-Ayúdame a encontrar el café y te enseñaré a prepararlo para que en el futuro seas tú quien me invite a mí.

Para sorpresa de Saga, Misty aceptó y lo ayudó a registrar la cocina.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu madre?

Misty hizo una mueca. Jacques ciertamente le había un mensaje hasta Ítaca, seguro de que ella regresaría de inmediato. Pero pasaron días sin recibir respuesta, hasta que la carta regresó con un sello de "devolver al remitente". Jacques escribió de nuevo, esta vez a los abuelos de Misty y, para gran sorpresa de ambos, resultó que Mara nunca había llegado a Ítaca después de la muerte de su hijo. Nadie tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar.

-¿Cómo es que ahora te pierdes en tu propia Casa sin tener activado el Laberinto? –replicó, en lugar de responder la pregunta de Saga.

-Hace algún tiempo que solo lavaba los platos.

-¡Ooooh! ¿Quién cocinaba para ti?

-Afrodita… -Saga no necesitó telepatía para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Misty cuando este se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos-. ¡No es lo que crees!

-¿Y qué es lo que crees que creo?

-¡Maurice!

Misty estaba sacando cuentas mentalmente a toda velocidad. Si Saga era el enamorado misterioso de Afrodita, este tenía una montaña de buenas razones para haberse negado a decirle quién era.

-Entonces, eres tú.

-¿Yo, qué?

-La persona de la que Afrodita ha estado enamorado casi toda su vida.

-No seas ridículo. Él solo me hizo compañía durante un tiempo porque el Patriarca y la diosa sacaron no sé de dónde la absurda idea de que no sería capaz de cuidar de mí mismo solo porque Kanon abandonó la Orden.

-No te acalores, es que cuando éramos adolescentes, Dita me dijo una vez que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de alguien, pero no quiso decirme de quién. En ese entonces pensé que hablaba de Angello.

-Eso es absurdo.

-Perdóname la vida –Misty hizo una mueca-. Era joven e ingenuo. Después pensé que podía ser Aldebarán.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si yo fuera una chica, me gustaría alguien como él.

-¿Te gusta Aldebarán?

-¡No seas ridículo! –se indignó Misty-. Dije _"si fuera_ una chica".

-Cierto –Saga escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza de café, pero no tardó en volver aponerse serio-. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que se trata de un hombre? ¿Él te lo dijo?

-Pues… no, no mencionó si era él o ella, solo dijo "una persona". Supongo que saqué una conclusión precipitada.

-Ah.

Misty enarcó las cejas. Saga lucía algo alicaído…

-¡Oh, por Gea! –exclamó Misty, poniendo su taza, ya vacía, con fuerza sobre la mesa y sobresaltando a Saga en el proceso-. Tu padre tiene razón: a ti no se te puede dejar solo. ¡Un simple comentario mío y ya pareces Hamlet!

-¿Maurice…?

-Teníamos quince años, cabeza de chorlito. En estos siete años pueden haber cambiado muchas cosas. Tal vez lo de entonces fue solo un enamoramiento pasajero y ahora su corazón está libre. O tal vez todo lo contario y sigue enamorado como un imbécil. ¿Cómo sabes que no es de ti?

-¿De mí? ¿Es otra broma tuya?

Misty giró los ojos, exasperado.

-¿Por qué no vas y le dices lo que sientes por él y te ahorras una carretada de angustia y autocompasión?

El cosmos de Saga empezó a elevarse y Misty dejó de sonreír. Había ido a molestar a Saga para olvidarse del susto que le había dado Shaka y ya estaba a punto de ponerse en peligro nuevamente.

-Vas a explicarme, Maurice Morgan Marchant, por qué estás diciendo todo esto.

Muy lentamente, Misty levantó ambas manos.

-Lo siento, me pasé de la raya. Será mejor que me retire antes de que siga poniendo mi vida en peligro. Lamento mucho haberte molestado, primo.

Saga lo dejó marchar.

Había días en que Misty parecía empeñado en sacar de quicio al resto del mundo.

**Jardín de la Casa de Piscis**

Shun encontró al Andrómeda Negro luego de mucho buscar. Estaba en los alrededores de la Casa de Piscis, peligrosamente cerca del precipicio, y mirando sin ver las piedras del fondo. La noticia de lo sucedido con los Dragones Negros y los discípulos de Shaka se esparció como un reguero de pólvora por toda la Orden y a Shun le pareció que sería mejor ir a ver a sus huéspedes para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Lo estaban, por lo menos casi todos, pero un par de frases del Cisne Negro le dieron a entender que el Andrómeda Negro estaba algo afectado.

-Hola –dijo Shun con cautela, para no alarmarlo.

-Hola –respondió el otro, luego de dudar un poco-. ¿Sobreviviste a nuestro combate o estabas con nosotros en la vasija? –añadió, luego de un incómodo silencio.

No era raro que no lo supiera. Era el que más había evitado hablarle a Shun. Los demás por lo menos ya sabían su nombre (y algunos, como el Cisne Negro, hasta lo usaban en lugar de atenerse solo a su título), pero era la primera vez que podían conversar realmente. Habría que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Sobreviví, por muy poco.

-Hum.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kido, Sean Kido.

-¡¿"Shun"? ¿Te llamas igual que yo?… -¡eso no lo había mencionado ninguno de los otros!-. ¿Con qué kanji escribes "Shun"?

-¿Qué es "kanji"?

-Eh… letras japonesas…

-No sé japonés. Cuando era pequeño, uno de los ancianos de los basureros me dijo que era un nombre irlandés… me lo dijo en un día de San Patricio, por cierto.

-¡Oh! –Shun respiró aliviado-. Entonces no es el mismo nombre, solo suena parecido.

-¿No es el mismo? A mí me sonó igual –al parecer, Sean había sufrido la misma confusión que Shun.

-El tuyo es un nombre europeo, el mío es asiático, no hay relación. En romanji… quiero decir, en el alfabeto occidental, mi nombre se deletrea "S-h-u-n", y en japonés lo escribo con los kanji para "estrella" y "cintilar".

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Sean.

-"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…" –canturreó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, nada… no me hagas caso.

-Tu apellido, sin embargo…

-¿Qué hay con mi apellido?

-¿Cómo lo escribes?

-Puesto que me lo pusieron en Japón, ha de ser japonés, pero no sé cómo se escribe –Sean se encogió de hombros y trató de aclarar un poco al ver la cara de confusión de Shun-. No tenía apellido antes de que me llevaran a la Fundación. Ahí me impusieron un nombre "Kido", igual que a todos los demás. No conocí a mis padres y supongo que Kido es una palabra tan útil como otra cualquiera si alguien pregunta por mi apellido.

-¿"La Fundación", dijiste? ¿Eres de la Fundación Graude?

-Sí, ¿por…?

-También yo.

-Oh, entonces, ¿eres otro Kido?

-Ajá, Kido Shun.

-Ah, sí, el apellido primero… Shun y Sean. Ahora solo falta que la gente crea que somos gemelos.

-O peor aún, trillizos. Por Esmeralda.

Una sonrisa fugaz apareció y desapareció de los labios de Sean.

-Ella al menos tiene el cabello de otro color y su apellido es distinto. Trillizos serían tu amigo el Dragón de Bronce y los Dragones Negros. Ellos sí que van a tener problemas… Aparte de la semejanza, tu amigo se llama Shiryu, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Los míos son Tenryu y Seiryu.

-¡Ah, no puede ser! ¿"Dragón Celestial", "Dragón del Cielo" y "Dragón Estelar"? –Shun no sabía si reír u horrorizarse.

-Apuesto a que incluso nacieron el mismo año.

-…Shiryu tiene catorce años.

-También Ten y Sei.

-Shiryu es libra…

-Hasta ahí, ellos son capricornio.

-Menos mal, aunque sí es un poco extraño que se parezcan tanto.

-Todos los chinos se parecen –replicó Sean, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso solo lo diría un occidental. ¿De dónde eres?

-Antes de la Fundación, vivía en Nueva York, junto con otros niños callejeros. Un día de tantos, llegaron unos tipos extraños, me separaron de mi grupo y me enviaron a Japón. Ahí el calvo ese, Tatsumi, me dijo que la única razón de mi existencia era obtener la armadura del Fénix y me envió junto con Hubert, Sei, Ten y Phil a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero el Caballero Guilty dijo que no calificábamos para ser aprendices suyos y resultó que no teníamos cómo salir de la isla ni a dónde ir en caso de que pudiéramos hacerlo, a partir de ahí todo fue de mal en peor. ¿Cuál es tu historia, Shun?

-Pues… mi hermano Ikki y yo perdimos a nuestra madre cuando nací. Él cuidó de mí por unos años, viajábamos de pueblo en pueblo pidiendo limosna, hasta que llegamos a Tokio y buscamos al señor Kido Mitsumasa, él nos envió a la Fundación. A mí me correspondía ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero Ikki tomó mi lugar y terminé yendo a la Isla Andrómeda.

-¿Eres hermano del Maestro Ikki?

-¿No lo sabías?

-Cuando lo mencionó, creí que estaba bromeando. Sospechábamos que no estaba en sus cabales, eso era lo normal en aquel infierno, pero que en serio nos enviara a matar a su propio hermano… Disculpa, no debería hablar de eso.

-No era él mismo en ese entonces… Ahora está mejor.

-¿Sí? No he notado ninguna diferencia. Pero en realidad no importa, supongo que nos enviará de vuelta a la Isla tan pronto como pueda.

Shun suspiró, ¿qué podían hacer los cinco Caballeros Negros en la Isla de la Reina Muerte? Su objetivo desde la Era del Mito había sido robar la armadura del Fénix, pero luego de que esta había sido reclamada por primera vez en toda la historia, ¿qué meta podía quedarles en la vida?

**Atenas (en el Mundo Exterior)**

-Apresúrense –ordenó Marco, pero no se detuvo a comprobar si los mellizos le obedecían o no, estaba demasiado asustado.

Estaban en problemas, otra vez. Por culpa de Antares, otra vez. Y Marco (que no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto) estaba también en problemas, por asociación con ellos, _otra vez._

Era solo un año mayor que los mellizos y, en teoría, debía querer a esos dos como a sus hermanos menores. Al principio, cuando eran bebés, eso fue fácil, a pesar del llanto constante de Arturo y las rabietas de Antares, pero desde el mismo día en que los mellizos empezaron el prescolar se había vuelto cada vez más difícil para él tenerles algún afecto. Ahora que los tres estaban iniciando la secundaria, a veces se preguntaba si más bien los odiaba.

No eran malos ni con él ni con sus padres, y sus padres nunca habían tenido favoritismos con ninguno de los tres, ese no era el problema. El problema era que algún tornillo debía faltarle a aquellos dos, porque no parecían capaces de entender cómo funcionaban las cosas en la peligrosa jungla escolar, esa era la fuente de todos los problemas de Marco.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal con Arturo, que era un cerebrito (entre lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia), pero por lo menos era un cerebrito que no presumía su inteligencia y sus buenas notas. Marco estaba seguro de que las pocas veces que Arturo había insultado a algún matón en la escuela había sido por puro accidente: una combinación de ingenuidad y la falta de tacto típica de los sabihondos.

Pero Antares… Antares era pequeño para su edad y siempre se quedaba sin aire desde el principio en las clases de Educación Física. A pesar de eso, era un palmo más alto que Arturo. Marco sabía (por haber escuchado a su madre comentándolo por teléfono) que los mellizos habían nacido prematuros y probablemente toda la vida serían un par de debiluchos. Sin embargo, Antares parecía ser el único incapaz de comprender la desventaja que eran para él su poca estatura y su bajo peso.

Bastaba con que alguien mirara mal a Arturo para que Antares se enfureciera, y no dudaba en caerle a golpes a quien se atreviera a maltratar a su mellizo.

Marco, como el supuesto hermano mayor de aquel par, solía recibir puntualmente una parte de todas las golpizas que ganaba Antares.

Lo peor de todo era que la mayor parte de esas apaleadas podrían evitarse fácilmente.

Casi siempre eran porque Antares se metía donde no lo llamaban para defender a Arturo de alguien mucho más grande y fuerte, pero Arturo era la clase de nerd al que la mayoría de los matones simplemente dan un par de empujones (por pura cuestión de principios) y gastan una broma pesada de vez en cuando, sin ir más lejos. Maltratarlo no era rentable (porque no tenía dinero) ni era divertido porque no lloraba ni peleaba. Para que recibiera un acoso sistemático habría hecho falta un verdadero psicópata… y era una gran fortuna el que no hubieran tropezado con un matón de esos hasta el momento.

Así pues, habría bastado con que Antares no interviniera. Un empujón de vez en cuando no mataría a Arturo y los matones los olvidarían rápidamente a los tres para buscar mejores presas. Pero ver a Antares atacando como una ardilla rabiosa era inolvidable. Los matones ahora atormentaban regularmente a Arturo solo para poder reírse de Antares, que no era capaz de comprender lo mucho que se parecía a un mosquito peleando contra un muro de ladrillos cada vez que se les enfrentaba. Justamente como un chihuahueño que estuviera convencido de ser un pitbull.

-De ahora en adelante, si mamá o papá no pueden recogernos de la escuela, volveremos a casa por un camino distinto en cada ocasión –advirtió Marco muy seriamente, era una cuestión de supervivencia.

-No quiero entrar ahí –dijo Arturo cuando notó que Marco pretendía acortar camino atravesando un callejón.

-Tenemos que llegar a casa lo más rápidamente posible. No querrás que alguno de los que te amenazaron hoy te encuentre, ¿verdad?

-Si Arturo dice que… -empezó Antares.

-Nada. Soy el mayor y se supone que ustedes dos deben hacerme caso. Vengan.

Le obedecieron, aunque de mala gana. Marco empezó a felicitarse mentalmente por ese pequeño triunfo, pero la satisfacción le duró poco.

El callejón no era grande y sin embargo pareció alargarse y volverse más oscuro. Como si algo fuera de lo normal estuviera sucediendo y cosas extrañas se movieran entre las sombras.

-Sabía que vendrían por aquí –exclamó una voz burlona, a la que contestaron unas risotadas.

Marco sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cerbero estaba esperándolos en el callejón.

En realidad se llamaba Pericles, como el estadista que gobernó Atenas en su período de mayor esplendor (tanto que a ese siglo de oro ateniense se le conoce como "el Siglo de Pericles"), pero era peligroso llamarlo así.

Presumía de ser un gran portero, aunque hacía dos años que no se le permitía formar parte del equipo de fútbol del colegio, luego de que agrediera a un compañero por (según él) ser incapaz de evitar un remate a marco que había tenido como resultado un gol en su contra. Él mismo había elegido su apodo y exigía que propios y extraños lo llamaran "Cerbero".

En realidad, era bastante apropiado. Como el can Cerbero, era grande y terrible. También parecía tener serpientes (hasta el final de sus días, Marco se preguntaría cómo era que lograba tener rastas, si su cabello, color ratón, daba la impresión de ser lacio en circunstancias normales). Y, como el perro mitológico, parecía tener tres cabezas, porque si te encontrabas con Cerbero, seguramente también te encontrarías con Máxima y Anteo, sus mejores amigos.

Por supuesto, ahí estaban los dos, riéndose como si lo que acababa de decir Cerbero fuera muy gracioso.

Marco respiró hondo. No hacía diez minutos que se había sentido agradecido de que no hubieran tropezado todavía con alguien que verdaderamente se empeñara en lastimar a los mellizos. Ahora estaba seguro de que se había equivocado, Cerbero sí que tenía intención de hacer correr la sangre sin más motivo que simplemente hacerle daño a dos niños (tres, si se contaba él mismo) que nunca le habían buscado pelea.

No, ya hacía varios años que no soportaba a los mellizos, y sabía que tampoco les agradaba a ellos, pero de todos modos intentó hacer lo que, tenía entendido, era su deber como el mayor de los tres. Se mantuvo entre Cerbero y ellos.

Cebero lo agarró por la camisa y lo arrojó fuera de su camino. Marco chocó contra unas cajas de madera, donde se hirió con un clavo. La cicatriz lo acompañó el resto de su vida, junto con el conocimiento de que fue muy afortunado de no perder ahí un ojo.

Se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia el extremo más cercano del callejón con una sola idea en mente: conseguir ayuda.

Antares lo vio alejarse y creyó que estaba abandonándolos. Eso lo dejó paralizado. A pesar de las diferencias, jamás se le había ocurrido que Marco pudiera darles la espalda en esa forma.

Un golpe seco lo volvió a la realidad. Cuando volteó a mirar, empezó a tener serias dudas sobre su cordura: todo indicaba que Anteo había querido aprovechar su distracción para lanzarle el primer golpe, pero Arturo se interpuso y, de alguna manera (aunque la lógica más elemental decía que era imposible), estaba deteniendo el puño del muchacho con una sola mano.

-¿Arturo…?

-Iba a pegarte –respondió su hermano, sin mirarlo.

Anteo retrocedió, con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

-Bonito truco –dijo Cerbero, sin mostrarse impresionado-. Así que el ratón más pequeño quiere pelear. Bien, démosle gusto.

**Casa de Géminis**

Afrodita decidió saludar a Saga cuando iba de camino a la Casa de Cáncer. Un saludo rápido no le haría daño a nadie y así de paso comprobaría que no hubiera peces imaginarios flotando por ahí.

Lo encontró en su estudio, rodeado de libros, y al principio logró cumplir su objetivo de nada más saludarlo desde la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, acabo de terminar tu traducción –respondió Saga, levantando un legajo de papeles para que pudiera verlos.

-¿Mi… qué?

-La traducción que le encargase a Kanon y que yo "heredé" cuando él decidió quedarse en el Santuario de Poseidón.

-…¿Él te dijo que yo se la encargué?

-No, eso me lo dijo el Patriarca. ¿La quieres o no?

-Sí, claro, gracias –Afrodita empezó a examinar los papeles un poco nervioso. Ansiaba y temía poder leer el mensaje que le había dejado Apolodoro de Piscis. Por más que trataba, no lograba hacerse a la idea de haber sido una persona completamente distinta en su primera existencia, ni lograba imaginar qué clase de consejo podía haberle escrito su "otro yo" que al mismísimo Maestro Shion no se le había ocurrido. El que pudiera recuperar completamente sus rosas sin duda dependía de lo escrito en ese papel… pero no se había atrevido a preguntar por la traducción luego del secuestro de Kanon. No tenía idea de que Saga hubiera continuado el trabajo… y entonces se dio cuenta de que resultaba complicado encontrar la traducción en sí, porque Saga había llenado hojas y más hojas con comentarios sobre posibles interpretaciones de cada frase, casi de cada palabra-. Eh… ¿Pudiste averiguar de qué se trata?

-Creo que son notas de un experimento. Alguien observaba los efectos de lo que llamó "alimento de los dioses" sobre un cuerpo mortal e iba anotando cosas… sin mucho orden en particular, según ocurría algo o según le llegaba alguna idea.

-Con eso de "alimento de los dioses", ¿te refieres a néctar y ambrosía?

-Eso pensé, pero como el autor no usó ninguna de esas dos palabras en todo el texto, lo dejé literal en la traducción. Quizá se refiera a otra cosa.

-Ya veo.

Afrodita se sentó sobre el escritorio y sacó una tableta de chocolate amargo, que desenvolvió y empezó a roer mientras leía con más calma.

Luego de dudar un poco, Saga dejó su silla y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Te sirve la traducción?

-No lo sé, tendré que estudiarla. La verdad, creo que todo el asunto es un enigma envuelto en una adivinanza y no estoy seguro de qué es lo que estoy buscando.

Parecía triste, algo decepcionado, y Saga deseó poder hacer algo por animarlo, cualquier cosa.

Entonces, Afrodita lo miró de nuevo y todo lo que Saga estaba pensando decirle se evaporó de su mente: tenía algo de chocolate en los labios y eso le hizo recordar de repente lo cerca que había estado de besarlo durante su "borrachera" de azúcar.

Esa vez no se detuvo.

Afrodita no se resistió al beso, incluso correspondió. Una parte de la mente de Saga (que habitualmente estaba sepultada bajo toneladas de sentido del deber y de la dignidad) estaba (metafóricamente) gritando de felicidad, pero cuando interrumpió el beso y miró expectante a Afrodita, este parecía más preocupado que antes y, peor aún, incluso más triste.

Tenía que hacer que dejara de pensar en lo que fuera que estaba atormentándolo, y distraerlo con besos no parecía una mala idea. Decidido, Saga buscó sus labios de nuevo, pero Afrodita apartó la cara.

-No, Saga. No está bien.

-¿No?... ¿Por qué no?

Afrodita recogió el original y la traducción para encaminarse a la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral y habló de nuevo sin mirar a Saga.

-No quiero… no quiero poner en riesgo nuestra amistad. Perdóname.

Mientras Afrodita salía de la Casa de Géminis rumbo a la de Cáncer, Saga se quedó donde estaba, sentado en el escritorio, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

-¿Lucy? –MM se puso en pie de un salto al ver entrar a Afrodita.

El Caballero de Piscis se quedó un momento a la entrada de lo que (ahora) era la sala de estar de la Casa de Cáncer. De pronto, soltó los papeles que estaba estrujando entre las manos, abrazó a MM y dio rienda suelta al llanto.

Sorprendida y preocupada, Esmeralda recogió los papeles y los colocó sobre la mesita del café.

No sabía qué hacer y era evidente que su hermano tampoco.

Lo más discreto habría sido retirarse, pero Angello parecía totalmente desconcertado. Aunque había crecido con Lucy, era evidente que una crisis de llanto como esa era una novedad para él. Seguramente necesitaría ayuda para consolar a su amiga, y quizá sería bueno para ella el que otra chica estuviera presente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó MM, cuando los sollozos de Afrodita se hicieron menos fuertes.

Esmeralda vio a su hermano ofrecerle un pañuelo a Lucy y sintió que Angello subía unos cuantos puntos en su estimación. Conocía a pocos hombres que se tomaran el trabajo de llevar consigo un pañuelo. Lucy no aceptó la oferta sino que sacó su propio pañuelo… que, curiosamente, era idéntico al de Angello, excepto por el detalle de que tenía bordadas sus iniciales.

-Estoy bien –murmuró Afrodita.

-Ajá, estás tan bien que vienes aquí a llorar en mi hombro. No ha sido solo por darte el gusto de llenarme la camisa de maquillaje, ¿verdad?

-Yo no… Oh, es cierto. Lo siento.

-Olvídalo, estaba tratando de hacerte reír. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó o solo necesitabas llorar un poco? Si hay que partirle la cara a alguien, tú solo di el nombre y yo me encargo. Si hace falta, reclutaré a los niños y…

-No, nada de eso –Afrodita sacudió la cabeza-. Ni siquiera fue su culpa. Y él debe creer que estoy loco por la forma en que me fui, sin explicarle nada.

-Así que hay un "él" involucrado. ¿Alguien te ofendió?

-No, no. Es solo que de pronto me di cuenta de que Arles está muerto.

MM se quedó mudo unos instantes.

-Lucy… -dijo por fin-, Arles lleva muerto un año.

-Lo sé. Pero saberlo no es lo mismo que comprenderlo. Tampoco es lo mismo que aceptarlo. Fue como si… como si hasta hoy no hubiera sido capaz de hacerme a la idea de que no volveré a verlo nunca.

Unos minutos después, Afrodita se marchó y Esmeralda miró interrogante a su hermano.

-Arles era… fue Patriarca de la Orden un tiempo. Tomó decisiones muy duras en una época difícil y muchos lo odiaban… todavía lo odian, así que es mejor que no menciones su nombre y tampoco que Lucy estuvo llorando por él. Lucy lo quería, pero los demás no comprenderían eso.

Esmeralda asintió en silencio. Debía ser duro para Lucy no poder llorarlo abiertamente.

**Atenas (en el Mundo Exterior)**

Nunca se lo había dicho a Arturo, pero había algo en el mismo hecho de pelear que fascinaba a Antares. Era como si el combate en sí fuera su elemento natural, a pesar de que en cada pleito terminaba por lo general recibiendo una paliza.

Siempre estaba listo para pelear y entrar de nuevo en ese estado en el que todo lo demás desaparecía y él podía percibir como en destellos (breves, pero cada vez más frecuentes) algo luminoso que parecía rodearlo todo, algo que parecía enlazar las estrellas y los seres vivos. A veces tenía la impresión de que ese algo misterioso trataba de decirle algo, comunicarle un mensaje.

Ese día, mientras esquivaba y golpeaba a Cerbero, Anteo y Máxima con una agilidad que no había alcanzado nunca antes, y con Arturo peleando a su lado por primera vez, sintió que estaba más cerca que nunca de descifrar ese mensaje.

-¡Antares! ¡Basta!

El niño se detuvo. El cabello se le había soltado de la coleta que usaba normalmente y tenía la respiración agitada (cosa extraña, por lo general un esfuerzo como ese debía tenerlo ya con un severo ataque de asma). El sudor le resbalaba por la cara. De hecho, sentía todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor, que goteaba por sus brazos y ponía resbaladizo el pedazo de madera que sujetaba…

…y con el cual había estado golpeando a Cerbero…

…que yacía en el suelo…

…en un charco de sangre.

Miró a Anteo y Máxima acurrucados en un rincón y pudo leer el terror en sus ojos. También habían recibido su ración de golpes y ya no parecían los monstruos que lo atormentaban en sus pesadillas, sino un par de adolescentes demasiado altos y anchos para su edad, pero adolescentes al fin y al cabo.

-Creo… que lo maté… -murmuró, mientras Arturo le quitaba el palo de las manos para tirarlo a un rincón.

-Vámonos. Volvamos a casa.

Caminaron un par de cuadras antes de que Antares se detuviera.

-No puedo volver.

-¿Antares?

-Me llevarán a la cárcel.

-Pero… ellos empezaron. Nosotros solo nos defendimos.

-No significa nada si no me detuve cuando Cerbero dejó de atacar.

-¿A dónde iremos?

Antares se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-A la Acrópolis. Vamos a la Acrópolis.

**Jardín de la Casa de Piscis**

Polemos miró con curiosidad a Afrodita, que estaba sentado a la sombra de los árboles de su jardín y miraba fijamente la zona en la que había sembrado el esqueje regalo de Dionisio como si con eso fuera a hacer brotar más rápido los sarmientos. Daba la impresión de estar esforzándose recuperar el control sin llamar la atención y Polemos recordó dolorosamente a uno de sus hermanos mayores, que solía hacer algo parecido cuando estaba triste o de mal humor.

-No puede ser tan malo –aseguró el daimon.

Afrodita lo miró intrigado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que sea que le esté molestando, señor Afrodita.

-Me ha prohibido salir del Santuario y me siento como un niño castigado –explicó Afrodita, dejando por fuera la otra razón de sus problemas, y de pronto sintió ganas de reír, la situación era (a fin de cuentas) un poco cómica-. Creo que no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, tú y yo somos parientes, ¿sabías?

-Asclepio me lo dijo –Polemos se sentó frente a él y le sonrió-. Eres el menor de sus hermanos y tu padre es hermano del mío, así que somos primos, pero tú no decías nada al respecto y temí que eso te molestara.

Afrodita rió brevemente.

-La mayoría de los inmortales no toman en cuenta como familia a los parientes mortales, pensé que tú no decías nada porque eres inmortal y yo no.

-Los parientes mortales suelen ser demasiados y muy efímeros como para llevar la cuenta, después de un tiempo es demasiado fácil confundir nombres, caras y grados de parentesco, pero Asclepio dice que eres especial, que Apolo siempre está pendiente de ti.

-¿Sí? A buena hora vengo a enterarme de eso, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

-Me alegra verte sonreír. Llegué a pensar que estas de duelo, pero no podía conciliar eso con los colores claros que vistes normalmente.

Afrodita bajó la vista hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta ese día. Los demás miembros de la Orden usaban para diario ropa de telas resistentes y de colores indefinibles que tendían a crudo, azul grisáceo y café, para disimular la inevitable suciedad de los entrenamientos (y, ocasionalmente, la sangre). Afrodita era de los pocos que se molestaban en tener más ropa de la indispensable y en colores poco prácticos, como celeste, verde tierno y amarillo claro, aunque eso lo obligaba a andarse con más cuidado que el resto.

Los demás se conformaban con lo cómodo y práctico, pero los Caballeros de Piscis debían permanecer cerca del Patriarca de la Orden y su presentación personal debía estar acorde con el estatus del sumo sacerdote de Atenea, o al menos así se lo había inculcado Arles.

El Patriarca Shion no utilizaba los servicios de Afrodita como guardaespaldas y cuando, recién llegados del Hades, Afrodita intentó continuar con sus labores de asistente, resultó que Shion estaba acostumbrado a encargarse solo de su papeleo, agenda y archivos. Afrodita se sintió amargamente humillado cuando Shion le indicó que podía limitarse a las responsabilidades normales de un Caballero de Oro.

Era evidente que el Patriarca creía estar liberándolo de un trabajo excesivo, pero Afrodita sintió que estaba siendo degradado.

Solo MM y Kanon (bastante más tarde) supieron lo mucho que molestó eso a Afrodita y el resentimiento que le guardaba a Shion, sin que el Patriarca sospechara la verdadera razón.

A pesar de todo, la costumbre de vestir bien y estar listo en todo momento para asistir al líder de la Orden era algo muy arraigado en él, por lo que seguían usando aquellas ropas claras y un poco demasiado elegantes.

Sin embargo, Polemos no había estado muy lejos de la verdad al hablar de nuevo y el recuerdo de su reciente crisis de llanto golpeó a Afrodita con fuerza suficiente como para borrarle otra vez la sonrisa.

-La verdad es que perdí a alguien recientemente, pero creo que a los demás les molestaría verme con un luto formal por él, no era una persona muy querida –admitió.

-Eso está mal. Las señales externas del luto no son solo para honrar a quien murió, sino también para permitir que los sobrevivientes puedan elaborar el duelo y seguir adelante. Si mantienes encerrada tu tristeza, acaba comiéndote por dentro. Por eso creo que expresar el sufrimiento debería considerarse uno de los derechos humanos.

-Hum. "Todo ser humano tiene derecho a la vida y a enfrentar la muerte de un ser querido según las normas de su propia cultura y los dictados de su corazón", ¿algo así?

-Algo así.

Polemos se marchó a entrenar y dejó a Afrodita muy pensativo.

Unos minutos después, el Caballero de Piscis tomó una decisión, subió al palacio y buscó el área de los telares.

Encontró a Jacques en el almacén de materiales y el maestro tejedor lo recibió sonriente, como de costumbre, sin embargo, le sorprendió un poco la solicitud de Afrodita para ver telas oscuras.

Luego de examinar indeciso algunas opciones, Afrodita se descubrió a sí mismo fascinado por un rollo de tela en particular.

-Te superaste a ti mismo con esta, parece que hubieras recortado un trozo de una noche sin luna –comentó.

-Fue la última que tejí para el Patriarca Arles, no llegué a usarla.

-Oh –Afrodita acarició la tela con nostalgia. Sí, Arles sin duda habría estado complacido con ese material-. ¿Está reservada para el Patriarca Shion?

-Lo dudo. Cuando regresaron usó un par de las túnicas del Señor Arles solo el tiempo indispensable mientras le hacía ropa nueva y dejó claro que no quiere nada en negro, prefiere el gris. No creo que le importe y sería un pecado desperdiciar esta tela, es demasiado buena como para gastarla en alguien que no la aprecie.

-Por lo tanto, tus opciones somos Saga, Misty y yo.

-Maurice no usa negro y Atenea obligó al Señor Saga a _comprarse_ ropa en Atenas –Jacques sacudió la cabeza, aquel viaje de compras de la diosa y los gemelos realmente había lastimado su orgullo-. La tela es tuya, el rollo entero, si quieres.

-¿Puedes hacerme algo de ropa de diario? ¿Y una túnica formal… o dos?

-Por supuesto, faltaría más.

Afrodita le sonrió agradecido y acarició una vez más la tela. Era como si el material reservado para Arles hubiera estado esperándolo a él para que pudiera guardar luto formal por su persona más amada.

* * *

Un par de días después, Afrodita, MM y Esmeralda se encontraron con Aioria en las escaleras.

-¿A dónde llevas todo eso? –preguntó MM, mirando intrigado una respetable cantidad de objetos metálicos.

-Son trampas, voy a ponerlas cerca de donde están los rebaños de Kyrgiakos.

-¿Los de ese tipo? ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que los chacales se coman todas sus ovejas?

-No le tienes ningún respeto, ¿verdad? ¿Es que te cae mal?

-Déjame ponerlo así: sería muy feliz si los chacales se lo comieran a él.

-Eres un caso perdido, Máscara Mortal. Supongo que es inútil pedirte que me ayudes.

-En cualquier otra cosa, cuenta conmigo, pero a ese viejo no me verás nunca haciéndole un favor.

-Como sea.

-Pregúntale –dijo Afrodita.

-¿Eh? –se extrañó MM.

-Llevas días dándole vueltas a la pregunta. Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro como para que le preguntes a Leo lo que necesitas. ¿Prefieres que pregunte yo?

-No, deja… yo me encargo.

Aioria los miró con curiosidad. ¿De qué podía tratarse eso?

A MM se le atragantaron las palabras, pero se las arregló para decirlas.

-Aioria… ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a la señora que hace la limpieza en Sagitario y Leo?

Para cuando Aioria terminó de darle las instrucciones para localizarla, habían llegado a la entrada del Santuario. MM y Esmeralda se despidieron de ambos y tomaron el camino de Rodorio y Aioria notó, con algo de extrañeza, que Afrodita parecía estar dispuesto a volver a subir las escaleras. ¿Había bajado desde la Doceava Casa solo para acompañarlos hasta ahí?

Y ahora que lo miraba bien… resultaba extraño verlo vestido de negro. No recordaba haberlo visto antes usando ese color. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba de luto.

-¿De qué estás disfrazado, Piscis? –preguntó Aioria.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo un cambio de imagen.

-Tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

-Y tú opinas demasiado –replicó Afrodita con un toque de irritación.

-Feh. Ven y ayúdame con esto. A menos que haya riesgo de que te estropees la manicura, claro. ¿O también tú eres enemigo de Kyrgiakos?

-No serán trampas de fauces, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal que algún niño…?

-Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? Son jaulas con puertas corredizas, pero hay que armarlas y dejarlas listas. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Afrodita vaciló. Atenea le había prohibido ir al Parnaso, pero ayudar a Aioria a poner las trampas no lo alejaría mucho del Santuario y además no estaría solo.

-De acuerdo. Pongamos esas trampas.

**Palacio del Patriarca (específicamente, la oficina de Saori)**

Saori acomodó los papeles en su escritorio mientras pensaba en cómo comenzar la conversación con Ikki.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo para venir a verme. Hace dos días que estoy enviándote mensajes.

-He estado ocupado –replicó él, tan poco cálido como siempre-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hum, bueno… -Saori sonrió nerviosamente, cosa que no le gustó nada a Ikki-. Llegaron los resultados de los exámenes de ADN.

-Y tú estás tan inquieta porque… -Ikki se interrumpió y dejó escapar un quejido de exasperación-. Oh, por favor. Dime que no los leíste antes que los interesados.

-También a mí me interesa este asunto –se defendió Saori.

-A mí no me engañas, metomentodo.

-Aquí los tienes.

Ikki miró fijamente los papeles que le ofrecía Saori, pero no los tomó. El silencio se alargó y Saori empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que estaba sucediendo cuando él habló por fin.

-Bueno, dilo de una buena vez. ¿Cuál es la mala noticia? ¿Soy hermano de Esmeralda?

-Hermano, no.

-¿No soy hermano de Shun?

-¿Eh? Sí que lo eres.

-¿Soy hermano del cangrejo ese?

-No -¿por qué no tomaba los resultados y leía él mismo, en lugar de interrogarla a ella?

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que te tiene con los nervios crispados?

Saori suspiró y puso los papeles en la mesa, era evidente que el Caballero del Fénix no iba a tomarlos.

-Siéntate, Ikki.

-Estoy bien así.

-¡Siéntate, dije! –replicó ella con una imitación perfecta de Saga en un mal día. Ikki se sentó-. Hay un parentesco… Antes de que te pongas a gritar, escúchame: no es un parentesco _tan_ cercano. No hay razones médicas, éticas o legales que impidan tu relación con Esmeralda.

Ikki frunció el ceño.

-A ver si te explicas.

-Shun y tú son primos de Esmeralda y Angello en segundo con cuarto grado, civilmente, son parientes en quinto grado.

-¿Qué rayos significan todos esos números?

-Que tienen un antepasado común. Tú estás a dos generaciones de ese antepasado y Esmeralda está a cuatro generaciones. El laboratorio determinó que tienen un parentesco más allá del tercer grado de consanguineidad, la relación exacta la deduje yo estudiando el árbol genealógico de los Kido. Mi abuelo Mitsumasa tenía tres sobrinos, ¿sabías? Hijos de un medio hermano suyo, por parte de padre…

-_¿Eso_ viene de familia? No tenía idea.

-No hace falta que seas sarcástico. Dos de esos sobrinos murieron siendo niños… -Saori apretó los labios un instante-. Verás, la relación de la familia Kido con el Santuario es más antigua de lo que parece. Los tres sobrinos de mi abuelo fueron confiados a la Orden para que se convirtieran en Caballeros. Mitsumasa no fue aprendiz porque era el heredero de la familia. Los dos que murieron…

-Fracasaron en el intento de obtener sus armaduras.

-Correcto.

-¿Y el tercero?

-Kido Yushiro. Es el padre de Ixión de Cáncer.

Saori sacó una fotografía de uno de sus bolsillos y se la ofreció a Ikki, que la examinó intrigado.

A primera vista, podría confundirse con un retrato de Shun, sobre todo porque al estar en blanco y negro quedaban disimuladas algunas diferencias, pero era una fotografía demasiado vieja como para ser de su hermano. Además, aunque esa persona tenía las facciones delicadas y los ojos grandes y expresivos de Esmeranda y de Shun, debía tener el cabello más oscuro que cualquiera de ellos… y también lo usaba bastante más corto.

-¿Es… Yushiro?

-Hace cincuenta y tantos años. Tenía quince cuando nació Ixión.

-¿Tan joven? Prácticamente era un niño.

Saori se esforzó por no sonreír. A Ikki acababa de olvidársele su propia edad.

-Era frágil y enfermizo, nadie creía que pudiera llegar a obtener la armadura de Virgo. Sin embargo, se adaptó a la Orden, sobrevivió a sus hermanos mayores y se labró la reputación de ser un guerrero valiente y lleno de recursos… Entonces falleció el padre de Mitsumasa, este tomó el control de la familia y sacó a Yushiro de la Orden antes de que pudiera pronunciar sus votos finales.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Mitsumasa dijo que Yushiro sería indispensable para la familia Kido si él moría sin herederos.

-Ja. Ja. _Jah._

-Entonces todavía no tenía hijos.

-Hum.

-De acuerdo con el diario de su Maestro…

-Vaya, hiciste una investigación completa.

-Ikki… De acuerdo con el diario de su Maestro, Mitsumasa se llevó a Yushiro a la fuerza. Ni siquiera le permitió despedirse de Carola, su novia.

-Típico de él.

-Era hija del Caballero de Cáncer de aquel entonces, una futura Amazona muy valiente… viajó a Japón ella sola para buscar a Yushiro.

-Y Mitsumasa no la dejó verlo.

-Le dijo que un miembro de la familia Kido debía casarse de acuerdo con su estatus y que ya le había elegido una esposa. Carola regresó sola. Murió en una misión cuando Ixión tenía tres años.

Ikki guardó silencio por un rato, repasando mentalmente aquella información.

-¿Yushiro vive aún?

-Sí. No interviene en los asuntos de la familia ni de la empresa, nunca se casó ni volvió a dirigirle la palabra a mi abuelo. Por eso, la familia lo mantiene encerrado en una propiedad en el campo. No se le permite contacto con nadie.

-Saori, siempre lo he dicho y seguiré diciéndolo: tu abuelo era un desgraciado.

-Sí, y también era tu padre –replicó Saori, a la que cansaba bastante el tono con el que Ikki decía "tu abuelo", como si el pariente consanguíneo de Kido Mitsumasa fuera ella y no él-. Creo que una de las razones por las que al principio no quería recibir a Shun en la Fundación era su semejanza con Yushiro.

-Hn.

-Tú, en cambio, tienes un gran parecido con Mitsumasa. ¿Quieres ver una foto suya de hace sesenta y tantos años?

-¡No!

-Está bien, pero la mantendré a mano para la próxima vez que seas insolente conmigo frente a los demás.

-Agradece que eres adoptada.

-Mi familia biológica tampoco es un manojito de tímidas violetas, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-No creo que lo entiendas: ese sujeto fue realmente malo con su propia familia.

-Fue un hombre de negocios y convirtió a su familia en un negocio más, yo que tú, meditaría unas cuantas veces en la leyenda de Urano y Cronos antes de ponerme a condenarlo. Si hizo bien o mal, ya es tarde para reclamarle y debemos pensar mejor en los vivos. ¿Cómo crees que tomarán los demás la noticia?

-…Diantres –Ikki se hundió en el sillón-. Ese cangrejo es una mala influencia para Shun. ¿Cómo voy a alejarlo de él cuando sepa que, encima de todo, somos primos-no-sé-cuánto?

-Angello no es tan malo. ¿Por qué separarlos?

-Porque donde está el cangrejo, está el pez y no quiero que ese afeminado le contagie sus rarezas a mi hermano.

-Las preferencias sexuales no son contagiosas, Ikki del Fénix.

-Los ademanes y la manera de hablar sí lo son, Atenea Saori.

Saori sacudió la cabeza. Ikki a veces podía ser más terco que Seiya.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres? He estado pensado que sería bueno que establecieras contacto con tus primos Kido…

-No quiero nada con esa familia.

-Pero eres el primogénito de Kido Mitsumasa y me ayudarías mucho en mi problema actual si…

-¡Ese hombre nos envió a todos a la muerte!

-Quince de ustedes viven aún, Ikki.

Saori no esperaba la cara de asombro que puso el Caballero del Fénix al escuchar eso.

-¿Quince? ¿Cómo que _quince?_

-Pensé que lo sabías, estás tan bien enterado de todo lo demás…

-Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ban, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Jabu, Shun y yo… ¿quién más?

-Hubert, Tenryuu, Seiryuu, Phillippe y Sean.

-¿Los Caballeros Negros?

-¿Nunca te llamó la atención el que Tenryuu y Seiryuu sean prácticamente idénticos a Shiryu? ¿Ni la semejanza entre Shun y Sean?

Ikki apretó los dientes.

-Eso lo hace todavía peor. No tienes idea de lo que pasaron los Caballeros Negros cuando Guilty los rechazó y se negó a entrenarlos.

Saori tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio. Los Kido seguían presionándola y ahora veía que Ikki no iba a aceptar ayudarla. Era una lástima, porque tenía el carácter necesario como para mantener a raya a los parientes molestos si aceptara hacerse cargo de las empresas Kido tomando el lugar que, después de todo, le correspondía por ser el primogénito, pero si Ikki se empeñaba en no reconocer eso, habría que recurrir al plan B.

-Por lo menos… ¿Aceptarías acompañarnos a Seiya y a mi cuando vayamos a Japón?

-¿A hacer qué?

-A visitar a Yushiro. Ya es tiempo de traerlo de vuelta a donde pertenece, ¿no crees?

**Rodorio**

Magda era una mujer grande.

Al verla por primera vez, MM tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que ahora sabía más o menos cómo debe lucir un armario con vestido.

-Ya tengo las manos llenas –declaró ella luego de escuchar su petición-, superviso la limpieza en Leo y Sagitario, no puedo encargarme personalmente de una tercera, pero le asignaré un excelente equipo. Pondré a cargo a dos de mis mejores chicas, será un ascenso para ellas tomar una de las Doce Casas.

Resultó que Magda no era simplemente una empleada doméstica, sino que lo que dirigía era prácticamente una pequeña empresa. Sus chicas (aunque en realidad también había unos cuantos hombres) hacían labores domésticas para las familias más adineradas de la isla y su buen nombre iba creciendo a la par que su lista de clientes.

La mujer estaba entusiasmada con la solicitud de MM, porque tener ya a tres Caballeros de Oro en su lista aumentaría mucho el prestigio de su negocio, y llamó de inmediato a las que se encargarían de dirigir el equipo de limpieza para la Cuarta Casa.

-Las dos son excelentes, Caballero de Cáncer. Seika tiene diez años de trabajar aquí, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe sobre labores domésticas. Mara tiene menos tiempo con nosotras, pero tiene muy buen gusto y…

MM no escuchó el resto del comentario, estaba contemplando boquiabierto a las mujeres que acababan de entrar.

En realidad, no reparó en ese momento en lo mucho que se parecía la más joven al Caballero de Pegaso, sino que toda su atención se concentró en la mayor.

-¡¿Mara? –casi gritó.

-Caballero de Cáncer –respondió ella, desdeñosamente.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Magda, sorprendida.

-Conozco al Caballero de Cáncer desde que era un niño –respondió Mara.

-Eso no me lo habías contado.

-No lo consideré importante.

-¿Trabajas en labores domésticas? –preguntó MM, incrédulo.

-Luego de la muerte de mi hijo, no tenía motivos para quedarme en el Santuario y tampoco quise volver a la casa de mis padres. Magda me ofreció una oportunidad y no he podido arrepentirme, gano lo suficiente para vivir y puedo visitar la tumba de Maurice.

-Eh, acerca de eso último…

-¿Así que buscas servicio de limpieza para la Cuarta Casa? –interrumpió ella-. Te advierto desde ahora que ni una sola de las chicas de Magda pondrá un pie ahí si no desactivas primero la ilusión del corredor central.

-Lleva desactivada un año, no se volverá a usar si no hay alerta de guerra o algo así.

-Bien. ¿Los espíritus?

-Controlados. Ahora solo los dejo libres durante la noche, para que vigilen los alrededores.

-Bien. ¿Y por qué servicio doméstico justo ahora? Te las has arreglado solo desde pequeño –Mara miró a Esmeralda y luego miró de nuevo a MM-. ¿Vas a casarte?

-¿Eh? ¡No! ...Esmeralda, esta señora es Mara, la madre de Misty de Lacerta. Mara, esta es mi hermana menor, Esmeralda, llegó hace poco al Santuario para tomar el lugar de la dama en mi Casa y no quiero que cargue con todo el peso de…

-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana –Mara se acercó a Esmerlada y la miró de arriba abajo, evaluándola-. Definitivamente, no eres hija de Ángela.

-Mi mamá se llamaba Cristal.

-¿Falleció?

-Cuando yo era pequeña.

-¿Quién te crió?

-Mi padre.

Mara asintió para sí misma, como si Esmeralda le hubiera confirmado lo que ya sospechaba y se volvió de nuevo hacia MM.

-Angello, si Ixión crió él solo a esta niña, lo que necesitas no es una empleada doméstica sino una institutriz para tu hermana.

MM abrió la boca para protestar, ofendido, pero lo pensó mejor.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo? –preguntó en cambio.

-Seika es una experta y nuestro equipo es disciplinado y eficiente, la Cuarta Casa será una tacita de plata en menos de lo que te imaginas. Pero ser la dama de una de las Doce Casas es más que solo mantenerla limpia. Si a Esmeralda le interesa, puedo ayudarla a completar sus estudios.

Mara hablaba en el tono altivo de siempre, pero acababa de hacer que MM recordara que si él sabía leer y escribir no era gracias a Ixión, sino porque Misty se dio cuenta de que había llegado a los nueve años completamente analfabeta y se lo dijo a Saga.

Ixión había dicho entonces que leer y escribir no era un conocimiento indispensable para convertirse en carne de cañón, pero al menos no se opuso a que Saga le enseñara a leer y escribir a MM y Afrodita, que tenía siete años y estaba todavía al nivel de prescolar, igual que cuando llegó al Santuario.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que la educación de Esmeralda le hubiera parecido igual de poco importante? MM sintió un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido siquiera averiguar si su hermana había asistido o no a la escuela.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato –le dijo a Mara, sorprendiendo tanto a Magda como a Esmeralda, porque no se había tomado el trabajo de regatear el precio siquiera ni había hecho el intento de establecer un horario-. Esperemos que a Misty no le dé un ataque cuando sepa que vas a trabajar para mi familia.

La expresión de Mara se endureció.

-Mi Maurice está muerto, Angello. No me salgas con estas bromas.

-Eh, pero Misty no está…

-Yo misma lavé su cuerpo y lo vestí para sepultarlo. No creas que…

-Él está vivo. ¿Nadie te lo dijo? Hades devolvió a Atenea todos los Caballeros de Plata que murieron el año pasado, Misty es uno de ellos.

Era una rara satisfacción poder presenciar la cara de asombro, incredulidad y duda de Mara.

**Una conversación telefónica entre Saga y Kanon (¡ya era hora!)**

-¿Diga?

-Mi muy querido y nunca bien ponderado hermano mayor. ¿Cómo estás?

-…¿Kanon?

-¿Cuántos hermanos varones tienes?

-Varones, no sé. Imbéciles, uno solo. ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Casi nos vuelves locos de preocupación aquí! ¡HABRÍA IDO A BUSCARTE SI NO FUERA PORQUE…!

-O bajas la voz, o cuelgo.

-…¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-"Cierta persona" tuvo una rabieta y frió mi teléfono. He estado incomunicado hasta hoy, que se decidió a confesar lo sucedido y reponer el aparato.

-¿No podías haber conseguido otro mientras tanto?

-No tan bueno como este, estoy deseando que llegue mayo para poder presumírtelo. Y también necesitaba enseñarle algo al niño. Ni siquiera sé si captó la idea, pero todavía no pierdo las esperanzas.

-¿Esperas que crea que hiciste algo por el bien de _otra_ persona?

-Es escalofriante lo que me pasa cuando estoy lejos de ti, hermano mayor: empiezo a actuar como tú.

-No seas ridículo.

-Intento por todos los medios no serlo…

-¡Kanon!

-Pero hasta yo me doy miedo, en serio. Un día de estos voy a empezar a copiarte la voz y ocurrirá el Apocalipsis.

-Oh, por todos los dioses. Asclepio dijo que estuviste enfermo. Que lo mandaron a llamar para que te examinara.

-Sí, bueno, eso… Enfermo, lo que se dice _enfermo_, no exactamente…

-¿Alguien te hirió?

-Sí, pero fue un malentendido…

-¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando como una esposa agredida, verdad? ¿Quién fue? ¿Siren?

-¿Por qué crees que Siren me haría algo?

-Porque a diez kilómetros de distancia se nota que está celoso de ti. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Hipocampo?

-Caballo Marino.

-Es lo mismo.

-Pues sí, pero…

-Es. Lo. Mismo.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero no fue Sorrento y su problema conmigo ya lo discutimos y firmamos la paz. Fue otra persona, no la conoces, y fue un malentendido, ya aclaramos eso también.

-¿Cómo es que aparto la vista de ti un momento y todos a tu alrededor empiezan a darte palizas? Empezando por Milo y…

-En realidad, fue empezando por Ikki. Y no habías apartado la vista de mí, estabas muerto, ¿recuerdas?

-No, no recuerdo haber estado muerto.

-…¿En serio?

-No recuerdo absolutamente nada entre… ¡Bueno, eso no importa!

-¿En serio no re…?

-¡Cállate, Kanon! ¿Fue una herida grave?

-¿Cómo quieres que te responda si me acabas de mandar callar?

-Deja de hacerte el chistoso.

-Vale, perdí algo de sangre y necesité un par de días de reposo, más por el choque que por la herida en sí, pero ya estoy bien.

-Hum.

-¿Qué ha pasado por ahí en estos días?

-…

-¿Saga?

-La vasija que Poseidón le dio a Atenea…

-¿Sí?

-Fue abierta.

-…Ya me imagino la debacle que debe haberse armado. Todo el mundo preguntando "¿Y... qué ha pasado por aquí mientras estuve muerto?"…

-Kanon…

-Y tener que responder una y otra vez: "Ah, no mucho. Derrocaron al Patriarca, que resultó que no era el Patriarca. Tuvimos un segundo diluvio universal. A Shaina le rompieron la máscara _otra vez_, pero no le ha dado por acosar a Poseidón como lo hizo con Seiya. Tuvimos una guerra contra Hades en la que murió hasta el apuntador. Y no sé cómo es que nosotros salimos vivos de ahí, si se supone que solo Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu salieron medio ilesos y Seiya en estado de coma. Después alguien nos encerró en ataúdes de cristal a todos y cuando despertamos había pasado un montón de tiempo y aquellos inadaptados de pronto eran amigos, aunque si les preguntas eso, lo niegan. Luego empezó este verano que no termina y se secaron todos los rosales de Piscis. Después alguien trató de envenenar a Atenea pero envenenó a Piscis (¿puedes creerlo?). Géminis y Leo trataron de matarse el uno al otro, pero ahora nada más no se hablan. Después el gemelo de Géminis... quiero decir, el hermano gemelo de Saga de Géminis que se supone que nadie sabía que existía (pero parece que casi toda la Orden lo conoce) abandonó la Orden y se fue quién sabe dónde, no pregunté porque todos estábamos ocupados buscando una espada y al final volvimos con trece, y la que era la que teníamos que encontrar, pues resulta que la rompió Unicornio y hubo que pedirle a Hefesto que la reparara. Aparte de eso, todo tranquilo por aquí.

-...¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de todas esas cosas?

-El conocimiento es poder, hermano mío, y yo aspiro a ser _muy_ poderoso.

-Sigh… Kanon…

-Dime.

-Entre las almas que estaban en la vasija…

-Mucha gente que hubieras preferido no ver de nuevo, me imagino.

-…Mamá y las gemelas regresaron.

-…

-¿Kanon?

-…

-Kanon, ¿me escuchaste?

-…¿Saga?

-¿Sí?

-Voy para allá.

* * *

Julián apartó su concentración del problema de álgebra en el que estaba trabajando para mirar intrigado a la persona que acababa de entrar a la sala.

Kanon estaba serio y eso no era usual. Lo normal en él era una sonrisa burlona o una expresión de malicia. Algo malo tenía que estar pasando.

Tenía el teléfono en la mano izquierda. ¿Malas noticias de su familia? Julián colocó cuidadosamente el lápiz junto al cuaderno, preparándose. Si le había pasado algo al hermano de Kanon, éste querría ir de inmediato a Grecia…

-Hades autorizó a la dama Pandora para que abriera la vasija que tú y Poseidón le dieron a Atenea –anunció Kanon.

Oh.

-La verdad, no lo esperaba –admitió Julián.

-Han vuelto a la vida muchos servidores de Atenea.

-¿Eso nos afecta?

-Mi madre y mis hermanas volvieron también.

Claro. Mientras enviaban las armaduras de oro al Hades, Julián y Poseidón habían tenido un verdadero pleito a la hora de robar unas cuantas almas de los dominios de la muerte.

La idea de Julián había sido tomar solo a unos pocos Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, los más fuertes y leales, pero Poseidón había recogido a todos los que habían muerto desde el inicio de las hostilidades y había respondido con una carcajada burlona cuando Julián intentó razonar con él diciéndole que solo aquellos de probada lealtad serían valiosos para Atenea.

Entonces añadió también las almas de aquellas tres mujeres.

Julián nunca habría elegido a Geist, a quien hasta Saga había considerado un caso perdido, desleal tanto a Atenea como a Arles, y las otras dos habían muerto mucho antes de que la diosa despertara en Saori Kido, eso era provocar demasiado a Hades.

La idea de Julián, además, era contar con algo valioso para negociar con Atenea si Kanon sobrevivía a la guerra sagrada, cuando (inevitablemente) tendrían que discutir a quién pertenecía.

Cierto, eran la madre y las hermanas de Saori, pero también eran la madre y las hermanas de Kanon; Julián quería algo que le diera ventaja al regatear con ella, no algo que le diera motivos a Kanon para volver a la Orden de la diosa. Pero Poseidón no le había hecho el menor caso.

-Voy a ir al Santuario de Atenea –declaró Kanon.

Pues bien, ahí estaba el conflicto, justo como Julián había temido que sucedería en el remoto caso de que Saori se atreviera a abrir la vasija.

El muchacho sintió hervir su cólera en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, lo _sabía_.

-De ninguna manera –respondió, con un tono de tensa calma que puso a Kanon alerta de inmediato-. _Toleré_ que le dijeras a tu hermano que lo visitarás en mayo, pero no saldrás de aquí ni un día antes. Lo prohíbo.

Kanon enarcó una ceja y Julián adivinó lo que pasaría a continuación: le respondería "¿Ah, sí?", intentaría marcharse, él lo detendría por la fuerza (sin duda tendría que llamar al resto de los Shoguns) y ahí ardería Troya.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Kanon.

Julián se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y enfrentó a Kanon, listo para pelear.

Habían tenido altercados (aunque no tan graves como el que se avecinaba) a lo largo de los años, pero últimamente Julián no podía dejar de sorprenderse un par de segundos antes de iniciar uno, porque siempre lo miraba a los ojos justo antes de empezar a gritar, y hacía apenas poco más de un año que los ojos de ambos quedaban a la misma altura.

Julián era un niño al momento de conocer a Kanon y ahora, con dieciséis años que iban aproximándose a diecisiete, solía olvidar que cada vez estaba más cerca de ser adulto: en su mente, Kanon seguía siendo medio metro más alto que él. Cada vez que se reencontraba con el hecho de que no solo era ya igual de alto que el Shogun, sino que además era posible que llegara a ser todavía más alto, se desequilibraba un poco.

-No saldrás de aquí si yo no lo deseo.

En cualquier segundo, Kanon le respondería con sarcasmo, abriría la Otra Dimensión y trataría de huir, Julián ya había calculado cómo detenerlo.

-¿Tanto temes que no regrese?

La pregunta, hecha con absoluta seriedad, sacó de balance a Julián. Para acabar de rematar, el Shogun no intentó huir, sino que primero agarró a Julián de un brazo, abrió la Otra Dimensión y lo forzó a entrar con él al universo de bolsillo.

La Otra Dimensión era una maravilla, pero eso no impedía que Julián la detestara con toda el alma. Había "algo" ahí que le provocaba desorientación y náuseas. Las dos primeras veces que había viajado con Kanon de esa forma, había terminado de rodillas en el suelo nada más llegar a su destino, sudando frío y luchando por no vomitar.

La teoría de los Shoguns al respecto era que a Julián (o a Poseidón, o a ambos) le afectaba en forma negativa el alejarse del mar.

Quizá tenían razón, porque las pocas veces en su vida que había tenido que estar "tierra adentro", se había deprimido en tal forma que sus tutores se habían apresurado a enviarlo de vuelta a la costa.

La Otra Dimensión era el alejamiento más extremo posible del mar y, aunque las cosas nunca habían ido más allá de una extrema incomodidad, Julián no aceptaba entrar ahí si no era por una verdadera emergencia.

La momento en que el vértigo cayó sobre él, se agarró de Kanon con todas sus fuerzas, sabiéndose derrotado. Si Kanon quería deshacerse de él, bastaría con que le diera un empujón y lo abandonara ahí: Julián flotaría para siempre en un no-lugar donde ni siquiera fluía el tiempo, sufriendo la tortura del vértigo mientras le quedara vida.

-Ratas, lo olvidé –exclamó Kanon.

Julián advirtió, con algo de sorpresa, que ya no estaba en la Otra Dimensión, pero de todos modos no se sintió muy aliviado.

Nunca había estado ahí, pero reconoció de inmediato el hogar de Atenea.

**Alrededores del Santuario de Atenea**

-Esta es la última –dijo Aioria.

-Me alegro –admitió Afrodita. El Caballero de Piscis se enderezó y estiró los brazos-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nada más atrapamos conejos?

-Pusimos carne como cebo, caiga lo que caiga, no serán conejos.

-Oh. ¿Y si solo atrapamos jackalopes?

-De esos no hay aquí –gruñó Aioria. El jackalope, un animal mitológico parecido a una liebre con cuernos (y que se alimentaba de carne) era parte del folclor de América del Norte.

-Menos mal.

-Tienes un sentido del humor bastante extraño, Piscis.

-Por lo menos tengo –respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa.

Aioria sonrió también, pero dejó de hacerlo de inmediato. Algo extraño estaba pasando y Afrodita también se había dado cuenta. La temperatura estaba bajando y las sombras se alargaban de un modo extraño, aunque todavía era demasiado temprano como para que oscureciera.

Un instante después, Aioria había caído de rodillas, gritando con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Afrodita miró a su alrededor y trató de hacerse oír por encima de los gritos del Caballero de Leo.

-¡Fobos! ¡Cobarde! ¡¿Sigues teniendo la mala costumbre de atacar por la espalda?

El dios del Miedo salió de su escondite y se presentó ante él, con las manos tras la espalda y una expresión indiferente.

-No tienes poder sobre mí –le recordó Afrodita mientras tomaba posición de defensa-. ¿Vas a luchar contra mí con honor, para variar?

-Te olvidas de una cosa, pequeño. Cuando hablaste ante los Olímpicos hace unos meses y dejaste claro que tanto mi madre como Apolo habían perdido la dichosa apuesta, Zeus le ordenó a mi madre que te dejara en libertad. Ahora eres dueño de ti mismo… pero ya no eres inmune a mi poder.

Los ojos de Afrodita se agrandaron un poco, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Fobos sacudió la cabeza.

-Si es así, entonces ataca de una buena vez –dijo Afrodita.

-Tampoco es que quiera hacerte daño. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, no quiero hacerte enloquecer de miedo.

-No sabes cuánto me conmueve oír eso.

-Por eso voy a dejar que Deimos se encargue.

-¿Deimos…?

-Hola, pequeño.

Afrodita volteó a ver a Deimos, que había aparecido justo detrás de él. Alcanzó únicamente a pensar que el dios de la Huida se veía un poco extraño con el cabello corto, antes de que un golpe certero lograse que todo se volviera oscuro.

**Continuará…**

**Notas**

Sean: es "Juan" en irlandés. Juan es de origen hebreo y significa "Lleno de gracia".

Shun le pregunta a Sean por los kanji de su nombre porque en japonés existen muchas palabras que suenan igual pero se escriben diferente. Con los nombres sucede que se puede elegir con qué kanji escribirlos, de manera que un mismo nombre puede tener veinte grafías diferentes, todas igual de válidas. Es común que cuando una persona se presenta, aclare de inmediato con qué kanji escribe su nombre, por cortesía con los nuevos conocidos y para ahorrar confusiones.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star": es una canción infantil popular en los países de habla inglesa (en español la conocemos como "Estrellita, brilla ya"); la letra fue escrita por Jean Taylor en el siglo XIX, pero la música es de una melodía francesa que data del siglo XVIII o antes. Y sí, Sean se está burlando del nombre de Shun, porque en inglés (la lengua materna de mi versión del Andrómeda Negro), "cintilar" es "twinkle".

Sobre el nombre completo de Misty:

Maurice es Mauricio en francés, se trata de un nombre latino que significa "moreno", un poco contradictorio, porque el Misty del anime es rubio, pero en el manga, resulta que tiene el cabello oscuro (¡sí, en serio! Cuando lo vi, no lo podía creer).

Morgan es un nombre galés que significa "del mar". En realidad "Morgan" es femenino (es el nombre del hada Morgana), pero en español lo conocemos más como apellido y como nombre masculino, así que estoy pasando por alto ese detallito.

Marchant es un apellido francés, que en inglés es "Marshall" y en español sería "Mariscal", un grado militar. El significado literal es "líder del clan".


	20. La fortuna es veleta

**Capítulo veinte**

**La fortuna es veleta: nunca se está quieta**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Negociando con Julián**

* * *

**Alrededores del Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo duró el "apagón" en su mente, pero cuando dejó de escuchar campanas, todavía estuvo desorientado un rato más. En otro momento haría encontrado humillante la forma en que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar dónde era arriba y dónde era abajo como para prestar atención a detalles.

Una tercera persona se acercó, sujetó su quijada y lo examinó detenidamente con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Este, precisamente! Hubiera jurado que su padre destruiría el Olimpo antes de permitir que alguien lo usara como avatar.

-Si su destino es serlo, su familia no puede evitarlo –replicó Fobos.

-Como sea. Tráelo, Deimos.

-Sí.

-¿"Sí", qué?

-…Sí, señor.

Después del golpe resultaba incongruente la delicadeza con la que el dios de la Huida lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó en pos del otro, al que Afrodita, todavía aturdido, logró a duras penas identificar como el daimon que había visto en Rodorio unos días antes.

Mientras se alejaban de ahí, escuchó a Aioros, todavía gritando.

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea (específicamente, alrededores de la Casa de Géminis)**

* * *

Julián se sentía fuera de lugar.

Kanon no le dejó más opción que subir con él hasta la Tercera Casa; la mirada de asombro del Caballero de Aries y la sonrisa preocupada del de Tauro cuando cruzaron los templos respectivos como si fuera cosa de todos los días, con saludos al estilo de "hola, estoy de visita" lograron ponerlo nervioso. Para colmo, Kanon n siquiera se molestó en mencionar su apellido (ni a Poseidón) cuando lo presentó con sus antiguos compañeros de armas, como si un simple "este es Julián" fuera más que suficiente.

-¿No debería alguien anunciarle a Atenea que estoy aquí? –preguntó cuando estaba a medio camino entre Tauro y Géminis.

-Si todavía no lo sabe, perderé toda mi fe en la eficiencia de Mu.

Quizá tenía razón, porque cuando llegaron a la Tercera Casa la madre y las hermanas de Kanon los recibieron como si estuvieran esperándolos.

Los padres de Julián habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, no tenía hermanos y la relación con el resto de su familia se reducía a desconfianza mutua y una lucha constante por poder y dinero. Al ver a su Shogun reuniéndose con una parte de su familia a la que había llegado a creer perdida para siempre, se dio cuenta (cada vez más incómodo) que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido pensar que _tal vez_ Kanon realmente deseaba ver de nuevo a sus parientes.

Fue retirándose cada vez más hasta que quedó fuera de la habitación, luchando por no ver ni escuchar. Fue ahí donde lo encontraron Saori y Seiya.

-Hola –lo saludó Saori con una sonrisa-. Gracias por traer a Kanon.

Julián le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

-Él me trajo a mí –corrigió.

-¿Se quedarán unos días?

-Espero que no.

-Hum…

Julián se obligó a mirarla.

Había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para superar lo que (según Poseidón) era un simple (y patético) enamoramiento juvenil.

"Te llamó la atención porque no cayó rendida a tus pies desde el primer momento" había dicho el dios en una de aquellas largas conversaciones. "Se te ha dicho siempre que la gran mayoría de quienes muestren interés en ti realmente están pensando en tu fortuna y te ilusionaste con la idea de que ella quizá podría interesarse en la persona que eres más que en tu billetera, pero no habría funcionado, créeme. La conozco bien y estoy seguro de que no habrías tardado en aburrirte con ella. Es dulce, amable, valiente y de carácter firme, lo sé, pero no es la persona que buscas: ella solo piensa en proteger a los que ama y tú quieres alguien con sentido de la aventura."

Probablemente tenía razón; podía recordar claramente lo frustrado y ofendido que se sintió cuando Atenea prefirió ahogarse en el Soporte Principal antes que concederle una oportunidad de cortejarla. No era tanto el rechazo en sí como el hecho de que ni siquiera se lo había pensado un par de segundos antes de despreciar su oferta de matrimonio.

Mientras todas las aguas del Diluvio caían sobre ella y sus Shoguns se esforzaban en vano por impedir la destrucción de los pilares, Julián pudo rumiar su decepción y preguntarse, molesto, por qué había invertido tantas horas y esfuerzo en tratar de conquistarla, si con cinco minutos de diálogo estaba dispuesto a matarla.

Hasta le había sido menos complicado el enfrentamiento con aquella Amazona que irrumpió en el palacio e _intentó_ atacarlo en su propio salón del trono. Aquella chica lo había enfrentado y eso resultó fastidioso (¿para qué negarlo?), pero al menos no se sintió ofendido; en realidad, había sido mucho menos irritante que Atenea con su "yo me sacrificaré por la humanidad".

Curioso, no había vuelto a pensar en aquella chica, ¿cuál sería su nombre?

-Dime una cosa –dijo, mirando de nuevo a Saori-. ¿Por qué la diosa de la Guerra no tomó las armas contra Poseidón mientras estaban ante el Soporte Principal? Un combate singular habría sido una forma mucho más rápida de poner fin al Diluvio.

Era una pregunta a la que venía dándole vueltas desde hacía algún tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de si era buena idea planteársela a Poseidón.

-Él nunca ha sido mi enemigo –respondió ella-. Yo sabía que no estaba despierto entonces, porque no me habría amenazado sin un buen motivo. Si hubiera decidido atacarlo, habría peleado contra Julián, no contra Poseidón, y Julián no habría tenido oportunidad.

Aquello se sintió demasiado similar a una patada en el hígado, desde el punto de vista del muchacho.

-Con más razón entonces –insistió-. ¿Por qué no luchaste contra mí, si yo no tenía oportunidad de ganar?

-Me refería a oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Por segunda vez en menos de dos años, Julián deseó matarla.

"Cálmate, muchacho" susurró Poseidón. "Está siendo honesta contigo. Si te hubiera atacado, le habría resultado muy difícil no matarte. La guerra, incluso la Guerra Inteligente, en el fondo es siempre destrucción y muerte. Es su naturaleza y no puede negarla. Tienes suerte de haberte cruzado en su camino _después_ de que juró proteger a la humanidad. Aracné y Tiresias no fueron tan afortunados."

Julián decidió guardarse su opinión y aceptar lo más serenamente que pudo la respuesta de Saori, pero de todos modos estaba severamente pisoteado en su amor propio.

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

Cuando todo dejó por fin de dar vueltas, Afrodita se sintió agradecido.

-Bueno, ¿en dónde se supone que estoy? –preguntó en voz alta, mientras se sentaba lentamente.

-En el Areópago.

El adolescente que había visto en Rodorio, su futuro sucesor, estaba sentado a los pies de la cama donde lo había dejado Deimos. ¿En el Areópago? ¿A menos de dos kilómetros de los límites del Santuario?

-Meliseo dice que eres el avatar de Niké –dijo el muchacho.

-No por mi gusto ni por el de ella.

-Se suponía que yo iba a ser su avatar.

Afrodita lo miró más atentamente. Era flaco y larguirucho, como si hubiera crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura, y los ojos grises. La mueca de disgusto y decepción que tenía en la cara resultaba francamente desagradable. No podía ser que realmente quisiera haberse convertido en el vehículo de la diosa, ¿o sí?

-Ser un avatar no es la gran cosa –sentenció Afrodita y se levantó de la cama procurando que no se notara el cuidado que ponía en no marearse de nuevo y caer redondo.

-Seguro que no, pero Meliseo me recogió de la calle con el único propósito de que fuera el avatar de Niké, ¿para qué sirvo ahora?

Una buena pregunta.

* * *

**Santuario de Atenea (específicamente, las escaleras)**

* * *

A Saori y Seiya (mejor dicho, a Saori, porque Seiya guardaba un silencio que tenía mucho de obstinado) no les costó mucho convencer a Julián de acompañarlos hasta el palacio mientras Kanon se quedaba un rato más con su madre y hermanas.

El camino se había hecho bastante largo, no solo por la distancia sino también por lo difícil que les resultó entablar una conversación. Realmente no tenían mucho en común y eso hizo que Julián pensara de nuevo en la Amazona que había peleado contra él en el Santuario Submarino.

La imagen de aquel rostro de expresión terca y decidida pasó de nuevo por su mente y entonces cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto hasta entonces: aquella chica tenía los ojos verdes y poco o ningún respeto hacia los dioses. ¿Cabía alguna posibilidad de que fuera pariente de Kanon? ¿Una prima o algo así?

-Una de tus Amazonas me atacó la última vez que nos vimos –le dijo a Saori.

-Shaina de Ofiuco –respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Así se llama? ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

-¿Por qué preguntas? –intervino Seiya, hostil. Julián lo miró con aire de sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba con ellos.

-Me parece recordar que rompí su máscara. Espero no haberle hecho mucho daño.

Saori dejó escapar una risita, al mismo tiempo que Poseidón, y Julián no tuvo más remedio que preguntar qué era lo gracioso.

-Mis primeras Amazonas eran hijas de Ares. Como descendientes del dios de la Guerra Apasionada, tenían una serie de tradiciones que les permití seguir practicando cuando entraron a mi servicio. Por ejemplo, no aceptan un pretendiente que sea menos fuerte y hábil que ellas: quien aspire a casarse con una de ellas debe probar su valor en combate y… bueno… Shaina regresó de tu Santuario con un serio dilema.

-¿Ah?

-Rompiste su máscara y viste su rostro: la tradición exige que ella te mate o que se case contigo.

-…¡¿Qué?

-Tú preguntaste, yo solo contesté. Si no hubieras mencionado lo de la máscara, yo podría haber seguido fingiendo que no sabía al respecto…

-Pero…

Saori sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo, cosa que les ganó una mirada irritada por parte de Seiya.

-Para colmo de males, no eres el único en su lista negra.

-¿Su lista…?

-Seiya y otros Caballeros está en la misma situación. Al paso que vamos, el honor obligará a Shaina a exterminar a la mitad de la Orden.

-No hablarás en serio.

-¿Eso crees?

Julián tuvo la impresión de que (muy repentinamente) su vida acababa de complicarse.

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

-¿Ves a qué me refiero? El lugar no termina nunca, se puede caminar y caminar durante días y no llegar a ninguna parte. Ellos saben cómo hacerlo, pero yo solo he podido salir si me acompaña Meliseo.

Afrodita asintió, procurando poner una expresión de razonable desaliento. Había notado desde el principio que Astarté lo guiaba dando vueltas por el mismo lugar, en un patrón que repetían sin desviarse un solo paso. Alguien mantenía una ilusión en aquella parte del edificio, de manera que quien entrara no pudiera salir.

Astarté estaba, por supuesto, completamente perdido, pero Afrodita no caía en ilusiones. Había descubierto ese detalle luego de la muerte de Ixión, cuando Saga se hizo cargo de su entrenamiento.

Saga hablaba con tanto orgullo del talento de Afrodita para escaparse del laberinto de la Tercera Casa que su pupilo no había encontrado cómo decirle que simplemente cruzaba la Casa de Géminis en línea recta, sin desviarse entre las imágenes.

Se daba cuenta de que MM no podía hacer lo mismo, que más bien era capaz de quedarse atrapado en el Laberinto de Espejos hasta que Saga lo desactivara, mientras que él veía el Laberinto solo como una imagen superpuesta a la realidad que no resultaba lo suficientemente "sólida" como para desorientarlo.

Las únicas ilusiones de Saga que le parecían realistas eran los peces involuntarios.

Eso lo llevó a leer cuando pudo encontrar sobre las técnicas de ilusiones, en ese momento probablemente sabía más que el propio Saga sobre los aspectos teóricos de esas técnicas, aunque aplicar cualquiera de ellas le era imposible; sin embargo, no encontró en ninguno de esos textos una explicación para el curioso fenómeno.

No fue sino hasta su mal encuentro con Ikki y la Ilusión del Fénix que comprendió lo que pasaba: el don de Apolo le permitía ver la verdad detrás de las ilusiones de la misma manera en que escuchaba la voz del Oráculo de Delfos detrás de los murmullos incoherentes de la Pitia cuando esta proclamaba una profecía.

Podía ver a través de las ilusiones de Géminis porque estas eran mentiras; muy elaboradas, sí, pero mentiras a fin de cuentas.

Ikki había podido "transportarlo" al pasado porque su técnica trabajaba con algo real: el lado oscuro de su corazón. Probablemente Shaka también podría atraparlo con facilidad porque la Palma de Buda trabajaba con el estado del alma y las reencarnaciones, sin necesidad de engaños. Pero las ilusiones que simplemente "doblaban" la luz para mostrar algo que en realidad no estaba ahí, ni formaba parte de su mente o de su corazón, no podían engañarlo a menos que _quisiera_ caer en el engaño.

Se detuvo y desenfocó la vista para apreciar mejor la imagen falsa que luchaba por "tapar" la realidad.

Lo que Astarté sin duda veía como una sucesión interminables de pasillos casi hizo reír a Afrodita (lo que no habría sido conveniente, probablemente los estaban observando). Era como el fondo en cualquier serie de dibujos animados que quisiera reducir costos haciendo que los personajes recorrieran "largas distancias" en el mismo escenario: los muebles, adornos, cuadros y ventanas de cada pasillo eran idénticos a los de los demás, el patrón de mosaicos del piso era geométrico (no escenas de batallas ni animales y plantas, como antes de entrar a la ilusión) y se repetía hasta el infinito.

En realidad estaban en un inmenso salón (¿una sala de banquetes?) y llevaban casi una hora trazando hexágonos mientras caminaban.

Los hexágonos por sí solos habrían bastado para delatar a Meliseo como el autor de la ilusión aunque Afrodita no hubiera sabido de antemano que estaba implicado en el secuestro: eso y los patrones repetitivos eran detalles característicos de su técnica, el Panal Infinito, que uno de los libros propiedad de Saga analizaba con todo detalle.

Definitivamente, el Laberinto de Espejos era mucho mejor… por lo menos no resultaba tan monótono.

* * *

**El Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

Saludar a Hyoga del Cisne, Shiryu del Dragón e Ikki del Fénix había sido un poco extraño, aunque no tanto como el viaje hasta el palacio en compañía de Saori y Seiya.

Para el momento en que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar de los Cinco (en opinión de Julián, bastante menos acogedora que la suya), estaba casi convencido de que Saori quería negociar algo con él, pero la presencia de Seiya le estorbaba un poco para hablar. Finalmente, teniendo cerca a los otros tres, la muchacha se decidió a invitarlo a viajar con ella… a Tokio.

-¿A Japón? –Julián no lograba convencerse de estar escuchando correctamente-. ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy sería un buen momento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

-Pues sí, eso mismo –respondió Saori, paciente.

Por el camino había explicado con lujo de detalles su problema con la familia Kido, así como los dos o tres planes que tenía para enfrentarlos, pero ninguno le parecía muy practicable al muchacho. ¿Que él viajara a Tokio tendría que ver con sus planes a medio formar?

-¿Y mi presencia ahí te va a ayudar, cómo?

-Ya me cortejaste antes…

La mala cara que estaba poniendo Pegaso se acentuó.

-Eso fue un acto de inmadurez de mi parte y no volverá a suceder –replicó Julián, muy serio.

-…Te lo agradezco -curiosamente, Saori lucía como si acabara de herirla en su amor propio-. Tu sola presencia en Japón bastaría para hacer especular a los Kido y eso es justo lo que quiero.

Julián miró de reojo a Pegaso, los otros Caballeros de Bronce parecían más interesados de lo razonable en el programa de televisión que estaban viendo, pero él no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Desconfiado y celoso. Mala combinación.

-Si creyeran que existe _alguna_ posibilidad de unir las fortunas de nuestras familias, podrían poner un alto, aunque fuera temporal, a sus planes para casarte, mientras esperan que yo te proponga matrimonio.

-Justamente –Saori le regaló una sonrisa.

Julián se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué beneficio saco yo de esto?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes una deuda conmigo, ¿quieres agrandarla más todavía?

-¿Estás amenazando a Saori? –demandó Seiya.

-No. Estoy iniciando una negociación –Julián se dio el lujo de mirarlo con desdén, aunque sabía que no era muy educado de su parte y aunque sabía que incluso podía resultar peligroso.

-Dime tú el precio –dijo Saori, luego de hacerle una seña con la cabeza a Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga para que alejaran un poco a Seiya antes de que diera inicio a otra guerra.

-Eres mala comerciante. Ya deberías saber que nunca se ofrece un cheque en blanco a un rival. ¿Qué tal que se me ocurriera pedir que me cedas a la otra mitad del signo Géminis?

-En ese caso, empezaría a preguntarme cuál es exactamente tu relación con Kanon, si vas a regatear conmigo solo por reunirlo con su gemelo sin tener que renunciar a él.

-…¡¿Qué?

-Fue una broma Julián –Saori se echó hacia atrás el cabello, con una sonrisa burlona-. Pero no negarás que me la pusiste muy fácil. Pídeme una cosa, Julián, no una persona.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en repetir mi nombre?

-Para estar segura de con quién hablo.

-¿Prefieres negociar con Poseidón?

-No. Una vez le gané Atenas, pero dejó de hablarme durante siglos –Saori sacudió la cabeza-. No quiero regatear con él de nuevo. Por eso te digo que fijes un precio. Pídeme una cosa, no una persona, y si es razonable, lo tendrás.

Julián sonrió.

Por fin se estaba empezando a sentir a gusto.

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

El Caballero de Piscis de cualquier generación pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando. Para comprender algunos detalles del protocolo y la diplomacia entre los dioses, era necesario saber la historia detrás de esos detalles.

Por eso, cuando Meliseo (en una parodia burlona de buen anfitrión) le dio permiso de pasear por uno de los jardines interiores en compañía de Astarté hasta la hora de la cena, supo de inmediato en dónde buscar.

Milenios atrás, la diosa Niké había alabado el jardín de la Casa de Piscis y Atenea, gentil como siempre, envió a su Caballero de Piscis de aquel entonces (Umbriel) a sembrar algunas de sus mejores plantas en los jardines del Areópago.

Nadie se había tomado el menor cuidado con los jardines en siglos (cuando menos) y los rosales que podía ver en medio de aquella maraña salvaje estaban tan muertos como los de la Doceava Casa, pero otras de las plantas descendientes de la sangre de Medusa seguían ahí.

Sin dejar de fingir que escuchaba atentamente el parloteo de Astarté, se las arregló para pasar cerca de un arbusto de lágrimas de sangre y arrancó una baya madura; la contempló un instante y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Ya había intentado otras veces reiniciar el largo y complejo proceso de convertir su sangre en una sustancia tóxica. Sus pruebas anteriores habían sido con lo más básico: pétalos secos de sus rosas menos venenosas. El resultado en cada ocasión fue realmente desagradable: el alicorno reaccionaba de inmediato ante el veneno y lo expulsaba de su cuerpo en la forma más rápida posible, es decir, con una náusea incontrolable.

Las lágrimas de sangre eran el último paso. Tres de ellas eran más que suficiente como para matar a un hombre adulto que no hubiera desarrollado tolerancia consumiendo pequeñas dosis a lo largo de unos cuantos años.

Teniendo la baya en la mano, sintió (¿o imaginó sentir?) un leve calor concentrándose en la piel que estaba en contacto con la fruta. Tuvo la impresión de que era el alicorno reaccionando a la simple cercanía del veneno y se preguntó si la presencia de Niké le ayudaría a consumir aquella baya sin vomitarla de inmediato.

Era una forma demasiado brusca para tratar de recuperar su veneno, pero muy probablemente necesitaría rosas para escapar de ese sitio.

Estaba llevándose la baya a la boca cuando la voz de Astarté lo hizo detenerse.

-Te aviso: esas parecen dulces, pero en realidad son amargas.

-…¿Las has probado?

-Como de vez en cuando –Astarté se encogió de hombros-. Al principio me enfermaba cuando lo hacía, eso ponía histérico a Meliseo y por eso seguí haciéndolo, pero ya no me enfermo; creo que me acostumbré.

-¿Y sigues comiéndolas?

-Oh, sí –Astarté se echó unas cuantas a la boca, masticó y tragó-. Meliseo le pone miel a todo lo que cocina y hay días en que estoy desesperado por algo que no sea dulce. Luego de comerte una de estas, hasta la miel pura sabe amarga durante unas horas.

Afrodita guardó la baya en uno de sus bolsillos y, mientras continuaban el paseo, empezó a hablarle a Astarté sobre las plantas que había en ese jardín.

Curiosamente, la conversación empezó muy pronto a parecerse a una lección de botánica y, de alguna manera, acabaron hablando sobre técnicas de combate de la Orden de Atenea.

En particular, sobre las técnicas de los Caballeros de Piscis.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

A Saga no le gustaba la sala de la que se habían apropiado los Cinco (o al menos cuatro de ellos, Shun solía pasar más tiempo en Cáncer o Piscis que ahí). Siempre que tenía que entrar a aquel refugio evidentemente decorado por y para adolescentes, se sentía como un intruso.

Y un intruso viejo, además.

Pero Atenea lo había llamado discretamente a través del Cosmos para pedirle que la visitara ahí y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, así que entró, procurando no mirar los posters que decoraban las paredes.

-¿Deseaba verme, Alteza?

-Pasa, qué bueno que nos visitas, acompáñanos.

Saga enarcó una ceja. Saori hablaba en plural, ¿estaría usando el plural mayestático? Ah, no, ahí estaba Seiya también, con muy mala cara… ¿acaso acababa de interrumpir una escena romántica?

Al Caballero de Géminis le preocupaba hondamente la relación entre la joven y el muchacho, a todas luces mucho más cercana de lo que era habitual entre una diosa y su caballero, o por lo menos entre la diosa Atenea y uno de sus caballeros. Otros dioses no tenían ningún problema en mantener romances (incluso relaciones largas y estables) con alguno de sus servidores de cuando en cuando, pero nunca se había sabido que Atenea hiciera algo así. Se acercaba la hora de hablar muy seriamente con aquellos dos y Saga tenía la incómoda sensación de que acabaría tocándole a él ser quien les hablara, porque Shion parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando frente a su propia cara.

Pero acercarse a donde estaba la diosa comprendió que la situación era todavía más bizarra de lo que había pensado al principio: Julián Solo, el avatar de Poseidón, también estaba ahí, junto con algunos de los Caballeros de Bronce, y miraba el televisor con aire aburrido.

-Por fin llegas –dijo Julián al notar que estaba ahí-. ¿Ya pudiste hablar con toda tu familia? Si es así, vámonos, ¿quieres?

-¿Perdón…? –dijo Saga, confundido.

Julián lo miró con sorpresa y enseguida se puso rojo como un tomate.

-No te preocupes, es un error muy común –dijo Saori-. Yo también los confundo todo el tiempo.

-No es cierto –gruñó Seiya.

Julián fingió no haberlo escuchado.

-Géminis –dijo, saludando con corrección-. Lo siento, te confundí con tu hermano.

A Saga le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero logró mantener una fachada de tranquilidad.

-Suele suceder, Alteza… ¿Kanon está aquí?

-Te dijo que vendría, ¿no? Eso me pareció entender –Julián miró su reloj, nuevamente con aire aburrido-. Debe estar todavía hablando con tu madre.

-Démosle un tiempo más –dijo Saori-. Realmente deben tener mucho de qué hablar.

Julián puso cara de resignación y volvió a concentrar su atención en el programa.

Bastante confundido, Saga aceptó la invitación de Saori para sentarse y miró intrigado la pantalla por un momento. No le gustaba nada ese programa. El conductor era un crítico de cine famoso por la acidez de sus comentarios y él lo encontraba bastante difícil de soportar, pero sabía que Atenea lo encontraba divertido.

Miró de reojo a los dioses. Ambos parecían bastante contentos, mientras que Seiya tenía cara de estar deseando matar a alguien. Era una buena cosa el que los dioses estuvieran en los extremos del sofá, porque si estuvieran juntos probablemente la situación resultaría todavía más tensa.

-No pude ir al estreno, así que envié a un ayudante. Aprendí que nunca se debe enviar a alguien que no lee ni va al teatro a hacer un reporte sobre una película_ basada_ en una obra de teatro _basada_ en una leyenda. Muy especialmente, no se debe enviar a alguien que sabe más sobre Superman y Batman que sobre Zeus y Hades a ver una película relacionada con la mitología griega. Oh, sí, aprendí mucho. Lo que no logré fue enterarme de si la película es buena, regular o mala. ¿Tú qué opinas? –decía el conductor del programa en ese momento, con aire de falsa resignación.

-¿Yo?

-Estabas ahí cuando se filmó la película, ¿no?

-Pues sí, fui la actriz principal.

-Esa actriz se parece a Piscis –dijo Shiryu.

-¿Estás de broma? –replicó Ikki-. Es morena, por si no lo habías notado.

-Mírala bien, me refiero a los rasgos. Piscis podría pasar por hermano suyo.

Involuntariamente, Saga fijó su atención en la actriz, que en ese momento respondía ironía contra ironía al presentador del programa, y comparó sus facciones con las de Afrodita. Shiryu tenía razón.

La nariz, la barbilla, los pómulos, la forma de la boca, aunque los labios de la actriz eran más gruesos...

-El padre de Afrodita es griego –dijo Saori-. Tal vez tienen algún antepasado común.

Era una teoría aceptable, pero Saga tuvo la seguridad de que no era así. Esa mujer y Afrodita no compartían ni una gota de sangre, la sola idea era ofensiva… Entonces la recordó maquillada en exceso para parecer de piel más clara, con el cabello decolorado y con lentes de contacto para crear la ilusión de que sus ojos eran azules, y supo quién era.

Se trataba de Dido, sacerdotisa de Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero), una de las amantes de Arles.

Saga empezó a sudar frío.

Galatea había hablado de "hetairas". Las hetairas eran una clase aparte de las prostitutas comunes, eran mujeres que recibían una educación exquisita, podían darse el lujo de ser independientes económicamente e incluso llegan a tener influencia política. Aspasia, el gran amor de Pericles, fue una hetaira que contribuyó en buena medida a la grandeza de Atenas. Eran, en suma, más parecidas a lo que había sido Madame de Pompadour que a las pobres criaturas que sobrevivían a duras penas en los prostíbulos que funcionaban en Rodorio.

Pero Galatea había usado "hetairas" en forma despectiva, un sarcasmo que daba a entender que Arles prefería a las chicas "baratas", las pornoi, que se vendían en las calles del puerto para mantener a sus familias. Eran analfabetas en su mayoría y ninguna poseía los requisitos (o el valor) para intentar convertirse en Amazonas. Sin una profesión, sin quién las protegiera y sin esperanza de valerse por sí mismas, eran fáciles de explotar.

Ahora recordaba claramente que Dido era la única hetaira que frecuentaba Arles, el resto habían sido pornoi.

Con el estómago revuelto, se levantó lo más discretamente que pudo y fue hacia la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla tuvo por un momento la impresión de estar frente a un espejo. A su "reflejo", sin embargo, se le borró la sonrisa y puso cara de preocupación nada más verlo.

-¿Saga? ¡Estás pálido! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Estoy… bien. Ahora estoy bien…

Con la excusa de abrazar a su hermano, Saga pudo cerrar los ojos unos instantes para recuperar el control. Cuando decidió que estaba lo bastante recuperado como para interrumpir el abrazo, Kanon seguía mirándolo con inquietud.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Kanon no solo lo miraba directamente sino que parecía ver a través de él. Conocía eso.

Era la forma en que miraba una persona cuando veía _a través_ de una ilusión.

La expresión que solía tener Afrodita cuando fingía resolver el Laberinto de Espejos pero en realidad simplemente pasaba a través de las imágenes falsas, caminando en línea recta.

Cuando había empezado a usar la ilusión en sí mismo, se había felicitado porque ni siquiera Afrodita parecía haberlo notado.

¿Cómo era posible que Kanon, el menos hábil para las ilusiones entre todos los discípulos que había tenido Shion a lo largo de los años, resultaba ser el único capaz de descubrir precisamente _esa_ ilusión a primera vista?

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, pongámonos de acuerdo –interrumpió Saori-. Si podemos usar la Otra Dimensión…

-Eso, _no_ –protestó Julián.

-…Podríamos llegar a Tokio en cuestión de minutos y resolver un par de cosas…

-Tomaré un avión desde Atenas. Tú vienes conmigo, Kanon.

-Eh, pero…

-Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con tu hermano en Tokio.

-Pero...

Kanon no terminó la frase. La expresión obstinada de Julián parecía una señal muy clara de que el muchacho se encontraba al límite de su paciencia. Al Shogun no le quedó más remedio que ceder

-Tienes un par de preguntas que deberás responderme –le dijo a Saga en voz baja antes de acercarse a los dioses para averiguar qué era ese plan tan repentino de viajar a Asia.

Saga tragó saliva con dificultad.

Iba a ser bastante incómodo de explicar, pero al menos tendría tiempo de pensar cómo decírselo.

Media hora después, Julián y Kanon abandonaban el Santuario con rumbo a Atenas mientras Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki seguían a Saga a través de la Otra Dimensión para viajar a Japón.

Se reunirían todos en Tokio al día siguiente.

* * *

**Atenas**

* * *

-Tenemos que regresar a casa –insistió Arturo.

-No.

Antares no había hecho otra cosa que caminar sin rumbo, al menos en opinión de su hermano, pero estaba convencido de ir en la dirección correcta… solo que no sabía cómo explicarle a Arturo que estaba siguiendo una corazonada.

Realmente necesitaba llegar a la Acrópolis.

-¿Están perdidos, niños?

El anciano sacerdote debía tener un don especial, si con solo mirarlos se daba cuenta de que estaban en problemas.

Arturo lo miró esperanzado, tal vez podría convencer a Antares de volver a casa.

El padre Elías tenía muchos años de vivir en los alrededores de la Acrópolis. Había visto más de una vez a los servidores de Atenea entrar y salir en diversas misiones. Incluso había conversado unas cuantas veces con el Patriarca Shion.

Apenas habían pasado unos dos años desde que tuvo que tranquilizar a un par de turistas que habían tropezado con un aprendiz, unos cuantos Caballeros y un par de Amazonas que discutían sobre si el aprendiz había o no intentado escapar la víspera de su prueba final para convertirse en Caballero.

Y ahora esos dos muchachos de aspecto preocupado que llevaban rato dando vueltas por el mismo lugar.

Había visto a otros hacer lo mismo. Jóvenes que buscaban el Santuario, aprendices que habían salido por accidente y no encontraban el camino de vuelta, la mayoría temerosos de enfadar a sus Maestros si tardaban demasiado en volver.

Cuando eso pasaba, él simplemente los guiaba a la puerta que usaban la mayoría de los Caballeros, cerca del pórtico de las Cariátides.

Era un simple favor, igual que orientar a cualquier turista.

Sonrió ante la mirada confusa de los dos cuando los llevó hasta allá. La gran mayoría pensaba que debían mantener en secreto la existencia del Santuario y se asustaban cuando comprendían que alguien "del Mundo Exterior" estaba enterado, así que no se sorprendió cuando fingieron (admirablemente) no saber de qué les hablaba.

Después de todo, cruzaron la puerta sin problemas y todavía no anochecía. Su Maestro probablemente ni se habría dado cuenta de que se habían ausentado.

Arturo miró a su alrededor, sorprendido.

En un momento estaban hablando con el sacerdote (que debía estar un poco loco) y al siguiente estaban en un lugar que definitivamente no era la Acrópolis de Atenas que él había visitado antes en un viaje escolar.

Habían pasado junto a las Cariátides y al doblar la esquina…

Las ruinas habían desaparecido y ahora estaban en medio de un prado.

Frente a ellos, se alzaba la silueta de una montaña, en la que trece edificios blancos relucían al sol.

* * *

**El Santuario de Atenea (específicamente, cerca de la entrada a la Casa de Aries)**

* * *

Misty observó a MM con atención y adelantó una mano para tocar su cabello. MM apartó la cabeza rápidamente y sujetó la muñeca de Misty como si estuviera parando un golpe.

-¿Qué pretendes, lagartija?

-Nada, solo quería comprobar algo que me llamó la atención.

-¿No puedes hacerlo sin tocarme?

-En este momento, eres tú quien me toca a mí.

MM lo soltó como si quemara.

-Di de una vez qué es lo que quieres y deja de fastidiar.

-Creo que necesitas retocarte el tinte.

-¿Ah?

-Se te notan las raíces. No pongas esa cara, mejor agradece que te aviso antes de que alguien más lo note.

MM soltó un par de maldiciones en italiano.

-¿Para qué te lo tiñes? Tu color natural es muy bo…

_-¡Este_ es mi color natural!

-"Era", pretérito simple del verbo "ya no", y desde hace años.

-Bah.

-Ni que fuera un gran secreto. ¿O ya se te olvidó la vez que te falló el tinte y tuviste el cabello lavanda durante semanas?

-¿"Lavanda"? ¿Por qué no dices "morado", como la gente normal?

-Porque _lavanda_ era el tono exacto.

MM resopló.

-No me gusta tener el pelo gris –refunfuñó.

-Estás en tu derecho, pero sería bueno que cambiaras de tinte, el que usas no cubre bien las canas.

MM resopló otra vez. Llevaba rato buscando a Afrodita por todo el Santuario y había terminado por sentarse a esperar cerca de la Casa de Aries, seguro de que el Caballero de Piscis no se atrevería a desafiar las órdenes de Atenea alejándose demasiado. _Tenía_ que volver a alguna hora.

Era realmente una mala suerte el que Misty anduviera por ahí y se le antojara la pésima idea de hacerle compañía mientras esperaba. Luego de su conversación con Mara, Misty era realmente la última persona que deseaba ver. No había logrado convencerla del todo sobre el hecho de que su hijo estaba vivo, pero al menos la dama (o antigua dama, ahora era _su_ encargada de la limpieza) había prometido que iría al Santuario al día siguiente.

Debería avisarle a Misty.

Pero no le daba la gana.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Misty de repente.

MM miró hacia donde señalaba y luego corrió. Llegó justo a tiempo para sostener a Aioria antes de que se desplomara.

-¿Qué pasa, Leo? –preguntó, alarmado.

-Nos atacaron –Aioria le dirigió una mirada de desesperación-. Se llevaron a Piscis.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

**El anciano sacerdote:** ¿Recuerdan el primer volumen del manga? Digamos que es el mismo sacerdote ;D


	21. Apareció el perdido

**Capítulo veintiuno**

**Un poco de descoordinación**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Apareció el perdido y más valía que no hubiese aparecido**

* * *

**A medio camino (por aire) entre Grecia y Japón**

* * *

Kanon levantó la mirada de su laptop y estudió a Julián.

Viajar en avión no era del gusto del muchacho (si fuera por él, todos sus viajes serían en barco), pero después de su última experiencia con la Otra Dimensión parecía estar apañándoselas mejor que de costumbre para disimular su incomodidad.

-Bien, avisté a todos los que debían recibir aviso. El personal de tu casa en Honshu debe estar ya en un saludable estado de pánico.

-Su pánico habría sido mucho peor si simplemente hubiéramos _aparecido_ ahí sin avisar, como pretendía Saori.

-Cierto, qué lástima, ¿no? Pero ya habrá otras ocasiones para provocar ataques de histeria.

-Jah.

-Debo admitir que me siento algo orgulloso de ti hoy.

-¿En serio?

No fue fácil continuar como si no notara que contaba de repente con toda la atención de Julián. En Japón encontrarían a otros miembros de la familia Solo (seguramente sería cuestión de horas que se dejaran caer por ahí) y empleados no necesariamente leales a Julián que los observarían como un científico a un virus recién descubierto. A ninguno de los dos le convenía que se notara la importancia que daba Julián a cualquier signo de aprobación por su parte.

-Retrasar el viaje, enviarme al Santuario Submarino a recoger un par de maletas y los pasaportes, entrar _legalmente_ a Japón, todo eso es muy sensato de tu parte. Me consta que los viajes repentinos de los dioses son un dolor de cabeza para los gobiernos del Mundo Exterior y la culpa de cualquier embrollo que surja a partir de apariciones y desapariciones repentinas de ciertos personajes famosos siempre recae en algún pobre empleado. En este momento hay personas en Grecia y Japón que te deben el alimento de sus hijos.

-Oh, por favor –Julián giró los ojos, fingiendo exasperación-. No significa nada para mí la gratitud de algún burócrata de rango medio o bajo.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de la fábula del león y el ratón? No hay aliado pequeño y el asunto no se limita a empleados de poca monta, a esos se les usa como cabezas de turco para resolver las pesadillas diplomáticas y legales que crean los dioses sin darse cuenta, pero las altas esferas también estarán agradecidas por tu consideración.

-Soy el avatar de un dios, su agradecimiento no…

-No hay aliado pequeño –insistió Kanon, ya sin sonreír-, de la misma manera que no hay enemigo pequeño. _Nunca subestimes_, Julián. Ese fue nuestro error con los Caballeros de Bronce.

-Hn –a eso Julián no podía replicar como le habría gustado. Era cierto que había actuado contra Atenea manipulado por Kanon, pero tampoco había tenido nada en contra de su idea-. No me digas que estás aprovechando el plan de Atenea para corregir errores de estrategia.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos a tener que lidiar con tus primos luego de unas vacaciones demasiado largas y además nos embarcaremos en un juego de astucia con la familia Kido: es una excelente oportunidad para que ejercites tu talento como estratega y diplomático.

-Soy el dueño de una empresa comercial, no un político.

-Gobiernas a los Pueblos del Mar en nombre de Poseidón y la empresa que heredaste de tus padres puede alterar el orden mundial. Tú mismo lo dijiste la última vez que estuvimos en Canadá, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue precisamente el día en que Julián descubrió que Kanon y sus amigos eran parte de una orden sagrada que servía (al menos en teoría) a un dios griego.

-"Puedo destruir la economía de países pequeños" –respondió, citándose a sí mismo.

-Exacto. Pero me parece que puedes hablar más bien de países medianos. Hasta puedes incomodar bastante a algunos grandes.

-Viva yo –gruñó Julián con sarcasmo-. No me interesa nada de eso. Es más, creo que Diógenes el Cínico tenía razón cuando visitaba el mercado y se reía al ver todo lo que _no_ necesitaba.

-Bravo por ti, aunque eso es fácil decirlo cuando nunca te ha faltado nada. Debes tener en cuenta que hay muchas personas que te deben obediencia, pero en realidad estarían muy felices de arrebatarte todo eso que _no_ necesitas… y lo que _sí_ necesitas, también.

-Cierto, recuerdo que una vez alguien me convenció de inundar medio planeta y declarar la guerra a los dioses.

-Y fue endemoniadamente fácil. Siendo sincero, me aterroriza la sola idea de que alguien más pueda manipularte y tener éxito donde yo fracasé.

-Tú no fracasaste. Atenea te detuvo.

-Ikki del Fénix me detuvo. Atenea cree en el libre albedrío y me iba a permitir llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias de mis acciones; el Fénix fue el que se tomó el trabajo de enfrentarme con argumentos adecuados como para detenerme en seco.

-¿Las… "últimas consecuencias"?

-Si hubiese querido luchar contra ella hasta el final, me hubiera permitido hacerlo. Si hubiese querido morir… no me lo habría impedido.

Julián lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero… eres su hermano…

-Durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, Saga eligió morir y ella respetó su decisión, mientras que salvó a sus Cinco de Bronce de heridas mucho más graves que la que sufrió mi hermano… nuestro hermano, suyo y mío –Kanon miró hacia la ventanilla. Lo único que se distinguía afuera era cielo y nubes-. Yo tuve intención de morir, hasta que sentí el tridente y pensé "caramba, duele".

-Oye…

-Entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad prefería seguir con vida.

-Uh… Pues… realmente me alegro de que Atenea decidiera salvarte.

Kanon sonrió a medias al tiempo que cerraba la laptop.

-Oh, sí, yo también. Sobre todo porque no fue ella.

-¿De qué…?

-Julián.

-Ah, ratas. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

-Lo sospechaba, pero Saori me lo confirmó ayer. Gracias, Julián.

-…De nada.

* * *

**Cercanías de Rodorio**

* * *

-Si van a trabajar con nosotros, será mejor que empiecen a moverse.

Arturo suspiró y obedeció. Tuvo que darle un tirón a Antares, pero al menos eso bastó para que su hermano se pusiera en movimiento. Estaban cansados y tenían hambre, sin embargo, eso tendría que esperar hasta que hubieran completado al menos media jornada de trabajo, según parecía.

No acababa de entender qué era ese lugar (o _cuándo_, porque parecía que hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo), pero era una suerte el que el dueño de aquellos rebaños necesitara contratar más pastores, de otro modo habrían acabado pidiendo limosna o robando antes de poder orientarse ahí.

La chica a la que habían encargado de enseñarles el oficio (al menos él pensaba que era una chica, porque "Algia" sonaba a nombre de chica, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era él o ella, y los demás pastores la llamaban "Alges") caminaba con rapidez rumbo a la ladera de la montaña donde estaban las ovejas.

Casi tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla.

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –preguntó Afrodita durante la cena (efectivamente, había miel _en todo_, cosa que no había creído posible).

-Toda la vida. Me trajeron cuando era muy pequeño.

-¿Cuántas personas viven en la mansión?

-En este lado, solo Meliseo, el Amo y yo… tú también, ahora. Sé que la dama silenciosa tiene otras habitaciones y sus propios sirvientes. Y las brujas tienen para sí la mayor parte del edificio principal. Los sirvientes de ellas van y vienen. Sé que son más, pero solo conozco a Eris y sus hermanos.

Eso no era bueno.

-¿Quiénes son esas brujas que mencionas? ¿Sabes sus nombres?

-Son muy feas –Astarté hizo un moín-. Solo tienen un ojo y un diente para las tres, y los comparten. Les dicen…

-¿Las Grayas?

-Sí, justamente.

-¿Qué más puedes decirme de la dama silenciosa?

-Le gusta la oscuridad y nunca sale de sus aposentos. Ahí hace más frío que en el resto de la casa. Meliseo es quien le dice "la dama silenciosa", creo que le da miedo pronunciar su nombre.

-¿La has visto alguna vez?

-He hablado con ella, pero no llegué a distinguir su cara, es muy oscuro donde vive. Meliseo me tiene prohibido acercarme.

Eso tampoco era bueno.

-¿Y el… Amo?

-A ese no lo he visto nunca. Meliseo solo lo llama "Amo" y Eris se refiere a él como "tu Amo" cuando le habla a Meliseo. Sé que es un dios griego muy antiguo, y nada más.

Había demasiados niveles de "antiguo" entre los dioses griegos. ¿Tan antiguo como los hijos del Abismo, como los del Océano o como los tres nacidos del Caos?

Peor aun: ¿tan antiguo como el Caos… o tal vez más?

Afrodita decidió guardar todo eso para sí, no tenía caso acosar a preguntas a Astarté cuando era evidente que sabía demasiado poco. Sería mejor observar sus alrededores, así que pasó el resto de la cena dejando que el muchacho guiara la conversación y luego, en la noche, volvieron al jardín para estudiar las constelaciones.

* * *

-Aquella de allá… ¿la ves? Cuenta tres estrellas hacia la izquierda. ¿Ves que hay una más brillante que las otras? Esa es Formalhualt, la estrella Alfa. Su nombre es árabe y significa "boca del pez". A partir de ella puedes trazar una línea imaginaria y ver ese pez como un rombo. Luego hay una cinta que une su cola con la del otro pez.

-¿Por qué están atados?

-Ocurrió durante una de las batallas de la guerra entre los Olímpicos y los Titanes. Un gigante empezó a arrojar montañas contra los dioses y ellos tuvieron que huir. Afrodita y su hijo Eros se lanzaron al mar y se transformaron en peces, nadaron hasta Egipto antes de lograr ponerse a salvo de sus perseguidores, pero Eros era muy joven entonces y su madre tuvo miedo de que se perdiera en el mar, ella conocía mejor el camino y por eso lo sujetó con una cinta, para que no se alejara mucho de ella. Para cualquier persona del signo Piscis, la familia es algo muy importante.

Astarté apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Afrodita; ya era muy tarde y estaba cansado, pero se resistía a dormir.

-Me alegra que estés aquí –comentó.

-¿Sí?

-Había estudiado las constelaciones, pero nunca las había buscado en el cielo.

-Se ven mejor en el Santuario de Atenea, está en un lugar más alto.

-No importa –Astarté bostezó-. No saldremos nunca de aquí, pero me basta con no estar solo.

-¿Sí?

-Tú eres como yo.

-¿Un prisionero?

-No, un avatar.

-Solo por accidente –Afrodita se dio cuenta entonces de que el joven se había quedado dormido-. Genial, otro que duerme mejor si me usa como almohada.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo Meliseo, que acababa de llegar al jardín-. Forman un lindo cuadro ustedes dos.

Instintivamente, Afrodita rodeó con un brazo a Astarté. Meliseo sonrió.

-¿Cuál fue el propósito de secuestrar a esta criatura?

-¿De qué hablas? Astarté no fue secuestrado: sus padres lo abandonaron y yo hice una obra de caridad al ofrecerle un hogar.

-No creo una palabra al respecto.

-Como prefieras. El caso es que le permití vivir aquí para ofrecerle un cuerpo temporal a la Dama Niké, dado que su cuerpo real está fuera de su alcance. Una función que tú estás cumpliendo ahora. ¿Tal vez debería desechar al niño?

-Desgraciado.

-Quiero hablar con Niké.

-Ella duerme y yo no voy a perturbar su descanso solo porque desees hablarle.

La sonrisa de Meliseo desapareció y sus ojos se llenaron de dureza.

-Si te mato en este momento, Niké tendrá que buscar otro cuerpo y el avatar más cercano es este muchachito, así que no me importará si tengo que matarte, insolente.

Afrodita le sostuvo la mirada.

-Me doy cuenta –respondió con frialdad-, pero la diosa duerme. ¿Crees que no he intentado contactar con ella desde el segundo en que vi a los Areidas? ¡Está agotada! Casi tres mil años prisionera en un báculo, con su cosmos siendo drenado en forma constante… no tiene fuerzas ni para mantenerse despierta y dormirá hasta que se haya recuperado un poco. Por lo que sé, eso puede tardar el resto de mi vida.

-Ya veo. Espero, por tu bien, que ella logre despertar antes de que mi Amo pierda la paciencia.

-Despertará cuando pueda hacerlo y ni un segundo antes. ¿Es que no les enseñan lógica a ustedes?

Meliseo iba a contestar, pero se contuvo. Reemplazó su expresión colérica con una sonrisa estudiada y enredó un mechón del cabello de Afrodita entre sus dedos, en una actitud falsamente afectuosa.

-No había visto a Astarté así de contento en los diez años que he cuidado de él. Parece que le has caído en gracia y tengo la impresión de que has empezado a tomarle algún afecto. Me figuro que te habrás dado cuenta del grave error que cometiste al no disimularlo mejor… Creo que preferirás ahorrarte un peso en la conciencia y…

-Protector de las Abejas –interrumpió Afrodita, imitando perfectamente la entonación y el ritmo de Meliseo-, mis primeras lecciones de retórica las recibí de Apolo en persona, y las más importantes las aprendí en el Santuario de Atenea: no pierdas tu tiempo aburriéndome y ve al grano. Si vas a amenazarme, hazlo directamente y _quizá_ incluso logres que te desprecie un poco menos. Ah, y, por favor, deja en paz mi cabello.

-Está bien –Meliseo soltó su cabello y abandonó toda pretensión de gentileza-. Avísame en cuanto Niké despierte o este niño sufrirá. Llévame la contraria, y entonces te mataré y el niño tomará tu lugar como avatar de Niké. ¿Satisfecho?

-Eso fue tolerable. Me doy por enterado. Obviamente, no te haré promesas.

Meliseo levantó la cabeza en un gesto lleno de indiferencia.

-Hace rato que pasó la hora de dormir para Astarté. Llévalo adentro.

-Sí.

-¿Sí, qué?

Afrodita se levantó en silencio, tomó en brazos a Astarté y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya en el umbral, miró de nuevo a Meliseo por encima del hombro.

-Soy el avatar de la Victoria. Si crees que voy a dirigirme a un simple daimon como si fuera mi superior, puedes esperar sentado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Astarté, pudo sentir el cosmos de Meliseo hirviendo de cólera y se permitió una sonrisa leve.

* * *

**Cercanías de la ciudad Chiba, Isla Honshu, Japón**

* * *

Chiba es la capital de su prefectura, una ciudad importante en la bahía de Tokio, en Honshu, la isla principal de Japón.

Hay grandes edificios en toda la ciudad y mucho movimiento, pero el lugar al que Saori se dirigió nada más recibir a Julián y Kanon (sin casi darles tiempo ni de saludar) parecía una burbuja en el tiempo.

La propiedad estaba rodeada por una anticuada empalizada de madera, y árboles, casi un bosque, que impedían que los sonidos de la ciudad llegaran hasta la casa ubicada en el centro.

Los pocos sirvientes que atendían aquella pequeña finca perteneciente a la familia Kido se apresuraron a presentar sus respetos entre reverencias, muy sorprendidos de verla ahí. Eran en su mayoría personas ancianas. Saori tuvo palabras amables para cada uno de ellos (cosa que los sorprendió bastante, ninguno esperaba que supiera sus nombres) y pidió hablar con el dueño de la casa.

El más anciano de los servidores, Yuto, un hombre alto y muy delgado, de aspecto tan frágil que parecía estar a punto de partirse en dos, intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Kohana, la regordeta ama de llaves.

-La dueña es usted, Kido-sama.

-Quise decir… ¿Mi tío abuelo podrá recibirnos?

-Su… Oh –Yuto vaciló unos instantes-. Le avisaré de inmediato, Kido-sama.

Kanon aprovechó la pausa para acercarse a Saga, que lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. No habían podido hablar durante el recorrido y aun tenían pendientes un par de explicaciones. Todavía no era el momento, pero era bueno poder darle a entender que no había olvidado.

Aparte de ellos dos, Julián y Saori, también estaban ahí Seiya e Ikki. Eso sorprendió un poco a Kanon, sin imaginar que su hermano estaba todavía más sorprendido que él. Saga conocía mejor a los Cinco y habría escogido a Shiryu o a Hyoga (inclusive a Shun) en lugar de a Ikki para esa visita.

Saori, sin darse por enterada de la curiosidad de los gemelos, ni de la incomodidad de Julián y Seiya, ni del gesto ceñudo de Ikki, agradeció con una sonrisa cuando Yuto le indicó que sería recibida. Le indicó a sus acompañantes que aguardaran en la sala principal (aunque a Seiya pareció no gustarle la idea de perderla de vista) y siguió al mayordomo hasta un salón más pequeño, decorado al estilo tradicional.

Allí la esperaba otro anciano.

-Así que la nieta de Mitsumasa ha venido a verme.

Saori se esforzó por sonreír mientras estudiaba a Kido Yushiro, el último de los sobrinos de Kido Mitsumasa, tan abiertamente como él a ella.

Sabía que tenía setenta años y podía ver en ese momento que su cabello era blanco como nieve, pero resultaba demasiado difícil no mirarlo sin pensar en Shun. Era muchísimo mayor que el Caballero de Andrómeda, cierto, pero su voz era engañosamente joven y su piel casi no tenía arrugas.

"Comeaños" pensó Saori para sus adentros. "Seguro que a los veinte todavía aparentaba quince, y a los cuarenta parecía de veinte. Me pregunto qué irán a pensar Shun, Sean y Esmeralda cuando se miren en este espejo."

Sin embargo, Yushiro no era Shun y Saori se recordó a sí misma que era mejor tener eso presente, porque el rostro inexpresivo del hombre (probablemente una de las razones de que tuviera tan pocas arrugas) debería hacer pensar más bien en Hades: más antiguo que anciano, cargado con un dolor insondable y (lo peor de todo), con pleno derecho a albergar odio y resentimiento.

-Tío abuelo Yushiro –saludó ella. En realidad, debería llamarlo "primo", pero para los planes que tenía, le servía más empezar a usar con él un parentesco que lo aproximara lo más posible a la autoridad de Mitsumasa frente al resto de la familia.

-No me insultes invocando un parentesco que sabes que no tenemos –no había cólera en la voz de Yushiro, pero eso mismo puso en tensión a la parte de Saori que era la diosa de la Estrategia. Es fácil lidiar con la gente colérica y apasionada, pero el "agua mansa" siempre es impredecible.

-Ser adoptada no me hace menos nieta de tu tío.

-Yo no me apresuraría tanto en defender una relación con ese hombre, teniendo en cuenta que fue el responsable directo de la muerte del ochenta y cinco por ciento de sus propios hijos… Ah, ¿sorprendida? ¿No esperabas que supiera _eso?_ Inclúyelo en tus cálculos, jovencita, porque si yo, que estoy prisionero aquí, sé acerca de sus hijos, el resto de los viejos buitres están todavía mejor enterados.

Era un buen consejo, pero Saori supuso que esa información no era una ofrenda de amistad, sino un intento por sacarla de balance, el viejo era astuto… mejor para ambos. ¿Sería posible obtener un poco más antes de tener que empezar a ofrecer?

-No hace mucho que lo saben –respondió con cautela-. Quieren usar eso para controlarme, pero todavía no están seguros de cómo.

Yushiro le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

-Salta a la vista. Si lo hubieran sabido antes, te habrían reemplazado con cualquiera de ellos tan pronto como murió Mitsumasa.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

-Ya no son niños. A un niño le dices qué hacer. Un adolescente es peligroso porque quiere hacer su voluntad y es inestable, impredecible. Pero no es solo eso: Mitsumasa los crió (si a eso podemos llamar "crianza") y nadie en la familia quiere otro Mitsumasa al mando.

-¿Entonces, cómo van a usarlos para controlarme?

-Amenazándote con revelar su existencia. Esperan que el temor de perder tu posición y la fortuna Kido sea suficiente como para dominarte. En realidad, a ellos tampoco les interesa que se sepa: uno solo de los quince que reclamara su herencia bastaría para dejar a todos los buitres por fuera.

Saori asintió y decidió que Yushiro le agradaba. Sus lazos con la familia Kido habían quedado roto muchos años atrás, por lo que (probablemente) no actuaría en su contra solo por lealtad familiar. Ahora bien, sus lazos con la Orden probablemente estaban muy resentidos luego de una cautividad tan larga.

Con una sonrisa plácida, empezó a explicar sus planes mientras Yushiro (silencioso y con una expresión ilegible) servía para ella el té.

* * *

Saori se tardaba bastante en volver, pero sus acompañantes no percibían peligro.

Mientras Julián recorría por cuarta o quinta vez el jardín (en cuyo centro destacaba, completamente chocante con el resto del ambiente, una estatua de Atenea con una espada en una mano y la otra cerrada frente a ella, como si sostuviera algo que ya no estaba ahí), Kanon aprovechó para acercarse a Saga y contarle un par de cosas de las que todavía no había podido hablarle. La cara de incredulidad de su gemelo compensó sobradamente el esfuerzo.

-Dragones –dijo Saga, a medio camino entre una pregunta y una muestra de exasperación.

-Pues sí. ¿Recuerdas que siempre quise una mascota?

-Eres demasiado irresponsable hasta para cuidar un cactus, nadie en su sano juicio te confiaría un cachorro de algo, mucho menos tres.

-Oye, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó con el cactus.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por lo menos conoces sus nombres?

-Ya te lo dije: Laoda, Laoer y Laosan.

Saga apretó los dientes. Aquellos no eran nombres, ¿era que Kanon jamás había prestado atención cuando Shion intentaba enseñarles chino?

-¿Y así quieres salir adelante en un embrollo de esta magnitud? ¿Qué sabes tú de criar dragones?

Kanon frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-Pues gracias por tus palabras de aliento, hermano mayor. Sé que todo saldrá bien ahora que cuento con tu apoyo –contestó, sarcástico.

-No es cosa de broma, se trata de seres vivos.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!

-¡Baja la voz! –Saga miró de reojo a Seiya, que los contemplaba con inquietud.

-Hay otros tres dragones y creo que…

-Una madre primeriza que debe estar absolutamente desorientada. Un cachorro un poco mayor que los otros tres, al que más bien deberían estar criando en lugar de tener que ayudar a criar a los más pequeños y un anciano demente que ya intentó asesinar al resto, y a ti también. ¿Seguro que puedes con todo?

Kanon abrió la boca para responder, seguro de que iba a arrepentirse de lo que diría en el momento mismo en que las palabras abandonaran sus labios, pero Saga no pareció notarlo y siguió hablando.

-Necesitas consultar con alguien más. Alguien que sepa sobre dragones y pueda orientarte, pero que no esté mezclado con el conflicto de esa familia.

Kanon se quedó con la boca abierta unos instantes antes de recordar cómo cerrarla.

-¿Vas a sugerirme a alguien?

-No conozco dragones, pero voy a empezar a preguntar tan pronto como pueda. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Sí… -Kanon meditó un poco al respecto-. Necesito encontrar el equivalente draconiano de un pediatra.

-De preferencia alguien que pueda aconsejarte teniendo en cuenta las diferencias biológicas y culturales.

-Y que no sea súbdito de Shuolong.

-Justamente. Hum, Atenea regresa.

Saori, acompañada por Yushiro, salía de la casa para reunirse con ellos. Kanon fue de inmediato con Julián, a quien Saori ya estaba presentando con el anciano.

-Ya los rumores entre la familia Kido deben estar tomando vuelo –comentó Saori, luego de comprobar que no había ni un solo sirviente a la vista, cada cual debía estar informando a alguno de sus parientes adoptivos-, y tío abuelo Yushiro ha aceptado acompañarnos a Grecia, una vez que haya podido liberarlo de esta prisión.

-¿Prisión? –dijo Ikki, con un dejo de sarcasmo. El muchacho paseó una mirada por el jardín, la empalizada de madera, la casa antigua y los senderos vacíos, para luego mirar sombrío al anciano-. No me explico qué te retuvo aquí. Yo me habría marchado hace mucho.

Los labios de Yushiro se curvaron ligeramente con el fantasma de una sonrisa. Echó hacia atrás las mangas de su kimono y le mostró los brazos a Ikki. En cada uno portaba un pesado brazalete de hierro.

-Tienen grabado el nombre de Atenea –dijo Seiya, sorprendido.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Ikki.

-Es más que suficiente –dijo Saga.

Ikki vio que Kanon, Julián y Seiya asentían, y frunció el ceño, actuaban como si se tratara de algo de conocimiento general.

-No veo cómo –insistió.

-Observa –respondió Yushiro.

Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la propiedad. Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del portón, se escuchó un tintineo metálico, que fue haciéndose más fuerte con rapidez: a medida que se acercaba a los límites del jardín, los demás pudieron ver materializándose unas cadenas de gruesos eslabones que iban volviéndose más sólidas y más reales con cada paso, hasta que llegó un momento (cuando ya estaba a un paso de hallarse fuera) en que no le permitieron avanzar más.

Ikki pudo ver entonces que las cadenas estaban unidas a los brazaletes de Yushiro y que sus extremos estaban sujetos por el puño cerrado de la estatua de Atenea que tanto desentonaba en el jardín japonés.

-De acuerdo con Mitsumasa, esto fue un decreto de Atenea –explicó Yushiro-. No creo ofender a la diosa si admito que a lo largo de los primeros años intenté a diario destruir su estatua. Es… muy resistente.

-Hefesto la hizo para mí hace mucho tiempo; mantuve prisionero con ella a uno de los Titanes durante siglos –dijo Saori-. No sabía que estuviera en Japón.

-No lo sabías… -murmuró Yushiro, reflexivo. Guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego miró con interés a Saori-. Dime, diosa de la Sabiduría, ¿puedo conservar la esperanza de que no hayas extraviado la llave?

Saori rió brevemente.

-Por si acaso, traje dos. Saga, Kanon, ¿serían tan amables…?

-Eh… sí, claro. ¿Quieres que destruya toda la estatua o solo que le arranque el brazo?

-¡Kanon! –exclamó Saga.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ella misma…!

-¿Es que nunca te cansas de ponerme en vergüenza?

-¿En serio quieres una respuesta a eso?

-¡Esperen los dos! –interrumpió Saori, riendo-. No es necesario romper nada, solo abran los brazaletes.

-¿Abrirlos? –dijo Kanon, confundido.

Saga ya se había acercado a Yushiro, que extendió un brazo sin decir palabra. El Caballero de Oro examinó el brazalete, sin encontrar ningún cierre, era como si el objeto estuviera hecho de una sola pieza. Luego lo tocó, y en ese instante el brazalete se abrió y cayó al suelo.

-Justo así –dijo Saori-. Tu turno, Kanon.

-Sí… claro…

Luego de abrir el segundo brazalete como lo había hecho Saga, Kanon le dirigió una mirada cargada de extrañeza a Saori.

-Es como con la vasija de Poseidón. ¿No es un tanto contraproducente el que cualquiera pueda romper tu sello?

-Oh, jamás dije que "cualquiera" pudiera hacerlo.

-¿El sello de Atenea puede ser anulado por un Caballero de Oro? –preguntó Saga-. Pero Kanon no…

-Tampoco dije eso –replicó Saori, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Pero, entonces…

La expresión de Saori cambió de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Saga, cortando las preguntas que deseaba hacer Kanon.

-Hay un problema en el Santuario. Debemos regresar de inmediato –Saori se dirigió a Julián-. Temo que nuestro plan tendrá que esperar un poco.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Kanon y Julián se quedarían unos días en Japón, como invitados de Saori en la mansión Kido y con Yushiro como anfitrión, cosa que haría aumentar de volumen los rumores entre la familia adoptiva de Saori (y los parientes de Julián), mientras Saori y sus Caballeros regresaban a Grecia.

Nada más poner un pie en el Santuario, Shion le informó del ataque sufrido por Aioria y la desaparición de Afrodita.

-Fobos, sin duda alguna –dijo Saori.

-Hemos registrado los alrededores, pero creo que se encuentra en el Areópago. Solo estaba esperando una orden suya para…

-No.

-¿Alteza?

-Los Areidas no le harán daño, no mientras sea el avatar de Niké. No vamos a iniciar hostilidades atacando la casa de Ares.

Mientras hablaba, Saori fingió no ver la manera en que Saga se alejaba disimuladamente de ellos.

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

-Es hora –decidió Afrodita.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Astarté.

-Si hay algo de este sitio que desees conservar, ve a buscarlo. Nos vamos.

-¿Irnos? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

-Procura llevar contigo solo lo que puedas cargar. Si tenemos que luchar para abrirnos paso, será mejor no tener estorbos.

-Eh… bueno…

**Entrada del Santuario**

Ataviado con la armadura de Géminis, Saga se acercaba a la entrada al Santuario sin haber logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para empezar a formular un plan.

La calma con la que Saori había asumido que Afrodita estaría bien casi había logrado hacerlo gritar con desesperación. Y el que Shion aceptara eso sin discutirlo siquiera…

No tuvo más remedio que alejarse, de lo contrario acabaría diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. O, peor aun, algo que lo que _no _se arrepentiría.

Por eso, fue un alivio para él escuchar de pronto la voz de MM.

-Me alegra verte –dijo Saga. En verdad era una suerte: había buscado al Caballero de Cáncer en la Cuarta Casa sin hallar el menor rastro, de modo que ya se había resignado a partir sin él cuando lo encontró enzarzado en una discusión con Mu y Aioria justo en los límites del terreno sagrado. Un poco aparte de ellos, Esmeralda los contemplaba con inquietud.

-Y yo me alegro de verte. Ayúdame para convencer a este imbécil de no ir a buscar problemas al Areópago –dijo MM, con aire cansado.

-¿Cómo? –Saga no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar-. En realidad esperaba que tú me acompañaras al Areópago.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿No estás enterado de que los Areidas se llevaron a Afrodita?

-Sí lo estoy, desde que Leo llegó con la noticia. Y también estoy enterado de que la orden es esperar hasta que Atenea ordene otra cosa.

-¿Y desde cuándo sigues las órdenes?

MM reaccionó como si Saga acabara de abofetearlo.

-¡Puedes acusarme de muchas cosas, Saga de Géminis, pero jamás he desobedecido una orden del Patriarca!

Esta vez fue Saga el que reaccionó mal.

-¡¿Estás refiriéndote a Arles?!

-Sí. Y también a Shion. El jefe manda, yo obedezco.

-¡Estamos hablando de Afrodita! ¿No crees que está en peligro?

-Tal vez. Pero no voy a ir en su busca. No esta vez.

-¿Por qué no? –reclamó Saga.

Los ojos de MM se desviaron hacia Esmeralda por un segundo.

-Tengo una responsabilidad aquí –respondió en voz baja.

Saga inclinó la cabeza y el cabello ocultó sus ojos.

-Me disculpo. No debí tratar de obligarte a elegir entre Afrodita y tu hermana.

-No estoy escogiendo entre mi hermana y mi _sorellina,_ eso sería imposible –dijo MM, repentinamente irritado-. Estoy escogiendo _confiar_ en que Lucy puede cuidarse y que Atenea ya nos habría enviado en su búsqueda si no fuera así. ¿No confías en _tu_ diosa, Saga?

Fue bastante complicado para el Caballero de Géminis resistir la tentación de borrar la sonrisa cínica de MM a puñetazos.

-Sé que tienes razón, es solo que eso no me sirve de nada.

-Diantres, Saga…

-No te preocupes, iré solo.

-Solo, no. Yo voy también –intervino Aioria.

MM hizo un gesto de exasperación.

-¡Y sigues con eso! De entre todos los payasos del circo, eres uno de los que menos esperaba ver en el desfile –declaró.

-No estoy cien por ciento seguro de qué quisiste decir con eso, pero intuyo que hay un insulto en alguna parte.

-No sería raro –admitió MM-. Pero, ¿no crees que tu hermano _mayor_ puede tener algunas objeciones a que vayas así a…?

-Y yo que creía que te preocupaba tu _novia._

La sonrisa de MM se congeló y luego desapareció. A pesar de que veía cumplido (más o menos) su deseo, Saga se sintió todavía más molesto que antes. Si esos dos empezaban un pleito, no habría manera de salir disimuladamente del Santuario.

-¿Saben qué? Lárguense los dos. Que les vaya bien. Si cuando regresen se encuentran con que Lucy volvió por su cuenta, que la diosa se enfadó con ustedes y que nuestro máximo jerarca los desterró a los dos de por vida a la cocina, sepan que yo estaré riéndome –Mu abrió la boca para protestar, pero MM levantó una mano para pedir silencio-. Espera, Aries. Sabes perfectamente que no va a servir de nada tratar de razonar con ellos. Tenemos solo dos opciones: o los detenemos por la fuerza…

-Jah, como si pudieras –terció Aioria.

-…o llamamos a los demás para que nos ayuden a detenerlos por la fuerza. Eso sí que sería épico, pero no resolvería nada. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es permitir que estos dos se salgan con la suya y luego asuman las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Nuestro deber es impedir que hagan una estupidez –dijo Mu, frunciendo el ceño-. Si salen de aquí, estarán haciéndolo en rebeldía y nosotros seríamos sus cómplices por inacción.

-¿O sea que no estás de acuerdo con mi sugerencia y prefieres _tratar_ de detener al más poderoso de los Caballeros de Oro y al tercero más terco de _todos_ los Caballeros de Atenea, sin más ayuda que la mía?

Eso logró que Mu lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a detenerlos?

Por segunda vez, MM dejó de sonreír.

-…Te _hubiera_ ayudado si no te hubieras sorprendido tanto.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ondas Infernales!

Saga ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Mu desapareció de la vista de todos, pero Aioria saltó hacia delante y agarró al Caballero de Cáncer por la garganta.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Mu?!

-¡Quítame las patas de encima, animal! –MM se soltó de un manotazo-. ¡Nada más lo envié al inframundo!

-¡Maldito traidor…!

-¿Ya vas a empezar con los apodos? ¡Deberías darme las gracias!

-¡Eres un psicópata!

-Y tú, un imbécil, pero nadie te lo echa en cara.

-Basta –intervino Saga.

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que hizo este…?!

-Sí. Gracias, Cáncer.

-No me lo agradezcas, porque te lo pienso cobrar. Bien caro. Sobre todo si Aries me da una paliza por esto.

-¡¿Géminis?! –insistió Aioria.

-Ah, meheracle –MM giró los ojos con fastidio-. Una de sus especialidades es la teleportación, volverá aquí tan pronto como se dé cuenta de en dónde está. Lo que les da a ustedes dos algo así como medio minuto para alejarse lo más que puedan antes de que regrese.

Saga asintió y empezó a correr. Aioria dudó todavía unos instantes, y lo siguió.

-Angello. ¿Estás seguro de que Lucy no necesita ayuda? –preguntó Esmeralda.

A MM le hubiera gustado poder tranquilizarla, pero Mu eligió justo ese momento para regresar. El Caballero de Aries apareció frente a ellos con una expresión sombría, su cosmos (furioso y al máximo) hacía que se le agitara el cabello como un muy mal augurio de lo que le esperaba al Caballero de Cáncer.

-Hola, Mu –saludó MM.

-Tú –Mu apretó los puños-. Sabes que te buscaste lo que va a sucederte, ¿verdad?

MM hizo una reverencia.

-Desde que llegaste al Santuario te consideré un santurrón insoportable, superado únicamente por Shura y Shaka. Nada más me arrepiento de no haber podido enviarte antes a pasear por el Yomotsu. Bien, ya dije lo que llevo años deseando poder decirte, hágase la justicia, según como sea que la defines.

-¡Un momento! –protestó Esmeralda.

-No te acerques –advirtió MM-. Tranquila, niña, no va a matarme. Puede que me mande al hospital, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

-¡Angello!

Mu titubeó un poco y su cosmos se apagó.

-Dijiste que me habrías ayudado –dijo, sin afirmar ni preguntar del todo.

-¿Eso dije? –MM se rascó la cabeza-. No me acuerdo. Si vas a romperme la cara, sería bueno que empezaras de una vez, me han dicho que es demasiado dura.

-Lo haría con gusto, pero es más urgente que le avise al Patriarca sobre lo que pretenden Saga y Aioria.

Mu les dio la espalda y se alejó escaleras arriba.

-Bueno, esto sí que no me lo esperaba –murmuró MM.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Esmeralda.

-Está subiendo la escalinata para avisar. Es un telépata, igual que el Patriarca, le habría bastado con contactarlo mentalmente.

Esmeralda empezó a sentirse tranquila por primera vez desde el inicio de la discusión.

-¿Está dándoles tiempo para que se alejen más?

-Quién lo diría, ¿verdad?

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

Encontrar cómo saltar el muro no fue problema para los Caballeros de Oro, pero avanzar hasta la mansión no fue tan sencillo.

Saga deseaba llamar a Afrodita a gritos, pero sabía que no era prudente: si no podía percibir su cosmos, estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlo o tenía una muy buena razón para permanecer oculto.

Aquel jardín abandonado se había vuelto una jungla. ¿Cómo era posible que las plantas siguieran verdes con la sequía que azotaba el resto de la isla? No tardaron en escuchar ruido de agua, había por lo menos una fuente en alguna parte del jardín (probablemente más de una) y el sistema de irrigación debía ser realmente bueno.

Siguieron avanzando hacia donde distinguían (entre los árboles y la maleza) lo que debía ser el edificio principal. Era un trabajo arduo el abrirse paso.

Ya iban más o menos por la mitad cuando se encontraron (o, más bien, Aioria casi chocó) con un chacal. El animal (una hembra, por más señas) estaba echado en un montón de hojas secas y se levantó al verlos. No parecía asustada y simplemente se quedó mirándolos.

-Un chacal dorado –dijo Saga, en voz baja-. Originarios de Egipto, creo.

La hembra de chacal asintió y Saga casi podría jurar que sonreía.

Por supuesto, si era un animal sagrado, quizá tendría la extraordinaria inteligencia que llegaban a adquirir algunas de las mascotas de los dioses. Repentinamente esperanzado, decidió hablarle.

-¿Perteneces a Ares?

El chacal ladeó la cabeza un momento y luego asintió. La impresión de que sonreía se hizo más fuerte y Saga decidió interpretar aquello como un "más o menos" algo socarrón.

-Soy Saga de Géminis y él es Aioria de Leo, servimos a Atenea. Estamos buscando a un amigo. Tenemos razones para creer que lo trajeron aquí en contra de su voluntad. ¿Tienes alguna idea…?

El chacal no lo dejó terminar, asintió con brusquedad, dio media vuelta, avanzó unos pasos y lo miró. Evidentemente, estaba invitándolos a seguirla, y los Caballeros obedecieron.

Con suma facilidad, el chacal los guió hasta una puerta secundaria y dentro de la mansión, como si supiera exactamente a dónde debían ir. Probablemente así era.

-¿Seguro de que deberíamos estar siguiendo a un animal que pertenece a Ares? –preguntó Aioria.

-¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?

-Lo lógico sería que lo fuera.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?

-¿Esperabas que esto fuera fácil?

Aioria guardó silencio unos instantes. En días como ese, resultaba demasiado difícil conciliar la idea de que Saga y Arles habían sido la misma persona. El falso Patriarca siempre estaba tramando planes, unos tras otros, unos dentro de otros. Saga, por otro lado… ¿estaba improvisando?

-No estás siendo muy racional, Géminis.

-Creo que este no es el momento más apropiado para psicoanalizarme.

Ciertamente, no lo era, y Aioria decidió que era más prudente guardar silencio, al menos por un rato.

Era sumamente molesta la sensación que producía el caminar por un suelo pegajoso de mugre. Una parte de la mente de Saga (la parte que lo hacía quisquilloso con el orden y la limpieza) ponderaba (con una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Febe) que aquello no podía ser solamente polvo acumulado.

Tampoco podía ser un infortunado accidente con cera sobre un piso no del todo limpio.

El chacal se detuvo ante una puerta, que empezó a rascar con una pata. Luego de intercambiar una mirada, los Caballeros empujaron la pesada puerta y entraron procurando no hacer ruido.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, la única luz con la que contaban era la que provenía del pasillo que acababan de abandonar, pero fue suficiente como para que descubrieran que había alguien… o algo.

-No es Afrodita –murmuró Saga.

-Gracias a los dioses –replicó Aioria. No le agradaba Afrodita, pero no quería sentirse responsable si algo llegaba a sucederle-. ¿Está… muerto?

-Eso parece. Creo que desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quien hubiese sido, lo habían encadenado en el centro de la habitación, de modo que permaneciera de rodillas, pero con ambos brazos extendidos hacia lo alto. Y lo habían dejado ahí.

El cuerpo era prácticamente piel y huesos mal envueltos en harapos que (siglos antes, quizá) habían sido ropa. La piel tenía el aspecto de pergamino antiguo y Saga supo que no se atrevería a tocarlo por temor a que se desintegrara al menor contacto. Solo el cabello (largo, espléndido, de un inusual tono de rojo) parecía estar vivo.

"Una momia" pensó.

A pesar de que su razonamiento lógico le pedía con insistencia alejarse de ahí lo más posible, Saga se adentró unos pasos más en la habitación. Luego de dudar un poco, siguió caminando y se detuvo a unos tres metros de la momia.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí cuando lo que creía un cadáver… se movió.

Aquello levantó la cabeza y lo miró por entre la cascada de cabello rojo.

Sus ojos eran rojos también.

Luego de un instante, los ojos de aquel ser se cerraron, su cabeza se inclinó lentamente hasta quedar en la posición en que estaba cuando los Caballeros de Oro entraron al recinto, la larga cabellera ocultaba de nuevo su rostro por completo.

En ese instante, escucharon un trueno, seguido por el ruido familiar (y largamente extrañado) de la lluvia.

-¿Viste eso? –preguntó Saga.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Aioria, que estaba mirando al chacal.

Antes de que Saga pudiera responderle, los dos percibieron el cosmos de Afrodita elevándose, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Sin decir una palabra, abandonaron la cámara lo más rápido que pudieron y se adentraron de nuevo en largo corredor, siguiendo el cosmos de Afrodita (cada vez más lejano), pero sin elevar el suyo. Si Afrodita estaba saliendo de ahí por sus propios medios, no querían ponerlo en situación de tener que regresar por ellos si detectaba su presencia.

El chacal los siguió luego de mirar largamente lo que quedaba en el recinto.

Ya estaban a poca distancia de la puerta por la que habían entrado cuando alguien les cortó el paso.

* * *

Para Afrodita no fue ningún problema llegar casi hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Ares, pero, por supuesto, había alguien dispuesto a impedirle salir.

-¿A dónde creen que van? –preguntó Fobos, aburrido.

-¡Te dije que no podríamos escapar! ¡Es imposible! –exclamó Astarté.

-Aprendiz –replicó Afrodita con voz gélida-, esa no es manera de dirigirse a tu Maestro.

-¿"Maestro"? –Fobos sonrió burlón-. Astarté no tiene coordinación ni para mascar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo, ¿y tú quieres convertirlo en un guerrero?

-No en cualquier guerrero, sino en el próximo Caballero de Piscis.

Las carcajadas fueron estruendosas y Astarté se encogió, deseando desaparecer, pero Afrodita mantuvo la calma.

A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de que su plan funcionara, pero eso no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, mucho menos frente a Fobos.

-Estamos bien informados, ¿sabes? De la misma manera en que nos enteramos de tu situación con Niké, supimos además lo del alicorno. ¿Cómo vas a enseñarle, si perdiste tu veneno y, con él, la capacidad de emplear las técnicas de Piscis?

Afrodita se las arregló para permanecer impasible, aunque deseaba preguntarle si estaba confirmando la existencia de un traidor en la Orden por accidente o con intención. En lugar de demostrar su curiosidad, sonrió con petulancia.

Un trueno se escuchó entonces y, acto seguido, empezó a llover a cántaros.

-No todo es rosas y espinas para un Caballero de Piscis –dijo Afrodita.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Te importaría hacerme una demostración?

-Puesto que tú lo pides.

Elevó su cosmos y se maravilló al darse cuenta de algo había cambiado: seguía siendo color oro, pero ahora tenía también un eco luminoso y transparente que se extendía un poco más allá de los límites de la luz dorada, un brillo extra que no habría notado si fuera por lo bien que conocía su propia luz. ¿Sería la influencia purificadora del alicorno o una demostración de la presencia de Niké? En cualquier caso, en lugar de estar acompañado por un leve ascenso en la temperatura (que era lo normal, por la relación entre los Caballeros Dorados y la luz solar), su cosmos parecía generar una brisa fresca, como recién llegada de la cima de una montaña, y llevaba consigo un aroma que Afrodita no tardó en reconocer: era el perfume que se respiraba en el bosque sagrado del Parnaso. Entonces, ¿el cambio era más bien una manifestación del don de Apolo?

No era un buen momento para detenerse a meditar al respecto y guardó el tema para más tarde.

Nunca había intentado invocar su armadura desde tan lejos, pero sabía que Saga (o, más bien, Arles) pudo llamar la suya desde varios kilómetros. La distancia entre la Casa de Piscis y el Areópago era mayor que entre la Casa de Géminis y el Palacio, pero también era menor que el récord logrado por Aioria durante su primera misión como Caballero de Leo.

Pronto sintió el peso familiar y el conocido abrazo de las piezas metálicas al cubrirlo, pero había algo diferente: la armadura ya no era cálida al tacto, aunque tampoco era tan fría como la de Acuario. Más bien hacía pensar en…

"Agua, agua fresca" comprendió Afrodita. "Luz diáfana, aire limpio, agua fresca. El antídoto no solo actuó sobre mí sino también sobre mi cosmos y sobre mi armadura. El veneno se fue para siempre… pero tal vez no sea una pérdida completa."

No necesitó mirar la figura que se dibujaba en su cosmos para saber que también había cambiado. Esa imagen era una manifestación del alma de cada guerrero sagrado y evolucionaba junto con su dueño. Si su relación con el Cosmos y con su armadura era diferente, lo natural sería que el cambio se reflejara en su emblema.

Además, la cara de extrañeza de Fobos era un indicador bastante claro de que algo ahí no era lo que esperaba ver.

-¿Carpas, Afrodita? ¿No deberían ser salmones?

Antes lo eran. La leyenda no menciona en qué clase de peces se transformaron Afrodita (la diosa) y Eros al ser puestos en fuga, pero sí que viajaron por ríos y por mar, y luego remontando el Nilo, para llegar a Egipto. Afrodita (el Caballero) siempre los había imaginado como salmones, porque esos peces nacen en ríos, crecen en el mar y luego vuelven a los ríos para reproducirse. Pero tenía ya algún tiempo de estar en contacto diario con unos cuantos japoneses y uno de ellos en particular (Jabu) era muy aficionado a la mitología de su país de origen.

-Las carpas son uno de los símbolos de los samuráis –explicó-, representan el valor y la perseverancia.

-Afrodita… son _mascotas_. Peces de lujo que se crían por sus colores y cuya carne es incomible.

Auch.

-Son hermosos y muchos creen que solo sirven de adorno…

-¿Estamos hablando todavía de los peces?

-…pero son feroces luchadores y la leyenda afirma que si una carpa tiene el coraje y la fuerza necesarios para remontar la corriente de un río hasta su fuente, gana el derecho de convertirse en un dragón.

-Aun así, no creo que a mi madre y a Eros les haga mucha gracia el que hayas reemplazado sus salmones con carpas.

-Ya no pertenezco a tu madre, tú mismo lo dijiste. Yo no veo de qué podría quejarse tu hermano: "carpa" en japonés se dice "koi".

-…¿Y?

-Se pronuncia parecido a "amado".

-¿Te burlas de él o de ti mismo?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, todavía estoy nadando contra la corriente y puede que necesite un poco de humor.

Fobos sonrió divertido.

-Los Hados me ayuden, te has vuelto filósofo. Espero que…

Se interrumpió, solo para quedarse mirando a Afrodita con los ojos muy abiertos.

A pesar de ser una personificación de la Guerra, la diosa Atenea no creía en la violencia. Esa era una de una de las razones por las que sus Caballeros evitaban el uso de armas. Otra tradición, que para muchos tenía el rango de ley, era que un Caballero de Atenea no atacaba primero y (¡mucho menos!) sin advertir primero a su contrincante del destino que le aguardaba si no se rendía.

Afrodita acababa de atacar, mientras Fobos todavía estaba hablando.

La maniobra había sido por demás extraña: el Caballero de Piscis sujetó a Astarté por un brazo, con lo que era inevitable que lo hiriera con los filos de la armadura, y usó la sangre del muchacho en lugar de la suya para crear las rosas que acababa de lanzarle al dios del Miedo.

-Ya no tengo veneno, pero mi aprendiz tiene un poco –aclaró, en forma totalmente innecesaria.

Fobos miró a Astarté. El muchacho estaba paralizado de espanto (lo cual era una suerte para él mismo, si entraba en pánico y trataba de soltarse, podría herirse seriamente) y miraba como hipnotizado la sangre que resbalaba por su brazo. La herida ya estaba cerrándose con la velocidad característica, pero a Afrodita le bastaría con un movimiento para hacerle otra.

-Claro, adelante –logró decir Fobos, recuperando (con dificultad) una pose más digna-. Lucha contra un dios y, por mí, puedes continuar hasta que tu aprendiz se desangre por completo.

Astarté gimió, aterrado (justo lo que esperaba Fobos), pero Afrodita sonrió y señaló las heridas que le había hecho con las rosas.

-No sabía que el icor es dorado –comentó.

-Pues ya lo sabes.

-Me pregunto…

-¿Qué?

-Mi veneno provenía de Medusa, que era hija de Forcis y Ceto y, por lo tanto, de origen divino. Tú eres un dios… ¿será posible hacer rosas con tu sangre?

-¡¿Qué?!

Con horror, Fobos advirtió que el cosmos de Afrodita actuaba sobre él y de sus heridas (simples arañazos sin importancia) ahora caían pétalos en lugar de gotas.

-No es suficiente –dijo Afrodita-. Astarté, lo siento, voy a hacerte otro corte. Necesito que él sangre con más abundancia para hacer rosas completas. Si logro hacerle una herida bastante grande, tal vez logre convertir en rosas todo el icor _dentro_ de sus venas.

Fobos gritó y se cubrió la cara con los brazos al sentir sobre sí una segunda lluvia de rosas, mucho más nutrida que la primera.

Las rosas que empezaron a acumularse a sus pies, creadas a partir de su sangre, eran amarillas y bastante parecidas a las Golden Pride, pero despedían una luz azulada y fantasmal, como la de un fuego fatuo. Su perfume, además, completamente distinto al de cualquier otra flor, aturdió al dios del Miedo y lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Desde donde estaba, escuchó a Afrodita acercarse y lo vio recoger una rosa para examinarla.

-No hay veneno en tu sangre –comentó Afrodita-, pero sí hay _algo_. ¿La esencia del Miedo, quizá?

Fobos gimió. Afrodita enarcó una ceja. Era demasiado rara la idea de que al dios pudiera afectarlo así su propia sangre.

-¿Puedes conseguirme un frasco con tapa, Astarté?

El muchacho buscó en su maleta (con manos un tanto temblorosas) y le tendió una botellita de perfume que Afrodita vació para recoger una muestra de la sangre dorada de Fobos.

-Bien, creo que esto será todo. Que tengas un buen día, Fobos. Vamos, Astarté.

-S-sí… Maestro…

* * *

Por unos segundos, Saga solo pudo preguntarse qué diantres era aquello. Era casi tan alto como él y vestía de negro, pero se cubría el rostro con una máscara blanca cuya parte superior se parecía un poco a una corona, y tenía una capa de colores chocantes, de la que Saga no supo si era así por el diseño de la tela o por una infinidad de parches y remiendos.

Para rematar, aquella aparición empuñaba un cetro terminado en una cara sonriente (aunque nada tranquilizadora) que tenía un gorro con cascabeles.

¿Aquel sujeto era un bufón?

-No deseo pelear –dijo Saga-. Apártate de mi camino y me iré sin causar molestias.

El otro sacudió la cabeza y desenvainó lo que Saga había confundido con un cetro y resultó ser en realidad un cuchillo de doble filo.

-No es buena idea usar eso contra el portador de una armadura –advirtió el Caballero de Géminis.

El otro se encogió de hombros, sujetó bien el cuchillo con la mano derecha y le hizo una señal con la izquierda, invitándolo a atacar.

Saga atacó de inmediato. Su intención era incapacitarlo con un golpe rápido, ya que estaba convencido de que debía ser solo un sirviente intentando ser leal a sus amos, no había por qué ensañarse. Pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. El enmascarado se movió con rapidez superior a la de un Caballero de Plata y Saga pudo escuchar el rechinido de metal contra metal al tiempo que sentía una línea de dolor trazándose en su brazo derecho.

Contempló con sorpresa una larga rajadura en el brazal dorado. Había sufrido solo un rasguño, pero una hoja que pudiera penetrar así el metal sagrado de una armadura tenía que pertenecer a un arma fuera de lo común.

-¿Estás bien, Géminis? –preguntó Aioria.

-Quédate donde estás y no intervengas –ordenó Saga antes de mirar de nuevo a su oponente-. ¿Quién eres? –preguntó intrigado.

-¿Acaso importa?

La máscara pareció fundirse sobre el rostro de su dueño. Surgieron rasgos y colores en lo que había sido metal blanco y liso. Saga se quedó mudo por un instante, aquella persona era idéntica a Afrodita…

…excepto por un detalle: sus ojos no eran azul claro como los del Caballero de Piscis, sino que uno (el derecho) era azul y el otro (el izquierdo) era negro.

-Excelente imitación. Hasta tu voz se parece a la de Afrodita, pero n es un trabajo lo bastante bueno como para engañarme.

El falso Afrodita sonrió displicente.

-Si mi intención fuera engañarte con su rostro, no habría cambiado de apariencia frente a ti. Y no acepto ese comentario de que mi trabajo no es bastante bueno.

-Soy el Caballero de Géminis. Sé bastante de ilusiones como para juzgar la calidad de una.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué opinas de esto?

La apariencia del enmascarado cambió otra vez. Ya no era casi tan alto como Saga, sino que parecía ser de su misma estatura; su cabello pasó a ser una larga melena gris y su ropa se transformó en una túnica oscura.

Ahora era el rostro de Saga el que lo contemplaba como desde un espejo.

-¿Arles…?

Muy a su pesar, Saga estuvo a punto de retroceder. Pero no, un ojo negro, un ojo azul. No era Arles. No podía ser Arles…

-No eres tú. Imposible.

-¿Seguro? –aquella era, sin duda alguna, la sonrisa burlona de Arles; la sonrisa que convertía su rostro en el de un demente; la razón principal por la que Saga prefería no sonreír.

-No eres real. ¡Nunca lo fuiste!

-Error. Error. Soy tan real como tú. Puede que incluso más. Ah… piénsalo un poco: si nunca existí, ¿quién cometió todos mis crímenes?

-¡No!

-…Solo podrías ser tú, ¿verdad?

-¡No!

-¿En qué clase de monstruo te convierte eso?

-¡Cállate!

Saga alcanzó a ver un borrón castaño pasar por su lado, y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de "Arles" al momento en que el chacal lo atacó.

"Arles" hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no emitió ninguna queja, sino que cambió de aspecto una vez más. Su cabello se volvió rojo y lacio, como el de la momia, su estatura disminuyó y sus rasgos se volvieron más suaves. Saga se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando con extrañeza que aquella persona (o lo que fuera) se parecía a Saori.

-¿Atacándome para defender a un _mortal?_ –exclamó el otro con tono ofendido-. ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tus hermanas?

El chacal gruñó y apretó más los dientes.

-Y además, grosera. Podrías seguir el ejemplo de Harmonía o de Eris y se un poco más… femenina.

El chacal seguía prendido del brazo derecho, que era el que sostenía el cuchillo. El desconocido tomó el arma con la mano izquierda y golpeó al animal, aunque (para sorpresa de Saga) no lo hizo con la hoja, sino con la empuñadura.

El chacal soltó su presa y cayó al suelo con un gemido. El desconocido le dirigió una mirada sombría.

-Esperaba más de ti. Date cuenta que no es ninguna sorpresa el verte rondando por aquí. Tú y tus hermanos siguen con vida solo porque _yo_ lo permito.

-¡Déjala en paz! –ordenó Saga-. Tu contrincante soy yo.

-Ciertamente –respondió el otro. Sus rasgos volvieron a desaparecer bajo la máscara blanca-. Debería acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-¡Amo! –Meliseo llegó corriendo-. ¡El avatar escapó!

-Ah, interesante –respondió el otro.

-Pero… ¡está herido!

-Solo un mordisco, cortesía de la niñita…

El chacal le gruñó al daimon, este frunció el ceño y pronto se escuchó un zumbido que dominó el rumor de la lluvia. Aioria descubrió con sorpresa que había de repente miles de abejas alrededor de ellos, como si estuvieran esperando una orden para atacar.

-Qué encanto –dijo el enmascarado con un tono completamente sarcástico-. Y luego se dirá que tuvo que rescatarme una nube de insectos porque no pude contra una sola cachorra. Dile a tus abejas que se retiren.

-Pero, Amo…

-Que el avatar no esté aquí no supone mucha diferencia. Déjalos ir.

-¡¿Amo?!

El enmascarado se dirigió de nuevo al chacal, como si Saga y Aioria simplemente estuvieran pintados en la pared.

-Sabes que podría matarte si quisiera, pero no lo haré. A diferencia de Zeus, yo no soy un asesino de niños.

El chacal gruñó de nuevo, alzando la cabeza, pero se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Y ustedes dos, qué esperan? –dijo el enmascarado a Saga y Aioria-. Márchense con ella. ¿O es que prefieren mi hospitalidad?

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Saga de nuevo.

-Alguien que va a reconsiderar su decisión de dejarte ir si no dejas de preguntar estupideces y te marchas ahora mismo.

-Vámonos, Géminis –dijo Aioria, tirándole del brazo.

Saga asintió, preocupado, y siguió a Aioria y al chacal fuera de ahí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? –preguntó Aioria, una vez que estuvieron en camino hacia el Santuario.

-La Casa de Géminis no es un buen lugar para mascotas de los dioses… -Saga iba a proponer que Aioria acogiera al chacal en la Casa de Leo, pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que el chacal ya no estaba con ellos. Se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

**El Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

-Afrodita regresó –dijo Saori de repente.

Shion la miró sorprendido.

-¿Segura?

-Hace un rato que cruzó las primeras Casas, llegará aquí en un rato.

-¿Y Saga y Aioria?

-Están de camino, acaban de abandonar el Areópago.

-Entonces… ¿debemos prepararnos para una guerra contra Ares?

Saori sacudió la cabeza con un gesto preocupado.

-Si Ares tuviera un problema conmigo, vendría en persona y atacaría sin más trámites, es incapaz de planear una estrategia y no comprende los rencores largos. Infiltrar un traidor en mi Orden, la sequía y ahora esta tormenta… Nada es propio de él.

-No olvides lo que dijo Eris sobre las Grayas.

-Ella mintió. Todavía no sé si en todo o en parte, pero mintió.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque es la Discordia. ¿Piensas castigar a Saga por esto?

El giro en la conversación era brusco y a Shion no le gustó, pero quizá era mejor encarar ese problema lo más pronto posible.

-Van dos veces. Por menos que eso, muchos han conocido el Cabo Sunión por dentro.

-De ninguna manera –dijo Saori de inmediato.

-No, claro que no, pero esta vez tendré que tomar una medida más seria que ponerlo a ordenar un sótano.

Saori asintió en silencio y empezó a trenzar y destrenzar su cabello.

-Sabes lo que está haciendo, ¿verdad?

Shion se preguntó para sus adentros si esa era una pregunta retórica o si Saori lo preguntaba en serio.

-¿Mordiendo el freno? ¿Retando mi autoridad? ¿Dejando bien claro el hecho de que no confía en mi capacidad para manejar una situación de emergencia?

-Eso también, pero me refería a que parece creer que es el único miembro de la Orden al que le preocupan sus amigos.

-Tonte… -empezó Shion, pero se detuvo y reflexionó al respecto-. Se siente responsable por ellos, ¿es eso?

-Arles tal vez no convirtió a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita en lo que llegaron a ser, pero estoy segura de que contribuyó mucho. Tal vez no obligó a Shura a creer que el honor era suficiente razón para condenar a muerte a su mejor amigo, ni fue quien hizo que Shaka empezara a creer que una vida humana es menos valiosa que un universo ordenado, pero no evitó que tomaran esos caminos. Como mínimo, se aprovechó de las debilidades, de la confianza y de la inocencia de los cuatro.

-¿"Inocencia", dices?

-Confiaron en él porque creían firmemente que era mejor que ellos. Dime si eso no es inocencia.

-Ingenuidad, tal vez.

-Quizá.

-Es protector con Shura y Aioria, y un poco también con Shaka, aunque los evita a los tres tanto como puede. Pero cuando se trata de Máscara Mortal, de Afrodita o de Kanon, se vuelve irracional por completo.

-Sobre todo con Afrodita y Kanon.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero en este preciso instante me alegra que Kanon haya puesto algo de distancia. Si llegara a darse cuenta de lo mucho que depende Saga de él, no tardaría en manipularlo.

-Él no…

-Sí lo haría, hasta sin proponérselo. O, peor todavía, con buenas intenciones. Créeme, hija, conozco bastante bien a estos hermanos tuyos… y creo que tú también. ¿Qué le pidió Cástor a Atenea cuando ella ofreció cumplirle un deseo?

-El don de la elocuencia –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hizo en cuanto se lo concediste? ¿Ejercer la abogacía? ¿Convertirse en un gran estadista?

-…Meter a Pólux en un enredo monumental que involucró las vacas de Apolo, el trigo sagrado de Démeter, unos caballos de Poseidón, la última náyade del río Eridano…

-Y todo eso solo para que su pobre y agobiado padre no tuviera más remedio que permitirles participar en la búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro antes de que acabaran con el reino.

-Oh, eso fue una aventura genial.

A Saori le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo. Shion se llevó una mano a la frente con un gesto melodramático.

-Para ellos, que fueron a divertirse. Para los que nos quedamos en casa, temiendo recibir en cualquier momento la noticia de que se habían ahogado, que los habían aplastado las Simplegades o que se los había comido un dragón, no fue tan agradable.

-Es verdad, lo siento –dijo Saori, un poco avergonzada-. Pero éramos jóvenes y entusiastas y…

-Y se sentían con el deber de cambiar el mundo, desfacer entuertos y demás yerbas.

-La justicia estaba de parte de Jason.

-¿Sí? Mejor no nos metamos con el asunto de quién cometió el primer crimen en esa familia, es terreno pantanoso.

-Tienes respuesta para todo, ¿no?

-Hija, soy tu padre. Es mi obligación.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, que tuvieron que dominar a toda prisa cuando un sirviente anunció que el Caballero de Piscis pedía audiencia.

Saori ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la obsesión de Afrodita con el protocolo, pero no esperaba que se arrodillara frente a ella como cuando le había jurado lealtad al regresar del Hades.

-¿Afrodita…?

-Salve, diosa Atenea. Su Santidad.

Saori intercambió una mirada con Shion, que había puesto mala cara, como siempre que escuchaba a alguien llamarlo por ese título.

-Bienvenido. Nos complace que hayas vuelto sano y salvo –dijo Saori, siguiéndole la corriente a Afrodita.

-Gracias, Alteza. Con su perdón, hay algo que debo comunicarle a ambos.

-Habla.

-He vuelto con un aprendiz.

Hasta entonces fue que advirtieron al muchacho que permanecía en la entrada, mirándolos con ojos asustados.

"Umbriel ha vuelto a casa" pensó Saori con angustia, "la historia intenta repetirse una vez más."

-¿Estás seguro, Afrodita? Y, por favor, ponte de pie.

-No hay dudas al respecto, Alteza. Astarté tiene las condiciones necesarias para ser un Caballero de Piscis, incluso ha empezado ya con el proceso para lograr la sangre de Medusa.

-Ya veo. ¿Astarté? Acércate, por favor.

El muchacho obedeció y Saori lo contempló largamente.

-Es demasiado mayor para iniciar el aprendizaje –dijo Shion, que estaba tan angustiado como Saori.

-Sin embargo, es mi aprendiz.

-Solo si Atenea y yo lo aprobamos, ¿recuerdas? Se trata de uno de los honores más grandes para un miembro de la Orden y puede que a mí me parezca que todavía no estás listo para esta responsabilidad. Hay otros Caballeros de más edad y experiencia…

-Ninguno de los cuales puede enseñarle las técnicas de Piscis.

-Si mal no recuerdo, quien te educó a ti no conocía ninguna de esas técnicas.

-Es cierto –Afrodita inclinó la cabeza-. Supongo que me precipité, es la diosa quien debe juzgar.

Saori suspiró.

-Te doy la bienvenida, Astarté de la Casa de Piscis. Mientras dure tu noviciado, estarás bajo la autoridad del Caballero Afrodita de Piscis, del Patriarca Shion y de mí misma. La autoridad del Patriarca está por encima de la de tu Maestro y mi palabra será la última en cualquier asunto. ¿Está claro?

No era la fórmula habitual para recibir a un aprendiz y Afrodita enarcó una ceja, intrigado, pero ya Astarté estaba aceptando la imposición de Saori.

-Por supuesto, Alteza.

-Bien. Afrodita, los dos deben tener mucho que organizar, pero espero que me visites mañana, necesito conversar contigo.

-Sí, Alteza.

-Ahora solo tenemos un problema –dijo Shion-. Saga y Aioria fueron a buscarte.

-…Pero qué imbéciles.

Afrodita hizo una reverencia ante Saori, dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de marcharse…

-¡Muro de Cristal!

Logró detenerse justo a tiempo para no estrellarse contra la pared nacarada que se alzó en el aire.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Shion.

-A rescatar a mis rescatadores.

Shion sacudió la cabeza.

Se daba cuenta de que, desde la partida de Kanon, Afrodita se había esforzado por ser amable con él. Incluso de vez en cuando creía vez chispazos del carácter dulce y noble de Albafika, pero en ese momento, su enojo frío y actitud desafiante proclamaban no al Caballero de Piscis, sino al lugarteniente de Arles.

-Acabas de presentar tu primer discípulo ante Atenea y ya pretendes entrar en combate. No puedes. Enviaré a alguien más a buscar a ese imprudente, pero tú tienes una responsabilidad.

Afrodita se quedó mudo por un instante. Cualquier otro habría tratado de imponerle su autoridad, pero Shion había dado de inmediato con el razonamiento adecuado: sabía que Afrodita conocía de memoria casi todo el reglamento y lo atacó con eso precisamente. Un Caballero que tuviese discípulos no era elegible para misiones arriesgadas a menos que fuera la única persona capacitada en toda la Orden. Y en ese momento había Caballeros más que suficientes para hacerse cargo del problema.

No le quedó más remedio que bajar la cabeza.

-Le ruego disculpe mi impertinencia, Su Santidad, no volverá a suceder.

-Pueden retirarse ambos.

-Sí, Maestro Shion. Con su permiso, Alteza.

Shion esperó hasta que Afrodita y Astarté salieron para mirar de nuevo a Saori, que tenía un gesto sombrío.

-¿Qué haremos, hija?

-Por el momento, vigilarlos.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis (esa noche)**

* * *

Saga regresó al Santuario esperando ser recibido con regaños y un castigo, pero, para su sorpresa, tanto Shion como Saori parecían demasiado preocupados con algo más y simplemente le dijeron a él y Aioria que hablarían seriamente con ambos en otro momento.

De regreso a la Tercera Casa intentó hablar con Afrodita, pero el cosmos del Caballero de Piscis le indicó que cruzara el templo sin detenerse, percibió algo de irritación y decidió que era mejor no presionar.

Una vez en Géminis, envió a la armadura a su sitio y fue a bañarse. No había dejado de llover en ningún momento desde aquel trueno solitario y tanto él como Aioria habían vuelto completamente empapados.

Se puso ropa seca, pensando en si sería mejor prepararse algo de comer o llamar a Kanon por teléfono, cuando se miró por casualidad en el espejo.

Mientras se contemplaba, algo cambió.

En el reflejo, su cabello se volvió rojo, del mismo color que la sangre.

Retrocedió a toda prisa, trastabilló y cayó sentado. En el espejo, su imagen siguió en pie y más bien lo contemplaba con una ceja enarcada.

Los ojos de su imagen eran rojos también.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Las carpas que se vuelven dragones: pues eso dice la leyenda… si suena parecido a la evolución de un pokémon, es porque el pokémon está inspirado en la leyenda y no al revés.


	22. No sabrás lo que es pena

**Capítulo veintidós**

**No sabrás lo que es pena hasta que juntes tu sangre con la ajena**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Ares en el Santuario**

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

* * *

-No eres real. No lo eres –dijo Saga, repitiendo sin querer lo mismo que le había dicho a Arles las primeras veces.

"Soy real."

-¡¿Quién eres?! –preguntó casi a gritos.

Tuvo una visión entonces.

Un betilo, una piedra que los antiguos consideraban sagrada por haber caído del cielo.

"Un meteorito" pensó Saga.

"Hierro estelar" replicó la voz de su reflejo, "proveniente del Olimpo, un refugio temporal para un alma sin cuerpo que escapó de su prisión el día en que nació Atenea."

El betilo fue reverenciado por mortales que aun no conocían siquiera los secretos del bronce. Le pedían fertilidad para la tierra, hasta que hubo un… ¿fue un accidente? ¿Fue intencional? En cualquier caso, fue un crimen.

Saga vio sangre resbalar por la superficie del betilo. Sangre del mismo color que el óxido en la superficie del objeto, y que el cabello y los ojos de su reflejo.

Luego hubo un incendio.

"Era sangre inocente" apuntó el desconocido, "derramada por un hermano."

La sangre goteó hasta el suelo, donde se la bebió la tierra. El alma que habitaba el betilo lo abandonó, se mezcló con la sangre y resurgió del suelo en una flor roja.

Una diosa encontró la flor y habló con ella, quejándose de sus desventuras.

"Si tanto te disgusta que el que Atenea haya nacido de Zeus sin una madre, ¿por qué no demuestras que eres su igual, oh Reina de los dioses? Eres tú quien legitima su trono y tu poder es el mismo que el suyo."

"¿Cómo podría tener un hijo sin su intervención? Yo jamás me rebajaré a serle infiel."

"Yo te ayudaré."

Hera besó la flor y esta quedó blanca y muda, había vuelto a ser una flor común, porque la diosa bebió el rojo de sus pétalos y el alma errante encontró por fin su forma definitiva.

"Un cuerpo de tu carne y de tu sangre, mi Señora. Tan hija de Cronos eres tú como lo es Zeus y por eso, siendo hijo tuyo, seré descendiente de Urano. Así se cumplirá lo que decretaron las Moiras al tejer mi destino" había prometido aquella alma.

Todavía en el suelo, Saga contempló el espejo con absoluta incredulidad. Si no estaba frente a otro trozo escindido de sí mismo y aquella visión no era un claro síntoma de locura… entonces se trataba del dios Ares.

-¿Por qué me revelas esto? –preguntó, más calmado.

"Preguntaste quién soy."

-…Un nombre habría sido suficiente.

Ares se encogió de hombros.

"No pretendía decir tanto, pero nunca había tenido un avatar y no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona esto de la comunicación."

-Oh… Un momento. ¿Cómo que un avatar?

La sonrisa avergonzada de Ares logró que el dios de la Guerra se pareciera por un momento a Saori.

"Tenía que escapar de ahí y usarte como avatar me pareció lo más sensato en ese momento. No sé si habrías podido romper las cadenas, pero mi cuerpo está tan débil que hubieras tenido que cargarme y eso sería un estorbo al huir."

-Hum –Saga consideró mejor no mencionarle que lo más seguro era que habría lastimado gravemente su cuerpo original de haber intentado cargarlo-. ¿Qué… qué se supone que haremos ahora?

Ares dio la impresión de estar pensando al respecto.

"Pues… podrías empezar por decirme quién eres tú."

* * *

**El Areópago**

* * *

Siempre que llegaba a esa parte de la casa de Ares, echaba de menos su propio palacio. Lo que alguna vez fue un lugar de fresca sombra y mármol reluciente de limpieza era ahora algo más bien parecido a una cueva marina… pero no una cueva de mar sano, sino de mar contaminado y enfermo, el olor a algas descompuestas y agua marina estancada se iba intensificando con los días, a medida que el poder de las Grayas enraizaba en la tierra sagrada del Areópago. Pronto no habría forma de sacarlas de ahí, excepto destruir la casa entera y purificar la tierra misma con fuego celestial.

Qué desperdicio de una casa bonita.

Entró con paso firme a lo que en otra época fue un salón de baile y que ahora servía como… una especie de burla de lo que debería ser un salón del trono. Ares nunca había tenido en su casa cosa semejante, pero las Grayas habían instalado ahí tres adefesios hechos enteramente de conchas y caracoles que (con mucho esfuerzo de la imaginación) tenían vagamente forma de sillas. Aquel despliegue de mal gusto nunca fallaba en revolverle el estómago, pero los años lo habían vuelto (demasiado tarde, como siempre) lo bastante prudente como para guardarse su opinión al respecto (por algún tiempo, llegaría el momento en que no podría aguantar más la vista de esos "tronos"). Nunca entraba ahí si podía evitarlo, pero sabía que esa vez no tenía opción. Sus aliadas querrían explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido y ya había retrasado más de la cuenta en presentarse ante ellas, cosa que solo agravaba su situación.

No se equivocaba en eso. No solo estaban ahí las Grayas, sino también la Dama Silenciosa, que generalmente no salía de su alcoba.

En fin, estaba preparado y había enfrentado cosas mucho peores que aquel cuarteto sombrío.

Aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor presentarse ante ellas sin tener a Meliseo irradiando nerviosismo a unos pasos de él.

-Espero que tengas muy buenas razones para esta ridiculez –dijo Penfredo.

-No recuerdo haber hecho el ridículo en ningún momento.

-¿Y entonces qué fue el haber dejado escapar al avatar y al mocoso que has cuidado tanto durante tanto tiempo?

-Diez años no son tanto tiempo, a menos que los cuentes como mortal.

-¡Insolente!

-Hablaré en el tono que quiera, bruja, tan noble es mi estirpe como la tuya. Oh, perdón, qué dije… _Mi_ estirpe es _más_ noble que la tuya.

-No hay más remedio que admitir que eso último es cierto –la voz de la dama silenciosa resonó como piedras arrastradas por grava antes de que Penfredo pudiera replicar-. Pero yo soy más antigua que ustedes cuatro juntos y la nobleza de mi sangre los supera ampliamente. Dime, dios _menor_ de un panteón mucho más joven que el mío, ¿por qué los dejaste ir a ambos?

-Porque mientras ellos escapaban, el Caballero de Géminis entró a esta casa y Ares huyó con él.

Los chillidos de sorpresa y furia de las Grayas hicieron que Meliseo empezara a temblar, pero él se mantuvo firme, contemplándolas tranquilamente a través de la máscara. En su opinión, hacían demasiada alharaca, y eso nunca era una buena idea estando presente la dama silenciosa, que aborrecía el ruido por sobre todas las cosas. Era prudente para cualquier dios no olvidar que el ruido que hacían sus nietos fue la razón por la que ella y su consorte estuvieron a punto de exterminar su propio panteón.

-¡Silencio! –exclamó la dama, y esta vez su voz fue como el estallido del mar estrellándose contra un acantilado. Las Grayas callaron de inmediato-. Explícate –añadió con tono más sereno.

-Géminis vino aquí buscando al avatar. No se habría marchado si Piscis no hubiera escapado.

-¿Y eso nos beneficia?

-Sí. A Ares no le sirve de nada haber huido mientras tengamos su cuerpo original y todavía lo tenemos. Pero ahora que Géminis y Piscis están en el Santuario de Atenea y Ares y Niké están en el mismo sitio, ¿cómo le probarán a Zeus que no se trata de una conspiración entre Atenea y su hermano? El siguiente paso lógico para Ares y Niké será recuperar el cuerpo de Niké, porque sería mucho más fácil para la Victoria rescatar a su esposo una vez que tenga consigo todo su poder, en vez de confiar en él para que la rescate a ella. Y el cuerpo de Niké está resguardado por la Orden de Zeus. ¿Qué pensará el rey del Olimpo cuando Atenea envíe a sus Caballeros (dos de los cuales son avatares de la Guerra y la Victoria) para desafiar la voluntad del soberano?

-Muy astuto –concedió la dama silenciosa-. ¿Pero y si prevén esto y deciden recuperar primero el cuerpo de Ares?

-Igual. Serán los Caballeros de Atenea acompañados de la Victoria y la Guerra atacando una casa defendida por los hijos de Ares. Bastará con que nuestros Areidas digan que Atenea engañó a Ares para hacerlo luchar en contra de sus propios hijos porque quiere apoderarse del mando de los Berserkers para atacar el Olimpo. Zeus sabe perfectamente lo imbécil que es su hijo y no dudará de que todo en realidad es un plan de Niké para destronarlo con ayuda de Atenea y que ambas puedan gobernar el Olimpo usando a Ares como títere.

-Es un plan arriesgado, niño.

Hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, agradecido por la máscara que escondía tan eficazmente sus emociones. Si la dama silenciosa llegaba a darse cuenta lo mucho que aborrecía el que lo llamara así, probablemente lo haría con más frecuencia. Además, no tenía caso objetarle nada, comparado con su antigüedad, ciertamente debía parecerle un niño.

-Pero funcionará, tanto Zeus como su hija favorita son demasiado orgullosos y no verán la trampa.

* * *

**El Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes incluso de la hora del desayuno, Afrodita entró al despacho de Shion e inmediatamente se arrodilló, como si se tratara de una audiencia formal

-No es necesario que hagas eso –dijo Shion con voz cansada, ya le había insistido demasiado para ese entonces y siempre se estrellaba contra la terquedad del Caballero de Piscis.

-Es lo correcto, Santidad.

-Es lo que te enseñó Ixión, ¿nunca te has preguntado si hay o no buenas razones para que él esté en tratamiento psiquiátrico?

-Ixión nunca me enseñó modales.

-…No me digas que esto te lo enseñó Arles.

Afrodita apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Eso era una respuesta más que suficiente.

-Está bien, ya me saludaste, ahora, ven a sentarte aquí y hablemos como gente normal.

-Defina "normal", Santidad.

-Por cada vez que me llames "Santidad" a partir de este momento, agregaré una semana más al castigo que tengo reservado para Saga por salir del Santuario sin permiso.

Afrodita lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por unos instantes, se sentó en la silla que le indicaba Shion, y consiguió hablar al tercer intento.

-¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

-Shion, a secas.

-Eso… no es correcto.

-"Maestro" o "señor" es tolerable en público –decidió Shion-. En privado, nada te impide usar mi nombre.

-No entiendo por qué insiste tanto en que lo trate con familiaridad. Usted sabe perfectamente que no soy su amigo Albafika.

Shion sonrió levemente.

-He podido darme cuenta, sí. Pero el hecho de que en otra vida fuiste mi amigo… bueno, no es la única razón. Aunque tengo que admitir que en tu vida anterior me fue igual de difícil que ahora ganar tu confianza.

-¿Sí? –Afrodita arrugó la nariz-. Por lo que he leído, tengo la impresión de que Albafika fue exageradamente melodramático.

-Ni un átomo más que tú –respondió Shion antes de poder evitarlo, la mirada ofendida de Afrodita lo hizo sonreír-. Tu vida actual ha sido muy diferente, cuando conocí a Albafika él era una persona sin un solo amigo en el mundo y que guardaba luto por su Maestro, a quien había querido como a un padre.

-No me imagino teniendo tanto afecto por Ixión.

-¿Y por Saga?

-No hay… razón alguna por la que deba preocuparse, puede estar seguro de que no soy una mala influencia para él.

-Al contrario, vivo preocupado por lo que pueda reclamarme tu padre. A fin de cuentas, mi hijo es el mayor y a él le corresponder ser una buena influencia para ti.

No era la primera vez que el Patriarca lleva la conversación por ese rumbo, con una sonrisa paternal, como si diera por sentado que había una relación importante entre Afrodita y Saga, sin que Afrodita lograra encontrar nunca las palabras adecuadas para explicarle que la relación había existido, pero entre él y Arles, que Arles estaba tan muerto como el Maestro de Albafika (o como el propio Albafika) y que en lo único en lo que Shion no se equivocaba era que Afrodita estaba guardando luto.

Así que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y poner cara de fastidio, con la esperanza de que Shion le permitiera cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? –preguntó el Patriarca, al darse cuenta de que Afrodita seguía sin estar listo para abordar esa parte de su historia.

-No encuentro a Cáncer y me han dicho que no está en el Santuario. Pensé que tal vez usted lo habría enviado fuera en una misión.

-Mmm… -que hubiera acudido a él por información en lugar de lanzarse a buscarlo por su cuenta era un progreso, o quizá más bien un testimonio de la preocupación de Afrodita por MM-. Me pidió permiso para ir a Atenas. Imagino que volverá pronto, o por lo menos se comunicará contigo, ya le envié aviso de que regresaste.

-Gracias. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Tengo su permiso para retirarme?

-Espera, debo entregarte esto. Cáncer lo dejó para ti.

Afrodita recibió la nota con aire intrigado. Shion contempló su expresión cambiar a medida que leía.

No sabía las palabras exactas que estaban en la nota garrapateada a toda prisa, pero sí tenía una idea general. Poco antes de que Afrodita regresara del Areópago, MM había acudido a él, pálido y preocupado, y le había contado una historia muy extraña, tanto como se lo permitían sus promesas de silencio.

Cáncer es un signo que pone a la familia por encima de todo y Shion recordaba muy claramente a otros miembros de la Casa de Cáncer como para no tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de decidir por el permiso que solicitaba MM para viajar al mundo exterior y buscar a dos niños cuya relación con Afrodita no resultaba clara para el Patriarca excepto que eran muy importantes para los dos Caballeros de Oro y que habían desaparecido en forma misteriosa.

-Debo ir –dijo Afrodita con voz temblorosa-. Tengo que buscarlos, si les ha pasado algo…

-Angello ya los está buscando.

-¡Son mi responsabilidad! _¡Tengo_ que ir a buscarlos!

-Siéntate, estás muy alterado.

Afrodita no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había puesto en pie, se sentó, apretujando la nota en el puño y miró incrédulo a Shion que le servía una taza de té, a la que estaba agregando una generosa ración de azúcar.

-No consumo azúcar –gimió.

-Oh. Bueno, esta para mí –replicó Shion, y empezó a preparar otra-. ¿Crema o limón?

-¿Qué…? …Limón.

-Bien. Bebe.

-Pero…

-Bebe. Y hablaremos con calma.

-¡Pero los niños…! ¡Usted no entiende!

-Probablemente no. Es por eso que vas a explicarme lo que pasa.

-¡Pero…!

-Angello me contó una parte –interrumpió Shion con expresión grave-. Sé que no me lo dijo todo, él mismo me advirtió eso. Es tu secreto y me conformaré con lo que quieras decirme al respecto, pero antes de decidir qué es lo más prudente, quiero que me aclares, hasta donde te sea posible, qué es lo que está pasando. Aceptaré tu palabra y ayudaré en la medida de mis fuerzas. ¿Puedes aceptar eso? ¿Puedes permitirme ayudar?

Luego de mirarlo fijamente, Afrodita bebió de golpe el contenido de su taza, el té estaba caliente y se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero se esforzó por controlarse y Shion esperó pacientemente hasta que empezó a hablar.

-No es solo mi secreto… en realidad no me pertenece.

-¿Debes pedir permiso a alguien más?

-No. Él… él no sabe.

Hubo un largo silencio y, finalmente, Afrodita empezó a relatarle a Shion lo que había sucedido años atrás. Le habló de la devoción con la que servía a Arles, de la relación del falso Patriarca con numerosas prostitutas de Rodorio y con una hetaira de Chipre que visitaba ocasionalmente el santuario. Le contó lo mucho que le irritaba esa última mujer y terror que había sentido, siendo apenas un jovencito, cuando acudió él para decirle que estaba embarazada.

Dido no estaba segura de quién era el padre, podría haber sido cualquiera de sus clientes en el Santuario (la mayoría Caballeros de Oro y Plata), pero pensaba que Arles era el que tenía más probabilidades.

Para cuando le habló sobre el nacimiento de los mellizos y la forma en que él y MM encontraron una familia en el Mundo Exterior que se hiciera cargo de ellos, Shion estaba boquiabierto. MM y Afrodita apenas estaban entrando a la adolescencia en aquel momento. ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado para poner en marcha todo ese plan y salir airosos de semejante enredo? ¿Cómo había podido Dido confiar sus niños a esos dos jovencitos con tanta despreocupación para luego simplemente abandonar el Cortejo de la diosa Afrodita y desaparecer sin dejar rastro?

Pero todas esas preguntas fueron barridas a un rincón cuando una idea más importante que todas las anteriores se formó en su mente. Hijos de Arles. Los mellizos _podían _ser hijos de Arles… Entonces…

-Son mis nietos… -dijo Shion en un susurro apenas audible, pero fue suficiente como para interrumpir a Afrodita.

-No lo sé. Podrían serlo. O tal vez solo uno de ellos. No son idénticos y…

-Estás parloteando.

-…Uno de ellos, Arturo, se parece… un poco… a Saga –admitió Afrodita luego de una pausa-. Tengo que ir a buscarlos.

-Espera.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Angello los está buscando. Prometió comunicarse lo más pronto posible, espera a que llame y nos diga cómo está la situación. Si te necesita en Atenas, iré contigo.

-¿Usted?

-Un telépata puede ser útil en una búsqueda así.

Eso tenía sentido. Afrodita asintió.

-Está bien, Maestro.

-Y si tenemos que ir a Atenas, se lo diremos a Atenea.

-¡¿A ella?!

-Son sus sobrinos.

Afrodita, que nuevamente se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta, se sentó de golpe.

-Nunca… nunca lo había pensado… -admitió.

-Necesito que te tranquilices. Si están en el Mundo Exterior, los encontrará Angello, los encontrará la policía, lo hará la Fundación Graude o lo haremos nosotros. Hay recursos y gente de sobra. Si mañana todavía no sabemos nada, acudiremos a tu padre por un oráculo. Y si no están en el Mundo Exterior…

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes que tener una cosa en cuenta. Si son hijos de un miembro de la Orden, siempre existe la posibilidad de que las estrellas estén convocándolos a las Tierras Místicas.

Shion siempre había sostenido que eso no pasaba de ser una superstición, pero estaba dispuesto a emplearla para tranquilizar a Afrodita, al menos por unas horas. Era una vieja leyenda según la cual las personas que estaban destinadas a servir a los dioses podían encontrar por sí solas el camino hasta el Santuario que les correspondiera en el momento en que sintieran el llamado de las estrellas que protegían su nacimiento. Los mellizos estaban un poco mayores, pero quizá…

-No –Afrodita sacudió la cabeza-. No quiero que vengan aquí.

-Si Saga es su padre…

-Arles.

-Bueno, si Arles fue su padre, Saga…

-¡No es por él!

-¿No?

Afrodita hizo un gesto de desesperación, como si quisiera abarcar el Santuario con las manos.

-Usted es parte de una larga tradición de servidores de Atenea. Sus ancestros griegos descienden del sabio Tíndaro y cuando la bisnieta de Pólux se casó con uno de los alquimistas del Continente Mu, los Tindáridas se trasladaron de Esparta a Jamir. A lo largo de las generaciones han sacrificado sangre y vida por Atenea. En resumen, es lo único que conoce y sirve lealmente a la diosa sin desear ninguna otra cosa. Pero yo no quiero eso para mis hijos. Quiero que ellos puedan escoger.

-Tus hijos.

-…_Míos_. Los recibí cuando nacieron. Corté el cordón umbilical, cambié sus pañales, calmé su llanto. Me arranqué la mitad del corazón cuando tuve que separarme de ellos. Saga ni siquiera saben que existen. _Usted_ no sabría de ellos si yo no hubiera decidido decírselo. Desde antes que nacieran, decidí que ellos podrían escoger su destino y no voy a permitir que se les imponga el unirse a esta Orden o a ninguna otra.

-Y con tal de conseguir eso, les estás imponiendo el destino de permanecer en el Mundo Exterior incluso si llegan a escuchar el llamado de las estrellas.

Afrodita abrió la boca para responder, la cerró de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada rencorosa al Patriarca.

-El tiempo dirá quién tiene la razón, Sant…

-Eh.

-…Maestro. Esperaré a que Angello se comunique.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿crees que podemos hablar acerca de tu discípulo?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Bueno, anoche estuve meditando, consulté con la dama Febe…

-¿Y? –ya había algo de impaciencia en la voz de Afrodita.

-El chico fue robado de sus padres. ¿No crees que quizá deberíamos decirles que está con vida? ¿No deberíamos considerar que tal vez quieran que vuelva a casa?

Eso dejó aturdido a Afrodita el tiempo suficiente como para que Shion expusiera, sin ser interrumpido, las razones por las que Astarté debía ser enviado de regreso al Mundo Exterior.

* * *

**Atenas (en el Mundo Exterior)**

* * *

Pericles, mejor conocido como "Cerbero" abrió los ojos y comprobó que seguía en el hospital, igual que cuando despertara la vez anterior. Entonces, lo sucedido seguía sin ser una pesadilla.

Algo lo había hecho despertar y pronto descubrió que no era una enfermera ni la visita de un médico, y mucho menos la (totalmente inesperada) visita de su abuelo.

Había un hombre ahí que no parecía estar visitando a ninguno de los otros pacientes del salón. El tipo, de aspecto peligroso, como si fuera un mafioso salido de alguna película, tenía la piel bronceada (que contrastaba extrañamente con sus ojos rojizos, como los de un conejo blanco) y su cabello oscuro tenía unas (muy evidentes) raíces grises, pero a Pericles no se le habría ocurrido burlarse de él (sobre todo estando en cama y con una pierna y varias costillas rotas). No, porque el sujeto lo estaba mirando como a un gusano.

O a algo todavía más insignificante.

-Bien, despertaste.

Acento italiano. De verdad que parecía un estereotipo de un mafioso.

-¿Qué quiere, viejo? –replicó el muchacho, tratando de que no le temblara la voz, pero sin poder evitar que le saliera como un quejido.

-Nada más dar un paseo.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba de broma, él no podía casi ni levantarse, mucho menos pasear… pero entonces el hombre dijo algo extraño y Pericles cayó de su cama… porque la cama había desaparecido… y ellos ya no estaban en el hospital.

El lugar era oscuro y frío, pero había formaciones de hongos y líquenes que producían suficiente fosforescencia como para que pudiera hacerse una idea de dónde estaba. Aquello parecía una cueva. Una caverna inmensa de cuyos límites no había manera de estar seguro… y alrededor del hombre que lo había llevado hasta ahí, empezaban a reunirse unos… ¿fuegos fatuos?

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-El infierno.

Pericles se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando, al punto de que ya no le daba importancia alguna al dolor de su pierna y costillas rotas. ¿Los golpes recibidos en la cabeza le habrían dañado el cerebro lo suficiente como para que ahora estuviera alucinando?

-¿Por qué…?

-Arturo y Antares Fiskarna. Tengo entendido que eres una de las últimas personas que los vio antes de que desaparecieran.

-Yo…

-Lo que dijo Marco y lo que dijeron tus dos amigos se contradice en formas muy interesantes –MM agarró a Cerbero y lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo para llevarlo hasta la orilla de un precipicio-. Conozco a Marco y sé que no es de los que mienten, así que solo me queda como conclusión que los mentirosos son ustedes tres. Mira eso, ¿qué te parece la vista desde aquí?

-¿Qué… que es _eso?_

MM sonrió, Cerbero estaba señalando lo que parecía una fila interminable de personas que caminaba a paso lento para precipitarse en el abismo.

-Son almas condenadas que acuden ante los tres jueces infernales para que ellos determinen en cuál de los Nueve Círculos pasarán la eternidad. Me imagino que no habrás leído a Dante, pero quizá conoces un poco sobre el tema, ¿no?

-¡¿Qué es usted?! –gritó el muchacho.

-Mi estimado, en este momento puedes hacer de cuentas que soy el diablo, y que esos chicos por los que te pregunto son mis sobrinos –MM soltó a Cerbero al borde mismo del precipicio y dejó de sonreír-. Conozco a los que son como tú. Matones, aprovechadores, ¡qué fácil es ensañarse con el más débil del grupo! ¿O me equivoco?

-Yo no…

-Supongo que tienes una mala historia familiar. Qué curioso, yo también tengo una mala historia familiar. ¿Tu padre te golpea? ¡Mira nada más, él mío también me golpeaba a mí! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Hasta el día de hoy nunca me habían entrado ganas de golpear a alguien más débil que yo. No digo que no lo haya hecho antes, sino que es la primera vez que voy a hacerlo por mi propio gusto. ¿Adivinas a quién voy a darle una paliza?

-¡No! ¡Yo no…!

-O tal vez nada más me vaya y te deje aquí… ¿Quizá sería más apropiado ahorrarte algunos años de mala vida y darte un empujón para que los Jueces decidan de una vez qué hacer contigo?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?!

-Ah, por fin una frase razonable. Quiero saber qué pasó en el callejón y qué ocurrió con Arturo y Antares.

Cerbero empezó a hablar.

* * *

**Japón**

* * *

Era algo que nunca había intentado y lo prudente sería comunicar su proyecto a los demás Shoguns o al menos llevar su escama.

Por supuesto, Kanon no hizo ninguna de las cosas que aconsejaba la prudencia. No avisó a nadie (solo comentó que saldría por un rato) y, como no quería darla impresión de ser una amenaza, tampoco llevó la escama.

Al menos tuvo la ocurrencia de ponerse la capa.

Entró a la Otra Dimensión y pensó en dragones.

Ya para ese entonces comprendía un poco mejor cómo funcionaba. Estaba casi seguro de que la Otra Dimensión era en realidad algo ubicado entre el mundo físico y otro universo. Una frontera, un borde… quizá un área vacía, en donde se suspendían las leyes de la física.

No había espacio ni tiempo, sino que todo (y nada) estaba en un único "aquí" y "ahora". La breve caminata que emprendía siempre que entraba ahí era algo ilusorio, un engaño que evitaba que enloqueciera si llegaba a pensar demasiado en el hecho de que al encontrarse ahí estaba negando todas las fuerzas que mantenían unidos sus átomos, y, si pensaba demasiado en ese detalle, corría el riesgo de olvidar cómo mantener cada átomo en su sitio.

La mayor parte de la gente pensaba que era una técnica de Géminis y ellos preferían no confirmar ni negar esa idea, pero en realidad se trataba de un accidente que databa de la Era del Mito, cuando un regalo de Atenea (el poder encontrarse a tiempo con su destino) y un regalo de Poseidón (la capacidad de encontrar siempre el camino correcto) se combinaron en una forma que resultó completamente sorpresiva hasta para los dioses: al menos una vez en la vida, el Caballero de Géminis de cada generación debía encontrarse con su destino y entonces el tiempo y el espacio se reordenaban, destejían, tejían de nuevo y retorcían para que pudiera encontrar el mejor camino.

Todos los demás paseos por la Otra Dimensión eran solo una práctica para ese momento y a Kanon le preocupaba el que Saga ya hubiera muerto dos veces al servicio de Saori (y él, _casi_, dos veces) sin que se hubiera presentado todavía el momento en el que la Otra Dimensión marcaría la diferencia.

¿Qué clase de batalla era la que todavía estaba esperando por uno de ellos (o ambos)?

Claro que no era el momento para pensar en eso, estaba buscando dragones.

Tenía una idea más o menos clara de la diferencia entre el cosmos de un humano y el de un dragón, gracias al tiempo que llevaba en contacto con seis de esas criaturas. Había aprendido además que los dragones chinos dividían el territorio de ese país en cuatro grandes reinos, Shuolong gobernaba únicamente el Sur.

Así pues, buscó el reino del Este y rastreó el cosmos buscando algo que le recordara un dragón.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Saga no tenía la menor idea sobre lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Durante la madrugada (luego de una larguísima conversación que no condujo a ninguna parte), Ares le devolvió el control de su cuerpo y ahora percibía claramente al dios ocupando solamente un rincón de su alma, despierto y completamente alerta.

A diferencia de Niké, cuyo poder había sido estado absorbiendo por Atenea durante milenios, el alma de Ares conservaba sus fuerzas casi intactas y Saga podía darse cuenta de que, aunque en ese momento guardaba silencio, lo escuchaba todo y lo observaba todo con suma atención.

El Caballero de Géminis sabía que la acción más lógica y prudente sería acudir a Shion o la propia Atenea y exponerles el problema, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían ellos, o si Ares lo permitiría.

-¡Saga!

Afrodita estaba llamándolo. Saga sintió una punzada de angustia al mismo tiempo en que giraba para mirarlo. Quizá Ares no se diera cuenta…

Los ojos de Afrodita se agrandaron por la sorpresa y Saga comprendió que era demasiado tarde para advertirle cosa alguna. Ares acababa de tomar el control de su cuerpo y (sin duda alguna) el Caballero de Piscis acababa de ver la forma en la que su cabello y sus ojos cambiaban de repente a rojo.

De una cosa estaba seguro. Arles nunca había permitido que Afrodita presenciara el cambio. A menos que alguno de los Cinco se lo hubiera contado, no tenía manera de saber cuál era el cambio físico que se daba en él cuando su otra personalidad tomaba el mando.

-¿Arles…? –susurró Afrodita.

Y Saga deseó gritar, aunque no podía hacerlo. Afrodita acababa de confundir al dios Ares con el lado maligno del Caballero de Géminis.

* * *

**Atenas (en el Mundo Exterior)**

* * *

Luego de devolver a Cerbero a su habitación en el hospital, MM caminó sin rumbo largo rato por las calles de la ciudad.

Para cuando Mauricio y Paola habían logrado contactarlo a él (luego de varios días de esfuerzos inútiles por contactar a Afrodita), ya hacía más de una semana desde la desaparición de los mellizos.

La policía los estaba buscando.

Había carteles por toda la ciudad con los retratos de ambos niños.

Los tres matones habían sido interrogados hasta el cansancio.

Nadie sabía nada, como si los mellizos se hubieran esfumado en el aire. Y MM, a diferencia de la mayoría de los que participaban en la búsqueda, no descartaba la posibilidad de que hubieran desaparecido justo así.

Cerbero había dicho la verdad cuando afirmó que el pequeño y flacucho Antares le había dado una paliza digna de recordarse, de eso estaba bien seguro el Caballero de Cáncer, que ahora tenía un temor más para añadirle a todos los demás: Kwan Yin le había advertido que debía estar alerta a los síntomas de la esquizofrenia, y le había insinuado que sería responsable si un esquizofrénico se cruzaba en su camino y no lo ayudaba lo más pronto posible. ¿Y si aquella reacción violenta y esa fuerza inusitada en un niño tan pequeño eran el primer episodio psicótico de Antares?

El afecto desesperado de Afrodita por los posibles hijos de Arles, la posibilidad mínima de que uno de ellos padeciera la enfermedad de Ixión y el simple hecho de que se trataba de dos niños que en ese momento estaban (muy probablemente) tan solos y perdidos como lo estuvieron Afrodita y él durante buena parte de su infancia, eran motivos más que suficientes como para que se lanzara a buscarlos por toda Atenas.

¿Pero dónde podía empezar?

Con un suspiro amargo, buscó la entrada a las Tierras Místicas más cercana y regresó al Santuario.

Lo más sensato en ese momento era pedirle consejo al Patriarca.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Ares miró a Afrodita a través de los ojos de Saga, pero no reparó en los rasgos ni en la expresión del Caballero de Piscis. Sentía a Niké.

Por fin, después de más de dos milenios, ella estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano.

Intentó llamarla por medio del cosmos, incluso corriendo el riesgo de que Atenea descubriera su presencia, pero Niké no respondió, estaba dormida.

Tan cerca…

El asombro de Afrodita no tuvo límites cuando Saga se transformó frente a sus ojos en otra persona. El cambio no solo fue físico: su cosmos se alteró sutilmente, el cambio habría pasado inadvertido para cualquier otra persona, pero el Caballero de Piscis lo sintió de inmediato y supo de inmediato que aquella persona definitivamente no era Saga… pero tampoco era Arles.

Intentó retroceder, pero Ares, ahora en control del cuerpo de Saga, lo atrapó por una mano, lo atrajo hacia sí e intentó besarlo.

Un instante después, Saga se encontró a sí mismo caído (muy dolorosamente) sobre unas zarzas a la orilla de la escalinata, preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí.

"Ouch." dijo una voz en su mente.

"¿Mi Señor Ares?"

"¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Saga? Son como ocho metros de donde estábamos antes."

"¿Afrodita?"

No necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo para mirar a su alrededor, buscándolo. Estaba justo frente a ellos, mirándolos con una expresión gélida que apenas hacía pareja con la que solía lograr Kamus cuando estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Qué pretendes, impostor? –declaró Afrodita.

"¿Cómo dice?" preguntó Ares, confundido.

"Rayos. Permita que yo maneje esto, Alteza."

Saga se puso de pie cuidadosamente, tratando de no pensar en la planta sobre la que había aterrizado ni en el hecho de que tenía espinas clavadas en áreas de su persona de donde no las podría extraer sin ayuda.

-Soy Saga…

-¡Ya sé que eres Saga! ¿Quién es el otro?

-Ares.

El enojo de Afrodita se disolvió en confusión.

-¿Eh?

* * *

"¿Adónde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Saga, inquieto.

"La aldea se ve diferente, pero me imagino que las tabernas estarán en la zona de siempre."

"¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué vamos allá?"

"Vino. Y una mujer."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Ares se detuvo en una de las curvas del camino con la mirada fija en el mar, más allá de Rodorio.

La conversación con Afrodita no había sido nada sencilla. Aunque habían logrado arrancarle la promesa de no decirle nada a Shion (por el momento), Saga podía percibir tanto la inquietud de Afrodita como la desesperación de Ares.

Las pocas veces que Ares había intervenido en la conversación con Afrodita, el dios se había mostrado sereno y educado, incluso había ofrecido disculpas por sorprender al Caballero de Piscis como lo había hecho, pero ahora, ya bastante lejos del Santuario, estaba dando rienda suelta a una profunda amargura que inquietaba a Saga, quien ya llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando en vano por recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo.

"Mi esposa reencarnó en el cuerpo de un hombre. Dime si eso no te haría desear una buena borrachera" dijo Ares por fin.

"Pero… ¿cómo tomará ella que la castigues con una infidelidad por algo que no fue su culpa?"

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Ares seguía caminando hacia el pueblo. Saga estaba empezando a desesperarse por encontrar algún argumento para disuadirlo cuando Ares habló de nuevo.

"Tienes razón. No sería de su agrado. Olvida a la mujer, entonces, pero igual quiero el vino."

"Yo… no bebo."

"¿Qué clase de guerrero eres? Solo me faltaría estar ahora en el cuerpo de un afeminado."

Oh. Ese uno de los detalles que Saga recordaba haber leído acerca de Ares. El dios era famoso por lo mucho que aborrecía el comportamiento poco masculino en un hombre. Sabía que eso se remontaba a la relación entre el mortal Adonis y la diosa Afrodita, cuando ella todavía estaba casada con Ares. El dios habría podido perdonar que lo remplazaran con alguien más fuerte o más apuesto… pero no con un adolescente al que resultaba fácil confundir con una chica.

"No bebo. Soy el mayor de los Caballeros de mi generación y debo poner el ejemplo."

"Y el vicio de los bebedores es el más aborrecido por los espartanos, después del vicio de los cobardes. Recién ahora recuerdo que mi hermana hace que ustedes se rijan por las costumbres de Esparta."

"Eh… sí, así sigue siendo todavía."

"Respeto eso."

"Gracias, mi Señor."

"Pero igual voy a beberme un ánfora de vino."

* * *

**China**

* * *

La Otra dimensión se abrió cerca de un pequeño lago.

Una hilera de piedras planas y circulares daba la impresión de ser una pasarela que llegaba casi hasta el centro del lago.

Curioso, Kanon se acercó a la orilla para mirarlas más de cerca y descubrió que cada "piedra" era en realidad la parte superior de un cilindro, más bien una columna. No alcanzó a distinguir el fondo, por lo que tampoco pudo calcular el largo de las columnas, pero podía sentir un cosmos poderoso en algún lugar bajo el agua.

En el momento en que puso un pie en la primera columna, sintió una multitud de cosmos encendiéndose con hostilidad. El lago estaba rodeado de dragones… o algo similar, pero ya era tarde para detenerse y siguió caminando.

Le tomaba diez pasos cruzar cada columna de un lado al otro. Si la altura era proporcional al diámetro, debían ser colosales, pero estaban tan juntas que no era ningún esfuerzo pasar a la siguiente.

¿Qué clase de edificio habrían sostenido en tiempos remotos, si ya solo quedaba en pie aquella hilera?

¿O el propósito desde un principio era que sirvieran como puente?

Llegó al borde de la última y se quedó contemplando el agua, sin saber qué más hacer. El cosmos que había llamado su atención en primer lugar estaba frente a él, pero a una gran profundidad. Los que lo rodeaban (¿guardias?) seguían inmóviles, pero alerta.

-Eh… ¿hola?

El agua empezó a burbujear como si hirviera. Un chorro de agua se levantó frente a él de repente, tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando lo envolvió por unos segundos una nube de agua pulverizada.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, estaba frente a un dragón azul.

Wu Fei le había parecido grande (sobre todo mientras estaba atrapado en la grieta con los cachorros), pero este dragón era todavía más grande, lo suficiente como para tragarse una res de un bocado (ni hablar de un ser humano) y no parecía contento; miró a Kanon con fijeza por un segundo y gruñó algo en chino.

-Eh… no hablo muy bien mandarín. ¿Podrías repetirlo un poco más despacio, por favor? –fue lo que intentó decir Kanon, aunque no estaba seguro de haber pronunciado bien ni la mitad de las palabras, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas las lenguas tonales?

El dragón bufó con fastidio y empezó a hablar en perfecto griego.

-¿Cuándo vas a tomarte la molestia de estudiarlo como es debido? Pregunté quién diablos te dejó entrar esta vez hasta mi alcoba.

-Llegué aquí por mis propios medios.

-Lo cual, supuestamente, es imposible. ¡Fu!

Un dragón verde (considerablemente más pequeño) se acercó a toda prisa volando desde la orilla.

-El extranjero usó una puerta dimensional, Majestad.

_-¿Otra vez?_ Ve y dile a Chen que _ese_ problema sigue sin ser solucionado.

-Sí, Majestad.

Fu se retiró y el dragón azul miró de nuevo a Kanon.

-Un día descubriré cómo lo haces. Y no me salgas de nuevo con ese cuento de que es algo que aprendiste en la Casa de Géminis. Sabes que no te creo, Cástor.

Kanon se desconcertó.

-¿"Cástor"? …Cástor de Géminis murió hace como tres mil años.

El dragón resopló de nuevo y luego hizo lo que a Kanon le pareció el equivalente draconiano de un encogimiento de hombros.

-Sí, y bien muerto. Has muerto por lo menos una veintena de veces desde entonces, pero vuelves a nacer en forma regular para fastidiarme con este truco.

¿Estaba hablando de rencarnación?

-No es mi intención molestar.

-Es lo que dices siempre. Tampoco esta vez te creo. Siéntate. ¡Ximue! ¡Tráenos algo de beber!

¿Que se sentara? Instintivamente, Kanon miró a su alrededor e intentó no preguntarse de dónde habían salido las sillas bajas que ahora estaban detrás de él. Sobre todo porque al mirar de nuevo al dragón, casi dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que este acababa de adoptar forma humana.

-Sé que no me recuerdas –dijo el dragón, con un tono menos irritado-. ¿Qué nombre usas ahora?

-Kanon.

-Hum. Ese es nombre de mujer, ¿sabías?

-Es el nombre de un buda, el buda de la Compasión…

-Que en China es Kwan Yin, la _diosa_ de la Compasión. Bueno, has tenido nombres peores y ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces, así que trataré de explicártelo en forma lo bastante simple, a ver si _esta vez_ logro que lo hayas entendido en menos de una hora. En tu primera vida fuiste Cástor de Esparta. Sí, te conocí entonces. Sí, éramos amigos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Y sí, hablé en serio cuando dije que cada vez que reencarnas te apareces en mi alcoba (generalmente en el peor momento posible), y cada vez llegas aquí con una petición más absurda que la anterior. _Cada vez_ que naces llega un momento en que necesitas pedirle un favor a un dragón y siempre, ¡siempre!, llegas conmigo aunque no recuerdes mi existencia.

-Uh…

-La puerta de mi palacio siempre está abierta para ti, viejo amigo. ¡Lo que me irrita es que _nunca _la usas y siempre te metes aquí directamente! ¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó modales?

-Eh… procuraré no hacerlo de nuevo…

-Y en tu próxima vida, lo harás otra vez, porque cuando llegues aquí no tendrás recuerdos de tu vida anterior.

-Ya… veo…

-Para nada. Te tomará un poco de tiempo y filosofía asimilarlo.

Ximue (que resultó ser una dragona amarilla) sirvió vino para ambos y se marchó luego de hacer una reverencia.

-Entonces, Kanon, soy Koulong, Rey Dragón del Mar del Este… y… -Koulong parpadeó y miró la capa de Kanon como si acabara de descubrirla en ese momento-. Eso es nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para Poseidón?

-Catorce años, o un par de meses, dependiendo de cómo lo mires.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas esta vez?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

-¿Esta vez no interrumpí nada?

-Jah. Mejor no me lo recuerdes y empieza con la larga historia.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

**Rodorio**

* * *

-Usted es el Caballero de Géminis –dijo la tabernera, mirando con aire de duda a Saga/Ares mientras le servía un vaso de vino y dejaba la botella en la mesa. Saga deseó poder responder, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué decir, porque temía no solo lo que iba a pensar la mujer (y luego todo Rodorio) acerca del aspecto que presentaba con el cabello repentinamente rojo (por no hablar del color de sus ojos), sino también las mil y un formas en que la respuesta de Ares podía empeorar la situación.

-¿Géminis? No, no lo soy –contestó Ares, con una sonrisa encantadora que no se sentía para nada como una sonrisa que hubiera podido lograr Saga por su propia cuenta.

La mujer sonrió también, parecía aliviada.

-Entonces es el gemelo. He escuchado sobre usted, pero pensé que tendría el cabello del mismo color que el Señor Saga… ¿Esto es para que puedan distinguirlos?

La sonrisa de Ares se hizo más amplia.

-Es que tampoco soy el hermano en el que está pensando, él sí es más fácil de confundir con Saga.

-¿Son… tres?

-Poco frecuente, ¿eh? Pero sucede a veces.

La tabernera se alejó, ansiosa por contar a los otros empleados que los gemelos de la Casa de Géminis en realidad eran trillizos y Ares se concentró en el vino.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba Saga, el dios empezó a beber muy, muy despacio. Ares se limitó a sonreír un poco cuando su avatar le comentó ese detalle.

"Me han servido vino puro. Dije que quería una borrachera, pero no una instantánea. Sería ridículo si cayera bajo la mesa con solo un vaso."

Cierto, los griegos de la antigüedad solían beber el vino diluido en agua. O más bien, le agregaban vino al agua para purificarla un poco.

Unas risas y vítores provenientes de una mesa cercana llamaron la atención de ambos. Al parecer, algunas de las mujeres y muchachos que solían buscar clientes entre los parroquianos de la taberna estaban celebrando un cumpleaños.

Ares los contempló distraídamente desde su rincón, pero no tardó en sorprender de nuevo a Saga cuando se movió con gran rapidez para sujetar por un brazo a alguien que pasaba junto a ellos.

-Cuánto tiempo, Hermes. Siéntate y acompáñame.

El dios Hermes lo miró estupefacto.

-¿Ares?

-Qué bueno que me recuerdas. Siéntate.

Hermes obedeció, le arrebató el vaso a Ares y lo terminó de vaciar de un trago.

-Eso no fue muy cortés.

En la mesa del cumpleaños se servía el almuerzo con gran algarabía. Una de las mujeres mayores brindó por la festejada y anunció con regocijo que habían conseguido para ella su plato favorito.

-¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Encontraste a tu esposa?

-Todavía no he regresado y tú no me has visto hoy.

-Ah –Hermes se apoderó de la botella, llenó el vaso, lo apuró en pocos tragos, llenó de nuevo el vaso y se lo devolvió a Ares (pero no le devolvió la botella)-. Entonces, solo estás de paso y sigues buscándola. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero no he sabido nada de ella desde que desapareció.

-Sé que si hubieras tenido el menor indicio, me lo habrías dicho hace mucho tiempo. Después de todo, eres el mejor informado entre todos los chismosos que conozco.

A Saga le intrigó bastante la forma en que Hermes rehuía la mirada de Ares, pero el dios de la Guerra no pareció darle importancia.

-Esa chica… -Ares señaló con la cabeza a la cumpleañera-. Es Sémele, ¿verdad?

Hermes le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me llamó la atención el que la otra mujer dijera que su platillo favorito es corazón asado. Y _eso_ que le sirvieron no es un corazón de ternero ni de oveja. Reconozco el corazón de Dionisio cuando lo veo, porque he tenido la mala suerte de verlo en más de una ocasión. ¿Nuestro hermanito no va a perder nunca la manía de morir descuartizado?

-¿Acaso te divierte eso? El Hado Misterioso ha repetido su destino desde que lo asesinaron los Titanes…

-Ellos asesinaron a Zagreo. Las Moiras deberían haberle asignado un destino diferente cuando renació.

-Sabes que consideran que nuestro padre hizo trampa cuando le dio su corazón a la princesa Sémele para que Zagreo pudiera volver a la vida. Es… su manera de reprocharle a padre que no quisiera esperar a que el pobre volviera al ciclo de las reencarnaciones cuando le correspondía.

-…Supongo que tú las conoces mejor que yo. Sigo sin entender por qué padre pudo revivir a Zagreo en Dionisio y luego castigó a Apolo por vengar la muerte de Asclepio.

-No es lo mismo. Padre es el Rey del Olimpo. Él es quien hace las reglas.

-Y luego las Moiras hacen que Dionisio muera siempre en forma humillante solo para recordarle a padre que _no_ es él quien debería hacer las reglas.

-Hermano, es peligroso hablar de esa manera.

-Sobre todo con el dios de los Mensajeros, ¿no? Échale la culpa al vino, pequeño hermano. Sé que no tienes necesidad de acusarme con padre, ya tengo suficientes pesares.

Hermes asintió, con gesto preocupado.

-Tus hijos menores, los Makhai, ¿cómo están? Hace tiempo que no los veo.

-Espero que bien. Como te dije, todavía no he vuelto y no he podido ir a verlos, pero cuando me marché los dejé al cuidado de mi nuera Psique, así que deben estar mejor que el resto de mis hijos.

El gesto preocupado de Hermes se intensificó.

-¿Con Psique, dices?

-No me gusta el tono que acabas de emplear. ¿Debo entrar en pánico?

-No… no lo sé. Realmente no lo sé.

-Es raro escucharte decir semejante cosa.

-Me doy cuenta –Hermes se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Quieres que averigüe sobre ellos?

-¿A cambio de qué, hermanito?

Todo rastro de humor había desaparecido del rostro de Ares, quien, evidentemente, llevaba rato esperando a que la conversación llegara a ese punto.

-No le digas a nadie que la reencarnación de Sémele ya recibió el corazón de Dionisio. Nadie debe enterarse de que nuestro pequeño hermano está a punto de reencarnar.

-¿Por qué el secreto?

-Penteo.

-¿Es por eso que el Tiaso se encuentra aquí, a la sombra del Santuario de Atenea, en lugar de estar en el Monte Parnaso junto con las Ménades?

-Sí, pero, Ares…

-No diré ni una palabra a nadie.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Quieres que lo jure por la sangre de mis hijos?

-Ares…

-Juro. Por las aguas sombrías de la laguna Estigia, juro que guardaré el secreto y no diré nada sobre la reencarnación de Dionisio como no sea para protegerlo. Eso cubre las posibilidades, ¿no crees?

-Es un buen juramento. Yo… yo prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por averiguar qué ha pasado con los Makhai.

-Ah, pero no estás jurando por la Estigia.

-Es que…

-Tranquilo –Ares bebió finalmente otro sorbo del vaso-. Yo no necesito juramentos porque los dos sabemos lo que haré si me engañas.

-…Claro.

* * *

Cuando regresaban al Santuario (sin que Ares hubiera acabado el segundo vaso de vino, porque un Hermes muy estresado se había bebido él solo el resto de la botella… y se había marchado, dejándolos a ellos con el asunto de pagar la cuenta), Saga se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

"Debo ofrecerle una disculpa, Alteza. Realmente creí que lo de la borrachera iba en serio."

"Iba en serio. Pero tardamos lo bastante en llegar a la taberna como para que tuviera tiempo de reflexionar… Estamos en días peligrosos y es mejor mantenernos alerta."

* * *

**China**

* * *

Las carcajadas de Koulong llegaron a un punto en que Kanon temió que al dragón pudiera darle un ataque.

_-¿"Maa"?_ ¡¿En serio te llaman _"maa"?!_

-Eso dije.

-¡Y, por si no fuera suficiente, te llamas como la diosa que preside los nacimientos!

-¿Qué, no era la diosa de la Compasión?

-¡Y de la Familia!

Koulong rió todavía un rato más; finalmente se secó las lágrimas y habló con normalidad.

-¿De casualidad, hay alguna hembra en la nidada?

-No lo sé. Eso es parte del problema. La temperatura y todo eso… Xian dice que en ese momento es difícil saber de qué sexo son.

-Ya veo. Sí, eso puede ser un problema. El hermafroditismo ya no es tan frecuente entre nosotros como lo era hace… digamos, ocho mil años. Si tus cachorros no son ni machos ni hembras, eso les traerá una larga serie de problemas.

-¿Además de los de identidad de género? …¿Te refieres a problemas de salud? –Kanon empezó a preocuparse-. ¿Puede ser algo grave?

Koulong sacudió la cabeza.

-Todavía no te pongas como una mamá gallina. Aparte de la cuestión psicológica y cualquier otro asunto… Bueno, por eso no te preocupes todavía, hoy mismo te acompañará a verlos mi mejor médico. Estaba hablando de un asunto cultural.

-…¿Algo relacionado con la preferencia que se da a los hijos varones?

-Ah, estás enterado de eso.

-He podido apreciar la diferencia con la que Wu Fei trata a Feng y a Xian, no creo que sea solo por sus problemas mentales.

-Quizá –Koulong meditó un rato, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No quería alarmar a Kanon sin necesidad, pero era mejor que tuviera toda la información desde el principio si realmente pensaba conservar a los dragones que le habían tocado en suerte-. Hace miles de años, cuando éramos una raza joven, antes de que el Emperador de Jade nos encomendara las responsabilidades que tenemos ahora, los dragones éramos feroces guerreros. Ahora nos consideramos sabios y civilizados, pero seguimos cumpliendo rituales que datan de esa época. Tú experimentaste uno de esos gracias a la confusión de Xian. Y no es cosa de risa, aunque me hayas visto reír. Ante cualquier dragón que te encuentres, eres la madre de esos tres, sin discusión alguna, y en forma tan legal como si los hubieras adoptado.

-Te estás burlando de mí.

-Ojalá, pero ese no es el punto. En aquel entonces, las hembras eran tan escasas como ahora y asegurar la descendencia era igual de importante que hoy en día. Por eso, se establecieron combates para decidir quién tenía derecho a desposar a cuál hembra fértil. Todavía tenemos rituales así entre la alta nobleza, aunque la mayoría ahora negocia los compromisos.

"Pero un dragón que no es ni macho ni hembra… Eso es una tragedia para alguien de nuestra raza... ¿Recuerdas la molesta insistencia de Shoulong acerca de que no tendrá descendientes a menos que lo permita el segundo de los Dioscuros?

-Sí.

-Pues, bien… para nosotros, un dragón sin descendencia vale menos que la hojarasca de otoño. Si tus cachorros son hermafroditas, no desarrollarán los caracteres secundarios que permiten distinguir un macho de una hembra a simple vista. Y como los cambios de temperatura fueron algo totalmente accidental, hay más posibilidades de que resulten tener algún grado de hermafroditismo incompleto, de ahí que corran peligro de ser estériles. Si los criaras como machos, no podrían participar en un combate ritual por una hembra; y si los criaras como hembras, nadie pediría a una de ellas porque quizá no puedan ser madres. Eso es de lo peor que puede sucederle a una familia tan antigua. Hubo una época en que los mismos padres mataban a los cachorros que nacían así y no sería raro que Wu Fei intente matarlos de nuevo, ese sería su deber, como el macho más viejo de su clan.

-¿Fue por eso que Shuolong dijo que era mala suerte tener tres "de esos" en una misma nidada? ¿No lo decía porque tienen los ojos verdes?

-Tampoco es que los ojos verdes sean una cosa para alegrarse desde el punto de vista de alguien de mi raza, pero eso no sería importante comparado con la posibilidad de que sean estériles. Será una gran tragedia para Xian… La familia Li no solo la borró a ella y a su esposo del árbol genealógico, sino que, además, si resulta que los tres cachorros son así, aunque lograra restaurar el buen nombre de Li Wen, sería igual que si hubiera muerto sin descendencia y no habrá quién cuide de su tumba. Según nuestra religión, el que no quede nadie para recordarte después de muerto es… bueno…

-Las almas cuyas tumbas son descuidadas y no reciben ofrendas se convierten en espíritus hambrientos, inferiores incluso a los demonios.

-Correcto.

Kanon apretó los labios y meditó unos instantes.

-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Todavía no he escuchado lo que pueda decir el médico sobre su condición. Y, en el peor de los casos, están desterrados, así que probablemente pasarán el resto de su vida entre humanos y dioses griegos, quizá no resientan tanto su condición como si vivieran en el Reino del Sur.

-Quizá.

-…¿Por qué me preguntaste precisamente si alguno es hembra?

-Pues… en parte por Shuolong. Si el Oráculo de Delfos se refería a ti como "segunda estrella de Géminis", lo primero que se le ocurrió a mi hermano es que deberías ser su consorte si alguna vez reencarnaras como mujer.

-¡Primero me haría vestal!

-Jeh. Eso fue justo lo que le dijiste cada una de las veces que naciste como mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Que hayas reencarnado más veces como hombre que como mujer es algo circunstancial. En cualquier caso, siempre lo has rechazado y él todavía no está tan desesperado como para intentar forzarte. Además, yo no lo permitiría.

-No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza eso –replicó Kanon con sarcasmo-. Algo me insinuó la primera vez que hablé con él, pero no se me ocurrió que estuviera acechando mis reencarnaciones. ¿Qué clase de pervertido es?

-La segunda opción que se le ocurrió fue que quizá podría casarse con una de tus hijas, si llegaras a tenerlas –continuó Koulong sin hacerle caso-. Eso tampoco salió bien. Y está la cuestión de mi hijo.

-¿Uh?

-En la Era del Mito, uno de mis hijos menores, Yao, fue pretendiente de Helena. Se molestó bastante cuando ella prefirió a Menelao de Argos. Tuvo la ocurrencia de pedir la mano de Clitemnestra, pero ella ya había escogido a Agamenón. _Entonces_ pidió a tu prima Penélope y ella ya estaba comprometida con Odiseo. Te imaginarás lo frustrado que estaba. Era demasiado joven, un cachorro de apenas cuarenta años que cuando tomaba forma humana parecía un niño de nueve. Todavía ahora, tres mil años después, cuando trata de pasar por humano, todos le calculan menos de quince, era lógico que ninguna mujer humana lo tomara en serio. Los dragones tampoco le tomábamos en serio esa búsqueda de novia. Hasta yo, cada vez que fui a hablar con tu padre y tu tío, lo primero que les dije era que pedía la mano de la muchacha de turno porque era mi obligación, pero que se trataban solamente de un capricho de mi cachorro, hasta que lo rechazaron por tercera vez y entonces tuve que empezar a preocuparme.

-¿No quedaban más mujeres solteras en mi familia?

-Eso le pregunté a Tíndaro. Tú estabas ahí y quisiste hacerte el gracioso, dijiste que habría que esperar a la siguiente generación. Mi hijo, que no distingue entre un sarcasmo y una cebolla, te tomó la palabra y exigió que le prometieras tu primera hija.

-¿Y yo…? ¿Cástor se la prometió?

-Estabas soltero y sin compromiso por aquel entonces. Respondiste que si alguna vez tenías una hija y ella estaba de acuerdo, mi hijo tendría tu permiso para cortejarla. Eso le bastó.

Kanon se esforzó por hacer memoria.

-Cástor tuvo dos hijas, ¿no?

-Póstumas. Gemelas. Ambas llegaron a ser sacerdotisas de Atenea.

-Y…

-Cuando tuvieron edad para aceptar pretendientes, mi hijo se presentó en el Santuario para cortejarlas y el Caballero de Piscis le negó el permiso.

-Un momento. ¿Hablas de Apolodoro o de Umbriel de Piscis?

-De Apolodoro –Koulong frunció el ceño-. Admito que fue toda una sorpresa. Hasta ese día no me di cuenta de que la única vez que lo había visto antes de eso me llevé una impresión equivocada acerca de él.

"Yo estaba con el ejército griego cuando inició el asedio final a Troya. Tenía que ayudar a mi hijo a cumplir el juramento por el cual todos los pretendientes de Helena debían ser aliados de quien ella escogiera como esposo.

-Más de uno debe haberse arrepentido de ese juramento.

-No lo dudo. El caso es que había ahí algunos Caballeros de Atenea, pero…

-De la primera generación de Caballeros de Oro, solo quedaba con vida el Caballero de Piscis.

-Correcto. Estábamos esperándolo a él, porque los de Plata y Bronce, y los Dorados de la segunda generación no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en nada, excepto en que ninguno soportaba a Agamenón. Pero cuando Apolodoro por fin llegó, fue para anunciar que no lucharía. Los Tindáridas habían muerto sin llegar a saber siquiera del secuestro de Helena, Zeus prohibió a los Olímpicos que participaran en forma directa y Apolodoro no iba a involucrarse porque le prometió a Pólux que criaría a sus hijos y a las hijas de Cástor. En ese momento era responsable de cinco niños (cuatro de ellos de pocas semanas de nacidos) y de dos viudas que no deseaban (ni esperaban recibir) el apoyo de sus concuños. No podía darse el lujo de arriesgar la vida… Pero en ese momento los demás no lo pensamos así.

"El que se alejara de la guerra por cuidar niños (algo que considerábamos trabajo de mujeres), niños ajenos, para colmo de males, cuando había tantos guerreros que habían dejado atrás sus familias para cumplir el juramento, creó muy mala impresión…

-Pero Apolodoro no fue pretendiente de Helena, nada lo obligaba.

-Nadie tuvo eso en cuenta en ese momento, ni siquiera yo. Muchos de los otros Caballeros de Atenea se retiraron de nuestro lado por respeto a él, y eso agravó el descontento. De los Caballeros que se quedaron, ninguno sobrevivió, excepto el muchacho que era aprendiz del Caballero de Capricornio.

"Agamenón estaba seguro de que todo ese discurso sobre el deber hacia los hijos de los Tindáridas era un reproche de Apolodoro por la forma en que había sacrificado a su hija Ifigenia (que también era nieta de Tíndaro y sobrina de Cástor y Pólux). A partir de entonces, cada vez que mencionaba a Apolodoro, Agamenón juraba que era un cobarde e insistía en haber tenido razón cuando lo confundió con una mujer y lo obsequió a Pólux como esclava.

-Curioso que recordara esa parte de la historia y no el deshonor que cayó sobre él por destruir el templo en el que nació Apolodoro y vender como esclavos a los sacerdotes del dios Apolo.

-Muy cierto, pero yo, que en aquel tiempo no estaba enterado de ese sacrilegio (¡eso sí que procuraba no mencionarlo!) ni los detalles sobre la muerte de Ifigenia, le creí todo lo que dijo. Te imaginarás con qué mala actitud llegué a reclamarle.

-Debe haber sido algo digno de verse.

-Dije cuatro frases su aprendiz Umbriel quiso retarme a duelo -Koulong sacudió la cabeza-. Ese Umbriel… Ya desde entonces parecía empeñado en defender a su Maestro hasta de la luz del sol, todos estábamos convencidos de que se dejaría matar antes de permitir que enemigo alguno se atreviera siquiera a mirarlo mal. En fin, será mejor que visitemos a tus pequeños, no tiene caso que la familia esté sufriendo por anticipación.

Kanon agradeció sinceramente cuando el Rey Dragón del Mar del Este llamó a su presencia a uno de los médicos de la corte y le encargó que lo acompañara hasta el Santuario Submarino. Tenía demasiadas cosas por meditar y muy poco tiempo si quería regresar a Japón antes de que Julián y los otros empezaran a preocuparse.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-¿Puede saberse por qué caminas atrás de mí? –protestó Dohko.

Saga contuvo un suspiro y apresuró el paso para ponerse a la izquierda del Caballero de Libra. No se molestó en responder porque sabía que no tenía caso tratar de mencionarle el protocolo para justificarse. Dohko seguramente se ofendería si le dijera que se había quedado atrás por respeto a su venerable edad.

Shion debía haber quedado un tanto sorprendido de que aceptara su castigo con algo mucho más cercano al alivio que a la rebeldía, permanecer con Dohko un mes en los Cinco Picos, aprendiendo técnicas de meditación y autocontrol era algo que en cualquier otro momento habría provocado una respuesta airada de su parte, pero en ese momento más bien estaba agradecido de poder alejarse. Un mes de paz y silencio probablemente no solo lo ayudaría a recuperar su propio equilibrio, tal vez también podría ayudar a que él y Ares llegaran a un acuerdo sobre lo que debían hacer.

Ese era el motivo de que caminara tan obedientemente junto al Caballero de Libra, camino del puerto, cuando pasaron cerca de un rebaño de ovejas que pacía tranquilamente.

-No ha vuelto a haber ataques de chacales, ¿verdad? –comentó Dohko.

-No que yo sepa –Saga miró distraídamente el ganado-. Parece ser que los propietarios contrataron más pastores y aumentaron la vigilancia. Si no me equivoco, ahora hay el doble de perros que antes.

Su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de uno de los pastores más nuevos.

No fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después que cayó en la cuenta de que los ojos verdes de aquel chico eran la razón de que justo en aquel momento hubiera pensado en Kanon.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas etimológicas y mitológicas:**

**Betilo: **este término deriva de la palabra hebrea "betel" ("casa de Dios") y hace referencia a piedras o cualquier objeto en el que se considera que reside una presencia divina, especialmente si la leyenda alrededor del objeto afirma que cayó del cielo.

**Tiaso:** es otro nombre para el cortejo de Dionisio. Para efectos del fic, las Ménades serían sus guerreras (expresión de la bakhia destructiva), mientras que el Tiaso serían sus súbditos pacíficos, dedicados al vino, el teatro, la música y la alegría.


	23. De mis parientes, líbreme Dios

**Capítulo veintitrés**

**De mis parientes, líbreme Dios**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**El regreso de Mara**

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Los servidores de Atenea lo vieron pasar caminando apresuradamente, sin que dirigiera más que una rápida inclinación de cabeza a cada uno. No mostró la menor fatiga a lo largo de la interminable caminata y no dejaba de ser un tanto sorprendente verlo con tanta prisa y con el aspecto que tenía ese día en particular.

Ya lo habían visto otras veces desde el extraño incidente con las armas sagradas de Afrodita (la diosa, no el Caballero), solo que en esas ocasiones se había presentado vistiendo túnicas blancas bordadas en oro y con el largo cabello perfectamente peinado. Además, sus visitas habían sido breves, apenas un intercambio de saludos con Atenea para luego marcharse con aire desilusionado.

Resultaba extraño ver pasar al dios Apolo con una sonrisa alegre en los labios, el cabello recogido de cualquier manera (y mucho más corto que la vez anterior)… y ataviado con unos jeans manchados de pintura, una camisa de franela y zapatillas deportivas, como si hubiera dejado de repente lo que estaba haciendo (¿pintar una casa?) para acudir al Santuario.

El mensaje de que Afrodita (el Caballero, no la diosa) deseaba verlo había tardado mucho en alcanzar al destinatario, pero, nada más recibirlo, Apolo se materializó en la entrada del Santuario sin pensar siquiera en cambiarse de ropa o decirle a Birendra que no terminarían la sesión de ese día.

No era para menos. El menor de sus hijos mortales se había negado en redondo a hablar con él a pesar de haber logrado liberarse de la servidumbre que le había sido impuesta por la diosa de la Belleza cuando su madre, quien en ese entonces era sacerdotisa de la diosa, intentó consagrarlo al culto de Apolo. El dios no había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con el Caballero de Piscis para poder explicarle las verdaderas razones por las que tuvo que permitir que lo sacaran de su primer hogar en el Monte Parnaso para convertirlo en aprendiz de la Orden de Atenea y la terca negativa del joven a hablar con él era algo que lo atormentaba. Pero Atenea acababa de hacerle saber que Afrodita deseaba (¡por fin!) hablarle y Apolo no podía sentirse más feliz que en ese instante.

Amaba profundamente a todos sus hijos, pero Afrodita era especial. En la Era del Mito, las Moiras le habían advertido que no podría ver ni controlar el destino de ese niño. Apolo conocía de antemano lo que le sucedería a cada uno de sus otros hijos y eso precisamente le hacía imposible protegerlos de cualquier pena o accidente que los aguardara a lo largo del camino. Entonces había abrigado la esperanza de que el no poder ver el futuro de Apolodoro significaba que su hijo menor era inmortal, un nuevo dios del Olimpo, o que al menos entonces podría protegerlo mejor que a los otros. Fue enorme su dolor al darse cuenta de que Apolodoro no solo era mortal (como la mayoría de sus hermanos), sino que además el no conocer en forma anticipada las cosas malas que podían sucederle garantizaba que cada una de ellas era una sorpresa todavía más dolorosa que la anterior. A los otros por lo menos podía aconsejarlos y prepararlos para enfrentar las desdichas, aunque no pudiera evitarlas. Con Apolodoro, cada revés de la fortuna los tomaba a los dos completamente desprevenidos.

* * *

**Rozan**

* * *

Saga meditaba cerca de la cascada. O intentaba hacerlo. Tenía demasiados motivos para estar inquieto.

-Esto no va a funcionar –se quejó en voz alta.

"Eso es porque no estás vaciando tu mente. Mientras la tengas llena de problemas, no serás capaz de concentrarte."

"Nunca imaginé que escucharía decir algo así al impetuoso Ares."

"El impetuoso Ares pasó un muy largo tiempo encadenado en una mazmorra, sin más compañía que ratas y otras alimañas diversas. O aprendía a meditar o aprendía a comunicarme con las arañas…" Saga no estuvo seguro de si fue real o solo su imaginación, pero le pareció oír que el dios suspiraba con algo de amargura "Bueno, también aprendí a comunicarme con las arañas, eventualmente".

Abrió los ojos y contempló el paisaje. Era un lugar bonito. Tranquilo.

…Deseaba desesperadamente largarse de ahí.

"Tu mente es un sitio interesante" continuó Ares. "Hay monstruos en los rincones".

No supo qué era peor, que el dios estuviera curioseando por los recovecos de su mente, o que hubiera dicho "monstruos", como si hubiera _algo_ además de Arles rondando por ahí.

"Si recuerdo bien mis lecciones sobre historia, no fue la primera vez que te encerraron".

"La otra vez fue en una urna. Entonces descubrí lo mal que se me da el estar en espacios pequeños. Estuve muy cerca de volverme loco".

"¿Y ahora? ¿Quién te encerró en tu propia casa?"

"Las Grayas. Pero no estaban solas. Tienen aliados".

"¿Nombres?"

"No llegué a verlos, solo sentí su poder. Dioses antiguos, Saga, ninguno emparentado directamente conmigo y… creo que al menos uno no forma parte del panteón griego".

"Eso es malo".

"Sí, mucho… Oh, ahí viene la muchacha bonita".

Saga se sintió enrojecer. Para ser alguien que afirmaba estar completamente enamorado de su esposa, Ares no parecía haber perdido la capacidad de admirar la belleza de otras mujeres. Era una suerte (para Saga, por lo menos) que esa admiración se mantuviera a la distancia… pero los comentarios del dios solían ser más sinceros y explícitos de lo que el Caballero estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

-Caballero de Géminis –saludó Shunrei-, el almuerzo está listo y mi padre desea que coma con nosotros.

-Iré en un momento –murmuró Saga, no quería tener que caminar cerca de Shunrei y correr el riesgo de que Ares pudiera decirle en voz alta (a través de Saga) alguna de sus apreciaciones sobre sus encantos.

Eso no le libró de tener que escuchar al dios elogiar (dentro de su cabeza) la bella vista que era la muchacha al caminar frente a ellos.

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

Astarté fue a dar al suelo, bastante sorprendido y con una magulladura en el pecho que seguramente florecería en un moretón enorme.

En realidad no fue un golpe tan fuerte como pudo haber sido, Kiki estaba empezando a demostrar que tenía la precisión típica de los buenos armeros y controló muy bien su fuerza porque sabía (sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho) que Astarté era mucho más débil que él (pese a doblarlo en estatura) y no resistiría un golpe de los que Polemos recibía a diario sin pestañear.

De todos modos, el golpe fue suficiente como dejar a Astarté boqueando.

Afrodita intentó correr a atenderlo, pero Aldebarán lo detuvo con una mano.

-Espera, espera –le dijo en voz baja-. Es mejor que lo dejes levantarse solo.

Afrodita lo miró sorprendido y luego miró a Mu y Shura, que asintieron al mismo tiempo. Eso último habría le habría parecido gracioso, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo conforme a lo planeado. Se suponía que Astarté solamente lo acompañaría a esa sesión de entrenamiento para que viera trabajar los otros aprendices y se hiciera una idea de lo que se esperaba de él. Luego, empezaría a entrenar con Afrodita y después (seguramente _mucho_ después) llegaría a participar en uno de esos entrenamientos conjuntos. Cuando estuviera listo.

Pero Astarté se empeñó en participar y Afrodita cedió, aunque la lógica más elemental advertía que era una pésima idea.

Cuando un guardia de aspecto alarmado llegó corriendo para avisarles que Afrodita tenía un visitante, fue un alivio para todos el contar con una excusa para interrumpir la pelea.

-Lo siento mucho, Maestro –dijo Kiki en cuanto Afrodita y Astarté estuvieron lejos-. Creo que lo lastimé mucho, pero no era mi intención…

-No fue tu culpa –le dijo Mu con gentileza-. La verdad es que tu nivel en este momento es muy superior al de Astarté. Quizá en unos cuantos años puedan enfrentarse en una situación más justa que esta.

-Lo único cierto aquí es que Piscis hizo una pésima elección. Ese niño jamás llegará a ser Caballero –sentenció Shaka.

-Bueno, el chico acaba de comenzar y… -empezó MM.

-Precisamente –cortó Shaka-. Ha comenzado diez años tarde. Piscis se comportó en forma irresponsable al traerlo aquí.

MM se mordió el labio inferior. En otro momento habría hecho callar a Shaka a puñetazos (o lo habría intentado, no eran muchas las probabilidades de que pudiera hacer más que incomodarlo un poco antes de tener a media Orden encima, tratando de separarlos), pero Esmeralda estaba ahí y _ese_ era uno de los detalles incómodos de ser hermano mayor que jamás se le habían ocurrido mientras estuvo convencido de ser hijo único: no es tan sencillo iniciar un pleito delante de tu hermanita cuando ella todavía te mira con admiración.

No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero estaba empezando a comprender por qué Ikki era tan sobreprotector con Shun. Era imposible ser el blanco del afecto de personas tan dulces como el Caballero de Andrómeda o la joven dama de la Cuarta Casa y no desear seguir siéndolo un poco más… MM estaba convencido de que, más pronto que tarde, Esmeralda se decepcionaría de él y acabaría por despreciarlo (como la mayor parte de la gente que lo conocía bien) y el convencimiento de que el cariño de su hermana era algo que no merecía y que no duraría lo forzaba a intentar mantener la ilusión todo el tiempo que pudiera. No iba a dar el primer paso para alejarse de Esmeralda iniciando una pelea inútil con Shaka.

Alguien digno de la admiración de su hermana intentaría primero razonar con el Caballero de Virgo… y _luego_ iniciaría la pelea inútil, porque Virgo no iba a retractarse de sus palabras, que eran ciertas aunque expresadas con muy poco tacto.

"Qué bajo he caído" pensó MM, resignado, "ahora estoy _fingiendo_ ser razonable".

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero no hace falta que lo digas de ese modo, el niño podría oírte.

Eso pareció desconcertar a Shaka.

-¿Sería mejor si mintiera? –preguntó.

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? MM abrió la boca para responder con enojo, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Shaka estaba preguntándole eso en serio.

-No, solo digo que hay formas de hacérselo saber sin necesidad de ser crueles.

-La verdad no es cruel por sí misma, solo es.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando, o Shaka estaba esperando que le respondiera a eso? ¿Estaba tratando de conversar con él? ¿Y de una cuestión sobre ética y filosofía? Eso tenía que ser una alucinación (y de las feas), porque al Caballero de Virgo simplemente no podía interesarle la opinión del Caballero de Cáncer.

-Sin duda, pero no es una verdad que nos corresponda comunicarle. Es su Maestro quien debe encargarse de decírselo –intervino otra voz.

Ante los ojos asombrados de MM, la expresión de Shaka (hasta entonces genuinamente interesada) cambió por completo (a una de irritación y descontento). Acto seguido, el Caballero de Virgo se volvió hacia aquella voz y habló con tono gélido.

-No pedí tu opinión, Lacerta.

-Oh, cómo me hieres –replicó Misty con sorna-. A Shaka de Virgo no le interesa mi opinión. Iré a cortarme las venas ahora mismo.

-Eso sería de agradecer.

Tal vez porque Misty no hizo el menor intento por ponerse en marcha para ir a cortarse las venas, Shaka levantó la barbilla y se alejó de ahí con aire ofendido.

MM tuvo que morderse de nuevo el labio inferior, esta vez para no quedarse boquiabierto.

-¿Y a ese, qué mosca le ha picado? –ponderó en voz alta.

-Llámame loco, pero creo que acabo de salvarte de un admirador, Angello –dijo Misty.

-…Loco. ¿De dónde diantre sacas semejante idea?

Misty sonrió burlón y remedó el acento de Shaka con una voz de falsete nada favorecedora al tiempo que unía las manos en un gesto melodramático.

-Oooh, Cáncer, por favooor, dime, ¿cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre el dilema de la verdad cruel versus la mentira generosa, aplicado a un aprendiz sin talento?

MM retrocedió dos pasos al tiempo que Misty estallaba en… risitas… sí, en opinión de MM aquello no eran carcajadas, sino risitas. Y lo peor era que Esmeralda estaba riendo exactamente igual y él no estaba seguro de si era a propósito o si era que Misty reía como una colegiala (lo cual, pensándolo bien, tampoco sería muy raro). Solamente faltaba que Esmeralda encontrara simpático al lagartijo plateado y entonces sería MM quien tendría que buscar un lugar discreto y cortarse las venas.

No muy lejos de ahí, Afrodita apresuró todavía más el paso para acercarse a Apolo. Jamás había visto a su padre con ese aspecto, pero eso no lo detuvo para tenderle ambas manos y saludarlo con alegría. La sonrisa y los ojos brillantes del dios fueron una recompensa más que suficiente.

-¿Maestro? –se escuchó la voz de Astarté, con un tono preocupado y algo demandante.

Afrodita le indicó con un gesto que se acercara.

-Aprendiz, este es mi padre, el dios Apolo, dirígete a él con respeto. Padre, este es Astarté, mi discípulo.

La sonrisa murió en los labios de Apolo en una forma que Afrodita hubiera jurado que era imposible. El dios de la Luz no soltó sus manos (más bien lo sujetó con más fuerza), pero dejó de estar alegre y fue como si la misma luz del día se opacara con él cuando contempló a Astarté.

-Lo conozco –dijo, con voz extrañamente ausente.

Eso alarmó a Afrodita, que reconoció de inmediato los síntomas: su padre acaba de caer en un trance profético, el cual podía durar desde unos pocos segundos hasta varios días.

-¿En serio? –dijo Astarté, que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba frente a él-. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes, señor.

-Nunca nos hemos encontrado, no en esta vida, pero te conozco.

Lo que Apolo veía frente a él en ese momento no era un adolescente larguirucho y flaco con el cabello demasiado largo, sino a un hombre joven con las manos y el rostro chorreando sangre, una sangre que debería haber tenido el brillo dorado del icor, la sangre de los dioses griegos, si los Hados hubiesen sido justos con él, pero que en cambio se mostraba del mismo rojo que las rosas tan amadas por su hijo… Estaba viendo a Umbriel, tal y como lo había visto por última vez, cuando el dios acudió (demasiado tarde, por supuesto, de eso se había asegurado el Destino) a la Casa de Piscis y encontró al aprendiz abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su Maestro.

Le faltó poco para cumplir el deseo que el joven pedía a gritos y matarlo con sus propias manos, pero Atenea lo detuvo aquella vez. Y también lo detuvo las veces siguientes en que la reencarnación de Umbriel asesinó a la reencarnación de Apolodoro en un ciclo que no parecía tener fin y que ahora parecía estar preparándose para repetirse una vez más.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar la visión y de todos modos no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas que escondió al rodear a Afrodita con un brazo y apoyar la mejilla en su cabello.

-¿Está enfermo? –preguntó Astarté, inquieto.

-No hagas caso –replicó Apolo, con la voz no del todo firme-. Se me pasará.

-Esa fue una visión –dijo Afrodita-. ¿Tan malo fue, padre?

-Tan malo fue, tan malo será, hijo mío. En realidad no importa…

-¿Cómo no va a importar, si te pone así de mal?

-No importa porque es algo que no puede impedirse.

Afrodita se zafó de su abrazo y lo enfrentó enfadado.

-¡Eso no lo acepto!

Apolo lo contempló en silencio unos instantes.

-He tratado de cambiar el destino muchas veces, nunca lo he logrado… no es cuestión de aceptar o no aceptar, es que, simplemente, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-¿Es algo que va a sucederme a mí? –preguntó Afrodita, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. No puedo ver tu futuro.

Eso era una novedad.

-¿No? ¿En serio? Pero Asclepio dice que sí puedes ver el suyo…

-Y los de tus otros hermanos. Pero el tuyo, el del menor de mis hijos, siempre me ha estado oculto. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasará contigo –eso último era mentira, ya que podía calcular el futuro de Afrodita en forma indirecta, por medio de los futuros de quienes lo rodeaban, pero no tenía la menor intención de dejárselo saber-. Lo que acabo de ver es una parte del pasado y del futuro de Astarté.

-¿Es malo? –preguntó Astarté, ahora realmente inquieto.

-Hay algo con respecto a predecir el futuro que deberías saber si realmente quieres la respuesta a esa pregunta: una vez que te dé tu oráculo, ya no tendrás el poder de cambiarlo –advirtió Apolo.

-¿Y si no me lo dice?

-Podría ser que cambiaras tu futuro, podría ser que no.

-¿Usted realmente puede predecir el futuro?

-Soy el dios de la Profecía, a eso me dedico –replicó Apolo, aunque no había una sola gota de buen humor en su respuesta. Podía ver la forma en que trabajaba la mente del joven en ese momento. Realmente no tenía curiosidad por la mala visión que acababa de tener Apolo, era lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta de que resultaba mejor ignorarlo, pero de todos modos había algo que quería saber…

Ya habían tenido esa conversación antes y Apolo se resignó, el discípulo de su hijo estaba a punto de formular la pregunta que el dios no tenía el poder de eludir. En cada vida, la reencarnación de Umbriel lo buscaba para pedirle un oráculo y el regalo que Gea le había hecho al dios de la Luz tantos siglos atrás se mostraba entonces con su verdadera naturaleza de maldición disfrazada, porque Apolo no podía negarse a responder. Astarté siempre hacía la misma pregunta, siempre quería saber si su primer amor llegaría a ser correspondido. La respuesta siempre era "no" y el resultado era aquella sangre en sus manos y en su cara, y aquellos ojos enloquecidos mientras gritaba que quería morir junto con la persona a la que acababa de matar…

-¿Puede decirme si…?

-No.

Astarté y Apolo miraron sorprendidos a Afrodita que acababa de cruzarse de brazos y los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lucien? –preguntó Apolo.

-Astarté, te prohíbo terminantemente que le preguntes a mi padre acerca de tu futuro.

-Pero yo…

-He dicho que no, y así se queda. Conozco demasiado bien cómo funciona el don profético de mi padre y no necesito tenerlo para decirte que un oráculo suyo solo servirá para confundirte y que termines igual o peor que Creso de Lidia, cuando preguntó si lograría vencer al imperio persa.

-"Invade Persia, oh Creso, y destruirás un gran imperio" –recordó Apolo.

-Justamente, y el imperio destruido fue el de Creso. Créeme, Astarté, es mejor que sea sorpresa.

-¿Y eso lo dice alguien que se suponía iba a ser mi sacerdote? –replicó Apolo, aunque estaba empezado (cosa increíble) a recuperar la sonrisa: algo debía estar haciendo Afrodita con su propio futuro, porque al mirar de nuevo a Astarté, el dios descubrió que la visión era diferente… y, aunque la sangre todavía no derramada seguía estando ahí, se agarró de una repentina esperanza como un náufrago a una tabla.

-Tus sacerdotes se preparan no solo para interpretar los oráculos sino también para ser buenos consejeros. ¿No crees que mi consejo es bueno? –insistió Afrodita.

-Pienso que es el mejor consejo que has dado en los últimos tres mil años –respondió Apolo con toda sinceridad.

-¡¿Tres mil años?! –exclamó Astarté.

-Solo está exagerando. Soy viejo, pero no tanto.

Cuando Afrodita se alejó, luego de haber enviado a Astarté con Asclepio y luego de una interminable conversación con Apolo, Misty (que había estado espiándolos desde que supo quién era el visitante) tuvo la clara impresión de que debería marcharse también, pero no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia Apolo.

El dios de la Luz lo recibió con una sonrisa y Misty supo que le complacía la forma respetuosa en que lo estaba saludando. Al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la pregunta que iba a hacer era innecesaria, ya sabía la respuesta, pero de todos modos necesitaba formularla.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Alteza?

-Adelante –los ojos de Apolo brillaban divertidos, quizá pensaba que Misty deseaba pedirle un oráculo.

-Lo que le dijo Afrodita… ¿es cierto? ¿Él es el menor de sus hijos?

La pregunta intrigó a Apolo y eso fue evidente en su rostro. Por lo visto, no tenía la costumbre de disimular.

-Es correcto. Conozco a todos mis hijos y él es el menor.

-¿Está… seguro?

-Completamente. ¿Puedo saber por qué me lo preguntas?

Misty tardó en responder y apartó la vista, cosa que aumentó la curiosidad de Apolo.

-Cuando era niño y pregunté quién era mi padre, mi madre me dijo que era el dios Apolo -no había decepción ni amargura en su voz, solo una profunda tristeza.

-Si fueras mi hijo, tendrías el don y no necesitarías preguntarlo.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé.

-…Comprendo.

Apolo lo miró con más atención y exploró su cosmos con delicadeza. Pudo ver que Misty se daba cuenta de eso, pero el Caballero de Plata no opuso resistencia ni demostró sorpresa.

No, no era su hijo. Ni siquiera eran parientes. Apolo terminó su exploración y esperó.

Para su asombro, Misty se despidió con una reverencia.

-Espera –dijo Apolo, permitiendo que la sorpresa se notara en su voz-. ¿No vas a preguntarme quién es tu padre?

-¿Su Alteza lo conoce?

-No he cruzado con él más de un par de frases en alguna que otra ocasión, pero sí sé quién es.

Misty dudó, pero, finamente, negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca he tenido más padre que mi padrastro, Alteza, en realidad creo… que no deseo saber de otro padre que no sea él.

Apolo asintió, pero, antes de que Misty pudiera alejarse, rozó la frente del Caballero de Lacerta con los dedos.

-Entonces, acepta un pequeño regalo, Caballero de Atenea: tienes mi bendición.

* * *

Mientras se encaminaba al palacio, Mara no advirtió que alguien la seguía. Al detenerse a descansar en uno de los lugares sombreados, no se dio cuenta de que quien la seguía estaba cada vez más cerca.

Cuando cruzó los jardines de la Casa de Piscis estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose por qué el Caballero correspondiente tendría tan descuidado ese lugar (¿dónde estaban las rosas?), solo se detuvo cuando unos hierbajos parecieron crecer de repente y se enredaron en sus zapatos. Mientras se liberaba con impaciencia de aquellas malas hierbas, no advirtió la mano que se aproximó a ella a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz y le arrancó algo.

Sintió algo extraño, eso sí. Mientras subía los últimos escalones que conducían a la entrada del palacio tuvo la curiosa impresión de que la luz era más brillante y las cosas tenían colores mucho más vivos, como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado viendo todo a través de un filtro oscuro.

No sería sino hasta la noche que se daría cuenta de las manchas de sangre en su ropa. Lo más extraño de todo sería darse cuenta de que la sangre tenía que haber brotado de su espalda, pero no había sentido dolor y tampoco tenía ninguna marca.

Escondido detrás de una columna, Polemos la vio entrar al palacio, seguro de que la mujer nunca llegaría a comprender lo sucedido. Y entonces examinó con atención la planta que acababa de arrancarle. Vista de lejos, sería fácil de confundir con una planta de trigo… si el trigo fuera rojo y goteara sangre de sus raíces.

Era una lástima haber tenido que arrancar esa cizaña… La mujer sin duda había sido terreno fértil, porque la planta estaba muy saludable y tenía espigas repletas de grano. El daimon acarició la cizaña, pidiéndole perdón silenciosamente. Seguramente algunas semillas producidas ahí ya habían encontrado otros huéspedes en donde desarrollarse (en algún momento tendría que prestar atención a quienes rodeaban a Mara, en busca de los síntomas), pero Mara iba a reunirse con el Patriarca y la sacerdotisa principal, si Atenea estaba cerca, existía la probabilidad de que notara la presencia de la cizaña y Polemos no quería que la diosa se diera cuenta de cuántos años tenía Eris de estar rondando su Santuario. Una cizaña así de grande no brota de la noche a la mañana y, aunque la diosa de la Discordia muy probablemente se molestaría con él, Polemos prefería mantener las cosas lo más calmadas posible un tiempo más.

Claro que lo anterior no significaba que tuviera que desperdiciar la cizaña. Desgranó parsimoniosamente las espigas y guardó las semillas con mucho cuidado. Nunca se sabía cuándo podían ser útiles.

Por su parte, Mara no tardó en encontrarse frente al Patriarca (al que había creído muerto), Febe (a quien había _visto_ muerta) y Saori (a quien no conocía), pero no perdió la frialdad en ningún momento. Había sido educada como una princesa y ver con vida a personas que creía muertas no era suficiente como para arrancarle ninguna expresión de sorpresa.

Tampoco se mostró sorprendida cuando la interrogaron sobre la desaparición de las cartas que cada uno debía haber recibido el año en que nació Atenea. Era culpable de aquella mala jugada que terminó con el suicidio de Febe y no se molestó en negarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Febe, incrédula ante la fría calma de su prima.

Mara tuvo la impresión de que en algún momento había existido una muy buena respuesta, pero en ese momento era incapaz de recordarla. Se encomendó mentalmente a Apolo (de algo tenía que servir que el padre de su hijo fuera el dios de la Elocuencia) e intentó explicar lo que era inexplicable incluso para ella.

-En aquel entonces te odiaba, pero en ningún momento quise tu muerte.

-No recuerdo haberte dado razón para que me odiaras. Jamás hemos sido cercanas, pero siempre traté de ayudarte.

-¿Alguna vez te pedí caridad?

-Claro que no, siempre has sido orgullosa, por no decir "soberbia".

-Cuando mis padres te pidieron que me dieras "refugio" en el Santuario no dudaste ni un segundo en aceptar.

-¿Por qué iba a negarte un lugar donde vivir?

-¿Un lugar donde vivir, dices? Lo único que ellos querían era un lugar donde esconderme, porque estaban avergonzados de mí. Lo siguen estando.

-Por lo mismo, pensé que estarías mejor con nosotros que si te quedaras en Ítaca…

-Pero no fue suficiente para ellos, obligaron a Jacques a venir aquí también. ¿Te diste cuenta alguna vez que lo hicieron renunciar a una carrera brillante en el Mundo Exterior? Y a mis padres no les bastó con chantajearlo con la deuda de sus abuelos para que le diera su apellido a Maurice, no, lo forzaron a abandonar todos sus sueños, quedarse aquí y ser un padre para un niño que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él. No sé con qué cara me enfrentaría ahora a Diana si hubieran logrado que nos casáramos, como pretendían al principio.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver…

-No, claro que no. Tú solamente me restregabas por la cara tu vida perfecta en tu hogar perfecto, con tu esposo perfecto y tus perfectos hijos.

-¿Mis… qué?

-Escondí las cartas, no lo niego. Todavía las tengo y las devolveré en cuanto recuerde en cuál caja las metí… Pero nunca quise que murieras. Solamente quería que fueras menos perfecta, aunque solo durara un rato.

-Un… rato…

-El tiempo que tardaría Shion en darse cuenta de que mentí cuando le dije que la niña acababa de nacer. Tan pronto como la viera, resultaría más que obvio que la bebé tenía casi un año.

-…Hiciste que me suicidara.

-Jamás imaginé que fueras a hacer semejante cosa. Esa no era mi intención –Mara apartó la mirada de Febe por primera vez y miró hacia una pintura que adornaba la oficina-. Lo sentí mucho por tus hijos, pero no tuve oportunidad de decirle nada a Shion, porque él murió a los pocos días y luego fue imposible hablar con Saga o Kanon. Ni hablar de Geist y Galatea, fue como si a los cuatro los arrastrara el viento. En cuanto a la niña… ella fue mi mayor arrepentimiento. Lo que hizo Aioros de Sagitario…

-No fue Aioros, y la niña no murió entonces –dijo Saori-. Quiero decir, esa niña soy yo.

-¿Oh? –Mara la contempló sin dar la menor señal de estar impresionada-. Es bueno saberlo, Alteza.

-Pero el daño que sufrieron mis hermanos fue algo realmente grave, todavía hoy están padeciendo las consecuencias de tu… broma. Llamémoslo "broma", por ahora.

-No fue una broma, Alteza. No soy tan hipócrita como está insinuando.

-Eh…

-En cuanto a las consecuencias, ustedes pueden disponer de mí como mejor les parezca. Quisiera que se decidieran rápido al respecto, no tiene caso alargar esto.

-Realmente no te importa lo que suceda contigo –observó Saori.

-Enterré mi corazón junto con mi hijo. Lamento no poder ofrecerles un gran despliegue de arrepentimiento ni una escena dramática. Dicten mi sentencia y terminemos de una buena vez.

Hubo un largo silencio en la oficina.

-Retírate –dijo Shion finalmente-. Sospecho que nos tomará bastante tiempo llegar a un acuerdo.

Mara enarcó una ceja, miró a Saori, que asintió, y entonces hizo una reverencia.

-Está bien. Iré a trabajar, entonces.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza cuando la mujer se marchó.

-No hay arrepentimiento en ella –dijo Saori.

-No sé si tengo ánimo como para darle algo por qué arrepentirse –dijo Shion-. También tuve mi buena parte de culpa al acusar en lugar de preguntar… y tiene razón cuando dice que al menos debí mirarte primero antes de saltar a conclusiones, hija.

Saori sacudió la cabeza.

-Puede que no hubiera tanta malicia como para desear sus muertes, pero hubo malicia, eso no puede quedarse sin castigo.

-Pienso que la muerte de Maurice fue suficiente –murmuró Febe.

Entonces fue cuando Saori cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno de los tres le había aclarado a Mara que su hijo estaba con vida.

* * *

Concluida la desastrosa práctica de los aprendices, los Caballeros intentaron hacer algo de ejercicio. Afrodita, al regresar luego de la conversación con su padre, se encontró con que Shun había estado esperándolo para ser su compañero de entrenamiento y ambos empezaron con la rutina si advertir la mala cara que ponía Ikki al verlos juntos.

-Sigue frunciendo el ceño y se te hará un agujero en mitad de la frente –advirtió MM con algo de burla antes de retar a Aldebarán a voces.

Ikki iba a responderle, pero ya el Caballero de Cáncer estaba bastante lejos, intercambiando bromas con el de Tauro. Resopló y continuó mirando con fijeza a Afrodita y Shun, pendiente de cada movimiento de ambos.

-Los estilos de ambos son poco comunes en la Orden –dijo Misty, que estaba apoyado en una columna, cerca de él-. Ninguno de los dos toca directamente al oponente en las etapas iniciales de un combate y así resulta difícil encontrar un buen oponente para algo que no sea un combate real. No tiene nada de raro que hayan terminado entrenando juntos y, por lo mismo, a todos los demás nos extraña más tu disgusto que el verlos como amigos.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, lagartija.

Los ojos de Misty se entrecerraron.

-Le tolero a mis amigos que me llamen así –replicó, con voz que destilaba miel (algo que para los que lo conocían bien habría sido una advertencia más que clara)-, pero tú no eres mi amigo, Fénix.

-Y me alegro de no serlo. Eres amigo del pescado, si no me equivoco.

-Oh, ¿y esa es una razón para ser grosero conmigo, que solo intenté ser amable? Tanta hostilidad hacia Afrodita puede hacer que alguien piense que estás tratando de ocultar algo.

-¿Como qué? –preguntó Ikki, dirigiéndole una mirada peligrosa.

Misty le sonrió en una forma que solamente podía calificarse como "coqueta" y se atrevió a responder, aunque cualquier persona sensata habría comprendido que la pregunta de Ikki en realidad era una orden para callarse.

-Podría, por ejemplo, pensar que Afrodita te gusta, pero temes admitirlo.

Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, Misty era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dolido después de su conversación con Apolo y en ese estado era incapaz de rechazar una pelea, ahora acababa de provocar a Ikki en forma deliberada y ya había anticipado su reacción. Ikki no lo decepcionó y echó hacia atrás el brazo derecho para darle un puñetazo.

Sabía que por lo menos uno de los Cinco (Seiya) podía igualar e incluso superar la velocidad de al menos un Caballero de Plata (él mismo), pero el movimiento de Ikki fue fácil de seguir, no tendría problemas para bloquearlo…

No tuvo oportunidad de iniciar su defensa: Shaka lo rodeó con el brazo izquierdo y lo apartó de un tirón. El puño de Ikki se estrelló contra la mano derecha del Caballero de Virgo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –reclamó Ikki.

-Le concedes una importancia que no merece.

-Dejará de tener importancia para mí un segundo después de que le haya tumbado todos los dientes.

-Y con eso demostrarás que no eres digno de la armadura que llevas puesta. No le has dado oportunidad de invocar la suya.

Ikki miró desconcertado su propio brazo. Estaba completamente seguro de no haber llamado a la armadura del Fénix (su intención había sido callar a Misty a puñetazo limpio), pero todo parecía indicar que el Fénix tenía mente propia y había acudido por su cuenta.

Su Maestro nunca se tomó el trabajo de hablarle sobre el protocolo y los complicados rituales que existían alrededor de los combates entre Caballeros, pero era fácil darse cuenta de que acababa de romper alguna norma.

Con un gruñido de disgusto, bajó el brazo y retrocedió dos pasos, lo suficiente como para que Shaka supiera que ya no tenía tantas ganas como antes de tumbarle los dientes a Misty. Solo que a partir de ese momento las cosas empezaron a ponerse más extrañas.

Shaka no tenía su armadura ni tampoco un vendaje de entrenamiento, había detenido el puño de Ikki con la mano desnuda y eso le había ganado un corte (no muy profundo, pero sí extendido) en su palma. Un poco de sangre le corría por el brazo… y Misty de pronto se puso verde. Ikki contempló incrédulo la forma en que Misty veía la sangre de Shaka como hipnotizado, y descubrió también que se apoyaba en el Caballero de Oro como si no pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Shaka parecía tan desconcertado como el propio Ikki.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Lacerta? Estoy seguro de que no te lastimó…

Fue Afrodita el que rescató a Misty.

-No te preocupes, Virgo, yo me haré cargo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –insistió Shaka-. Parece que acabara de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, no pude haberlo sacudido con tanta fuerza cuando lo aparté.

-No es eso –replicó Afrodita mientras alejaba a Misty de ahí-. ¡Astarté! No te quedes atrás.

-No, Maestro.

-Sigo sin entender –se quejó Shaka, cruzándose de brazos.

-Somos dos –dijo Ikki.

Aldebarán esperó a que Afrodita, Misty y Astarté estuvieran bastante lejos antes de hablar.

-El golpe no habría sido problema, es la sangre.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Shaka.

-Escuchen, voy a decirles esto solo para que no se confundan más, pero espero que, como Caballeros que son, no vayan a usar la debilidades de un hermano de armas en contra suya.

-Me ofendes al insinuar que soy capaz de algo así –respondió Shaka.

-No sería propio de ti, de ninguno de ustedes, pero nunca está de más dejar las cosas claras.

-Supongo. Habla.

-Fobia a la sangre.

-Oh –Shaka comprendió de inmediato-. Es por eso que usa técnicas de velocidad, la forma más segura de que salga airoso de un combate es venciendo de inmediato.

-Correcto.

Las cejas de Shaka se enarcaron un poco.

-¿Y así pretendía ser Caballero de Piscis? –aventuró, intrigado.

Aldebarán se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta: no era él, era su madre.

-No estoy entendiendo –gruñó Ikki.

Un grito los interrumpió. La primera reacción de todos fue correr hacia donde una voz de mujer había gritado "¡Maurice!". Lo que encontraron fue a Afrodita apartándose apresuradamente, porque una mujer estaba abrazando a Misty, que no parecía saber cómo reaccionar.

-Oh, cielos –murmuró Milo-. La _señora_ Mara.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Mu, que no la conocía.

-Es la madre de Lacerta. Todo indica que no lo había visto hasta ahora.

-Pobre –murmuró MM.

-¿Ella o él? –preguntó Shura, que tenía muy malos recuerdos de Mara.

-Él, por supuesto. Acaba de volver a complicársele la existencia.

* * *

**Afueras de Rodorio**

* * *

Los pastores de Penteo Kyrgiakos pasaban las noches en las cuevas que servían de establos para las ovejas. No era solo una medida de protección para el ganado, sino que además servía para que las ovejas se acostumbraran a sus cuidadores y les tuvieran confianza… o quizá la verdadera razón era ahorrarle dinero al dueño de las ovejas.

Cuál fuera la lógica detrás de todo el asunto, no era algo que le interesara a Arturo y Antares en ese momento. Estaban demasiado cansados.

Tampoco estaban muy seguros de cómo habían terminado compartiendo precisamente la cueva que era "propiedad" de Alges (o Algia, o como quiera que se llamara), quien parecía haberlos tomado bajo su protección, ya que era la única persona (entre todos los pastores) que parecía tener tiempo o paciencia como para enseñarles el oficio.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida –dijo la muchacha-. No pensé que durarían ni dos días con un trabajo tan duro como el nuestro.

"Está sorprendi_da"_ pensó Arturo, "entonces, es chica… y su nombre debe ser Algia, no Alges".

Resolver ese misterio sin que mediara una situación incómoda era un pequeño triunfo al que Arturo se aferró, agradecido. También fue un pequeño triunfo la expresión sorprendida de Algia cuando le sonrió.

Todos los perros levantaron las orejas al mismo tiempo y gimieron hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-¡Hermana! ¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad.

-¡Hazlo! –respondió Algia.

Por un momento, los mellizos habían temido que se tratara de un fantasma. En realidad era una niña de unos siete años que se detuvo al verlos, dudando.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó, con desconfianza.

-Perdonen sus malos modales –intervino Algia, con un gesto lleno de mortificación-. Esta mocosa es mi hermana menor, Nicea.

-Hola, Nicea. Yo soy Antares y este es mi hermano menor, Arturo. Somos gemelos.

Como siempre, Antares evitaba la palabra "mellizos", prefería el "gemelos", como si fuera idénticos.

-Gemelos –repitió la niña, mirando a Arturo de un modo raro.

Ellos estaban acostumbrados a que la gente se sorprendiera un poco por lo diferentes que eran, muchas personas asumían de inmediato que Arturo era por lo menos un año menor que Antares; no eran pocos los que incluso encontraban difícil de creer que fueran hermanos.

Nicea, sin embargo, no parecía incrédula, sino dolida, pero no dijo nada más y fue hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Las ovejas se apretujaron, balando nerviosamente. Era curioso que se comportaran de esa manera, no parecían tener miedo de Arturo… pero sí de Antares y, ahora que lo pensaba, Arturo tenía la impresión de que tampoco parecían querer mucho a Algia.

Una vez más, Arturo intentó acariciar a una de las ovejas, pero el animal soltó un chillido aterrorizado y chocó contra una pared de roca al tratar de huir. El niño se quedó mirando desconcertado a la oveja que, aturdida y temblorosa, trataba de hacerse un ovillo en el suelo.

-Ni lo intentes –le dijo Nicea, que contemplaba resentida al ganado-. Las ovejas son tontas y cobardes.

-Qué raro. Por lo general le agrado a las mascotas –dijo Antares.

-A los perros, seguro que sí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Las ovejas temen a los perros que no conocen. Si acariciaste a alguno antes de llegar a la isla, las ovejas lo huelen en ti y temen –intervino Algia.

La explicación pareció bastarle a Antares, pero no convenció a Arturo. Era extraño que su hermano, generalmente tan desconfiado, pareciera estar cómodo con ellas.

Otra niña más llegó entonces, solo que desde el fondo de la cueva, y su presencia ahí puso todavía más nerviosas a las ovejas.

-Ella es Eunice, mi otra hermana –dijo Algia, antes de presentarlos a ellos.

Eunice era pelirroja y parecía de la misma edad que los mellizos, pero lo primero en ella que llamaba la atención era el color de sus ojos.

Antares se quedó mirándola boquiabierto hasta que la niña frunció el ceño.

-¿Puede saberse qué me miras tanto? –demandó.

-¡Tus ojos!

-Son dos. ¿Y qué?

-¡Son rojos! ¡Como los míos!

-Es un color común en esta parte de Grecia –murmuró Eunice, al tiempo que apartaba la cara.

¿Común? Arturo captó la mirada llena de esperanza de su hermano y le sonrió, aunque no se sentía tan optimista como él.

A demasiada gente le sorprendía el extraño color de los ojos de Antares, aunque por lo general, luego de la primera sorpresa, casi todos asumían que se trataba tan solo de un tono poco común de castaño que solamente _parecía_ rojo con la iluminación adecuada (los mellizos sabían que eran rojos con cualquier clase de luz, pero habían aprendido a no entrar en detalles).

Tan pronto como fueron capaces de hacerlo, investigaron en todas las fuentes a su alcance y descubrieron que el color de los ojos de un ser humano se determina por la interacción de ocho genes y que cada padre aporta la mitad de esos genes. Sabían demás que los ojos verdes de Arturo indicaban que los padres de ambos eran de ojos claros (o que, cuando menos, portaban esos genes recesivos), pero los ojos de Antares eran algo realmente difícil de explicar. Arturo sabía que Antares estaba convencido de que el color de sus ojos era una característica exclusiva de su familia, algo que tal vez los ayudaría a encontrar a sus padres. Por eso el mellizo más joven siempre se quedaba mirando a cualquier persona de ojos claros que se cruzara en su camino, con la esperanza de reconocer o ser reconocido.

Esa era también la razón por la que Antares estaba tan apegado a la fotografía que encontraron en una caja con libros viejos en el desván.

Era una instantánea un poco maltratada, que tenía escrito por detrás "Afrodita" y una fecha que se remontaba a cuando los mellizos tenían dos años. Como sus tutores nunca mencionaban a ninguna conocida con ese nombre, los mellizos terminaron por asumir que la mujer de la foto era su madre.

Al principio fue solo un juego, no había nada que indicara la procedencia de la foto, peor en algún momento Antares empezó a tomárselo en serio, cosa que preocupaba a Arturo.

No se podía apreciar bien de qué color eran los ojos de Afrodita (si realmente se llamaba así), pero al menos parecían ser claros. A Arturo no acababa de convencerlo aquello y le preocupaba la fantasía de Antares, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, porque ya Antares estaba sacando la foto para mostrársela a Eunice y preguntarle si había visto por ahí alguna persona parecida a esa joven.

Eunice sacudió la cabeza, pero Algia tomó la foto, la miró brevemente y se la devolvió a Antares.

-He visto a esa persona –declaró.

Arturo y Antares se quedaron de piedra por un instante.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Arturo, incrédulo.

-Vive en el Santuario de Atenea.

-¿Un santuario? –Antares vaciló unos segundos-. ¿Es monja?

Arturo enarcó una ceja. Si lo fuera, esa sería una razón para separarse de ellos que no se les había ocurrido antes.

-La Orden de Atenea no funciona así –dijo Algia-. Son guerreros, no frailes ni monjas. Pueden casarse, pero solo si tienen permiso para hacerlo… me parece que Afrodita de Piscis todavía no tiene la edad mínima para pedir ese permiso…

-¡Se llama Afrodita! –exclamó Antares, triunfal, y Arturo tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Algia no había visto el nombre escrito por detrás de la foto.

-Tendremos que hablar con ella –dijo Arturo-. Habrá que ser discretos, no queremos causarle problemas –añadió, al ver que su hermano abría la boca, sin duda para pedir que fueran a buscarla de inmediato.

-Pero… -empezó Antares.

-Hace tiempo que no baja de la montaña –interrumpió Algia-. Para hablarle, tendrían que subir ustedes, pero es terreno sagrado y solo los servidores de la diosa pueden pasar de la entrada sin ser convocados.

-¡Pero…!

-Hay una manera –intervino Nicea.

El resto de la noche se les fue trazando planes.

**Continuará…**

* * *

7.419 palabras

**Notas:**

Algia significa "dolor" (como en "neuralgia"). El masculino sería "Alges", que (para nada casualmente) también es el nombre de uno de los servidores de Ares en la mitología. En este fic, "Alges" es el apodo de Algia, a quien llaman así por ser una niña poco aficionada a las barbies y que detesta los ponies de colores, los vestidos con encajes y los lazos en el cabello.

Eunice es "buena victoria".

Nicea es "de la victoria".


	24. A quien Dios se la diere

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

**A quien Dios se la diere, San Pedro se la bendiga**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Momo**

* * *

**El Santuario**

* * *

-Me han invitado a una fiesta –murmuró Saori, luego de apagar la computadora-. En Nueva York.

-Normalmente, las niñas de tu edad dicen eso un poco más alegremente –dijo Febe, enarcando una ceja.

-Hum. Probablemente invitaron también a Julián.

-A quien, si mal no recuerdo, dejaste abandonado en Japón hace una semana. No debe estar muy contento.

-Lo dejé en buenas manos…

-Si yo fuera un varón adolescente, no pensaría que dejarme en compañía de un anciano es estar en buenas manos.

-¡Madre, por favor!

-Yushiro también debe sentirse un tanto abandonado, ¿no crees?

Saori suspiró.

-Tengo que regresar a Japón.

-Ajá –Febe siguió bordando y Saori se preguntó (no por primera vez) cuántas variantes de "ajá" sería capaz de hacer la esposa de Shion. Hasta ahora había escuchado "ajases" coléricos, incrédulos, convencidos… y este que se podía traducir claramente como "ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta" era totalmente nuevo.

* * *

**Rozan**

* * *

Dohko miró a Saga sin ocultar una sonrisa socarrona.

No había tenido hasta entonces mucha oportunidad para interactuar con los hijos de Shion, y había temido encontrarse con un hombre arrogante y frío, al que tendría que pelar como a una cebolla hasta encontrar dónde se escondían la sensatez y los sentimientos. Fue bueno descubrir que Saga estaba bastante alejado de su fama.

Eso no significaba que no fuera arrogante o que no escondiera sus pensamientos y emociones debajo de muchas capas de buena educación y una cantidad más que respetable de palabras que no conducían a ninguna parte, pero al menos no se trataba de una persona totalmente reacia a aceptar ayuda cuando se le ofrecía.

Y la forma en que se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a Shunrei le hacía pensar en lo divertido que sería poder llamar "consuegro" a Shion.

-Has progresado bastante –declaró.

-Solo llevo una semana aquí, Maestro –respondió Saga, sin abrir los ojos. Estaban sentados cerca de la cascada, tratando de meditar. Era una verdadera bendición el que Ares pareciera estar dormido en ese momento, porque no quería imaginar la reacción de Dohko si llegaba a percibir en él al dios de la Guerra.

-Sí, bueno… oh.

Para los dos llegó al mismo tiempo la voz de Shion a través del cosmos. La comunicación fue breve y no dejó espacio como para que pudieran hacerle preguntas. Al desaparecer todo rastro del Patriarca, ambos Caballeros se miraron con sorpresa.

-Entonces… Atenea asistirá a una fiesta… ¿en Nueva York? –dijo Dohko.

-No todos los Caballeros están preparados para asistir a un evento de esa clase –dijo Saga, con preocupación-. Algunos no han estado ni siquiera en una cena formal, mucho menos en una fiesta de gala.

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez… -la sonrisa de Dohko se hizo todavía más amplia-. Hum… y, ya que estamos invitados… creo que llevaremos a Shunrei, ella tampoco ha estado antes en una fiesta de gala.

¡Otra vez aquel sonrojo más propio de un adolescente que de un hombre de casi treinta! Dohko se felicitó mentalmente y empezó a planear la forma en que le diría a Shion que el mayor de sus hijos encontraba atractiva a la dulce muchacha.

* * *

**Japón**

* * *

Julián resopló, molesto. No lograba recordar para qué servían ni la mitad de las piezas frente a él.

Si bien admitía que era interesante observar la dinámica de una familia japonesa de clase alta cuando se encontraba en medio de una crisis, no le gustaba mucho ser parte de la crisis que afectaba a dicha familia.

El resto de los Kido habían tomado muy mal la visita relámpago de Saori, durante la cual había hablado únicamente con el anciano al que el difunto Mitsumasa había dado orden de nunca dejar salir de la casita… y ahora la heredera de Mitsumasa había dejado (prácticamente abandonado) a un invitado de gran importancia en la _prisión_ de un pariente al que casi ninguno conocía y todos evitaban nombrar.

Yushiro parecía estar arreglándoselas bastante bien a pesar de todo. Recibía con una amabilidad sarcástica y bastante fría las visitas de los demás parientes, que no tardaron en desfilar por la pequeña casa.

Era evidente que a todos les avergonzaba en forma terrible el que un pretendiente de Saori (un extranjero, la cabeza de una familia de gran tradición, el dueño de la mayor naviera del planeta…) estuviera alojado en esa casita sin más compañía que la de sus propios empleados y unos pocos ancianos. Sin embargo, Yushiro había rechazado en forma tajante las sugerencias para enviarle nuevos sirvientes… y Julián había rechazado con una sonrisa toda sugerencia para cambiar de alojamiento. Saori le había "sugerido" que conversara con su "tío abuelo" y él encontraba muy agradable su compañía.

Eso, y además ver a los siete empleados de Julián afanándose con la limpieza de la casa y el cuidado del jardín era sumamente divertido.

-Nunca pensé que terminaríamos haciendo trabajo voluntario en un hogar para la tercera edad –comentó Sorrento, luego de verificar por tercera vez que el piso de madera estuviese reluciente.

-Mi madre solía hacerlo cada vez que yo tenía vacaciones de la escuela –dijo Baian-. No es nada del otro mundo. Aquí por lo menos no huele a desinfectante barato.

-Oyéndolos, uno pensaría que están haciendo trabajos forzados –dijo Krishna con irritación-. O que jamás han tenido que hacer limpieza antes.

-Oh, vamos –Baian rió-. En realidad lo único que me preocupa es que podemos estar ofendiendo a los viejitos. Por lo poco que sé de los japoneses, no es muy correcto el que pretendamos aligerarle la carga a nuestros anfitriones.

-Es una humillación para la familia Kido –intervino Julián, sin levantar la mirada del mah jong, un juego que Yushiro estaba enseñándole (y que le resultaba increíblemente frustrante)-. De eso sí que puedes estar seguro.

-Lo es, sin duda alguna. Un terrible motivo de escándalo –dijo Yushiro-. Y mis fieles carceleros están terriblemente avergonzados por la forma incivilizada en que ustedes hacen el trabajo de ellos.

-De donde venimos, sería escandaloso que siete hombres jóvenes permitieran que unos ancianitos les hicieran de comer y les lavaran la ropa –replicó Kanon-. Mi padre, por lo menos, habría tenido mucho que decir si llegara aquí y me encontrara cruzado de brazos en lugar de ser yo quien atendiera a los mayores.

-Son sirvientes –le recordó Yushiro, secamente.

-¿Y qué soy yo, aparte de un sirviente de Poseidón?

Luego de un segundo de silencio incrédulo, los otros seis Shoguns y Julián estallaron en carcajadas.

Yushiro levantó un poco la cabeza, pero no cambió de expresión. El grupo de amigos de la nieta de Mitsumasa era en realidad interesante, no resultaba difícil darse cuenta de que compartían mucha historia.

-Tengo entendido que provienes de Grecia, Dragón Marino –dijo el anciano.

Kanon se puso serio de inmediato.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Sirves a Poseidón mientras tu hermano sirve a Atenea? ¿Cómo pudo darse algo así?

-¿Eh?

-Los dioses suelen ser codiciosos. ¿Cómo es que Atenea y Poseidón los comparten, en lugar de reclamar cada uno para sí a los dos gemelos?

La postura, la expresión y la voz de Julián cambiaron cuando Poseidón tomó su lugar.

-Hablas con insolencia, aprendiz.

-¿Es o no es una pregunta válida? –respondió Yushiro, sin demostrar temor alguno.

Una sonrisa sutil que no tenía nada que ver con la expresión habitual de Julián apareció en los labios del avatar de Poseidón.

-Yushiro de la Casa de Virgo. Has estado cargado de cadenas la mayor parte de tu vida. ¿No temes provocar la ira de un dios ahora que se acerca tu ocaso?

-¿De qué ocaso hablas, Señor? He vivido una constante media noche en lo más profundo de una cueva desde que Mitsumasa me sacó de la Orden. En los primeros años invoqué a los dioses con desesperación y mi única respuesta fue el silencio. Perdí a la mujer que amaba y mi vida entera con ella. ¿Qué más me queda por perder?

-Tu odisea fue responsabilidad de tu primo y fue la cólera de él lo que sufriste. Te pregunto si no temes mi cólera más de lo que pudiste temer la de un mortal.

-No. Sé demasiado bien que lo más que podría lograr de un dios sería desdén y, si bien podrías destruirme con solo desearlo, lo harías sin ninguna emoción. La verdadera crueldad solo se reserva para nuestros iguales, porque todos, dioses o mortales, solo hacemos daño con verdadera intención a aquellos que pueden ocupar un lugar en nuestros corazones.

-Así, pues, consideras que los dioses no podemos amar a nuestros mortales.

-Desde el momento en que dices "nuestros" y dejas claros que son cosas o mascotas, has probado tú mismo mi punto. Quizá sientas algún afecto por tus… juguetes, pero eso no te impedirá romperlos si llega a haber necesidad… o si te aburres de ellos.

-¿Desprecias a Atenea tanto como me desprecias a mí?

Yushiro miró sus manos. En las muñecas le habían quedado cicatrices por el roce de los grilletes.

-Más de cincuenta años cargué cadenas… De eso no culpo a Atenea, sino a Mitsumasa. Tampoco culpo a Saori, porque ella debía respeto a su abuelo. Pero Mitsumasa murió hace _ocho_ años y no es sino hasta ahora cuando Atenea se apiada de mí. Ha venido aquí para "liberarme" porque me necesita, pero si no fuera así, todavía estaría encadenado.

-Hum.

-Soy un viejo, no tengo a dónde ir. Liberarme ahora… es justo lo que han hecho los propietarios de esclavos en cualquier época: cuando ya el sirviente es demasiado viejo para ser útil, liberémoslo, así demostraremos que somos "generosos" y además nos ahorraremos la carga de mantenerlo en su vejez.

-Palabras duras.

-Desmiénteme, si puedes, y te estaré agradecido. ¿Callas, Señor? Entonces responderé tu pregunta: no, no te desprecio más que a Atenea. Es solo que me irrita el que pretendas llamar "amigos" a tus siervos, como si lo fueran por voluntad propia.

Sorrento abrió la boca para protestar, pero Krishna lo hizo callar de un codazo.

Poseidón asintió con un gesto solemne.

-No puedo rebatir nada de lo que dijiste, es verdad que no han tenido mucho de dónde escoger: las estrellas señalaron a mis Shoguns para servirme desde el principio del tiempo, excepto al Dragón Marino, y eso nos lleva de vuelta a tu primera pregunta. Es cierto que mi codicia es grande, si fuera por mí, las dos estrellas de Géminis estarían a mi servicio…

-No hablarás en serio –interrumpió Kanon.

-Pero estoy convencido de que me correspondió la mejor mitad del signo –continuó Poseidón, como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. El sentido de la justicia y la lealtad del otro gemelo no habrían tardado en volvérseme insoportables. El mar es mudable e impredecible y sé que él no podría adaptarse a algo así por más que lo intentase, teniéndolo entre mis servidores únicamente lograría destruir su voluntad, porque la primera estrella de Géminis solo brilla cuando su lealtad está cimentada en alguien firme como una roca. En cambio la segunda estrella… -Poseidón miró nuevamente a Kanon y le sonrió-. En este astuto, egoísta y mentiroso manipulador puedo confiar a ciegas. Ya le encargué una vez la protección de mi alma y la de la vida de mi avatar, y le conferí poder absoluto sobre mi Orden. Estuvo a punto de lograr llevarme a una guerra sagrada y casi, casi, destruyó una tercera parte del mundo en un diluvio, pero no me decepcionó. Arrogante, desleal y mentiroso… sigue siendo el mejor servidor que he tenido.

-Supongo que esperas que tome eso como un cumplido –gruñó Kanon, con aire ofendido-. Y supongo también que esperas que los otros no se sientan heridos por lo poco que estimas su lealtad.

-Aprecio su lealtad –respondió Poseidón-. Es su ingenuidad lo que me exaspera. Y me martiriza lo poco adaptables que son, pero igual los quiero, como se quiere a la familia. Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿no?

-Sí, un par de veces –dijo Baian.

Poseidón volvió a concentrar su atención en Yushiro.

-Si Atenea no se apresura a reclamarte como es debido, lo haré yo.

Los ojos de Yushiro se estrecharon en forma apenas perceptible.

-¿De qué podría servirte un anciano como yo?

-Eres capaz de decirme la verdad a la cara, con la misma facilidad con la que Kanon puede mentirme con todo descaro. Proporcionarías equilibrio y el líder de mis Shoguns tendría a su disposición un intelecto tan afilado como el suyo con quién discutir. Además, tu influencia sería buena para la educación de mi avatar. Julián no ha tenido a su alrededor adultos a los que valga la pena respetar: la mayoría de mis Shoguns tienen poca diferencia de edad con él y Kanon es un caso completamente aparte.

Yushiro negó con la cabeza.

-Pertenezco a la Casa de Virgo –replicó con sequedad.

Poseidón se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, acaba de hacer acto de presencia la lealtad que se esconde debajo de todo ese resentimiento. Dijiste no hace mucho que solo podemos dañar con intención a aquellos a quienes amamos… estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y te digo además: siempre he sabido que solo pueden lastimarnos realmente las acciones de aquellos a quienes amamos. Funciona en ambas direcciones.

Con eso, Poseidón le devolvió el control a Julián, que se quedó desconcertado unos segundos antes de decidir que era mejor volver a concentrarse en el mah jong en lugar de preguntar cuál era el sentido detrás de aquella extraña conversación.

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer**

* * *

Mara se pasó la mano por la frente, tratando de no reflejar su frustración. Enseñarle a leer y escribir a una persona ya casi adulta no es para nada sencillo.

-Tomemos un descanso –decidió-. Necesito que relajes un poco la mano… ¿estás segura de que la derecha es tu mano dominante?

-Es con la que suelo hacer más cosas –contestó Esmeralda, que no se sentía menos frustrada. Realmente, trazar círculos que fueran _redondos_ en el papel era más difícil de lo que aparentaba en un principio.

-Bien, trata de no tensarte tanto. Estamos obligando a tu pobre mano a adoptar una posición a la que no está acostumbrada y tardará algún tiempo para que aprenda lo que debe hacerse, no tiene caso apresurarse.

Esmeralda dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y miró nerviosa a Mara, que suspiró con resignación.

-Hay una pregunta rondando esa cabeza. Hazla, niña.

-He estado escuchando… a las muchachas que limpian…

-Muy bien. Una dama debe aprovechar siempre esa fuente de información.

-…Hablaban sobre usted y la familia del Patriarca. Decían que usted debería haber sido la dama de una de las Doce Casas, o incluso la Primera Sacerdotisa, pero que la señora Febe le robó el puesto.

-¿Usaron esas palabras? ¿Robar?

-Sí.

Mara sacudió la cabeza.

-No fue exactamente así. Mi prima y yo provenimos de Ítica, un reino aliado, sus habitantes no son súbditos de Atenea, pero ha habido amistad con ella desde hace milenios. Tradicionalmente, la diosa busca en cada generación sacerdotisas para su culto e incluso esposas para algunos de sus Caballeros entre las muchachas de Ítaca. Yo soy mayor que Febe y mi familia está… o _estaba_ en una mejor posición que la suya, me correspondía a mí ser la siguiente gran sacerdotisa de Atenea. Pero cuando el Patriarca Shion llegó a Ítaca para ultimar detalles antes de mi presentación formal en el Santuario, conoció a mi prima y… ah, _dijo_ que fue amor a primera vista o alguna cursilería por el estilo, no sé, entonces estuve demasiado furiosa como para tragarme el cuento.

-No entiendo…

-La tradición pide que la Primera Sacerdotisa y el Patriarca sean un matrimonio siempre que las circunstancias lo permitan. Febe siempre dijo que no le interesaba ser la dama principal del Santuario, pero sus padres no lo pensaron dos veces cuando el Patriarca pidió su mano. No fue un robo, porque Febe no deseaba casarse con él, se quejaba mucho por la diferencia de edad… El que luego llegara a enamorarse de él es algo por lo que el Patriarca debería agradecerle a diario al Panteón entero.

-¿Usted hubiera preferido casarse con el Patriarca? –preguntó Esmeralda con timidez-. Si iba a ser la siguiente Primera Sacerdotisa…

Mara hizo un mohín.

-No me entusiasmaba la idea, lo admito, pero ya lo había aceptado como mi destino. Lo único que sabíamos de Shion era que se trataba de un hombre increíblemente viejo, pero eso era lo de menos para la hija de una familia noble de Ítaca. Tú ves las cosas desde el punto de vista romántico, pero a nosotras se nos hace comprender desde muy jóvenes nuestro papel dentro del ajedrez político. Todos los aspavientos que hizo Febe al principio solo sirvieron para poner en vergüenza a nuestra familia, porque se esperaba de ella que aceptara con gracia y elegancia el honor de ser la Primera Sacerdotisa y esposa del Patriarca… Y eso te lleva a otra preocupación, ¿no es cierto? –la expresión de Mara, generalmente adusta, se suavizó entonces-. Te preocupa el que tu padre y tu hermano quieran arreglarte un buen matrimonio.

-…Sí.

-Si tu padre llega a proponer algo, puedes estar segura de que Angello le llevará la contraria. Y él…

Los pasos de MM se escucharon ruidosos cerca de la sala que estaban usando para estudiar y Mara contuvo un gesto de exasperación. El Caballero de Cáncer estaba en su propia casa… y, a fin de cuentas, no era culpa de ese niño sin madre el no haber aprendido modales, no había tenido a nadie que le enseñara.

La noticia con la que llegó MM (que venía acompañado de varios amigos suyos… Afrodita y esos dos jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce, el Unicornio y Andrómeda…) apartó de la mente de Mara todas las demás preocupaciones.

-Una fiesta. De gala. En el Mundo Exterior –Mara se masajeó las sienes, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza-. ¿Atenea desea que la acompañen todos sus Caballeros de Oro? De acuerdo con el protocolo, eso se hace cuando hay una visita oficial a un jefe de Estado, o amenaza de guerra. En cualquier otro caso, deberían acompañarla dos, cuatro o seis…

-Temo que Atenea no siguiendo muy de cerca el protocolo –dijo Afrodita.

-Habrá que resignarse –Mara miró a MM de arriba abajo-. Debes hablar con Jacques hoy mismo. Necesitarás un traje formal. Y no puedes ir con el cabello teñido.

A MM le llegaron dos ideas a la mente al mismo tiempo: ¿quién se creía Mara para darle órdenes? y ¿cómo era posible que _todo el mundo_ se diera cuenta de inmediato que se teñía el cabello?

-También habrá que pedirle a Jacques un vestido para Esmeralda –dijo, pasando (con un gran esfuerzo) a su siguiente preocupación en lugar de reclamar-. También está invitada.

-¿Yo? –Esmeralda se puso pálida-. Pero… dijiste que habrá baile.

-Sí, probablemente baile de salón, valses, foxtrot y demás antiguallas…

-No sé bailar.

-¡Todo fuera como eso! –MM rió-. Te enseñaremos enseguida. Voy a poner algo de música… Empecemos por el vals. Lu, ¿quieres hacer el favor de bailar con mi hermana?

-¿Yo?

-Odio admitirlo, pero en esto me superas.

-¿Saben bailar? –preguntó Mara sorprendida.

-Aprendimos en Noruega, cuando estábamos en la universidad –explicó MM-. Teníamos que llevar una actividad extracurricular, quisiéramos o no, y a los dos nos pareció que podía ser peligroso para nuestros condiscípulos si intentábamos con deportes, así que acabamos en baile moderno y baile de salón.

-¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste allá? –preguntó Esmeralda, con curiosidad.

MM se puso rojo.

-Eh… ya te lo contaré después.

-Si no confiesas, terminaremos inventando la respuesta –amenazó Jabu, sonriente.

-Oh, vamos, niños. Mejor preocúpense por ustedes mismos, que también están invitados. Acompáñenme con Jacques, porque van a necesitar ropa decente.

Cuando regresaron (casi una hora después) encontraron a Afrodita y Esmeralda dando vueltas por la sala, siguiendo la música con muy pocos errores.

-De verdad que tengo una princesa en casa… -murmuró MM sin darse cuenta de que los otros dos podían oírlo, fue directamente hacia la pareja que bailaba y pidió permiso para bailar con Esmeralda.

Afrodita fue a reunirse con Shun y Jabu, sin molestarse en disimular una sonrisa ante sus caras asombradas.

-No soy un experto –dijo Shun-, pero creo que bailas muy bien.

-Gracias –Afrodita se acomodó el cabello con un gesto petulante y luego soltó una carcajada breve-. Es solo poesía en movimiento, resulta fácil una vez que encuentras el truco… Oh. Ustedes dos. ¿Saben bailar?

-Er…

Minutos después, Mara estaba tratando de enseñarle los pasos básicos a un muy incómodo Jabu, mientras Afrodita intentaba algo similar con un risueño Shun.

Para el Caballero de Andrómeda era una situación cómica, increíblemente divertida y estaba disfrutando el aprender a bailar (ya estaba planeando, además, la sorpresa que le daría a June). Fue realmente un mal momento para que Ikki entrara a la Cuarta Casa sin molestarse en avisar ni pedir permiso.

Afrodita estaba riendo en el momento en que lo vio en el umbral de la sala, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia risa. Soltó a Shun tan rápido como pudo y levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

-¡Solo estoy enseñándole a bailar! –exclamó.

La música seguía sonando, pero todos estaban inmóviles como estatuas. Afrodita permaneció en su sitio, con la sensación de que apartarse más de Shun sería como darle a Ikki la señal para atacar.

Con el rabillo del ojo, advirtió que MM estaba tensándose, una señal segura de que intentaría defenderlo si Ikki se ponía violento, algo que solo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

Afortunadamente para todos, Esmeralda reaccionó primero.

-¡Ikki! Tú también irás a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

MM contempló con ojos grandes por el asombro a su pequeña hermana cruzar la sala, tomar a Ikki de un brazo y llevarlo casi a rastras hacia el centro, para obligarlo a participar de la improvisada clase de baile.

Durante la hora siguiente, el Caballero de Cáncer tuvo que dedicarse a corregir los errores (garrafales) que cometía el Fénix, sin dejar de ponderar al mismo tiempo la habilidad con la que Esmeralda había evitado (o por lo menos retrasado) el estallido de un conflicto.

* * *

**Nueva York**

* * *

-A ver, ¿estamos listos todos? –preguntó Saga, irritado.

Volver al Santuario desde China, conseguir ropa adecuada, ayudar a organizar a los otros, contener las ganas de girar los ojos con exasperación cuando le encomendaron vigilar a los Caballeros de Bronce (justo con palabras que Atenea hubiera podido usar igual para darle instrucciones a una niñera), el viaje a Nueva York (por avión esta vez, nada de usar la Otra Dimensión, porque era Kido Saori y no Atenea quien estaba invitada a la fiesta), la enorme ciudad, la contaminación, el hotel, y ahora (¡por fin!) los últimos detalles con su pequeño rebaño de adolescentes… estaba empezando a sentir algo en la boca del estómago que se sentía demasiado similar al comienzo de una úlcera.

-Todavía falta un detalle –intervino Afrodita, y eso logró que Saga sintiera una punzada en el estómago. Sí, aquello se sentía como una úlcera en proceso.

-¿Qué podrá ser ahora? –preguntó. Una pregunta retórica, porque durante la última hora todo había sido "falta un detalle" aquí y "falta un detalle" allá.

El Caballero de Piscis se acercó a ellos con las manos cargadas de rosas amarillas en botón y empezó a repartirlas.

-¿Las hiciste tú? –preguntó Shun, luego de contemplar la suya con atención y ponérsela en el ojal.

-Sí. Y si pierden o dañan alguna, olvídense de pedirme otra. No tienen idea del trabajo que me costaron.

Saga examinó su botón de rosa. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que aquella glandiflora amarilla (sin duda una Golden Pride, aunque más pequeña de lo ideal) era el resultado de un enorme esfuerzo. Afrodita estaba logrando últimamente crear rosas incoloras de tamaño normal, pero sumamente quebradizas, inútiles como armas e imposibles de confundir con rosas reales. Esos botones lucían auténticos, los pétalos eran suaves y se percibía el perfume… ¿Sería otro de esos inesperados avances que luego conducían a decepcionantes retrocesos? Algo había diferente cuando Afrodita conseguía invocar una rosa o dos que se asemejaban a sus antiguas Rosas Demonio, Piraña y Sangrientas, pero luego seguían largos periodos en los que solamente lograba producir aquellos fantasmas de cristal.

-¿Y la tuya? –preguntó, al darse cuenta de que Afrodita había repartido todo el ramo, pero no tenía consigo ninguna rosa.

-No combinaría con mi atuendo –fue la respuesta, demasiado veloz para su gusto.

Cierto, Afrodita había escogido usar camisa negra, traje negro, corbata negra… una rosa amarilla crearía un contraste fuerte, pero de todos modos… Saga apretó los labios y se colocó la rosa en el ojal sin hacer más preguntas. Afrodita apenas había logrado completar 22 flores, ni una más ni una menos, y se había quedado sin rosa.

Media hora después, Saga resistió desesperadamente la tentación de aflojarse la corbata.

Era de agradecerse que Atenea le hubiera permitido encargarle ese traje a Jacques, porque eso le dio la oportunidad de hacer las paces con el Maestro Tejedor, quien había procurado no dirigirle la palabra desde que Atenea los llevó a él y a Kanon hasta Atenas para obligarlos a comprarse ropa. Esperaba que la diosa nunca llegara a enterarse de la diminuta guerra doméstica que se desató por sus buenas intenciones.

No había sido de ninguna ayuda el escepticismo de Atenea cuando Afrodita se encargó de comunicarle que Jacques podía hacer a sus Caballeros ropa apropiada para una ocasión formal en el Mundo Exterior.

Y, ciertamente, no había sido de ninguna ayuda lo inquieto que se puso Seiya cuando Jacques intentó tomarle las medidas, pero (claro) la culpa de eso último en realidad era de Misty y sus comentarios maliciosos.

Era difícil saber si el Caballero de Lacerta había perdonado o no a Seiya el haberlo derrotado y muerto, lo que sí no dejaba lugar a dudas era el hecho de que Misty disfrutaba enormemente atormentando al muchacho de cuando en cuando.

Pero Jacques había estado a la altura del reto (como siempre) y la guardia personal de Atenea no desmerecía en nada a su Señora en esa ocasión. La tentación de Saga por aflojarse la corbata se debía únicamente a la falta de costumbre con esa prenda en particular y al estrés que cargaba consigo.

Ares estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, pero eran demasiadas las cosas que podían salir mal, especialmente porque la totalidad de los Caballeros de Oro estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: no había habido tiempo suficiente como para preparar a los cinco para una fiesta de gala.

Oh, sí, estaban tan bien vestidos como los Caballeros de Oro, pero estaban nerviosos, inquietos e incómodos. Esas eran las cosas que solían provocar desastres.

Por consiguiente, a él le correspondería permanecer vigilante y…

-¡Ah, señor Seadragon!

Saga miró intrigado al joven de aspecto un tanto ratonil y grandes gafas que (evidentemente) lo estaba confundiendo con su gemelo.

-No soy Seadragon.

-Sí, cómo no. ¿A quién pretende engañar? Pero no se preocupe, no voy a tratar de entrevistar a su jefe.

-Hum…

-Esta vez quiero entrevistarlo a usted.

-De ninguna manera.

-Justo la respuesta que pensé que escucharía.

-Haga el favor de no molestar.

-¿Quién está molestando? Solo serán unas pocas preguntas y ya.

Saga optó por darle la espalda e ignorarlo, pero el reportero sonrió como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Sacó una grabadora de bolsillo (un tanto anacrónica), la encendió y observó atentamente a los Caballeros.

-Bien, si no va a darme nada publicable, tendré que _inventar_ la edición de mañana. Veamos… Kanon Seadragon en la fiesta del Alcalde de Nueva York sin que su jefe esté a la vista… ¿Será su noche libre? ¿O acaso Julián Solo está ocupado en algo en lo que su mano derecha no puede o no quiere participar?

Saga volteó a mirarlo. ¿Ese sujeto estaba amenazando con difamar de alguna manera a la reencarnación de Poseidón?

Considerando que esa mirada era un buen signo, el periodista estudió con interés a Afrodita, quien, casualmente, era el que estaba más cerca de Saga.

-Asumamos que es su noche libre. No está en la fiesta con su acompañante habitual… Oh, pero la señorita Andersen no es más que una colega suya, o eso me dijo usted mismo la última vez, ¿verdad? Quizá esta dama sea una _amiga cercana_.

-No soy una dama –protestó Afrodita, antes de darse cuenta de que no había escogido precisamente la frase más adecuada.

-¿No lo es? Qué interesante… ¿Eres de algún servicio de acompañantes, preciosa?

-¿Un… qué?

-Te está preguntando si eres una prostituta cara –tradujo Milo.

Afrodita contempló boquiabierto al Caballero de Escorpión por unos instantes.

-…Todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en mi contra, ¿no? –logró decir finalmente.

-Y lo que no digas, también.

-Eso parece –murmuró Saga, que estaba empezando a comprender que aclararle al periodista el género de Afrodita no evitaría que siguiera catalogándolo como "acompañante".

-Y este caballero… también de acento griego… quizá sea un pariente suyo… o, ya sé, un proveedor. Usted está en la fiesta cerrando un trato para el vicio secreto de su jefe.

-¿"Vicio secreto"?

La mirada del periodista recayó en Shun, Jabu y Seiya.

-Jovencitos, sí, eso podría ser. La chica está aquí como la parte que le corresponde a usted por la negociación, y los niños son la mercancía…

-Dudo que el señor Solo los aceptara ni regalados.

El periodista dio un respingo y miró hacia atrás. Kanon, Julián y Saori estaban justo detrás de él.

-A Pegaso, definitivamente, no –respondió Julián con tono ligero-. Pero a los otros podríamos negociarlos.

-Te saldría caro –advirtió Saori en el mismo tono.

-Bueno, Seadragon siempre habla bien de Andrómeda y Unicornio, ¿qué tal si te ofrezco a Leúmnades y Kraken a cambio? Piénsalo, Cisne y Acuario se alegrarían, y Leúmnades combinaría perfectamente con ese secretario tuyo.

-Pero si quieres a Shun, tendrías que llevarte también a Ikki, eso no le agradaría a Kanon.

-Dado que Fénix no me dirige la palabra, sería una molestia menor que Caza –intervino Kanon-. Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar ese trato, señorita Kido… pero temo que a Piscis no le haría feliz perder a las dos únicas personas que lo ayudan en las labores de jardinería sin protestar ni maldecir.

-Cierto. ¿Por qué no intercambia mejor a Cáncer y Escorpión, señorita Kido? –sugirió Afrodita-. Lograríamos algo de paz en casa.

-Pero entonces se enfadaría Kamus, Milo es su mejor amigo… y Angello y tú son como Shun e Ikki, no puedo separarlos.

-Que Angello no escuche esa comparación –dijo Afrodita, dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Entonces, que el intercambio sea Piscis y Cáncer por… esos dos que mencionó el señor Solo, así se reunirían los inadaptados y todo el mundo contento –dijo Milo, con tono esperanzado.

-Exceptuándonos a Jabu y a mí –dijo Shun.

-Lo cual nos lleva otra vez al principio –concluyó Kanon, con un suspiro melodramático-. Temo que este trato no podrá hacerse, señor Solo.

-Lástima. Pero tal vez podamos negociar a tu hermano.

-Créame, no le conviene tenernos juntos, nos estorbamos mutuamente.

-¿Tanto así?

-¿Alguna vez ha tratado de poner a un zurdo y un diestro a trabajar en la misma mesa? Mi padre lo intentó _una_ vez.

-Eso fue que nos colocó mal –corrigió Saga-. Todo se arregló cuando nos hizo cambiar de lugar y tú quedaste a mi izquierda.

El periodista dirigió una mirada de enojo a unos y otros, pero su cara se iluminó de nuevo al ver a alguien más.

-¡Señor Moriarty! –exclamó.

El aludido volteó a medias para mirarlo. Era un hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años, o poco más; vestía elegantemente y ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes de cristales coloreados de violeta; ese último detalle, que chocaba con su indumentaria (exageradamente formal), bastaba para llamar un poco la atención.

-¿Qué quieres, García? –preguntó con brusquedad.

Saga lo miró intrigado, aquella voz tenía un timbre conocido, aunque no podía recordar dónde la había escuchado. El acento era definitivamente griego.

-Mire lo que encontré, señor. Un complot entre dos de las mayores fortunas del planeta.

-Ah, diablos. ¿Va a seguir inventando chismes? –preguntó Julián, ya exasperado.

-Déjalos en paz, García. Estos dos no perderán el tiempo demandándote: si los haces enfadar lo suficiente, simplemente desaparecerás en "forma misteriosa" cualquier día de estos.

El periodista se puso pálido, murmuró unas excusas y desapareció entre la gente. El sujeto al que se había referido como "señor Moriarty", saludó a Saori y Julián con una inclinación de cabeza apenas un poco menos brusca que la forma en que le había hablado a García.

-Discúlpenlo. Es un principiante.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí –dijo Saori con amabilidad-. ¿Te estableciste en Nueva York?

-Desde hace un siglo y medio aproximadamente. En la actualidad me encargo de… podríamos decir, de unos cuantos tabloides. Oficialmente, soy crítico de cine. Mordred Moriarty, a sus órdenes, diosa de la Sabiduría y dios de los Mares.

El hombre miró a los Caballeros y Shoguns, ladeando un poco la cabeza en un gesto que les resultó familiar a algunos, y luego concentró de nuevo su atención en Saori y Julián.

-Viajan con bastante escolta ustedes dos –comentó. El tono con el que hablaba era casi afable, pero se las arreglaba para transmitir sarcasmo con claridad.

-La guardia personal de Atenea son doce Caballeros desde la Era del Mito, ¿no estabas enterado? –dijo Julián, fingiendo inocencia.

-Pues yo cuento otros diez más en este momento, sin mencionar al Patriarca. A ti, por cierto, la última vez que te vi, te bastaba con estar encerrado en una vasija, y ahora te veo con ocho guardaespaldas –fue la rápida respuesta.

Julián rió en lugar de molestarse (cosa que sorprendió bastante a Kanon). Saori, con una media sonrisa, decidió que era tiempo de aclarar un poco las cosas para los Caballeros y Shoguns.

-Amigos, ya habrán notado el cosmos de otro dios en este recinto. Les presento a Momo, hijo de la Noche y el Abismo, el dios de la Burla y una de las divinidades más antiguas de Europa.

-La niña acaba de llamarme "viejo" –dijo Momo, como si aquello fuera el colmo de la grosería, pero no continuó con ese tema sino que se aproximó a Afrodita, que no le quitaba la vista de encima-. Llevas rato mirándome con fijeza, muchacho, ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación?

-Lo siento –Afrodita retrocedió un paso, incómodo-. Soy aficionado al cultivo de las rosas, mi Señor, y no pude dejar de notar la "reina mora" que luce en su chaqueta. Es un ejemplar perfecto.

Momo se quitó la rosa de la solapa y se la puso a Afrodita en el cabello con lo que habría sido un gesto galante si no fuera por la sonrisa burlona.

-El término correcto es "Majestad", no olvides que soy el Rey de los Carnavales –Afrodita se quedó inmóvil mientras Momo le ponía la rosa, los demás estaban tensos y alertas ante esa escena tan extraña-. La rosa no puede ser menos que perfecta, ya que la cultivé yo mismo, pero no esperaba encontrar alguien que supiera reconocer la variedad, acéptala con mis cumplidos, Caballero de Piscis, no es todos los días que alguien consigue sorprenderme.

Tan pronto como Momo se marchó, luego de despedirse fríamente de Saori y Julián, Afrodita se quitó la rosa del cabello y la examinó con el ceño fruncido antes de ponérsela en la solapa.

Saga tuvo la impresión de que la rosa roja sobre la ropa negra parecía una herida abierta.

"Lo reconociste, ¿verdad?" escuchó la voz de Ares en el fondo de su mente. El dios de la Guerra estaba tenso, había permanecido agazapado, esforzándose por no ser notado hasta ese instante.

"Sí" admitió Saga.

Mordred Moriarty. Momo, el Rey de los Carnavales, amo y señor de Querella, un reino sombrío en las fronteras del Hades. El dios de la Burla… era el enmascarado con el que habían tenido que enfrentarse Aioria y él cuando intentaron rescatar a Afrodita de la mansión de Ares.

Era casi media noche cuando Saga (ya más tranquilo con el comportamiento de los Caballeros de Bronce) encontró a Afrodita en uno de los balcones, solo y con un gesto preocupado.

-¿Es de las mismas rosas con las que intentaron envenenar a Atenea?

-Sí.

-Vi a Momo en casa de Ares. Meliseo lo llamaba "Amo".

Afrodita apretó los labios.

-Meliseo solía ser un subordinado de mi padre, habitaba en el Parnaso y ayudaba a los maestros de retórica. Todo indica que ha buscado alguien más a quien servir.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo reconocimos?

-Temo que sí, no debí quedarme mirando la rosa de esa manera.

-Eres un experto en botánica. Si sabe algo sobre ti, le habría llamado la atención que no notaras de qué clase de flor se trataba. Puede ser una declaración de intenciones.

-¿Le aviso a los demás para que estén vigilantes?

-Es lo más prudente. Yo hablaré con Atenea y el Patriarca.

Dohko estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, aunque sus planes para esa noche habían experimentado un par de tropezones.

El vestido de Shunrei había tardado más de lo esperado en estar listo y ahora la joven estaba tardando en llegar a la fiesta. Esperaba que no se hubiera perdido, ya que se alojaban en el mismo hotel donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. Quizá estaba algo nerviosa, ya que era su primer baile de gala.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarla –dijo Shiryu, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento.

-Mmh. Cierto, además no sería del todo apropiado que llegara sola. Aunque tal vez podríamos encomendarle esa misión a Saga.

-¿Por qué a él?

Dohko le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-Creo que Shunrei le agrada. Mucho.

Las cejas de Shiryu se elevaron en un gesto alarmado.

-Maestro… no estará pensando…

-El primogénito del Patriarca es un buen partido para nuestra Shunrei. ¿No te parece?

No, a Shiryu no le parecía. Para nada. Entre todos los argumentos que le vinieron a la cabeza en contra de la sola idea de proponer una relación (del tipo que fuera) entre Shunrei y Saga, no supo cuál escoger primero y se encontró prácticamente mudo y con la horrible sensación (además) de que el Maestro tomaría su silencio como una muestra de aceptación.

El baile había comenzado ya y los Caballeros de Oro se dispersaron por el salón, vigilando disimuladamente en puntos estratégicos. Todo se veía muy tranquilo y, a pesar de la advertencia de Afrodita, daba la impresión de que sería una noche aburridísima para ellos, obligados a mirar y permanecer atentos.

Quizá por eso a MM al principio (los primeros diez segundos) no le pareció incómodo el que Shaka se acerca a él y se detuviera a menos de la distancia de un brazo. El Caballero de Virgo debía estar igual de aburrido.

-Tu hermana baila con gracia –dijo Shaka, y eso encendió todas las alarmas mentales de MM, que descubrió (con gran sorpresa de su parte) que lo angustiaba tanto el interés de un rubio por su hermana como si el interés del susodicho rubio fuera por él. Entonces, ¿su problema no era con los gays rubios en particular, sino con los rubios en general?

-Debe haber salido a su madre, porque el resto de la familia es un verdadero desastre –respondió, con voz algo tensa.

En la pista de baile, ajena a las congojas de su hermano, Esmeralda bailaba con Shun, mientras Ikki (al que no habían ayudado mucho que digamos las lecciones en la Casa de Cáncer) permanecía en un rincón poniendo mala cara. Solo faltaba una nube negra flotando sobre su cabeza para que el cuadro quedara completo. Y MM sospechaba que la nube incluso podría materializarse en el momento en que Ikki escuchara los comentarios de un par de ancianitas que acababan de pasar cerca de él y Shaka, las dos señoras estaban seguras de que Esmeralda y Shun debían ser hermanos (la semejanza, por supuesto, aquel desconcertante parecido) y opinaban que era encantador que bailasen juntos con tanta elegancia.

¿Aquello que se escuchó a su izquierda…? No era posible, ¿era Shaka conteniendo la risa?

-¿Está por acabarse el mundo? –preguntó MM, más para sí que para el sonriente Caballero de Virgo.

-¿Te sorprende que pueda reír, Angello?

Oh, ¿uso del primer nombre? En la experiencia de MM, eso era una señal de problemas. La leve sensación de peligro se convirtió en angustia pura cuando vio que Shaka estaba abriendo los ojos para mirarlo directamente.

Azules, casi del mismo tono que los de Afrodita, aunque menos expresivos…

-Eh… no, sorprenderme, no. Es solo que… no me lo esperaba.

Lo cual, probablemente, era justo lo mismo que estar sorprendido, pero Shaka no le señaló ese detalle sino que sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, sin advertir que MM retrocedió instantáneamente en la misma medida.

-Desde que viajamos a China, he estado buscando una oportunidad para hablar contigo en privado. Para ser una persona que presume de ser poco sociable, eres difícil de encontrar sin compañía.

-Si te refieres a Lucy y los niños, yo no los busco, son ellos los que me encuentran.

-Seguro. Cáncer es un signo apegado a la familia y tú te encargaste de reunir una familia a tu alrededor mucho antes de que tu padre y tu hermana volvieran a tu vida. Eso me parece encomiable.

-Er… te daré las gracias por eso en cuanto pueda averiguar qué quisiste decir con "encomiable".

La sonrisa de Shaka se hizo ligeramente más amplia, y MM empezó a encontrarla aterradora.

-Francamente, no estoy muy seguro de comprender por qué deseas fingir ignorancia delante de los demás. No me convencerás de que lograste alcanzar tu título en Historia del Arte sin saber qué significa "encomiable".

Los ojos de MM se estrecharon.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál fue mi carrera?

-Consta en los archivos de la Orden. Junto con el registro de tus excelentes notas y los informes de tus profesores, cargados de alabanzas por tu buen desempeño, tu entusiasmo por aprender y tu carácter, cito, "cálido y amigable".

-¡¿Me estuviste investigando?! ¡¿Por qué?! –siseó MM.

-Cuando te comunicaste conmigo en China, no te limitaste a transmitir un mensaje: dejaste tu mente abierta para mí y pude ver tu alma completa.

-¡¿Ah?!

-Sé que fue algo involuntario, sucede cuando hay poca experiencia en este tipo de comunicación, pero que trato de decir es que despertaste mi interés desde entonces. Posees un alma hermosa –Shaka dio un paso hacia él, MM retrocedió dos-. Seré directo: me agradas, me resultas atractivo, y deseo iniciar una relación contigo.

La palidez que adquirió el rostro del italiano sorprendió a Shaka más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Sabía que probablemente lo incomodaría al menos un poco siendo tan directo, pero no esperaba esa reacción tan cercana al miedo… o… Los ojos de Shaka se agrandaron con sorpresa cuando intentó rozar el cosmos de MM con el suyo y el contacto fue repelido casi con violencia.

-Lo siento –MM tomó aire y retrocedió un paso más, Shaka se quedó donde estaba, consciente (ahora sí) de que al Caballero de Cáncer no le agradaba que invadiera su espacio personal-. Me… me honra tu interés, pero temo que no soy la persona más adecuada de entre las que podrías escoger para una relación, no si se trata de lo que estoy pensando. A… a mí… Bueno, seré directo yo también: a mí no me gustan los hombres.

-Pero… tú y Piscis…

-Acabas de decir que reuní una familia a mi alrededor. Justamente eso: familia. Afrodita es como un hermano para mí, un hermano al que, casualmente, le gustan los hombres. Eso es todo.

-Oh.

-Te lo aseguro, Shaka: si uno de los dos fuera mujer, no lo pensaría demasiado.

-Comprendo, y te agradezco el que hayas sido sincero –Shaka extendió su mano derecha-. ¿Puedo al menos presumir de contarme entre tus amigos?

MM vaciló solo un par de segundos antes de corresponder al gesto.

-No es ninguna ganga ser amigo mío, pero si es lo que deseas, no tengo nada en contra.

Shaka volvió a su puesto y MM se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y sudando frío. ¿Eso era algo que sucedía con todos los rubios del planeta o solo con los que conocía él? Abandonar su puesto no fue de lo más sensato, pero no estaba en condiciones de pensar muy claramente cuando fue hasta donde estaba Afrodita y le soltó de un tirón (no muy coherentemente) lo que acababa de pasarle. Como ya era la tercera vez que escuchaba algo así, Afrodita logró entender sin demasiadas explicaciones.

A su manera de ver las cosas, la situación era más bien cómica y resultaba de agradecer el que Shaka hubiera aceptado el rechazo con tanta ecuanimidad, MM incluso haría bien en cultivar la amistad del Caballero de Virgo… pero primero tenía que salir del ataque de pánico que estaba experimentando.

Afrodita miró a su alrededor, buscando una respuesta a ese pequeño dilema. Si el don de Apolo todavía existía en él, ese sería un buen momento para que se manifestara…

Dohko y Shiryu contemplaron (sin poder creer lo que veían) a Afrodita de Piscis sujetar por el brazo a Shunrei (que cruzaba el salón en dirección a ellos y no había visto a ninguno de los dos Caballeros Dorados) y halarla hacia donde estaba MM. Libra y Dragón se aproximaron de inmediato, dispuestos a rescatarla, pero alcanzaron a escuchar lo que le decía Afrodita y eso los dejó paralizados por unos segundos.

-Perdona, perdona, por favor, escucha. A mi amigo aquí presente acaba de declarársele un sujeto y ahora está sufriendo una crisis. El pobre está medio histérico porque le aterroriza la sola idea de ser más atractivo para un hombre que para una mujer. En tu opinión experta, ¿dirías que este pobre diablo es atractivo?

Shunrei miró largamente al Caballero de Cáncer. Lo reconoció de inmediato, por supuesto, era la persona que había intentado asesinar a su padre adoptivo en Rozan, y que había estado a un pelo (y una plegaria) de asesinar a Shiryu en las Doce Casas. Era evidente que él la había reconocido también… y ahora estaba blanco como un papel.

Tras unos segundos de contemplarlo, Shunrei ladeó la cabeza y miró al que se autodenominaba "amigo" del Caballero de Cáncer. No lo conocía.

-El canon de belleza en mi cultura es distinto del que se aplica en Europa –declaró con calma-. Y no soy ninguna experta, por cierto.

-Pero sí puedes darnos una opinión, ¿verdad? –dijo el desconocido, poniendo una expresión que probablemente calificaba como "ojos de cachorrito"-. La mía no sirve para nada en esto y no tenemos muchas amigas… en realidad, no tenemos ninguna amiga, solo a la hermana menor de él, y su opinión tampoco contaría mucho, porque está convencida de que es un buen sujeto, cosa que él y yo sabemos que no es verdad.

Shunrei miró a MM con aire crítico. Resultaba difícil imaginar que el asesino enviado por el falso Patriarca tuviera una hermanita capaz de quererlo.

-Ese no es su color real de cabello, ¿o sí? –comentó.

Si ya MM estaba deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, ahora sí que deseaba desaparecer. Definitivo. Lo primero que haría en la mañana sería sacarse ese maldito tinte y dejar que sus canas lucieran como les diera la gana. Era una batalla perdida contra la genética.

-En realidad lo tiene gris, casi plateado, diría yo –dijo Afrodita.

-Qué exótico… ¿Y sus ojos sí son de ese color?

-Oh, sí, aparte del cabello teñido, todo lo que ves es auténtico. Nada de rellenos.

-¡Lucien…! –protestó MM.

-Y, aunque ahora luce bastante pálido y eso echa a perder el efecto, no está bronceado, su piel tiene ese tono moreno en forma totalmente natural…

-¡Lucien, basta!

-Vale, me callo.

Shunrei se acercó a MM y lo miró a los ojos, muy seria, lo que aumentó la angustia de él.

-Como ya dije, no soy ninguna experta. Pero me atrevería a afirmar que eres un hombre muy atractivo. Creo que no hemos sido presentados formalmente. Soy Shunrei.

-Y-yo…

-Su nombre es Angello Herakleos –dijo Afrodita, con el tono de alguien que quiere ser útil.

-Mucho gusto, Angello. Creo que ya conoces a mi padre y a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

MM miró con aire avergonzado a Dohko y Shiryu por encima del hombro de Shunrei.

-Er… sí, los conozco. Gracias… Si me disculpas, tengo que asesinar a mi mejor amigo…

-Oh, no, por favor –Shunrei le dedicó su mejor sonrisa-. En lugar de dar muerte a alguien que quiso hacerte un favor, podrías bailar conmigo, ¿no crees?

MM iba a responder, no sabía qué, pero un firme empujón de Afrodita cortó sus ideas y, cuando por fin pudo volver a reconectar sus neuronas, ya estaba en la pista de baile, guiando a la chica cuyas oraciones habían logrado derrotarlo en el Yomotsu.

-Y yo que pensaba que era más tímida –comentó Dohko-. Bueno, ya una vez lo enfrentó sin más arma que su propia fe, imagino que podrá manejarlo… Aunque lo siento por Saga, espero que no se desilusione demasiado.

-¿Saga? ¿Desilusionarse por qué? –preguntó Afrodita, intrigado.

-Ah, por nada –Dohko dejó escapar una carcajada alegre-. Tonterías de un viejo con esperanzas de ser abuelo.

Shiryu permanecía en silencio tratando de asimilar un detalle en medio de todo eso: Shunrei se había referido a él como su hermano.

* * *

**Grecia**

* * *

Antares se removió inquieto en su camastro.

El mismo sueño de siempre volvía a él con imágenes y sensaciones demasiado familiares.

_Huía, perseguido por un poder más grande que el suyo, por fuerzas a las que les bastaría con desearlo para verlo destruido, pero que en ese momento lo querían vivo. Querían el potencial que aun no desarrollaba, el poder futuro que mencionaba el oráculo de su nacimiento y que había hecho fruncir el ceño a los grandes dioses cuando Apolo Pitio recitó ante ellos la inspiración que le enviaba el espíritu profético._

_En él se combinaban la Guerra y la Victoria. De la forma en que se desarrollaría su poder podía depender el destino del Olimpo._

_Por eso lo perseguían los enemigos. Enemigos salidos de lo más profundo del mar, de los abismos más oscuros, de la sangre de la tierra._

_A esos enemigos no les importaría pasar por encima de sus hermanos y hermanas, mayores y menores que él. Ya habían aprisionado a su madre, ya habían traicionado a su padre…_

_Las últimas instrucciones de él fueron que buscara refugio en casa de uno de sus hermanos, que invocara la protección de su sensata cuñada y de la madrastra, que era tan gentil habitualmente, pero que podía ser tan terrible como para hacer temblar al mismo Zeus… pero no podía cumplir con esa orden. Todos los caminos a la isla de sonrientes jardines estaban cerrados, porque los enemigos adivinaron de inmediato que buscaría a sus hermanos mayores._

_Tuvo que abandonar a los hermanos menores en la huida y seguramente eso sería lo mejor, porque los enemigos los ignoraron para continuar persiguiéndolo a él, eso les daría oportunidad de escapar._

_Cuando lo acorralaron y sintió que todo estaba perdido, plantó cara a sus perseguidores. Jamás se diría que un hijo del Asaltante de Murallas y de la Portadora de los Triunfos se había acobardado. Con suerte, lograría hacerse matar y eso frustraría los planes de aquellos canallas. Su padre siempre se refería a Hades como el más justo entre los Olímpicos y, de rodillas ante su trono, él clamaría por justicia para sus padres y hermanos…_

_Hades, el amigo de su padre, el tío más querido del Destructor de Ciudades, no lo abandonaría…_

_Los enemigos lanzaron contra él la jauría. No iban a matarlo, pero no importaba herirlo en el proceso de capturarlo, sobre todo después de todas las fatigas que les había ocasionado. Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas fieras llegó a tocarlo. Su poder se encendió a su alrededor como fuego color oro y sangre, lo envolvió y lo llevó lejos antes de que el esfuerzo desesperado lo hiciera perder la conciencia._

_Cuando despertó, fue porque escuchó voces. Estaba recostado sobre hierba fresca y alguien le limpiaba la cara con un paño húmedo._

_-¿Viste cómo llegó aquí?_

_-No cruzó la Estigia ni el Aqueronte, eso te lo aseguro. Debe haber usado el Octavo Sentido._

_-Entonces, ¿está vivo?_

_Antares abrió los ojos y contempló a las personas que hablaban._

_Eran almas de guerreros muertos mucho tiempo atrás._

_-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó._

_-Los Campos Elíseos, lugar de descanso de los justos –respondió uno de ellos. _

_Tenían los mismos rasgos e idénticos ojos verdes, pero el que acababa de hablar era de piel muy pálida y cabello blanco, mientras que el otro era de piel tostada y cabello negro. Un poco aparte estaba un tercero, también muy parecido a los otros dos… pero de cabello castaño claro._

_El de cabello negro notó su desconcierto y rió alegremente._

_-No nos conocemos, ¿verdad, daimon? Yo soy Mavros, este que está aquí es mi gemelo, Leuko, y aquel que está allá es nuestro hermano mayor, Xanto._

"_Negro", "Blanco", "Rubio". Alguien había sido muy poco original con sus nombres._

_Se puso de pie trabajosamente, perdió el equilibrio y Leuko tuvo que sostenerlo._

_-Si estoy en el reino de los muertos, debo ir de inmediato y presentarme ante Hades. Es necesario que hable ahora mismo con él…_

_-No podrás hablarle –intervino Xanto-. Ha reencarnado y pasarán años antes de que recuerde que es un dios._

_-Pero yo… -sintió que las lágrimas de desesperación acudían a sus ojos y no estaba muy seguro de poder detenerlas-. ¡He estado huyendo durante miles de años antes de poder llegar aquí! ¡Debo pedirle que ayude a mis padres y a mis hermanos o las Grayas y sus aliados nos destruirán a todos! _

_Con voz entrecortada, logró relatarles su aventura y los tres guerreros lo escucharon atentos hasta el final._

_-No podemos acudir con los guardianes que han quedado en el Inframundo –dictaminó Xanto-. Aprecian y respetan a Ares, pero no cuentan con la autoridad necesaria para prestarte auxilio._

_-Entonces… debo irme. Encontrar a mis hermanos y…_

_-Exponerte a que tus enemigos te atrapen cuando todavía no eres capaz de defenderte por ti mismo. Estás a salvo aquí… -interrumpió Xanto._

_-¡No quiero estar a salvo! ¡Quiero salvar a mi familia!_

_-Te ayudaremos, en la medida de nuestras fuerzas –decidió Mavros._

_-¿Cómo? Estamos muertos, ¿recuerdas? –replicó Xanto._

_-Pero volveremos a nacer. Él puede nacer con nosotros. Si reencarna como hermano nuestro, quedará perfectamente camuflado y podrá reunir a los otros Areidas y ponerlos a salvo en el Santuario de Atenea. Si las Grayas intentan buscarlos ahí, toda la Orden podrá protegerlos._

_-En los últimos cinco ciclos nuestro padre ha muerto mucho antes de poder engendrarnos. Y en los cinco ciclos anteriores a esos, solo yo logré nacer, ustedes dos quedaron como una mera posibilidad porque padre murió demasiado pronto. ¿Pretenden ahora que este daimon nazca junto con ustedes? Ya bastante difícil es que logren llegar a término unos gemelos, ¿van a reducir todavía más sus posibilidades siendo trillizos?_

_Leuko y Mavros le dirigieron sonrisas idénticas, amplias, alegres… malévolas._

_-Oh, no, querido hermano primogénito –exclamaron a coro-. El daimon será tu gemelo._

_-¡¿Están locos?! ¡Yo jamás he tenido un gemelo!_

_-Y por eso es que desentonas tanto en la Casa de Géminis._

_-¡Soy Tauro!_

_-Y jamás se ha visto que un Caballero de Tauro abandone a alguien que necesita ayuda –dijo Mavros, con dulzura._

_Xanto lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos instantes._

_-Maldito par de manipulares… -masculló, antes de dirigirse al joven daimon, que lo miraba con una mezcla de angustia y esperanza-. Eres un Areida y yo sirvo a la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente, tu sangre busca la violencia y a mí se me ha enseñado a buscar la paz…_

_-Soy un daimon de la Guerra y la Victoria. Mi destino es llegar a ser un dios de la Paz –interrumpió Antares._

_-¿Qué clase de paz nace de la guerra, aparte de la paz de los cementerios?_

_-¡Xanto! –protestaron los gemelos a coro._

_-Solo quiero que todo quede claro entre nosotros –respondió Xanto, sin quitar la mirada de Antares-. Acepto la propuesta de mis hermanos menores porque es cierto que jamás un Caballero de Tauro ha negado prestar su ayuda, pero quiero que sepas, daimon, que no es tan sencillo ganar mi confianza._

_Antares descubrió que Mavros y Leuko reían silenciosamente a espaldas de su hermano mayor, como si acabara de decir la cosa más graciosa del mundo y comprendió el mensaje que intentaban transmitirle. Xanto podía quejarse mucho, pero lo ayudaría hasta donde sus fuerzas lo permitieran ahora que acababa de tomarlo bajo su protección._

_Qué clase de ayuda podía brindarle un simple mortal, no tenía ni idea, pero el alivio y el agradecimiento que sintió fueron inmensos._

_-Vigílame entonces –respondió en tono conciliador-. No me importa que me consideres una fiera, porque te entrego mi confianza en este momento, seguro de que serás un buen guardián de esta fiera que tanta desconfianza te causa._

_-Un nuevo título, ¿eh? –dijo Leuko, ahora sin silenciar su risa-. Xanto, el guardián de las fieras._

_-Tendremos que llamarte "Arturo" de ahora en adelante –añadió Leuko._

_-¡Ustedes no inventen, par de cigarras! –protestó Xanto-. ¡Ese nombre ni siquiera significa eso! ¡Y es una estrella del Boyero, no de Tauro!_

_Antares se sentó de nuevo en la hierba y contempló a los tres hermanos discutir como solo pueden hacerlo unos hermanos que se aman. No tenía fuerzas suficientes como para emplear de nuevo el Octavo Sentido y escapar del Hades. Ciertamente, sus únicas opciones eran pedir ayuda a los Jueces o sumarse al ciclo de las reencarnaciones y solo con el segundo plan podría evitar que sus enemigos lo localizaran en el instante en que abandonara el Inframundo. _

_Oró en silencio por sus hermanos menores, para que pudieran esconderse el tiempo necesario. Para que estuvieran a salvo y para poder encontrarlos lo más rápido posible…_

_-Polemos, Algia, Eunice, Nicea… -murmuró._

Antares despertó con brusquedad y se dio cuenta de que había dicho esos cuatro nombres en voz alta.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Arturo, su guardián, profundamente dormido. En el otro extremo de la cueva, Algia, Eunice y Nicea lo miraron, como si llevaran rato esperando que despertara y las reconociera.

Los ojos dorados de Algia y Nicea y los ojos escarlata de Eunice brillaban en la penumbra como los de las fieras sagradas de su padre, el Destructor de Murallas.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	25. De hijos y de bienes, tu casa llenes

**Capítulo veinticinco**

**De hijos y de bienes, tu casa llenes**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Pequeñas sorpresas**

* * *

**Nueva York**

* * *

A pesar de la inquietud por la que habían pasado todos luego del encuentro con Momo, los minutos se alargaron sin que sucediera nada digno de mencionarse.

Excepto que Máscara Mortal estaba bailando con la hija adoptiva de Dohko de Libra. Shaka enarcó ambas cejas cuando escuchó a Milo comentarle ese detalle a Kamus.

A través del cosmos podía percibir claramente a la muchacha en cuestión. Su alma era una estrella brillante. Resultaba natural que Angello se sintiera atraído por ella como una polilla a una vela encendida. El Caballero de Cáncer no era consciente del detalle, pero Shaka había visto su alma y sabía que, precisamente por haber crecido atrapado entre distintos tipos de oscuridad (cada uno más terrible que el otro), Angello se sentía irremediablemente fascinado por todo lo que implicara luz.

Esa era justo una de las cosas que había tomado en cuenta cuando pensó que podría tener una oportunidad con él. Shaka se conocía a sí mismo perfectamente y sabía que era una presencia luminosa, mucho más que la jovencita china. Pero lo que no había de ser, no sería, y él aceptaba con naturalidad que tendría que conformarse con ser un amigo (quizá, eventualmente, incluso un amigo cercano), pero nada más.

Lo que no era natural era la vaga irritación que sentía al respecto. El Caballero de Cáncer había sido totalmente honesto y no había motivos para resentirse. Y la muchachita (agraciada, sí, como toda quinceañera, pero definitivamente _no_ una belleza) ni siquiera sabía del pequeño drama.

Definitivamente, no tenía la menor idea de por qué Shunrei le caía tan mal, si ni siquiera habían sido presentados.

Cuando Atenea se retiró a su habitación (cerca de la una de la mañana), sus Caballeros de Oro suspiraron aliviados (con todo disimulo) y no perdieron tiempo en enviar a dormir también a los de Bronce (que no en vano eran todavía unos adolescentes). Luego de decidir el primer turno de guardia (Shura y Aldebarán), los restantes quedaron en libertad de dormir también o demorarse un poco más en la fiesta.

Curiosamente, Saga volvió a encontrar a Afrodita en el mismo balcón. Esta vez, en lugar de acodarse junto a él para contemplar la ciudad, Saga se sentó en una silla y contempló a Afrodita.

-No comprendo –murmuró Afrodita, después de un rato de silencio-. Entiendo que me haya confundido con una mujer, medio mundo lo hace… ¿pero por qué asumió que era una… "acompañante"? ¿Es por el maquillaje? ¿Por la forma en que visto?

Saga lo miró de arriba abajo. Siendo honestos, comprendía todavía menos que Afrodita la confusión del _paparazzo_. Afrodita estaba vestido muy correctamente… y, exceptuando el color inusual de sus labios y la ligera capa de maquillaje (en opinión de Saga, había que ser demasiado observador para notarla con tan poca luz), no había nada que invitara a confundirlo con una mujer, mucho menos con una prostituta, fuera barata o cara… quizá tuviera algo que ver el cabello largo, pero buena parte de los Caballeros de Atenea lo tenían igual o más largo que él, incluyendo al propio Saga. Claro que sus rasgos, tan delicados, no ayudaban en absoluto.

-No es un sujeto muy inteligente –declaró Saga-. Debe haber dicho lo primero que le vino a la cabeza porque eras el que estaba más cerca en ese momento. Lo que me gustaría saber es qué le hizo pensar que éramos pareja.

Afrodita se acercó a él y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

-Elemental, mi querido Saga: eres casi tan hermoso como yo.

Saga resopló, divertido. La personificación de la humildad, sin duda alguna.

Miró de reojo a Afrodita, que ahora parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, todavía sonreía, pero parecía algo triste.

-¿Cómo es Estocolmo? –preguntó Saga.

Afrodita parpadeó con desconcierto.

-¿Estocolmo? Bueno… no se parece a Nueva York. Los edificios no son tan altos… Hay edificaciones antiguas, aunque no tanto como las del Santuario… y más verde y menos contaminación que aquí… el clima es bastante más frío que el de Grecia. No sé… ¿qué quieres saber?

-Yo nunca he estado en una ciudad grande por más de unas pocas horas. De hecho, nunca había estado fuera de Grecia, si descontamos el Hades.

-…¿Y?

-Pero tú sí has estado fuera, ¿no? Viviste en Estocolmo durante cuatro años…

-Tres.

-¿Te gustaba estar ahí?

-Pasé yendo del apartamento a la Universidad y de la Universidad al apartamento, con paradas ocasionales en alguna biblioteca. No puedo decir que haya disfrutado realmente la ciudad.

-Entonces, ¿no la echas de menos?

-No. A veces siento nostalgia de Groenlandia, Nuuk es un sitio encantador; con frecuencia echo de menos el Monte Parnaso; a veces extraño Isla Citeres, ¿pero, Estocolmo? No, a Estocolmo, no. Ni siquiera recuerdo la parte de Suecia en la que nací, porque era todavía un bebé cuando mi padre me llevó con él al Parnaso. ¿Sabes que cuando llegué a Estocolmo por primera vez no sabía sueco?

-¿No?

-Aparte de griego, solo sabía un poco de inglés… y palabrotas en italiano. Angello y yo aprendimos sueco al mismo tiempo y él lo pronuncia mejor que yo, para mi eterna vergüenza.

-Jeh, yo nunca he podido hablar bien lemuriano. A mi padre le molesta bastante eso.

-Ah, sí, te he escuchado intentar hablar en ese idioma.

Entonces… ¿no era la ciudad la que provocaba esa expresión melancólica en Afrodita? En ese caso, podía asumir que sí lo había molestado lo que había dicho el periodista.

O tal vez…

-Afrodita…

-¿Sí?

Era poca la distancia que los separaba en ese momento, Saga alargó ambas manos, tomó las de Afrodita y tiró de él. El Caballero de Piscis terminó sentado en sus piernas, mirándolo con una mezcla de hilaridad y exasperación.

-Oh, no de nuevo –protestó-. Saga, te tengo mucho afecto, pero no es un buen momento en mi vida como para que quieras acercarte a mí y hablarme de amores.

-Eso implica que sí puede llegar a haber un momento adecuado.

La sonrisa de Afrodita se evaporó al tiempo que liberaba sus manos de las de Saga.

-Hay muchas razones por las que dudo que estos intentos tuyos por seducirme vayan a llegar a buen puerto. Para empezar, estoy de luto.

Eso sí logró sorprender a Saga. Había notado que últimamente Afrodita parecía preferir ropa de colores oscuros y que ya no salía a divertirse con los otros inadaptados, pero no había relacionado eso con las señales externas de un duelo formal.

Claro, si Afrodita pensaba seguir las reglas antiguas para un luto, iniciar una relación amorosa durante ese tiempo estaría muy mal visto.

-De acuerdo, esperaré a que termines el duelo –declaró.

-Ah, Saga, pero…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Eh… El trece de mayo del próximo año, pero…

-Entonces, es un trato, esperaré hasta entonces.

-Hum… Pero…

-¿Por quién es el luto?

-Arles…

Un instante después, Afrodita se encontró en el suelo sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Saga, que lo había dejado caer al levantarse en forma violenta.

-¡¿Guardas luto por _él?!_ –gritó Saga.

Afrodita no pudo responder. Miraba a Saga con expresión asombrada. Los ojos de Saga habían cambiado de color… pero no era el tono de rojo que distinguía a los ojos de Ares.

-¿S-Saga…?

_-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así?!_

-¿De qué…?

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta manera?!_

-Pero yo no…

_-¡Cállate!_

La ira de Saga estaba a punto de desbordarse, pero vio algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco: Afrodita tenía todo el aspecto de estar esperando un golpe.

Con un grito de frustración, Saga alcanzó la puerta en pocas zancadas, cruzó la pista de baile y se marchó. Una vez fuera del hotel, empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

Afrodita pensó que iba a golpearlo. El Caballero de Piscis tal vez no era el más fuerte de los Doce, pero sí era el que conocía mejor a Saga, sus técnicas, fortalezas y debilidades. Si había un miembro de la Orden de Atenea que _debería _estar en capacidad de enfrentar a Saga de igual a igual, ese era Afrodita… y se había encogido como una criatura aterrada, esperando el golpe sin siquiera _intentar_ protegerse…

Y eso que no sabía lo cerca que había estado de matarlo durante la visión provocada por Leúmnades. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera intimidarlo al punto de hacerlo olvidar que era un guerrero?

Ixión. Cierto, había visto a Afrodita encogerse así antes: en presencia de Ixión. El orgulloso y terco Afrodita solamente se comportaba así en presencia de su Maestro, y Saga había logrado el mismo efecto por…

…¿Una tontería?

¿Realmente tenía importancia si Afrodita guardaba luto por alguien que en realidad no había existido nunca?

Arles era una personalidad secundaria, una sombra del lado oscuro del corazón de Saga. La parte de él que era un monstruo.

…Y el que Afrodita quisiera honrar _eso_ con un periodo de duelo se sentía como una traición y dolía como una puñalada.

Justo lo que le habría gustado a Arles.

Ares había dicho que había monstruos en los rincones de su mente.

Podía sentir a uno en particular arañando desde su tumba en ese momento.

Cuando por fin logró dejar de caminar, ya parecía cercano el amanecer… y Saga no sabía en dónde se encontraba.

* * *

Saori podía percibir claramente la angustia de Afrodita, aunque el Caballero de Piscis se las arreglaba para disimular ante los otros.

Al filo del amanecer, él ya no pudo soportar más la desesperación y fue a buscarla para informarle que Saga había salido sin decir a dónde, y muy alterado.

Ella intentó localizarlo a través del cosmos, pero la tormenta que pudo percibir en el alma de Saga la hizo retroceder alarmada.

-¿Por qué fue que discutieron? –preguntó, sin ocultar ni su sorpresa ni su preocupación.

-No le agradó saber sobre el luto…

-¿Quién está de luto? –preguntó Milo.

-Yo.

-¿Murió alguien de tu familia?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora.

Saori disimuló un bostezo. Estaba preocupada, pero también era una adolescente que estaba cansada y soñolienta.

-Está bien, calmémonos un poco –indicó-. Shion, Afrodita, vengan conmigo. Los demás, regresen a dormir.

-Yo voy contigo –dijo Seiya de inmediato.

-No esta vez –respondió Saori.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Seiya. Te llamaré si hace falta, pero creo que Shion, Afrodita y yo podremos manejar mejor esto.

-Hum.

Seiya no estaba contento, pero no protestó más.

Shion y Afrodita, bastante intrigados, siguieron a Saori hasta otro piso del hotel y la puerta de una suite. Notaron claramente que se comunicaba con alguien por medio del cosmos durante todo el camino, pero no pudieron percibir con quién.

Saori llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato.

-Buenas noches, Alteza –saludó Krishna de Crisaor.

-Buenas noches, Shogun del Océano Índico. ¿Kanon…?

-Está vistiéndose –dijo Julián, que estaba cerca de ahí.

Julián y los demás Shoguns estaban reunidos en la sala de la suite, todos en pijamas y con el aspecto inconfundible de haber tenido que despertar bruscamente.

-Lo siento, no pensé que los haría levantarse a todos –dijo Saori, avergonzada.

-No fuiste tú, fue Poseidón –dijo Julián-. Percibió que hablabas con Kanon e insistió en saber cuál era la emergencia.

-Oh.

-Ah, ya están aquí –Kanon entró a la sala abrochándose la jacket.

-Sí, ¿crees que…?

El teléfono de Kanon sonó en ese momento y Saori se interrumpió. ¿"Somebody save me"? ¿No era ese el tema de una teleserie?

* * *

Aquello era una locura. No hablaba inglés y ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre del hotel. Jamás en su vida había estado fuera del Santuario más allá de Atenas. ¿Cómo iba a orientarse en esa ciudad de locos, que tenía un bosque completo justamente en medio?

Podía contactar mentalmente a alguno de los otros Caballeros, pero… sería tan humillante…

Entonces recordó que tenía consigo el teléfono. Menos mal que le quedaba esa opción, aunque fuera solo un poco menos humillante.

Llamó a Kanon.

-¿Mm…? ¿Hola? –Kanon contestó al quinto timbrazo, y Saga dedujo que acababa de despertarlo.

-Estoy perdido.

Kanon tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no decirle que, en su opinión, Saga estaba perdido en más de una forma y desde hacía muchos años.

-Describe el lugar.

-Hay árboles…

-Oh, cuánta precisión.

-…y bancas. Y una estatua de un hombre sentado en una banca con un libro abierto, cerca de él hay un ave que forma parte de la escultura, un polluelo de cisne, me parece.

-Con eso basta. Quédate donde estás e iré a buscarte.

* * *

Kanon cortó la llamada. Saori, Julián, Shion y Afrodita lo miraban con extrañeza. ¿Por qué había atendido el teléfono fingiendo estar amodorrado?

-Era Saga. Está en el Parque Central, cerca de la estatua de Hans Christian Andersen. No encuentra el camino de regreso.

No fue demasiado difícil encontrarlo, sentado junto al autor de "La Sirenita" y con todo el aspecto de haber pasado un muy mal rato esperando en el parque en aquella fría madrugada.

Kanon fue el primer en acercarse a él y le pidió con toda naturalidad una explicación… solo que jamás esperó que Saga se la diera. Por cerca de diez minutos, Kanon, Saori y Shion guardaron un estupefacto silencio mientras Saga relataba (no muy coherentemente) su problema con Afrodita.

Cuando terminó, un muy confundido Kanon tuvo que hacer un par de intentos antes de lograr responderle con el tono burlón que empleaba en circunstancias normales.

-Oyéndote hablar así, casi podría jurar que estás celoso –declaró, con la vaga esperanza de recibir una respuesta irritada y una explicación un poco más clara, porque lo que le había parecido entender (que Saga estaba enamorado de Afrodita desde hacía tiempo y que este acababa de rechazarlo) simplemente… no podía ser posible.

-¡Pues sí, estoy celoso! ¡¿Y qué?!

Hasta ahí las posibilidades de que hubiera entendido mal.

-…¿De Afrodita y…? –Kanon enmudeció y Saga se sintió desconcertado al ver que su gemelo palidecía un poco.

-¿Kanon?

Luego de otro par de intentos, Kanon logró articular algo.

-¿Saga, tú…?

-¿Qué te pasa?

Kanon tomó aire y habló con un tono más calmado, aunque sin el toque de burla que habría servido para que Saga no lo tomara en serio.

-Nada. Solo dame un minuto para lamentarme por todos los sobrinos que no podré malcriar y volveré a la normalidad.

Los ojos de Saga se agrandaron con alarma.

-No estaba preparado para conversar contigo al respecto cuando teníamos quince y ahora… Supongo que pude hacértelo saber con un poco más de tacto… -fue el turno de Saga para palidecer al recordar que Shion estaba con ellos y, finalmente caer en la cuenta que acababa de "salir del armario" frente a su padre, su hermano y su diosa. En un parque, cuando apenas amanecía, y en medio de una penosa rabieta. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, se volvió hacia el Patriarca, que estaba junto a Saori y era el único que no lucía sorprendido (otra muestra de su legendario autodominio, sin duda alguna)-. Padre… lo siento… yo no quería que te enteraras así…

-No es ninguna novedad –replicó Shion-. Lo he sabido desde hace años.

-…¡¿Ah?!

-Estoy seguro de que lo supe antes que tú –continuó Shion, con una calma que (ahora podía comprender Saga) no era fingida-. Kanon, deja de exagerar, ¿quieres?, puedo apostar que también lo sabías, o por lo menos lo sospechabas. ¿Sobrinos que no podrás malcriar? ¡Por favor!

-No es lo mismo verlo venir a que te lo confirmen sin anestesia –replicó Kanon, con tono melodramático.

-Sin burlas, Kanon, lo último que necesita tu hermano es a alguien riéndose de él por algo sobre lo que no tiene control.

-Esa es la palabra clave, según veo –respondió Kanon, repentinamente tan serio que era casi imposible distinguirlo de Saga-. Hermano mío, por mucho que ames a Afrodita, no puedes mandar en su corazón ni en su mente. Estar celoso no te ayudará a lograr nada, excepto alejarlo.

-No quiero compartirlo con nadie –admitió Saga, a regañadientes.

-¿Ni siquiera con Arles?

_-¡Especialmente_ con Arles!

-O sea, ni siquiera contigo mismo –apuntó Kanon.

_-¡Exacto!_

Saori suspiró.

-Arles era su amigo. Siempre estará en medio de ustedes hasta que Afrodita pueda dejarlo ir. Cuando me pidió permiso para iniciar el luto, me pareció una excelente idea, el dolor lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y pienso que cumplir los ritos lo ayudará a sanar. Deberías seguir su ejemplo y tratar de sanar tú también.

-Hn.

Los otros tres le dirigieron idénticas miradas de sorpresa. Aquel sonido despectivo viniendo de Saga… era casi imposible de creer.

-En serio, Saga. Arles era… otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo era parte de ti y…

-Era un monstruo. No merece que Afrodita lo llore.

-¿Realmente es tan malo que haya una persona capaz de echar de menos incluso a la peor parte de ti mismo?

-Alteza…

-Piénsalo –Kanon le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Si quería tanto a tu lado malo, debe _adorar_ tu lado bueno.

Fue una suerte para Kanon que Shion y Saori estuvieran ahí. De otro modo, Saga le habría respondido con algo mucho más serio que un gruñido.

Los días que siguieron en el Santuario de Atenea fueron terriblemente incómodos y tensos.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué pasaba y muy pocos se atrevieron a preguntar, pero era evidente que había ocurrido alguna especie de conflicto entre el Caballero de Géminis y el de Piscis, que habían dejado por completo de dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

Kanon se sentó en su sillón y trató de alejar su mente de todos los problemas que cargaba consigo.

Julián estaba empezando a encontrar aburrido (con toda razón) el juego de engaños que Saori deseaba montar con la familia Kido. Tanto Poseidón como el muchacho eran de carácter más directo y poco dados a juegos de estrategia. Si Saori quería lograr algo, sería mejor que se apresurara un poco.

_-Maa!_

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al dragón blanco trepar por el sillón para acomodarse en su sitio favorito (es decir, el hombro de Kanon). Contuvo la respiración un instante al sentir que las afiladas garras del cachorro le rozaban la yugular. La motora fina de Laosan era sencillamente admirable, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Si el pequeño dragón no fuera tan cuidadoso, ya habría dado muerte unas cincuenta veces a su humano favorito.

-¿Todo bien, pequeño?

Laosan apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello de Kanon y se acomodó de manera que la mayor parte de él quedaba oculta por el cabello del Shogun. Esa era una señal clara de que había algo disgustando al dragón blanco.

Si decidía responder su pregunta, sería a su tiempo, cuando se hubiera calmado. Así que Kanon se resignó a esperar y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

El chequeo médico de los tres dragoncitos lo dejó con más dudas que certezas.

La mayor parte de sus órganos internos estaban donde correspondía (al menos en dos de los tres casos) y funcionaban bien, pero (como había pronosticado Kuolong y como temía Xian), había diversos grados de hermafroditismo en los cachorros.

El médico indicó que el azul (Laoda) era sin duda un macho, pero su crecimiento era ya notoriamente menor que el del verde (Laoer) y muy probablemente cuando llegara a adulto no tendría el tamaño promedio de un dragón macho. Sus proporciones eran correctas (un gran consuelo) y el médico dijo, restándole importancia al detalle con un encogimiento de hombros, que sería el equivalente de un humano no muy alto.

Preocupaba más el caso de Laosan, quien, aunque ya no era precisamente del tamaño de un gato (pronto sería un serio problema su tendencia a encaramarse en el hombro de Kanon), era el que tenía la menor tasa de crecimiento. Si Laoda iba a ser "no muy alto", Laosan definitivamente sería "muy bajito". Y, por si fuera poco, Laoda por lo menos sería fácil de reconocer como macho cuando fuera adulto, a Laosan resultaría sumamente difícil distinguirlo de una hembra (una hembra bajita, además). Para empeorar el asunto, no era ninguna de las dos cosas. El médico pensaba que _quizá,_ eventualmente, con algo de suerte (no, más bien con _muchísima_ suerte), Laosan podría desarrollar al menos una parte del complicado sistema reproductor de los dragones hembra, pero lo dudaba mucho… y además, no le sería de ninguna utilidad. En ese momento, todo indicaba que el dragón blanco sería completamente estéril y nadie de su raza (macho o hembra) llegaría a sentir el menor interés por él (o ella). "A este, críalo como si fuera humano", había dicho el médico con una dureza que estuvo a punto de ganarle un puñetazo de parte de Kanon, especialmente después de ver que el comentario logró que a Xian se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablar así? Kanon tenía la firme convicción de que "sus" tres pequeños dragones eran absolutamente perfectos. Si tenía que criarlos lo más lejos posible de cualquier otro dragón aparte de Xian y Feng, perfecto. No tenían por qué escuchar comentarios despectivos.

Unos instantes después se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que debería preguntarle a Afrodita cómo lidiaba con los pequeños inconvenientes que generaba su aspecto andrógino. No solo porque pensaba que a Laosan le vendría bien algo de apoyo cuando llegara el momento, sino también pensando en Laoer.

El negro (_la _negra, mejor dicho), Laoer, tenía pocas posibilidades de ser fértil, pero era más hembra que macho (ligeramente). Solo que era la más grande de los tres y acabaría siendo una chica demasiado alta y con una severa ausencia de curvas. A ella muy fácilmente la confundirían con un macho y el médico había tenido la poca delicadeza de comentar que no sería para nada atractiva.

Fue un alivio para todos cuando el médico abandonó el Santuario Submarino.

-¿Dragón Marino? –la voz de Xian sonaba inquieta y Kanon abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

Xian le indicó con un ademán que mirara a Laoda, quien estaba frente a él. Era divertido el detalla de que ya era más o menos capaz de distinguir expresiones en los dragones. Eso y el lenguaje corporal del dragón azul le dio a entender de inmediato que Laoda tenía algo importante que comunicar.

Laosan siseó y Kanon tuvo la repentina certeza de que lo que molestaba al blanco tenía relación con el azul. Intrigado, permaneció en silencio, esperando una explicación.

Laoda avanzó unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo de nuevo… y empezó a cambiar.

Era notorio el esfuerzo que realizaba. Kanon estuvo a punto de pedirle a Xian que lo detuviera, pero no sabía si eso más bien podría complicar las cosas, por lo que se esforzó por mantenerse calmado.

Finalmente, Laoda logró terminar el proceso y frente a Kanon ya no estaba un dragón, sino un niño humano de unos siete años y grandes ojos verdes, que parecía esperar que él dijera algo.

Laosan siseó de nuevo (un sonido que a Kanon se le antojó despectivo), mientras que Laoer daba grititos de entusiasmo. Xian dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; no sonrió, pero parecía complacida. Kanon, pasada la primera sorpresa, se sintió todavía más inquieto.

-Xian, me rindo. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Quiere que le des un nombre.

-¿Eh? ¿No se llama Laoda?

-"Laoda", "Laoer" y "Laosan" no son nombres. Solo son palabras que indican en qué orden nacieron. Mi gente no da nombre a los cachorros hasta que sean capaces de ganárselos.

-…¿Todo este tiempo los he estado llamando "Primero", "Segunda" y "Tercero"?

-Sí, al igual que el resto de nosotros, ¿por qué te desagrada eso?

-Un nombre es uno de los primeros derechos de un niño…

-No son niños, Shogun, son cachorros.

-…Olvídalo. ¿Cómo se supone que ganen un nombre?

-Depende de cada uno: aprendiendo, combatiendo, mostrando alguna habilidad… Cuando un dragón joven logra algo digno de un nombre, debe presentarse ante los ancianos de su familia y pedir que elijan un nombre para él o ella. Laoda acaba de mostrarnos que posee talento para cambiar de apariencia y quiere que le des un nombre.

-Esta… transformación… ¿tu gente considera que es lo bastante buena como para merecer un nombre?

-Sí, un trabajo muy detallado y está manteniendo este aspecto sin problemas. Si no supieras qué es realmente, ¿sospecharías que no es humano?

-Para nada. Es solo que no se parece mucho que digamos a Feng ni a ti… ¿Se parece a su padre?

-No –Xian desvió la mirada-. Su magia es lo que determina su aspecto, no la genética. Por esa misma razón es que sus ojos son como los tuyos y no como los míos… Tal vez dentro de unos trescientos años pueda "diseñar" la apariencia que vaya a adquirir, pero son pocos los que logran algo así.

-¿Y por qué viene conmigo? ¿No debería pedirle su nombre a Fei?

-Mi padre no está en condiciones de hacerlo y… bueno, ya sabes que Laoda te considera su _madre_, él cree que te corresponde a ti.

-No sé nombres para dragones… -Kanon estaba empezando a sentirse alarmado-. Y, en cualquier caso, hay personas mayores que yo en mi familia… ¡Claro!

Kanon abrió una puerta a la Otra Dimensión cerca de ellos; Xian retrocedió, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces, Shogun?

-Si los ancianos de la familia son quienes eligen los nombres de los niños, lo correcto será que acudamos a ellos.

* * *

**Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

Mientras Arles fue líder en la Orden, Atenea daba audiencia a sus Caballeros en el Salón del Trono.

Ahora Misty sabía que aquella mujer (más hermosa que las más bellas obras de arte dedicadas a la diosa) no fue en ningún momento más que una ilusión proyectada por el falso Patriarca, un sueño de hermosura perfecta (sospechosamente parecida a Afrodita de Piscis, si uno era lo suficientemente malpensado, y Misty lo era de sobra), pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

La realidad era un tanto decepcionante.

La oficina en la que tuvo que entrar era elegante (eso no lo podía negar) y moderna (sin duda alguna), pero no tenía nada de la grandeza sobrecogedora del Salón del Trono; y la jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros ciertamente jamás podría competir en Miss Universo (le faltaban por lo menos 20cm para alcanzar la estatura mínima).

Claro que era demasiado pronto como para juzgar la belleza de la actual encarnación de la diosa (apenas tenía catorce años), pero Misty echaba de menos la solemnidad y la grandeza que se respiraban en el Santuario antes de la llegada de la _verdadera_ Atenea.

En aquella oficina, su ropa y su comportamiento eran anacrónicos. Cuando se arrodilló para saludar a la diosa, se sintió ridículo. Así no había manera de que pudiera obligarse a sentir devoción por ella.

Lo que sentía era fastidio, exasperación y ganas de terminar lo más rápido que pudiera para regresar a sus labores.

-Me mandó llamar, Alteza –declaró, y esperó instrucciones con la mirada baja, no por respeto sino para no tener que mirar la oficina ni a la chiquilla.

-Ah, gracias por venir… Levántate, por favor. Eres mi primo, no necesitas ser tan formal.

No se movió de su sitio, pero la miró horrorizado.

Una cosa era presumir de familiaridad con Saga y llamar "tío" a Shion cuando el Patriarca estaba lejos… en cambio, invocar un parentesco con la diosa…

-Es impropio mencionar eso, Alteza.

-Llamas "tío" a mi padre y "primos" a mis hermanos.

-Para hacer rabiar a Saga, solamente por eso. No podría faltarle el respeto a usted de esa manera.

-…Toma asiento, ¿quieres?

¡¿Sentarse en presencia de la diosa?!

-Eso no sería correcto, Alteza.

-Entonces no es una petición: es una orden. Me fastidia hablar con alguien que está arrodillado y quiero que te sientes. ¿Bien? ¿Qué esperas?

Saori aguardó hasta que Misty se acomodó en el sillón frente a su escritorio y entonces se sentó ella también.

-¿Todos los piscis están tan obsesionados con el protocolo?

-…Águila tiende a seguir las reglas menos al pie de la letra que Afrodita y yo.

-Hum. ¿Puedo llamarte Maurice?

-Su Alteza puede lla…

-Corrijo –interrumpió Saori-. _¿Prefieres_ que te llame Maurice o Misty?

-…Prefiero Misty.

-¿En serio? –Saori se sorprendió un poco y Misty no tuvo más remedio que seguir el protocolo y aclarar su respuesta.

-Mi Maestra me puso ese apodo porque la primera vez que logré elevar mi cosmos había mucha humedad y acabé creando niebla. "Maurice" es como me llama mi madre cuando estoy en problemas.

-Únicamente la he escuchado referirse a ti como Maurice.

-Y eso resume nuestra relación. ¿De qué desea hablarme, Alteza?

-Son varios asuntos…

Saori le resumió la situación sobre el sello mal creado en la memoria de Saga y que el Caballero de Géminis ignoraba que ella también era hija de Shion y Febe. Misty asintió de vez en cuando y aceptó la instrucción de ser discreto sobre ese último detalle por lo menos hasta que Saga estuviera en condición de recordarlo por sí mismo. Definitivamente no tenía la menor intención de hacer uso del permiso que le estaba dando Saori de llamarla "prima" y tratarla con familiaridad cuando Saga no estuviera cerca, pero no lo mencionó sino que se limitó a agradecer el privilegio con palabras y tono que no la engañaron para nada.

-Y luego está esto –Saori decidió que era mejor pasar a otro tema y señaló los papeles en su mesa.

Era el informe de Misty sobre la formación de las decurias.

-¿Sí, Alteza?

-¿Los Caballeros Negros?

-Estamos tratando de resolver eso. Quise asignárselos a Albiore de Cefeo porque tiene un temperamento muy paciente, pero a él le preocupa (con justa razón) la actitud de dos de sus discípulos hacia el resto de la Orden. Luego del incidente con Pavus y Lotus, llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor no poner a los Caballeros Negros en una decuria en la que puedan encontrar un ambiente hostil. Su fuerza es inferior a la de los Caballeros de Bronce y tendrían una desventaja injusta si…

-Me alegra ver que lo has meditado.

-¿Eh?

-¡Saori! –Ikki entró sin anunciarse.

-Qué bueno que decidiste acompañarnos.

-Enviaste a buscarme como a un sirviente.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Ikki se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo al de Misty y le dedicó una mirada de enojo al Caballero de Plata cuando advirtió que este parecía escandalizado.

-¿Qué? –reclamó.

-…Nada… -respondió Misty, con un tono que dejaba en claro que estaba pensando lo contrario de lo que decía.

-Tenemos que discutir la situación de los Caballeros Negros –terció Saori, antes de que aquello se complicara.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? Por mí, pueden largarse cuando les dé la gana.

-Te consideran su líder.

-Solo derroté a su jefe y eso no fue gran cosa. Pelearon bajo mis órdenes cuando les pedí que lo hicieran y se comportaron tan bien como pudieron. Me parece que estamos a meno y me alegrará no volver a verlos jamás.

-No tienen a dónde ir –apuntó Saori.

-Se las arreglarán.

-Son tus hermanos.

-Me importa un carajo.

-Er… Lo de "hermanos" fue metafórico, ¿verdad? –preguntó Misty, que empezaba a desear encontrarse a kilómetros de ahí.

-Fue literal –dijo Saori, sin apartar la mirada de Ikki.

-Oh… Creo que preferirán discutir esto en privado.

-No te levantes, _primo_ –recalcó Saori, todavía sin mirarlo.

Misty, que estaba a medio levantarse del sillón, volvió a sentarse, mortificado.

-¿Puedes ir al grano de una puñetera vez? –exigió Ikki.

-Modera ese lenguaje –advirtió Misty.

-Ah, claro. Olvidé que estoy en presencia de _damas._

Misty parpadeó lentamente y se repitió a sí mismo unas cuantas veces que no iniciaría una pelea frente a la diosa.

…Ya habría tiempo para eso después.

-Mi primera idea era pedirte que te hicieras cargo de ellos, como decurión.

-¿Qué diantres es eso?

-Cuando la Orden tiene veinte o más Caballeros de Bronce activos, se organizan en grupos de diez, cada uno bajo la autoridad de un Caballero de Plata. Esos Caballeros de Plata son los decuriones y tienen la misión de dirigir a los Caballeros de Bronce. Misty, aquí presente, es el encargado de asignar los…

-¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó Ikki-. ¡No voy a ser la niñera de esos cinco! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con ser la niñera de Shun y otros ocho!

-Es un alivio para mi atribulado corazón ver que tomas en cuenta a Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban y Jabu –replicó Saori, sombría.

-¡Jah!

-Alteza –intervino Misty-. En la historia de la Orden, _jamás_ un Caballero de Bronce ha sido decurión.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso a la lagartija?

-Fénix. Solamente el Caballero de Cáncer tiene permiso para llamarme así –Misty estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Si mal no recuerdo, el otro día me estabas buscando pleito con bastante insistencia, la-gar-ti-ja.

-Tenía curiosidad –la voz de Misty empezaba a adquirir tono gélido-. Es mucho lo que he escuchado sobre el Fénix de Bronce como guerrero. Se dice que conoces técnicas mentales que rivalizan con las de la Casa de Géminis. Ahora, sin embargo, mi curiosidad no es sobre las técnicas que dominas o hayas podido desarrollar por tu cuenta, sino acerca de este reporte –Misty tomó una de las hojas de su informe y se la tendió a Ikki, ignorando las cejas enarcadas de Saori-. Por favor, lee el segundo párrafo y dime si esa declaración es correcta.

Ikki miró la hoja y se la devolvió.

-¿Correcto con respecto a qué?

-¿Andrómeda es de signo virgo y Pegaso efectivamente es sagitario?

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

-Creí que las fechas estaban mal. Primero de diciembre, ¿eh?

-Sí, esa es la fecha de nacimiento de Seiya, justo como dice ahí.

-Perfecto, entonces. Todo aclarado. Alteza, si le parece bien, creo que ya no necesitamos más de la ayuda del Fénix para terminar de realizar los trámites.

Saori frunció el ceño.

-Ikki, solo para que lo dejemos claro. ¿Renuncias a tu autoridad sobre los Caballeros Negros?

-Sí –gruñó él.

-Entonces, yo los acojo y te agradezco el que hayas sido de utilidad para atraer a mi servicio a los herederos de antiguos enemigos. Puedes retirarte.

-Hn.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Ikki, Misty colocó cuidadosamente la hoja donde correspondía, volvió a su lugar en el sillón y esperó. Saori seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Le diste la hoja de cabeza –dijo ella luego de unos instantes.

-Así es.

-En toda la hoja no había una sola referencia a Seiya o Shun.

-Es correcto.

Saori suspiró, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió la cara entre las manos durante casi un minuto.

-Ikki no sabe leer –dijo luego, con voz serena.

-Ajá.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ixión no le enseñó a leer ni siquiera a su propio hijo, tampoco a Afrodita. Ellos dos aprendieron porque Saga se tomó el trabajo de enseñarles. Mi madre ahora está enseñándole a leer a Esmeralda. Simple lógica.

-Tendría que descartar a Ikki como decurión aunque no él no hubiese rechazado el puesto.

-Si él hubiese estado dispuesto, habríamos encontrado la forma de que pudiera hacerse cargo mientras continúa su educación. Mucho me temo que su actitud no es la más adecuada y quizá tenga algo que ver lo descuidada que está su formación académica. La de otros Caballeros de Bronce también deja algo que desear, pero la suya es un caso grave.

-¿Qué otros?

-Bueno, solo uno. Pegaso.

-¿De qué hablas? Seiya es…

-Probablemente uno de los mejores guerreros en la historia de la Orden, sin duda alguna. Me refiero únicamente a su formación académica. Águila tenía solo doce años cuando se le ordenó hacerse cargo y la razón principal para eso fue que era la única japonesa en el Santuario. Mi predecesor consideró que Pegaso estaría más a gusto con alguien con quien pudiera hablar en su lengua materna, y, si bien Águila demostró que es una buena Maestra, no es menos cierto el hecho de que ella misma todavía está estudiando. Pegaso ha estado… dando largas últimamente al hecho de que debe volver a recibir clases y completar sus estudios a pesar de ser ya un Caballero, por lo que, a más tardar en una semana o dos, tendré que llamarle la atención a Águila y quizá asignarle otro Maestro a Pegaso. Eso sería una humillación para ella y no deseo tener que hacerlo.

-Hablaré con Seiya –suspiró Saori-. ¿Los otros ocho?

-No tengo queja al respecto. Todavía no he terminado el informe sobre eso, pero…

-¿Puedes darme un adelanto? –Saori sonrió.

-Creo que Ursa Major y Andrómeda tienen aptitud para la medicina. Aprovechando que el dios Asclepo está aquí, Cefeo y yo hemos estado dándole vueltas a una idea…

-Le preguntaré si puede aceptarlos como discípulos.

-Bien. Dragón y Lobo han expresado un par de veces interés en cursar estudios superiores, pero no han mencionado una especialidad en particular, pienso que en un año o dos, la mayor parte de este grupo de jóvenes habrá dado con su vocación.

-Excelente. Volviendo al tema de los Caballeros Negros… Mi primera opción era Ikki. La segunda eres tú.

Misty se tomó un instante para considerar el detalle de que era la décima o quinceava vez que resultaba ser "la segunda opción"… antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Saori.

Tenía sus propios planes. Ya había retrasado un año su ingreso a la Universidad de Atenas porque las fechas en las que debía completar los trámites coincidieron con el inicio de la crisis ocasionada por la amenaza de la supuesta usurpadora y sus Caballeros rebeldes. Ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad y que ya estaba iniciando (de nuevo) sus trámites de ingreso, Atenea le pedía que tomara a su cargo a cinco adolescentes confundidos. Lo más cercano que tenían a un Maestro acababa de renunciar a ellos formalmente; por lo tanto, si los tomaba como decurión, tendría que encargarse no solo de entrenarlos y ayudarlos a encontrar su lugar en la Orden, sino además ser su apoyo emocional, su guía espiritual y velar por su formación intelectual. Trabajo a tiempo completo y mucho peor que si de repente se encontrara convertido en padre soltero… de cinco adolescentes.

Podía irse despidiendo de la universidad.

Por pura fuerza de voluntad, tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y encontró fuerzas como para sonreírle a Saori.

-Será un honor, Alteza.

Saori enarcó una ceja.

-Eres buen actor, primo, pero no suenas tan contento como pretendes hacerme creer.

¿Sal en la herida, además? Misty apretó los labios, frustrado.

-No es exactamente lo que planeaba hacer el resto de mi vida –admitió-, pero…

Saori agitó una mano, como espantando una mosca imaginaria.

-Te ofrezco esto: trabaja un año con los Caballeros Negros, ayúdalos a integrarse a la Orden… y yo me encargaré de que ingreses a la Universidad Visva Bharati dentro de un año. Tienes mi palabra de honor. ¿Eso encaja mejor con tu plan de vida?

La mente de Misty quedó en blanco por un momento.

_-¿Visva Bharati?_ –repitió, incrédulo. Sus ahorros no daban como para permitirse vivir en India durante tres o cinco años. Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de solicitar beca. Era demasiado lejos, demasiado complicado, era solo un sueño de niño…

Saori sacó unos papeles más de debajo de su informe. Misty los reconoció de inmediato.

-Eso…

-Tu ensayo sobre Rabindranath Tagore –confirmó Saori.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Caballero de Lacerta se sonrojó completamente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Tenía catorce años cuando lo escribí –protestó débilmente.

-Y es excelente.

-Si me matriculo en la Universidad de Atenas, no tendría que descuidar mis deberes como líder de los Caballeros de Plata. Asistir a Visva Bharati… tendría que vivir allá, no podría… sería necesario elegir un reemplazo…

-Un reemplazo _temporal._

-Incomodaría a todos…

-Se adaptarán. Y nada te impide supervisar el trabajo que realice tu reemplazo. Puedes aprovechar este año para encargarte de los Caballeros Negros y entrenar a tu segundo al mando, de manera que cuando estés en la universidad solo tengas que levantar la cabeza de los libros si ocurre una verdadera emergencia. Dime, Misty, ¿crees que valdría la pena intentarlo?

Él le regaló el raro espectáculo de una sonrisa absolutamente sincera.

-Sí, lo creo.

-Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho. Empezaré hoy mismo con los Caballeros Negros.

Saori sacó de una de las gavetas de su escritorio un trozo de metal que, extrañamente, parecía brillar por sí mismo. Misty contempló aquello boquiabierto.

-¿Oricalco…?

-Sí. Es mi deseo que los Caballeros Negros realmente sean parte de mi Orden, y me doy cuenta de que será necesario crear un grado aparte para ellos. Encárgate de que este oricalco y también algo de bronce sean integrados a sus armaduras cuando sea hora de repararlas.

-Por supuesto.

Saori lo acompañó hasta la puerta, felicitándose mentalmente por lo bien que había salido esa entrevista en particular, aunque con una nueva (y enorme preocupación) más sobre sus hombros ahora que sabía del problema de Ikki.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa que sintió cuando Ikki fingió leer un texto que estaba "patas arriba", no fue nada comparada a la que experimentó cuando Misty se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Quizá este piscis no estaba _tan_ obsesionado con el protocolo después de todo.

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando sintió el cosmos de Kanon apareciendo de repente cerca de ahí.

No estaba solo, pero quienes lo acompañaban eran completos desconocidos para ella. Caminó apresuradamente hasta uno de los patios interiores del palacio, donde encontró al Shogun del Atlántico Norte en compañía de Shion, Febe, Saga, Geist, Galatea… una mujer, un niño y dos cachorros de dragón.

* * *

-¿Que quieres que haga qué? –exclamó Shion, luego de las presentaciones de rigor y de escuchar la petición de Kanon.

-Escoger un nombre para este niño –repitió Kanon, pacientemente.

Shion no acababa de entender qué pasaba. Ya estaba enterado (gracias a Saga) sobre los dragones refugiados en el Santuario de Poseidón, incluso encontraba divertido el que tres crías de esa familia hubieran confundido al Shogun del Atlántico Norte con su madre… ¿pero acaso Kanon estaba tratando de empeorar las cosas?

-Siguiéndoles el juego no estás ayudando a estos niños –advirtió, mirando con desaprobación no solo al "niño" frente a él, sino también a la dragona negra (que continuaba convenientemente refugiada detrás de Kanon) y al dragón blanco (que lo miró desafiante desde el hombro de Kanon y emitió un siseo enojado).

-No es un juego –dijo Xian, con amargura-. Para los dragones es algo muy serio.

-No te preocupes –intervino Saori-. Si Shion no se considera la persona apropiada para escogerle un nombre, lo haré yo.

-Eso sería incorrecto, Alteza –respondió Shion, alarmado-. Les corresponde a los ancianos de la familia el encargarse de algo así…

-O sea, él y Saga –dijo Kanon.

-¡Hey! –protestó Saga.

-Si el Maestro no se siente cómodo, puede hacerlo Saga –continuó Kanon, ignorando a su hermano, como si no estuviera ahí-. Y si Saga tampoco quiere hacerlo, entonces puedo asumir la responsabilidad sin ningún problema, Alteza. Solo vine a preguntar para completar las formalidades, ahora regresaré al Pilar del Atlántico Norte y me pondré de acuerdo con Xian para escogerle un nombre apropiado.

Shion frunció el ceño. Kanon hablaba con tranquilidad, pero a él no se le escapaba el aspecto dolido de Xian ni el gesto abatido de Laoer y el gesto enojado de Laosan. Laoda aguardaba con estoicismo y su expresión era ilegible, pero, a juzgar por lo que dejaban ver su madre y hermanos, el rechazo de Shion debía resultarles humillante.

-Debería ser la familia de su padre la que se encargara de nombrarlos –dijo, mirando a Xian.

-Mi difunto esposo cayó en desgracia ante el Rey Dragón y fue ejecutado como un criminal común. Mis suegros borraron su nombre de los registros familiares para salvarse a sí mismos.

-Pero eso…

-De acuerdo con las leyes y las costumbres de los dragones, mis hijos son menos que huérfanos: ni siquiera existen –la amargura habitual en la voz de Xian estaba teñida además con la rabia que aduras penas podía contener, incluso en las mejores circunstancias.

Shion no pudo evitar pensar en Kanon teniendo que pasar inadvertido durante toda su infancia y sacudió la cabeza. Ahora tenía claro por qué les estaba siguiendo el juego. El gemelo que nunca existió no podía abandonar a su suerte a tres niños que no existían.

-Olvidémonos de los abuelos paternos, entonces. Acércate, niño.

Laoda obedeció y Shion lo miró atentamente. Esperaba dar con las palabras adecuadas al primer intento, porque sospechaba que los otros dos no tardarían mucho en pedirle sus respectivos nombres.

-Bien, pequeño. Vienes a mí por un nombre. ¿Comprendes que se lo estás pidiendo al patriarca de una familia a la que no te une la sangre?

-Sí, señor –respondió el dragón, voz clara y pronunciando perfectamente cada palabra, para sorpresa de Kanon.

Shion sonrió.

-No soy dragón. El nombre que pueda darte no tendrá relación ni con tu raza ni con tu origen. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a aceptarlo? Tal vez no te agrade, o tal vez la familia de tu madre no lo apruebe.

-Estaré orgulloso del nombre que elija para mí.

Shion guardó silencio mientras pensaba al respecto. Se daba cuenta de que ese pequeño dragón poseía un alma nueva, recién creada, no era la reencarnación de ninguno de los hijos de Pólux ni de ninguna de las hijas de Cástor, lo cual era algo simplemente extraño.

Los cinco jóvenes que habían sido los herederos de los Tindáridas siempre trataban de volver como hijos de los Caballeros de Géminis, se había dado el caso de que nacieran como primos o como hermanos, quién de los dos fuera su padre no parecía importarle a los Hados en tanto fueran parientes cercanos, así que, dada la relación entre Saga y Afrodita, había asumido en esa vida los cinco serían hijos de Kanon. Y ahora Kanon llegaba con tres hijos adoptivos que no eran Xanto ni Leuko ni Mavros, mucho menos Erse o Koré. Sus nietos tenían planeado saltarse otro ciclo más de reencarnaciones o Kanon iba a terminar haciéndose cargo de una familia absurdamente grande.

¿O al aceptar servir a Poseidón había cambiado su destino lo suficiente como para que las Moiras se vieran obligadas a crear una nueva línea dinástica para él? ¿Qué sucedería entonces con sus nietos?

¿Y qué nombre podía elegir para ese pequeño dragón?

-Los árabes consideran que la constelación de Géminis es parte de una constelación más grande –dijo, finalmente decidido, luego de contemplar el cabello leonado y los ojos verdes de Laosan-. Creo que ese será un nombre adecuado para ti. Eres Asad.

-Gracias, abuelo –respondió Asad, con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Shion se congeló por un segundo. Acarició una vez más el cabello de Asad y le lanzó una mirada llena de advertencias a Kanon, que estaba aguantándose la risa con grandes dificultades.

Por supuesto, le había dado nombre al dragón, suplantando el lugar que debería haber ocupado uno de sus abuelos, era lógico (desde el punto de vista de Asad) empezar a llamarlo "abuelo" a partir de ese momento. El manipulador de Kanon se las había arreglado para obligarlo a aceptar en público la adopción de los tres dragones y la propia diosa estaba ahí para ratificarlo. Casi parecía que lo hubieran planeado…

* * *

**Santuario de Poseidón**

* * *

-Fue muy amable por parte de tu Maestro el nombrar a La... a Asad –murmuró Xian, trabándose un poco con el nombre griego, cuando regresaron al Santuario de Poseidón.

-No pudo negarse delante de los niños. Si hubiera llegado yo solo a pedírselo, habría encontrado cómo escaparse.

-En cualquier caso, no era su obligación, no es tu padre…

-Xian, ese sujeto estirado que le puso a tu primogénito un nombre que significa "León" es mi padre.

-Ah… ¿Ah? ¿En serio?

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Xian no lucía enojada, angustiada o tensa, solo… sorprendida.

-¿Y recuerdas al tipo amargado, pero igualito a mí, que estaba con él? Es mi hermano gemelo.

-Eh… eso sí pude deducirlo, pero… no te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-Dices eso porque no me has visto imitándolo. Pero, en serio, ¿de quién crees que heredé esta melena imposible de peinar?

-Hum. ¿Alguna de las damas que estaban ahí era tu madre?

-Sí, y las otras tres son mis hermanas.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-…Toda tu familia estaba presente…

-Así es como debe ser, ¿no?

Xian sonrió. La suya era una sonrisa débil, casi inexistente, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Sí, Shogun, no podría haber sido mejor.

* * *

**Alrededores del Santuario de Atenea**

* * *

-¿Todo está listo? –preguntó Algia cuando regresó de trabajar.

-Sí –respondió Antares, que estaba colocando unas tiras de lana en unas ramas verdes. Luego de comprobar que Arturo no estaba lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo, el joven daimon miró a la daimónide del Dolor-. Mañana temprano, Arturo y yo buscaremos a nuestra madre en el Santuario de Atenea.

**Continuará**


	26. No hay camino tan llano

**Capítulo veintiséis**

**No hay camino tan llano que no tenga algún barranco**

**O, lo que es lo mismo,**

**Pequeños incidentes**

* * *

**Cuevas cercanas a Rodorio**

* * *

Arturo no tenía más remedio que admitir que Antares se estaba adaptando bien a la situación. Él mismo se sentía extrañamente "en casa" contemplando aquellas montañas y el mar.

Inclusive los doce templos blancos y el palacio que constituían la parte más visible del Santuario resultaban (de alguna extraña manera) más familiares para él que la Atenas de la cual provenía. Eso no tenía sentido.

Pero Antares… la facilidad con la que Antares encajaba a la perfección ese sitio era sorprendente.

Y ahora esa firme certeza acerca de que su madre se encontraba en el Santuario…

-¿Esto qué es? –preguntó Arturo, confundido, cuando Antares le entregó una rama verde de la que pendían unas tiras de lana.

-Una ofrenda.

Ya hasta estaba empezando a hablar como un nativo.

-¿Puedes repetirme lo que dijiste?

-Son ofrendas –dijo Antares, con aire de paciencia infinita que habría convencido a cualquiera que no conociese su temperamento explosivo-. Cuando los servidores de Atenea las vean, sabrán que somos suplicantes y nos permitirán llegar hasta la estatua de Atenea Parthenos. Dejaremos la ofrenda a sus pies y haremos nuestra petición.

-¿Así de simple?

-Luego vendrá lo difícil –dijo Algia, que contemplaba el amanecer desde la entrada de la cueva y hasta ese momento había fingido no prestarles atención-. Atenea decidirá si les permite o no hablar con… con su madre.

-¿No debería ser esa decisión de nuestra madre? –replicó Antares, irritado.

-No sabemos cuál es su situación exacta –Algia lo miró por encima del hombro y Arturo se quedó preguntándose a qué se debía ese repentino choque de voluntades.

-Me preocupa que vayamos a ocasionarle un serio problema, si es que realmente está ahí –dijo Arturo. En el silencio que siguió (qué extraño le resultaba el que ni Antares ni Algia tuvieran algo qué responderle), acomodó una de las tiras de lana (que amenazaba con caerse) y sonrió débilmente-. Entonces, habrá que ponerse en camino, ¿verdad? Estoy listo.

Antares siguió con la mirada fija en Algia unos segundos más, luego caminó con determinación hasta donde estaba Arturo y, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo.

-Eres un muy buen hermano, ¿te lo había dicho antes?

-Jamás y no necesitas hacerlo –replicó Arturo, más confundido que al principio-. Soy el único hermano que tienes, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-Nada –Antares lo soltó-. Solo quería que supieras eso.

-Me doy por notificado.

Más allá de Antares, Arturo pudo ver a Algia mirándolo con seriedad.

Algo no estaba bien ahí.

* * *

**Casa de Aries**

* * *

Mu se encontraba casi literalmente sepultado en su trabajo. Había decidido que la reparación de las armaduras de la Orden empezaría por las menos dañadas para que Kiki tuviera oportunidad de practicar y perfeccionarse antes de emprender la tarea de reparar los daños más serios. Eso dejaba para último lugar cinco armaduras de Bronce y todas las de Oro.

Aunque los daños que estaba reparando en ese momento no eran graves, sí resultaban fastidiosos y truculentos. La plata era menos complaciente con él que el oro y el bronce. El metal lunar tenía cambios de humor (como la luna) y le exigía una disposición de ánimo en particular o se negaba a trabajar con él.

-Saludos, Caballero de Aries.

Levantó la mirada de su trabajo solo un instante para confirmar quién estaba en la puerta de su taller.

-Saludos, Misty –desde su regreso a la vida, Misty se dirigía a él únicamente por su título, sin las burlas ni el sarcasmo que solía emplear con otros miembros de la Orden. Mu se sentía casi seguro que el Caballero de Lacerta estaba resentido por la forma en que había ayudado a los Cinco antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas y por haber ocultado entonces que era un Caballero de Oro. Por lo mismo, él se empeñaba en llamarlo por su apodo, en un esfuerzo por acortar la distancia. Durante el tiempo en que había sido para todos simplemente "Mu, el armero", el arrogante Caballero de Lacerta se había tomado el trabajo de impedir que otros Caballeros de Plata fueran groseros con él al hacerle encargos y, en memoria de esos detalles, estaba decidido a lograr una relación cordial con él-. Tu armadura todavía no está lista, pero creo que quedará muy bien. ¿Quieres ver el progreso?

-En realidad, vengo a traerte más trabajo –Misty indicó con un ademán a los Caballeros Negros que pasaran, estos (bien aleccionados por el camino) depositaron ordenadamente las cajas pandora de sus armaduras frente a Mu y aguardaron en respetuoso silencio-. Imagino que habrá diferencias con las otras armaduras de la Orden y pensé que sería bueno traerlas para que tengas tiempo de estudiarlas antes de intentar arreglarlas.

Mu colocó muy cuidadosamente sus herramientas sobre la mesa de trabajo y miró a Misty con alarma.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traer _esto_ a la Casa de Aries?

-Eres el armero de la Orden_. _¿A quién más debía acudir? –intrigado por la reacción de Mu, Misty decidió no mencionar que era una orden de Atenea.

-Entonces, asumo que no fue tu intención ofenderme –Mu suspiró, se sentía un poco aliviado al comprender que no era algo intencional por parte de Misty, pero no dejaba de ser una situación desagradable-. ¿Conoces el origen de estos… artefactos?

A Misty no le gustó el tono que empleó Mu para referirse a las armaduras negras, sospechaba además a que a sus cinco pupilos tampoco debía gustarles, pero se mantuvo calmado.

-Sé que fueron hechas por alquimistas que intentaron duplicar las 88 armaduras originales de la Orden.

-Renegados que ocasionaron la destrucción de la isla Lemuria y convirtieron a mis ancestros en un pueblo si hogar.

-Pensé que provenían del Tíbet.

-Yamir es ahora nuestro refugio, pero nuestra patria desapareció bajo el mar cuando Lemuria fue destruida. Ningún lemuriano que sea servidor de Atenea puede tocar una de esas abominaciones. Son impuras.

-Comprendo –Misty logró no fruncir el ceño ni sonar ofendido. Ahí mismo y en ese instante acababa de tomar una decisión con respecto a los Caballeros Negros. Iba a convertirlos en una parte aceptada (o por lo menos respetada) de la Orden de Atenea aunque le costara la vida-. Recojan las cajas pandora, nos retiramos. Mu, ofrezco disculpas, no tenía idea, pero este despliegue de ignorancia de mi parte es una falta grave.

-No es tu culpa…

-Soy el líder de los Caballeros de Plata, ignorar algo así no me disculpa sino que hace que mi error sea todavía más grave. Con tu permiso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –se atrevió a preguntar Hubert cuando por fin perdieron de vista la Casa de Aries.

-Podríamos acudir al Patriarca –respondió Misty con voz serena-, pero también es lemuriano y fue Maestro de este otro.

-Oh.

-Sin embargo, no son los únicos en el Santuario que saben arreglar armaduras. Sé de una persona que se sentirá muy feliz si le pedimos ayuda.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

* * *

-¡No!

El grito de Astarté resonó con más fuerza de lo que podía esperarse en el corazón mismo de la Doceava Casa.

-Es lo mejor para ti –dijo Afrodita.

El muchacho, que había estado mirando fijamente a Atenea, volteó a mirar al Caballero con una mirada suplicante.

-Es porque fallé en el entrenamiento, ¿no es así? Puedo hacerlo mejor…

-No, Astarté. Es demasiado tarde como para que empieces el proceso para convertirte en un guerrero sagrado.

-Pero dijiste que soy tu sucesor…

-Debí haberte encontrado hace diez años.

-Pero…

-Pensé que te alegraría saber que tus padres viven.

-¡Ellos me abandonaron!

-Eso no es cierto –intervino Saori-. Fuiste secuestrado y tus padres nunca han dejado de buscarte.

Antares le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de odio que ella estuvo a punto de retroceder. Se dio cuenta de que Shion contenía la respiración, ella también estaba incómoda, pero (a diferencia del Patriarca) su incomodidad no era solo por la forma en que se transformaba el rostro del jovencito con aquella expresión de ira, era también porque en ese instante resultaba muy difícil no recordar a Umbriel.

El segundo Caballero de Piscis, tan fríamente eficiente, tan solitario y sombrío. Siempre cargando la culpa y el resentimiento.

Si en aquel entonces hubiese sabido lo que sabía ahora, le habría negado a Apolodoro hasta la mera posibilidad de tener discípulos.

-No iré con ellos –sentenció Astarté-. ¡Ni siquiera los conozco!

-Aquí no está en discusión si irás o no irás –dijo Saori con firmeza-. Ya está decidido. El esfuerzo por localizar a tus padres con la poca información que teníamos fue inmenso y no será desperdiciado el trabajo y la bondad de tantas personas que contribuyeron a reunirte con tu familia. Si no quieres preparar tu maleta, no lo hagas. Partirás con solo lo que llevas puesto, si eso es lo que quieres. Y con mi bendición, por supuesto, de eso no podrás escaparte.

-¡No necesito tus bendiciones, bruja!

Supo que el chico intentaría golpearla quizá incluso antes que el propio Astarté. Estaba preparada para atajar su mano sin que lograra alcanzarla. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para que Tatsumi tuviera la ocurrencia de lanzarle un bofetón a Astarté antes de que este pudiera iniciar el movimiento para golpearla a ella.

Tampoco estaba preparada para la velocidad con la que Afrodita se interpuso.

Fue el Caballero de Piscis quien recibió el golpe y todos se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Afrodita miró a Tatsumi y sonrió a medias.

Una sonrisa aterradora.

-¿A eso llamas "golpear"? Deberías pedirle a mi Maestro que te enseñe cómo hacerlo.

Tatsumi retrocedió dos pasos, pero no cambió su expresión de enojo.

-Tu mocoso le faltó el respeto a la Señorita.

-Sí. Y si tú vuelves a intentar golpearlo, yo te arrancaré el brazo.

-Tal vez debería darte una lección a ti…

-¡Basta! –exclamó Saori-. Es suficiente, Tatsumi. No volverás a levantarle la voz, ni la mano, a ninguno de mis Caballeros.

-…Como ordene la Señorita.

Saori concentró de nuevo su atención en Astarté, que había adoptado ahora una expresión indiferente.

-Es hora de que te marches. Albiore te acompañará al Mundo Exterior y se encargará de que llegues con tu familia. Despídete.

Astarté se agarró de uno de los brazos de Afrodita.

-¡¿Vas a permitirlo?!

-Yo lo pedí.

_-…¿Qué?_

-Ya te dije: es lo mejor para ti.

Astarté soltó a Afrodita y, por un instante, dio la impresión de estar a punto de empezar a llorar, pero en lugar de eso su rostro se transformó una vez más en una máscara de rabia.

-¡Te odio! –gritó-. ¡Juro que vas a lamentarlo!

-Adiós –respondió Afrodita con calma-. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado.

-¡No lamentas nada! ¡Tú no _sientes_ nada!

Astarté dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida sin comprobar si Albiore iba o no con él. El Caballero de Cefeo se despidió apresuradamente y fue a alcanzarlo.

-Es lo mejor para él –dijo Saori, mirando con pena a Afrodita.

-Ojalá esté en lo cierto, Alteza.

-¿Te atreves a dudar de la Señorita? –exclamó Tatsumi.

Afrodita lo ignoró y, luego de despedirse de Saori con una reverencia, salió al jardín. Acababa de enviar a su discípulo de vuelta con su familia y no podía evitar pensar la alegría con la que habría recibido una oportunidad de "volver a casa" cuando era niño.

Tan pronto como tuviera un minuto libre, llamaría a Apolo y le preguntaría si había alguna manera de comunicarse con su madre.

* * *

**Santuario Submarino**

* * *

-¿Asad? ¿Eso es un nombre? –comentó Baian, no muy convencido.

-Árabe. Es el nombre de una constelación –rectificó Kanon.

Estaba enseñándole los ejercicios básicos para el entrenamiento a Asad, con la esperanza de que a partir de ese momento el pequeño dragón pudiera empezar a practicar con Feng mientras él se ausentaba unos días para acompañar a Julián hasta Japón y continuar con el plan de Saori para fastidiar a la familia Kido.

En teoría, sería realmente bueno para Feng entrenar con su sobrino, el joven dragón era demasiado pequeño como para seguirle el ritmo a Baian, por más buenas intenciones que tuviera el Shogun del Pacífico Norte. Sin embargo, Kanon tenía tiempo de estar desconfiando de toda idea que empezara con "en teoría".

En teoría, también sería una buena idea ofrecerle a Xian la oportunidad de entrenar. En teoría, ella, que era la reencarnación de su predecesor como Shogun, debería seguir teniendo la habilidad necesaria para convertirse en una guerrera sagrada.

Esa teoría tenía todos los elementos necesarios para ocasionar un verdadero desastre.

-Eh, Kanon…

-¿Sí, Baian? –respondió sin mirarlo, concentrado en corregir la posición de Asad.

-Bueno, pues me parece que tus problemas acaban de crecer un poco más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Baian señaló algo que estaba detrás de Kanon, este volteó y descubrió a Laoer justo cuando se estaba transformando.

Al verla convertida en una niña de apariencia humana, Kanon se descubrió a sí mismo pensando sorprendido que había esperado que se pareciera un poco más a Asad.

Su aspecto era mucho más oriental que el de su hermano mayor, por lo menos ella sí tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio.

Y parecía un niño mal disfrazado de niña.

Definitivamente a la pequeña no le sentaba nada bien el rosa.

Ni los vestidos.

-Hum… Me imagino que tú también quieres un nombre, ¿verdad, princesa? –dijo, con el tono más ecuánime que pudo hallar.

* * *

**Alrededores del Santuario**

* * *

Penteo Kyrgiakos era ante todo un hombre práctico.

Por eso, cuando descubrió que unos cuantos de sus pastores estaban encaminándose al Santuario de Atenea en lugar de atender al rebaño (sabiendo que persistía la amenaza de los malditos chacales de Ares), la cólera que sintió fue una cólera fría, completamente racional.

Aborrecía el Santuario de Atene, a sus arrogantes Caballeros y a la diosa.

Si vivía ahí era por una simple razón.

Rodorio era el lugar destinado por las Moiras para que Dionisio reencarnara en esa ocasión.

Tenía años vigilando a la reencarnación de Semele.

No había sido sencillo hacer que sus padres perdieran todo lo que poseían hasta quedar en la miseria más absoluta, al punto de que no les quedara más remedio que venderla a un burdel (precisamente uno de los que poseía él).

Normalmente no se metía con la vida de la madre de su enemigo. Después de todo, necesitaba que Dionisio naciera, pero en esa ocasión había sido especialmente dulce ver degradarse así a la que daría a luz a su enemigo. Una de las desventajas de ser la diosa menor del Desenfreno era la facilidad con la que se podía caer en las drogas, y Semele, que en algunos rincones llegó a ser adorada como la diosa Tione, luego de que Dionisio pagara un precio realmente alto para liberarla del Hades, había sido una presa muy fácil en ese juego.

Ya debía faltar poco para que Dionisio naciera y, si lo que había leído sobre los hijos de adictas era cierto, sería un bebé de muy bajo peso, inquieto, nervioso, enfermo…

…Lo primero que experimentaría de la vida el dios de la Alegría sería el síndrome de abstinencia en el cuerpecito de un niño incapaz de comprender por qué existir dolía tanto.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para deleitarse con eso. De momento tenía a esa mocosa, Algia, o Alges, o como se llamara, y a los dos nuevos tratando de escabullirse de sus labores.

-¡Ustedes, vagos! ¿A dónde creen que van?

Algia volteó para responder con insolencia y entonces descubrió que el hombre tenía entre las manos la fusta con la que solía atormentar caballos y sirvientes por igual.

-Chicos, corran –ordenó ella, entre dientes.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

* * *

-No está funcionando –se lamentó Geist.

La joven contempló con frustración las cinco armaduras negras que formaban un semicírculo frente a ella.

-Andrómeda está sufriendo –dijo Sean.

Misty se mordió el labio inferior. De acuerdo con Phillippe, el joven Andrómeda Negro era el que tenía la conexión más cercana con su ropaje, pero en realidad no hacía falta eso (al menos en el caso del Caballero de Plata) para percibir el sufrimiento de las cinco armaduras negras.

-Están rechazando el oricalco y el bronce, la aleación no llegó a formarse y tuve que retirarlos –explicó Geist-. Puedo repararlas, quedarán como nuevas, pero…

-Pero serán mucho más frágiles que las de Bronce y seguirán siendo ajenas al cosmos de Atenea –completó Misty.

-Eso mismo.

-Inaceptable.

-Soy tan buena como Mu –declaró ella, ofendida, aunque era plenamente consciente de que eso no era cierto (y que Misty lo sabía)-. Hasta tengo más experiencia que él con armaduras que no son de la Orden, él no podría haber hecho más que yo.

-No cuestiono tu habilidad, lo que trato de decir es que será necesario buscar otra solución. Mis discípulos no van a estar en desventaja frente al resto de la Orden.

Geist enarcó las cejas y miró de reojo a los Caballeros Negros. Ser Maestro era uno de los honores más altos; los nombramientos _podían_ sugeridos por el líder de los Caballeros de Plata, pero solo eran efectivos cuando los confirmaba el Patriarca… y Misty no era Maestro de los Caballeros Negros, era su decurión y un decurión no debía hacerse llamar "Maestro", ya que su trabajo era meramente administrativo y ellos tenía sin duda su propio Maestro, pero… La forma en que miraban a Misty en ese momento… Sorprendidos, admirados, esperanzados… No era ético y además era una imprudencia, pero Misty acababa de echárselos a la bolsa.

Ella, que era también una tramposa y no tenía empacho en admitirlo, aplaudió mentalmente y se concentró en buscar otra solución.

-Se me ocurre que podrían aceptar la nueva aleación con ayuda de un elemento más.

-Dime cuál es, e iré a conseguirlo de inmediato.

-Ceniza de la armadura de Bronce del Fénix.

A Misty se le borró la sonrisa.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

La negociación con Shion por el nombre de la pequeña dragona fue mucho más simple que la primera. El Patriarca parecía haber aceptado ya el hecho de haberse convertido en el abuelo postizo de tres dragones y (en opinión de Kanon) parecía incluso haber pensado ya en nombres para los dos restantes, porque no dio impresión de cavilarlo mucho antes de nombrar Dhirā.

Otro nombre árabe. "La primera en la garra", el nombre árabe de la estrella Cástor y un nombre que a Kanon se le antojó una manera poética de llamarla "primera oficial" o algo así.

Sus tres cachorros ahora parecían menos intimidados por el Santuario de Atenea, e incluso aprovecharon para explorar mientras Kanon se despedía de su familia por segunda vez en una semana.

Para cuando Xian y él se dieron cuenta, no estaba a la vista ninguno de los tres.

Luego de quince minutos de búsqueda, logró dar con Asad, Dhirā y Laosan en la biblioteca, los tres contemplando con mucho interés a un hombre joven que parecía tan intrigado como ellos.

-¡Niños! ¡Vengan acá! ¡Los tres saben que no deben alejarse sin permiso!

Los cachorros fueron hacia él inmediatamente y Kanon ofreció disculpas distraídamente por cualquier inconveniente que hubiesen podido causar. En realidad no prestó mucha atención al desconocido hasta que este se acercó.

¿Ese, quién era y qué hacía en el Santuario?

Dinac se acercó con el asombro pintado en el rostro. Aquella visión tenía que ser imposible. Los hilos de la magia (invisibles para quien no fuera un dragón) señalaban a los tres cachorros como hermanos de nidada, eso estaba claro, pero además los unían a una persona… una persona idéntica al Caballero de Géminis, solo que no era el Caballero de Géminis.

No podía ser Saga. El lazo indicaba claramente que aquella persona era la madre de los cachorros. ¿Por qué un dragón hembra estaría haciéndose pasar por un varón humano?

Lograr algo así (y además disfrazarse al punto de ser idéntica a alguien más) era un despliegue extraordinario de poder y talento.

Se acercó a ellos observando los lazos familiares con más atención. Sí, no cabía duda: era la madre.

-Son tus cachorros –declaró cuando salió de entre las sombras y se colocó junto a Kanon.

-Er… sí…

-Tu voz es distinta a la del Caballero de Géminis.

-Bueno, sí.

-Eres muy joven.

¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?

-Tengo la misma edad que él.

-Extraordinario –Dinac enarcó las cejas-. Nunca había escuchado de nadie que pudiera controlar su apariencia hasta este punto a tan corta edad.

-¿Eh?

-No veo ningún lazo que te ate a nadie más. ¿Qué pasó con el padre de tus cachorros?

¿Se refería a Li Wen?

-Él murió.

-Ah, comprendo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Dinac.

¿El bibliotecario nuevo?

-Yo soy Kanon.

-Llevas el nombre de una diosa.

-En realidad no es…

Lo siguiente que supo Kanon fue que Dinac estaba besándolo.

Su primera reacción fue intentar empujarlo y eso fue más o menos como intentar empujar una pared. La palabra "dragón" se formó en su mente (en aquel entonces no supo cómo ni por qué, pero de inmediato estuvo convencido que se trataba de un dragón) y supo que estaba en un serio problema.

Estando ya al borde del pánico, escuchó a los cachorros gritar asustados y eso logró hacerlo recuperar la calma de golpe. Encendió su cosmos sin molestarse en hacerlo de forma gradual y esta vez empujó a Dinac con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?! –gritó Kanon, furioso.

-Ya te dije mi nombre. Soy Dinac.

-¡Pues yo soy Kanon del Dragón Marino, Shogun del Atlántico Norte!

-Una guerrera poderosa, ¿eh?

-…¿Has dicho "guerrera"?

-No había escuchado sobre ti, así que seguramente no provienes de una familia noble, pero un talento y un poder como los tuyos no pueden pasarse por alto. Mi padre estará complacido cuando te presente como mi esposa.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Yo no soy una mujer!

-Ignoro qué razones puedas tener para disfrazarte como si fueras un humano, pero no puedes disfrazar los lazos que te unen a tus cachorros, eres su madre.

El dragón blanco se plantó entre ellos cuando Dinac intentó dar un paso hacia Kanon y emitió un sonido agudo.

-¡Ve con tus hermanos, Tercero! ¡Busquen a Saga! –ordenó Kanon, preocupado.

Laosan no se movió de su lugar. Dinac rió disimuladamente.

-Tu niño es muy valiente. No temas por él, no soy uno de esos bárbaros que se comen a los cachorros que haya tenido una hembra antes de conocerlos…

-¿Sí? Me alegro por ti, pero insisto en que estás cometiendo un error. Ni soy un dragón ni soy hembra.

-Tal vez puedas engañar a un humano, pero no a mí.

Kanon decidió que no tenía caso discutir más y se preparó para invocar el Triángulo Dorado y deshacerse de aquella molestia. El único problema era que Laosan seguía en medio de la trayectoria que tomaría su técnica, pero confiaba en que el cachorro se apartaría cuando comprendiera lo que iba a sucederle al bibliotecario entrometido.

Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo: Dinac se esfumó.

Desconcertado, Kanon miró a su alrededor, buscándolo. Podía sentir su presencia claramente (¿se habría vuelto invisible?) y entonces vio las sombras moverse, escurrirse por las paredes y el suelo como si tuvieran vida… antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Dinac surgió de la oscuridad detrás de él y lo sujetó.

-¡Suéltame!

-En un momento, querida.

Sintió a Dinac tirarle del cabello para obligarlo a echar atrás la cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Otro mordisco en el cuello, no!" pensó horrorizado, recordando la forma en que había dolido cuando lo mordió Xian.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Dinac se detuvo al escuchar la orden de Xian para mirarla incrédulo. Había lazos uniendo también a aquella persona con los cachorros de Kanon.

-Dijiste que el padre de tus hijos había muerto.

-Er… -Kanon no supo por dónde empezar a explicar.

-¿Cómo es que no hay un lazo entre tú y el padre de tus hijos?

-¿Qué, una dragona no puede ser madre soltera?

-¿En dónde te educaron, querida? Creo que no lo hicieron del todo bien…

-¡Me educaron aquí mismo…! ¡Y no me llames "querida"!

Todo el asunto resultaba cada vez más confuso para Dinac. Si Kanon era la madre de los cachorros, tenía que ser por fuerza una hembra haciéndose pasar por un varón. Y si aquella mujer que acababa de entrar era el padre de los cachorros…

Debía haber una muy buena historia detrás de ese curioso intercambio de papeles.

Miró de nuevo a Xian en un intento por calcular qué tan peligrosa podía ser y descubrió que ella estaba estudiándolo también.

Dinac no había sido formado como guerrero, la familia de su madre tenía más tradición en la magia que en las armas, pero estaba seguro de que podía vencer fácilmente a Xian: había tenido oportunidad de ver entrenando y luchando a sus medio hermanos como para saber que Xian no estaba haciendo nada de lo que debería hacer un guerrero entrenado, y era tan buen mago como para darse cuenta de que su aparente rival no tenía experiencia en magia.

Varios miembros de la Orden de Atenea llegaron también a la biblioteca, atraídos sin duda por el cosmos de Kanon. Testigos para el combate, todavía mejor.

-Tu nombre –le dijo a Xian.

-Quien pregunta debe presentarse primero –replicó ella.

Dinac sonrió. Por lo menos su rival parecía conocer el protocolo.

-Soy Dinac, décimo príncipe de Tara.

-No hay dragones entre los príncipes de la Tuatha de Dannan.

-Solo hay uno y ese soy yo.

-¿Un dragón de sombras en la corte de Tara? Me sorprende que no te hayan eliminado todavía los cazadores de dragones que habitan allá… seis de ellos, si no me equivoco, son hijos del Rey –Xian avanzó tres pasos más, midiendo cuidadosamente la distancia, se daba cuenta de que acababa de tocar un punto sensible para Dinac y buscó echar sal en la herida-. ¿O es que te usan para que los aprendices entrenen como se debe acabar con los nuestros, renegado?

-¡No soy un renegado!

-Entonces, eres una _mascota._

-Muérdete la lengua. No puede hablarme así alguien que ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de reclamar a la madre de sus hijos.

-…Oh, ¿es eso por lo que estás molestando así al Shogun e irritando a mis hijos? Ya lo dije una vez: quítale las manos de encima.

-¿Piensas sostener un duelo contra mí por ella?

_-Ella…_ -repitió Xian, que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara que puso Kanon en ese momento-. No creí necesario hasta ahora reclamar al Shogun, porque no imaginé que terminaríamos tropezando con nadie tan idiota como tú, pero si te empeñas, entonces creo que no habrá más remedio que… hum… ¿Shogun, cuál sería la expresión adecuada para darle a entender que va a lamentar profundamente el haberte confundido con una hembra?

-…¿Tal vez "romperte la cara"?

-El Emperador Poseidón tiene razón, te vuelves muy comedido para hablar cuando los cachorros están presentes, yo deseaba poder decirle algo más fuerte que eso.

Aquello ya no le estaba resultando gracioso a Dinac, que volvió a tirar del cabello de Kanon.

-¡Eh, que eso duele! ¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de hacer?

-¡Suéltalo! –ordenó Xian, ahora sin sonreír-. No te conozco, pero tendré que matarte si le haces daño al Shogun.

Laosan chilló.

-En lugar de que ustedes dos sigan amenazándolo, yo preferiría que se alejaran un poco, porque soy _yo_ el que va a matarlo –se quejó Kanon.

-Es suficiente –interrumpió Saga-. Dinac, por favor, suelta a mi hermano antes de que esto se vuelva un problema serio.

-¿Su hermano, Caballero de Géminis?

-Mi gemelo idéntico, quien, por cierto, es tan humano como yo, y de dragón solo tiene el título.

Dinac soltó a Kanon y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido cuando fue a reunirse con Saga.

-¿Qué significa esto? –le preguntó a Xian, que no se había movido de su sitio.

-Un accidente durante la ceremonia de sangre, eso es todo: el Shogun tomó mi lugar y yo tuve que asumir el papel del padre de mi nidada, que era mi difunto esposo, dicho sea de paso.

-Oh.

-Por cierto… -el puñetazo de Xian tomó a Dinac completamente desprevenido-. Esto es por haberte atrevido a tocar a _la madre_ de mis hijos.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Kanon se sentó en las gradas y respiró hondo. Laosan se acomodó de inmediato en sus brazos.

-Xian… ¿esto va a ser muy frecuente? –preguntó con voz angustiada.

Ella se sentó a su lado y contempló las expresiones llenas de curiosidad (y preocupación) de los Caballeros y Amazonas presentes. Buena parte de la Orden había participado en la búsqueda de los cachorros y no eran pocos los que habían presenciado la escena en la biblioteca.

-En mi especie hay muchas menos hembras que machos. Todo dragón joven sabe que tendrá muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar una compañera de su misma especie, y al mismo tiempo es motivo de vergüenza buscar pareja en una especie distinta. Es natural que alguien tan joven como ese dragón no quiera desperdiciar la oportunidad que se presente ante él. Claro que esa fue una manera un tanto brusca para iniciar un cortejo…

-¿"Cortejo"? ¡Xian, iba a morderme!

-Sí.

Kanon se llevó una mano al cuello, del lado donde lo había mordido Xian. No tenía marcas, pero ocasionalmente sentía un hormigueo, casi como un dolor fantasma.

_-¿Eso_ es lo normal? –preguntó, alarmado.

-Depende del ritual. Los dragones europeos son… menos refinados.

-El enredo con la ceremonia de sangre va a ser un problema cuando quieras casarte de nuevo.

-Tal vez… pero no creo que me case de nuevo. Y si lo hago, definitivamente no será con él –Xian arrugó la nariz-. Es un mestizo. Como te dije, para mi gente es una vergüenza mezclar su sangre con la de otras especies, sobre todo si lo hace una hembra y él solo puede ser hijo de una dragona y… su padre tiene que ser alguna clase de criatura feérica o no podría moverse con tanta facilidad por las sombras. Para los dragones como mi familia, él es… ¿cómo llamas a alguien que tiene menos prestigio social y derechos legales que el resto?

-…"Ciudadano de segunda clase".

-Eso. No hay mestizos en mi familia.

Kanon enarcó una ceja. Xian parecía tan ofendida con el incidente que no se atrevió a recordarle que ella misma era menos que "ciudadana de segunda" gracias a Shuolong, y que los tres cachorros no cumplían precisamente con el canon de la raza debido a sus ojos verdes y problemas médicos.

Suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Laosan. Ese cachorro en particular sí era un problema que debía atender de inmediato.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tercero? Te di una orden y desobedeciste. Yo iba a atacar al idiota aquel y tú estabas en medio, pude haberte lastimado.

Laosan respondió con un gorjeo.

-No, señor. El adulto soy yo y se supone que me corresponde a mí protegerlos a ustedes, no al revés.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice? –preguntó Saga.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad no es tan complicado… lo que no logro es pronunciarlo.

-Necesitarías un sistema respiratorio diferente –explicó Xian-. Para hablar, usamos los mismos órganos que para escupir fuego.

-No sabía que los dragones chinos hicieran eso.

-Depende de la dieta y de factores culturales principalmente, pero casi todos nacemos con la capacidad de hacerlo.

-Bueno… en todo caso… Tercero, estás castigado.

-No repliques –intervino Xian en el momento en que Laosan abría la boca para responder-. Desobedeciste una orden de _Maa_ y si te atreves a tratar de evitar las consecuencias de eso, yo también te castigaré.

Laosan cerró la boca y se acurrucó en los brazos de Kanon, enfurruñado.

-Es muy apegado a ti –comentó Afrodita.

-Lo mima demasiado –sentenció Xian-. A los tres, en realidad.

-¿Vas a regañarme ahora? –protestó Kanon-. Acaba de besarme un imbécil, no creo que necesite más castigo que ese.

MM soltó la carcajada.

-¿Lo encuentras gracioso, Angello? –preguntó Kanon, enojado.

-Para nada –sin dejar de reír, MM le dio unas cuantas palmadas en un hombro-. Es solo que sé _exactamente_ cómo te sientes.

-Podrían iniciar un grupo de apoyo ustedes dos –sugirió Afrodita, riendo también.

-No veo donde está lo hilarante en esto –dijo Shaka.

MM dejó de reír instantáneamente. No sería bueno que Shaka malinterpretara su ataque de risa como una burla contra él.

-Hasta la fecha, se me han declarado tres hombres –explicó-. El primero _intentó_ besarme.

El ceño fruncido de Shaka se relajó un poco.

-También podrían iniciar un grupo de apoyo tus rechazados –apuntó Misty-. Pobres criaturas desdichadas a quienes rompiste el corazón… únicamente por tener mal gusto en algún momento de sus vidas.

-A uno logré romperle además la cara –MM le dedicó su mejor sonrisa sádica.

-Ah, sí –Misty se frotó el pómulo izquierdo, como si todavía le doliera-. Pero eso fue por otro asunto, ¿no?

-De todos modos, estaba relacionado –MM le dio otra palmada en el hombro a Kanon-. Tranquilo, gemelo, algún día encontrarás gracioso el incidente, a mí solo me tomó siete años.

Kanon rió brevemente.

-Saga, ¿tenemos enjuague bucal en Géminis? Necesito quitarme esta sensación de la boca.

-No servirá –advirtió MM-. El único remedio efectivo que vas a encontrar será que te bese una chica.

-Ah, rayos… ¿Alguna voluntaria? –preguntó Kanon, mirando sonriente a June, Shaina y Marín-. Imagino que…

-Todo fuera como eso, Shogun –sentenció Xian antes de agarrar a Kanon por la camisa y besarlo fugazmente en los labios-. ¿Mejor?

-Er… uh… Sí… gracias…

-De nada. Te hemos robado bastante tiempo con el nombre de Dhirā y el joven Señor te está esperando para partir a Japón. Deberíamos regresar.

-Sí… por supuesto.

Xian se inclinó respetuosamente ante Saga.

-Ha sido un placer verlo de nuevo, hermano mayor. Asad, Dhirā, Laosan, despídanse.

Los tres cachorros obedecieron de inmediato y se despidieron de Saga a coro, mientras Kanon abría la Otra Dimensión.

-Pobre, creo que lo perdimos –comentó Misty, con un suspiro melodramático una vez que el Shogun y los dragones desaparecieron.

-¿A qué te refieres? –demandó Saga.

-Tiene todos los deberes de un padre de familia y los está cumpliendo lo mejor que puede (eso es lo peor). El pobre se ha vuelto un adulto responsable sin previo aviso.

-¿Debemos entender entonces que te consideras a ti mismo irresponsable? –preguntó Shaka.

-No, tengo mis responsabilidades (cinco, de hecho), pero al menos a mí mis responsabilidades no me dicen "maa".

Saga resistió las ganas de reír y sacudió la cabeza. Cada quien regresó a sus labores.

* * *

**Entrada del Santuario**

* * *

Habían salido de las cuevas al amanecer con intención de llegar al Santuario de Atenea antes de media mañana.

Lograron llegar ahí a media tarde luego de una aterradora persecución.

Arturo estaba hondamente preocupado por Algia, quien (como mínimo) debía haber perdido su empleo luego de la forma en que atacó a Kyrgiakos para permitirles escapar.

¿Realmente aquel sujeto se había atrevido a golpear a la niña con la fusta?

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero su mente seguía negándose a procesarlo.

Sobre todo porque inmediatamente unos perros aparecieron como salidos de la nada y atacaron a Kyrgiakos.

Lo que siguió fue un verdadero caos mientras los otros empleados intentaban deshacerse de aquellos perros extraños gritando "¡chacales! ¡los chacales de Ares!" todo el tiempo.

Algia tuvo que gritarles de nuevo que huyeran y Antares lo arrastró consigo cuando él intentaba acudir en ayuda de la chica.

Corrieron como locos, perseguidos por algunos de los pastores. No fue fácil despistarlos y para cuando llegaron a la entrada del Santuario (donde, según Antares, ya no se atreverían a seguirlos), Arturo cojeaba como resultado de una muy mala caída.

Era un verdadero milagro que no hubieran perdido las ramas con las tiras de lana.

Seiya de Pegaso y Shun de Andrómeda miraron con sorpresa a los dos niños que llegaron a la entrada del Santuario casi sin aliento y con todo el aspecto de haber pasado el día entero corriendo por la montaña.

Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro siguieron su mirada y se sorprendieron también, aunque por una razón diferente: habían visto las ramas verdes. Hacía muchos años que no llegaban suplicantes al Santuario.

-¿Están bien, niños? –preguntó Seiya, al tiempo que él y Shun se acercaban a ellos. Miró a los Caballeros de Oro por encima del hombro y se sorprendió al ver que ambos permanecían inmóviles en la entrada. ¿No pensaban atender a aquellas criaturas, que estaban claramente exhaustas?

-Eso creo –murmuró uno de los recién llegados, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que miraba hacia las escaleras con aspecto preocupado.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –dijo Shun.

-Se supone que tenemos que llegar hasta la estatua de Atenea –dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, mirando de reojo a su acompañante. Era evidente que el niño de cabello castaño no podría subir todo el camino-. Creo que voy a tener que cargarte, Arturo.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Son por lo menos veinte kilómetros de escaleras!

-En realidad, son unos veintiséis kilómetros –dijo Seiya.

Los dos muchachos le dirigieron una mirada de desesperación.

-¿Por qué no esperan aquí? Le diremos a Saori que venga –sugirió Shun.

-¿Saori? –respondió el muchacho.

-No es así como funciona una súplica –explicó Mu, todavía sin moverse de la entrada-. Ellos deben llegar hasta el final del camino para poder exponer su problema a Atenea. Aunque ella viniera ahora, de todos modos los dos deberán llegar hasta la estatua y depositar ahí los ramos.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso… -Seiya se encogió de hombros y se arrodilló cerca de Arturo-. Sube, yo te llevaré.

-No creo que…

-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que cargo a alguien escaleras arriba. ¿Verdad, Shun?

-¡Seiya!

Luego de consultar a Antares con la mirada, Arturo rodeó el cuello de Seiya con sus brazos y dejó que el Caballero de Bronce lo cargara. Seiya se dirigió sonriente a la escalinata, solo para encontrarse con las caras sorprendidas de Mu y Aldebarán.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? –preguntó Mu. Los dos Caballeros de Oro parecían totalmente escandalizados.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Seiya.

El Caballero de Tauro sacudió la cabeza mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo que sonó curiosamente parecido a "líbrame de los ignorantes".

-El protocolo exige que los suplicantes lleguen hasta la estatua de Atenea por sus propios medios. Al ofrecerte a ayudar, has tomado a estas personas bajo tu protección y ahora estás obligado a respaldar su súplica, sea cual sea –dijo Mu.

-No puede ser tan malo… -empezó Shun.

-¿Y si la súplica fuera iniciar otra guerra sagrada, u ocasionar la muerte de alguno de tus amigos? Un suplicante puede pedir absolutamente cualquier cosa y la diosa decidirá si se lo concede o se lo niega, pero Pegaso acaba de prometer que hará todo lo humanamente posible por darles lo que piden, por difícil o absurdo que llegue a ser –interrumpió Aldebarán-. Lo más prudente habría sido esperar por lo menos a saber qué es lo que quieren.

-Cielos… Eh… ¿Cuál es su petición? –preguntó Seiya, dirigiéndose a Antares.

-No puede decírtelo –dijo Aldebarán-. La petición debe hacerse únicamente ante Atenea.

-Desde la Era del Mito, el que los Caballeros no le impidan el paso a un suplicante se considera por sí solo un gran favor –dijo Mu-. Ir más allá de simplemente dejarles pasar equivale a declarar la intención de proteger al suplicante y respaldar su petición. Temo que ya no puedes volver atrás y ahora solo nos queda rogar para que sea una súplica razonable.

-En fin, lo hecho, hecho está –concluyó Aldebarán-. Continuemos antes de que pase alguna otra cosa inesperada.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin incidentes. A la entrada de cada Casa, el Caballero de Oro correspondiente recibía al grupo en silencio, se hacía a un lado para permitirles pasar y, finalmente, se unía a la pequeña procesión.

Milo se situó junto a Mu cuando pasaron por Escorpión.

-¿Por qué Seiya está apoyando una petición? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Por accidente –respondieron Mu y Aldebarán al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca**

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Saori, un tanto sorprendida, no solo por encontrar a Afrodita en el palacio, sino además porque llevaba puesta una túnica formal, justo como si el Santuario esperara una visita diplomática o el inicio de una celebración importante.

-Me temo que es obra de Niké –respondió Afrodita, visiblemente incómodo-. Acabo de despertar aquí y no tengo idea de cómo llegué… ni de por qué me puse esta túnica precisamente, no tenía pensado estrenarla todavía.

-Ya veo… ¿Ella duerme?

-Profundamente, igual que siempre… Lo que me preocupa ahora es la posibilidad de que sea sonámbula. Eso por lo menos explicaría estos lapsus tan sin sentido.

-Hablaste en plural. ¿Te ha pasado antes?

-Un par de veces. Por lo general, cuando me doy cuenta estoy en Géminis sin saber por qué.

Saori procuró vaciar su mente de pensamientos, no fuera a ser que hubiera algún telépata por ahí que captara su sospecha de que ese fenómeno en particular tenía más que ver con el inconsciente de Afrodita que con la presencia de Niké.

-Recuerdo a Niké como una persona bondadosa. No sé qué intenciones tendrá, pero no creo que pretenda hacerte daño… ¿Tal vez no le agrada tu ropa de costumbre?

Era una posibilidad tan válida como cualquier otra, tratándose del panteón griego. Afrodita llegó a la conclusión de que quizá podría ceder un poco en eso y usar túnicas con más frecuencia. Era la clase de ropa que solían vestir los Caballeros de mayor edad, sobre todo aquellos que ya tenían discípulos adultos, pero no había ninguna regla que se lo impidiera a un caballero joven… Y, a decir verdad, a sus 23 años, Afrodita era uno de los Caballeros más viejos de la Orden, solo Saga, MM, Shura, Aioros, Dohko y Shion eran mayores que él… aunque la diferencia de edad entre él y Dohko y Shion debía rondar los doscientos cincuenta años.

-¡Señorita Saori! –Tatsumi llegó casi sin aliento, lo cual era bastante frecuente en él desde que Saori decidiera establecerse en el Santuario. Las distancias ahí eran simplemente demasiado grandes para el pobre hombre.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Los Caballeros de Oro vienen hacia acá. El señor Dohko me envía a avisarle a usted y al Patriarca que han llegado unos suplicantes.

Saori enarcó las cejas.

-No ha habido suplicantes aquí desde… pues no recuerdo. ¿Ya le avisaste a Shion?

-No, señorita, la busqué a usted primero.

-Por favor, ve a avisarle, y dile que estaré en el atrio.

-¡Sí, señorita!

-¿Irás a la Casa de Piscis a recibirlos o me acompañarás en el atrio?

La pregunta de Saori sorprendió a Afrodita. El protocolo dictaba muy claramente que cada Caballero de Oro debía recibir a los suplicantes en su Casa y rechazarlos (si fuera el caso) o sumarse al cortejo, pero cuando iba a responder, sintió a Niké removerse inquieta, aunque sin despertar, en el rincón de su mente que había reclamado como propio.

-Creo que Niké desea quedarse, Alteza.

**Continuará….**


End file.
